Double Take
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: AU Dick Grayson and Kori Anders meet when she comes to work at the ER where he's on staff. After some missteps, they fall for each other, hard. How are their pasts intertwined and can they have a future together? Chapter 92 is finally up... (this is not a drill)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot

Plot Summary - AU - Dick Grayson, MD falls hard for Kori Anders, RN when she comes to work temporarily at the ER where he is an attending physician. Has the notorious playboy finally met someone he could be happy with? Will Kori want to have anything to do with him?

Richard Grayson - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone - ER doctor

Karen Beecher - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiance

Tara Markov - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth - ER doctor

Garfield Logan - ER Nurse

Wally West - Paramedic

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

He did something he had never remember doing before - a double take. But as the beautiful redhead walked up to the nurse's station, gathering her long thick red hair into a ponytail he couldn't help it. She saw him do the soon to be infamous double take and smiled. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled was nothing short of intoxicating. _God she is so beautiful_.

It was 2:50 PM on a Friday afternoon. Dr. Richard 'Dick' Grayson, ER attending physician, was about to get report from his friend Dr. Victor Stone on the 12 patients that were currently being seen at Lincoln Memorial Hospital's modest ER. Dr. Grayson hated being at the hospital that early. His shift was normally 7 PM to 7 AM but Victor had a family function and Dick reluctantly agreed to come in a few hours early for him.

"Jeez Dick", Victor said quietly with a knowing smile as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "looks like I did you a favor. I haven't seen you react to a girl like that since middle school. I think she'd be a great girlfr-"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you where you stand'" Dick hissed. At least he wasn't entirely serious.

"Steady big fellow. I hear she's from an agency so if you are going to get a crack at her you never know when she'll be back..."

"An agency nurse, great. I hope she's staffed in an ER before. The agency seems to send people that always get lost and have a million questions like they are from outer space or something." Dick paused again and looked over to where she was and couldn't help but smirk as she wriggled her bottom as she settled down in an empty chair. He noticed she was pulling at her scrubs top self-consciously as she looked up studying the patient board and waiting for change of shift nursing report to begin. He thought how nice she would look without said scrub top on.

"Alright, alright, let me give you what I've got and I'll get going so you can... do whatever it is you do." Victor reviewed the data he had on his clipboard on the patients that he would be handing over to Dick. He couldn't help but laugh at his friend who could not stop stealing glances at the red-haired beauty. "You got it bad, Dick - by the way, I think her name is Kori - call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes."

"Enough - I believe I am here to work" Dick said, trying to sound irritated but knowing it was true - he did do his work but also spent the time socializing as well. In the one or two ER shifts he worked weekly (any more and it would get in the way of his playboy lifestyle and he certainly didn't need the money), he regularly managed to get a phone number or more from the various women he encountered at work, being it hospital staff, students, police or fire rescue personnel or even occasionally patient or their family member. His reputation was well known but the ER provided an opportunity to meet lots of women as it was somewhat of a revolving door.

Kori Anders, the red-head that had caught the doctor's eye introduced herself to Karen Beecher, the charge nurse the day shift. Karen also happened to be Victor's fiance. "Glad the agency was able to send you over. Fridays can get a bit hairy around here".

"I am glad as well. I like it that way - especially when I work a double-shift."

"You're here until 7 AM? You are a better woman than I."

"I doubt that." Kori said with a warm smile.

"When she gets here I will introduce you to Tara Markov, she'll be the charge nurse from 3-11. Usually she has anyone new from the agency buddy up for the first half of the shift and then cuts you loose. Are you okay with that?"

"No problem. No problem at all." Kori was aware that she had caught the young doctor's attention but that was nothing new. Her long thick hair was a color of red people paid a lot of money for, and along with her unusually bright green eyes, tall well-proportioned body and tanned skin always drew attention. She had grown tired of the attention but would never consider sabotaging it. She liked the way she looked and worked hard to stay in shape and although she did not flaunt her physique or beauty, at least not at work, she would never hide it.

She was however always suspicious of those drawn to her do to her looks, she had found out the hard way that not all attention is good. People also noticed her beautiful smile and the way her face lit up when she spoke. Those that really got to know her were in awe of her intelligence, incredible people and professional skills, her biting humor and kindness.

Tara arrived right at 2:59 and the nurses gathered to report off and to get their assignment. Kori listened attentively to report on all the patients. She pulled again at her scrub top. _Why do I have to wear scrubs? I hate feeling like I am working in pajamas._ After report was finished, Tara finally got a chance to introduce herself to Kori. As Karen had thought, being new, Kori was to shadow Tara for the about 4 hours and then would be on her own the rest of the night.

"Hey, Kori, we'll check in with our patients in a sec. I just want to get a couple things settled. Any preference on when you take your dinner break?"

"If it could be about sunset, that would be glorious. I try never to miss it, especially when I am going to be stuck in the hospital for so many hours" maybe she _was_ regretting scheduling 16 hours straight in the hospital. "How about 7:30 - 8:00 PM?"

"That's fine. You know, you'd get the best view from on the roof. There are stairs I'll show you later." A secretive grin crossed Tara's face. Wonder how Kori would handle the charms of a certain ER doctor who happened to always take a break up on the roof at sunset. The same ER doctor that kept glancing over at Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

What do you think? Never thought to do an AU but I enjoy reading them. I was just rereading House of God and thought an arrogant, mysterious Dick Grayson might work well as a doctor.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot line and a bunch of ill-fitting scrubs

Plot Summary - AU - Dick Grayson, MD falls hard for Kori Anders, RN when she comes to work temporarily at the ER where he is an attending physician. Has the notorious playboy finally met someone he could be happy with? Will Kori want to have anything to do with him?

Richard Grayson - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone - ER doctor

Karen Beecher - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancé

Tara Markov - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth - ER doctor

Garfield Logan - ER Nurse

Wally West - Paramedic

Katrina "Kitten" Moth - Registration Clerk

Kori immediately took to Tara who was a real straight shooter. The shift was going as expected with Kori shadowing Tara as she assessed new patients, drew blood for laboratory tests, gave patients their instructions, arranging for hospital admission or arranging for discharge home. Tara was careful to show Kori where everything was in the supply closet, medications room, and elsewhere in the unit.

She introduced Kori around to the staff as they encountered them.

"This is the registration area." Tara walked over to the registration desk where a gum snapping bleach blond sat back, looking at her manicure.

"Hey Kat, meet Kori, she's a nurse that will be working with us for a while"

The registration clerk regarded her with a hard stare. "Kori. huh? Interesting name. Call me Kitten." Kitten paused and her face went into a very fake smile. "Oh, don't worry I won't bite. Just know your place and we'll get along just fine"

Kori did not have the best poker face. "Nice to meet you. too." she managed a tad confused over the hostility she felt from someone she just met.

"Come on Kori, we better get back to the nurse's station, we have work to do - you know saving lives and such."

They walked back into the ER. Tara barely hid her laughter. "She makes quite an impression."

Kori couldn't help but laugh as well. "I know its Friday night but is she not, um, over-dressed and over-made up for work? Plus, veiled threat much - what was that about?"

"Kitten sees you as competition."

"Oh, X'hal, how could I ever compete with _that_?"

"Yeah, well, she considers the work part of work a minor inconvenience to her night on the prowl."

"Oh good. Glad she has her priorities straight." Just then walked up to a beautiful violet eyed petite woman to Tara and Kori.

"Kori, this is Dr Rachael Roth one of the ER docs."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. Looks like you're already having fun. Good, you'll fit right in. Are you going to be with us for awhile?"

"I hope to have the agency send me here regularly. Its been a few years since I worked in the ER but it is most enjoyable."

Rachael was a bit mysterious, as well as very worldly, and of course was the one to pick it up that Kori was not from the US originally. Her exotic beauty, the intonation in her speech. "What country are you from?"

"Oh, I am from Tamaran" Kori quickly added "but I was educated here in the United States."

Tara was surprised. "Wow I didn't realize..."

"Most people do not pick it up." Kori said, a bit embarrassed, realizing her speech was beginning to change even more as she became self conscious - _must remember to use contractions_

"Is health care different there?"

"There area a many differences yes but I trained here in the Uni.., I mean the US, and have always worked here."

"Do you get home much?"

"No Tara, not very often." Kori did not want to talk about her home land and the conversation was leading to questions that Kori did not want to answer. It was not a well known area of the world and there had been years of civil unrest followed by the complete toppling of the government about 6 years ago. Kori always felt very fortunate to have been able to leave but she had lost so much. She loved Tamaran but did not have many good memories from there. She realized Tara was just being friendly.

It did not take Rachael's intuitive abilities bordering on empathy to realize Kori was uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

"Have you done agency work long?"

"Well I am new here in Washington, but I have worked for other agencies before, yes. It fits in well with my other obligations."

Right then the radio connected with the county alarmed. "Lincoln ER inbound with unresponsive 70 year old mail. CPR in progress. ETA 5 minutes."

Rachel grabbed the radio - "Copy. Lincoln out"

Tara picked up the PA - "Code Blue room one, ETA 5 minutes."

She called the hospital operator to advise. Moments later an overhead page went out. "Code Blue ER Room 1, Code Blue ER Room 1"

"Come on Kori, lets go".

Before the ambulance arrived, room one was jumping. There was a blur of activity and a crush of humanity. All the house staff and students descended on the ER and joined the ER staff in the room. Tara barked orders and Rachael went to wash her hands. "I got this one Dick." Rachael said, not even turning her back.

Kori glanced up. Dick Grayson had appeared along with what seemed the rest of the hospital. He looked a tad disappointed, he actually enjoyed running the codes, but Rachael was senior. It actually gave him a chance to do a lot of teaching, his favorite part of the job.

Being wheeled in quicky on a gurney, already intubated and being worked on, the unfortunate patient arrived looking, well, dead. Wally West straddled the gurney giving chest compressions.

"How long was he down?" Dr Roth asked.

"Unknown Rachael" he replied his words not reflected his physical effort. "A family member found him unresponsive and initiated CPR."

"But he's cold!" Dr Roth said picking up a mottled and cold arm.

"You know I can't call it." Wally stated the obvious. It was current policy in their county that the medics were supposed to err on the side of life, so he continue CPR if it had been already initiated prior to his arrival. It was left up to the ER doctor could halt CPR and 'call the code'.

"Stop CPR, quiet everyone." Rachael called out, not particularly hiding her disgust over the unpleasant seen.

Everyone stilled in the room.

Flat line. Beeeeep.

"Official time of death, 4:53 PM. Thank you everyone." Then quietly to herself Rachael said "Uggh. Abuse of a corpse."

Generally unhappy personnel filed out slowly. Tara worked on the paperwork.

Before the room was empty, Kori asked Tara "Is there family here? I'll get him ready in case the family wants to see him in here." She started to straighten up the decedent, gently placing a pillow under his head and getting a new sheet to cover him up to his shoulders.

"Thanks Kori" Tara absently replied.

"He's ready as soon as we get the equipment away."

Tara looked up from her clipboard and help Kori put everything away. Tara walked to the door and stopped, looking back at Kori as she took the stethoscope that had been around her neck off, and moving it into her pants pocket. She then stopped at the dead man, touching his hand and dropping her head for a few seconds. She then dimmed the lights and walked out of the room with Tara, careful to leave the door cracked open.

Tara and Kori walked back silently to the nurse's station, and Tara said to her quietly. "You seem pretty comfortable with all that."

"Of course, death is part of life" It had been a large part of her life.

"Yes it is. Especially here unfortunately. May I ask, why did you move your stethoscope to your pocket?"

"A stethoscope implies a heart beat and life. If his family were to arrive when I was still with him they might have thought he was alive."

"I've never seen that done before."

"It seems like the kind thing to do."

"And the door, we usually close it."

"The door is left open to allow the spirit to leave. There was no window to open in that room. That is a Tamaranian custom and it makes _me_ feel better to do it. I will close it now" Kori turned back to the room one.

Shortly after, Tara had insisted Kori take a 10 minute break under the guise that Tara had other matters to attend to. Kori was glad she needed a minute or two to collect herself. Kori went into the locker room to use the facilities and stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She decided to wash her face, comb her hair and reapply a little mascara and lip gloss. She thought of Kitten's heavy make up and now ridiculous it was. She giggled to herself - this was a very interesting place.

Her thoughts then turned to the dark haired doctor, one of the few people she had yet to meet. Another quick check in the mirror and she was satisfied with how she looked and smiled. Then she admonished herself - she was here to work - another thing other than the way makeup was applied that differentiated her from Kitten.

Walking back on the unit she looked around for Tara, who was in conversation with one Dick Grayson. Even though his back was to her, she knew it was him instantly and actually felt her heart skip a beat. _That was weird. _Kori found herself smiling as Tara looked up.

Dick turned and saw her. His at first impassive look turned into a dazzling smile. _Wow, look at those blue eyes. _

"Hey Kori, I haven't gotten a chance to introduce you to Dick Grayson yet. He's one of our ER's attending docs. Dick this is Kori Anders, the new nurse I was telling you about." Kori extended her hand. _What had Tara told him about me? Why am I blushing?_

"Nice to meet you"

"Please to meet you as well. I look forward to working with you." His gaze was so intense Kori felt her blush deepening. _His handshake was strong, much like the men back home, not like so many of the ones here in the US. _

Rachael called over from across the nurses station, "Hey Tara, the family's done with your guy in one. We should get him upstairs. The morgue tech will be down soon."

Dick was still holding on to Kori's hand. Tara took notice. "Sorry Dick, duty calls. Come on Kori. Remember where the supply closet is? We'll need a shroud kit - they are on the left hand side, toward the back".

"Um, I better go." Their eyes remained locked. Then softly, "I'll need my hand back." Kori giggled.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Dick let go of Kori's hand, moving it to the back of his neck to rub it. It was his turn to blush.

Kori suppressed a giggle as walked over to the supply closet and found the kit. When she returned to the treatment room Tara had a smirk on her face. Tara quickly ran up and closed the door behind Kori. "That was quite a rise you got out of him."

"Out of whom?" she tried to say innocently. Like she didn't know.

"He really isn't as bad as they say."

"Bad how?"

A voice came over the PA: "Tara, nurses station please"

"I'll tell you later" Tara said with a wink. "I'll be back in a sec to help you with the shroud."

Tara strode out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Kori was alone with the deceased patient and went over to pull the door shut. Alone in her thoughts, she thought about Dick. She was now very curious about him and wondered what Tara meant. Having the fairly unpleasant task at hand, she went ahead to work, filling out the toe-tags and moving the body to shroud it.

Tara opened the door, coming back into the room and stopped short. "Oh Kori, you didn't have to get him ready alone."

"I did not require assistance. Dr. Roth said the tech was on his way. I did not do anything wrong, did I?"

"Oh no, its just we never ask anyone to do it alone. Man, you must be strong, he is a pretty big guy."

"I am stronger than I look."

"Yeah, I guess you are. Come on, lets see how our other patients are."

TtTtTtTtTt

Don't worry, we'll get to the roof shortly!!!

Hope I didn't over do the death stuff, occupational hazard, but it is plot-related. Am I speaking normal or 'hospital-eze' too much?

**XxGraysonGirlxX, Somewhere in Time, filipina-princessa, RoseXxxXThorn**: Thank you so much for the reviews!

Leaving a window open after a person's passing is a known practice in certain cultures. The stethoscope thing: I always move the stethoscope from around my neck to a pocket after pronouncing people dead (I am a hospice nurse and we can pronounce in my state). Doubt its unique though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next hour or so went smoothly in the emergency room and it was nearing 7:30 PM.

"How about after your dinner break, I'll give you your own patients. I'll be close by if you have any questions." Tara said.

"That sounds fine, Tara. I appreciate all your help. It is most nice to work with you." Kori then thought _why can I not start speaking like an American again?_ She hated being flustered and she really didn't want to talk about growing up in Tamaran.

"Come on, I'll show to the cafeteria. I also want to show you where the stairs are to the roof."

"Will you join me for dinner up there? It is a nice day - or it was at 3 o'clock when I got here."

"Thanks but I'll stay back here. I know what you mean about not knowing what its like outside, I hate not even seeing the outdoors for hours on end."

There were no window in the ER and Kori had not ventured toward the registration area to peer outside. She wanted to stay as far away from Kitten as possible. There was something about her that was just almost evil, she seemed so mean. And she seemed to already have it in for Kori.

"But is it okay if I go outside. I do not want to break with the protocol."

"Its fine. You are here all night doing a double shift, you'll need the air. Lots of people go up to the roof on their breaks."

Lots of people like Dick Grayson.

Tara pointed out the stairs as they passed them on the way to the cafeteria. They arrived at the cafeteria and looking over the usual hospital fare. Kori regretted not packing her dinner. She had been in the US for over 12 years but still liked to cook Tamaranian foods.

"The chili is safe, especially if you don't mind spicy."

"Actually I really enjoy spicy food." They each got a bowl of the chili.

"I always get jello - 'cause there's always room for jello'" Tara said grabbing a container of orange jello from the shelf.

Kori gave her a confused look.

"Oh, it was a from a TV commercial when I was a kid. But more importantly. the jello is safe to eat here too."

Kori smiled as she grabbed her own jello. She wished she knew everything about American culture. Tara grabbed a bottle of water and Kori grabbed an ice tea.

"Check out is over there." Tara motioned over to the cash registers.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna grab something else. I'll see you at 8 PM."

Kori went back and grabbed some brown bread to go with her meal and checked out. As she was walking out, she heard someone behind her. It was Kitten. She'd only met her briefly, but recognized her grating voice instantly.

"Morbid much. I heard you wanted to, like, be alone with that body."

Kori turned around to see Kitten grinning at her.

"Post-mortum care is part of my job."

"Is it part of your job to like it?" Kitten snapped.

"I am not sure what you are implying, nor do I care. I was respectful of the body and was doing my job."

"Yeah, whatever, Freak."

Kori was flabbergasted. What was it with that girl? She hoped she didn't have to work with her very often.

Kori found her way to the stairs and walked the two flights to the roof. She was pleased to see there were picnic tables up there and relieved that she was alone. She sat down facing the setting sun. She started to eat her chili. _I thought Tara said this was spicy_. It wasn't bad though.

She checked her watch, already 7:41. The sun was halfway obscured by the horizon. Just then she heard the door open behind her. She turned around to see Dick. Her heart skipped a beat. Again. _Why does he effect me like this - oh thats right because he is gorgeous_!

He was in his scrubs but had added sunglasses. Kori wanted to see his eyes in the sunlight but again admonished herself. Again. _Aren't I here to work? Tara had never explained what she meant by "not as bad as they say."_

She watched him as walked up to her, feeling a blush again. Dick sat down next to her and removed his sunglasses, gazed into her eyes and said in near perfect Tamaranian, "Hello Koriander, it is wonderful to see you here." He even knew that both names were always used in a greeting, and that Tamaranian surnames never ended in 's'. Although "wonderful to see you" was actually an endearment...

"Hello Dickgrayson, it is wonderful to see you as well." Kori replied. She liked the idea of using an endearment when speaking to him.

"Actually, you would refer to me as Richardgrayson". Dick said and then in English, "Dick is a nickname." not sure even if there was a word in Tamaranian for nickname.

"I like Richardgrayson better."

"Please call me Richardgrayson then, I love the way it sounds when you say it." he replied back in Tamaranian.

_Love? _Kori thought, _Maybe he doesn't know the word for like_.

"Not many people speak Tamaranian in this part of the world."

"I traveled there as a child."

Before she could ask about that they were interrupted. By Kitten.

"Oh here you are Dickie-poo! I was looking for you everywhere! Eww, what are you doing talking to her?" Kitten sat on the other side of Dick and latched onto his arm with both hers, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I was just leaving Kitten,", Kori said, and without hesitation, got up, not looking back at either of them

"Kitten! Get off me!" Dick shouted, getting up and pushing her with some force, like her touch burned him.

He jogged up to Kori, touched her shoulder, and then softly said to Kori in Tamaranian, "I loved talking with you Koriander and look forward to spending time alone with you again."

Kori stopped and replied in English without turning around, "I think not, Dick".

TtTtTtTtTt

Please Review!

Next chapter - back to work - I wonder if it will be awkward?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own the Teen Titans

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 4

.

After the encounter on the roof with Dick and Kitten, Kori was fairly unsettled. She really didn't feel like herself. She wasn't used to feeling awkward, well, at least not when she was working.

Kori had come in from the roof and headed directly back to the ER. She came into the women's locker room and Tara was at her locker. She liked her new friend but had really hoped to be alone for a couple minutes to sort out her feelings.

"Hey Kori, you're back from dinner break early." It was true that Kori hadn't taken her entire dinner break. Not only had she left the roof but her appetite was gone after dealing with Kitten. Once Tara got a good look at Kori's face she added. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, well, I will be fine."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Oh, it is nothing. Really."

"Did you see anyone up on the roof?" Tara was pretty sure Dick would have gone up. She knew he always tried to duck out of the ER for a minute or two to catch the sunset from the roof and she also knew that Dick had shown more than a passing interest in the ER's newest nurse.

"I was originally alone but then Dr. Grayson came up. We were having a pleasant conversation but then Kitten arrived. I guess they are an item, are they not?"

"Yes - no, not really, or rather, not anymore." Tara replied.

"I guess I misjudged him if he is with her."

"He's not _with_ her - he did date her for about 15 seconds awhile back, mostly to piss off his father."

Kori wasn't sure what that meant but was beginning to think she should just let it go. But there was one thing she really wanted, or rather needed to know about - Dick had spoken to her in Tamaranian. Not an everyday occurrence. "Tara, how did he know I was from Tamaran?"

"I told him. I didn't mean to gossip, it's just that I remembered that he said it was one of his favorite places, that he had traveled there as a kid. Look Kori, he is a good guy."

"So is he a friend of yours?"

"We are not really close but yeah, we're friends. I do know him well enough to know that he is quite taken with you. You should get to know him, you be a good influence."

Kori smiled, "and how do you know I would be a good influence? We just met today. And why does a grown man need a 'good influence'?"

"In the ER, you get to know the people you work with quickly. Plus I am good judge of people. You're bright, you're grounded, and you don't like Kitten. That makes you a pretty good person in my book."

"You are very kind, and I am happy to call you friend. But why again is he in need of a 'good influence'?"

"He just seems lost sometime," Tara replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Kori sighed. She was a little more than intrigued by Dick. There was also the way he looked at her and how it made her feel. And he had spent time in Tamaran? There seemed to be a connection, not just an attraction. But Kitten, she had made things difficult here and Kori was not sure why. How could anyone be that mean. She really didn't want to deal with, well all the drama. _What was this, Peyton Place or something?_ Oh wait, this is a place of work. She vowed to just try to be herself, to have a pleasant time with her coworkers. She was lonely here in a new city, but she was sure things would improve.

"Well, we better get back to work. Before I leave, let's exchange numbers, maybe set up a time to get together." Tara asked.

"I would like that. I have not met many people here in Washington and I fear I am already getting on my Uncle Galfore's nerves."

"Is that who you are staying with?"

"Yes, until I find appropriate housing."

The two nurses returned to the nurses station. Kori took two of the four patients she had been following with Tara as her own. Soon both of the patients were discharged home and there was a lull in the ER's activity. Kori offered to help Tara and the other nurses, but no one had taken her up on the offer to help. Kori vowed to herself to avoid Kitten at all costs and she hadn't seen Dick. I wonder where he is hiding?

She busied herself by going into the empty treatment rooms checking drawers and cabinets to continue to familiarize herself with where everything was. She noted some low supplies and went to supply closet.

Rachael Roth walked up to her, "Good night Kori, I'm heading home. When are you working next?" It was about 10:45 PM.

"Oh, good night Dr Roth. I am back 3-11 tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, I am back here 7 PM."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

Kori grabbed some supplies and headed back to the empty treatment room and stocked the room. Shortly afterwards, Tara came and found her.

"The ER technicians restock all the rooms in the morning, you really don't have to."

"Oh, I do not mind. All my work is done, my patients have gone home and it will give me a chance to get to know where are things are supposed to be."

"But where they are supposed to be and where they are are not always the same, I'm afraid, but I'm glad your making yourself at home. IThe 11-7 nurses'll be coming on soon so lets make our way back to the nurses' station. Oh, here's my number. I'm off this weekend but looks like your on. Let's try to do lunch early in the week." Kori checked her pockets and grabbed an index card and pen.

"Here is my cell number. If we don't catch up, I'll see you for 3-11 shift on Monday."

"Sounds great. Hey look at the time - you know what the best thing about it being 11 PM?"

"What's that?"

"Kitten goes home."

"That_ is_ a plus."

They walked to the nurses station and saw a blank board. She was really hoping her second shift tonight would be better than the first, that it too would be a bit of a clean state. Of course, Dick was the doctor on all night too. Maybe she should just let go what happened on the roof, just relax, be herself. She yet again reminded herself that she was at work.

Just than an olive complected young man with light brown hair with green streaks talked up to Kori and Tara. "Hi, I'm Gar" "Hi Gar. I'm Kori". Kori noted that the young man looked completely full of nervous energy.

"Gar is the other nurse that will be on with you tonight Kori. Wally should be here soon - he was the medic that brought that patient in earlier. He actually finished up nursing school last year and moonlights with us."

Just then the blue-eyed red head walked up very quickly. "Hey Wally, this is Kori. She is on with you guys tonight."

"Cool, its not a testosterone only night. Wow, look at that board - when was the last time that happened?" Wally said, marveling at an empty patient board.

"Been awhile Gar - Kori, guess you're good luck."

"That's me. good luck"

"Well, nothing to report then. I sent the rest of the staff home. Kori I'll talk to you soon. It's just you and the boys tonight - these two and Dick, where ever he is."

"Probably hiding from Kitten!" Gar said with a laugh, not knowing what had transpired earlier.

"So Kori, tell us about yourself." Wally asked.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything - but in reverse chronological order!" Gar said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Kori smiled and decided to have some fun, just relax and be herself. "A challenging assignment. Most recently, I discovered I was to work the overnight shift at the ER here with two of the most energetic guys I've ever seen. Prior to that I worked the 3-11..."

Gar interrupted "Less minutiae please. So spill - where do you live, where are you from, where'd you go to school, whether or not you're single. You know, the basic stuff. But of course we know why you're here working overnights in the ER."

"Why would that be?"

"Because you love the hotness of male trauma junkies!"

"Exactly." Kori said happily playing along. _Looks like 11PM-7AM was a lot better than 3PM-11PM._ She was beginning to feel like her real self. Kitten had really gotten to her and so did Dick, but certainly not in the same way.

"Let's see: right now I live in NW Washington, I was living in in suburban Philadelphia, I went to Penn and yes, I am single. Next?"

"Not sure. People don't usually like all our questions, so I don't have a follow up yet!"

"You are so much more fun to hang with than Roy" Wally said

"Who's Roy?

"He is another one of the night nurses - he's defecting to the 3-11 shift."

"I say its official Wally - Kori's our new 3rd Musketeer!"

"Hey, I thought I got the slot!" Dick walked up - _where had he been hiding?_ - He was grinning, ready to join in the fun.

"Perhaps you can be the 4th Musketeer." Kori was smiling when she looked up to Dick's face.

His smile grew for a moment, then, feigning indignation "But Kori, I have seniority!"

"Seniority, perhaps. Please tell me its not a 'doctor-nurse' thing that makes you think you outrank me?"

"Nope its all about seniority." Dick locked his eyes on Kori's, twinkling as the playful banter continued.

"Perhaps we should dual for the coveted 3rd slot. How are you with an eppe?" Kori inquired cheekily. It was one of her favorite weapons.

"I made the fencing club at Princeton as a freshman."

"I see." Kori said, allowing the happy expression she had to leave her face be replaced by a look of complete sadness.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Dick was actually concerned - and confused.

She was impressed with her own acting skills. Now to really make him sweat, and poke fun at him considering the college rivalry. "I'm sorry Dick" She started with feigned remorse in her voice, "I would have been able to handle your past with Kitten, but Princeton? I'm sorry but its over. I cannot marry you seeing that I went to Penn." There was a pause as three shocked men stared at her, and then Kori started to laugh.

Dick responded "But Kori, surely we can work out the whole Penn - Princeton thing. There must be a way!" _How can she be so beautiful and this funny? Why don't I mind that she's joking about marriage in front of the guys?_

Their eyes remained locked on each other. "Perhaps, but I cannot promise you a bedmate for the entire basketball season."

"I'm sure we can work something out! I'm sure we can do it - for the sake of the children." Dick and Kori were overcome with laughter. Gar and Wally joined them.

"Oh my gosh, where did you come from? Dick, she's priceless!"

He had to agree she was.

TtTtTtTtTt

Of course, it's not going to be this easy... New Chapter up shortly.

Penn-Princeton are considered college rivals.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own the Teen Titans

Italics for emphasis but also mean thoughts

Plot Summary - AU - Dick Grayson, MD falls hard for Kori Anders, RN when she comes to work temporarily at the ER where he is an attending physician. Has the notorious playboy finally met someone he could be happy with? Will Kori want to have anything to do with him?

Richard Grayson - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone - ER doctor/Chief of Emergency Medicine

Karen Beecher - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancé

Tara Markov - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth - ER doctor

Gar Logan - ER Nurse

Wally West - Paramedic/ER Nurse

Roy Harper - ER Nurse

Katrina "Kitten" Moth - Registration Clerk

Jennifer McAllen - Nursing Student

Xavier Red - Plastic Surgeon

Dick, Wally and Gar were amazing to watch as they worked together in the emergency room. Kori was impressed with the teamwork she saw and when patients arrived, they fell into an easy rhythm much of time not needing to speak to get things done.

After starting off the 11 PM - 7 AM shift with and empty ER, five patients arrived within 45 minutes of each other right after midnight. They had varying complaints from lacerations to an ankle sprain to an chest pain. They were all quickly and efficiently evaluated and treated. With the exception of the gentleman with chest pain who was admitted to ICU, all were dispatched to home by 4:00 AM.

With another lull upon them, Dick had disappeared into the back office and the three nurses worked together to straighten up all the treatment rooms and recheck equipment. When those tasks along with completed paperwork and documentation were complete, Gar told Kori to take a break.

"That would be wonderful Gar, I would like to find the vending machines and get something to snack on. I will just take a few minutes."

"Kori, go ahead and take 30 minutes. You're working a double and if things get hairy, I'll page you. Wally and I can hold down the fort."

"Are you sure its okay?"

"It's fine, trust me. You've been here for over 12 hours. Take your time. I'd hate for you to not want to come back cause you think I'm a slave driver."

"Do not worry, I will not abandon my fellow Musketeers!"

"Good. Do you know where the vending machines are?"

"I saw them on the way to the cafeteria."

"There are those and the ones in the waiting room past registration."

Kori almost shuddered. Even thought Kitten wasn't currently at her post in registration, Kori decided she'd head toward the cafeteria. As an afterthought, she asked Gar, "Is there 24 hour access to the roof? I'd like to see the stars if I could."

Gar checked his watch, it was after 5 AM. "Yup, you can go up to the roof anytime, but its gonna be first light soon if its not already, hope you aren't disappointed."

"Thank you Gar, I will see you shortly. Oh, if you do need me, why don't you call my cell phone. I would hate to disturb the rest of the hospital if I were to be paged overhead at this hour."

"Sure, good idea Kori." Wally said.

Kori grabbed an index card out of her pocket. "Here you go."

Kori had meant to be considerate, she was not one to just hand out her cell phone number. However, having a card with her number on it in her writing was something that Wally decided to use to poke fun at his friend Dick, and Gar took less than a millisecond to know what was about to happen. Between to exchange at the beginning of the shift and the way Dick looked at Kori, it was obvious that Kori and Dick had an attraction to each other. Kori had said she was single, and Dick, well Dick, was looking at her in a way Wally and Gar had not seen before. Sure Dick liked to look at the ladies, but more often than not it was the ladies taking long looks at him. Maybe it was the way he looked, carried himself, interacted with people or even the fact that he was a doctor. Gar and Wally were Dick's friends and tried not to begrudge him that, but it was a bit annoying, although most of the time they just found it amusing.

Gar and Wally, without further word, decided to find Dick and see how he reacted to the 3" x 5" card in Wally's hands. It had to be Wally's hands because Gar was dating Rachael seriously and while Wally had started dating a nursing student Jennifer McAllen, he was a notorious if harmless flirt.

They found Dick in the dark back office, typing into the computer. "Dark enough for you Dick?" Gar asked.

Looking up, Dick saw Gar and Wally. He immediately wondered where Kori was before he realized what it might sound like to his friends he asked the question that gave Gar and Wally an opening. "Hey guys, where's Kori?"

"Oh, on a break." Gar responded. "

"Yeah, she said she wanted to go to the roof for a bit. Why are you so interested Dick, you like her or something?" Wally asked not to subtly with a big smile on his face.

Dick suppressed a smile. _The roof_. Then, wanting to respond to the "like her or something" question, Dick found himself uncharacteristically tongue-tied. Then he noticed Wally obviously putting whatever was in his hand behind his back.

"What do you have there Wally?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Kori's number in case we need her."

"She gave you her number?" Dick said with either anger or jealousy and apparently missing the 'in case we need her' part.

"Settle down Dick, she gave it to us in case she was needed. She said she didn't want to have to be paged overhead because she didn't want to disturb anyone considering the time." Gar explained.

"She's awfully considerate. And funny. And beautiful..." Wally started'

Gar interrupted, "What do you think of her, Dick?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, she seems okay."

"Okay? Come on Dick, its us. I've seen you tonight Dick, you have it bad. Actually, if you were anyone else, it would be considered having it bad, for you I think we should call the press or something."

Wally added, "Yeah, you think she's way more than okay."

Gar wasn't sure because of the low lights, but he was pretty sure there was some red on Dick's face

"Maybe, whatever. Just go. I've got work here."

Definitely, Dick was blushing. Gar and Wally had retreated back to the nurses station. Within 30 seconds, Dick was signed off the computer and stealthily left the back office, heading toward the stairs to the roof.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori had easily found her way to the vending machines. She was disappointed by the selection and for probably the fifth time since starting work at 3 PM the previous afternoon she wished she had packed something to eat. She chose honey mustard pretzels (the only item with mustard in any of the three stocked snack machines) and spicy Cheetos. She also grabbed a container of cranberry juice. She always enjoyed its sweet yet sour taste.

When Kori arrived onto the roof it was indeed already first light and the stars were fading. She heard birds singing in the distance, heralding the new day. She sat on top of the picnic table rather than the bench, wriggling her bottom to get comfortable facing east. The sun wouldn't arrive within her allotted break time of 30 minutes, but she at least got a chance to enjoy the early morning sky.

Kori thought of the handsome doctor with unbelievable blue eyes who she was fairly certain was attracted to her. She marveled at not only how well he worked with Gar and Wally but how Dick worked with her. He seemed in synch with her, even anticipating questions she might have seeing that she had only been working at Lincoln for a few hours. He also did a lot of teaching as he was making his diagnosis and treatment decisions. Kori agreed with all of diagnoses and medical decision.

She had not mentioned that she was actually an advance practice nurse. The fact that she was a Nurse Practitioner or that she had taught nursing had no effect on her role as a staff nurse in the ER. Getting acquainted with a new city, not sure the next step in her life, she had chosen to work through the nursing agency and was pleased with her assignment. She also knew there were no strings attached, and that if she wanted to or needed to leave for any reason, it was not only easy to do, it was acceptable. Such was the life working through an agency.

Back to the personal level, Kori was fairly certain that on her end there was beyond an attraction that there was a connection with Dick. But what about his past and perhaps current relationship with Kitten? What was that about? And what had Tara meant with all she had said about him. At least Tara liked him.

Kori heard the door open to the roof and turned to see Dick there. She gave a smile and small wave and he gave her a huge smile as he approached.

"Hi, Kori"

"Hi, Dick." She was disappointed he was not speaking Tamaranian this time.

"Look, about before, I'm sorry that Kitten was so rude and mean to you."

"May I ask why you are apologizing for her?"

Dick was taken aback at Kori's question and his smile faded. "I'm not apologizing for her, Kori, I am just sorry anyone said such mean things to you."

"Thank you." She stopped herself short of saying something like I can take care of myself. "I know its none of my business, but are you going out with her?"

"No, Kori, no, no, no. I took her out a few times, she sort of treats me like she has some disturbing form of 'eminent domain'. I can't seem to shake her."

"I doubt she even knows what 'eminent domain' is."

Dick's smile returned and he chuckled. "Good point."

Kori smiled back. Dick wanted to say something else, but just couldn't, he found himself marveling in Kori's beauty in the low light. He started to think about how she would look in his bed and blushed a bit. He found himself scolding his evil mind, he was realizing she was very special and deserved his respect.

_Was that lust in his eyes?_Kori blushed but did not look away. Kori was relieved that even though for some reason he "took her out", he was not going out with Kitten. She did have a question for him though, and although Tara explained he had been to Tamaran as a child, it would not explain his apparent fluency in the obscure language.

"Dick, how do you know Tamaranian so well?"

"Oh, I don't know how well I know it, but I did speak it quite a bit as a child when I was there."

"May I ask why you were in Tamaran?"

"Well, actually my father is a diplomat and was in Tamaran for a bit . So when I was home from boarding school, for a while home was Tamaran." Dick explained without revealing that his father was not only a diplomat but actually the United State's ambassador to Tamaran for four years.

"Huh. that's very interesting." Kori managed, a bit shocked at the small world-ness considering that her Uncle Galfore was a diplomat. Well inactuality that he was currently the Tamaranian ambassador to the US.

TtTtTtTtTt

The pace will pick up soon I promise!

I do know what eminent domain is - it is referred to as "some sort of" in the story!

Ambassador Bruce??? Ambassador Galfore??? Thank you lovely readers and a special thanks to my reviewers!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was nearly 6:45 AM on Saturday morning and the night shift at the ER was wrapping up. Gar, Wally and Kori were busy getting the three patients currently in the ER ready to be handed over to the day shift nurses and finalizing their never ending paperwork.

Dick had disappeared again into his windowless back office. Gar told Kori that Dick never turned on the lights in there, doing his work on the computer or by the monitor's light only. The staff referred to it as Dr. Grayson's 'cave'.

His work long since finished, he found himself thinking about the Kori, the beautiful redhead he had met less than 16 hours before. There was something about her that was familiar, yet at the same time she was mysterious or perhaps just very reserved. Maybe the sense of familiarity was that Dick had spent a part of his childhood in Tamaran. It was for a total of about four years, less the months in boarding school, the years that Bruce was there as the Ambassador to Tamaran from the US.

No matter what he knew that he had to get to know her better. Dick almost always had fun at work and overnight he had a great time working with Kori.

As far as others were concerned, he had already shown more than an interest in her, as Vic, Wally and Gar had pointed out. Not to mention Kitten's reaction to Kori.

Kitten, what had he ever been thinking in allowing someone like her to be involved in his life? He rationalized that he had done it to get Bruce off his back about dating and to really anger (and embarrass) him. Dick would never admit it, but Kitten's ridiculous antics were enjoyable at first. She was affectionate for lack of a better term and though he was repulsed about how sleazy she was, she knew how to turn him on.

Dick had done some particularly poor planning with Kitten. He had broken it off with Kitten after a short time having stopped going out with her publicly almost a year ago. But he had spent time with her privately on occasion up to a few months ago. Thank God they practiced safe sex. That didn't keep him from feeling his skin crawl when thinking of their times together, along with the realization that Bruce and pretty much everyone was right when they told him to stay away from her. He also hated that he had been so weak, physically as well as in character. He was for the first time in his life ashamed of himself and his behavior, but he had not considered any ramifications.

Now Kitten was continuing to insinuate herself into Dick's life. Kitten had done terrible things for his reputation which he never really considered would matter. There were still plenty of women that were not deterred but he had a feeling that Kori was not one of them.

_Kori. _He really didn't want his past to affect any future they would have. In a few short hours he had gone from being incredibly attracted to her to actually thinking she could be the one – although he really was unsure why. Then again, he had never met _the one_ or it wouldn't be_ the one_. Dick considered his strategy to ask Kori for her number. He chuckled at himself - asking a woman for her number or even asking her out for a date was never difficult for him. This time he was nervous.

Dick looked up and Kori was at the door of the office.

Kori was a bit surprised to find herself there but wanted to get a chance to say goodbye. In her experience, people tended to disappear at the end of their hospital shifts and she wasn't sure when they'd work together again. And of course she felt the attraction as well and she wanted to get the point across that she was interested in him.

"Pardon me Dick, I was just saying goodbye. It was a pleasure working with you."

"It was very nice working with you as well Kori." _I'm blushing again. _"Hey Kori, I was wondering if you would like to..."

Just then Gar appeared behind Kori, interrupting Dick's question, "Dick, we have to have Kori join us this morning, did you ask her?"

_I hadn't asked her anything, yet._

Gar didn't wait for a reply. "Dick, Wally and I always go to Denny's Saturday morning. You _have_ to come with us."

"I would like to but I am working again at 3 PM." She looked over at Dick trying to get a read on him. He had been asking her something, wasn't he?

"You're doubling back, ouch. But you have to eat." Gar was being his persuasive self.

Dick hadn't said anything. He wanted to ask her out or at least get her number. He was not even sure what to ask her. He was still mulling it over when she had come to the office. Maybe even breakfast that morning, but not to Denny's, where everyone knew they or rather he would be, even Kitten.

He had wanted to be with Kori and be with her sooner rather than later, but he wanted to be with her alone.

Kori looked at a mute Dick and then back at Gar, always one to bolster his point, "Kori, they even have some new Grand Slam breakfasts, even a vegetarian one, you know you want to it".

Kori laughed. "I do like the Grand Slam breakfast."

Dick said smiling at Kori, finally finding his voice. "I guess that settles it, we'll head over to Denny's once we report off".

TtTtTtTtTt

please review! Short chapter - first time using OpenOffice so I hope that helps with the scribner's errors! more coming up soon!

Yup, it looks like Dick is an actual playboy. Ugh, and with Kitten. Gross - we all need antibiotics, STAT!

Re: Kori's number: she had handed it to Gar and Wally before she took a break in case she was needed rather than to page her. Dick intended on getting her number the old fashioned way, by asking her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After reporting off to the day shift nurses and meeting a number of new people, Kori stood at her locker looking at her outfit. She hated to put the clothes she had come to work in yesterday. She had never taken the 'walk of shame', but she just wished she had something new else to wear no matter how short a time she had had the outfit on the day before. Kori stripped off her scrubs placing them in a hamper and pulled on her tan capris and a peach paisley peasant top without any other options. She wished she could shower – working in the ER is the kind of work where you want to shower right before _and_ right after work. She had to settle and proceeded to wash her face, brush her teeth and hair, and reapply her mascara and lip gloss.

Kori easily found the Denny's down the road from the hospital and pulled into a spot fairly far from the front door, not wanting to draw attention to the Mercedes 2010 E class sedan with diplomatic plates that she drove. She quickly called Galfore as she got out of her car to let him know she would be back at the embassy in an hour or so. She reassured him that she would get enough rest prior to her ER shift that afternoon at 3 PM.

She walked into the half full restaurant and saw Dick, Gar and Wally in a front booth that could easily accommodate 8 people. Dick caught her eye and gave her a big smile, he motioned her to sit next to him, although she noticed that he did not scooch in for her, so that when she sat down their thighs nearly touched.

Not understanding his strategy, Gar said "Dick, move in, give Kori some room." That earned Gar a Dick Grayson death glare, but Dick moved in just a little bit anyway and Kori just smiled, finding herself blushing.

They talked shop mostly and Dick pretty much kept his eyes on Kori unless he was the one talking. Another time and place Kori might have felt uncomfortable, but she was alright with the attention, vacillating between excited and comforted by Dick's actions.

When the waitress arrived, she gave Dick a suggestive look. Dick ignored her and ordered although Gar and Wally obviously found it amuzing. Dick only had eyes for Kori that morning, although the universe was not willing to cooperate.

When Kori had gotten up to wash her hands right before the meal arrived, she returned to find a woman easily in her late forties in her seat leaning in to discuss the importance of the Montgomery County open space initiative.

Kori paused and almost went to sit on the other end of the booth when Dick motioned to her while saying to the interloper, "Madeline, can you excuse us, you are actually in Kori's seat. Maddie Ewing, this is Kori Anders."

Maddie politely shook Kori's hand and sheepishly left Kori's seat without another word.

"Great talking to you Maddie, and count me in for a table on 12 for the October fund raiser."

Dick managed a "sorry about that" when the waitress returned with breakfast.

The meal was interrupted by no less than five other women coming to greet Dick. Kori actually found it amusing. Gar and Wally rolled their eyes repeatedly and Kori overheard Wally say something about it being a typical Saturday at Denny's with Dr. Grayson.

Near the end of the meal Dick excused himself to go to the rest room. Gar and Wally took the opportunity to ask Kori more questions about her life especially her love life and to put in additional good words for Dick.

Time past and Kori was finished her meal. She finally looked around and saw an uncomfortable Dick cornered by two blond middle-aged women. Dick looked up and caught Kori's eye and smiled and excused himself.

When Dick was walking back to the booth when Kori check her watch. It was already after 9:15 AM and Kori knew she would never be well enough rested for her afternoon shift if she didn't get home soon. She placed a $20.00 bill on the table. Kori said her goodbyes to Gar and Wally and excused herself in the face of their protests.

Kori came face to face with Dick as she stood up.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk more," he started.

Kori smiled "Its fine."

Looking past Kori's shoulder, "Guys I'll be right back, I'm going to walk Kori out to her car."

Dick placed a hand on the small of Kori's back and escorted her outside.

"I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that too," she smiled at him and he got a little weak in the knees, another sensation that Dick Grayson was not used to feeling.

"May I have your number?" Dick pulled out his cell and typed in her cell number as she gave it to him.

They were only a few feet from the door when Kori said, "why don't you get back inside? I can certainly make it back to my car on my own."

"I'd rather..."

Kori placed her hand on Dick's forearm. "I'm fine. Enjoy your friends and I'll talk to you soon."

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds. As Kori removed her hand from Dicks arm he quickly and gently took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Giving it a squeeze, he brought her hand up to his mouth, barely brushing his lips over the back of her hand. His eyes never left hers.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Sounds wonderful!" Kori managed softly, suppressing a squeal as she turned toward her car.

Kori felt like she could float. She almost started to skip as she moved toward her car. She knew Dick was still looking at her, but she knew if she looked back she would melt or change her mind and stay rather than go home and rest up for work. It was official: she was smitten.

Dick stood dumbfounded, his hand and arm tingling from her touch. He really could not remember being so drawn to someone. As he saw her pull away in her car, his head reeled. He had a lot of thinking to do. He had to pull out all the Dick Grayson charm and plan the best first date ever.

The moment was spoiled by the cringe-worthy phrase "Hey, Dickie-poo!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Ugghhh, Kitten! Certainly Kitten would be familiar with 'the walk of shame': it describes going home after donning the clothes one had on the previous day or evening, that is, broadcasting an impromtu sleepover.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Plot Summary - AU - Dick Grayson, MD falls hard for Kori Anders, RN when she comes to work temporarily at the ER where he is an attending physician. Has the notorious playboy finally met someone he could be happy with? Will Kori want to have anything to do with him?

Richard Grayson - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone - ER doctor

Karen Beecher - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancé

Tara Markov - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth - ER doctor

Gar Logan - ER Nurse

Wally West - Paramedic

Katrina "Kitten" Moth - Registration Clerk

.

Dick's shoulders slumped. The spell had been broken. In the parking lot of Denny's Kori was gone and Kitten was there.

Even if the universe had not been as kind as it could have been, he had at least connected with Kori and had gotten her phone number. No, things hadn't gone smoothly, especially by Dick Grayson's standards. First, there was Gar asking Kori to Denny's. This ended up being a preemptive strike, not allowing Dick to ask her out to do for something more private after their shift was over. Then there was the attack of the socialites, women trying to gain Dick's attention under the guise needing his help, knowing his dedication to fund raising and philanthropy.

Now this. Dick slipped his sunglasses on.

"Kitten" he hissed.

She had been so horrible to Kori the day before and the last thing he wanted was to talk to her. Was Kori even out of the parking lot? Could she have seen Kitten coming up to Dick?

Dick didn't look up to find out, nor did he turn around to look at Kitten. Maybe this was all a sleep deprivation-induced hallucination.

"Dickie-poo I just knew you wanted to have breakfast with me! You're here in the parking lot waiting for me!" Kitten said loudly enough to be heard in Delaware as she walked around Dick getting into his face.

"No Kitten, I'm not here to have breakfast with you. Its Saturday morning, I am here having breakfast with my friends after the night shift, like I always do."

"What, no kiss this morning?"

"No. No interest."

"Really, not too long ago, you seemed plenty interested."

Dick shuddered, feeling his skin starting to crawl. "Look Kitten, I'm not interested anymore. We've gone over this."

Kitten leaned in, "I've always been able to change your mind before," she placed her hands flat on his chest and started sliding them up toward his neck.

Dick grabbed her wrists. He had to consciously try not to hurt her. He would never hurt a woman, but he was angry and frustrated, with the situation and even more so with himself.

"No Kitten."

He held onto her wrists longer than he should have as the brief fear that had crossed her face was replaced with lust and a disturbing grin, "Oh, Dick, feel free to restrain me anytime."

Dick dropped her wrists like they were on fire. "Kitten, enough. Just go."

Dick turned to go back inside. He really had not wanted an altercation and this was getting out of hand.

Kitten stood there, stunned. She balled her hands into fists. "This isn't over Dickie-poo, you hear me, this isn't over!"

Dick continued to walk toward the front door of the restaurant, and Kitten finally turned back and marched toward her car.

Unfortunately for Dick, everything from the sweet exchange with Kori and then to the blow up with Kitten had occurred directly in front of Denny's front plate glass windows.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori entered her car. She was excited and thrilled and a little scared. She had just met Dick and here she was giving him her phone number! Sure he was gorgeous and bright and had been very nice to her, but it was not her style. However, Kori was also almost 30 and Galfore was getting restless about her being single. She enjoyed her independence but she was lonely.

When Kori did date - which was not often due to her busy schedule at times and her (and Galfore's) high standards - she would bring her own car. She needed the control, she needed an escape root, and she was just plain cautious.

She was very fit and strong and kept her wits about her, but bad things happen sometimes to women, and she was not going to allow herself to get in the position to get hurt again, physically or emotionally.

But she felt she could trust to Dick. Maybe because she knew that Tara thought he was a great guy, even though she had only known Tara for a day as well. Maybe because he had spent time in her homeland of Tamaran. Dick had spent some time there, he knew the language, and she hoped would respect her and her culture.

She pondered all this sitting in the front seat of her car without really focusing on anything. She placed the key in the ignition and turned over the Mercedes' engine and adjusted the stereo's volume. She then leaned forward, checking how she looked in the rear view mirror, giving herself a happy smile.

Finally she looked and focused forward, taking off the parking brake and placing the car in drive. Just then she saw Dick and Kitten across the parking lot, Kitten's hands splayed across Dick's chest.

Kori froze for one second and then peeled out of the parking lot, heading south toward the embassy.

She was a mix of emotions. She was jealous, she was angry, she was confused, she was embarrassed, she was disappointed, and she was even a bit love sick.

Dick had said he and Kitten were not an item any longer and she saw him push Kitten away the evening before. He also told her Kitten was persistent.

For the drive home she worked hard on concentrating on the Saturday morning traffic. She tried to push Dick out of her mind and couldn't.

By the time she made it to Massachusetts Avenue, she had concluded that she would hear Dick's side of things. She wanted to give Dick a chance. Not being the queen of self-esteem, and to protect her own feelings, she rationalized that maybe he had just wanted to be friends.

She resigned herself to wait and find out when Dick called her, that is, when he called, if he called.

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

For some reason, when I added Chapter 8 the story did not move up to the top of the 'Teen Titans' cue. Before reading this you may want to check back to see if you have read the last chapter - just in case!

Chapter 9

Plot Summary - AU - Dick Grayson, MD falls hard for Kori Anders, RN when she comes to work temporarily at the ER where he is an attending physician. Has the notorious playboy finally met someone he could be happy with? Will Kori want to have anything to do with him?

Richard Grayson - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone - ER doctor

Karen Beecher - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancé

Tara Markov - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth - ER doctor

Gar Logan - ER Nurse

Wally West – Paramedic/ER Nurse

Roy Harper - ER Nurse

Katrina "Kitten" Moth - Registration Clerk

.

Dick shook his head, did his best to square his shoulders and started walking back toward the entrance of the Denny's. Leaving his sunglasses on, he entered the restaurant, turning the corner, moving toward the large booth that was still occupied by his coworkers and friends, a currently astounded Gar Logan and Wally West.

"Dude!" Gar started with an expectant and shocked look on his face.

Dick said nothing, he pulled his wallet out grabbed a $50.00 bill and tossed it on the center of the table where it joined the $20.00 bill that Kori had left a few minutes before.

"What happened out there? You got Kori's number though right? You're gonna ask her out, right?" Wally asked.

Still no response from Dick.

"Dude, Kitten was here? Did Kori see her? Will Kitten ever give up?"

Finally, trying not to look defeated, Dick said quietly, "Not now guys. I'm outta here. I'll see you later."

And with that Dick left his friends who at least didn't have to worry about paying for their own breakfasts.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick Grayson crossed the parking lot and got into his 2010 Cadillac Escalade. A jumble of emotions, he exited heading north.

The drive took 45 minutes out to his home, better known as Wayne Manor, and the adjacent Dark Night Farm. Dick ignored the no fewer than 5 calls on his cell phone. With the volume high, he left the scan button on the radio for nearly the entire trip, never settling on anything to listen to. _I turned the radio up loud so I don't have to think. _

He pulled to the rod iron gate, and waited less than two seconds before he was buzzed in by Alfred, the butler at Wayne Manor. Parking the SUV in the cavernous garage, Dick entered the manor as quickly and as quietly as possible, heading directly for the wing where his bedroom was.

He entered his large bedroom, making sure the curtains were drawn tight, and went into the adjoining bathroom, turning on the shower. It was after 10:30 AM and Dick had been up for almost 24 hours.

Right then there was a knock on the door and in a proper English accent he heard "Master Dick?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

The door was opened a crack. "Master Bruce wishes to remind you of the cocktail party at the Cricket Club at 7 PM this evening."

Dick always tried to be very polite to Alfred who had always been so patient with him, but he still let out a fairly loud sigh.

"Thank you, Alfred. Let Bruce know I'll catch up with him later. I just worked 16 hours and I'm beat. I'm showering and hitting the hay till at least 5."

Dick was in no mood to talk to anyone and it was true he was tired. He then added, "Please hold any calls. Thanks Alfred."

"Very well." The door clicked shut quietly.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori got home and into her room in the residential part of the Tamaranian Embassy without seeing Galfore. She knew even though she was a grown adult, she was sure her 'uncle' would scold her about her schedule and the fact that she would not be sufficiently rested for her shift that afternoon.

Kori took a quick shower and got into bed, trying not to think about a certain young doctor that had more than caught her eye. She kept telling herself that she was working to work, not meet people. She also allowed herself to have her continue to have doubts about any romantic intention Dick might have.

She slept fitfully until about 2 PM when she got up, showered again, dressed and headed back to Lincoln Memorial for her 3-11 PM shift in the ER.

TtTtTtTtTt

Gar and Wally being Gar and Wally told just a _few_ people about Kori, about how Dick was so taken with Kori, about how Dick had gotten Kori's number, and how Kitten had hunted Dick down.

They were in no means malicious gossips, it just was so spectacularly interesting. And everyone liked to hear Dick Grayson stories.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick got into the hot shower and finally allowed himself to think about Kori. _God she's beautiful. Why do I feel like I know her? How come it feels we are connected somehow? Why is she getting to me so much?_

He turned the faucet, allowing the hot water to become tepid, nearly cold. Even after nearly a day of nothing but overwhelmingly positive feeling he had about Kori, his feelings were morphing into annoyance and anger. _Why did she come into my life now, while things are still messed up? _

Reliving the events of the previous day, he continued to become increasingly agitated. Dick Grayson started to slip back into playboy mode. _Maybe she isn't anything special. She would be fun to play with though. No, Dick, she isn't like that._

Dick didn't want to have to deal with any of it, he wanted his life to be simple and fun. Drama? Maybe a little drama, but just a little bit of work, plenty of play and as few commitments as possible.

He did realize that on some level all of this: his agitation, his annoyance and even his anger was at himself and at Kitten.

At least for the time being however, Dick Grayson decided he wouldn't be calling Kori Anders.

TtTtTtTtTt

Again, be sure you've read the last chapter.

I think I am proud of this little chapter. Hopefully I am portraying Kori and Dick well, that she is insecure and that he would project his anger onto Kori.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Plot Summary - AU - Dick Grayson, MD falls hard for Kori Anders, RN when she comes to work temporarily at the ER where he is an attending physician. Has the notorious playboy finally met someone he could be happy with? Will Kori want to have anything to do with him?

Richard Grayson - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone - ER doctor

Karen Beecher - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancé

Tara Markov - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth - ER doctor

Gar Logan - ER Nurse

Wally West – Paramedic/ER Nurse

Roy 'Speedy' Harper - ER Nurse

Katrina "Kitten" Moth - Registration Clerk

Barbara 'Babs' Gordon – socialites, former flame of Dick

Galfore – Kori's uncle and the Ambassador to the US from Tamaranian

Bruce Wayne – Dick Grayson's adopted father, diplomat and former US Ambassador to Tamaran

Alfred – Bruce's and Dick's butler, friend and confident

.

Dick was lying on his bed, half-heartedly tossing throwing stars at the dartboard on his closet door. Currently there were three stuck in the mahogany paneling and four on the Berber carpet. He had been awake for over an hour and had been thinking about Kori. He kept thinking about how incredibly attracted he was toward her. He had worked through most of his anger and was now working on being scared, of all things. Yeah, she could be the one. _Why do I keep thinking that? I just met her. I better run. _Although it wasn't her fault that she had come into his life now, he just wished she had come along.... later? Earlier? Never? He wasn't sure.

There was a knock at the door, "Master Dick"

"Yes, Alfred."

"It is 6:45 PM. Master Bruce is ready to leave for the Cricket Club."

"Thanks Al, I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

His fate was inevitable. Another boring Washington cocktail party. Dick got up with a grunt, shaved and dressed in a navy pin striped suit with thin magenta tie. He grabbed his house keys, wallet and sunglasses from his dresser and headed down to the foyer.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick sat silently in the limousine with Bruce, who he had barely acknowledged him with a nod when he climbed in the back, taking a seat on the bench across from Bruce and close to the back of the vehicle.

After Bruce reviewed some State Department memos, he placed them back in his briefcase and sat back.

"What has you in such a great mood, Dick?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

"Nothing."

"You didn't have to come."

"Yeah, I did."

"Girl troubles?" _Was it that obvious?_

"None of your business. How 'bout you?"

"Actually I am good on that front. I'll be meeting Selena Kyle there, we are having dinner afterwards, so you'll have to fend for yourself."

"I'll manage."

"You usually do," Bruce said with a smirk before the gentlemen rode the rest of the way to the party in silence.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was tired. Luckily, the ER was busy so she was able to ignore the fact that she had not slept enough. It also meant she could not dwell on Dick.

Not that he had expected him to actual call yet, but it would have been nice.

She met Roy Harper, or 'Speedy' as his friends and coworkers call him. Like Gar and Wally the two night nurses Kori had met the day before, this guy had a lot of energy. He was a little too friendly, but respectful. She felt as though she was handling things tactfully and professionally when he dropped hints about 'getting together'.

"I'm still settling in and have so much to do." She offered. "Perhaps next Saturday at Denny's? That is where you guys always go, is it not?" If Roy hadn't heard that she was at Denny's that morning with Dick, Gar and Wally, he'd surely know now.

"Sure, sounds good. Just cause I gave up the night shift, doesn't mean I can't have breakfast with the guys."

Kori smiled. He was competent, pleasant, attractive and trying. But Kori was funny about certain things and as long as she could remember, she was completely incapable of thinking about more than one man at once. Even if it was a casual interest or tiny crush, it was one man and one man only.

Dick Grayson was not just a casual interest or tiny crush, she already knew that for certain. She also knew enough to realize that as certain as she was becoming about him, she knew things barely ever worked out easily. Being from a very different culture with very different social rules along with her own moral code, she had seen more than a few budding romances die quickly.

Kori wanted to hold out hope for Dick due to the connection she was sure they had. The question remained that if he was interested in the way she thought he was, and even if he was looking for something serious, was he patient enough for how things to progress the way they had to go for her?

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick took another sip of his vodka tonic, which was another double. He was bored beyond belief and was propped up against the wall half-listening to Selena talk about the importance of global warming awareness.

"What are your thoughts Dick?"

Dick really hated this kind of discussion. He was compassionate, but definitely conservative if not Libertarian, which made him quite unpopular at most Washington parties. "Global warming? Its a crock of shit, Selena. Its a conspiracy among the alleged intellectual cognoscente. Al Gore's an idiot...."

"And a Nobel Laureate."

"He's an attorney and a politician, not a scientist."

"Oh look who's here!" Selena said with suspiciously forced enthusiasm.

Dick turned to where Selena was looking and got a glimpse of long red hair and his heart skipped a beat. _Could she be here?_

"Babs, Babs come over here!" Selena called out. Dick tried to hide his disappointment when the redhead turned out to be Barbara Gordon and not Kori Anders.

Barbara, or Babs Gordon was the police commissioner's daughter and a very well known socialite. She and Dick were friends since their days in prep school and had dated fairly seriously for almost two years when Dick was first in medical school.

When Dick's clinical training started and he realized that he was struggling a bit and they broke up. They remained friends however, even occasionally crossing over into the 'friends with benefits' column, and only when Babs was single. She never had a shortage of men interested in her but she tended to be pretty needy when alone.

At first Dick was happy to help Babs with her needs, especially when he was an intern and resident and just needed to feel something on that level. Between the inhumane hours, the horrors of the training, and the cut throat competition, he like so many in his chosen profession needed the human touch whenever possible, and fell victim easily at that point in their careers.

Finally when Dick took his job at Lincoln's ER and his life stabilized, he and Babs had a heart to heart and realized they were hurting each other more than they were helping each other and more than they were truly comforting each other. They remained good friends, and Dick would often escort Babs to various events in DC. Sometimes they'd kiss and fool around if they had been drinking too much, but had at least stopped sleeping together.

Bruce had covertly made sure Babs was at the cocktail party that night. The society pages would be filled with pictures of the rich and famous at the Cricket Club the next day, and Bruce knew that Dick being pictured with Babs would help to rehabilitate Dick's reputation. The photographer was more than happy to shoot multiple picture of Dick and Babs who always photographed beautifully and who the editors knew would draw readership.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick and Babs fell into easy conversation as they always did, and shared memories, laughing about the 'good ole days' of prep school and college, of fraternity parties and inaugural balls, of sailing weekends and beach parties.

And Dick had a bit too much to drink. As Bruce had mentioned to Dick earlier, he went off with Selena, and Dick relied on Babs to get home. Eventually.

Babs was needy that night. She would never say no to Bruce but had reluctantly agreed to attend the party knowing that her most recent ex-boyfriend, a high caste Indian national and member of the Cricket Club, would be there. Just her luck, Babs ran into her ex Monsieur basically upon entering the club. He who was cool but civil. Unsolicitiously, he had again made it perfectly clear clear he was no longer interested in her. To add insult to injury, Monsieur had a beautiful blond named Betsy close by, another socialite and an acquaintance of Bab's and Dick's.

Between Babs' deflated ego and Dick's rush of emotions and lack of sobriety, it was the perfect storm for the "with benefits" part of the relationship to kick in for the first time in a few years. Dick had sent Alfred home after he and Babs were left off stumbling into her Georgetown brownstone.

But Dick's mind was not with the redhead he was actually with. It was with the redhead that by that hour was long since home from her shift at the ER.

Their kisses were feverish, their hands all over each other on top of their clothing. It was a dance they had practiced and performed on and off for years.

Dick repositioned himself, laying on top of Barbara on the sofa, kissing her deeply.

He mumbled through his passion, "Oh, Kori"

Barbara froze. "What did you say?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything." _ Did I?_

"Who's Kori?

Dick paused. "I.... I said that?"

"Yes."

"Its nothing."

"Nothing?" Babs demanded, her already wounded ego did not need this and Dick knew it. He did not want to hurt his friend. Luckily for Dick, Babs had never met nor even heard of Kori Anders. And luckily for Dick, he was quick witted in spite his drunken state.

"Oh, I was thinking of calling you 'Coral', cause.... cause of your red hair." _Yeah, that might work._ "Guess I'm pretty drunk."

"Yes, you are and pretty color blind." Babs laughed and smiled at him and took a deep breath, trying not to hide her disappointment.

"Dick, we can't do this. I'm calling you a cab and getting you out of here."

Dick was very relieved that Babs had been able to make that decision for them before either of them did anything they regretted.

TtTtTtTtTt

soon, or maybe not so soon my lovelies, Dick and Kori will find their way to each other.

Please review. Now am I sounding needy?

.

Please pray for Iran and her people.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Readers (and hopefully reviews), here is our next chapter. Its bridge on the front end, and then the beginnings of a larger piece of the story on the back end. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and Lippincott has not sent me my new stethoscope bell yet!

Chapter 11

On Sunday Kori woke very tired but decided to attend 8:00 AM Mass. The early April day was cool but the skies were clear. She enjoyed her solitude. She was used to going to mass alone and enjoyed the 7 block walk to the cathedral.

Kori had been indoors for almost 48 hours straight due to her work and sleep schedule and if she knew anything it was that she just had to spend some time outside. She just never felt right if she didn't get sunlight.

After services and breakfast, she called Tara and in the afternoon they met up to attend the outdoor festivities of DC's Cherry Blossom Festival. The trees were in the peak of their bloom. They were beautiful, with all the pink puffs. Kori had been to Tokyo before while the cherry blossoms were in bloom there, and Washington's certainly rivaled the ones that she saw in Japan.

Kori and Tara found conversation easy and discovered a few mutual interests including gardening and exercising. Tara confided that if she weren't a nurse, she'd love to be a landscaper.

When Kori arrived home, she pored a cup of tea and sat outside in the gardens behind the embassy. There was rod iron furniture painted a bright white, and she sat with both of Washington's newspapers, flipping through each section by section. The Washington papers were different from Philadelphia's, not only from the political coverage but with the coverage of the people themselves.

Galfore had informed her that as part of the embassy she would be part of DC society. At was apprehensive about it, but perhaps it wouldn't be bad. Especially if there were a certain Dr. Dick Grayson that could escort her to such events.

And that's when she saw it, and her heart simply sank. There was Dick Grayson smiling for the camera, his arm around an attractive woman. Kori was certain it was he before checking the caption, reading it just to make sure.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick awakened to a sour stomach and massive headache. He was mouth was dry and he cursed himself for drinking too much and to have not bothered trying to stay up until he was sober which might have partially ameliorated his fate. It was nearly noon.

He remembered everything in detail, of seeing Barbara, heading home with her, making out with her on the sofa. Thank God she sent him home by cab.

What was going on with him? Drinking to much, hooking up with Barbara? And after all the months of the Kitten fiasco (most of which no one knew about as they were behind closed doors thankfully).

He thought about Kori. He never found out her schedule and wasn't even sure when he'd even see her again.

TtTtTtTtTt

Monday and Wednesday Kori worked 3-11 pm. She continued enjoying her work in the ER and was meeting a lot of great people. On Wednesday she finally saw Dick again, the first time she had since the previous Saturday.

He hadn't called, but she was not counting on it since seeing his picture with Barbara Gordon in the society pages. Kori was confused as to why Dick had even asked for her number the morning of the day he was going to a party with another woman. She wanted to get to know him better but was frankly never good at anything that would have been complicated.

As far as Dick went, there was no doubt he remained attracted to Kori and longed to get to know her. That was definitely confirmed late on Wednesday evening when the police arrived with a highly intoxicated 28-year-old man arrested for lewd behavior. Things were relatively quiet and Kori decided it might be fun to take up a wager.

It was a common practice in many emergency rooms that had somehow never made it to Lincoln's ER. It was betting on the blood alcohol of drunk patients. Generally good harmless fun.

The rules were simple, everyone was supposed to visit the young man, quickly look him over and come up with a predicted blood alcohol level or blood alcohol content (BAC). There is skill involved in making such a prediction beyond the person's weight, sex, and age: there are other factors such as other illnesses, alcohol use history, other drugs ingested, and how quickly the alcohol had been consumed.

Kori flitted around the ER, clipboard in hand and solicited the predictions of the nurses and doctors currently in the department. Her enthusiasm was infectious. Karen was disappointed that there was no actual wagering going on, but Kori pointed out that although she has nothing against gambling, that it was best just to offer the victor bragging rights.

Not surprisingly, it was Dick who got the closest to the unfortunate gentleman's alcohol level of 451. Kori congratulated him enthusiastically and caught herself before giving him a huge hug, so he had to settle with an arm grab and something akin to a snuggle.

It was yet again that Dick realized how much fun life was with Kori Anders.

TtTtTtTtTt

Even after this, there was something holding Dick back from calling, from diving into anything. The way he looked at her did not go unnoticed of course and he also found that unless completely involved in a particular patient's care or when instructing a student or member of the house staff he couldn't stop himself from looking for her and when he found her, to really look at her.

Kori grew more comfortable and was not put off by this, she began to believe that Dick was sincere. She was flattered. And Kori, growing bolder, took her share of glances at Dick as well, although hers were usually quick and shy.

Tara was part of a group of ER workers that were not only big Kori fans, but were really committed to getting Dick and Kori together. It was odd that within a week or so of Kori starting there that this could be going on. It was reminiscent to Kori's observations Freshman year in her dormitory, or technically, her College House where there were fast close friendships made and the prospect of new romances. This scenerio was not at all unusual in any emergency department.

The group, primarily made up of Tara, Gar, Vic, Karen, Rachael and Wally wanted to first off get Kori to take a permanent nursing position even if only one or two shifts per week. Wally and Gar were really pushing for her to work every Friday night with Dick, and she had agreed to at least through the agency to work for the next four weeks. The four musketeers were a force to be reckoned with.

TtTtTtTtTt

"County to Lincoln." It was 11:45 PM on Friday evening and a call came over from the county's fire rescue.

"Lincoln Here," Dr. Dick Grayson responded.

"Inbound with two victims of MVA. Both responsive. 46 year old female with probable multiple fractures, 12 year old female with contusions and lacerations. Both were restrained. ETA 4 minutes."

"Thank you county, Lincoln out". Dick removed his white coat hanging it on the back of a chair. Kori caught herself looking at how well his scrubs hit him - does he get those tailored? Then she realized how nice the blue color of the scrubs matched his eyes... the eyes looking back at her. She stifled an 'eep' as she realized that he saw her checking him out.

Kori found herself unable to look away lost in Dick's eyes. She finally managed a "Duty calls" and turned around to walked over to treatment room one.

Dick was surprised, he actually felt weak in the knees. He steadied himself on the chair, shook his head and chuckled to himself. Yep, she was definitely getting to him.

"Wally, can you grab an extra stretcher? We'll keep them in here together". The room was fairly large and would accommodate two patients easily.

The two patients arrived on separate gurneys, each in a Philadelphia collar and strapped on a backboard. The little girl was crying "Mommy, I'm scared!"

Her mother didn't respond, she had become unconscious.

Kori went to the girl's side leaning over so she could look her in the eye. "Hi, my name's Kori, I'm one of the nurses, what's your name?"

"Its Jody" the girl replied quietly.

"Well, Jody, there is going to be a lot of things going on really fast, and I need you to be brave. The doctor is making sure your mom is fine and I will be looking at you first, okay?"

"Yea - yes"

"Good Jody. First we care going to move you onto one of our beds." Kori grabbed the bottom of the backboard, an EMT grabbed the top, "One, two, three..." and Kori and the EMT pulled her gently onto the hospital stretcher.

"OK, where do you hurt?" Kori said to the girl, started to look at her from head to toe. Caught up in the collar and board was a mass of red hair, similar in color to Kori's.

"My leg - it bleeding - and my head hurts. This thing on my neck hurts." The young girl said reaching for the collar.

Kori stopped Jody's hands before they could tug at the collar and tried to reassure her, "We will get that off soon, I promise, and we will get you off that board. We will have to take you to x-ray first, and that will be in a few minutes."

There was a flurry of activity. Kori was able to give Jody her undivided attention as Gar, Wally and Dick worked with Jody's mother Janet who was the priority patient.

After both patients were x-rayed, Dick handed Janet off to the on call orthopedists and surgeons. She had multiple pelvic fractures and internal bleeding and would be going to surgery.

Dick then was able to concentrate on the 12 year old. "Jody, it should be fine to take your collar off, but I want to double check your neck and back first."

"But Kori already checked me." the young girl protested.

Dick smiled at Jody then looked at Kori. "I am sure Kori checked you and she would have told me if there was anything wrong, but I just want to make sure, OK?"

Jodi replied with a nod that made her wince slightly. "OK"

Kori helped Dick take the collar off the young girl. Dick checked over her neck and back carefully. He then assessed her head, chest and abdomen. Kori was impressed with Dick's demeanor and kindness he showed the little girl.

After he was finished fully assessing Jody he reassured the girl, "Alright, everything looks good. I am going to check you leg now."

Removing the drape, Dick saw a deep 5 inch gash on Jody's leg.

Dick had no obvious reaction to the horrible wound. He looked the girl in the eye and said, "Jody, I am going to be right back. Kori's gonna stay with you."

Dick left the treatment room to page the plastic surgeon on call, Dr Xavier Red. Dick hated him, but he usually did a good job and with a large cut on a young girl, it was wise to consult plastics.

After some him and having to go through the hospital operator to call Xavier at home, Dick spoke with Xavier.

After six rings, Xavier answered. "Ah, I'm not on call Dick."

"Of course you are, you are on every other Friday." Dick pointed out to his colleague.

A muffled female voice was audible on Dr. Red's side of the line. "Look, Dick, I can't come in."

"You have to. I have a twelve-year-old girl with a nasty gash on her leg and a mother in surgery and she does not need a scar to deal with."

"I can't."

"I'm losing patience here, Xavier. You are needed. You are on call. End of story." Dick could feel his body heat up with anger.

"Uh, come on Dick, be a friend. You do it. Or find someone else." Xavier said, trying to placate him.

Dick replied firmly, "You can't get out of this, and I'm not your friend."

"I really better not... I've been drinking."

"You have got to be kidding me." Either it was true or it wasn't, but there was no way Dick could even allow Xavier to see Jody.

"Do me a favor buddy," Xavier said, "just suture her up. Give her my card, I'll see her on Monday and make sure you did a good job."

Dick was beyond pissed, but there was no sense screaming at Xavier. "This isn't over!" he hissed and he hung up the phone.

TtTtTtTtTt

more soon I promise! fluff is on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Welcome back.

I have been reworking it, its not quite right but I thought I'd run it up the flagpole as it were.

Please review - it makes me happy!

Disclaimer - I don't own the Teen Titans!

Chapter 12

After x-rays and a careful examination, Jody was no longer restrained on the back board and the hard Philadelphia collar on her neck had finally been removed by Dick and Kori. It was then that Jody realized she was no more comfortable now than she had been with the board and collar; in fact, she probably felt worse. Being held in place by of the board and collar had prevented her from considering much beyond that she had been in an accident, that her mother was injured, and that she was waiting just for something to else happen.

Fear began to envelope her and the 12-year-old realized how much her leg hurt, how much her head hurt and even how much the IV hep-lock in her forearm hurt. What was worse was that Jody's dad, out of town at the time of the accident, had yet to arrive in the ER. As friendly as Kori and the ER staff were, Jody felt very much alone, even without full knowledge of the extent of her mother's injuries or the fact that her mother was actually currently in surgery.

It was then Jody remembered that there was still blood on her leg and glass in her hair. And it was the glass in her hair that she started to really get upset about. Auto glass is different fregular, everyday glass that one might encounter. When broken it is not nearly as dangerous, breaking apart into pebble-sized pieces with an aqua green caste from the tinting rather then tiny, see through daggers. But it is something that no one wants in their hair.

Kori had been at a bit of a loss as to what was taking Dr. Grayson so long. Kori and Jody remained alone in the treatment room and with Jody medically cleared and no longer restrained, Kori was about to commence the unpleasant job of cleaning the young girl up. Kori attempted to engage the 12-year-old in topics like school and sports and boy bands but Jody was too wound up to hold much of a conversation, at least on those subjects. Although the leg wound needed to be readied for treatment, Jody kept remarking about her hair and both the actual and perceived glass and the actually and perceived cuts to her scalp so Kori decided to concentrate on it first. Kori retrieved a basin and a comb and began removing glass and smoothing out the young girl's thick red hair while she waited for Dick to return.

Kori found herself looking at the girl's long red hair, hair not so different than her own. Kori was being tugged by a memory she had long since forgotten. It involved a young girl, finding that her own long red hair was covered in glass and dirt and debris. It was Kori's memory of the day her childhood ended, the day that terrorists attacked many parts of Tamaran's capital city, the day that all the unrest and mayhem had started. It was last day she would be happy while in Tamaran.

Kori got lost for more than a moment until she heard a concerned girl's voice, "Kori, is everything okay?"

Realizing that she had zoned out and had probably scared her poor patient a bit, Kori smiled and looked up. Quickly returning from her memory, Kori apologized, "I am so sorry Jody, now, lets figure out something we can discuss. You like science, but do not wish to discuss school. You like sports and music. What else do you like?"

Jody paused. "I like fairy tales" she said quietly.

Kori replied, "As do I," and added, considering that Jody was really trying to be grown up but was nothing more than child, "and you are never too grown up for a fairy tale. Let's make up a story together. Where shall we begin?"

"With a beautiful princess!"

"With a beautiful red-haired princess!" Kori added.

Jody nodded in agreement, "Yes, a red-haired princess!"

"And what should the princess be doing?" Kori asked, continuing to carefully go through the girl's thick hair with the comb.

"She should be sitting in her favorite spot in a beautiful garden. In a garden, by a fountain."

"Oh, that would be a pretty spot! And what is she doing there?"

"Um, she should be, she should be writing in her secret diary."

"She has a secret diary? What should she be writing about?"

Jody paused, and blushed for a second and said softly, "about a boy."

"Oh, a boy," Kori said in a soft tone as well.

"Yes, she should be writing about a boy."

"Does the princess like the boy?"

"Yes she does," Jody said, then added thoughtfully, "but she is not sure if the boy likes her."

"Oh. Why is that she is not sure if the boy likes her?"

"he hasn't told her."

"Oh. He hasn't told her but they have the princess has spoken to the boy, no?"

Jody responded, "well yes, but... but they talk about other stuff and the princess can't tell if he likes her or not."

Kori then said, "Do they have fun talking?"

"Yes"

"Has the princess told the boy she likes him?"

"No! She is too shy!"

"Is the boy shy too?" Kori asked, repositioning Jody's head to go through another section of her hair.

"Not usually." Jody thought for a moment, "He has many friends, but does not say much to the princess anymore."

"He used to talk to the princess?"

"Yeah.., before"

"Before?" Kori realizing that perhaps Jody was reflected on a life experience, she tweaked the story adding, "before he knew she was a princess or before he knew she liked him?"

Jody blushed. "Both" she said meekly.

"Well," Kori said, "I have a secret."

"What?"

"The boy likes her."

"Really?"

"Yes! That is how boys sometimes act."

"Oh." Jody paused. "Good."

Kori smiled at Jody. "I think I'm finished with your hair. Can we continue our story while I clean up your other cuts? I will try really hard not to hurt you."

"Okay"

Kori retrieved a sterile basin, Betadyne and gauze and set up a bed side table at Jody's left side.

Kori began the story again, "So the boy and the princess like each other, what happens next in our story?"

"They kiss!"

"They kiss? Oh, they can't kiss yet."

"They can't?"

"Not yet. Don't you think something else should happen first?"

"I know, I know! The boy can save the princess from a dragon."

"Okay, the boy can save the princess from a dragon - so is the boy a prince?"

Jody knitted her brow. "Well, he is, but she doesn't know it yet."

"I see."

"Actually, okay, I know," Jody said enthusiastically, "the dragon comes and a knight comes and saves the princess."

"But what about the boy, I mean prince?"

"Kori, the knight is the prince!"

"He is Jody?"

"Yes and he saves here and then they kiss."

Kori smiled. "Do they live happily ever after?"

"Yes!"

Just them the door opened and Dick came back in the room. Trying to hide his anger and frustration over his argument with Dr. Xavier Red, he gave his patient a smile.

"I'm sorry Jody that took so long, I am going to fix your leg now if your ready."

Jody looked worried and Kori gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Trying to put the girl at ease, Dick said, "Hope you guys found something to do while I was gone."

"We were just talking," Kori offered smiling at Jody, "you know, girl stuff."

It was then when Jody's father arrived. After introductions, Dick and Kori ducked out of the room to give the girl and her dad some privacy.

Kori went to grab some additional supplies needed to suture such a large wound.

"Kori, are you ready?" Dick asked, turning toward her.

"Yes," Kori said, then looked up at him noticing his unusually dark demeanor, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. The plastic surgeon wouldn't come in."

"Really?" Kori not hiding her surprise at the unprofessionalism of whoever this person was.

"I'll tell you about it later." He studied her carefully, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, its just been emotional...." Kori started. What was she going to say? 'I was picking glass out of Jody's hair when I thought about picking glass out of my own hair after my home was bombed when I was a little girl'.

Kori did not complete her thought when Dick said reassuringly, "I know, it is so hard treating kids. If I wanted to work with kids sick and hurt kids, I would have worked at a children's hospital."

It was a reasonable assumption Dick had made, but he was wrong. Kori sighed slightly, she couldn't expect him to read her mind, could she. She mustered the strength and pushed memories of her own aborted childhood from her mind.

Her face betrayed her mental struggle and Dick continued to watch her. He looked at her in a way that was full of concern and she felt like she could tell him everything. But now wasn't the time.

Kori found her voice. "I am ready to assist whenever you are ready."

Dick held her gaze, knowing that she needed someone to talk. Bur it wasn't the time or the place. He smiled, gave a slight nod and said, "Let's go then" and they returned to Jody's room to finally take care of her leg.

It was then that Dick Grayson realized just how much he wanted to reassure and to comfort Kori Anders, and not just in that moment. He realized that he wanted to, no, that he needed to protect her, to save her and to never let her go.

TtTtTtTtTt

a/n: minor point - you have up to 12 hours to close a wound, so there's no malpractice per se... Also, Dick isn't being callous about kids, a lot of people see a huge difference between treating kids and adults


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Housewarming

"Thank you for stopping by Kori," Karen said to her coworker.

"You are welcome Karen. I am happy to help."

Karen had asked Kori to come by on Sunday afternoon at 1 PM to help set up for her first housewarming party. Her fiance Dr Vic Stone had found the home and fell in love with it. Karen wasn't officially living there yet and they had just become engaged, but they had decided to go ahead and throw a party to have their friends over.

Unfortunately for Kori, she had been scheduled to work 3-11 pm as so many people wanted off for the party. 'What are agency nurses for?' was her response to a very sad Gar Logan when he learned of her scheduling conflict.

Realizing it was another missed opportunity for Dick and Kori, Vic had conspired with Karen and had also invited Dick over before the party.

Karen and Kori were finishing up with rearranging some of the furniture and doing some minor decorating when Dick and Vic pulled up in Dick's Escalade.

Karen grabbed Kori's hand and ran outside "Let's help unload."

Not knowing what had gotten into Karen, Kori was about to say something when she realized she was about to run right into Dick.

"Hi Kori," he said with a warm smile.

"Hi Dick" she locked on his eyes, still covered with sunglasses.

"Ahem, hi, Kori," Vic said with a chuckle when he saw how Dick and Kori reacted to each other.

Kori was still lost in the moment, and Lord knows how long she would have been if Dick had had his sunglasses off. When Vic's words sunk in, she blushed and turned to the party's host, "Hi, Vic, how are you?"

"Good, but there is a lot here to unload."

Bags of groceries and cases of beer and boxes of wine and liquor filled the back of the SUV.

Karen gawked, "Did you get enough?"

"Can't chance running out" Vic said to his fiance with a wink.

Kori reached into the back without hesitation and grabbed three cases of beer at once.

Seeing her, Dick laughed, "and you're like the strongest girl ever?"

"you do not mind?"

"Mind? No, in fact I think..."

"Kori, you're going to get a hernia!" Karen exclaimed seeing what Kori was carrying, interrupting Dick.

"This is nothing, I assure you. I used to regularly wield half-kegs out of the trunk of my Volvo"

"When was that?" Dick asked, amused and a little surprised.

"I had fun in my youth too guys, I've thrown a keg party or two in my day," she said, feigning hurt.

"You? Fun?! I need proof!" Dick teased.

"Really, I am sure I can come up with proof. Really, I am fun." Kori said continuing toward the kitchen.

"I have no doubt about that," Dick said following her.

Once the cases were deposited in the kitchen, she looked up to see Dick smiling at her. She looked so cute and he just wanted to attack her with kisses. He took off his sunglasses. Kori began to blush.

"Come on you two, we have to finish unloading", Vic called to them from outside. Another moment lost.

A little later, Kori and Karen had been concentrating on the the preparations outside when Kori went inside to wash her hands. From the hallway she overheard Dick say, "Yes Vic, there _is_ an incredible connection between Kori and I and I am not denying it."

Her eavesdropping was cut short when she heard a crash outside. No huge emergency it turned out, Karen had just knocked over some folding chairs. Kori checked her watch and gasped at the time. She was going to be late for work if she didn't get going. She said goodbye to Karen and then went inside to find Dick and Victor.

"Hi guys, I am sorry for having to leave but I better get to work. Enjoy the party – I will do my best to stop by later."

Dick smiled but looked disappointed, "Let me walk you outside."

They walked toward Kori's car, stopping before they got too close.

Dick asked hopefully, "I'll see you later? Or should I call?"

"I would love for you to call," she started, a little confused at what Dick was getting at, "I always want to talk to a friend. But I was going to stop by after work. You will be here, will you not?"

"I'll be here" Dick promised.

"Then I will see you later." With that Kori jogged toward her car and Dick headed inside.

Dick reeled, thinking about that last exchange. Did that mean that she was only interested in being a friend? Was she coming back for the party or for him?

Kori had confounded Dick the day before. At the end of the overnight shift, she had seemed very sad and a bit upset after dealing with Jody the young accident victim. All he had wanted to do was hug her and he walked her to the parking lot. Dick gave her a very light hug, more of just an arm around her. She definitely hugged back but had turned down the normal Saturday morning trip to Denny's. She even turned down Dick's alternative offer to skip Denny's and do something on there own.

Kori on the other hand was very comforted by Dick's kindness that morning, and it helped her deal with the memories brought on by the difficult overnight in the ER. She loved his hug and had wanted to hold on to him and not let go. But she had turned down his invitations because she thought she was going to be bad company and did not want to burden Dick with her quiet mood.

While Kori was reluctantly at work and the masses poured into Vic's house, spilling out to the yard. Work was made even more unpleasant by the presence of Kitten who she had successfully avoided the past week but unfortunately had to deal with that evening.

When Kori's shift was over, she was held over for a bit, it just couldn't be helped. Kitten of all people told everyone who would listen that they had a late admission and Kori was probably staying over late. And when Kori got to the party it was very late and Dick had given up on Kori getting there. That gave Kitten the opportunity to pounce.

Kori only saw part of it, the part that hurt the most. Kori finally finished up changed and headed over to the party. She had to park far down the road and arrived at almost 1 AM. The party was still in full swing and when she finally spotted him, Dick was sitting with Kitten next to him and her hand in his lap!

Kori let out a gasp and turned and ran back toward her car. A number of people saw what had happened, and everyone turned on Dick. When he tried to explain it, he mumbled something about "well Kitten put her hand on my, in my lap and I reacted – its not what you think! You understand, don't you?"

The most memorable response was Gar's, "Dude, what are you, like 16?"

Dick let out a growl and tried to catch up with Kori to apologize, but unfortunately she was too quick and was gone.

TtTtTtTtTt

Oh the terrible stuff I put these two through!

I will update again soon, I promise, the next 2 chapters are basically written.

Please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

a/n - I added chapter 13 and 14 within about 12 hours so it may not show up correctly in the cue - please check to see if you've read the last chapter! LJ

Chapter 14

Plot Summary - AU - Dick Grayson, MD falls hard for Kori Anders, RN when she comes to work temporarily at the ER where he is an attending physician. Has the notorious playboy finally met someone he could be happy with? Will Kori want to have anything to do with him? Their attraction to each other was obvious but would circumstances allow them to be together?

Richard Grayson - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone - ER doctor

Karen Beecher - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancé

Tara Markov - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth - ER doctor

Gar Logan - ER Nurse

Wally West – Paramedic/ER Nurse

Roy Harper - ER Nurse

Katrina "Kitten" Moth - Registration Clerk

Babs Gordon – socialites, former flame of Dick

Galfore – Kori's uncle and the Ambassador to the US from Tamaranian

Bruce Wayne – Dick Grayson's adopted father, diplomat and former US Ambassador to Tamaran

Alfred – Bruce's and Dick's butler, friend and confident

Xavier Red, MD – plastic and reconstructive surgeon

Dick awakened in his room at Wayne Manor. It took only a few moments to realize how awful he felt. He really messed up this time. And not just with Kori, but with his friends and colleagues.

He went to the hospital to meet with Xavier Red, to discuss with him what had happened the previous Friday night when the plastic surgeon made himself unavailable when he had been on call.

Dick was surprised with himself. He should have hung Red out to dry for blowing off call. The final say would be with Vic as chief in the emergency department and with the medical staff committee, but Dick was willing to hear Red out. Well, and he knew that doctors tend to protect there own, and as angry as he was, the outcome was fine. Jody's wound was taken care of and the ER didn't fall apart for the 75 minutes it took to stitch her wound properly.

There was a lull in the cafeteria. It was just after 2 PM that Monday afternoon. Kori had spent the last two hours in the medical library going through some of the medical and nursing journals. She copied a couple articles and was grabbing a cup of coffee.

Her hair was up in a long French braid tucked into a bun. She was in jeans and a sweater having not yet bothered to change into her scrubs for the 3 o'clock shift. She was deep in thought, intent on finding something palatable to eat in the cafeteria's fridge. She had already decided to get a very large coffee, not that she was too much of a caffeine fiend, but today she needed the boost.

Dick was pouring coffee when he noticed a woman walking up. He gave a quick glance, and had a feeling of being drawn to the woman. It took him a couple beats of his heart and a second look to realize that the woman was Kori. He gave her a small smile and a wave.

Kori smiled back in spite of the fact that Dick was not her favorite person at the moment. She had been very upset to see him with Kitten at the party, but they really hadn't made plans, had they? He had never even called her, maybe he really wasn't interested.

"Kori, I'm sorry," Dick managed quietly.

"Its fine," she lied, grabbing a Styrofoam cup and filling it with coffee. She wasn't the violent type but she the idea of throwing coffee on Dick Grayson flashed in her mind.

Before he could say anything, Kori was already turning away. But feeling his eyes on her, she stopped and turned, simply saying, "Guess, I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Yes, I'm working, I'll see you Wednesday." He cursed his fate. He hadn't expected to run into her. He had really hoped to apologize properly. He even had checked for her number on his cell but hadn't made the call yet.

Kori was all the way to the cashier when he heard from behind him, "So Grayson, whose the cutie?"

It was Red. _Cutie,_ he thought, _that's my Kori! Oh wait, no, she's not mine cause I'm an idiot.._.

"Know her, Dick?" Red continued, "she looks kinda familiar..."

"Grab your coffee Red, lets get this over with." Dick wasn't going to say a word about Kori to him.

Dick and Xavier went back up to Xavier's plush office to talk. Xavier had given him a story about mixing up call dates that was probably bullshit. He added that he had been very busy working with the surgery residents. Dick worked hard to remain civil. He knew Red would get away with his little stunt, it was a huge breach of ethics but not big enough for disciplinary action.

Red suggested they meet at the country club later that week. Dick just scoffed at him, "Remember, I'm not your friend."

TtTtTtTtTt

Traffic was already starting when Dick was on his way back to Wayne Manor. Dick ran in and changed, heading over to the stable.

It was a Monday, the day off in the horse world. The only one around was the barn manager Manny.

Seeing Dick in breeches, he greeted him, "Dr. Grayson, riding Buster today?"

"Yeah, where is he? And please Manny, like I keep telling you, call me Dick."

"I'll grab him, he's still turned out. He's still a little full of himself though since the wind picked up." A small cold front had come through earlier and the young colt had been up on his toes dancing a bit as the wind got under his tail.

"I'll grab him Manny, this really should be your day off anyway."

"I got stuff to do out back," Manny replied, "call me if you need me. Oh, I forgot to tell you, the big guy is coming in later tonight."

"In the middle of the campaign?"

"Yeah, the road's killing him." Dick frowned, Bruce was not going to be happy.

Dick approached the paddock to see the colt cross the field in a beautiful suspended trot, glistening with sweat, his black coat looking almost blue.

Dick let himself through the gate and placed the chain shank over Buster's nose just in case he needed the control. Walking past some of the mares, Buster knickered at them. Buster planted his feet in front of one of the paddocks and looked over at one of the mares who hung her head over the rail, ears forward. Dick allowed them to sniff noses when the mare suddenly pinned her ears, spun around and squealed, kicking out at the fence.

Dick petted the colt before leading leading him on toward the barn. "Don't look at me, I don't understand women either."

TtTtTtTtTt

Riding was a mistake. Or at least a distracted Dick Grayson riding a rambunctious three year old stud colt in a cool April wind was a mistake.

It doesn't matter how good a rider you are, and Dick was a very good rider, there are occasionally times when you dismount without permission. Dick had been putting Buster through his paces doing very large figure 8's and had established a steady working trot. But when Dick crossed the center of the arena, sitting a beat and changing the bite of the reins, Buster let out a single, huge buck. Instinctively, Dick let go and allowed himself to fall. Tucking his head, he rolled, his right shoulder impacting the rubber screenings of the arena.

Manny had been watching and just laughed, "hey Dick, you should have been an acrobat!".

TtTtTtTtTt

Tuesday wasn't too bad, but Dick was a little sore and iced his shoulder throughout the day. He worked on some investments and foundation matters. He headed over to the barn for a bit but didn't ride.

He was surprised he hadn't heard from any of his friends. Usually his phone started ringing by midafternoon. He knew his ER friends were angry with him. He also knew the best way to make everyone feel better. Even if it was a disaster when he talked to her, he had to talk to Kori. Not that he knew what he would say.

He picked up his phone and and scrolled through for her number. He hit send and wasn't sure if he was relieved or not when she picked up.

"Hello, this is Kori,"

"Uh, hi Kori, its Dick, Dick Grayson,"

There was a beat of silence on her end. His number had flashed 'Private Caller' so he hadn't realized it would be him on the line. "Oh, hi Dr. Grayson."

Her tone was distant but Dick was content that she hadn't hung up. "Hey, want to grab lunch tomorrow? I'd like to see you."

Another beat. "Oh, well I'm working at 3 and have a few things to do..." she started. She _had _wanted him to call for so long.

"How about coffee?" he offered.

Kori smiled hurt feelings easing a bit. "Sure."

They agreed on meeting the following day about 1:30 at a coffee house near the hospital.

TtTtTtTtTt

sorry, another short chapter but there's hope for Dick and Kori yet!

please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Coffee talk

Dick almost called to cancel coffee with Kori. He could not believe his bad luck. He felt fine the day before and thought ironically that 'wild horses couldn't drag me away' from seeing her, but on the second day after unceremoniously being bucked off his young Dutch Warmblood, Dick was very, very sore.

So he iced his upper back, neck and right shoulder, then took a hot shower and some Advil. He felt like the Hunchback of Notre Dam and he carried himself very much as such.

Awkwardly Dick got ready for his date with Kori. But was it a date? Finally he was ready to leave, it seemed like it took him forever, but he wanted to be sure that he looked as good as possible especially under the circumstances. Dressed in jeans and a light blue oxford, he donned a beautifully tailored dark brown suede blazer and of course added sunglasses to complete his look. He got in his SUV and proceeded toward the hospital to the agreed upon meeting place.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori had arrived early to the Starbucks to meet Dick. She settled in a table with a view outside so she could watch the world go by.

She had been very excited, but also very apprehensive. She wasn't sure that she would have even answered her phone two days ago had his name come up on caller i.d. rather than 'private caller.' She had been so certain initially when they had met that there was more than a passing attraction, but he was acting very much like the playboy she had heard about.

Mixed feelings was way to simple a term for what was going on.

But Kori did make sure she looked extremely good, just in case. Was there any harm in that? It was still a very cool April day and she wore a lavender cashmere sweater set and jeans that were (at least to her) a bit too tight but that that actually fit her perfectly. She left her hair completely down and curled the ends. She wore the lightest bit of lavender eyeshadow, some plum eyeliner and peach blush along with her standard mascara and lip gloss.

She sipped her tea quietly, waiting for him to arrive, looking very much forward to seeing his handsome face and wonderful blue eyes. Maybe now she'd get the chance to get to know him a little better.

TtTtTtTtTt

As Dick gingerly got out of his Escalade, he could see Kori in the front window of the Starbucks. She smiled and gave a wave, and he thought that it was a very good sign. He knew he had been acting really badly and in no way was showing Kori with any consistency that he cared about her, that he wanted to get to know her. But with what he perceived as hints so far, he couldn't figure out if she really wanted anything but friendship.

Kori considered him carefully as he walked toward her. Her expression changed to worry.

"You are damaged! How are you going to work?" she exclaimed as he got to the table, she stood up but suppressed the urge to hug him.

"I'm fine Kori, I'm fine." Dick said with a palms down, open hand gesture to settle her down.

"You insist you are fine when clearly you are not!" she replied.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little sore, that's all. I did switch off work with Victor though."

"You are not well enough to work but came to meet me anyway? What happened?"

"Its nothing, I just took a bit of a tumble..." Dick started to say with a blush, not wanting to admit he fell off his horse.

Kori took this as Dick not wanting to talk about the details.

"Richard, we can talk another time, you are clearly in pain. Let me walk you back your car" she said motioning him outside.

Dick flushed a bit, liking very much they way she called him Richard.

"Kori, I'm fine, I was hoping we could talk," he said insistently.

"We can talk later, Richard." Kori said stubbornly, "you can't be comfortable walking around like you are right now!"

He obediently walked back out of the Starbucks with her.

As they walked, she dropped back for a minute to analyze his movement. He kept going and suppressed a smirk. He was happy to have her so blatantly checking him out, he just wished it wasn't because of an injury.

She caught back up with him. "May I take a quick look?" she asked with a very serious face.

Dick stopped and looked at her and arched an eyebrow. Between calling him Richard and asking to 'take a quick look', no amount of pain could block some very pleasant thoughts.

"Okay, get in the back of the car, and let me get in the other side," Kori commanded when they got to the far edge of the parking lot where his car was.

A twinge of excitement hit Dick but he dispelled it as he ambled around to open the passenger side for Kori and then painfully walked around to let himself into the back seat after removing his suede jacket.

Once he was inside, Kori bounced onto her knees on the leather bench seat.

"Let me take a look," she said as she turned him toward her, feeling along his upper chest and shoulders. She knitted her brow and considered his physique. She was clinical but not completely detached when she was briefly examining him. He definitely had extremely well defined muscles. In spite of the way she was examining him and in spite of his discomfort, Dick was definitely getting aroused and considered that it might be a good time to start kissing her senseless.

"Okay, turn around," she instructed.

Guess it wasn't time for the kisses. So Dick complied, turning around. It was a bit of relief because he now was really blushing and his pants had gotten tight.

Kori did not seem to notice and again went over his muscles with her hands, this time in his neck, upper back, and shoulders. She instinctively found the area of the injury, all along the scapula and in complete spasm.

"Here we go," she said with certainty and began to work on the main part of the spasm in his right trapezius muscle.

"Wow, this is really bad," she said a short time later with compassion and sincerity.

She carefully dug her fingers into the center of the muscle spasm and worked in concentric circles, each time providing a strong pressure with the pads of her thumbs until the muscle fibers below it stopped their twitch.

Dick felt like he had died and gone to heaven. At each point where Kori was working it would be so painful but then with the deep pressure there would be a surge of relief bordering on pleasure when the spasm ended. He suppressed groans and continued to work very hard at not showing that he was enjoying her touch too much. He knew this was therapeutic, clinical laying of hands but he really wished it was more. And he could get completely used to it.

A couple times he started to say something, Kori shushed him in a kind tone, mumbling, "I have to concentrate." She worked for nearly a half hour.

Finally she felt no more spasm, and realized she was finished and smiled. "Better?"

Dick came out of his daze and croaked out, "Ah, much. Thanks," as he turned around to see her.

She smiled at him brightly. Now it was her turn not to blush.

"I welcome you." She was flustered enough to make a syntax error. "There are few problems Tamaranian acupressure will not solve," she added quickly.

The whole experience was odd. She had only meant it as a gesture of helping a friend, solving a clinical problem. Now, it completely dawned on her and Kori realized she was in the _back seat_ of Dick's car, having been _touching him_ for some time. Kori averted her gaze, checking her watch absently and eeped. It was nearly 3 PM.

"I have to run I am going to be late!"

"Kori, we didn't get a chance to talk - " Dick started.

"I know, I'm sorry, we will," Kori said, moving toward the car door. "I'm glad I can help though."

"Oh, you definitely helped. Thanks again." Dick said, smiling his best smile back.

"What are friends for? Now, go take a hot shower and no more ice. Take it easy and write yourself a script for a muscle relaxant if you absolutely have to."

"Thanks, _Doctor_," he teased as she jumped out of the car, not realizing that indeed she actually had an earned doctorate. It was then he realized that she used the dreaded 'f' word again. Was friendship really all she wanted? He really hoped not.

TtTtTtTtTt

I don't mean to go so slow, oh wait, maybe I do! At least I update pretty regularly. Next Chapter should be up within 24-48 hours.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! Welcome back (or welcome to) my story.

Sorry for the short chapter – I split the one I had written and will upload the second half as Chapter 17 as soon as I finish smoothing it out, hopefully some time 7/1/09 or 7/2/09

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC entity. I do own the plot line.

Chapter 16

Flustered was the understatement of the century. Kori was late for work. It was still dawning on her what had happened, and how it could have been misinterpreted. Having just spent much of the last hour with Dick Grayson. With her hands all over him. Alone. In the back of his car.

When they were supposed to meet for coffee, she saw that Dick was in a great amount of pain and knew she could help him. Whatever he had wanted to talk about she felt that it had to wait and she just hadn't thought that it might have been misinterpreted until now.

Not that anything happened at all, but had anyone seen them? At least the Escalade had tinted windows. Her need to help outweighed her common sense. She never, ever put herself at risk. Not that Dick posed a threat, but she hadn't known him two weeks ago! Plus, he was the first guy she even found herself attracted to in, well, forever so she had to question herself if she was being reckless.

Kori decided that if she were to work that night with Karen or Tara or the others that she was getting friendly with, she would not say anything about meeting Dick for 'coffee'. Especially with Dick's behavior at the party at Vic and Karen's. But she began to feel that the interchange between Dick and Kitten might have been different than it appeared. She would give him a chance to tell her. Again, somewhat delayed, she finally realized that it was probably what Dick had been so insistent about talking to her about in the first place.

Resolved to take a positive attitude toward Dick and unable to take the smile off her face, she entered Lincoln's ER a couple minutes late for her Wednesday 3-11 shift.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was in another world. He had been so uncomfortable and now he felt _fantastic_. He had been sure he was going to spend at least the next few days half doubled over after his fall. He had even rearranged his work schedule because of it. Even if it was strictly therapeutic, he really liked Kori's touch. Why did have the nagging feeling that Kori only wanted to be friends? He smirked to himself and made the decision that even if that were the case that he would try very hard to change her mind.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick enjoyed the next day. He still felt wonderful and spent most of the day over at Bruce Wayne's stable, Dark Night Farm, tending to the horses along side the staff.

He got reaquainted with Nightwatch, or 'Bully' as he was known around the farm. He was their first 'good one' – the horse that could really go somewhere. He had come back from the Gran Prix show jumping circuit for a break. According to his rider, he just wasn't doing as well as he had been, knocking down a lot of rails, and that he just might need a break from the campaign so he was shipped home.

At 13, Bully was getting to the point that he was going to either make it or not. Bruce had put a lot of money and time into the horse and Dick had known that he was unhappy that the horse was home. He went in to take a look at the horse himself. He didn't want to think anything was wrong, but he knew Bruce would not accept that the horse might 'just need a break'.

Dick stood the horse on cross ties and looked him over carefully with Manny. Satisfied that there was nothing obvious wrong with him, Dick decided to hop on him to see if he could figure it out what might be wrong.

Bully was very different from his first son, Buster. Imported from Germany, the Dutch Warmblood stallion was very highly trained when Bruce purchased him five years before. He was schooled to 4th level dressage and could easily do the highest jumps. He had been drilled and drilled and drilled till he had did everything right every time. Bruce had payed a lot for him but thought it would be worth it. The best part for Dick was that it gave him a world class horse to ride, even if at this point he only rode for fun.

Dick put on Bully's saddle and bridle, checking everything carefully himself. Dick first worked Bully on the lunge line, having him circle about to watch him go. It always seemed funny to Dick – only imported a few years ago, the horse only 'spoke' German, so he went through the verbal cues 'gehen', 'traben' and 'handgallop' and worked him in each direction.

Dick thought he saw something wrong, so he told Manny his suspicions and asked him to watch the horse go. Getting a leg up, Dick got on Bully's back and eased him through his paces. The horse almost anticipated every move; all Dick had to do was think about it and the horse did it.

Finally Dick pulled him up and asked, "How's his back end?"

"You're right, he definitely isn't engaging his hind end as well as he usually does. I'll get the vet out and come up with a game plan."

"Hopefully its not a big deal or Bruce is gonna have a fit."

"Yup, and you're going to have to tell him."

"Me? Manny don't make me do it..." Dick almost whined.

"Sorry Dick, I don't get combat pay, so its up to you." Manny said. "I'll call the vet though."

"Gee thanks, Manny."

TtTtTtTtTt

Friday came and it had been two weeks after Kori started to work at the ER. Kori got to work at 3 PM and Dick was due at 7 PM. She thought about him with a blush – she only had meant to make him feel better and to help him when she worked on his back two days before – but in retrospect she liked having her hands on him. She admonished herself – wasn't that inappropriate? Well, it was a friendly encounter when she gave him the acupressure treatment, it wasn't like he had come to her as a patient. She had to relax – maybe life would improve if she could just let her guard down every now and again.

TtTtTtTtTt

Thanks for Reading – please review!

I realize almost nothing happened and there is an exciting few chapters going up I promise!

For those concerned about the plodding along of the plot – the events of Chapter 16 actually take place only two weeks from the beginning of the story. We started in early April, its now mid April. I even know the actual dates just 'cause thats the kind of geek I am! I will also do my best to continue to update this story at least twice weekly.

Nightwatch is actually loosely based on two different horses I have owned.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone. Welcome back to my story. This chapter ended up when fairly long when I reworked it but didn't need to be split - hope everyone enjoys!

This chapter was written weeks ago and I have really worked on it and tried to get all the points across. Mainly it is supposed to give insight into Kori, hopefully I've done that. Again, apologies on the lingo, I've tried to remove or explain it fairly well.

Please review – it makes me happy!

Will try to update over the weekend, but being the holiday, our schedule is pretty busy. Happy 4th of July America!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 17

Cooper

After Dick arrived, the he and Kori shared a number of shy smiles, but hadn't gotten a chance to talk. Kori found herself feeling very positive about Dick and had to suppress the urge to smile too much. She really enjoyed the way he looked at her and looked forward to a chance to talk to him later in the shift.

Before that could happen, Kori had her first encounter with a surgical intern, a Dr. Cooper. He was on a month long rotation in the ER, working directly under the supervision of the ER doctors. No one was sure what his first name was - perhaps it actually was 'Doctor' some had joked.

Once he started his rotation, Karen and Tara had been immediately concerned about Dr. Cooper. He just didn't seem to know what he did not know, which is very dangerous especially in the ER when there has to be precise split second decisions. The ER docs were concerned as well and kept an eye on him, but Cooper was headstrong and would often go ahead with ordering tests and medications without consulting anyone. He consistently broke the two golden rules of medical internship: never make the same mistake twice and never make a bunch of mistakes all at once.

The nurses knew what was right and wrong when he was ordering things, but not all would question him. As an intern and it being mid-April, Cooper had actually only been a doctor for about 10 months, and even if you include medical school, would have taken care of patients for less than three years.

Over the first few days he was there, Karen and Tara came up with a system sanctioned by Vic and the rest of the ER docs, that if Dr. Cooper getting out of line, the RN was supposed to overhead page in the ER 111 for nursing back up, as it were, or 811 if the MD was needed. It was designed to keep everyone safe and to prevent any potential 'scenes'.

Kori was at first amused by the prospect of someone like this - how could anyone make it through medical school and into a surgical residency and be that inept? But when Kori met Dr. Cooper that evening, she was completely put off. He always called the nurses "Nurse" - and not even "Nurse _blank_" - even if he knew their names. He became impatient very easily, he said inappropriate things to patients, family and staff. But it was the poor medical decision making that was beyond appalling. The paging system had not been used but Kori had a feeling it would be.

Dick was not a Cooper fan either. He loved teaching and supervising students and staff but he couldn't stand Dr. Cooper and he couldn't control him either. Because Dick only worked about 1-2 days a week and usually only overnights, tonight was only the second time he had to work with him. He had meant to talk to Vic about him, but hadn't gotten the chance. He felt they should talk to the doctor that oversaw the surgical residents. He heard a rumor that Cooper was related to a hospital board member, but couldn't imagine that anyone had so much pull to allow a potential lawsuit and train wreck like that.

It was nearing 10 PM and a patient was brought into the ER being carried by her adult son. She was just 58 years old, emaciated and petite to begin with. Kori recognized right away that she was actively dying and began to assess her and speak with the family and prepare them for what was happening.

When someone is actively dying, it looks like what the name implies. Far too few people go gently into the night, falling asleep and never awakening, maybe drawing one or two gasps of breaths at the very end. For many people, dying is hard work. The most noticeable is the 'work of breathing': deep, irregular breaths that use all the muscles in the neck as well as the abdomen and chest to draw in the breaths. Nearly always present is the accompanying noise of these breaths. It can sound like a percolator, wet breaths that can be so very loud that in the end, the "death rattle" that lay people whisper about. Then there is the restlessness. In the last hours to days, many will pick at their clothing and bedding, and even try to get up even if they has been confined to the bed previously. It is the feeling that the person has that they are going somewhere, unable to realize that it is a trip that they do not have to physically move to take. This is all usually accompanied with further and further withdrawal socially and interactively.

Dr. Cooper came in after a short while and had no idea what was going on and the scene that was unfolding was excruciating. Doctors at Dr. Cooper's stage of training do not always know the intricacies of the dying process, but to be completely ignorant of it, to disrespect and mistreat the patient and the their family was unthinkable. To some doctors, a dying patient always felt like failure but to most people, especially nurses, it is a part of life.

For Kori, this work was a huge part of her personal expertise and practice. She had taught end-of-life care and extensively studied it across multiple cultures. Kori was a nurse practitioner but she was a PhD prepared nurse as well. She had her own reasons for not making people aware of her level of education and the work she was doing was not effected by the fact she held a doctorate. In the role of an ER staff nurse, there is not much differentiation whether one has a diploma, an associate's degree, a bachelor's degree, a master's or even a PhD.

Dr. Cooper ran into the room after Kori's initial assessment and immediately started barking orders: an IV, an EKG, oxygen, blood gases, etc. Kori did not want to embarrass Dr. Cooper by questioning any of his orders directly but when he referred to Judy as a GOMER ("get out of my ER") she was ready to lose it. She did nothing he told her to do, all of it was contraindicated, anyway. She simply walked over to the phone and accessed the ER's overhead paging system for both 111 and 811. Dick and Karen came into the room.

Kori turned down the lights to help calm the patient. Kori continued to calmly assess the patient, coming up with the game plan. Dick pulled Dr. Cooper out of the room, and Kori got a chance to explain what actually was going on to her loved ones and how Judy's symptoms.

Even if he wasn't aware that she was a nurse practitioner, Dick knew Kori had the situation under control. He asked her for suggestions for the orders. She cocked a brow and he gave her a reassuring smile. She asked him to order sublingual morphine to steady the breathing and control any pain, atropine sublingually as well to dry up the secretions that were making the horrible death rattle and to have some Ativan ordered in case Judy's agitation got worse. Dick readily agreed and placed the orders.

Kori explained to the family why oxygen and IV fluids would make things worse. She explained that Judy might know that they were there and encouraged the family members to stay within an arm's length of her face when interacting with her.

Somehow Dr. Cooper, who was having none of being pulled off the patient, burst into the room, literally dragging Kori from the patient's bedside. Once out of the room but still within the Emergency Department, Dr. Cooper seething at this point poked Kori extremely forcefully in the ribs and said, "You nurse, me doctor".

Kori looked at Cooper defiantly and said with a smirk "That is not what the MD stands for - at least not usually."

It might have been almost funny if Dr Cooper wasn't so angry or if he had not essentially stabbed Kori with his fingers. Dick saw this and was there in an instant extremely concerned the Cooper would further assault Kori. Not taking any chances, Dick picked up Cooper, a full foot shorter than he, and carried him to the back of the department and into his office.

At that point Kori had gone into what was could be described as warrior mode. She was focused and angry. In spite of the injury to her ribs, that was already beginning to swell, Kori squared and set back her shoulders, marching directly behind Dick and Cooper.

Now back in the office Dick, Cooper, Kori and Karen assembled. Kori wanted to go back to her patient and their family, not to get away from the confrontation or Cooper but she did not want to abandon the patient and her family even with Tara who able to step in.

To add to the scene, just as the shouting had begun, in walked in Dr. Xavier Red, the plastic surgeon and apparent mentor to Cooper. Dr. Red had been already at the hospital when Cooper paged him so he ran down to the ER to defend Cooper. Having heard only Cooper's version of the story, Red was also screaming for the nurse that had 'defied' Cooper. To further ratchet up the hostilities, of course Red and Dick hated each other, having had a confrontation that previous week concerning Red not coming in during his call.

As things were being argued about and discussed, Red kept staring at Kori. She was well aware, as was Dick, who was already feeling very protective toward her. Technically, Cooper had assaulted her, having poked her with force between her breasts and Dick had wanted to rip out Cooper's throat when he saw him do that to her. The only reason he had as much control was how incredibly calm and composed Kori was.

Finally Dr Red interrupted the discussion and said, "Dr. Anders?"

Kori stopped and looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

Cooper blurted out, "She's a doctor!"

"What difference would that make?" she hissed back at him.

Red answered for her "She has a PhD, correct Dr. Anders?"

"Yes Dr. Red, but here I am working as a nurse and do not use the prefix of doctor, its too confusing to the patients. I only use it in academic settings."

She paused trying to get her mind around this little wrinkle, "How would you know that? Its not something I've told anyone about down here."

"I saw you lecture last year at Harcum Junior College."

"That? That was a lecture for nursing assistants and students..."

"Not surprising" Dick said under his breath. Dick Grayson was a playboy but Xavier Red could be considered a predator.

Red spoke up again, trying to placate Cooper, but also being sure to compliment Kori, describing her as a leading expert in end-of-life care. Kori was certainly not ashamed of her education. She explained that she always tried to return to staff nursing so that she would always maintain the 'nurse' part of a nurse practitioner.

But this was hardly the point, they were way off track from Cooper's behavior and Kori wanted to get back to Judy.

Kori was starting to have a lot of rib pain. She finally left for Dick, Vic, who was called in right after the incident, and Red to deal with Cooper in Dick's office. She got a chance to use the bathroom and took a peak at her ribs that were significantly bruised. She knew she had to tell someone that she was indeed injured, but wanted to delay it as long as possible.

When she left the locker room, she turned the corner and almost ran smack into Xavier Red.

"Oh, Dr. Anders, I just wanted to apologize about Dr. Cooper. He didn't really hurt you did he?"

She was taken aback. "Its Kori, and I trust he will be dealt with properly."

"And call me Xavier. Listen, I'm really interested in your work..."

"Dr. Red, this is not the time or the place!" she snapped trying to keep her voice down.

"But just let me make it up to you, nothing bad should ever happen to a cutie like you..."

Kori was getting so angry her nostrils were flaring. "Are you kidding me?! Dr. Red, no..."

Just then Dick found them and before he knew it, he stepped in between them, ready to go toe-to-toe with Red.

"I believe she said this was not the time or the place. Why don't you get out of my ER Red? I'm sure there will be follow up on this incident but you need to leave. Now."

Red left without further incident and Dick turned to Kori. She wanted to cry. She knew she had to admit she had been injured.

Dick looked at her, trying to read her face and then gently pulling her into a tentative hug. She let herself lean into him but when there was a little bit of pressure as their upper bodies brushed up to each other, she flinched

Dick finally realized that Kori had been injured.

"We are going to need to take a look at you," Dick said softly.

Kori tried hard to not show how upset she was becoming, holding back tears.

"Are you going to be okay for a minute? Lets put you in one of the back treatment rooms, and I'll get Tara and Karen, okay?"

Dick found Karen and asked her to meet them in one of the treatment rooms. He got Kori an ice bag and returned to the room with Karen. There was an awkward silence between Dick and Kori. Cooper's assault had to be documented and Dick needed to assess her which meant seeing her chest. Policy was that a doctor would have to examine it.

Kori begged to get out of the assessment. She tried to refuse, she did not wish to disrobe for anyone, especially Dick. Finally, Tara found a solution by calling Rachael at home who came in to do the assessment and to care for her new friend. Unfortunately, there was a significant contusion and swelling, so the examination was not the end of it. X-rays were ordered, her vitals were taken and so was precautionary lab tests were drawn.

Kori wanted to die as things continued to happen. Kori, as well as the staff that witnessed it, had to speak with the police. Everyone seemed to have to be involved. Because of the severity of the incident, Vic and Karen were of course involved, along the nursing supervisor, administrator on call, head of security, public relations manager and risk management officer. All parties came into to the ER to take statements and document everything. Pictures, pictures had to be taken.

Kori's resolve was fading, the warrior was leaving and the poor child refuge of a war torn country was beginning to appear.

Once all the interviews and documentation was done, Kori was sent home, but actually went back to Tara's apartment and Rachael also stayed with her. By this time all the incident paperwork were done and a report was filed by police well after 1 AM and Wally and Gar were already there for their shift.

How was she going to tell Galfore? He would turn this into an international incident and she was trying to figure out how to skirt the truth to keep Galfore from going completely ape shit.

Dick wanted to comfort Kori so badly. He was sad to see her leave, especially because they hadn't gotten another chance to talk before she left. At least she was in good hands with Rachael and Tara.

Why hadn't he reacted quickly enough to stop Cooper? He was racked with guilt. Karen worked in Kori's place and Vic stayed to keep his best friend Dick company and ended up covering most of the patients seen that night. They spent much of the night talking to Dick about everything, and about Kori.

Dick finally spoke to Kori when he called later in the day on Saturday. He just couldn't think of her romantically, it didn't seem right. He was resolved to be there as a friend.

The next few days were horrible. Kori was embarrassed. The bruising and ligament damage was significant and she actually couldn't work. And then there were the emotional problems. Work was supposed to be a safe place. Sure, sometimes a patient would be out of it or high or demented and you'd get hit or bitten, that was part of the ER. But to have been attacked by a coworker, a doctor for Christ's sake, Kori just couldn't get her mind around that.

They would later find out that Cooper was cracking under years of strain and cocaine use. He never returned to Lincoln Memorial, having been admitted to rehab soon after the incident in the ER with Kori. Kori hadn't wanted to press charges because of the potential publicity, and sadly at least to Kori, the shame. She tried to convince herself that the assault was a result of the drug use alone and not another problem.

Dick's longing for Kori was unbearable for him, trying to push the romantic feelings aside. He was at a loss for what to do for her but did call her every day or so to see how she was.

And she didn't know what to say to Dick, how to react to him. She took his calls and tried to be cheerful. He asked about visiting but she insisted that she was not up for visitors. As much as Kori wanted Dick to help her through what had happened, as much as she could have been comforted by him, she was too embarrassed, not only because of the injury but that she felt she had been weak. She hated feeling weak.

TtTtTtTtTt

Thanks for Reading – please review!

Cooper is fictional. I thought of using Speedy, who had a drug problem in the DC comic universe (Teen Titans, c. 1971), but I didn't have the source material and I also think he could really be a great character that I could use in the future.

For anyone who doubts it, rib pain is excruciating. When someone is in a coma and you want to try to wake them, you do a sternal rub, usually rubbing your knuckles over one side of the sternum or breast bone. A condition known as costochondritis involves the swelling of the ligament between the bones of the ribcage and can plague the sufferer for 4-8 weeks or more. In some cases the pain can become chronic even permanent.

There are probably questions on the med use for the dying patient, especially with all the media on Michael Jackson dying. One great way to understand the use of morphine or other opiates or narcotics at the end of life is that it 'tricks' the brain into accepting a low oxygen level in the blood. As the oxygen level in the blood drops, the body works harder to get oxygen, what is called increased work of breathing, the urge to breath at all called the hypoxic drive (hypoxia = low oxygen). A _little_ bit of morphine tells the body that a lower oxygen level is ok and maintains and steadies breathing. A lot of morphine wipes out the urge to breath at all even in cases of low oxygen level, wiping out the hypoxic drive. Morphine at the end-of-life is in no way like a lethal injection.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Everyone – Happy 4th of July

Another little bridge chapter for you, but the next chapter is definitely what people are looking forward to so I decided to put them up back to back! Enjoy!

Chapter 18 – Pain and Loneliness

It was midafternoon and Dick was taking refuge at Dark Night Farm. He stood with his hands resting on the top rail of the fence, the heel of his left boot hooked onto the bottom rail. For the umpteenth time over the past few days he was thinking about Kori, worried that she was hurting both physically and emotionally from Cooper's attack. He had called a couple of times and she seemed distant. He wish he knew how to help her.

"Dr Grayson..."

"Dr Grayson..."

"Dick, what's up with you?" Manny asked walking up from behind Dick.

Manny's words finally registered. "Sorry, Manny, lost in thought."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, not really." Dick turned to face his friend. "So Manny, do you think that the training plan'll work?"

Bruce's top show horse Nightwatch, or 'Bully' as he was called at the barn, had been pulled out of some major show jumper competitions due to poor performance.

"Can't hurt. The only thing that the vet came up with for why Bully isn't jumping well was some weakened back muscles, and we better come up with something to address."

"Bruce is having a fit with this guy home. How much do we pay that trainer?"

"Too much obviously, but lets not worry about that. Like we discussed, I need you to just trot hills, up and down. We will start off with 45 minutes today and work up five minutes a day, and see if we can't get a hind end built back up. No galloping, no jumping. Just let him move and carry you. At least he won't bounce you off like Buster would."

"Yeah don't want that to happen again." Dick said, his thoughts of course returning to Kori who had helped him with her acupressure treatment after his fall off one of their other horses. _Is there anything I can do for her? Should I try to see her? I don't even know where she lives. Would it be acceptable to send a card or flowers?_

"Dick?"

"Sorry. Yup, riding Bully will help. I can definitely use the time to clear my head."

"Sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

"No thanks, its just been a tough week."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Excuse me, Koriand'r?"

"Yes, Frank?" Kori looked up at her butler when he appeared in the upstairs hallway outside the anteroom of her bedroom.

"There's one of your coworkers from the hospital to see you."

Kori paused, _could it be...? _and then asked, "May I ask who it is calling?"

"Dr. Roth," Frank responded much to Kori's relief.

"I join you downstairs in a minute. Thank you."

Kori checked herself in the mirror. She definitely did not look as vibrant as she usually did. But then again, she had been through quite an ordeal just a few days before. She tried out a brave face for the mirror and satisfied that she wasn't looking completely vulnerable, she made her way down to the foyer of the Tamaranian embassy.

Walking across to meet Kori as she decended the stairs, Rachel Roth said, "Hello Kori, sorry to intrude, its just you haven't returned my calls. I was just getting a bit concerned."

Kori kept an arm in front of her, guarding a bit because of her sore chest.

"I did not mean to worry you, it is just the whole experience has been so... embarrassing." Kori admitted. She was feeling ashamed. She hated all the attention.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed at all Kori," Rachel replied emphatically. "But I can certainly see how upsetting it could be."

"Thank you Rachel, and yes, it certainly has been upsetting." Kori replied as she began to nervously twist her fingers.

"Anything you want to talk about? It would probably do you very good."

"Oh, I do not know if there is anything to say." Kori made a small smile and tried to make eye contact.

"Oh, my apologies. Where are my manners? Please, Rachel you are already here, so come in. We can sit out back. Can I have Frank get us some tea?"

"I'd like that if you have the time."

"Time is something that I do have." Kori said as she requested that Frank prepare tea for them to have in the back sitting area by the garden.

"I'm glad you've taken some time off work." Rachel said as they sat down on the white wrought iron chairs.

"You know I did not want to and only did because I was forced to. Although I must admit am actually still very uncomfortable."

"Not surprising. Rib injuries are notoriously painful but I know you already knew that. You apparently took quite a hit. That was quite a contusion on Friday and I can only imagine that they look and feel worse now. Have you been taking Advil and applying heat?"

"Yes. It does seem to help."

"Be sure to continue then. I'll take another look if you want later...

"Thank you but that is not necessary." Kori said more sharply than she had intended, adding, "I will let you know if I have concerns later on."

There was a brief silence which Rachel broke by asking Kori, "May I ask about you and Dick?"

Kori was surprised by the straightforward question. She blushed and paused briefly, not sure how to react.

"Where did that come from?" she finally managed.

"Its none of my business and Dick hasn't said anything to me directly, its just that I know he cares about you and is taking things pretty hard."

"It was not his job to protect me."

"Of course not Kori, but what happened in the ER happened while Dick was there and Cooper was under his supervision."

"He should not take it 'hard' as you say. When had an intern ever assaulted anyone before? It was completely unforeseen."

"True, but you can let him care about you..."

"I do not know. He obviously has other women to take care of, or to take care of him..."

"Look Kori, I'm not sure what he is up to with Kitten or anyone else. I've just known him awhile and I think that he truly cares about you and wants to get to know you better."

Kori paused. Perhaps it would be good to talk to Rachel, at least about Dick.

"I thought there was something there, I truly did." Kori admitted. "It is just that now with all this, I think I would like to do the laying low for a little bit."

Again with her embarrassment, Kori's English began to slip up a bit.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Rachel said plainly.

"But even if there was something before, things have changed.... because of what happened... I was so weak."

"Why would you say that Kori? You were very strong, we had to make you stop working and leave the ER that night."

"I should have worked, I should have never let anyone know I was hurt. Like I said, I was weak. Plus," Kori lowered her voice, "I am ashamed, so ashamed. Cooper struck me in my _chest._ I feel _violated_."

"You have every right to feel violated but do not feel ashamed. You are not weak and you had no choice but to let us know you were hurt." Rachel said emphatically. "It was a very unfortunate thing that happened, and it was absolutely not your fault! Its not going to affect how anyone feels about you."

Kori considered this carefully and said, "It is very difficult. Please do not say anything to Dick. I did have my hopes up at least, that was, before. I mean, he spent time in my homeland Tamaran. He knows my language. Not something I come across everyday even being connected to the Embassy. He is of course very handsome and intelligent, ugh, I feel like such a schoolgirl. I believe he would only want to be friends now anyway... "

"Again, you can let people care about you Kori. I know you don't want to discuss all this with your uncle. Even if you don't want to talk to Dick about it, you've just moved down here and if you need to talk, I will be sure I'm available. Tara, Karen, and even Gar are here for you too."

"Gar, he is very nice and very funny, you two must have a lot of fun together." Kori said with a smile.

"Funny, if you say so..." Rachel deadpanned.

Kori made a slight frown. "Am I confused, are you two not a couple?"

"Oh, we are most definitely a couple, I just don't always think he's that funny."

"I don't believe you." Kori countered.

"You shouldn't. He is funny. I just don't want him to think that I think so." Rachel said and both girls shared a laugh.

TtTtTtTtTt

Will I ever get Dick and Kori together – of course! Actually, the next chapter starts real honest to goodness fluffage and should be loaded immediately after this one.

Reviews make me write faster!

Have a wonderful and safe holiday weekend everyone!

LJ


	19. Chapter 19

Second chapter because I love! Happy 4th!

Chapter 19 – The Embassy

"You are kidding me? Bruce, what the fuck?"

"Get up, Dick, get dressed, no argument. And hurry up, we are due there at three. And do be civil. I do not know what's been going on with you but I am done with you moping around here."

Dick Grayson got dressed. He knew better than to argue with Bruce when he was like this. Bruce had been fairly hands off recently relatively speaking, not asking him to do too much socially, but still Dick didn't want to go to some embassy and make small talk. And what was this about being introduced to someone?

Dick went out the front entrance dressed in a light weight navy blue suit and red tie. Bruce was already sitting in the back of the limousine and Alfred waited to open the door for Dick.

"Thank you Alfred."

"You're welcome, Master Dick."

Once settled in his seat, the curiosity was getting to him.

"We are going to an embassy so I can meet a girl?"

"We are going to have tea with the ambassador and then you are going to introduced to I believe either the ambassador's daughter or niece." Bruce explained, "And she is no girl, I believe she is in her late twenties and Ivy educated. Completely suitable."

_Suitable?_ Great, but at least she isn't just a socialite looking for an rich American husband.

"Can you at least tell me what embassy?"

"Tamaran's – do you still remember any of the language?"

"We were there for four years, of course I remember," _and I got to practice it a little bit recently_.

Dick just scowled. Another Tamaranian girl? Kori was beautiful, she would be beautiful by anyone's standards anywhere, but most Tamaranian women seemed to be a combination of Celts and Amazons.

_Kori._ How was she? A few weeks had passed since the incident with Cooper. Dick had called her a few times right afterwards and she was polite but not much was said. He had hoped to see her at the hospital but she hadn't returned to work yet. Dick had been very busy with his horses along the ER, the spring social season and his charity work, but why hadn't he called?

"Plus, you just need to take her out once, try to resurrect your reputation after Kitty or whoever that tramp was."

"Take her out? Uggh, whatever, never mind."

"In your present mood she'll feel like she's the luckiest girl in the world," Bruce said sarcastically. "And would it kill you to smile"

"Maybe." Dick replied, making a show by contorting his face into a forced smile.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was trying not to panic. "Uncle Galfore, I cannot believe that you are bringing someone here to the embassy to meet me!"

"My little bungorf, you do not talk about it, but I know that look. There has been a lot going on with you and you are not happy. I know that incident at work was unsettling and I have done my best to stay out of it as you requested. But even before that there was a man somewhere that caught your eye but has disappointed you, yes?"

"Uncle Galfore, you know better than anyone that my life does not center around men!" Kori said incredulously.

"Yes, of course dear, but let yourself try to be happy. And besides, Mr. Wayne lived in our country with his son." Galfore explained. "Perhaps Mr. Wayne's son will understand you better than the American that is currently breaking your heart."

"He is not doing the breaking of my heart, although I believe it is that he just wants to be the friends." Kori replied softly. Kori had not told Galfore anything specific about Dick or that he had lived in Tamaran.

"Kori, please, do not be concerned about this meeting. Just say hello and its up to you whether you see him again."

"Really, its up to me?" She said sarcastically. She hated when Galfore meddled in her personal life, no matter how well intentioned.

"Galfore, I know you mean well. But it must be a quick meeting, I am due in Philadelphia by 7:30 for dinner."

"You are going to insist on driving yourself, I assume."

"Yes Galfore, I like to drive. And I need some time to think."

"Very well. Are you going to dress?"

"Uncle Galfore, I do not wish to put myself the 'out there' as they say and get all the dressed up! I will change into suit that I am wearing tonight."

"You always look pretty Kori, I just wish for you to make a good impression"

"Don't I always?"

"Yes you do, now be a good girl and get ready."

"Yes, Uncle Galfore," Kori jumped up on her tiptoes to give Galfore a quick kiss before heading up the stairs to change.

TtTtTtTtTt

Alfred pulled up to the modest embassy and Bruce and Dick were greeted by Galfore himself. Seeing Galfore, himself over 7 feet tall and almost as broad gave Dick pause. He hadn't had great expectations about the girl he was going to meet before and now found himself lowering any expectation further seeing that she was related to the behemoth.

Once introduced, they entered the Embassy's parlor where tea and sandwiches were served.

"I had the chef prepare a traditional English tea. Few people are accustomed to Tamaranian dishes." Galfore explained.

Bruce replied, "Thank you Ambassador Galfore, but Dick and I would not have minded. Remember we lived in Tamaran for over four years."

Bruce and Galfore discussed the current state of Tamaran and Dick merely sat with the diplomats, trying not to appear bored.

Just then the embassy's butler Frank appeared in the entry to the parlor with a young Tamaranian woman a few yards behind, "Ambassador Galfore?"

Galfore got up from his chair, crossing the room in bold strides. He reached Kori who was hanging back, not really wanting to deal with the inevitable.

Dick and Bruce rose from their chairs and faced the entryway.

"Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson may I present my niece" Galfore's voice boomed. "Koriand'r".

Dick had been braced for an awkward introduction and again had to do a double take when he realized it was Kori.

Kori shook Bruce's hand upon their introduction.

"Pleased to meet you Koriand'r"

"Mr. Wayne was Ambassador from the US to Tamaran for four years before the coup," Galfore explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ambassador Wayne."

She was then directed to Dick.

"And this is Ambassador Wayne's son Dr. Dick Grayson."

Dick took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Nice to see you again, Richard."

For the first time in many days, both Dick and Kori had genuine smiles on their faces.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at his son but before reading their faces or trying to understand what was going on, Galfore asked the butler to escort Kori and Dick to the formal garden behind the embassy for some privacy.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick placed a hand on the small of Kori's back and put on his sunglasses as they exited the embassy and walked into the garden, in wonderful spring bloom. They thanked the butler and were left alone in the gardens.

"Small world, huh?" Dick took Kori's right hand in his left, lacing their fingers together, wanting to touch her as much as would be appropriate.

"Apparently so." Kori responded trying to contain her excitement and relief.

"When you said you lived in Tamaran, you mentioned your father was a diplomat, I had no idea he was ambassador or that you were there that long."

"And I had no idea that you lived here in the embassy or that Ambassador Galfore was your uncle." Dick gently stroked her thumb with his. "To be honest, I really didn't want to come today. I had no idea it was you I was going to meet. I, well, I didn't want to meet anyone new."

"I did not want to meet another either. I mean other than you."

"Really? I was trying to figure out how to ask you out, but with everything thats happened...."

"You have had my number, you have called, why was it so difficult?" Kori paused, "But I thought you just wanted to be friends."

"I thought that is what you wanted." A smile played on his lips as he looked at her.

"I do want to be friends. Good friends. But when I had said that, I never meant for it to sound like I did not want..."

"More?"

"Yes, something more."

"We really have to learn to talk to each other and make sure that we understand each other."

"I will endeavor to if you will."

"I'd like that."

"I would like that as well, very much."

"Well, at least coming here has saved me a trip."

"How is that?"

"Well, I had a feeling that if we were to go out I would need to ask your father, well in your case, uncle for permission to court you."

"Galfore does hang on to the old ways."

"You do as well, am I correct?"

Kori admitted, "Yes, yes I do."

Dick knew that meant very formal courtship and a very chaste relationship in the beginning. He was actually comforted by the idea.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Kori, its fine. I'll do this right"

"We will do this right, you mean."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yes. Yes it does."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Pardon us," Galfore said, appearing with Bruce at the trellis in the entrance of the garden. "Kori, I must remind you of the time."

"Oh, yes, thank you Uncle Galfore. I apologize that I have a previous dinner engagement and unfortunately I have to leave now."

She turned to Bruce, "It was a pleasure to meet you Ambassador Wayne."

"It was very nice to meet you as well Koriand'r. I trust we will see each other again soon."

"I would assume so, yes." Kori said, trying not to blush.

"May I walk you out?" Dick asked her.

"Certainly, I would enjoy that Richard."

"And then we will talk Mr Grayson" Galfore said, "and Kori, drive carefully and enjoy your trip."

TtTtTtTtTt

Walking through the embassy, Kori turned to Dick, "I am sorry, there is a dinner tonight in Philadelphia that I am due at. I better get going if I am to make it on time." She did not mention that she was the featured speaker.

"You're driving?"

"Yes, I am driving. I actually enjoy it."

Dick took her hand back in his, "Can I come.... or is it a date?" he teased.

"No, its not a date, and you are not welcome."

"I'm not?"

"Its a _women_ in health care dinner"

"Okay then, I'll wait in the car." He said with a wink.

They reached her car and she turned to him. "You are very sweet to offer."

"Another time. Soon I hope."

"Soon would be good."

"I believe I have something important things to discuss with Galfore before I can do that."

"Thank you for that."

"I want to do things right, remember?"

Kori smiled and blush, "Richard, do you believe there is a special connection between us? I overheard you say something to Victor about it."

Dick removed his sunglasses and took her second hand into his and looked her squarely in the eyes. "Honestly, yes."

He really wanted to kiss her but knew it would not be appropriate.

"When are you back?"

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'm staying at the inn on Penn campus and will probably visit a bit before I head back."

"Let's get together later in the week and here, give me your phone," He took her phone and quickly put his number in it. "If you don't hear from me, or if you want to talk, please call."

"Maybe I will just do that."

Then Kori said good bye in Tamaranian, "Goodbye, Richardgrayson"

He kissed her hand once more. "Goodbye, Koriand'r"

TtTtTtTtTt

Before returning inside the embassy Dick found Alfred in the limo in the circular drive.

"Need your help, Alfred. Please call the Inn at Penn, its in Philadelphia, confirm Kori's reservation if you can and order her three dozen roses."

"Red sir?"

"Yes, I mean no." _Red for love, orange for passion, pink for admiration, yellow for friendship, lavender for love at first sight, white for purity and new beginnings. _

"Lavender, and also white."

Alfred cocked at eyebrow.

"Yes, lavender and white."

"Very good Master Dick."

TtTtTtTtTt

In spite of the I-95 traffic, Kori had a wonderful trip up to Philadelphia. She was so excited, so happy. She was especially relieved that Dick appeared willing to follow the formalities of courtship Tamaran.

She checked into her suite at the inn and the concierge accompanied her to her room to make sure she was comfortable with the accommodations. Upon entering the room, she saw the most beautiful arrangement of white and lavender long stem roses with heather and baby's breath.

She read the card from Richard. She hadn't remembered being so happy and thought she might burst.

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce was even almost happy and certainly relieved how things had gone. Dick did explain briefly to Galfore and Bruce that he had met Kori at the hospital. Knowing that he no longer needed to vouch for his adopted son, he excused himself so Galfore and Dick could talk privately.

Galfore had some idea of Dick's (along with his father's) playboy ways, and did his best to intimidate him, but Dick assured Galfore that his intentions toward Kori were completely honorable.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Pleased Dick?" Bruce asked his son pointedly as Dick joined him in the back of the limousine.

"Yes, Master Dick, are you pleased with the ambassador's niece?" Alfred joined in.

"Yes."

"Want to elaborate?"

"No."

With that, Alfred and Bruce just laughed.

TtTtTtTtTt

There you go everyone! Let the courtship commence!

Thank you for all the positive feedback heretofore and please review!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Well, I was sick as a dog all weekend and on Monday, my dishwasher breaks. And I spent Tuesday and today getting a root canal and now my face kinda hurts...(yes I know the joke). Anyway, so as the house falls apart around me and my body just falls apart, what's a girl to do? Write fluff!

I do apologize though, even with all that, this took longer than it should have. I split the chapter in two because the second half isn't quite right and will post it as soon as it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I own the plot line.

Chapter 20 – First Date – Part 1

"Hello, Kori"

"Uh, hold on a second......." Kori responded and there was pause and fumbling heard, "Sorry, had to get the ear piece in..... hello?"

Dick chuckled, imagining the scene on the other side of the telephone.

"Hi, Kori, its me, Dick." When talking to her, he always identified himself as Dick but was thankful she always called him Richard - he _loved _the way Kori said Richard.

"Hello, Richard. Thank you so much for the flowers by the way, they are just beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

"It was very sweet of you."

"That's me, sweet. You're not back to DC yet?"

"Not quite. I ran into some old friends last night and we met for lunch today. I wish I would have left a little earlier though, I will never get used to how early traffic picks up here."

"Part of the Government's brilliant idea to stagger work times. It just extends rush 'hour' to about 4 hours."

"The government making things more complicated. I am shocked!"

Dick paused and took a breath. _Why am I so nervous?_"So-ooooooooo, I was wondering when you could get together. I can't wait to see you again."

"Thank you, and I look forward to seeing you again soon. My schedule is very free right now. This trip to Philadelphia was about the only thing on my social calendar."

"So you'll be free tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I believe I am free."

"Great. Let me make a couple calls and I'll get everything set, and then I'll call you back with the details."

"Sounds great. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too, and Kori?"

"Yes."

"That social calendar of yours? Why don't you pencil me in for _every_ Saturday night?"

"Pencil you in?" she teased.

"No, you're right, use a Sharpie."

"Sure of yourself are you Dr. Grayson?"

"Yup, well I mean sure of us."

"Very well then, I'll put you in."

"Don't forget."

"I won't," she said with a giggle .

"Talk to you soon, Kori."

"Good bye, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick went through his mental Rolodex and thought of the Seward Inn. Near the DuPont Circle, it was in the heart of Washington but had an old country inn feel. The menu offered quite a selection including local favorites like crab cakes along with some dishes with strong Asian and French influences.

Saturday nights could be a crap shoot dining out. The best staff was generally on, but anyone in the restaurant business knows that as far as the customers were concerned, it was amateur night. So the staff could be, well, cranky. But the Seward had always been wonderful, the staff friendly, efficient and of diverse ethnicity. He thought Kori would enjoy it immensely.

Dick was well known at the Seward and had no difficulty getting a good table with only 24 hours notice.

He phoned Kori back to confirm the details.

"Hey that was quick."

"What can I say? We're on for Saturday at 7:30 at the Seward Inn. We'll be early but why don't I get you about 6:45 or so?"

"Uh, sorry Richard, but can I meet you there? Its just that.."

"I know you want to drive yourself. Its fine Kori, whatever's best for you..." Dick paused, considering the options, "but tell you what, why don't I have Alfred drive us?"

"Really thats too much trouble..."

"It'll work out better anyway." Dick insisted trying not to sound too pushy. "The embassy is on the way to the restaurant for us anyway and then I don't have to worry about having a glass of wine or worry about you driving in town alone, and you don't have to worry about being alone with me... and I'm babbling..."

"Its nothing personal, its just an abundance of precaution, I assure you..." she said somewhat apologetically.

"Kori, its fine, you don't need to explain anything to me."

"Thank you, and actually I'm glad you suggested Alfred drive. Otherwise, Galfore might catch wind I'm driving myself and insist on dropping me off and waiting in the car."

"Let's not have that. I don't think I could relax if I knew he was outside the restaurant waiting for us."

"He's not that scary."

"You weren't there when he was grilling me about taking you out..."

"He's a real teddy bear, most of the time."

"He's very protective of you and cares about you very much," Dick paused and added softly, "just like I do."

"You do?" She certainly was happy to hear Dick's admission, but was a bit surprised.

"Yes." He replied firmly.

"I'm glad," Kori said, smiling wide, trying not to have her voice break due to her excitement, _could he be more adorable? _"so, what are you doing tonight?"

"Thinking about you."

_No, he couldn't be more adorable. _"You are, are you? Oh wait, its Friday, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"And your point being...?"

"Shouldn't you be thinking about the patients?"

"Not the entire time."

Kori wondered if he could hear her smile. "So are you going to tell our friends we are going out?"

"I guess its only fair to. They have a pool going, might as well let'em know so they can notify the winner."

"You must be joking, correct?"

"No, Vic told me about it earlier today. I didn't say anything to him yet though. You do realize you have a lot of fans there and they really miss you."

"I miss working there too. I am certain I will be back soon."

"Don't push it, okay?"

"Oh, I will not. I am actually working on a couple publications."

"You are?" Dick asked, genuinely interested.

"Yes, and I will tell you more about them tomorrow, I am pulling into the Embassy now." Kori explained as she drove into the drive of the Embassy.

"Alright then, I'll let you go. We'll be by tomorrow at 6:45."

"I cannot wait."

"Either can I. Good bye Kori."

"Good bye Richard."

Dick reflected about how much he enjoyed the playful banter they shared, just like they had shared a few times when they first met. He wasn't sure if he'd tell him directly or not but he really needed to thank Bruce for that little extra push he needed for him to finally ask Kori out.

TtTtTtTtTt

Another unusual occurrence – Dick realized he was nervous. Well, if he thought about it, these 'unusual occurrences' seemed to be happening all the time when it involved Kori. _I'm gonna mess this up. No I'm not! _

Bruce took the opportunity to tease him, and Dick had to work very hard not to get angry. He really didn't want anything to mess up the night for him. Dick finally decided on a lightweight navy pinstripe suit and lavender paisley tie. His hair was its usual tousled, cowl-licked self that still looked fantastic. He wore his sunglasses out of sheer habit.

He decided to have Alfred drive the Town Car rather than the limousine. As much as he would have liked to, uh, stretch out with Kori, he didn't want to make any assumptions. He also had a feeling she would not be at all impressed driving such a large vehicle when it was just the two of them.

Dick brought with him a bouquet of spring flowers, not extravagant like the roses he had ordered two days before, but both colorful and fragrant. He felt a bit of a catch in his chest as they turned off of Massachusetts Avenue into the circular drive of the embassy.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori put plenty of thought into the dress she chose. She felt best in hues in the purple family and picked a dress that was lavender brushed silk. It had an exquisitely fitted bodice that was accented by piping in a slightly darker hue that gave it a look reminiscent of a corset but was at the same time very tasteful. It also had a sweetheart neckline that showed a minimum amount of cleavage, three-quarter sleeves and an A-line skirt that came to just below the calf. She paired the dress with cream leather sling-backs with matching clutch, and as jewelry she wore an artisan's pearl necklace with Bali silver, Swarovski crystal and amethyst accents and matching earrings.

Her hair had been curled at the ends and she had taken a section from each side and affixed them with Sterling silver barrettes. Her make-up played up her eyes using a black mascara, smoky black eyeliner and a shimmering lavender ice eyeshadow. She wore a high gloss pink lipstick and a deep pink blush.

Satisfied with her appearance, she practiced a coy smile in the mirror of her vanity, grabbed her purple cashmere wrap and headed to the parlor to await the arrival of her date.

TtTtTtTtTt

next up – dinner! Thank you readers and please review!!!

I know, its going so slowly...

The pool, I know its been something I've seen in other stories, but it happens. There is still money riding on whether my ex and I will get back together. Considering that we married other people I guess my old College Housemates will have to do something else with their money. He's actually also the one that did a double take when we first met in our College House as 2nd years...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

First Date - Part 2

If Dick hadn't been prepared, perhaps Galfore answering the door would have sent him running. Less friendly than he had been earlier in the week, Galfore greeted Dick with with a grumbling "Good evening." Their exchange was mercilessly short when Kori ran interference, insisting to Galfore that she and Dick get going rather than be late for the reservation. Dick made a mental note to thank her for that later.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was distracted enough by Galfore to not have taken in how lovely Kori looked until they were seated in the back of the Town Car. Even then he really did not have the entire picture of how fantastic she did look, especially because she sat very close to Dick.

Dick noticed after he settled into his seat behind Alfred that Kori had wriggled her bottom a bit so she could be closer to him. Throughout the night he would notice how she touched his forearm or hand when they spoke. How she happily smiled when he took her hand. It was flirtatious, yes, but it really was _intimate_ rather than _sexual _behavior. It did dawn on him about the cultural differences, the differences in 'proxemic behavior', something he learned about in a long ago entry level sociology or communications course. That was certainly a part of it he realized, Tamaranians were comfortable in closer personal space than Americans, but really it was Kori being Kori, and Kori was just, well, snuggly. Not that he minded. At all. Her little looks and touches had always driven him to distraction since they met, but how should he act on them that they were finally out together? He really didn't want to make any missteps.

They were walking into the Seward Inn just 10 minutes later. The Seward Inn was built in the 1780's and appointed with period antiques, Persian rugs and an eclectic selection of artwork. The Inn still operated as such, offering some 35 rooms for let in addition to the restaurant and bar/lounge areas.

Upon giving his name, an apologetic hostess informed them it would be approximately 45 minutes for their table. Dick scowled but before he could say anything Kori touched his arm and smiled warmly. Taking her hint, they made their way toward the bar and Dick ordered two glasses of Pinot Grigio for them.

Then the unexpected happened.

"Will you be waiting in your room Mr. Grayson?" the hostess asked.

Kori's eye tripled in size and Dick's eyes narrowed.

"We are not renting a room this evening, and I do not appreciate you making any assumptions about my date or myself!"

"My apologies Mr Grayson, I'm so very sorry..."

"Save it," Dick hissed, "and if you'll please excuse us..."

Dick turned to Kori. He was mortified and very angry. They moved back into the lounge for some privacy.

"Kori, I'm so sorry..." Dick began with remorse in his voice, knowing his reputation was catching up to him.

Kori looked at him and believed he was sincere. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

"Obviously, you did not rent a room for us tonight. I cannot imagine you would."

"Of course not. But, what was said...."

"An assumption was made. Richard, I had a feeling that your 'playboy ways' which Galfore and our friends have mentioned will occasionally come up. Plenty of people will gossip and the Washington social circle appears to be deceivingly small. But as long as these 'playboy ways' are in the past, I will be fine."

"You're far too understanding Kori." Dick replied, obviously relieved.

"But pull anything, I mean anything with me," she said with a coldness to her tone that made him wary, "I will in no way be understanding."

Dick swallowed hard. "I wouldn't blame you at all but I can't imagine ever doing anything like that to you. I would never make any assumptions with our relationship. I promise you. Remember I told you I would do this right?"

"Yes, but what about other women?" Kori asked, the cold edge gone from her voice. "I was not going to bring it up tonight, but I just need to know if you are seeing or plan to see anyone else when you are dating me."

"No Kori, I'm not seeing anyone now and I wouldn't see anyone else while we're together," Dick assured her.

"Very well then," Kori stopped and took another breath and smiled. Finally there was warmth in her tone when she said, "Let's get back on the track then and enjoy our evening."

Dick smiled back, beyond relieved. "You're wonderful Kori. If that didn't ruin the evening, I doubt anything could. Now did you want to stay here? I mean we can go somewhere else if you want."

"No Richard, its fine. You said this is a wonderful place and other than that _klorbag_ of a hostess, there is no reason to leave."

"Very well then, lets find a seat here in the lounge. I'm fairly certain they'll have our table for us shortly."

Kori felt bad for Dick. She had given him the benefit of doubt already but he seemed very deflated and she wanted to reassure him. She also found herself, simply put, drawn to him.

They found a place to sit further back into the lounge. They found a spot behind a pillar, blocking the view out to the rest of the seating area, where they could share a seat on an overstuffed couch. It was more than enough room for three or four, and Dick was very pleased that Kori sat very close, their legs touching. Dick couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at her and she endeared him with a sly smile.

"Too close?" She asked in an innocent manner that did not quite match that smile.

"Not at all."

"Well, its not like this is our first date."

"It isn't?"

"What about coffee a couple weeks back?"

"You count that as a date? I mean it was great but..." His mind drifted to thoughts of the incredible back message and acupressure treatment she had given him which had likely saved him from days worth of pain.

"Well, you were asking me out for coffee as a date, were you not? I mean, you did have a romantic interest in me way back then."

"Kori," Dick said with a chuckle, "I had a romantic interest in you, as you would say, since I first saw you."

"Yes, the famous double take."

"You noticed that?!"

"Yes."

Dick was blushing, as much as he wished he wasn't, he was. He also wasn't sure what to say.

"It was very flattering by the way," Kori offered him, now it was her turn to blush.

"You really are beautiful Kori, I'm not sure if I've told you, and in so many ways."

"Thank you." She paused, his flattery taking her off guard. "Anyway... the coffee date?"

"What about it?" This was going to be interesting...

"To be honest, it was not until I got back in my car that I realized how that could have been misinterpreted."

"How did you want me to interpret it?"

"Well, you looked so uncomfortable and it occurred to me that I could help. So you should have interpreted as such. But again, it _did _dawn on me afterwards what it could have looked like and what it might have lead to." Kori paused, looking at him squarely in the eyes, " I am very comfortable around you, Richard, like I've known you for a long time. To be honest, I also feel as safe around you as I ever have with anyone . Its not only that I feel safe with you, but you make me feel safe. Am I making sense?"

"Yes, and I'm glad I make you feel safe. On my end there is a connection as I've said, and the familiarity."

"What was going through your mind when we were in the back of your car?"

He answered honestly, "I wanted very much to kiss you but that wasn't the vibe I got it that time."

"Well, you read me right, I mean you read that situation correctly."

"What kind of vibe are you sending me now?"

"You cannot read me?" Kori teased, certain he was reading her loud and clear.

"I have an idea, its just that I do not want to misread you." Dick hedged.

"I think I would very much like to kiss you tonight, you know, because it_ is_ our second date."

"Are you sure it is acceptable?" _Oh please let it be acceptable._

"Most definitely......and desired." Kori blush deepened at her own directness, her heart beginning to pound as she anticipated his kiss.

Dick felt blood rush to his pelvis and lifted his hand to cup her cheek, he leaned in just a bit.... to hear his name being called by the manager.

TtTtTtTtTt

They were shown to a lovely table in a quiet corner of the restaurant, far from the kitchen and completely out of the way of the traffic of the wait staff. Dick gave Mr Manager Interruptus a bit of a glare to back off as he helped Kori with her chair himself. He then took the seat next to her rather than adjacent from her so he could stay as close to her as possible.

She gifted him with a smile and he took her hand, automatically lacing their fingers. Her beauty was accentuated by the soft lights of the votive candles on the table.

"Perhaps we will get to that first kiss when we are somewhere more private," she said, again with that smile that really got to him.

"That does sound like a plan, and by the way I can't wait, but I suggest we read through our menus and change the subject, thinking and talking about kissing you is very distracting..."

"Its just a kiss," She teased, knowing it was anything but _just_ a kiss.

"Oh no, our first kiss will in no way be 'just a kiss'."

"Sure of yourself Dr Grayson?"

"Yes, and it bears repeating, sure of us."

TtTtTtTtTt

They ordered their meal and enjoyed a bottle of wine (complements of the house, still trying to re-ingratiate themselves to Dick). They talked about many things, especially about Kori's work. Dick finally got the entire story of her career and education and was able to express how impressed he was with her accomplishments.

"I personally am very glad you decided to take a break and move down here."

"I am too, it appears to have been an excellent decision," Kori relied.

"Are you planning to stay at the Embassy? Tara mentioned you were looking at apartments."

"Galfore has been working very hard to keep me there, he worries about me. I have to point out to him that I did live on my own before. He has not wanted me to look for my own place since..." Kori drifted off.

"Since the incident with Cooper."

"Yes."

"You said earlier that I made you feel safe", Dick said, his eyes darkening and he balled his fists. "But I failed you that night."

"Richard, you did not fail me," Kori said, slapping the table for emphasis, "I do not want you to ever think you failed me. How could you have possibly seen that coming? Like I was telling Rachael, when has anything like that ever happened before? Plus afterwards the kindness you showed me meant so very much."

"I guess so." Dick seemed deflated again. "How are you, I mean, are you still having any pain?"

"To be honest, it is still painful." Kori replied, and feeling embarrassed, she looked away

"Oh, Kori, I am so sorry I had no idea," Dick reached over and touching her cheek, turning her face back towards his.

His eyes had softened again as he looked at her in a way that reflected such an honest sincerity that she wanted to so much to let him know how she felt, but was unclear how to get her point across. She got a little lost in those eyes and realized she hadn't responded for a bit.

"I'll be fine, and thank you so much for caring." She managed finally.

Their meal arrived and conversation shifted away from their feelings to matters of popular culture and Kori found herself occasionally tripping up. Of all the people she had known through her years in the US, he made her feel the most comfortable, he helped her feel like she belonged. He was able to explain anything to her, to answer her questions without embarrassing her, and to laugh with her when she laughed at herself. She was already very attracted to him on many levels, and now realized she was becoming completely smitten.

Their leisurely dinner was drawing to a close, and unfortunately, the evening was going to have to end as well. Kori knew Galfore would be waiting up for her and she told Dick as much.

"Well, we better get you home then," he said, looking a bit apprehensive.

"I am sorry Richard" Kori said, wanting to emphasize that she didn't want to the evening to end. But what she wanted and what she felt was right were two separate things.

"Its fine, but would you make it up to me?"

"And how would I do that?"

"Would you agree to see me before next Saturday?"

"I would love to see you before then, Richard."

"How is tomorrow afternoon?"

"Fine."

"Great, I will pick you up at 12 Noon and dress casually."

"Okay, any chance I can find out what we are going to do?"

"No, its a surprise."

"Good, I love surprises!" Kori replied with a giggle.

Dick laughed. He enjoyed seeing how excited she got about the little things, it was among the many things he loved about her. And then it hit him, there were many things _he loved_ about her, and it actually didn't scare him – now that was quite a surprise.

TtTtTtTtTt

In the back of the Town Car, they sat close, holding hands on the short ride to the Embassy. As much as they wanted to kiss, it seemed to each of them a bit awkward with Alfred right there.

TtTtTtTtTt

It wasn't a complete surprise that Galfore was at the door of the Embassy. Not having a private moment, Kori could only thank Dick for the evening and Dick thanking her for her company. A gentle kiss over the knuckles and each offering the other a longing look was how their evening together had to end. However disappointed each was for not sharing a first kiss, they had laid down the foundation of quite a solid relationship that evening.

TtTtTtTtTt

Coming up: Chapter 22 – Picnic Time

Sorry it took a few extra days to get this up - at least it was pretty long. I had to rework it and had less time than usual with my son home from camp. Hopefully I will update at least twice weekly even with the whole full time mom thing.

Thank you readers and please review! It makes me happy.

Definition: Proxemics - the study of man's transactions as he perceives and uses intimate, personal, social and public space in various settings while following out of awareness dictates of cultural paradigms. (E.T. Hall, 1974)


	22. Chapter 22

Here's another huge chapter! Over 5,700 words, decided not to split it - enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I own the plot line and a wonderful full size Chevy Pick-up - and I can throw a mean tailgate party.

Please note: Within quotes, _italics _are for emphasis, otherwise, _italics_ indicates thoughts.

.

Chapter 22

.

Tailgating

.

Plot Summary:

AU Playboy Dick Grayson, MD and newcomer to the area Kori Anders, RN meet when she comes to work at the ER where he is on staff. There is definitely an initial attraction, and after some missteps, they finally get together with some help from an unlikely source. How are their pasts intertwined and can they have a future together?

Richard 'Dick' Grayson - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone - ER doctor

Karen Beecher - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancé

Tara Markov - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth - ER doctor

Gar Logan - ER Nurse

Wally West – Paramedic/ER Nurse

Roy Harper - ER Nurse

Katrina 'Kitten' Moth - Registration Clerk

Barbara 'Babs' Gordon – socialites, former flame of Dick's

Galfore – Kori's uncle and the Ambassador to the US from Tamaranian

Bruce Wayne – Dick Grayson's adopted father, diplomat and former US Ambassador to Tamaran

Alfred – Bruce's and Dick's butler, friend and confident

Xavier Red, MD – plastic and reconstructive surgeon

Dick whistled happily as he bustled around the kitchen, packing a very large wicker picnic basket for his date with Kori. A properly prepared meal and appointments for tailgating was a bit of an art form and Dick Grayson had a great deal of practice.

"Master Dick, you are particularly chipper this morning." Alfred remarked.

"'Chipper', Alfred?" Dick replied cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, Master Dick, 'chipper'. Any reason?"

"You know why, Al" he smiled at the man he often thought of as his grandfather.

"Ah yes, Miss Anders. You two do make a lovely couple."

Alfred noted that Dick did not flinch when he used the word 'couple'. He smiled inwardly, always rooting for his surrogate grandson who had so much difficulty finding someone to share his life with.

"She's one in a million," Dick offered, blushing slightly, something else that wasn't missed by the aging butler.

"And where are you off to today may I ask?"

"Down to the Mall for a polo match,"

"Would you like me to drive you?" Alfred asked, eyeing the three bottles of wine Dick had already packed.

"Nah, I'll drive, but thanks anyway."

"Perhaps we should swap this out then," Alfred said, holding a bottle of Fiuggi sparkling water.

"Don't worry Alfred, I plan to keep my wits about me, I just want to be sure I have enough,"

"Perhaps Miss Anders might interpret this as you trying to place her in a compromising position."

It hadn't occurred to Dick, but Alfred was right. Kori would be extremely unhappy if she thought he was trying to take advantage of her.

"Good point, thanks Al. What would I do without you?" He replaced one of the wine bottles with the water.

"I shudder at the prospect." he replied dryly.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori paced back in forth in the foyer of the embassy waiting for Dick to pick her up. Dick had said to dress casually so she chose to wear jeans with a peasant style blouse in pink that was somewhat tailored, accentuating her curves and making her feel feminine even with jeans on.

She was very excited about her date. Dick had chosen to surprise Kori and she was dying to know what they would be doing. She was just hoping that Dick would get there before Galfore got back from Mass. Galfore had been a bit overbearing and she could tell he didn't completely trust Dick, even though Galfore had been instrumental in "setting up" Kori with Dick. She was almost 30 for Heaven's sake! She understood Galfore was just trying to protect her, and in spite of his reputation, Dick had been a perfect gentleman with her and it was Dick who made her feel protected and more safe than she had in a long time.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick pulled into the embassy's driveway and Kori bounded out the door, heading toward his Cadillac Escalade and getting to it before he could even park.

"In a hurray?" he said with a chuckle as she let herself into the SUV.

"Quick, quick," she said with a giggle, "before Uncle Galfore gets back!"

"Are we sneaking out?" he joked, cocking that eyebrow again.

_Oh, he looks so handsome when he does that. _"No, Uncle Galfore knows we are going out, but he is not back from church and its just a bit, well, easier this way."

"If you say so Kori, I just don't want to make him more upset with me by avoiding him."

"He's just overprotective, but come on, we have to go!"

"Alright, alright."

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I want to know _now_" she replied in a mock whine.

"Not gonna tell you"

"Please Richard."

"Patience, Kori"

Kori feigned a "hmmf" at him, sticking her nose in the air. She then scanned the back of the vehicle and eyed the picnic basket. She smiled broadly, something that was not lost on Dick, who was happy that he had apparently made a good choice, that she would enjoy a picnic.

They drove toward the Potomac River, making some conversation, but mostly listening to the country station on the radio. It wasn't always his favorite music, he really enjoyed rock more, but had gotten used to having it in the background because it was the station that the radio at the barn was always tuned to it. When Shania Twain's "I Feel Like a Woman" came on, Kori perked up and leaned over to turn up the volume. She bounced a bit in her seat and sang along, and Dick found himself both amused and aroused. Watching her so carefree and happy, he just could not believe his luck, she was just so adorable.

The polo match that they were to attend did not begin until 3 pm, and when they arrived in the field by the Potomac where people parked to tailgate it was before 12:30 and they were among the first ones there. Dick parked away from the few cars already there, finding a coveted spot under a large shade tree.

He had been able to calm down a bit after Kori's sing-a-long, but still all he wanted to do was kiss her. It wasn't that he want to get it over with, but the thought of kissing her for the first time was distracting. It had been on his mind since their date the evening before, and though he could not remember the details, he was sure he had dreamt about kissing her, or more accurately, he had a dream that included kissing her among other things.

Since the evening before, Kori had been thinking about how to get Dick to kiss her as early in their outing today as possible. She had gone to bed thinking about it, giggling to herself at the time that she was acting far younger than her 29 plus years. She loved the feelings she was having, she loved the thought of being Richard's girlfriend although she knew it was far too soon for such a label. She journaled about it in her diary, and let herself fantasize about their future. Becoming his lover before marriage was likely out of the question, that had been a promise she made herself long ago, but kissing and becoming close was in no way off limits and she could barely contain herself, knowing that soon they would share that first kiss.

Seeing the coast was essentially clear, Dick placed the SUV in park and took a deep breath, seeing he had a chance to kiss her. He knew he had to just go for it, before there could be yet another interruption. He turned toward Kori, leaning onto the console between the two captain's chairs. He began to say "Kori," when he realized she was just inches away.

Kori had a similar strategy – she wanted to make sure they kissed as soon as they got the chance. How could they go on any longer _without _kissing? Kori had leaned over toward him and onto the console as Dick had finished placing the vehicle in park and had started to say "Richard," when he had turned to face her, each saying the other's name essentially in unison.

Both laughing and blushing about the awkward situation, Dick managed to simply say, "Hi," as he smiled at her, removing his sunglasses.

Kori replied, "Greetings" and smiled brightly, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Kori."

"Yes, Richard."

"You know I care about you."

"and I care about you."

Their hands that were on the console between them found each other, and their pinky fingers intertwined.

"I was really hoping I could kiss you now," Dick said in a low husky voice that along with what was being said, made her feel light and tingly.

"I also was hoping you would kiss me now," Kori replied softly.

Dick reached up to the right side of Kori's face and with the pinky side of his left hand a caressed her tenderly, getting lost in her green eyes.

"Kori, you are so beautiful, so wonderful, and I am so happy I found you," Dick leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers.

It was such a soft kiss, and although Dick desired to deepen it, to ask for entrance, he held himself in check. The way their lips felt against each other, how wonderful it was to be close to her and to hear her content sigh. Dick would reflect later that it was truly the most amazing first kiss he had ever had.

For Kori, the kiss was so perfect that almost didn't feel real. She couldn't have suppressed the sigh that she let out during the kiss if she had wanted to, her body reacting in both relief that they had finally shared a kiss and that the kiss felt so wonderful. It was better than any kiss she had ever shared with a man.

As their kiss ended and they smiled at each other before Dick pulled her into a hug that she enthusiastically returned.

"Mmmm, thank you, that was wonderful." Dick said softly and in that husky tone that was sure to be the death of her, as he held her, kissing her cheek softly.

"Agreed," Kori replied softly, smiling broadly, reveling in being in Dick's strong arms, enjoying the intimate kisses on her cheek.

"The first kiss of many," he said very softly in Kori's ear, causing her to shiver, before kissing her cheek again.

Kori was surprised by the shiver and in that moment she realized that her body's reaction to Dick would be more than anything she had ever had to deal with. It was more than a bit frightening but it was also very, very thrilling.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick made a bit of a dramatic show of setting up their picnic on the tailgate of the Escalade. He found himself so relaxed and he was actually playful. Kori gave him plenty of compliments on the food prepared and how it was all presented, the "table" complete with flowers and a sterling ice bucket for the wine.

The field slowly filled with cars and other tailgaters but Dick barely noticed, totally enthralled with his date. They certainly were not acting inappropriately, but they gave each other little touches whenever possible and they found themselves simply looking at each other. They fell into the playful banter that they shared, something each realized was special, something they had never experienced with anyone else. Dick leaned over to kiss Kori, always on the cheek, after she said or did something he found endearing, which was quite frequent. After they were finished eating, they held hands and Dick frequently would lift her hand to his lips to kiss it. The meal had been lovely and Dick's attention was beyond flattering. Kori was in heaven, feeling so happy and content, and knowing that she had found someone who was accepted her for who she was.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Well its about time!" Victor said with a laugh coming up to the couple.

"Hey Vic, what are you doing here?" Dick asked as he stood up and shook his friend's hand.

"Well, Dick_ if _you'd have checked your messages, you'd know a bunch of us from the ER were meeting here today. Hi Kori, its good to see you again."

"Hello Victor, it is nice to see you as well," Kori said coming over to Victor to give him a quick hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"And everything is going well I see," Vic said with a wink and Kori giggled a bit and blushed.

"Everything is wonderful," she replied happily.

"Yes, they are," Dick said placing his arm possessively around Kori's waist, and she leaned into him in response.

Vic noticed Dick was relaxed and actually able to show he was happy, which was a bit out of character. But then again, he had been there when Dick first saw Kori in the ER, and who could forget that reaction? If Vic wasn't sure before, he now knew there was something special between the two.

"Alright you two, grab whatever you're drinking and join us at 'tailgate headquarters'" Victor commanded.

"Tailgate headquarters?" Kori asked.

"Kori, I'm sure you're impressed with what Dick did here," Vic said, motioning to the back of the Escalade, "but you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Vic thinks he puts together a better tailgate than I do, but really he just overdoes everything." Dick explained to Kori.

"Nothing exceeds like excess," Vic replied as he led them toward his car not far away.

It was an impressive set up, complete with a generator running various appliances including a world class boom box. There were two grills, a beer keg, tables of food, and a throng of happy partiers.

Kori saw many of her coworkers among the revelers. She was a bit apprehensive, having not seen any of them except Rachael and Richard in the weeks since the incident with Cooper. She had spoken with Tara and Karen on the phone a few times right after the assault, but had not in the last week or so.

Dick felt her stiffen and gave her a reassuring squeeze at her waist. He leaned in and whispered, "Just say the word and I'll get you out of here."

She looked up at him and smiled. _He wants to take care of me, protect me._ "Thank you Richard, but it is good for me to see our friends again. I will be fine."

He actually liked the way she said 'our friends' and again, he surprised himself. "I'll stay close," he said to her softly and coupled it with another light squeeze.

As they approached Vic's party set up, heads turned and people began to react to seeing Dick and Kori, obviously together.

"Ha, ha, I knew it!" Karen exclaimed joyfully upon seeing the couple together, clapping her hands.

"Okay guys spill, when did this happen? There was a lot of money riding on when you guys would finally get together." Wally added, smiling happily – he had the day before in the betting pool that he had help organize.

"Alright everyone, calm down." Dick said, motioning with his free hand with his palm down.

"No way Dick, we are going to have to hear the details – watching you two dance around each other was excruciating." Karen said, subtlety not exactly being her strong suit.

"Relax, Karen," Rachael said, and then to Dick and Kori, "glad to see you two finally together."

Tara came up and gave Kori a hug, "I'm with Karen, I want details,"

"Richard and I are doing the going out," Kori said said with a smile. She was not upset, she just hadn't anticipated the attention.

"And?" Tara said, encouraging her to give more details.

"Come on guys, we started going out, end of story. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Dick said, again coming to Kori's rescue, pulling her a bit tighter.

Gar and Wally gave each other a high five. "So there _was _kissing," Gar said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Gar, grow up," Rachael said to her long time boyfriend, taking his hand and leading his away from the crowd that had formed around the new couple.

TtTtTtTtTt

After a bit of ribbing and a few more awkward moments, Dick and Kori settled in, circulating among the people there, having a wonderful time with their friends. It had been so unexpected to see everyone, and as much as Dick wanted to be alone with her, it was wonderful to see Kori relaxing and having fun. He also realized that by having Kori there and being with her, he was enjoying the get together much more than he usually did.

Dick knew that the incident with Cooper had affected her greatly, and even though she barely spoke of it, he had worried a bit that she wasn't really dealing with it. Even with her reassurance that he hadn't failed her that night, Dick continued to feel guilty. But seeing how well she handling being with her coworkers while fielding questions about how she was doing after assault, he was in awe of her strength and resilience.

Once presented with the situation, Kori realized that it was better to have been able to face her coworkers away from the ER. At least to some extent, whether consciously or not, she had been avoiding her new friends. As much as she just wanted to forget about the assault by the strung out intern, but it had been the support of her friends that she probably needed the most.

As the afternoon progressed, Dick got to watch Kori continue to blossom, her naturally sunny personality shining through more than he had ever seen it before. People gravitated to her, and Vic's large party had attracted plenty of people including passers by, many whom they didn't know, who joined in on the fun. Dick certainly had some pangs of jealousy when other guys would come up to Kori, whether he knew them or not, but the entire time she never flirted with anyone but him. And when they weren't right next to each other, Kori would always smile and even gifted him with a wink or two when she saw Dick looking at her.

One person that wandered by unexpectedly to join into the festivities was Barbara Gordon. She was dressed in a smart sheath dress and vintage hat, and with her was three friends who were similarly appointed. When she saw Dick, Babs smiled in a way that was almost predatory.

"Dick, Dick, it's great to see you!" Babs said, running up to Dick, throwing her arms around his neck. Dick, who at the time was holding Kori's hand, had to let go to hug Babs back – and to stay on his feet. It was immediately obvious that she had been drinking.

"Hi Babs, whoa" he replied, as he took a couple steps to balance. Perhaps Babs had meant to knock him over. He gave her a nervous smile. "Babs, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dick, fine! I am just so glad to see you!"

He deliberately peeled her arms off of him and stepped away after a few seconds when it became clear she was not going to back off. Dick made little effort to hide his annoyance.

"Babs, I want you to meet Kori Anders, Kori, this is Barbara Gordon."

Kori offered her hand and said with a forced smile, "Please to meet you."

Barbara took a hard look at her before taking her hand.

"Likewise," she said in a cold tone.

Dick slipped his arm around Kori's waist, and within a few seconds, Kori recognized Barbara from the picture in the paper she had seen of Barbara and Dick at the Cricket Club but kept her face neutral.

Babs was in no condition to, nor did she have any desire to show decorum.

"Dick, may I talk to you a minute, _alone_?"

"Babs," he started in a warning tone.

Kori wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt that Barbara was volatile, and she wanted no part of it.

"Richard, why not do the catching up with Barbara? I am going to get another drink."

"Alright, Kori," he replied, and with his arm still on her waist leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "hurry back."

Unable to maintain her neutral face, a twinge of dread caught in Dick's chest when he saw the sad expression on Kori's face. _Why now? Why can't my past stay in the past?_

TtTtTtTtTt

Rachael and Gar were immediately at Kori's side as she walked away from Dick and Barbara, having seen everything.

Looking over at Dick and giving him a cold glare, Rachael said to Kori, "I guess you haven't met Barbara Gordon before Kori."

"No, I have not had the pleasure, but I saw her pictured with Dick in the paper a few weeks ago."

"Here it is in a nutshell, Kori: Barbara is an old girlfriend and now she and Dick are just friends. He occasionally escorts her to functions," Rachael said, and then with emphasis, "but there is nothing to worry about."

Kori looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Kori, Dick is crazy about you, you really do have nothing to worry about." Gar insisted.

"I hope you are correct," she replied meekly. _Is Dick's past going to keep coming up every time we are in public? The girl's drunk in the middle of a Sunday afternoon, was she the kind of woman Dick really likes?_

TtTtTtTtTt

"Di-ick" Barbara whined once Kori had left.

"What Babs?" Dick hissed at her. _I so don't need this right now, things had been going so well with Kori._

"So, I was wondering if you would take me to the Boots and Tails Ball this year."

_Did she not even notice Kori?_ "No Babs, I can't."

"What? Why?"

"You _are_ drunk aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. But I do need an escort."

"No, Babs, I'm sorry."

"So why not then?"

"I'm with Kori."

"Dick, you are never really _with _anyone. Well, except when you were with me." she laughed, and then her voice hardened again. "so, who is she?"

"Come on Babs, walk with me," Dick said turning and walking away from the group, hands buried deeply in his jean pockets.

Babs grabbed on to his arm. When they had moved 30 or so feet away from the tailgaters, Dick turned toward Babs. He removed his hands from his pockets and extricating his arm from hers, stepping back from her a bit.

"Kori is my girl--" he started, reconsidered and then decided to go with it, "Kori is my girlfriend."

"_Girlfriend_, are you kidding me? Who the hell is she?"

"What is wrong with you, Babs?"

"Nothing is wrong with _me._ Who is she?" she demanded.

"If you must know, we met awhile back in the ER where she works as a nurse and then Bruce and her uncle, the Tamaranian ambassador, introduced or rather reintroduced us." He said deliberately emphasizing to the snob that Kori had social standing.

"I don't know what's worse," Barbara replied with a snort of laughter, "that you two were fixed up or that she is a nurse."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"A nurse, seriously, can she even hold a conversation? What do you see in her, or did she just offer you a bed bath and beyond or something."

He was livid, this was ridiculous. _Why is she acting that way? _"If you must know, Babs, Kori has a PhD and I will remind you that you barely made it through finishing school."

"I had other priorities." She said in her own defense, "But Dick, we belong together, I mean the other night..."

"I was drunk and you were vulnerable and you sent me home in a cab before anything really happened."

"No Dick, the attraction is still there. I'm the only girl you ever loved, remember?"

"Babs, its been over for a long time, and I'm sorry if I made you think there could be some sort of future between you and me." He consciously avoided saying 'us'.

Barbara wasn't sure what to say. She took for granted Dick would always be there, and now he wasn't. She decided to try another angle.

"You haven't asked her yet, I mean to the ball, have you?"

"Not yet."

"Then just take me, as a friend, you owe me that much."

"I owe you?"

"Yes."

"You are being ridiculous Babs. I don't want to be mean but I _am_ with Kori, and she will be my date for any social functions I choose to attend. If you were really my friend Babs, you would be happy for me."

Barbara tried another tactic. "Oh Dick, I'm sorry," she said, letting some tears fall for effect, "I am happy you found someone to go out with on dates. I am just so lonely and we were always there for each other and I always saw us ending up together."

"First off Barbara, Kori is not someone who I just 'go out with on dates', its way more than that. And secondly, its news to me you still thought we'd end up together."

"But we belong together."

"Why do you keep saying that? You are really pushing me Babs, and I guess I have to say it to get my point across: we do not belong together."

"But we do."

"No Babs, _I _never saw us ending up together, alright. I'm sorry. But right now I have to get back to my girlfriend. She had the decency to step away so we could talk, but Kori and I are on a date, and I have been away from her long enough."

"Fine Dick," she said in a very angry tone, "but when you get sick of her, when you get a little bored and decide for some variety, or when she simply doesn't measure up, don't expect me to be there."

"Don't worry Barbara. I won't." Dick simply walked away, leaving Barbara there, drunk and angry, hoping to find Kori and praying that he didn't have to do too much damage control.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick found Kori talking to Gar and Rachael. Gar had regaled her with his many amusing tales of life in the ER, and she listened with intently, smiling politely and trying to block out thoughts of Dick and Barbara together.

"Hey Kori," Dick said as he came up behind her, wrapping both arms around he waist and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hi guys," he said to Rachael and Gar, who were both surprised by the intimacy of Dick's embrace and in unison each cocked a brow.

Kori responded to the couple with a slight shrug to her friends and couldn't help herself as she leaned back a bit onto Dick's chest.

"May I borrow you for a minute?" Richard said near enough to Kori's ear to cause her to shiver, which this time he felt. For that he felt very pleased he had that effect, but a little guilty he was using it to his advantage.

"Sure," Kori managed, definitely overwhelmed.

"We'll catch up with you two later," Rachael said, "come on Gar." and once again, Rachael found herself pulling her boyfriend away from Dick and Kori.

"Just when things were getting interesting," Gar whispered to Rachael, with disappointment in his voice.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori spun around and gave Dick a quick hug. There was no way she could think clearly with him embracing her from behind and as good as it felt, he had pushed her out of her comfort zone.

"So..."

"Yes Dick? Did you want to tell me what that was all about?" Her tone was very even and measured. He was always disappointed when she called him Dick rather than Richard.

"Well, that was Barbara Gordon," he started sheepishly.

"Yes, I recognize her from her picture in the paper with you from a few weeks ago."

"Oh." Dick had no idea that Kori saw the picture in the society pages. Even though it was before they had gotten together, they had already met, and he already had asked Kori for her phone number. He felt a tinge of guilt or was it regret?

"And Rachael and Gar mentioned that she used to be your girlfriend."

"She was Kori, a long time ago."

"She did not appear to be the over it as they say."

"Yes, you're right, and she surprised me with that. Kori, honestly, I think she was just interested in me as an escort to an upcoming function and then just overreacted when she saw us together."

"Did you agree to being her escort?"

"No I did not," he said with emphasis.

"Richard, perhaps I had no right to ask you to see me exclusively, I mean we just started going out..."

"No Kori, you have every right. Plus it is what I want."

That surprised her. "Are you sure?" she asked, a smile slowly emerging.

"Yes. In fact, when she asked who you were, do you know what I told her?" He smiled back, this was going way better than he expected.

"That I was Kori Anders?"

"Well yes, I mean no, I had already introduced you"

"True. So when she asked you who I was, how did you respond?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he teased back. _How could this be going so well that we are falling into that playful banter that I love?_

"Well, I told her that you were," he leaned in close, "my girlfriend."

She couldn't stop it, she let out a bit of a happy squeal. He was very pleased with that reaction.

Kori worked to regain her composure. "Your girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes, if that is alright with you."

"I believe I would not be opposed to being called that."

"Good."

"And does that mean you are now my boyfriend?"

He was already quite close to her as they spoke, but Dick surprised her when he leaned in and gently started kissing her lips, working his jaw a bit. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes, "what do you think?"

He started kissing her again, convention be damned, this was more important.

The spell was broken when they heard a very loud "Ahem" courtesy of Victor.

"Come on love birds, lets go find some seats."

TtTtTtTtTt

Nice and long, hope you enjoyed - please reward me with reviews!

A/N: Apparently you can't tailgate at the Mall anymore during the polo matches, and they cost way more to attend then they did when I was in grad school. But, I left it into my story cause its cool.

I hate when nurses are put down and I hate the oversexualization of nurses as well. Although I amuse myself - Bed bath and Beyond!

Chapter 23 - The rest of their date, the polo match and Babs isn't done yet!

LJ


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the plot line and a Joules Elephant Polo shirt.

Chapter 23

.

The Polo Match

.

Richard and Kori found seats with their friends, sitting down just as the Color Guard presented the flags of India and the USA.

"I cannot wait to see the Elephants! I have heard of Elephant Polo, but I have never seen it." Kori said with obvious enthusiasm.

Dick leaned over and kissed Kori's cheek. He whispered in her ear, "You are so adorable, have I told you that?"

Kori's eyes flashed wide open in surprise as she felt a thrill through her body when Dick whispered in her ear. She loved the feeling, but it was overwhelming. Maybe she would talk to him about it, not to discourage him, but maybe that was something they should save for when they were in private. Could everyone see how much it affected her when he did that? She knew he had an idea of what it did to her, and she wondered if he was using it to his advantage. Yup, probably. Oh well, she thought, maybe she wouldn't say a thing and just have to get used to it.

He chuckled as he watched her deliberate with herself.

"The Elephant Polo exhibition is in the middle of the match, after the fourth chukka, Kori. Each chukka is only 7 minutes, but the match doesn't move that fast. They have to rotate the ponies to rest them, so like other sports, the play time will be drawn out. It'll be a while yet."

As the match began, Dick explained the sport for a short time, making sure she knew the basics. Kori loved when he explained things to her, he was so kind to her and never talked down to her. She knew a little bit about polo and had attended matches as a child. In fact, her father, who had been the King of Tamaran, had his own string of polo ponies. Not that he let her near his prized steeds, but that was another matter, and anyway, that was when she had a completely different life. Even around the Tamaranian Embassy, her royal status was never acknowledged. As far as she was concerned, Princess Koriand'r died when her parents did.

As the match began, a nagging feeling intruded on Dick's good time: the feeling he needed to explain his situation with Barbara to Kori sooner rather than later. He probably would have explained it to her eventually anyway, he knew that he wanted to be completely honest with Kori about everything. He was with her now, and planned to be for a long time. But there was an urgency. Something was telling him he had to tell her _now_.

And what was it with Babs anyway? She was a mess, he had never seen her that way. Why was she drunk? Why was there that level of incivility toward Kori? As Babs had pointed out, she was the only woman that Dick had dated that he ever loved, it had never bothered her before when she saw Dick out with other women.

Babs must have sensed what most everyone else had, that Kori was different, special, and that Dick and Kori were connected. There was no way he wanted to have anything endanger their new relationship, and it appeared that Babs was a threat. Barbara Gordon was no angel. She wasn't even all that nice and could be vindictive, and her being drunk made her almost dangerous. It just hadn't ever occurred to Dick that Babs would ever try to hurt _him_, and he was very disappointed in his long time friend.

As the polo match continued, Kori's attention was mostly on the field and she would occasionally be pulled into conversation with one of her friends. It was obvious to her that Dick was lost in thought. Other than giving him a concerned look every now and then, which her responded to with small reassuring smiles, she did not to intrude, knowing intuitively that it was best just to let him be alone with his thoughts.

After some time, Dick had considered the pros and cons, deliberated over the timing of it, and finally decided he should explain to Kori right then and there about his relationship with Babs. Kori had been so incredibly understanding about Barbara so far, just as she had the previous night at the Seward Inn, and he knew he owed her full disclosure for having given him the benefit of the doubt in both cases. He also knew that for all her understanding, she was no pushover. He just really hoped his past would stay in the past from now on.

He took a deep breath and leaned over, "Kori, can we take a walk. I... I need to talk to you a bit about Barbara."

She couldn't help but get a visceral response of dread, and tried to shut her mind off from negative thoughts.

"Alright," she responded with a nod.

He stood up, took both her hands, and pulled Kori to her feet.

"Hey Vic, we're going to walk around a bit."

"Sure thing, Dick." Fortune shown on Dick, if ever there was a time when he didn't need Vic to tease him, it was then.

Dick held Kori's hand as they walked away from the field. Kori's mind ticked through the possibilities of what Dick wanted to say to her about Barbara and she began to strategize. What would she do if he changed his mind about being Barbara's escort? Did she really have the right to ask that of him? Barbara and Richard were only friends, right?

"Kori, I just wanted to give you a little more background about me and Babs, I mean Barbara."

She nodded to encourage him to continue.

"Well, Barbara and I have known each other since we were kids and then we dated seriously when I was in Med School for a couple years. I did care about her, but we eventually broke up, and she and I agreed to be friends. Since then, we have been stayed friends, and would step in for each other if either of us needed a date to one function or another."

He deliberated over whether or not he had to explain the whole 'friends with benefits' part of it.

Kori listened intently, trying to read Dick's eyes, trying to keep her facial expression neutral.

"Anyway, you said you saw the picture of Barbara and me in the paper right?"

"Yes."

"Well, as I recall, the picture was taken at a party was the day after I met you. I didn't go to the party with her, Kori, I actually went with Bruce and ran into Barbara there."

"Okay," Kori began to wonder why he was even mentioning this, things seemed benign enough.

"Kori, I want to be completely honest with you. I did go home with Barbara that night," Dick began.

Kori felt a lurch in her stomach, "Dick, I really do not want to hear this..."

"Please, I want to explain. You were on my mind. I had already gotten your phone number after breakfast. But then I had a ridiculous run in with Kitten,"

"Which I partially witnessed," Kori interjected.

_God, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I am just hurting her... _"I'm sorry." _That was lame,_ he thought, although he was sincere.

"I'm not trying to make any excuses, I was frustrated by the situation with Kitten and I had been drinking, but when I went home with Barbara..."

"Dick, I _really_ do not think I can bear to hear this..."

"Kori, I _need _to explain, please." _I would feel better if she called me Richard._

Kori just nodded, her eyes welling up a bit.

"All that happened between Barbara and I was that we kissed,"

"That's all?" Dick wasn't sure if Kori sounded relieved or if she was being sarcastic.

"I actually was thinking about you, I was wishing I was with you." He said honestly.

Kori considered this – was it offensive or flattering? "I see," was all she could say, not sure what to feel.

"Kori, I messed up. I should never have gone home with Barbara. It was wrong, and I regretted it immediately."

Kori paused as she analyzed his face, and believed he was sincere. "After I saw the picture in the paper I did wonder why you would have asked me for my phone number the same day as you had a date with someone else. I see now it was not the situation."

"It wasn't like that."

"I'm glad." She smiled slightly. "Thank you for telling me." Kori said, still getting her mind around what she had been told. She really didn't want to deal with these kinds of complications, but apparently, they were part of the territory.

"Kori, I am with you and only you now. I'm so sorry we ran into Barbara today, I wanted this day to be perfect."

"I certainly had a wonderful time earlier, when we were alone," she told him honestly, finding she wanted to bolster him up again, he seemed a bit defeated. "However, I am glad Vic found us and we got to spend time with our friends."

"Yes, it has been fun. I like everyone even more when I'm with you," he said with a chuckle.

His face turned serious again, "Kori, are you alright with everything?"

Kori didn't answer. "We better get back to everyone, I do not want to miss the elephants."

She started to walk and then it occurred to her – Dick didn't have to tell her anything! He was trying to be completely honest with her. He trusted her, trusted them enough to risk everything by telling her the entire truth!

Kori then halted and turned to him and kissed him fully in the mouth.

"Thank you Richard."

He gave her a confused look as a smile returned to his face. "For what?"

"You did not have to tell me the details of the last time you were with Barbara. We were not together yet, in fact we had literally just met. Thank you for trusting me, trusting us enough to be completely honest."

Relief washed over him. How could he have possibly gotten so lucky? Along with everything else that he realized he _loved_ about her, how could she be this understanding too? She certainly proved that she could be very understanding.

"I think I should be thanking you. What you just said means more to you than you will ever know," Richard said with complete sincerity. "Now why don't we get back to our seats so we don't miss the elephants."

TtTtTtTtTt

The elephant polo demonstration was a big hit with the crowd and Dick enjoyed watching them even though he had seen them before, although he found that he literally had to peel his eyes off of his date to watch them. He marveled at Kori's beauty, her enthusiasm, her kindness, everything.

When the regular polo match resumed, Kori excused herself to go find the bathroom. Dick offered to walk her, but she adamantly refused. He was having a discussion with some of the guys about baseball, and she didn't want to interrupt that. She was never one to gather other women to go to the bathroom in a group, and she honestly needed a few minutes to recompose herself, so she went alone.

Kori thought about Richard. While she was processing his situation with Barbara and his former playboy ways, what she really needed to get her head around what she was feeling about him. She was getting completely swept away and she felt things and wanted things she knew she shouldn't, at least not this soon.

She negotiated the crowd easily, a bit lost in her thoughts and feelings. She walked by a large tent, clearly "VIP Area". It was overflowing with men neatly dressed in sport coats and seersucker suits and women in dresses and hats, dressed similarly to the way Barbara had been.

She found the line to the ladies bathroom, having opted against the row of port-a-potties. The line moved surprisingly fast, and Kori soon found herself finishing up, washing her hands, reapplying her lip gloss and mascara, and brushing her hair.

Kori stepped into the sunshine and couldn't help but smile a bit. It was such a beautiful May day, there was plenty of sunshine, a light occasional breeze and low humidity. The cherry blossoms were long gone but the world was lush with green grass and foliage and plenty of flowers.

In the back of her mind, Kori felt that someone was looking at her, but didn't really worry about it. She wanted to get back to Richard and the match, but the vender's tents caught her eye and she stopped to look at some promotional items for the charity for abused elephants which the Elephant Polo team supports. She looked over the trinkets and took copies of some of the literature. When she turned to leave she came face-to-face Barbara Gordon.

"Hello, Barbara," Kori said cordially. She noted right away Barbara's pinpoint pimples, noting that was not consistent with her being drunk as Kori had thought she had been before.

"Oh, Kori," Barbara started, her speech pressured but thankfully not too loud. "I'm glad I ran into you. We need to talk about Dick."

"We do?"

"Oh, yes we do. You see Kori, Dick and I belong together."

"I believe that is for Richard to decide."

"_Richard_, you call him _Richard? _No one calls him Richard!"

"I do."

"Well, Kori, let me tell you something about _Richard._ I was with him only a couple weeks ago. He was all over me, like he always is." Barbara put a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "He may have said your name, but it was me he was kissing."

_He said my name when he was kissing her?_ "Barbara, Richard told me about the last time he was with you. But I have to ask you, was it truly preferable to be the woman he was with rather than the woman that was on his mind?"

Barbara heard what Kori had said and she was speechless. Kori was right and Barbara didn't know what to say.

Kori took the opportunity to take her leave. "Take care of yourself, Barbara. I need to get back to my date."

All Barbara could do was stare at her, mouth agape, as Kori walked away.

TtTtTtTtTt

"There you are." Richard said warmly, walking up to Kori. He looked at her expression, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Richard I am fine. But I did run into Barbara."

"Are you okay? What did she have to say?"

"We can talk about that later, but Richard, I am concerned about her. You have been friends for a long time, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, earlier this afternoon I was certain she was drunk, but then when I saw her just a few minutes ago, I think she appeared, well, high."

"Really? That really isn't her style. What was she like?"

"Well, her speech was pressured, her pupils were pinpoint. Perhaps you should talk to her, make sure she is okay."

Richard was once again bowled over by Kori. He was sure that when Barbara had just "spoken" to Kori that it was likely a confrontation and here Kori was, worried about Barbara

"Kori, I can check in with her later. We're here together, and I..."

"I do not mean to interrupt Richard, but what if she is driving? What if she has no one else looking after her? I think you should check with her for her own safety. I would go with you, but I doubt I am her favorite person right now..."

"I will go find her in a minute if you think I should, but can I hear what she said to you?"

"We can talk of it later,"

"Please, Kori"

"Oh, well I think she was trying to do the egging of me on, she brought up the last night you were out with her."

"The night that I just talked to you about?" _Thank heaven I did that._

"I do believe so yes." Kori paused. "Barbara wanted to make sure that I knew that you were doing the kissing of her that evening, although when she told me you said my name..." As repulsive of a thought as it was, Kori did allow a tiny smirk to come across her face, "I, uh, I pointed out that perhaps it was better to have been the person on your mind rather than the person you happened to be with."

"You didn't." Richard said with a laugh, blushing a bit, and nervously started to rub the back of his neck.

"I did. I do not think she appreciated me pointing it out, however."

"I bet she didn't." Dick pulled her into a hug, looking her in the eye. "Kori, you are the only one on my mind. You are the only one I want."

Kori smiled, feeling a little uneasy because as happy as she was to hear that, she was a bit concerned over the implications of the term _want._

"I believe you want to be true to me, Richard."

He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I promise I will be," he assured her.

"But I really think you should check on Barbara. I will return to our friends."

He let her out of the hug, looking her in the eye and taking her hand. "Let me walk you back."

"No, Richard, I'll be fine. Please find Barbara so you can help her. Last I saw her she was near the VIP tent."

Kori leaned up and kissed Dick softly on the lips. He looked at her, searching her face to be sure she was alright. She gave him a soft smile, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"I'll hurry back."

Kori responded with a nod and turned to go back to the stands.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick watched Kori leave. There were no ulterior motives, Kori was that selfless. Barbara had been nothing but rude and horrible to her, and Kori looked past that, worried about Barbara's health, or the wellbeing of an innocent bystander. Dick saw it as unbelievably attractive. He smiled slightly as he felt a new depth to the feelings he had for Kori. Wow was it going to be hard not to act on those feelings.

Once Kori was out of sight, Dick took a deep breath and turned toward the VIP area to deal with Barbara.

TtTtTtTtTt

Almost 3,500 words, not bad. A little bit of a cliffhanger, the next chapter will be up very soon! I wonder what is up with Babs. Did Kori do the right thing, and will it cost her anything or will it instead pay off?

Thank you to all my readers and a special shout out to my reviewers! The more people review, the more incentive I have to write. I hope to update twice a week at least, probably with longer chapters.

LJ


	24. Chapter 24

Hi Readers – I am sorry - I've played with this for a couple of extra days. It isn't where I'd like it to be but whatever I do, I feel like I'm not improving it so I thought I would post it anyway. It's a decent length, I just wish it would flow better. I am too distracted, my horse is really sick and we are waiting to find out what's going on.

Not too much happens here but there is a lot coming up in the couple chapters. Author's notes at the bottom. Please review!!

Chapter 24

.

Girlfriend

.

"Kori, did Dick find you?" Vic asked warmly as Kori approached the group.

"Yes he did. He is, uh, taking care of something and will return shortly."

Although she was trying her best to hide it, it was obvious to Victor that Kori was upset.

"Are you sure everything is alright little lady?"

"Everything is fine Victor."

"Dick is not being a _dick_ is he?"

Kori smiled at that. "No, he is not."

"Kori, I know its not my business, but he was jonesing to find you and I am a bit surprised that he didn't come back with you. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Kori sighed. "Victor, may I speak to you in confidence?"

"Sure, Kori."

"I sent Richard to speak to Barbara Gordon. She confronted me a little while ago and she was acting, well," Kori wanted to chose her words carefully, "she did not seem... right. So I had Richard check on her." Kori also wanted to make it clear that she had sanctioned his leaving.

"Okay." Vic said, quite surprised. He had been friends with Dick since they were children and knew Barbara fairly well. He had seen Dick and Barbara talking in a not particularly friendly manner earlier when they were tailgating and he also knew that Dick had no real interest in his ex-girlfriend.

"You do know Kori, that it is over between her and Dick and he is just crazy about you."

Victor wanted things to work out for Dick and Kori. He was such a romantic at heart. Vic had never seen his long time friend so enthralled with a woman, and he also couldn't remember the last time he saw Dick as happy as he had been that day. But even though he hadn't known her for long, Vic was feeling a big brotherly-type concern for Kori. He hoped he'd never have to chose between them; mediate between them, sure, that was right up his alley, but not chose.

TtTtTtTtTt

As time passed, Kori became a bit crestfallen and anxious, Richard was going to miss the end of the polo match. What was keeping him? Well, she knew the answer to that – Barbara. But, how was she going to get home? He wouldn't dare abandon her, would he? Kori tried not to let her own insecurities affect her, because deep down she was certain Dick would never do that to her.

Victor addressed the group, "Alright guys, lets go back for a bit more tailgating. We can head back to my place when we get thrown out."

As the stands emptied, Kori was following close behind Victor when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori, its me."

"Hello Richard."

"I'm on my way back. Sorry it took so long, but you were right."

"Oh, I was afraid of that."

"At least I got her home safely."

There was a tug at Kori's heart hearing that. Presumably no one else was able to help Barbara - whether or not that was Barbara's design, Kori could only guess.

"That's good."

"I'll fill you in later," Dick continued, "Where can I find you?"

"We are heading back to Victors party of tailgates. The match just ended."

"I'll meet you there. I'm so sorry I didn't get to see the rest of the match with you. And Kori?"

"Yes, Richard."

"You are the best."

"Thank you. I will see you soon."

"Bye."

TtTtTtTtTt

As Victor, Kori and the rest of their group made their way back to the field. Victor ran interference for Kori, which she was glad for. Dick's extended absence was certainly curious, and no doubt a number of people had taken notice.

When they got back to Victor's car, she grabbed a soda and decided to stand off to the side a bit, leaning against a tree, waiting for Dick. She wondered if things with Dick would always be this complicated.

"Why hello, Dr. Anders. Its good to see you again."

She jumped slightly. Deep in thought, she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. She turned to find Dr. Xavier Red.

"Hello, Dr. Red," she said coolly. He had really made her feel uncomfortable after the incident with Cooper and she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right then.

"Please call me Xavier," he said with a smile that made her think he was on the hunt. "I would have made an effort to stop over sooner, had I known _you'd_ be with the gang from the ER today."

She didn't like that smile or the way Xavier had said that but she wanted to be polite. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just walk away.

"Actually, Xavier, I am on a date. We ran into everyone here."

Xavier was not deterred. "Lucky guy. Nothing serious I hope."

"Well, actually it is." Kori gave him a hard look. Who did he think he was? She reconsidered just walking back to the group.

"Well where is he? I can't imagine anyone leaving you for very long. Someone else might come along and sweep you off your feet."

_Did he just lick his lips? _"I am expecting him shortly." Kori replied, backing up a step. Xavier was really making her nervous.

Kori noticed something caught Xavier's attention over her shoulder. Before she could turn Xavier had started to move around her, saying "Don't worry about this guy, I'll get rid of him for you," way to close to her ear for her liking.

She turned to see Richard staring hard at Xavier, arms down at his side, closed slightly into fists. Dick did not like the way Xavier was looming over Kori and he noted that she looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh, there you are Richard!" Kori said, brushing past Xavier to intercept Richard, very relieved.

Dick looked at Kori approaching him and his entire body language changed - his face softened, his eyes brightened, and his whole body relaxed.

Kori was swept up in Richard's embrace and they shared a quick kiss on the lips. Xavier stood there a bit stunned.

Richard looked carefully into Kori's eyes and said softly, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she assured him.

Satisfied with that, Dick chose not to go caveman on Xavier, at least for the moment.

Kori turned within Richard's embrace and took a place at his side, both of them still holding on to each other with both arms, smiling happily.

"Red, I see you were reacquainting yourself with my girlfriend." He couldn't help himself – his tone was cocky and the look on his face was very self-satisfied. Hopefully Xavier would get the point.

"Dr. Anders, _Dick Grayson_ is your date?" Xavier said before he could stop himself.

"Why yes," she responded and then with some enthusiasm, "isn't it wonderful?!" Yeah, she was turning the dagger a bit, but Xavier really bothered her, and it was her way to make sure he knew she wasn't interested.

"And she makes me very happy," Dick said, but not just for Xavier's benefit. He _meant _it. He leaned in for another quick kiss which Kori happily returned.

"Well that's great," Xavier offered trying to sound sincere, still looking a bit lustfully at Kori.

"It is," Dick said, staring hard at Xavier.

Xavier met Dick's stare, then looked back at Kori and with a smile, "Well, I am going to leave you two alone then. Kori, it was wonderful to see you again," and without looking at his colleague, "Grayson."

"Red," Dick growled.

He definitely would not hold back if Xavier made Kori uncomfortable again.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I'm so sorry that took so long, Kori." Dick said, turning back to her.

"It is fine Richard. I feel better that Barbara got home safely." She smiled, finally able to relax a bit, "I missed you."

"I _really_ missed you. I have barely gotten a chance to spend any time with you since lunch."

"What would you like to do now?"

Her tone was innocent and she certainly meant it that way but the things that came to Dick's mind were anything but. He pushed away those thoughts quickly, he was in this for the long haul and there was no way he was going to ruin things by rushing it.

"It's up to you Kori."

"Victor says that the tailgating will continue until we are, as he put it, 'thrown out' and then the party is to move to his residence."

"That sounds fun."

He had been having fun with Kori and everyone from the ER, between the drama of Barbara. He wanted to be alone with Kori but he knew that they were taking their time getting to know each other.

"I will need to contact Uncle Galfore to let him know I will be late."

Dick gave her a confused look, so she explained, "He would think that it was not appropriate for us to be out alone all day and all evening this early in the relationship. By informing him that we are with a group of our friends, he will be less concerned."

It had been a long time since he had to worry about a young lady's father, or in this case her uncle, but Dick knew it was their way and he was fine with that. He wanted to be with Kori and he certainly wanted her to be comfortable.

"I really don't want Galfore to be mad at me."

Even with the reassurances Dick had given Galfore, he knew that he was under a great deal of scrutiny.

"Richard, does Galfore intimidate you?" she teased coyly.

"Yes," he replied with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

TtTtTtTtTt

The rest of the day Dick and Kori enjoyed themselves immensely. They continued to have a great time with their friends and Victor made sure there was plenty to eat and drink. As a team, Dick and Kori beat everyone else in Badminton. Dick really enjoyed her enthusiasm and the way Kori hugged him each time they won and often when they had just gotten a good shot in.

It was nearly 11 PM when things were finally winding down at Victor's and Dick and Kori finally said their goodnights to the remaining stragglers.

Dick and Kori walked hand and hand back to his SUV. As he let her into the passenger side, he stayed close, gave her a light kiss on the cheek and "there you go" so close to her ear that it made her shiver. Kori had boyfriends before, she even thought she was in love a couple of times, but she never felt anything like the physical attraction she felt toward Dick.

Dick walked around and got into the driver's seat. His pulse quickened as he saw her smiling at him. He flashed her a quick smile in return and was putting the key in the ignition when he felt Kori's hand on his arm. He was trying so hard to control his urge to kiss her passionately and that control was about to snap.

Her look was expectant, so Dick leaned in to kiss her and Kori met him half way. For her, she was just so drawn to him. She wanted to kiss him so badly and she just hadn't been able to stop herself.

Kori loved the feeling of his warm lips on hers as his hand cupped her cheek. After a short while, she felt his tongue gently lick her lower lip, and she couldn't help but smile as she opened her mouth to receive him. Their tongues slipped past each other so deliciously slowly and Kori thought she could just die from the sheer thrill of the kiss.

For Dick, the kiss was sweet torture. As he finally deepened the kiss further, he knew that he would soon have to rein in his desire for her. He moved his hand from her cheek to her waist and held it there, but when Kori snaked her arms around his neck and pulled her chest into his, he started kneading her gently. Kori responded by using her tongue in a staccato manner, quick touches with it on his tongue that felt like light electrical shocks. He moaned softly and he realized he could spend the rest of his life kissing this woman.

He wasn't sure whether to be thankful for or curse the console that separated the two captain's chairs in the front seat. He wanted to touch and caress her everywhere. He knew this was where things had to stop as they were already getting out of hand. He brought both his arms around her back and he pulled her a bit closer. He pulled back from the kiss, and both of them found themselves breathless. The look on Kori's face went from disappointment to relief.

"I apologize," she began, blushing deeply, getting upset. "I am the one that insists on the taking of things slow, I had no right to kiss you like that."

"Kori, that kiss was wonderful, beautiful, it was perfect. Please feel free to kiss me anytime," He said with a smile, hoping that would relax her, but she still looked upset. "But if it was too much, that's fine. We can wait to kiss like that again. We won't do anything we aren't ready for."

"But I fear you will be ready and I will not." She turned away slightly, looking out the front window.

"Kori, look at me," he pulled her chin gently until her eyes met his, "I am perfectly happy to wait, please take things as slowly as you need to. I care deeply about you, you realize that don't you?"

"I know you do Richard, and I care about you."

He pulled her back into a hug and gently stroked her hair, each reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms. They stayed there for quite a while, just holding each other, listening to the beating of each other's heart, even with the accursed console in their way.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had always been perfectly happy to see his dates go before. Whether it was the end of night or in the morning, no matter who the woman was, he was more than ready to get back to his own life and solitude. Maybe even more than ready. In fact, if the analogy of chewing ones leg off to get out of a trap had not been invented, Dick Grayson would have probably come up with it.

But Kori was different. He drove very slowly back to Embassy, wanting to spend as long as possible with her. His mind was reeling, when could he see her again? He wouldn't care if he appeared desperate, he knew that he couldn't stand to be away from her for very long.

"So Kori," he said as they drove, their hands laced together, "can I see you tomorrow?"

She stifled an 'eep'. She was surprised, but very happy to hear his request. "I do believe so, yes, Dr. Grayson." she replied coyly.

He chuckled. "I've got some things I have to take care of for Bruce, but why don't I call you after lunch?"

"That would be fine, but in case you get distracted, may I call you?"

"Of course, but if you must know, you are my only source of distraction Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

A/N: Big chapters coming up I promise! A few things you might have questions on:

First off, I am planning on doing something more with Barbara's problem, which will be an issue of dependency rather than something more recreational. Dick will discuss it with Kori as soon as he knows more, and we'll get to know about how things went when Dick went back to check on Barbara. Secondly, as to why Dick didn't make a scene when he saw Xavier talking to Kori, he trusts her and as for Xavier, he might have reason to confront him later (hint, hint), but for now, it wasn't necessary. And finally, I want to remind everyone of the age of the characters. Kori is almost 30 and Dick is a year or two older. She is adjusting to having such desires - remember, women hit their sexual peak at 30 ;-)

Don't forget to review!!!


	25. Chapter 25

So sorry! I'm not sure if its ever taken me this long between chapters. But the laptop is up and running again. This is a bit of a snap shot chapter, not my best, but I think you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I own the plot line and a few bottles of Grgich Hills wine.

Chapter 25

.

A Week of Dates

.

The week was practically a blur. Richard and Kori spoke frequently and saw each other everyday, growing closer and closer.

Monday

As promised, Dick called Kori in the early afternoon and they made dinner plans. Nothing further had been said, but Dick was concerned that Kori thought things had been getting out of hand the night before in the car, so he had Alfred drive them. Kori being Kori, she chatted up Alfred on the drive to and from the restaurant and Dick just sat back and watched her. She was so good with people and it was nice to see how she was to Alfred. He hated it when anyone treated Alfred as 'help'.

Dinner was in a popular bistro-style eatery that offered California style cuisine and an impressive wine list. Dick ordered a bottle of Grgich Hills Chardonnay while they looked over the menu.

"Oh, Richard, this wine is wonderful!" Kori exclaimed taking a sip of the robust white wine.

"It's my favorite. I always visit the Grgich Hills Estate when I am in the Napa Valley area. The vineyard is a fantastic place. I'll have to take you sometime," Dick said the last bit without thinking, realizing right after he said it that Kori might not find it appropriate to discuss such things this early in the relationship.

Kori's eyes flashed wide in surprise, blushed a bit and smiled, "I think I would like that when the time comes."

"I look forward to it." Gazing into her eyes, Dick reached over and took her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. Kori's blush depended.

They just looked in each other's eyes for a bit, and then Kori said softly, "We better figure out what to order."

"I'm busy," Dick replied with a very sexy smile.

They finally ordered and continued there conversation, which included a lot of flirting. Unfortunately, Dick had promised to talk to Kori about what was going on with Babs, having not gotten much of a chance to discuss it the day before.

"I did speak to Barbara today, but unfortunately she seems to be more resistant to getting help than I had hoped. Yesterday, she told me about getting dependent on Percocet after having a bad back injury and then having her nose done back to back, but today she insisted it wasn't a problem. She said she was still taking them, that her back was still that bad, but then she wouldn't tell me who's prescribing them or how much she was taking."

"How long has she been taking the Percocet?" Kori asked.

"Probably four to six months total."

"She could easily be dependent," Kori was careful not to say addicted. "She's never asked you to prescribe anything for her, has she?"

"Fortunately she hasn't, but I wish I knew where she could get them for that long,"

"It's actually not that hard. Multiple doctors, ER visits, the Internet, but I know you know that."

"Yeah I do," Dick said sadly, "I just wish I could help."

"You are helping Dick. She knows you cared enough to help her yesterday and that you care enough to keep asking her about it. I am sure she will come around."

"I'd like to think that I would have helped yesterday, but you were the one that asked me to."

"Yes, but you surely would have had you seen her in the state she was during the match and the change from when we saw her during the tailgate party."

"Kori, honestly I don't know if I would have intervened without your prompting me too."

"No Richard, you would have done the right thing, I am sure of it," Kori replied emphatically.

"You have more faith in me than I deserve."

"No I do not. You should have more faith in yourself."

Dick smiled at her and considered it. Kori certainly was bringing out the best in him.

Alfred drove them from the restaurant back to the embassy and was careful to park far enough from the embassy's front door so Kori and Dick had a chance to have a moment or two alone. Half way to the door, in a spot on the walk between lights, Dick stopped and turned to Kori. He said nothing as he pulled her into a kiss. It was shorter than either of them would have wanted, and after pulling apart they stood there forehead to forehead, full of desire for each other.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Kori replied still a bit out of breath, trying to process the feelings she was having.

Dick pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. He then turned and lead her toward the front door. When they reached the door, again, Galfore was there to meet them. Dick shook Galfore's hand and they said their goodnights.

Tuesday

Dick had a fairly busy day working horses and doing some work for one of Bruce's foundations but his mood was great and he was looking forward to seeing Kori. He couldn't believe the effect that she had on him nor could he believe that he didn't mind, but the fact was he didn't, in fact he loved it.

Kori had a wonderful day. She was happily caught up in the fledgling romance but able to concentrate on her research and writing. She got in a long run and felt on top of the world.

That night they again went out to dinner. Alfred drove them again, which Dick had mixed feelings about, but he worried about Kori feeling any pressure. The date pretty much went as it had the night before with good conversation, a great deal of flirting and wonderful food and wine. There was no discussion on the Babs situation as there was nothing new on that front for which Dick was very grateful.

Galfore had been out for the evening, so Dick got to say goodnight to Kori in private. When they got out of the car, Alfred gave Dick a wink, reassuring him he could take his time. Kori let them into the embassy and they stood in the foyer, facing each other, holding hands. Dick touched her cheek and leaned in for a kiss which she happily returned. She opened her lips and gave a small suck to his lower lip requesting that the kiss deepen. As they kissed, he pulled her close. He was concerned about how she would react to feeling his hardness against her belly, but if anything she pulled closer once she noticed it.

Again, they had to end their exchange far to quickly as far as either of them was concerned. Kori inwardly smiled at the effect she had on Dick, knowing that the attraction was mutual. They made plans for Thursday night as Dick was scheduled to work on Wednesday, although Dick asked if he could see her on Wednesday if it worked out with his schedule and he promised to call.

Wednesday

Dick was scheduled to work 7P-7A at the ER, but he did manage to visit Kori at the embassy. They sat out in her beloved garden and sipped ice tea on a particularly hot and humid May day. Galfore joined them for a bit, and although they cherished their time alone, at least it seemed like he was warming up to Dick.

Thursday

Dick did not want to get too thrown off his schedule of working overnights, so on Thursday they decided to have have dinner and then take in a late movie. He was none too disappointed to find out that Bruce needed Alfred to drive and Kori did not seem displeased with the news either.

Dinner was at a homey Italian place that they both enjoyed very much.

When they got to the movie theater it was Kori who suggested the last row so she could "see the entire screen" and Dick suppressed a smirk when he realized she was probably thinking what he was thinking. The movie was a thriller which Richard was very pleased about – not only was it the kind of movie he enjoyed, but during the suspenseful scenes Kori practically crawled into his lap. There were some slow scenes too, and during those they got to sneak in some fairly passionate kisses.

When they got home, Galfore had waited up. He invited Dick into the den for a brandy and Kori took this as her cue to go up to her bedroom so the men could talk.

Friday

Dick was scheduled to work his usual 7P to 7A Friday night shift in the ER. After finding out that Kori also played tennis and Galfore actually belonged to the same country club as Bruce and Dick did, they decided to meet at the country club in the late afternoon so they could get in a few sets before Dick had to work. There were courts at Wayne Manor, but Dick thought that Galfore might be more comfortable with them meeting at the club, and there was no way he was going to risk upsetting Galfore as he was beginning to accept Dick in Kori's life

Dick knew how athletic Kori was but could not believe how she kept up with him in tennis. Although he had to leave the tennis team at Princeton to concentrate on his studies, he had kept up his game and was no slouch, and had competed to the semifinals or the finals of the country club's tournament consistently over the past few years. Although he had originally planned to let her win some points, once he realized how well she played, there was no way he would give her a break, he was just that competitive. She had incredible endurance and great instincts and could anticipate his shots even though this was the first time the played each other.

And how Kori looked was driving him to distraction. She looked fantastic in tennis whites and he adored the look of concentration on her face and how great she looked with a sheen of sweat. Then there was the grunts and growls she let out with her effort and frustration. How he would like to hear some of those noises in a very different setting...

Time was getting late and Dick had to get to work, so they agreed to stop play and call it a draw. They each showered and changed in their resective locker rooms at the club and met outside in the parking lot before departing.

"This was really poor planning." Dick said, walking with Kori to her car.

"What was?" Kori asked for clarification.

"Two cars. How am I going to kiss you properly?"

"What difference would one car make? We are in the country club parking lot in the daytime," Kori replied with a coy smile.

"But I really need to kiss you!" Dick insisted, only sort of joking.

"Can you not wait until tomorrow?"

"No," Dick said firmly.

"No?"

"Kori it will be over 24 hours before I see you again!"

"Poor Richard," Kori placed her hand on Dick's cheek and looked deep in his eyes. "I am certain you will survive." Kori gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned and reached for the door handle.

Dick grabbed her arm and spun her back to him, planting his lips firmly on hers. She let out a short 'eep' in surprise and took a few beats to relax in his arms. He broke the kiss and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry, but I didn't think I would make it another day without a kiss." he whispered in her ear making her shiver. He chuckled a bit at that and kissed her again on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes," she replied dreamily, under his spell once again. He helped her with her car door and Kori found herself having to shake her head to clear it before she was steady enough for the drive home.

TtTtTtTtTt

Next chapter up soon! Thank you for reading! Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone. Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy! Next chapter is mostly written, I hope to have it up in 24-48 hours. But of course, your reviews felt spur me on faster!

Notes at the end will hopefully explain the medical stuff, feel free to PM for any further explanation.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but the plot line is all mine!

.

Chapter 26

.

Back in the ER

.

On Friday night Dick arrived at work at 7 PM. He was in far too good of a mood for Vic not to comment.

"How are things with you and your girlfriend?" Vic teased.

To his surprise, Dick didn't freak out, but responded with a smile, "Ah, they're pretty great Vic. Kori's terrific."

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day, Dick Grayson in love!"

"I don't think we're there yet."

"I don't know, if you're not there you're close."

"Yeah, Vic, your probably right," Dick replied with a chuckle.

"Really man, that's great."

"Yeah, it is."

The night went fairly well. Kitten had tried to corner Dick but was fortunately unsuccessful and the patient load was heavy, but manageable.

It was just a bit before 11 PM and Dick was catching up on paperwork back in his office. He looked up to see a familiar face at his office door.

"Hi Kori, what brings you by?" Dick said, pleased but surprised.

"Work," Kori replied with a sweet smile.

He stood up and moved closer. "You didn't tell me you were working tonight," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Karen called me at about 8 PM. She told me that you guys were short staffed," she looked back over to see three other nurses on for 11-7, "but perhaps she was misinformed."

It would not be beyond Karen to 'assist' Kori and Dick in the romance department, especially if Vic had anything to do with it.

Dick just then realized this was Kori's first shift in the ER since the Cooper incident. "Hey Kori, are you ready to come back?" he asked her softly.

"I will be fine."

"Of course you will, but..." he replied, his face full of concern.

"I do believe I will need you to sign off on my return to work," Kori said, not really wanting to dwell on her last shift in the ER.

"Oh," Dick wasn't sure if he needed to exam her or not, and if he did, she had a rib injury so he'd have to exam her chest. He was going to kill Vic and Karen if he found out that was part of their plan, if there was one. "Kori, are you okay with me examining you?"

That hadn't occurred to her. "Well, uh, lets see how its worded in the return to work forms. Perhaps you will not need to do a physical exam."

"Well, you did seem perfectly fine today playing tennis," he pointed out, offering her a reassuring smile.

"Ready for a rematch?"

"Sure, but I'd rather have you as my doubles partner."

"I would like that very much," Kori replied with a twinkle in her eye. She searched in her purse, "Here are the return to work forms." She paused, reading them over. He looked at her, thinking about how cute she looked as she concentrated. Once finished, she concluded, "looks like I just need you to sign off that I don't have any physical restrictions and that should be it."

"Are you sure?" Richard looked at her square in the eye, he thought he saw a bit of apprehension, and wondered if he should ask her about her mental state. As far as he knew, she never got any psychiatric help for the assault.

"I will be fine Richard," she assured him. "But I am glad you are here with me my first day back."

He didn't want to question her any further and was fairly certain she would not have agreed to work if she wasn't 100% or close to it. He signed off on the forms, and then said, "We are fairly busy tonight, so I'm glad you are here. But Kori, if anything, anything bothers you, let me know, okay?"

"Thank you Richard. I am going to change now. I will see you a little later."

"Okay sweetheart," Richard took her hand, pulling her gently back into the office and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kori was a bit surprised by the endearment, but more than happy to hear it.

"Now Richard, we have to be professional here," she admonished him playfully, "From 11 to 7, we are simply colleagues."

Dick checked his watch. "Well, I better make the most of the next two minutes." With that he pushed his office door shut and started kissing her the way he had wanted to so many times before when they worked together, before they were going out.

TtTtTtTtTt

They certainly needed Kori's help that evening. It was early May and there was a bump in ER traffic due to the better weather with more people out and about and engaging in high risk activities. There were also some college kids admitted, having finished up with finals, partying heavily.

A Beamer slowed to a crawl in front of the ambulance bays and a teenager was rolled out it, unconscious. His considerate friends brought him to the ER without I.D. and left him there, alone, and barely breathing. The security guard, seeing what had transpired on the closed circuit camera, alerted the already busy ER staff as he ran out the front door to the ambulance bay.

Wally and Kori grabbed a transport stretcher, backboard and collar and ran out to assess the patient. He was taking occasional agonal breaths, so they scooped him up without waiting to strap him to the board or collar him. Any injures sustained being pushed out of the car were incidental compared to whatever was going on that brought him to the ER in the first place.

Dick caught up to Wally and Kori as they entered the department. "What do we have?"

Wally answered, "Unresponsive, tachycardic, pinpoint pupils, agonal breathing...."

The patient began to vomit and Kori pulled him onto his side. Kori was first to notice that the vomit including white and orange partially digested pills, "looks like there are pills in the emesis, looks like an opiate overdose."

"Agreed," Dick said. "On my count, one, two, three" The patient was moved onto a regular stretcher from the transport one so there was more room to work. "Let's get Narcan on board as soon as you get a line Kori."

There was a flurry of activity, the well choreographed dance of the ER staff. As Kori started an IV line in the teen's right forearm, Wally cut off the boy's shirt, placing him on a heart monitor. Dick checked the boy's eyes and listened to his heart and lungs.

"He's crashing!" Wally exclaimed. The patient had stopped breathing, so he grabbed an ambu bag and turned the oxygen on. Placing the attached mask over the patient's mouth, he squeezed the bag every 3 seconds to breathe for the patient. Fortunately, the patient's heart was still beating on its own, but that was unlikely to continue.

Once the IV line was patent, Kori opened the medication box and drew up the amount Dick had ordered of Narcan, an opiate antagonist, used to counteract the effects of an opiate. She injected it slowly and within seconds the teen was struggling, trying to sit up. The Narcan had reversed the effects of whatever he was taking.

"Get off me," he yelled. He took a swing which connected with Kori's jaw. Luckily she had anticipated it, it certainly happens all the time with Narcan reversed overdoses, and had pulled back enough so the impact was relatively minor.

"Get him in restraints!" Dick ordered.

At this point Gar had joined them and grabbed the leather restraints off the back of the treatment room's door. Kori was holding down the patient's right arm, protecting the IV line, Dick had his other arm and Wally had his legs.

While the patient fought and cursed, leather restraints were fastened to both arms and legs. He was still struggling.

"Stop trying to get up. You've taken an overdose and we've reversed it. Lay quietly while we check you out." Dick told him firmly.

"Fuck you! I was having the best high..." the teen replied, pulling against the restraints, arching his back off the table.

Dick snapped at him, "and you basically died and we brought you back. You can thank us later. Stop pulling against the restraints."

"You can't tie me up!" the patient said ferociously.

"Yes we can you your safety!" Dick replied. "Hey Gar, can you tie him down?"

"What! No, fuck you!" the patient said and began to spit. This was also anticipated and Gar had a mask on as he hopped onto the stretcher and leaned on the patient. Kori handed him a bedsheet and the tied the patient to the stretcher with it.

Ignoring the patient's tirade, Dick asked, "what did you take?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Then I can't treat you. Would you like to stop breathing again? Tell me, what did you take?"

"Percocet. I took some Percocet and a couple Oxycontin."

"How many Percocet?"

"I don't know, 20 maybe."

"Oh, well let me tell you what happens next – we have to get you to vomit."

The patient looked down. "I already vomited."

"Yeah, but we have to get everything we can out of you."

"Why?"

"Because, if you took that much Percocet, the Tylenol in it will damage your liver. You could get sick enough to die of liver failure in about 4 or 5 days, when all this should be a memory. If we get the pills out of you, we will get a chance to treat you properly, and you should do fine."

The boy nodded, leaned back and closed his eyes, the entirety of the situation weighing heavily on him.

Kori sat down on the left side of the patient, "I'm going to have to draw some blood now." He nodded.

A short time later, after Kori and Wally had completed the remaining tests and procedures, they stepped out of the room.

"I've got this guy, Kori," Wally said.

"But - " she started.

"Yeah Kori, you kind of have a bruise on your jaw." Gar added.

"I do? He barely hit me."

"I think he tagged you pretty good," Wally replied.

"I am fine. I saw it coming. I will put ice on it, during my break." Great, another injury in the ER. But that wasn't what bothered her, seeing the overdose did.

"Your break is now, Kori. Then we'll make sure you're okay."

"I am undamaged - I mean, I am fine, really I am."

"Kori, I'm in charge tonight. I don't want to do the paperwork any more than you do, but with what happened before..." Gar said, immediately regretting saying anything to relate this to what had happened to Kori with Cooper.

She placed her hand on Gar's shoulder. "I will take my break and ice my jaw. Do not worry about me. Our friend here tonight is hardly the first to come out of an OD swinging."

"Okay Kori, ice that for at least 20 minutes but take a longer break if you need to. And if you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you Gar."

Kori finished her charting, then grabbed an icepack and headed to the roof.

Because he was the only doctor on at that hour, Dick had to attend to other patients after the unnamed boy had stabilized, but soon returned to his room.

"How are you doing?" Dick asked.

"Better. Can I get the restraints off?"

"As long as you don't hit anyone again." Dick realized he hadn't checked on Kori but had to remain focused.

"I won't, sir."

"Good, and no spitting."

"I won't sir."

"I'll get the nurse to take off the restraints, they have the keys. So what's your name?" The patient had never told them and arrived without I.D.

"Its Ed, sir. Edward Smith."

"Smith?" Dick questioned, sceptical of the common name.

"Really, it is."

"Okay, Ed. By the way, I'm Dr. Grayson. Sorry I came down so hard on you before. We really did save your life back there."

"I know. Thank you."

Right then Wally walked in with some ipecac to induce vomiting.

"I'll check back in on you later. Wally is going to be with you for now. If you have any questions for me or need anything, just ask, okay?"

"Yes Doctor. Oh, and doctor, tell the nurse I'm sorry I hit her."

"I will."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick looked around the department and didn't see Kori. They had maintained a professional distance since the kisses in the office right before 11, but he was concerned about her. _How did I let something happen to her again and on her first day back? _

Gar came up from behind him, knowing what would be on Dick's mind. "Kori's on the roof. She's taking a break."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Her jaw's bruised but she seems to be taking it into stride."

"I shouldn't have okayed her return to work back tonight."

"She was ready, Dick. Look, we are down to just three patients, and you've already seen them. All the others have been discharged home. Go check on Kori, I'll page you if we need you."

"Thanks, Gar."

"No problem."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick exited the department and jogged down the hallway. He took the stairs to the roof two at a time. Kori turned when she heard him open the door.

He was by her side in a few long strides. He pulled her into a hug. "Kori," he murmured into her hair, holding her tight. He could feel the cold of her chin from having been icing it.

"Richard," she breathed, happy he had found her.

They didn't say anything for a short while, just holding each other.

He finally pulled out of the hug so he could look at her. He touched her chin, unable to really see the bruise in the dimly lit roof. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped him..."

"Richard, please do not say that. I saw it coming. It is not like it never happens. I am just very happy you are here with me now, although we have to get back to work."

"We have a few minutes. Everything is fine down there." He looked at her and saw something in her eyes that told him she wasn't completely alright.

"Kori, please tell me what you are thinking."

She let out a sigh. "Getting my jaw "tagged" as Wally would say does not concern me, nor does what happened the last time I worked." Perhaps it did bother her a bit, not that she would admit it then, not mentioning Cooper by name.

"Then what is it?"

"It was the overdose. It was Percocet, Richard. What if something like that happened to..."

He finished for her "Barbara?" He hadn't considered it before, but obviously Kori had. She was worried that Barbara could overdose and end up like Ed or worse.

"Yes, Barbara. I am worried for her."

He pulled her back into a hug. "We'll help her." He felt Kori give a little bit of a nod. And he also felt something else. Dick Grayson realized he loved Kori Anders.

TtTtTtTtTt

hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review!

Some clarification:

Narcan – an opiate antagonist – competes for the same receptors and reverses the effect of opiates. It works that fast and boy sometimes people get angry when the high is gone.

Percocet – a drug that combines Tylenol (acetaminophen or APAP) and Oxycodone

Oxycontin – an opiate drug, brand name for oxycodone.

ipecac - it makes you vomit

emesis - technical term for vomiting

Why do I say opiates and not narcotics? Narcotics is more of a law enforcement term although they are used interchangeably.

Tylenol overdose does lead to death, 4 to 5 days later of liver failure and its a sucky way to die.

Although restraints are terrible things and should never be used in most patient settings, they are sometimes necessary in prehospital and ER settings.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi - I am finished with promising chapters and disappointing people. being partially down through me off and I reworked this again and again. I am probably belaboring points again, but bear with me. These characters have a lot of depth. Only Kori and Richard in this chapter though, with a non-speaking cameo by Galfore. Things are really taking off soon, although I have pushed back some key aspects of the story (like a connected past and when Babs' attack) a chapter or two.

Thank you to everyone who is following this story and a HUGE thank you to my reviewers!

.

Chapter 27

.

You are Asking Me What Now?

.

The overnight in the ER ended without much more happening of note, it was just a regular shift. Other than having to complete the "Incident Report" about the dealings with the overdose victim, Kori didn't even think about getting punched by the patient. She just felt that it was the kind of thing comes with the territory in the ER and was thankful that her jaw wasn't really bothering her. Dick watched her closely and was very impressed with how she took it in stride. Her first night back and she seemed perfectly fine, although somewhat bruised. _She really is amazing... _

Kori was however tired. Because she was called in so close to the start of the shift, she hadn't prepared to work that night and so as the end of the shift came at 7 AM, she had been up for nearly 24 hours.

As Dick walked her out to her car, Kori stifled a yawn.

"I can take you home if you need me to," Richard said to her quietly. "We can pick up your car later."

"You are sweet to offer," she replied with a sleepy smile, "but you should enjoy your Saturday morning ritual of breakfast at Denny's with our friends."

"Are you sure?" he couldn't help but be concerned about her, especially now – now that he realized he loved her. Also, he wanted to drive her home. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"I am certain, Richard. Have fun. I believe I will get myself home as quickly as possible and get some rest. I have a hot date tonight." With that she gave him her not-so-innocent smile.

"You do, huh?"

"Yes I do."

"Lucky guy," he said with a smirk.

"and I'm crazy about him," Kori replied with a wink and gave Dick a quick kiss on the lips as she got into her car.

That exchange made him feel very positive about the evening. It should prove interesting. He was awaiting a call back from Galfore but was certain things were going to be fine. He knew how he felt about Kori and she seemed to feel pretty strongly about him as well. Things had progressed very quickly between them and he couldn't have been happier about it.

TtTtTtTtTt

At 6 PM, Richard picked Kori up at the embassy for their dinner date. Galfore had greeted Dick warmly when he came to the door but they were on their way quickly.

"I missed you today," Dick said to Kori as he opened her car door and kissed her on the lips.

"Weren't you sleeping?" she teased, staying close.

"Yeah but I still missed you," he replied with a smile.

A little bit during the drive home from the hospital, Kori caught herself thinking it would have been nice to have slept together after their shift, just to sleep. Well maybe not. After she woke from said sleep she thought about it again, imagining sleeping in Richard's strong arms. Her own thoughts scared her a bit, and even now that she was with him, she really couldn't get the idea out of her mind. She wasn't sure if she was upset or relieved she didn't have her own apartment. She wondered if she should tell him.

Dick stopped at a park along the Potomac prior to their reservation. He hadn't really given much of an explanation about why they were stopping. They got out of the SUV and walked holding hands, their fingers laced. Kori thought Richard was holding on to her tighter than usual.

"Kori," Richard almost squeaked out, his throat having gotten drier and drier over the 15 minutes, nervous about Kori's reaction to his question.

"Yes, Richard?" His nervousness was not lost on her and Kori became a little unsettled.

"There was something I wanted to ask you,"

"Yes?"

"I was hoping that you would accompany me to the Devon Horse Show this year,"

"Certainly, Richard - "

"for the week."

Kori took a slight misstep and thankfully Richard's grip on her hand kept her vertical. Her head was spinning a bit. She knew that the show was held in a suburb of Philadelphia and apparently it was a long show. _He's asking me to go _away_ with him?_

"I already spoke to Galfore," Richard added quickly, realizing she might be getting the wrong idea, "and he gave me permission to ask you. We will be going with Bruce and Selina, and you can either stay in the corporate apartments with the three of us or in your own suite at the Devon Hotel. Its up to you..."

"Richard – I, uh I am just surprised." She stared at her shoes as her brain went into overdrive. She needed some clarification, "Galfore agreed to this?"

"He did, after some reassurance from Bruce, but of course it is your decision,"

"of course..." Kori still trying to get her mind around the idea. She really liked the thought of spending a few days with Richard, but wasn't it too soon?

Dick was panicking a bit. _Did I go about this wrong? Did I blow it with Kori? Did she think I was expecting us to stay together? _

"I'm sorry I asked Galfore first, but I believed it was appropriate. I spoke with him about it on Thursday when he invited me in for a brandy and then earlier this evening, after he spoke with Bruce. I'm sorry Kori, I didn't mean to upset you, I just, uh, I really wanted to spend more time with you and its something I wanted to share it with you..."

Dick realized that Kori didn't seem to be hearing what he was saying, "Kori?" She didn't look up, "Kori? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I am sorry, but yes I think I am fine, Richard. I am surprised that is all," Kori's mind was whirling, she was thrilled and excited and a bit terrified, but she knew her answer, "but I would love to go with you... very much."

Richard was so relieved he pulled her into the kind of bone crushing hugs he was used to getting from her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Bruce and I usually spend most of the week if not the entire week up there. I didn't mean to spring anything on you its just that I wanted to share that part of my life with you," he pulled out of the hug so he could look her in the eye, "and I _really_ didn't want to be apart from you that long."

"I imagine I would not enjoy being away from you for that long either," Kori said with a blush.

"There are a few functions I'll need to attend, hopefully with you as my date, and I'd like to see our horses compete, but really you can do whatever you'd like. You certainly don't have to be up there the entire time. Its not far from Penn and I know you have plenty of friends you'd like to visit. Of course, I hope you'd want to spent a little bit of the time with me..." he added in a teasing tone.

"Perhaps," she matched his tone.

"Are you alright with it then?"

"Yes I am."

"I figure you would be most comfortable in your own suite, so you'll have one in the Devon Hotel and I will stay at the our corporate apartment that is not far from there."

It flashed in Kori's head that she would really have some privacy with Dick if they wanted it. Well, if she wanted it, she had figured Dick wanted to spend the night with her from pretty much the beginning. She could not believe how tempted she was. She had been fantasizing about it and within a matter of days it could come true. She had so much to think about.

"Kori?"

"Sorry Richard, lost in thought," she said with a blush. Again she wondered if she should tell him what she was thinking about.

"Everything okay?"

"Well, I guess it means there will be a change in our relationship," she said in a questioning tone that confused him a bit.

"Why would there be?"

Kori realized that Dick must not consider that her living arrangements affected their relationship. Did it? She wanted a more physical relationship with Dick, but it was so early. Was he really willing to wait for her?

She felt bad – perhaps she was selling Dick short. She had made the assumption that he was biding his time, but he was actually being true to his word, that they would do things right. He had said he was willing to wait, why hadn't she believed him.

"I am sorry, I just assumed..."

Dick realized what she was thinking, but wanted to clarify. "Assumed what?"

"That you would want to, uh, that you would want us to stay together."

"Kori, I told you I was willing to wait, I wanted to do things right. Don't you believe me?"

"I, well, wasn't sure."

_Ugh. My past is affecting her. She doesn't trust me_.

"Kori, I am sincere. I know my past and my track record would indicate otherwise but I would never hurt you, I would never ask you to do anything you aren't ready for."

"You have behaved as a perfect gentleman so far. I just figured that you would want to..."

"Kori, I do have very strong feelings for you, stronger than I could have ever thought I'd have for anyone I've only known for such a short time. I am very, very attracted to you and I would love to act on my feelings toward you. But I would never, ever push us, because it _is_ us and the timing has to be right for _both_ of us." He had had plenty of lustful intentions toward her from the very beginning. He wasn't going to deny it.

"But Richard, I have never... I am a..." Kori didn't want to say it. She wasn't sure why. "I am saving myself," she finally said quietly. Should she clarify that she had been saving herself for marriage? Did she still even feel that way?

"Kori, I was not certain, but I am not surprised. I admire you for it."

"You do?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I mean, what if you want to and I don't..."

"Then we wait," he replied firmly.

"Truly?"

"Of course."

"You wouldn't leave?"

"No. Do you think I would?"

"I would hope not, but..."

"Has someone broken up with you because you wouldn't?"

"More than once, yes."

"Oh, that must have been horrible." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry that happened to you but I am proud of you, that you were that strong."

"I did not feel strong at the time." She added quietly, "I was scared."

"You were strong," he reiterated.

"I am sorry Richard, I did not mean to sound like I did not trust you it has just been in my experience that most men want just one thing."

"I am not most men."

She pulled away from him to look at him. "No, you certainly are not," she said with a slight smile. "And I have given some thought to spending more time together. I am not ready to, uh, make love, but I have feelings for you I do not really understand and I feel like I want to spend even more time with you than we do." She took a deep breath, "To be honest, I thought about how nice it would have been to spend today sleeping in the same bed." She blushed at her admission. "I know we just started the going out, and have only known each other for about six weeks, but I actually feel that close to you."

"Look, Kori, it looks like we have a lot to talk about. Would you like to skip the restaurant, perhaps do something else, go somewhere where we can talk?"

"Sure, I would like that, I agree we need to talk."

"Why don't we figure out somewhere for take out? I'll cancel the reservation. Do you want to stay here?"

"Its nice here but you know what, I would love to see your farm."

"You want to see the farm?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. He hadn't felt comfortable having her over before, he didn't want to be presumptuous, although the barn wasn't directly connected to the manor.

"Yes, if that is okay. If I am going to see your horses in competition, perhaps I should see them and learn more about them."

"Kori I think that its a great idea."

"And you are alright with taking me home later?"

"Of course, I would be happy to."

TtTtTtTtTt

They traveled back in relative silence in the car. Kori was sorting out her feelings about going away together, even if it wasn't 'together together'. She was glad she had admitted that she was having'friendly' thoughts about him. She was also rethinking things with Dick. She knew she cared about him, that she was unbelievably attracted to him, but on some level she had let herself doubt that he would stay. She had wanted to be understanding and she did accept his past and she wanted to believe he would stay true to her. She wanted to let herself love him, to really open up, but she had been disappointed before.

She also just didn't think she was good enough for him. And how could anyone as incredible as Dick Grayson want to be with her for the long haul? She was just a little naive girl from foreign land. Was that really girlfriend, let alone wife material for him?

She also worried about her physical response to him. He was not only incredibly attractive but he made her feel safe and he made her feel special. Kori wanted him like she had never, ever wanted anyone before and her desire for him scared her. She considered that perhaps it is part of the way things are supposed to be, that it was feelings on a level she had not experienced before, that she was supposed to be attracted to a man like that. Maybe that is a part of love she has never known before, the part of love that meant the person was the one. She knew that she was falling in love with Richard, but had been holding back. Thinking it through just then she realized now was the time that she should let herself go.

Dick thought about whether or not to tell Kori that he loved her. He considered that she would think he was just saying it, the timing would appear too convenient. He was thankful that she had saved herself, which he presumed was for marriage but related to this decision, somebody or maybe somebodies had done a number on her self esteem. She had a body that was meant for physical love but her mind and soul was meant for the deepest of connections and he hoped that they would someday connect at that level.

He wondered whether or not he was even worthy of her – would she even want him after the life he has lead? Could he really expect her to live with his past? She had been so forgiving so far. There were certainly no deal breaking surprises that he was aware of such as a child out there somewhere (he had been _very_ careful, one of the pieces of advice Bruce gave him that he took most to heart), but would Kori continue to be so understanding?

And she always said she felt safe with him – how could she? He had let her down twice in the ER and what about her feelings? He had already hurt her with Kitten and Babs.

He knew for sure that he loved her, and that was the most important thing of all, wasn't it?

Yes, they had a lot to talk about indeed.

TtTtTtTtTt

A/N: What do you think? Looking over this I realized some people might have thought that Dick might have been asking for Kori's hand – well that would have been anticlimactic!

Sorry for the delay. I lost momentum when the fanfiction web site was messed up for three days and now I am away on vacation, pretty busy with the relaxing and hanging out with the family.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. They are complicated characters. Thanks for reading. Please review!

LJ


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter. Its an okay length and its pivotal to the story. I like it – hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own the storyline and often have Dogfish Head Ale in the fridge.

.

Chapter 28

Down at the Farm

.

They were nearing Dark Night Farm and both Dick and Kori still deep in thought. They had barely said anything to each other, but it was certainly not an uncomfortable silence.

Dick still was deliberating over whether or not to tell Kori that he loved her right out and right away. It was true, why not let her know? Maybe it would make things easier for her, she seemed so ill at ease with him. Plus she needed reassurance. He had always known she was something special, that they could be something special.

Kori was in a battle with her self esteem. Dick had given her no reason to think he wasn't sincere about her, why did she think she wasn't good enough. His past had its implications to their relationship but it was her past that was really effecting them. Just because other guys had not respected her decision, didn't mean Richard wouldn't. Perhaps it was something even bigger. Maybe she wasn't supposed to fall in love like this until now.

And it was right then when she did realize that she loved Richard Grayson, and probably had for a while. She began to wonder when she should fill him in on that little insight.

TtTtTtTtTt

They pulled into the long tree lined entrance way to Dark Night Farm. Although it was on the same property as Wayne Manor, it was a very separate place. It was a relatively small operation, only 15 horses when all of them were there at home. The barn itself, the indoor arena, three outdoor arenas, a round pen, paddocks and fields occupied only about 30 acres of Bruce Wayne's estate with plenty of room to expand. It addition to the barn itself, there were three small cottages. Only one of them was currently in year round use and that was where the barn manager Manny lived.

"The barn is beautiful Richard," Kori said as they pulled up to it.

"Would you like to see the Manor as well?" Dick asked. He admonished himself – _now that just sounded pretentious_.

"I would love to see your home," Kori said sincerely, "but I would not wish to impose. Perhaps another time when Alfred and your father can be prepared for my visit?"

"Of course you're right. But you are welcome any time Kori." He didn't want to push it. They would have privacy at the farm and there was less temptation there for either of them to act on their feelings. "Plus I believe we have a lot to discuss."

"I believe we do," she replied with a coy smile, more confident now, but nervous about his reaction to what she was going to say.

The barn itself was exquisite of course and Manny made sure it was immaculate. It was shaped essentially in an "L" shape and all the stalls had a window and two dutch doors, one that lead into a wide aisle and the other facing outside so there was plenty of circulation. There was also two wash stalls where the horses could be groomed and bathed along with a large tack room where all the saddles, bridles and equipment were neatly kept. Finally there was, for lack of a better term, a lounge.

It was in the lounge where Dick thought he and Kori should have their talk. He knew there was a comfortable table and chairs where they could eat. Unfortunately, or so he thought, he had not paid that much attention and had forgotten the two large couches in the corner where there was also a TV. He had a slight feeling of dread that Kori might have thought that he planned it that way. The couches were generally not used except for naps or the nights when one of the horses needed to be watched. There was a closed circuit TV for when a mare was about to foal or if a horse was colicking or otherwise ill.

Fortunately, Dick had originally planned a casual evening so they were both dressed casually in jeans. They were supposed to go to a crab place where the eating was essentially communal and could get fairly messy. It had sounded like fun, and Kori insisted that they should go there soon, certainly before the next 'date night'. Of course what was originally going to be "date night" for them on Saturdays had already turned into a nearly daily occurrence.

The decision was made to have pizza delivered. For some reason Kori wanted mustard on the side, so Dick had ordered it that way. _She sure is full of surprises,_ he thought with a smile.

Awaiting the pizza, Dick gave Kori only a quick tour. They decided to spend more time after they ate with the horses. Dick gave Manny a quick call to tell him they would hay the horses later on in the evening and check on all of them before things were shut down for the night. A few minutes later he saw Manny's car go down the drive. It was nice Manny would be enjoying a night off.

The pizza came within 45 minutes and Dick tipped the young man delivering it very well. It was a bit of a drive for him. Along with Coke, Diet Coke and the pizza, Dick had ordered a six pack of Dogfish Head Ale, a beer from a microbrewery in Delaware that he particularly enjoyed. He opened a bottle and was a bit surprised that Kori accepted it when he offered it. He wasn't sure if she was a beer drinker but was glad she was. She was so much more down to earth than so many of the women he dated. Place a check mark in the plus column for Kori.

It was unspoken, but the conversation during the meal stayed away from the subject at hand. Instead, lighter topics were discussed, including about the beer and how Kori gotten the idea that mustard would be good on pizza ("it really is good on most things, I'd drink it if I could...").

Dick had stopped after two beers considering he was driving. Kori had her third and was eyeing the last one. She was relaxed if not a bit tipsy, but certainly did not want to get drunk, no matter how bad her nerves were getting.

"Lets get the horses settled in for the night, and then we'll talk," Dick said. The horses had already been brought in for the night and fed their dinner so all that they needed was some hay and for the barn to be locked up for the night.

"Great! Please tell me what to do!" Kori said cheerfully.

After seeing him do it, Kori repeated his actions and took two flakes of hay to each stall. _She certainly doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. _Another check in the plus column for Kori.

Dick ducked into each stall and eyeballed each horse for anything wrong. He grabbed a muck bucket and pitchfork and picked manure out of each stall as well. When Kori finished with the hay she looked over to see Dick in one of the stalls petting a large black horse. There was something about what she was seeing, something that looked so familiar... there was a flash in her mind of a boy she knew as a child who visited her father's barn when she was little who would pet the horse like that...

The image was in and out of her mind quickly. Was it even something that really happened? She had blocked out a lot of her childhood with everything that had happened in the last few years before she left Tamaran.

"Kori?"

"Kori, is everything okay?"

She looked over to see him and a smile returned to her face.

"Yes, Richard."

"You remember when I was so sore when we were supposed to meet for coffee?"

"Yes," she said wondering where this was going.

"Well this guy here is to blame for my 'injuries'. He kind of bucked me off." He said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Kori looked at the placid beast who was nuzzling Dick's hands most likely looking for treats. "He looks most dangerous," she said, chuckling.

"No, he's not. Just young. His name is Nightwing, but around here he's known as Buster. He's one of the horses we are taking to Devon."

Kori walked into the stall and reached stood next to Dick. Following his lead, she stroked him on his muscular neck. The horse leaned into their hands. Dick chuckled as he looked down at Kori, seeing her smile broaden. Another check in the plus column.

TtTtTtTtTt

Satisfied that the horses were okay for the night, Dick suggested that they better at least start their talk. It really wasn't late, not even 9:00 PM. They washed up as best they could and sat down on one of the sofas in the lounge. Dick opened the last beer and took a swig and handed it to Kori. They sat in silence, his arm loosely around her shoulders, sharing shy glances, and handing the beer back and forth.

When Kori drank the last of the beer, she leaned over and kissed Dick who was more than happy for her boldness. He loved kissing her. Their kisses were unhurried and very sweet.

As much as he was enjoying her kisses, they were there to discuss some important things and Dick reluctantly pulled back from a content Kori, who had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Kori, as much as I am enjoying this, we came here to talk..."

She blushed and smiled at him sweetly. She took a deep breath to help bolster her confidence. The beer would help her talk, but she needed to say these things with conviction.

"Indeed we are." She took another deep breath. "Richard, I did not mean to make it sound as though I do not trust you."

"I know, and I am sorry I sprung the trip on you without thinking about how you would react. I knew that we would not be staying together as a couple... I mean we are a couple, but that we would not be staying together let alone sleeping together... I guess I didn't think about how you would react. I'm sorry. I saw Galfore as the only obstacle."

"You did nothing wrong Richard. I am only having trouble with this because since I met you... since I met you, I have had the feelings."

"The feelings?"

"The feeling that I want to be close to you, that I should be close to you."

Dick was trying to understand what she meant. He wasn't sure if it was a language issue or if she just didn't know how to express her feelings. She had said the feelings were new to her. But he understood his feelings and it was time to share them with her.

"Kori, when said that I care about you, you know I do, right?"

"Yes"

"I have had feelings for you since we met as well."

"You have?"

"I have had very strong and growing feelings for you. Yes, we have a special connection. Yes, I feel that I've known you for much longer than I have. I don't want to get ahead of ourselves, but to be honest even before we even started dating I had considered whether or not that you might be 'the one'."

Kori gasped audibly and her eyes flashed wide in surprise.

He looked at her deep in her eyes. "Kori, what I do know is that I love you."

She repeated the gasp and eye flash as he pulled her into a hug. One thing he had thought about that he would try to wait to kiss her after saying that. He still worried she would think he was just saying it.

Kori held the tight hug and processed what she was being told. After a short while of holding each other, they separated. Dick searched her face to see what she was thinking, still concerned that she might think he was not being sincere.

"Richard," she started, her face serious, "The strong feelings I have had for you since I met you continue to grow. I agree we are connected. When I said I was crazy about you earlier today what I probably should have said was that I love you."

She smiled slightly but Dick knew from that smile that there must be a caveat.

"There's something wrong, isn't there Kori?" Dick asked and unconsciously held his breath.

"It is just that I am so attracted to you, Richard," she said, beginning to blush, "that I want to get carried away. I want to be with you, I mean physically."

Dick let his breath out, relieved. "Is that bad?" he questioned, trying to make sure he held a serious tone in his voice.

"No, it is not bad," Kori smiled shyly, "it is just new to me."

"I'm very flattered," he gave her a reassuring smile, "and I find myself more attracted to you than I have ever been to anyone."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Why would you question that? You are beautiful and sweet and funny and I love being with you."

"I love being with you."

"But you are scared."

"Not scared of you, just scared."

"No matter what Kori, we are going to take things as slow as we need to." Dick wasn't going to give a firm time frame. "We'll wait until we are both ready. And that just doesn't mean making love, which it would be and nothing short of that, I hope you realize. I mean with the way we kiss, the way we share our bodies, even sharing a bed. It is all important and we will take it at the pace that is best for us."

"What if I still want to wait until after I'm married?" Kori wanted to be sure she wasn't offering him anything she wasn't going to be able to give him.

"Then we wait," he reassured her firmly.

Hearing what he was saying and the sincere look in his eyes, Kori knew he understood. It was such a relief. She tackled him with another tug and began to quietly cry.

"Thank you," she managed quietly as the tears fell, "thank you for understanding."

"I love you, Kori."

"I love you too, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

They spent the half hour or so just snuggling on the couch, occasionally sharing a gentle kiss, talking a bit about their upcoming trip. It was getting late and Dick had the long drive into DC to the embassy to drop Kori off and then back again, so they locked up the barn. Once in the car, Dick leaned across the front console and kissed Kori. He repeated the action once they had pulled into the embassy. During both times their kisses continued to be sweet and unhurried. Surprisingly, even after having professed their love for each other and although the desire was definitely there, things never got heated that evening. Both of them were beyond thrilled about how things had transpired that evening - maybe this is what true love is all about.

TtTtTtTtTt

Good Lord, I hope that wasn't too sappy! Maybe just semi-sappy? Again, I liked it.

Next chapter up soon, probably not before Tuesday, we're traveling in the car the next few days.

Please review. It really makes me happy!

LJ


	29. Chapter 29

Finally, finally an update. I really apologize. Writer's block along with crazy busy-ness and life changes. I tried, really I did. This chapter is still not what I'd like it to be: nothing pivotal really but there is some fluff and its not a bad read.

Chapter 29

The Boots and Tails Ball

Dick looked up just as Kori appeared, pausing briefly before preparing to descend the stairs. No double take this time, it was as if Dick knew when Kori would be there, as if he knew the exact moment that she would arrive. He saw her in that stunning white gown and the rest of the world slipped away; she was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He halted briefly, processing what he was seeing before ascending the stairs to greet his date, his love.

Kori paused and began to scan the crowd of formally dressed attendees of the ball for her date. She was relieved when almost immediately she caught sight of Dick, who was already walking up the stairs toward her.

It was a warm hug and a simple kiss on the lips, nothing particularly out of place for the setting, but the looks on their faces gave away that this was no ordinary couple. She was offered his arm which she gladly accepted. They walked down the stairs and strode side by side into the ballroom.

Dick stopped briefly at the edge of the dance floor on the way to their table.

Kori spoke first. "Richard, I am so sorry I was delayed this long. I did try to let you know more precisely when I was arriving but when I called I got the voice mail."

With the need to travel separately up to the horse show, Kori had originally intended to take Amtrak up to Philadelphia but a derailing stopped the northbound trains so she had to drive. She had been further delayed when she hit Memorial Day Weekend traffic. She had spoken to Dick a few times updating her schedule and they made the decision that she would check into her room at the Devon Inn, change for the ball and meet Dick, Bruce and Selina there.

"I'm so sorry, its my fault. I left my phone at the apartment," Dick told her, feeling a bit embarrassed about forgetting it. He had been uncharacteristically scattered, so excited about being with Kori.

"It seemed you had no difficulty finding me once I got here," she said in a smile.

_How did I know she was here?_

There had been no real way to gauge her exact arrival time because of the Memorial Day traffic and he had been at the affair from the beginning of it, nearly two hours before, with her unable to reach him. Somehow he knew exactly when to excuse himself from the table where he had been sitting with Bruce and the others, knowing when she was getting there.

"No, I didn't. You look absolutely stunning by the way." He leaned back a bit, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Thank you," Kori said, feeling her checks flush, "and you like quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you, dear heart." Kori's blush deepened with the endearment. "I imagine you'd want to do the proper thing and say hello to Bruce and Selina first," and then Dick continued in a slightly huskier tone, "but I can't wait to take you out onto the dance floor."

With that, things felt even less real to Kori than when she first saw Dick that evening. She felt light and tingly, things in her periphery less clear than usual, her concentration and her awareness limited to Dick and perhaps to a lesser degree, to herself.

TtTtTtTtTt

The time up to their trip had been busy for both Dick and Kori. So busy, in fact, that except for one Saturday night, they really hadn't been on a single date. They spoke at least once a day, making plans for their trip, and saw each other at work - Karen conveniently needed Kori to staff on the days that Dick worked, much to their delight.

Dick had of course been busy with work and getting the horses ready for the show. He had actually offered to take on a couple of extra hospital shifts to make up for his week off.

Another thing that had been on Dick's mind was Barbara. She seemed alright for the most part, no obvious signs of drug use, but Dick was worried about her and was sure to keep tabs on her regularly at Kori's behest. Therefore, Dick made sure to talk to her every few days to see how she was doing, which he was concerned Babs might be misinterpreting. Babs had, however, found a new love interest, but it wasn't making things easier on Dick: Babs began dating Xavier Red. He never liked the guy, and Babs had actually been his patient - Red did her nose – and had certainly been prescribing her painkillers, at least at some point. And Babs and Red were going up to the horse show with them. Great, just great. Babs had only gotten into the social scene revolving around the horse show because of Dick. He hadn't given it much thought that she would insinuate herself into the situation, but Babs had gone directly to Bruce about sitting in this box at the show grounds and sitting at their table at the ball. At least Babs and Red were only planning to attend the ball and the Grand Prix, although that was subject to change. But still, Dick wished life was not so complicated.

Dick decided he should discuss Babs with Bruce for two reasons: First, because Babs and Red were going to join them for some of the events at Devon, and second, that Bruce and Bab's father, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, were long time friends. Dick had filled in Bruce with all the details of Barbara's behavior at the polo match and the information she had shared with him about her Percocet use. Bruce, forever the diplomat, encouraged maintaining open lines of communications, but mostly a watch and wait approach. "Don't do anything to upset her, stay supportive," Bruce had said. Dick was not at all surprised.

TtTtTtTtTt

Prior to their trip Kori as well was working more than usual, and spending much of her free time shopping for the trip, having decided to spoil herself a bit. In addition to getting ready for the ball, Kori set out to make sure she had a variety of outfits to wear to the sessions of the show itself, knowing that she would have to dress up a bit especially for the evening events that they would watch from the seats of Bruce's box.

She had a great time shopping. Karen proved to be an enthusiastic shopping partner . The Mall of shopping was absolutely not Rachel's scene and Tara was too much of a tomboy to enjoy looking for women's finery.

On their final trip, after finding some very nice spring separates and dresses, Karen and Kori stopped for lunch at a restaurant in the mall.

"Thank you so much for coming with me Karen, I believe I have gotten everything I need." Kori said, excited to have everything that was needed.

"Oh no you haven't!" Karen countered, "we haven't gotten any new lingerie!"

Kori must have turned beet red. "Uh..."

Karen went on, "You do want to have some new things to show Dick, some lacy and satiny things. I bet you'd look gorgeous in a corset! There's a new corset shop here and there's always Victoria Secret."

Kori remained stunned, speechless. _I guess she does not realize that Richard and I have not...._

"What's wrong Kori?"

"It's just that, uh," Kori's eyes dropped to her lap as she twisted her fingers.

"Oh, _oh_," Karen put the pieces together, much to Kori's relief. She wasn't clueless that Kori was fairly conservative, it had slipped her mind. "Well, never hurts to pick up a few new unmentionables. You can always put'em away for later."

Kori looked up, blushing a bit, "Well, it could not hurt to just look."

"That's the spirit!"

After lunch, Karen and Kori ended up going to both stores. They giggled a lot at some of the more outrageous items at the corsetiere but each found things to buy at each store.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori and Dick deposited Kori's bag and wrap at the table and exchanged pleasantries with Bruce and Selina, Barbara and Xavier. It was the first time Kori had met Selina and had only met Bruce briefly at the Tamaranian Embassy a number of weeks before. Ironically enough it was Barbara and Xavier that she knew the best. Dick also introduced Kori to the other people they were sitting with, friends of Bruce's from the Philadelphia area.

"If you'll excuse us, I have already asked this young lady to dance, we'll be back shortly," Dick said to the table, leading Kori onto the dance floor. He softly said in Kori's ear as they walked, "I know that was a tad rude, but we've never gotten the chance to dance before, and I have really been looking forward to it."

"As have I."

TtTtTtTtTt

"You weren't kidding when you told me Dick was head over heels for Kori. Most grooms don't look at their brides like that on their wedding day. Dick really loves her," Selina said a bit in awe to Bruce and Barbara. Xavier had wandered off, again.

The look on Barbara's face tried to betray her feelings, but Selina was not fooled, seeing Babs grinding her teeth a bit. She said softly to her friend, so that Bruce couldn't hear, "Oh Babs, I'm sorry... You aren't really upset are you?"

"To be honest Selina, I was thinking lately that Dick and I would end up together. Knowing Dick, its probably just a short term thing with Kori anyway." Babs was trying to sound like she believed it, but seeing the look on Dick's face, she knew he loved Kori. She was pretty sure Dick had never looked at her like that, even at the height of their relationship, and that hurt.

Selina decided to let it drop, she had heard from Bruce that Dick and Kori were close, that they were together almost daily from the time they started going out, but in no way knew all the details.

TtTtTtTtTt

Again, nothing really out of the ordinary – a beautiful couple dancing fluidly, not too close. In fact their bodies were in a classic dancing position: Richard's right hand was on Kori's back, Kori's left hand on Richard's shoulder, his left hand clasping her right. Beyond leaning in a bit to hear the other speak, their faces weren't particularly close.

Kori wanted to relax a bit and be closer to Dick, but she always erred on the side of caution. She didn't want to make any social faux pas. Her ballroom experience was actually as royalty, as a child princess, and fell into the formal, open position easily. She was relaxed, not at all stiff, but did not make any attempt to close the distance between them.

Dick was at first confused by how formal Kori was dancing, but knew her well enough to know she was being careful, not wanting to appear unusual in public. She always reinforced how Dick made her feel comfortable and explained things carefully. She had also shared with him a few of the 'highlights' of social missteps she had made throughout her time in America. He knew that she would ask him for clarification if she felt the need. Dick was for his part happy to dance that way. He was generally not one for public displays of affection, especially in formal social situations. He also felt very connected and close to Kori as it was.

TtTtTtTtTt

The ball was winding down and Kori and Richard had continued to dance most of the rest of the night. Kori had gotten a chance to dance with Bruce and Xavier and Dick had danced with both Selina and Barbara. Dick did his best to contain any jealousy; fortunately Xavier had been surprisingly well behaved and Kori appeared comfortable although not exactly happy dancing with Red.

After the last song, the band was applauded by the remaining attendees. Bruce, Selena, Xavier and Barbara had already left, but Kori and Dick had remained on the dance floor.

They collected Kori's bag and wrap from the deserted table. Dick offered Kori his arm and they walked out into the warm air of that late May evening.

"Richard, thank you for such a wonderful evening."

"You are very welcome and thank you for coming with me." Dick slipped his arm around Kori's waist as they walked out to Kori's car.

"Because I have my car, and you have been, as they say, abandoned by Bruce, why do I not take you back to the apartment on my way back to the hotel?" she said lightly.

"Kory, I insist on seeing you back to your hotel tonight," he said in a serious tone.

"Richard...." she paused, and then consented, "that would be wonderful."

"I'll just grab a cab a little later."

"You can take my car if you would prefer. I planned on attending Mass with Selina so I am sure we can retrieve my car afterwards."

"Just as long as I get a proper kiss goodnight," he said in the low husky voice that thrilled her, but in this case made her nervous.

The Devon Hotel was not far from where the ball was held, so the ride was short. Once in the car, Dick could not take his eyes off Kori. Kori did her best to concentrate on driving. She wasn't sure what to expect when they got back to the hotel. She trusted Richard of course, as for herself...

They arrived at the small elegant hotel and took the elevator to the top floor penthouse suite that Richard had arranged for her, Kori's arm hooked through Richard's. He was glad she had the penthouse. No one other than Kori and the hotel staff had access to that floor, utilizing a special key card. For some reason he just felt better that she was safe.

Kori opened the door. Once inside, they stood in a little sitting area right inside the room looking into each other's eyes. Rather than the kiss she was expecting, Dick pulled her into the formal stance they shared all evening while they danced.

"Kori, may I have one more dance?"

"Certainly, Richard," she said softly, feeling her knees grow weak, "Let me turn on the radio." She smiled shyly and walked over to the radio by the bed. From her days living in the area, she remembered where the Jazz station was on the dial and tuned it in, keeping the volume fairly low.

"Where were we?" she said giving him a coy smile.

Dick pulled Kori back into position and they began to dance. After maybe half a minute, he pulled her closer, their bodies flush again each other. Their lips were only inches away when he said to her in that husky tone, "I've literally had you at arms length all night, wanting so much to be closer."

With their eyes locked, Kori put her arms around Dick's neck as his left hand joined his right in the small of her back. He opened his hands and splayed his fingers, beginning to knead the skin of her back gently and leaned in for a kiss.

One of Dick's arms went up onto her neck while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her very close as the kiss continued. Kori realized quickly that Dick was letting her set the pace, waiting for her to deepen the kiss. She was happy to, but was careful not to get carried away with the new freedom she felt being away from Galfore and the embassy. So she continued to dance with him while kissing, close, intimate but the passion was for the most part restrained.

Dick wanted nothing more than to continue to kiss her, deepening the kiss and then picking Kori up bridal style, laying her onto the bed and settling his weight over her, letting nature take its course. He knew that was far too much for their first night away 'together'. He cared for her too deeply to apply anything remotely akin to pressure and was not going to take the lead in this unless she asked him to. And even then, he probably wouldn't, not at this point. He knew that she had been saving herself for marriage, and he was not prepared to take that from her.

After another song, the radio station went into commercial break and their kiss broke. Dick put his forehead onto hers, and smiled at her.

"I guess I better get going then," he said, knowing that was what he should do, at least for tonight.

"Yes, I suppose you should," she replied with a sad smile.

"Thank you again so much for coming up here to be with me." Dick brought a hand up to Kori's face and began to stroke her cheek with his finger gently.

"Thank you for asking me and for sharing this part of your life with me," a bit overwhelmed by the tenderness of their exchange.

"I want to share every part of my life with you Kori. I love you."

"I love you too."

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review! I know its another sappy chapter, things will get more complicated soon, much less smooth sailing.

Thank you everyone for your support and patience. I am still working on the final chapter of Lavaliere, but it should be up soon!

September 11, 2001 - Let us Never Forget!

LJ


	30. Chapter 30

Gah! 30 chapters! Wow! Hopefully this will upload okay. Fanfic . Net has been acting all kinds of crazy the last few days.

In this chapter more sweetness between Kori and Richard and a peak at Kori's past.

.

Chapter 30

.

Thunder and Lightning

.

On Sunday morning Kori returned to her hotel room, having just returned from Mass at St. Thomas' at nearby Villanova University. She loved going to beautiful churches. She enjoyed Selina's company and felt they could be friends. Like Kori, Selina didn't always feel that she fit in. She gave Kori no real detail, but hinted that she had a difficult past and that she did things in the past that she was not proud of.

Kori found that she was tired again. In spite of being a bit sleep deprived from working Friday night, after Dick had left her room after the ball last night she was so excited that she had only slept half the night. She was still so apprehensive – what would happen during this trip? What did she want to happen?

There was not anything scheduled for this morning and afternoon at the horse show, so Kori had suggested she and Dick go to nearby Valley Forge Park for a run that afternoon. It was still early and Dick wasn't due for at least another 40 minutes, but Kori decided to go ahead and changed into her running shorts, a sport bra and tank top. It was forecast to be blistering hot and humid – not at all out of the norm for late May in the Philadelphia area.

She looked longingly back at the bed, wondering if she could fit in a cat nap. She flipped on the TV to the Sunday morning political chat shows and laid on top of the made bed. She remembered thinking that nobody would ever be as good as Tim Russert had always been as she listened to one of the moderator's poorly veiled biased diatribe as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to a knock at the door.

"Kori, you up?"

"I am here Richard," she answered, noted how dark the room was, shaking off sleep. She looked out the window and saw that it was raining as she walked over to the door.

She opened the door to a very wet Dick Grayson in her doorway. She giggled.

"The skies opened just as I got out of your car. Guess jogging is out. Can I borrow a towel?"

"Come in, come in! I am sorry Richard, of course you can borrow a towel." She got a better look at him. "You are soaked!"

She ran into the bathroom and brought out a towel and handed it to Dick. She then walked over to the closet and produced one of the Inn's terry cloth robes. "Perhaps you should change out of those clothes and put this on for a bit. I can use the hairdryer to dry out your clothes while you are in the shower."

"Kori, its okay, I'll just dry off..."

"Richard, it is fine. You are quite wet and it cannot be comfortable in those sodden clothes. Now get undressed in the bathroom and hand me your clothes through the door. I'll work on getting them dry while you shower." Her voice was full of mirth and she gave him a wink, "I promise I won't peak."

"Alright Kori, I'll take off my clothes if you say so." Dick playful replied, and he realized he was actually blushing.

Dick stepped into the bathroom and stripped out of his wet clothes and turned on the faucet. He opened the door and held the wet clothes out. "Now don't look!" he jokingly admonished. Of course, he would have been perfectly happy if she did.

Kori giggled at the situation. She examined the clothes, completely soaked through including his boxers. Kori started using the hairdryer on those first, and wondered if there wasn't a better way to dry out Dick's clothes. She saw the iron in the closet and reached for it when she heard the first rumble of thunder. _Better not use either if the storm gets closer. _

She opted for the iron for the time being so she could listen to the storm. As the iron heated up, the sound of thunder gradually became louder and more frequent. Kori quickly ran the iron over his boxers, shirt and shorts but feeling the storm was closer, she stopped and unplugged the iron. She hung the three now warm but still damp pieces up in the closet and waited for Richard to come out of the shower.

_No, no, no! There was nothing in the forecast about a storm today! _She was beginning to panic. She hated thunderstorms. No, hated would be an understatement. But how could she not? Ever since surviving the bombings in Tamaran, loud noises were very tough on her. And there were no fewer than 5 bombings that she was within a few dozen yards from while she was still in Tamaran. The final one was much closer, it was the bombing that killed her parents and brother, and left her full of shrapnel and with blown out eardrums.

Eventually she accepted losing her family. It was long ago and she grew used to life without them but storms began to get to her. The loud, unpredictable noise, the flashes of light, and the way buildings sometimes shook when the thunder would get too close was more than she could handle if a storm was close enough, severe enough. She had medication to take to help calm her nerves, but it was in with her makeup kit in the bathroom, where Dick was taking a shower. _Why is he taking so long?_

It had crossed her mind earlier that she and Dick really hadn't shared their pasts and had hoped to during this week away. A flash came that was quite visible in the now even more darkening midday light.

_One one thousand... two one thousand... three one tho – _her counting was broken off by a long rumble. Kori heard the shower running through the door. Her mouth was going dry and the world started crashing in on her. Just then she heard Dick shut off the water. She deliberated as to whether or not to knock on the door to get her meds. Surely he couldn't take too much longer. _I really do not wish for him to see me like this..._

Another flash, this time followed by a second one and nearly immediately by the sound of thunder. She wanted to wait at the door, but Kori wanted to appear as composed as possible. Another flash. She retreated to the bed a stifled an "eep" when this time the thunder rolled and the hotel shook ever so slightly.

She let out another "eep!" when Dick opened the bathroom door as it had stuck slightly from the steam of the shower. Even though he was trying to control certain urges, Dick nevertheless had been looking forward to Kori's reaction to him only in a terry cloth robe. He looked around for her and saw her. It was in no way what he expected – she was sitting at the edge of the bed, her arms hugging her knees lightly to her chest, her head down. _Was she rocking? _

He was trying to make sense of what he was seeing. There was another flash and an immediate sharp crack. Kori shrieked and jumped.

Dick was at her side in two strides and pulled her into his lap. She was shaking and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Kori, what's wrong?" He asked, full of concern.

Another flash occurred and her answer was a stifled sob. A long roll of thunder played out, and Kori's rocking resumed.

"The storm?"

She managed a nod. Another flash.

"What can I -?" A sharp crack had interrupted him and she began to shake. It was obvious she was completely panicked.

She swallowed hard and managed, "My meds... in my make up kit... in the bathroom – eep!" Another flash that this time was coupled with its thunder.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Dick got up and went into the bathroom. He grabbed her makeup bag off the counter and paused a second before grabbing a glass and filling it, seeing she might need it to take her pills. He was back at her side and sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and he noticed immediately how dilated her pupils were with nearly all the green was replaced by black, not unexpected in severe panic. She reached out for the bag – her hands were trembling so much they would be useless - when there was another flash.

In a calm soothing voice, Dick said, "its alright, Kori, I'm here. Can I get it for you?"

She managed another nod. He tentatively looked into the bag. It felt like such an invasion of privacy but she was in no condition to open a pill bottle. He noted mascara, blush and her other make up, three prescription bottles and a pill pack. _Interesting...._ He pulled out the three bottles to read them. The first was for Atarax 50 mg, 1-2 PRN q 6-8 hours anxiety, the second for Atenolol 25 mg PRN daily anxiety, the third Ativan 2 mg, 1 PRN q 2 – 4 hours anxiety. _Pretty hard core, guess this has happened before_.

"Kori, which one?"

She looked embarrassed and replied quietly, in a word only another health care person would understand, "Shotgun."

_Whoa. Shotgun approach – use everything you got, something's bound to work. _

He needed to verify, "All three?" She gave him a small nod. Another simultaneous flash of lightning and thunder, she jumped again. _She's really panicking, shotgun it is..._

He opened each bottle and handed her the pills. She swallowed the Atarax and Atenolol and then held the Ativan under her tongue so it would work faster. And then she grabbed onto him holding him like she was drowning.

She continued to jump at every flash and rumble, and after 9 or 10 minutes, the jumps lessened until they finally became slight startles. The storm was not cooperating and remained spectacularly active and close, but at least the meds were kicking in.

Dick had certainly seen and treated people with panic attacks, but this had to be one of the worse he'd seen. He knew there must be quite a story behind it and held on tight doing his best to comfort her. He knew Kori would be embarrassed by all of this, he knew how she hated to appear to be weak.

Kori had been getting more in control, her thoughts more coherent, when a particularly powerful rumble of thunder shook the hotel and then the room plunged into darkness. She was still mostly just reacting, not communicating with Dick other than by clinging to him, and this was finally too much. They had been perched on the edge of the bed, Dick waiting to see what she needed, not wanting to push her into getting under the covers, even though he figured that was where she'd want to hide instinctively. But with the loss of power she lost what little resolve she had left to appear at all in control, and crawled backward to the center of the headboard, dragging Dick with her. But just like a person drowning, she would not let go nor did he, and she pulled him with her as she got under the covers.

The emergency lights came on but they were not noticed by Kori. As the storm continued, she felt herself float a bit and to begin to get sleepy from her medications. Dick could feel her muscles begin to relax ever so slightly. His words of reassurance continued as he held her. When her breathing began to deepen after another 10 minutes or so and her heart rate began to drop as the storm finally seemed to be moving away.

Dick loosened his grip a bit and shifted his weight off of Kori, but Kori stiffened. "Richard," she squeaked out, "please don't go!"

"I wasn't Kori," he said softly, pulling her closer and onto his lap, "just relax and try to sleep now, I'll be right here, I won't leave you."

As the storm pulled away, Kori began to relax more and more, feeling safer and safer in Richard's strong arms, and finally fell asleep.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori woke much later, her mouth dry from the medication and from her own terror. She felt Dick in the bed next to her, essentially spooning, his one arm under her neck and his other arm draped over her waist. Memories of the events earlier in the day were coming back. She quickly remembered the fear she felt as the violent storm had passed over head. Dick had gotten her through it, but she worried what he would think of how difficult it had been for her.

She saw the glass of water on her nightstand that Dick had thoughfully left out for her. She reached out for it, careful not to wake Dick and drank it. Her head was clearer now but she needed more rest. She could hear that it was still raining rather heavily but there was no thunder and the power was back on.

Temptation won out and Kori turned to look at Dick. He was asleep with a very serene look on his face. She had never noticed his long black eyelashes before and was a bit envious. As she scanned his body, she noted that the covers were pulled down to their waists and Dick's robe had fallen open. _Oh my._

She smiled a bit and felt her cheeks flush as she quickly turned back around and laid her head down, sleep beckoning her again. She felt Dick's arm around her waist pulling her closer a bit as she drifted off. _I do enjoy doing the snuggling with Richard._

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori awoke to more thunder. Dick was no longer holding her but he was not far, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the Weather Channel with the sound off. Kori stretched and Dick turned to her.

"There you are," he said warmly, touching her cheek. "Here you go," he handed her a small white pill, "Its been four hours since your last Ativan and there is another line of storms coming."

"Thank you Richard," she said quietly, taking the pill and placing it under her tongue, her eyes falling on the red, yellow and green images of the the radar on the TV.

Dick waited for her to say something else as she stared at the screen. He could hear her breathing change as she became more anxious.

When she finally spoke it had been so long that it was his turn to be started. "We were all dressed and ready for church," she started, her voice detached, almost monotone. "but I decided my shoes did not go with my dress so I ran back to my room to change them. I was still in the foyer when the bomb went off. Mom, Dad and Ryan died immediately. My vanity kept me alive that day," she said with the tiniest of ironic chuckles. "Ever since then I cannot tolerate loud noises, and close-by thunderstorms cause me to panic."

"Oh God, Kori, I'm so sorry." Dick said, pulling her into a hug, feeling the burn of tears in his eyes. She did not react, her eyes glued to the screen. He held her tight, waiting to see what she needed, what to do. Just then there was a bright flash and the thunder followed within two seconds. He felt her jump and then she finally looked up at him. "I've got you, Kori," he reassured her.

A ghost of a smile crossed her features as said, "yes you do, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

A/N:

Yes, I'm stuck in sappy mode, can't help it. Will this change Richard and Kori's feelings for each other?

I will not promise that my muse is back, but my symptoms of writer's block have abated. Reviews are the best medicine for any form of writer's block and are what I live and breath for!

LJ

Ativan (generic: lorazapam) - a benzodiazapem antitanxiety medication.

Atarax (Visteral, generic: hydroxizone) - antihystamine used also as an antianxiety agent

Atenolol (brand: Tenormin) - a beta blocker used to regulate and slow the heart rate, used sometimes for anxiety


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for reading! Sorry this took a few extra days tweaking this: I know I tend to belabor points, and I tried to not over-argue the picture. Sappiness alert - Hope you enjoy!

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Warner Brothers, DC Comics, the Weather Channel or the movie Caddyshack.

.

Chapter 31

.

A Dream

.

Dick woke up about 6 PM with Kori snuggled in his arms her head on his chest. She finally looked relaxed and a bit at peace. He didn't want to move, enjoying their closeness. The afternoon had been an interesting turn of events. He absolutely did not see it coming. Kori was so together, so level headed, and to see her totally unglued was upsetting. But it made sense – Tamaran had been torn apart by terrorist attacks in the early 1990's as a prelude to a coup d'etat. She was in the middle of it and her family died in one of the bombings. His heart broke for her. He never even found out if she had been injured but regardless she had apparent survivor's guilt to go with her panic attacks and post-traumatic stress disorder. Thinking this, Dick felt slight guilt for giving her a diagnosis based on his observations. Occupational hazard. He was certain that he would find out more when she was ready. Obviously someone was treating her given her medication regimen.

Dick understood her pain more than most would. His own parents were killed when he was only 8 in a freak accident involving the rigging of their circus flying trapeze act. He had witnessed their 50 foot fall. His father died on impact but his mother did not. Dick cradled his mother's head in his lap while she took her final breaths. There was nothing anyone could have done and by the time the ambulance was there, she was gone. His parent's death and how they died affected him in so many ways, and his therapist had once told him that Dick had chosen Emergency Medicine as a specialty to help compensate for being unable to help that day.

Dick figured that Kori must have been around that age when she lost her parents. He knew they would talk about his past as well someday, and was already dreading the conversation and how painful it would be. Thinking through all of this as he watch Kori slept he could not believe the nature of _their_ relationship and how special and different is was. Richard most certainly loved Kori and felt that they were falling in love. He really enjoyed being with her, he could see her in his life for awhile, maybe longer. He'd like it to be longer and that was something he never really had before: the possibility of a future with someone.

But the events of the day did drive home how little they really did know about each other. But just as he understood her pain, he knew she would understand his and that they would grow even closer once they had. Briefly there was a tinge of something, possibly fear – were he and Kori getting too close? He dispelled it quickly but would surely revisit the thought. He always held people at arms length, enjoying his solitude and living his life on his own terms but that didn't seem to apply to Kori.

He thought back to when he was a 15 year old, living with Bruce in Tamaran. When the first terror attacks came in late August of 1992, the US embassy would have been a prime target and Bruce had everyone get out – including Bruce, Dick and the embassy staff - within 45 minutes and they were shuttled onto an aircraft carrier in the Pacific three hours later. They had left almost all their belongings. Dick remembered having just enough time to grab his passport and pack a few mementos, mostly photographs, that he placed into a small metal suitcase.

Dick had never gotten a chance to go back, not that he was sure he would have wanted to. Once back in Washington he got word back that some of his friends and their families members were among those killed in the following weeks and months, including the first girl he ever cared about, the first girl he ever kissed. Another pivotal life event his therapist would talk to him about, describing it as a major factor that had lead to his women and intimacy issues. Well that and being raised by playboy Bruce Wayne.

Dick felt and heard his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. Not wanting to wake Kori, he gently moved her back onto her pillow and carefully got out of bed. She barely stirred. He looked over to the television, still tuned to the Weather Channel with the sound off. There continued to be a red banner indicating a storm warning for the area and the radar showed at least two more bands of storms to the west. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

Dick finished drying his clothes using the iron and redressed. Kori hadn't awakened and seeing that there was little in the mini bar other than pretzels, chocolate bars, sodas and a variety of all things alcoholic, he called down to the hotel's restaurant and ordered in dinner for both of them. He also called down to the front desk to order a cot to be brought up to the room. He did not want to make any assumptions and the couch that was in the suite's sitting area was not at all comfortable.

Dick met the bellman at the door, the meal cart and cot had arrived within the hour. Dick waved the bellman's attempts to set up the cot and dinner and tipped him generously.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick sat on the side of the bed for a full two minutes watching Kori sleep and deliberating over whether or not to wake her. He had already eaten some of the bread that was sent up with dinner but his stomach continued to protest.

"Kori, sweetie, sorry to wake you but I've had dinner brought up along with a cot."

"I am up, I'm up..." Kori said in a groggy voice, fortunately immediately oriented to where she was and who she was with. "What time is it?"

"It's after 7. I'm about to start without you," he said with a playful smile, "I'm starving."

"I'm not," Kori said stretching out fully like a cat, and then stretched further, reaching over to the nightstand to her glass of water, "but I am quite thirsty." She drank the glass quickly and proceeded to twist her back to get out the cracks and then raised each arm overhead to open her tight shoulders. The entire time with a face so innocent she clearly did not realize her movements would effect him.

_I know what you mean_, Dick thought as his mouth went a bit dry. "Yea-yes, but you will be hungry again soon."

"True, if I ever relax" blood goes to the extremities during panic or stress and the stomach slows down. After the stress is over and one can relax, hunger returns. "Wait - a cot?"

"Thunderstorms are predicted all night." He said as evenly as possible. This was her decision. "I can stay."

Kori paused thoughtfully. "I appreciate you staying Richard, but can you? What about the show?"

"None of our horses were showing tonight. The weather has been so bad that Bruce wasn't even sure if there was any competition tonight. But regardless, if you need me, I can stay."

Kori smiled, a little embarrassed. "I would love for you to stay if you can. But you do not have to sleep in a cot – I cannot imagine it would be too comfortable." She then added a bit playfully, "I will point out to you that we have been in the same bed for the last 6 hours or so."

"Kori, I didn't want to make any assumptions – we hadn't even discussed sharing a bed before and the situation necessitated it this afternoon. But the overnight would be different wouldn't it? Plus you have quite a bit of Ativan on board and I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't do if you weren't, uh, so relaxed."

She considered this – she had the urge to be defensive on the one hand, but she knew she was relaxed by the medications and with the incredible emotions of the day it would be easier to get carried away. What did she really want?

"Kori?"

"Sorry," she said, looking a bit sheepish, "thinking over the cot still," she gifted him a bit of a seductive smile, "and again, I would appreciate you spending the night."

Dick smiled back, his throat even dryer, "No problem, I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want to be here for you tonight, holding you tonight. I just want to be sure its what _you_ want."

She felt as though she could get pretty flustered if they continued on this topic, "Before we decide about the sleeping arrangements, please go ahead and eat." She looked over to the TV and just then heard a rumble of thunder. "And Richard, I am glad you can stay and I appreciate everything you did for me today."

"You're welcome and I want to stay. I am just so sorry you had to go through everything you did today."

She didn't try to muster up any bravado. "I am sorry, you must think I am so weak."

"Oh Kori, of course I don't. You were traumatized. Please don't ever apologize for that. And I am here if you ever need me – to be with you, to talk to..."

Kori was finally getting up, attempting to scoot over to the edge of the bed where Dick was sitting a few feet away. When she fully sat up, she got light headed, "Oh! It appears the Ativan is still effecting me. Perhaps I better eat after all."

Kori realized that she had never been alone in a hotel room with a man before, let alone eating room service as a dinner date. She knew she was skirting the edges of her comfort zone, but she was very thankful for the support. This was by far the worst reaction she had to a storm in years, although it was made so much worse by not being able to take her medications until after her symptoms had begun. _Maybe I should have just gone into the bathroom while he was in the shower anyway..._

"Lost in thought again, sweetheart?" Dick asked her with warm smile.

"Yes I am," she replied bashfully.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to stay the night?" Just then, as if the universe were cooperating, there was a low rumble of thunder.

"Absolutely," she responded as firmly as she could. She did not want to entertain the alternative.

"Good, as I said I really want to stay," he paused, "to be here for you, no pressure."

"Richard, I do trust you," Kori leaned in as he pulled her into a hug.

As he held her, Dick said softly, "I know you do Kori, but I couldn't bear it if we did anything that you would end up regretting, including my staying at all. Its been such an emotional day for you... well, and for us."

"It has," Kori replied with a nod.

Dick pulled back so he could see her face and in a much lighter tone said, "Let's do something to distract ourselves – a movie perhaps? I am getting pretty sick of watching the radar."

"I agree it is not very entertaining. And I am trying to not worry about the storm, I have you to protect me and a movie would be most enjoyable."

TtTtTtTtTt

They sat on the sofa and ate in front of the TV watching the comedy Caddyshack. They were accustomed to talking while they ate, but Dick knew it would help if Kori could get her mind off of the bombing and today's panic attack, so they ate as they watched the movie, laughing quite a bit. It just so happened that Dick knew each and every line of the movie, which Kori found nearly as amusing as the movie itself.

Sitting together that evening, watching TV together, knowing that neither one would have to leave: it felt natural, it felt perfect, it felt like home.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was getting late when they kissed briefly and passionately on the sofa.

"Ready for bed, Richard?" Neither had to point out to the other that all their kisses had occurred sitting or standing.

"Yes, and Kori, are you sure about the cot?"

"I am Richard," she reassured him, "but I'm not ready to-"

"Of course not, Kori. I love you and I love being with you. We don't have to make love to feel connected. I am perfectly happy to wait. I want to wait."

"Thank you," she said pulling him into a hug.

There was a bit of awkwardness with what to wear to bed, at least for Kori. Dick was wearing his now dry t-shirt and just his boxers, having removed his shorts. Kori settled on a pajama set with sleep shorts and tank top. The material wasn't very thick so she decided to wear a bra underneath.

It was now almost midnight and the storm was still active outside, but not too close. Kori took another dose of her Atarax and Ativan as the storm was supposed to continue through the night. In spite of sleeping quite a long time that afternoon, the medication sedated and relaxed her and she knew sleep was not far away.

Even after spending the afternoon essentially in bed together, as she was pulling back the covers, about to get into the bed she realized that this felt different. They shared a soft kiss and held each other briefly before they said good night. Afterwards, they both turned, facing away from each other.

TtTtTtTtTt

_Kori dreamed. Kori and Richard stood facing each other, their eyes locked, listening to the Tamaranian priest's words: _

_'Marriage is the merging of blood and soul. Separate beings must become one. The bonding of love must make you one. From this day forth, you are one: one mind, one heart, one thought, together – blood and soul are one. _

_'Yet always the self. The self rules: two minds, two hearts, two thoughts. The self, two selves in tandem, linked, merged, understanding, alike, different, together, apart. Blood and soul, the understanding comes – to be different, to be individual. Without that can come no merging. Without the acceptance, there can be no blood and soul. Blood and soul, together and apart. It is done._

_The most hallowed of all commitments, the most sacred of oaths. The most everlasting of ties for blood and soul are one. Now and forever.*'_

_Kori was laying on a bed, the room softly lit. She was only wearing a strapless bra and panties, her mantilla was still secured with bobby pins. She looked into Richard's eyes as he undressed completely and then got into bed settling his weight over her, capturing her lips. The kisses began soft and sweet, but progressed quickly as tongues dueled and their passion grew. Kori caressed Richard's back and soon her hands traveled further until she was cupping his bottom, pulling him toward her as she felt him stroking her breast through her bra as a slight ache began in her pelvis followed by a warm sensation washing over her body..._

_Dick was dreaming that he was making love to Kori, laying over top of her, trying to take things as slow as possible, but Kori's kisses and caresses let him know she was ready and he responded with caressing her breast, causing her to moan and lean into his touch..._

Kori awoke slowly, aware of Dick's weight on her, as he kissed her and caressed her along her side, feeling his gentle caresses of her breast over her top, squeezing it gently in time with the motion of his pelvis. As she opened her eyes and looked up, she realized quickly that Dick must have been still asleep. She closed her eyes again and enjoyed the incredible feeling for a few moments, not sure exactly what to do when Dick awakened.

Dick realized he was on top of Kori and broke the kiss with a jolt. Kori's eyes snapped open.

"Oh God, Kori, I'm so sorry! I was dreaming I was with you and then here I am kissing you and I didn't mean to..." Dick stopped speaking when he heard Kori's soft giggle. She had made no move to pull away from him.

"Richard, it is fine. I know you were asleep." Kori was fully flushed. "I woke up about a minute before you did."

His eyebrows knitted for a moment and then he smiled. "But you didn't stop me."

"I am sure I would have eventually," Kori replied rather coyly.

"Minx," Dick said before he could stop himself, leaning in slightly, "Should we stop now?"

Kori paused, not wanting to stop but knowing they should. "Yes, I believe we should."

"You're right, I agree. I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to take advantage of the situation."

"Please, Richard, do not be sorry. It was both of us. I was dreaming of you as well. We sought each other out. We remained clothed. I think it felt wonderful. Perhaps shades of things to come?" The double entendre was not lost on Kori and she broke Dick's gaze briefly in embarrassment.

"God I hope so," Dick said huskily, his eyes darkening a bit with desire, speaking again before he thought through what he was saying. He leaned in and began to kiss her softly without the urgency that their subconscious kisses had. "Do you want me to move to the cot?"

"No Richard," Kori replied firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Richard, but perhaps you could endeavor not to dream about us."

"I don't think that's possible. But wait, what about you? Are you going to try to not dream about us?"

"I do not believe that it would be possible to dream of anything other than us as well."

TtTtTtTtTt

Chapter 32 - The Horse Show! (but the big reveal will be in Chapter 33)

Thank you for everyone who supports the story! please review!

Public service announcement: of course, if someone has sustained a fall, do not attempt to move them - Dick cradling his mother's head in his lap was added for dramatic effect.

.

* adapted from The Wedding of Starfire from The New Teen Titans, February 1986, No. 17. Here is the actual text:

"Marriage is the merging of blood and soul. Rise, Koriand'r of Tamarus and Karras of Kalapatt. Separate beings must become one. The bonding of love must make you one. From this day forth, under the eyes of X'Hal, you are no greater or less than each other... moving together... meshing together... you are one! Blood and Soul must merge. Reach deep behind the eyes... There! Now! One Mind, One Heart, One Thought... Together, alike. Male, female, matters no more – blood and soul are one.

Yet always the self. The self rules... two minds, two hearts, two thoughts. The self... two selves... in tandem, linked, merged, understanding, alike, different, together, apart.... Blood and soul... the understanding comes – to be different, to be individual. Without that can come no merging. Without the acceptance, there can be no blood and soul. Blood and soul... together... and apart. It is done.

The most hallowed of all commitments... the most sacred of oaths. The most everlasting of ties for blood and soul are one. Now and forever..."


	32. Chapter 32

As I began work on this, an awesome thunderstorm was going on (I love them!)... Anyway, sorry again for the delay. We are crazy busy with our house and its cutting into my down time when I get my chance to write.

I think everyone will enjoy this chapter, but not tons of progress here. Upcoming is the big reveal chapter which is either Chapter 33 or 34 - it's written but I'm having trouble getting there and want to make sure everything is established in the story that needs to be there before I throw a monkey wrench into the whole thing. As for this chapter, there's still lots of love, attraction and support between Kori and Richard. Enjoy the lovely sap mode (for now - mwahaha!)

Chapter 32

.

The Horse Show

.

Kori awoke at first light, just after 5 AM. During the night, Richard had again gathered her up in his arms and she found herself feeling very content there. She carefully got untangled from him and padded over to the bathroom. A quick peek outside revealed no rain. She had weathered the storm and Richard had remained by her side, there for her the entire time.

When Kori walked back to the bed, she paused briefly before rejoining Dick under the covers. She had never spent the night with a man before and she was happy that she had shared the night and her bed with Dick. She certainly considered that it would happen on this trip, but to find herself dreaming about marrying him and their wedding night, to awake to his kisses and caresses her body infused with passion, was beyond any fantasy she ever had.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick awoke at about 6 AM. He looked down at Kori, snuggled onto his chest. He worried a bit about her reaction to the previous night and waking up together and silently prayed that she would not regret anything. Their 'sleep-making out' for lack of a better term was unintentional, and Kori did not seem too upset at the time, but he could only hope...

He knew he had to get going soon, to run back to the apartment to change. He had a busy morning ahead of him at the show grounds and was anxious to check on the horses, so he decided to wake Kori.

"Happy Memorial Day," Dick said softly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kori stirred and stretched her arms up as she opened her eyes and smiled, "Good morning Richard."

Dick was relieved that she looked so happy. "How did you sleep?"

"Never better. Thank you for staying last night."

"My pleasure. Are you okay with everything?"

"You mean awakening to you kissing me?" she said with a sly smile, "Absolutely."

"I'm so glad you aren't upset," his voice reflecting his relief.

"As I told you, I was dreaming of you – perhaps I was the one who started the kissing."

He chuckled at that. "Perhaps - it _was_ wonderful."

"Yes it was," Kori surprised Dick by putting her arms around his neck, leaning forward for a kiss which he happily returned. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dick replied recapturing her lips and pulling her the rest of the way on top of him.

The kiss quickly grew heated and Dick gently caressed Kori's back.

"Wow," she managed once they broke for air. "I never had any idea how wonderful it would be to sleep in someone's arms and how incredible it is to wake up together."

"You never spent the night with anyone before?"

Kori shook her head 'no', a bit embarrassed.

That gave Dick pause. There were so many nights he had spent with various women. Of course, he ducked out earlier than the morning whenever possible. He could only be even more impressed that she had saved herself. Why had he been so quick to bed women anyway? He really hadn't considered it before and now that he had awakened to this woman that he loved so much, he felt a bit disgusted with himself. Sure, most people consider a sexual relationship as special, but to share a bed was something very special as well.

"Kori," he started, admiring her for her convictions, "I'm glad it was me."

"I am too, and I am happy that we are together."

"Thank you Sweetness and I'm_ very_ happy we're together."

"Sweetness? I like hearing you call me that."

"Good, get used to it." He kissed her softly. "But unfortunately, as much as I want to stay, I've got to get up and get over to the show grounds."

Hearing this, Kori gave him a wicked smile and repositioning herself, drawing her legs up and transferring most of her weight onto his chest to pin him to the mattress. "Sorry, you cannot leave."

"Kori!" Dick managed. Unable to sit up at first, he tried using his elbows and still found himself pinned. "Kori!"

"Having trouble getting out of bed Richard?" she said with an innocent tone.

"Very funny." With her weight leveraged onto his chest, he couldn't move. He grunted a few times as he tried to move with Kori on him. "Come on, Kori!"

Finally, using his legs to help propel him along with his right arm, he rolled them both to the left, and now Kori was the one pinned down.

"Gotcha!" _I want this woman to be my wife - whoa, where did that come from?_

"Richard?"

"Huh?" _Did I say that out loud?_

"You just had the most interesting look on your face, what is it?"

"Oh, I just really love you, that's all."

"I love you too."

TtTtTtTtTt

"For Heaven's sake Dick, I hope you didn't hurt that girl. I really don't want to deal with a pissed off Galfore." Bruce said to Dick the minute the door to the apartment had closed behind him.

"Good morning to you too Bruce." So much for the good mood today.

"Please just tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I would never, ever do anything to hurt Koriand'r!" Dick replied forcefully, using Kori's Tamaranian name for emphasis.

Bruce looked at his son and cocked an eyebrow.

"Look, Bruce, not that it is any of your business, but nothing 'stupid', as you put it, happened. As I told you over the phone, something came up and Kori needed a friend. It is her story to tell, but all you need to know is that she needed me."

"I'll take your word for it, but please realize that Galfore is very protective of her."

"And I'm not?! I _love_ her! God, Bruce, I know you don't think highly of my past relationships but as I know I have mentioned, Kori is different, and we are taking things slow."

"Slow huh? Alright Dick, I believe you." Bruce paused and added, "You love her? Isn't it a bit soon for that?"

"No, its how we feel. I love her and she loves me. And just because your going to ask it anyway, her virtue remains intact."

"And what happened all day yesterday and during your slumber party?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Bruce said incredulously.

"Bruce leave Dick alone." Selina said walking into the kitchen where Dick and Bruce were arguing.

"Selina -" Bruce started in a warning tone.

Selina wasn't deterred. "Dick and Kori obviously care about each other a great deal."

"They may, Selina, but I assured Galfore that Dick was going to continue to behave like a gentleman. I just hope you were discreet."

"God Bruce, nothing happened. I might as well tell you this much. Kori lost her family in one of the bombings in Tamaran and she was having a lot of difficulty getting through the storm yesterday. Loud noises still get to her and she had a severe panic attack. I stayed with her to help her get through it. When the storms continued into the night we decided together I would stay. By the way, I had a cot brought up to the room. " _Not that I used it_... "And if you'll excuse me, I have to get over to the show grounds."

TtTtTtTtTt

The crowds were light at the horse show grounds this early in the day.

Richard had gone to the show grounds early and headed over to the shedrow to make sure everything was ready for their horses. The farm had a few horses exhibiting later in the day in the hunter classes. The weather the day before had been unexpected, delaying the horses' travel and they arrived at the grounds later than they would have liked. Things were a little rushed in the morning and Richard jumped right into help.

Later on, Kori caught sight of Richard, and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her handsome boyfriend was painstakingly plaiting a horse's mane. The skilled, steady hands that had sutured back together the torn skin of accident victims in the ER were sewing in tiny braids into a gray mare's wiry mane. He was softly talking to the young horse as she stood on the cross-ties, moving a front leg every now and then, a bit edgy in the unfamiliar surroundings.

She approached cautiously, not wanted to upset the horse or Dick. Once the braid he was working on was completed, she made her presence known.

"Hello Richard," she said softly.

"Hi Kori," he replied with a smile. "I didn't know you were heading over here this early. I would have picked you up."

"It is fine Richard. It is a glorious morning and I really enjoyed my walk over here. Is there anything I can do?"

"Sure, just come on over here and talk to Bidda here, she's a bit twitchy, its one of her first big shows. Here," Richard took Kori's hand and lead her around to the front of the horse, "you can put a hand on her halter right there. Good. Thanks, I think it'll be a big help."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Dick returned to the mane. She worked around horses too much, but she was used to assisting Dick in the ER and knew his body language well enough to be a help rather than a hindrance.

After a bit, Dick said, "I'm sorry I'm tied up with all this. The storm delayed these guys getting in and everyone is chipping in to get all the hunters ready for their classes.

"Hunters?" Kori asked. She knew about polo but did not really know anything about show horses.

"Show hunters are horses that compete on the flat – that is, at the walk, trot and canter in the ring – and also over fences. They are judged mainly on their conformation, movement, behavior and suitability for the sport of fox hunting. The other classes our horses will compete in are Jumper classes. They are judged only on the ability to negotiate a course of jumps within a given time allowed. Hunters are all about control and finesse, Jumpers are all about power and speed."

"Which do you like better?"

Richard chuckled. "Well, when I was younger I loved Jumpers. I loved the speed and the daring, but now that I am a little older, hunters are fine."

"I thought all you ER guys loved adrenalin," Kori teased.

"I have enough excitement plus I hate to fall. Although with you there to take care of me if I do fall," he said, referring to her message after he hand fallen off a number of weeks before, "perhaps I will start riding jumpers more."

"I do not wish to see you fall, but I am always happy to help." Kori felt some heat in her cheeks when she thought about messaging Dick's muscular body.

"Unfortunately, if you ride, eventually you'll fall."

"And I will be here for you."

"I know you will."

Their exchange continued as Dick worked with their staff and the trainer's making sure all the horses would be ready and handed over to the riders. Dick had already explained that although he enjoyed riding a great deal, he didn't feel he was up to competing with the horses at this level and had left it up to the professional riders although he had brought his riding gear in case he was needed to hop on one of the horses to "school" them, to warm them up.

TtTtTtTtTt

The day was wonderful. Kori enjoyed the show a great deal, there was so much to do. Whether it was helping Richard get the horses ready, standing along the fence watching the horses and riders warm up and practice, or sitting in their box watching the competition, she found it fascinating and paid close attention. As only Richard could, he explained everything to her. During some of the breaks between the events that the Dark Night Farm's horses were competing, Richard walked hand-in-hand around the show grounds, enjoying the attached country fair, poking around the various boutiques and even riding the ferris wheel (once Richard convinced Kori that it would be fun).

With all the distraction, Kori was able to push back the flood of memories of her childhood in Tamaran and of her family. It had been a long time since she had really thought about it, and truth be told, she had large gaps in her memory from those last months in Tamaran.

TtTtTtTtTt

With the hunter classes over for the day and open classes in show jumping set to start the following evening, they had the last 'free night' of their trip. They had a romantic dinner at the restaurant at the hotel by themselves and fell into the playful banter that they had shared since they met.

The food was excellent and things were as close to perfect as they could get. Kori was falling deeply in love with Richard and Richard was falling in love with Kori. He realized that they were getting closer than he had ever gotten to anyone. It scared him a bit, but not enough to change anything.

"As it turns out, things are going to get even busier for me for the rest of the week." He took her hand and stroked it affectionately with his thumb, "I'm glad we have tonight to ourselves."

"I am having a wonderful time Richard and I am certain I will keep myself busy when you are busy with the horses."

"I must apologize for the slight change in plans. It's been great pitching in with Manny and I have such a good feeling about our chances, especially with Bully."

"No need to apologize, I am glad you are having fun and getting a chance to be with the horses. It is exciting, is it not?"

"It is, and you have to be the most understanding woman in the world."

"Understanding? Perhaps, but we have our own lives and interests, I cannot expect you to entertain me 24 hours a day."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Richard. I am having a wonderful week and I love you very much."

"I love you too. I feel so close to you, and we're getting closer to you every day." Dick took a deep breath. "Kori, you know that storms are predicted for later tonight."

"I did hear something about that..."

"Kori, may I stay with you tonight?"

"Yes Richard, as long as it doesn't interfere with your days tomorrow, I would like that very much."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori had deliberated over what to wear to bed. She had picked up a couple nightgowns that were a bit flirty in her shopping trips with Karen and decided that it might be nice to look her best rather than being in pajamas. Plus, she wasn't sure if they really would get too many more nights together given the show schedule and after discussing it, they agreed that they were not ready for him to share the room for the rest of the week. So, perhaps looking her best would be a nice memory for Richard until they could be together again.

After coming up to the room and watching a little TV, Kori changed into a French blue satin nightgown. It was floor length and had a fairly deep V neck but the bodice was overlayed with lace and offered support so it was more of a gown than a negligee. Kori felt beautiful in it and as she stepped out of the bathroom, Richard's jaw dropped. Kori blushed a bit, but was also pleased with seeing Richard in long silk pajama bottoms and nothing else.

Temptation did not win out as each was a bit nervous over their attraction to the other. They still shared a few passionate kisses which each was satisfied with before falling asleep in each other's arms.

TtTtTtTtTt

Thunderstorms did indeed come that night.

"No!" Kori cried out in her sleep, waking Richard up.

"Kori, shh, wake up! Its okay, I'm here!" Richard pulled her close stroking her cheek.

"Oh Richard, I'm sorry." A loud rumble of thunder was heard and Kori shook involuntarily.

"Its okay, Kori. Is it always this bad?"

Kori couldn't answer. As pleasant as her dream had been last night, tonight's dream was a nightmare, seeing her family bloody and broken.

"Kori? What can I do?"

"Stay close."

She clung to Richard who quickly fell asleep, leaving her alone with her thoughts and the storm. But she couldn't lose the image in her head. She hadn't recalled that image before. Perhaps it wasn't real, or was it one of the repressed memories from those last few months in Tamaran.

TtTtTtTtTt

Somewhat later, the storm was pulling away and Kori slipped out of the bed and sat out in the bay window in the sitting area of the suite. She started to cry and couldn't stop herself. She missed her family so much, especially her mother. She would have loved for her mom to meet Richard and to have her mother there to talk to, to see her falling in love. She really needed her mother's advice and guidance right now. It occurred to her, perhaps for the first time, that if she were ever to wed or have a child, her mother would not be there to share the experience, to guide her, to help her.

She hugged herself and hung her head, no longer able to see out the window and watch the rain as her tears fell harder and faster.

Lost in her sorrow, she didn't hear Richard come up behind her.

"Oh, Sweetness," he said softly in her ear as her put his arms around her.

"I miss them so much."

"I'm sure you do."

"My parents would have loved meeting you."

"And mine would have adored you."

Kori paused, processing what Richard was saying and she turned in his arms to look at him.

"I lost my parents too Kori, when I was eight."

"Oh, Richard, I had no idea."

"I know, we haven't talked about it." His voice was so gentle, so reassuring.

"No, neither of us have spoken that much about our pasts."

"Kori, I am here if you need me, but as much as I need to share my past with you, I just can't right now."

"I understand." She leaned in a starting kissing him, the kisses quickly becoming fierce. When they broke for air, she said in quiet desperation, "take me to bed Richard."

Richard gave her a nod and scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed bridal style, their eyes locked on each other. He placed Kori on her back and settled his weight over her, kissing her with more passion than ever before.

They broke apart, breathless. "Kori, we shouldn't get carried away."

"But Richard," she began in protest.

"Kori, I know you need to feel something, to drown out the sorrow, to fill the void. I want to do the same, but we can't. When we make love, it can't be like this."

_When we make love. _

Kori's tears began to fall again. How could he be this wonderful? "I... agree. I'm sorry..."

"Please, please don't be sorry. But that doesn't mean that we can't kiss each other, reassure each other." Richard rolled off of her and resumed kissing Kori as they lay side by side.

"Thank you Richard."

"Kori, we agreed to wait and I am more than fine with that. We don't need to dance around about it every time we're together."

"I know, I am just so torn, I have such strong feelings for you," she added softly, "such desire for you. But I don't mean to lead you on -"

"You aren't Kori. Come on, lets get some rest, its a big day tomorrow."

TtTtTtTtTt

Not my best, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review! It really helps.

As I mentioned, the past will reveal itself soon. Anyone with guesses or a sneak peak, please PM me. I certainly wouldn't mind input. The next chapter should go up within 48 hours (but no promises)!

Thanks to everyone for their interest in this story!

LJ


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer – I do not own the Teen Titans, etc.... This is a work of fiction: All the names of horses and riders are fictional and any similarities is purely coincidental.

A/N: Here it is, the big reveal but it is a very long chapter (almost 8000 words!) and takes awhile to get to that point. I decided against splitting the chapter and making people wait so there will be a lot leading up to what most people have been waiting for.

Please bear with me on the horse show scenes. I did what I could, I took liberties with the show and its schedule but I doubt there are many reading this story that have actually spent the week down at Devon.

Thanks to everyone who PM'd me about Kori and Richard's past together and special thanks to Somewhere in Time and devu-333 for affirming that it was going to work. There will be about 5-7 more chapters in this story. I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 33

The Horse Show Part 2

and

A Revelation

Richard had to slip off early in the morning to get to the show grounds, waking Kori so they could share a tender goodbye. She found she was falling deeper in love with him practically by the hour during their time away from Washington. She remained conflicted over whether or not they should make love and fortunately Dick was not pressuring her at all. In fact, he was the one who had stopped them last night.

Kori wasn't only caught up in their relationship however, and was thankful that Richard was busy with the horses as she dealt with some memories of her final days in Tamaran, some that she thought must have been repressed. She made plans to see her old therapist from her days living in Philadelphia in hopes that she might be able to help her.

Kori also wondered about what might happen when they returned to DC. It wasn't as though Galfore would allow Dick to spend the night at the Embassy even if they weren't intimate, nor would he be keen on the idea of her sleeping over at Wayne Manor. She considered if it was time to get motivated and find her own place. She secretly hoped that Dick would propose at some point, but reminded herself how early in the relationship it was to be thinking those things. Her issues with self esteem reared their ugly head of course, and she worried things would change with Dick when they returned to Washington when they went back to their regular lives.

TtTtTtTtTt

After going for a run on her favorite trail in Valley Forge Park, she changed and headed over to the horse show grounds after lunch. It was hot again, and she dressed in a cute short skirt and v-neck tee. She made it to their box seats, and was disappointed when she found them empty. She knew it would not remain empty all day, that Bruce had horses competing in the Hunter classes that afternoon and the Show Jumping class that evening.

Kori walked over to the stables to see if she could find Dick there. As she walked over, she saw Dick riding Bully, Dark Night Farm's top jumper with the show name of Nightwatch. She had seen him around horses now a few times, but had not seen him riding. Dick wore tan britches, tall black field boots and a royal blue polo shirt, his unruly black locks protruding from under his helmet. She studied him as he negotiated a figure eight pattern at a trot, posting effortlessly up and down. As he transitioned the horse from a trot to a walk, she admired his balance. Dropping the reins and allowing the horse to walk free, she was fascinated by how fluid he appeared, how connected he was to the horse.

She had an unbidden flashback to her childhood, and her times sneaking over to watch the polo horses that her father had. The memories turned darker as she remembered the bombings, and she walked away before approaching Dick to get a hold of herself. She did not want him to see her upset and she also needed to give him the time and space he needed to work with their horses.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori made her way over to their box and was surprised to see Selina and Barbara there, chatting over tea sandwiches and a large pitcher of May Wine. They looked quite the part of the ladies of privilege that they were in Lilly Pulitzer dresses and hats worthy of Derby Day.

"Hi Kori, there you are!" Selina said enthusiastically.

"Here you go," Barbara added, handed Kori a wide brim cream colored stray hat, festively decorated in cream and peach silk flowers and a coordinated peach ribbon. It happened to match Kori's yellow and peach outfit fairly well.

"I forgot to remind you about Ladies Day," Selina said, taking a sip of her drink. "We have plenty to eat and drink and then you're joining us for the hat contest.

"We can finally get to know each other," Barbara quickly added with a sincerity that Kori felt somehow comforted by.

_What a wonderful diversion!_ "Glorious. Thank you for including me. This will be so much fun!" Kori said enthusiastically.

"Here you go," Barbara said, handing Kori a plastic cup of the May Wine.

The fragrant herb Sweet Woodruff gave the Rhine wine based drink a nutty, wild flavor that reminded Kori of some of the traditional beverages in the mountainous regions of Tamaran. It also had brandy that gave it a kick she would later realize she wasn't quite prepared for.

The three women discussed a number of topics and Kori was relieved at how well she got along with and how much she actually liked Barbara Gordon. She was obviously intelligent, but it was her quick, clever comebacks and biting humor that made her a great deal of fun to be around. Babs also seemed to have a good handle on the things that Kori might not completely understand, and was quick to explain things to Kori that she might not have gotten. Babs was very good at contextualizing these things and Kori realized she was remarkably kind in doing so. She marveled when she realized few people other than Richard had made her feel so comfortable before.

The conversation had continued for some time without any real discussion about Dick which Kori was thankful for. She had been wary of Babs since the day they met at the polo match and how Babs had treated Kori. Perhaps that was only because Babs was high on Percocet that day. Kori still was concerned that Babs was still interested in Dick but was not going to let that get in her way of having a fun afternoon.

"Here comes trouble!" Babs exclaimed as she spotted Dick ascended the grandstand stairs walking toward their box.

Kori, a bit tipsy from the wine, fell into a fit of giggles.

"Ladies," Dick said as he approached, a bit apprehensive over seeing his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend so cozy, his sunglasses not hiding the astonishment on his face. _At least Selina was there if God forbid things get ugly_.

"How's it going with the horses, Dick?" Selina asked.

"Fine, things are good. Excited about tonight."

"Don't tell him I told you, but Bruce is getting pretty excited about tonight. Nervous too. He thinks Nightwatch has a real shot at doing well this week," Selina said in a conspiratory whisper.

"Bruce nervous?" Dick replied, cocking an eyebrow. He unfolded one of the chairs and joined the three women in the box. He spied the May Wine, "So, having fun, are we girls?"

"Most definitely!" Kori chirped.

"Yup, what we like to call a girl-a-rama! You know, girl talk about girl stuff," Barbara added with a laugh.

"But we'll let you stay," Selina added with a purr.

"Gee, thanks." Dick caught Kori's eyes. She blushed a bit, but she looked happy and relaxed. He gave her a quick wink and she smiled brightly.

"Glass of May Wine, tea sandwich?" Babs asked.

"No thanks," Dick looked over what they were eating for lunch, "Watercress? No wonder you guys are a little drunk!"

"We are so not drunk," Selina retorted. Babs scoffed. Kori giggled again. So much for solidarity.

"Well, I'm going to grab some _real _sandwiches."

"We will be here!" Kori added.

Dick was a little surprised and even disappointed that Kori didn't offer to go with him, and again surprised himself – boy, was he attached to her.

TtTtTtTtTt

As Dick was returning to the box with a half dozen "real" sandwiches, he heard another outburst of laughter from the three women occupying Bruce's box. He smiled, it certainly would make life easier if Babs and Kori were friends.

"Welcome back!" Babs said as Dick placed a box of sandwiches on the table in the front of the box.

"Yeah," Dick responded warily. "There's roast beef, chicken salad, and ham and cheese sandwiches. Why don't you ladies get some real food in your stomachs?"

"Thanks, Dick." Babs replied, Selina and Kori chimed in their thanks as well. "It is okay we kidnapped your girlfriend, isn't it?"

"I was not kidnapped! I am here of my own free will and enjoying the girl-a-rama!" Kori injected giggling again.

_Oh this is going to be fun... _"As long as everyone's playing nice."

"We are playing very nice, Dick," Barb assured him.

"Good."

They continued to converse, the three girls fawning a bit over Dick, not that he wasn't used to it. Everything was in bounds though, just a lot of fun and ribbing, with some funny stories of other years at Devon thrown in as they finished their food.

To drive home the point and for at least the moment assure everyone that she was alright with Dick and Kori, Babs said, "You know, Dick, Kori, you guys are a nice couple. You're good together. I'm happy for you."

Dick and Kori were each a bit surprised.

"Thanks, Babs," Dick said, relieved.

"Yes, thank you Barbara," Kori added.

"You guys complement each other well," Selina added.

Barbara took in a dramatic deep breath that caught everyone's attention. She reached down to the untouched dill pickle spear on her plate, picked it up and placed it on Kori's plate.

Kori gave her an inquisitive look and Selina asked, "Why'd you do that Babs?"

"Its the symbolic passing of the pickle!" Babs said, barely able to conceal her amusement at herself and the situation she had created, "You know, from the old girlfriend to the new one!"

Dick did a spit take, Kori luckily understood the not so subtle subtext and giggled, and Selina almost fell out of her chair.

"Oh my God, Babs!" Dick managed, as embarrassed as he had felt in a long time.

"Looks like I'm missing all the fun," Bruce said as he arrived at the box, having walked up without anyone noticing.

"Great fun!" Kori announced.

"I, for one, have some things to do over at the stables," Dick announced, thankful that he had an excuse to get away from the insanity. "I'll see you guys later, just please behave."

He was met with a chorus of "ah's" and "don't go!" from the three women.

He caught Kori's eye, "Think you can break away from the fun Kori and walk me back to the barn?"

"Certainly, Richard," Kori said sweetly, getting up with a slight sway. Dick gently grabbed her elbow and escorted her out of the box and out of the grandstand.

TtTtTtTtTt

They walked hand-in-hand across the show grounds. Kori giggled a bit, sharing stories about the fun afternoon she had interspersed with questions about Dick's day and about the things they were encountering on their walk. Dick realized for the millionth time how adorable Kori was and how happy he was being with her.

At this point it was between events and no one from their barn was around, the horses relaxing unattended in their stalls. Dick gave Kori a wicked grin and pulled her into the tack stall, which offered privacy, curtained off with the black and royal blue curtains of Dark Night Farm.

Kori let out an "eep!" as she found herself against the stall wall. Dick removed her hat playfully, tossing it over his shoulder and then pressed up against her hard, giving her a searing kiss. As she melted into the kiss and then began to kiss him back, her enthusiasm pleased him.

When they broke for air, Kori asked breathlessly, "What was that for?"

"For being the perfect girlfriend."

What had been going on with him? Dick had never been so demonstrative, well except in bed.

"Perfect, am I?"

Dick answered with another toe curling kiss. "Yes."

"And you Richard Grayson, are a perfect boyfriend."

Right then they were interrupted by the clicking of the footsteps of boots out in the aisle.

"We better go," Dick said sadly handing Kori her hat.

"Okay," Kori giggled, "I love you."

"Love you too."

TtTtTtTtTt

That evening was the first class for the Open Jumpers, the highest level of competition for Jumpers. Known as the Opening Stake class, it was a prestigious class with a winning purse of $7,500.00. Bruce and Dick were excited, so much was riding on their horse Nightwatch. He'd been in the top 50 or so horses in the country, nearly always in the ribbons, but never had any big wins. It was also finally time to see if Dick's painstaking work with the horse was going to pay off.

After their kiss at the stall, Dick stayed with the horses to get ready for that evening and Kori went back to the box to spend the rest of the afternoon with Barbara, Bruce and Selina. At about 5 PM, everyone headed back to where they were staying to change, getting dressed up for the evening, meeting back to picnic in the box and watch the 7 PM class.

Pleasant conversation flowed over wine and cheese. Xavier Red had arrived as Bab's date and the three couples settled in to watch the event. The rest of the light blue and white painted grandstands were filling up quickly.

The evening session started right at 7 PM with the National Anthem. Kori watched with great interest when the riders and coaches went out to the ring to "walk the course". Dick explained to her that at this level of competition the horses were not allowed to practice the 12 obstacles, but the riders were allowed to take a close look and plan the best way to negotiate the jumps successfully.

Having not ever seen a competition like this one, the height and number of the jumps was mind-blowing. As much as she had thought she would encourage Dick to ride jumpers again, she now worried for his safety. When she brought it up later, bringing up the example of the catastrophic injury that Christopher Reeves sustained, he quickly explained that Reeves was riding in the sport of Eventing and that the fences don't knock down like they do in the show ring. But when further pressed he did admit that it was not an exactly safe sport.

The fences were all about 5 feet in height, but most were not just a vertical fence but were fences called oxers with spread up to 5 ½ feet wide. And there were not just 12 fences: there were two 'in-and-outs' that were actually two jumps with only one stride in between, so the horse landed from one fence and immediately took off for the other one. There was also one triple combination. To add to the difficulty of the event, there was a time allowed.

The score of each horse's jumping round was calculated by any 'jumping faults', four points for knocking a fence down and three points for a 'refusal' when a horse stops or turns away from a fence without jumping it. Any time it takes to negotiate the course over the time allowed also results in the accumulation of points, calculated as 0.25 point for every second over the time allowed. If more than one horse 'goes clean' through the course without accumulating any jumping or time faults, there is a second round known as a 'jump off'. The winner of the class is the horse with the fewest jumping faults, and if there is a tie, the one with the fastest time is the winner.

Thirty five horses comprised the class. As the class was called, a bugle player came out in a traditional scarlet jacket to 'sound the bugle' and soon after the first horse entered the ring. The large chestnut horse rolled into the ring, barely under control. The announcer's voice boomed over the PA system, "First up to go in this evening's Open Jumper Stake is #1074, Sportscaster, owned and ridden by Norman Lisk of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania."

The rider was just able to slow the horse down for the rider to salute the judges so they could signal the start of the round. Approaching the first obstacle, the horse settled a bit, and jumped it easily within stride. Circling and crossing the ring, the horse easily jumped each obstacle with room to spare but was speeding up. Coming to the second from the last obstacle, a tall vertical fence that looked like a gate, the horse was going to fast to get the proper height pulling down the jump, the rider pitched forward on the horse's neck. The crowd gasped and Kori felt her heart in her throat but the other occupants of the box seemed to be not terribly concerned with the near wipe out. The horse gave an angry buck, but the rider held on. Scrambling back into the saddle, the rider circled the horse once, not even bothering to pick up his stirrups and took the last fence without difficulty.

The announcer came on, "#1074, Sportscaster, 7 faults. A knock down at fence 11 and a refusal at fence 12, 7 faults for Sportscaster and Norman Lisk." Dick couldn't help but notice that Kori was a little surprised and frightened. He put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She leaned into him and smiled. Normally he wouldn't be draped over his girlfriend this way in this particular setting but it felt wonderful to be close to her.

The horse and rider pairs followed each other in fairly rapid succession. Kori began to relax as there was nothing nearly dramatic as the first ride had been, however, no pair went clean.

"Next to go tonight here at the Devon Horse Show is #1119, Art Dealer, owned by the Crown Group and ridden by Lisa Johnston. This is the ninth horse to go of the thirty-five we have entered this evening". The horse was a flashy bay and white pinto. The horse looked deceivingly relaxed but once the timers signaled he rolled along, perfectly negotiating each obstacle. The crowd quieted with each successfully jumped fence, completely silent by the time the horse landed safely over the final jump. There was thunderous applause as the announcer came on, "A clear round for #1119, Art Dealer and Lisa Johnston who are currently in first place!"

The next seven rounds produced one more clear round, "Okay folks, that's a clear round for #1260 Bayshore and James Heinz! He'll be joining #1119 Art Dealer and Lisa Johnston for a timed jump off after completion of this round!"

Horses and riders continued one by one, another two riders were cleared when it was finally time for Bruce's horse Nightwatch to compete. "Next up, our 28th to compete is Nightwatch, owned by Bruce Wayne and Dark Night Farms, ridden by former Olympic individual gold metal winner Greg Mansfield!"

Dick shifted a bit in his seat while Bully entered the ring, taking his arm off of Kori's shoulders, but taking her hand tightly holding it with both of his in his lap as he leaned forward to concentrate on watching the ride. Bruce, in contrast, barely blinked although Selina leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a quiet, "Good luck."

Quite and confident, proudly wearing the scarlet jacket with a blue and white collar and emblem of the US Olympic Equestrian Team, the rider brought Bully down to a halt and saluted the judged. The timer bell sounded and they were off to make easy work of the course. The first line, fence one and two, easy up and over, on to a turn across the arena and a triple combination without a foot out of place and as the horse continued his bold, forward, but steady strides. No rails down, no strides missed, it was a textbook ride. Coming around for the big vertical before the last jump, Bully was a bit too forward, and with a not so subtle lift of his hand as the rider opened the angle of his shoulders, they hit the jump perfectly and with an easy few strides they were over the last obstacle with a clean round. The crowd went wild, most on their feet applauding. Bruce tried to remain stoic as he received clasps on his back from some of people in the adjacent boxes.

Kori was first to congratulate Dick and her enthusiastic hug he couldn't help but return.

Over the speakers, the announcer boomed, "and there you have it everyone, Nightwatch and Greg Mansfield will be joining the other four riders with perfect rounds so far for our jump off!"

"I'm proud of you Dick, you really brought Nightwatch back after he came home," Bruce said with a rare hand on Dick's shoulder. He of course was too formal to use the horse's barn or pet name.

"Bruce, Greg Mansfield? You didn't tell me he was riding for us," Dick said.

"He wasn't going to until about an hour ago. When Greg saw Nightwatch go, he offered to ride him. The trainer called me and I agreed."

Dick couldn't help but feel proud. The horse wasn't sound when he had come home those weeks before and Dick's careful and consistent training program got him in top shape. He couldn't help but feel bad for their regular rider, Joy Berman, but knew that she would be paid anyway and that at least she was subbed out for an Olympian.

They barely paid attention to the remaining rides. Another two were clear rounds, so that made it seven in the second round.

Conversation picked up in the seats and people milled around as there was a break in the competition to reset the course for the jump off. The course was shortened to eight fences with a very tight time allowed. The fences no longer needed were taken down by the jump crew and the ring was raked flat again, giving it a pristine look.

The announcer came back on and announced the horses and riders returning. The went in the same order as they had originally. First up was Art Dealer. Using the strategy to get a clean but fairly fast round, the horse was not overly hurried, and left all the jumps standing. "And its a clean round for Art Dealer with a time to beat of 48.79 seconds," the announcer said as Art Dealer exited the ring.

"And next up, Bayshore." The horse negotiated the fences flawlessly, but were at a much more forward pace. After the last fence, the announcer came on, "And there's your new leader, Bayshore, with a time of 46.05 seconds." The following horse had a rail down, the one after that had two and neither would have the blue ribbon that night.

"And now, its Nightwatch with Olympian Greg Mansfield," the crowd applauded appreciatively and after the salute, Greg spun Nightwatch around and came through the timers at a full gallop. Dick sucked in a breath, not pleased for the horse's sake but it was likely a good strategy. One fence, then two both over-jumped easily by a foot. The third fence he came in tight but got over it, Greg turning the horse's head in the air toward the next fence. Up and over, on to the fifth. Another big jump and the rider practically stood in his stirrups as he whipped Nightwatch's head around toward the next obstacles. The crowd was silent, the only sound was hooves and the break of saddle leather. The next two fences were also attacked at speed and Nightwatch landed and bobbled on landing. There was gasps in the crowd. Dick's eyes went wide as he grabbed even tighter on Kori's hand. Greg pulled hard again and sat back, literally picking the horse's face out of the tanbark and with an crack of the whip, a hard kick with both spurs and a battle cry, horse and rider somehow got over the last fence and through the timers.

"Wow," the announcer exclaimed, "a clear round for Nightwatch and Greg Mansfield and an unbelievable time of only 38.96 seconds," but this was barely audible over the noise in the grandstand.

Dick was quiet, fuming. They were going to do well no matter what, and this cowboy rode him like that?! Sure, the strategy, if that's what you'd call it paid off, but Dick was concerned that the horse would have been hurt. He kept his opinions to himself, knowing Bruce wouldn't see it that way and who was he to question an Olympic rider.

Kori could read Dick and smiled sweetly at him and he gave her a kiss. It was just then he realized he had crushed Kori's fingers. He dropped her hand, "I'm so sorry Kori! I didn't mean to hurt your hand," Dick said in her ear so she could hear him.

She rubbed her fingers, which did hurt but there was no reason to mention it, "I am undamaged, Richard," she said in his ear. "It appears we are victorious, but are you okay?"

He pulled her into an intimate hug, burying his face into her neck, and Bruce cocked a brow at him. How did she know him so well? Only Kori could make him feel so good, to bring him back to an even keel. "I'm fine as long as I have you," he whispered in her ear, eliciting a shudder, before releasing her from the hug.

They knew they didn't need to watch the last two rounds, the time was too good, no one could beat it. One rider tried and failed, sending rails and jump standards everywhere when the horse literally ran through the last fence unable to get airborne while trying to beat Nightwatch's time. The last rider played it safe and rode a clear round, but in a time that put him in 4th place.

The class ended and Bruce was called into the winner's circle. Surprisingly, he asked not only Selina but Dick and Kori to join him. They made their way down to the ring and posed for photographers with Nightwatch with a blue ribbon clipped to his bridle and Greg. They also received a silver trophy which was already engraved and a nice check.

Dick told Kori he and Bruce would be headed to the barn to make sure everything was okay and she should go back to the box and start the celebration without them. There were more classes that evening in the driving and coaching events, but in Bruce's box the champagne flowed. To be honest, they were caught by surprise but friends and acquaintances started stopping by with more wine and champagne, eager to join in on the celebration.

Kori was looking forward to Dick's return, but certainly joined in with the others. Selina and Barbara were busy introducing her to everyone as Dick's girlfriend which she was very pleased about. More than one woman looked as though they were not particularly pleased to hear that Dick Grayson was taken.

When Bruce came back and made a point to pull her aside, "Kori, Dick told me to tell you he'll join us shortly, he's just making sure Nightwatch is alright after that last round."

"You know, Koriand'r," Bruce continued in English, but used her Tamaranian name, "I'm really proud of Dick. He did a great job with Nightwatch, reconditioning and retraining him when he came home after doing poorly for much of the spring. I approached Greg Mansfield last year and he wanted nothing to do with the horse. Now he came to us and it was Dick who turned things around."

Kori smiled politely, not sure what she should add to the conversation.

"I am also pleased he has you in his life. I've never seen him happier. I'm glad that I am getting to know you better myself on this trip."

Kori was surprised by this, what she did know about Bruce was that he did not lavish Dick with his praises. "I wanted to thank you again for including me here this week and I am glad we are all getting to know each other as well."

Bruce smiled and said, "Apparently I'm having a party, perhaps we should join it?"

"Certainly," Kori replied with a laugh.

TtTtTtTtTt

Nearly an hour had passed and Dick had not made his way back. Kori was having a pleasant enough time. Xavier was being a tad too friendly as Babs was off chatting with some older gentlemen that were friends of Bruce's. The remainder of the evening's classes ended and the throng of partiers was headed to the 'Beer Garden' on the far side of the show grounds. Telling Selina she was going to the barn to look for Dick, in case he returned and was looking for her, Kori set out to find him.

She caught sight of him in the nearly deserted warm up ring, walking Bully. The horse was now covered with his award cooler, a light weight blanket in the show's colors of light blue and white, embroidered with the show's logo, the class name and the year.

"Hey," Richard said, smiling broadly as she approached. Backlit by the lights from over the main ring, her hair looked like fire and he couldn't help but notice how her royal blue dress hugged her lovely curves.

"Hello, Richard, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Exciting night. I thought I'd spend a little time with the Big Guy here, make sure he's okay."

"Is he alright? It looked like that was quite a wild ride."

"So far, nothing's wrong that I can see. Man I would not have been happy if he got hurt," he replied, not wanting to get into how that kind of riding was not acceptable, even with the win.

"I am glad Bully is fine. Where is Manny?"

"I just told him to go celebrate. Why did you leave the celebration? You can head back. I'll catch up with you in a little bit."

"I wanted to check on you, plus the party will probably go on for a long time. Bruce has moved the party from the box to the Beer Garden. There is even talk about something over at the apartment."

"Not surprising, its a big win and a long time in coming."

"From what I have heard, you were the one that made it all happen, that you got Bully back in shape."

"Yeah, I guess," Dick replied, looking first down at the ground and then up to Kori, "You know I spent a lot of those hours working him thinking about you."

Kori blushed a bit. "Really?"

"Yes I did. Thinking over all my mistakes when it came to you. Babs, Kitten...."

"Richard, we were not together yet."

"I know, but I liked you, I really liked you, and here I was being such a jerk. No wonder you weren't sure I wanted to be friends or-"

"Or more?"

"Yeah, more. I'm so sorry I put you through all that."

"It is in the past."

"Yeah, it is. And then when Cooper assaulted you."

"Richard, you are not still blaming yourself are you?"

"Well..."

"Richard," was all she said and Kori took Richard's free hand and held it as they continued walking the horse around the empty ring.

Richard noticed Kori was keeping up easily, in spite of her sling backs sinking down into the soft tanbark footing of the ring. He again realized how down to earth she was, but wanted to be sure she knew he'd be fine if she went back to the celebration.

"Kori, really, I'll be finishing up here soon, you can head back over to the Beer Garden..."

"Dr. Grayson, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not, Kori. Its just I've spent so much more time with the horses this week than usual and it can't have been that much fun for you."

"I have had a wonderful time this week and I would like to stay with you now, if that would be alright," Kori wanted to be sure she was giving him enough space.

"Of course, Kori, it's more than okay" Richard said, smiling at her.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing it." He let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Richard slipped his arm off of Kori's shoulders and stopped the horse. He ran his hand over the horse's neck, back, chest and front legs. Satisfied that Bully had cooled off, he decided to bring him back to Dark Night Farm's section of the barns on the show grounds.

"We can head back and put this guy away for the night."

"Alright."

Walking on the horse's left ride and holding onto to the lead rope near the top with his right hand, Dick subconsciously moved the end of the lead rope into his left hand in case he'd need additional control walking the stallion back to the barn. Kori walked by Dick's side in silence.

Kori hung back as Dick brought the horse into the barn. He cross tied Bully in the aisle and turned, grabbing a brush out of the tack box. Kori leaned against a stall and studied him carefully. His movements, just like in the ER, were fluid and efficient. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked up and gave her and smile and playful wink.

Kori smiled back, and then felt her heart pound. This was familiar. She had caught a glimpse of him a few weeks before when they were at the farm that seemed so familiar, reminding her of a boy back in Tamaran. With the storms triggering memories of her final days in Tamaran, she had a better grasp of those images. And then it feel into place. Her brain was trying to process it. Memories coming back to her after all this time. It was _so_ familiar.

She stood frozen, listening to the beating of her heart as she watched Richard continue working around the horse. She watched as Dick rechecked the horses legs, picked out his feet and replaced the cooler with a stable sheet.

Dick unsnapped the cross ties and lead the horse into his stall, feeding him a couple of carrots that he had dug out of his pants pocket.

How could it be? But it was, it had to be. She couldn't stop herself, and finally she said very softly, "Robin?"

Richard's head snapped up. He looked at Kori, eyebrows knitted, studying her face. He stepped out of the stall, eyes fixed to her, reaching around and shutting the stall door behind him.

"What did you call me?"

"Robin," she repeated softly.

"How did you know that name?" He seemed upset or angry, she wasn't sure.

"Robin, its me."

"Kori? What – wait," his face paled, "_Starfire_?"

"Yes," she said meekly.

Richard closed the distance between them and grabbed her by the upper arms. His hold was forceful, almost painful, and Kori felt a bit... afraid.

"How? Kori, how could you be? Starfire _died_. Bruce told me, the whole royal family was killed..."

"Not the entire royal family..." Sensing her discomfort, he noticed the tightness of his grip and loosened it slightly.

"Wait, but you're the princess? I had no idea - you can't be – she was only two years younger than me."

"Richard, I am Princess Koriand'r, or Starfire as you knew me. I was 13, you were 15... I'll be 30 in about a week."

He pulled her into a fierce hug. "You are? How can it be? How could we not have recognized each other? I loved you and when Bruce told me exactly who you were and that you were killed..."

For Kori, tears were falling and she pulled back to look at him, "Richard, it is me. Can you not see? That is why there was a connection, that is why we were so familiar, that is why we became so close so quickly, that is why we are already in love."

Richard grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, his own tears falling. He said nothing else, just grabbed her hand and pulled her, walking quickly to the VIP parking.

TtTtTtTtTt

Ten minutes later, they were in the Devon Hotel's elevator. Kori felt strange, her legs buckled a bit. Richard pulled her to him tightly, and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the penthouse suite.

Tears continued to fall as Richard laid Kori on the bed and started kissing her again. "You came back to me," he said softly in Tamaranian, kissing her cheek, he said, "you came back to me Star," in her ear and began kissing her down her neck.

"Robin," she murmured as her eyes fluttered shut, being swept away in the emotions. They occasionally spoke to each other in Tamaranian, but this was the first time he had in a romantic situation.

As affectionate, as passionate as Richard had been with her at times, he still nearly always handled her as though she were glass. Now, he was different, more intense. Richard had never kissed her neck before. In Tamaranian culture, it wasn't taboo per se, but it was a very intimate act, and clearly indicated seduction. She knew she didn't want him to stop.

Richard was getting caught up, just feeling. Things got heated. He continued those intense kisses as he unbuttoned the front of Kori's dress and began caressing soft skin. He continued speaking in Tamaranian, "I love you Starfire, I've always loved you, I never stopped..." he reattached his lips to hers kissing her desperately with barely controlled passion.

Dick sat up and pulled off his shirt quickly. He descended on her, capturing her lips again and felt her shudder when the skin of their chests came in contact with each other. When his hand moved over her breast, she sucked in a breath sharply, and Richard froze. "Oh, Kori, I'm sorry..." he started in English.

Kori responded still in Tamaranian, "Shh, Richard its fine. Please love me..."

He rolled off of her. No, this couldn't happen like this. There was too much to figure out, too much to say.

He stared at her, studying her face, blinking back his own tears, wiping away hers. He switched back to Tamaranian, "I can't believe its really you. God, they told me you died. I never got over it..."

"I am sorry, I had no idea you thought that. The bombings began, there were so many that were close by the palace and then things happened so quickly after Mom, Dad and Ryan were killed. I learned later that they did not do anything to let people know I was alive until I was in Switzerland. I was 13, a princess, but I was in no position to take power especially with the coup." She smiled sadly, "I have never referred to myself as a princess since then."

"After those first bombings, Bruce had us out of there immediately. I had no chance to try to find you and say goodbye. Of course, I didn't know who you really were."

Kori smiled again. Her father never wanted her to go out on her own. She was not supposed to go to the barn. But she had run away from the palace once the summer she turned 12 and had met a young boy named Robin and quickly developed a crush on him. To hide her identity, she used the English translation of a nick name her mother had given to her, calling herself Starfire.

Richard went by Robin, the nickname his mother gave him because he was born the first day of spring. He used it for some time after she died. She had never liked to call him Dick and Richard seemed formal (or it was the name used when he was in trouble...) He was in Tamaran from ages 11 to 15 with his adoptive father US Ambassador to Tamaran Bruce Wayne. During the school year, he was at boarding school at Choate in Connecticut.

In the summer he was 14 he met a 12 year old Tamaranian girl that he thought was the cutest girl he had ever seen. Bruce was friends with the King's German horse trainer and had arranged for Richard to ride there. Kori would sneak down and watch him ride. Other than the introduction, they simply exchanged shy smiles, barely speaking that first summer.

The following summer, the 13 year old Kori and 15 year old Richard were growing up and each had quite a crush on the other. They still didn't get to spend too much time together. Kori never told him that she was indeed the princess because she didn't want either of them to get in trouble. By the middle of that summer, their meetings were still only once or twice a week, bu they managed to sneak off into the hay loft. Not that things ever got beyond kissing, but hormones were running rampant and the attraction and the feelings were so new and so real.

Kori realized that she had blocked out a great deal of her memories of their relationship. But she hadn't had the entire picture either: she knew Robin's father was a diplomat, but not the ambassador. She never knew he was adopted. The memories were flooding back now, the kisses, their time together, the fact that right before the bombings, she had resolved to tell Robin who she was and, being of age, ask if he would court her.

Richard remembered everything about Starfire, but because he was told that she was killed, no matter how much Kori reminded him of Starfire, he dismissed it. He also had assumed Kori was younger than she actually was. As far as he knew Starfire was dead, so he chalked up the familiarity and all the similarities to coincidence and the fact they were both Tamaranian.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard felt antsy. He felt overwhelmed. How could this have happened? So much of his life was shaped by the loss of his first love, his Starfire. He was holding her, she was real, and she was the very same woman he had already fallen in love with.

Kori realized Ricard was anxious but she just wanted to be with him, to talk about the past, their lost love. Even though it was so painful, she was remembering so many of the good parts of her past.

He needed to get away to wrap his head around this.

She needed him close.

"I have to go." _This isn't happening, it can't be real. I'm suffocating._

_What?! _"No, please, Richard... Robin, stay!"

"I can't."

He didn't say anything else, he got up out of bed and didn't look back. He walked out the door of her hotel.

Kori just stared at the door. Tears fell. How could this have happened? How could he just leave? Knowing their shared past should make them closer, not make him want to leave.

She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging herself tight. She just sat and tried to get her mind around what happened. She couldn't. She didn't bother to button her dress or change into bed clothes. She remained there, paralyzed and so hurt.

None of this completely made sense. Why did Richard act differently with toward her tonight? During the entire time they knew each other she was sure he wanted her, desired her as a girlfriend and as a lover. But the passion tonight was a different story. Did he want Starfire more than he wanted Kori? If they had made love before, would that have changed things, or would he have left anyway? What if they had made love for the first time tonight?

She had no idea if Richard was coming back that night, if he was breaking up with her, or if he'd be back any minute... And in a way, she was scared she was losing two relationships.

TtTtTtTtTt

WOW - how about that folks? Who saw it coming?

Thank you for reading and please review!

Cliffhanger! Oh No! I know I'm a tad evil, but things could not go 100% smoothly, life doesn't work that way. I will remind everyone I'm a sucker for a happy ending however.

LJ


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter guys! Here you go, the aftermath of the revelation!

Chapter 34

How Will the Dust Settle?

Dick exited the hotel and walked out into the warm May night air. He looked at Kori's car, his only mode of transportation. He knew he was being presumptuous, he shouldn't take Kori's car, but he needed to get away to think. He hopped into the front seat and pulled out onto the fairly deserted drag along Philadelphia's western suburbs, dubbed the Main Line, and onto Lancaster Avenue.

It was only 12:30AM, but it was a weeknight. He drove a few miles along Lancaster, then took Bear Hill Road north, heading toward Valley Forge Park. He pulled into the parking area in front of the National Memorial arch, a near-replica of the Arc _de_ Triomphe, which was bathed in light. Dick stepped out of the car and walked under the structure. It was the only source of light in the park at this hour so he had been drawn to it. He soon realized, however, that he would prefer to be enveloped in the darkness of night, so he began walking away from the marble structure and along a paved foot path.

Finally he began to think about what had happened over the last few hours. He was yet to question himself about just walking out on Kori, concentrating on how this possibly could have happened, how he could have not known Starfire and Kori were the same. He always thought he had great detective skills, something that was an absolute necessity as an ER doctor, but he missed this. Of course, he had last seen Starfire nearly 17 years before when he was only 15 and she was 13, and soon after that he was told she had been killed.

Nearly as much as the death of his parents, the 'death' of his first love Starfire shaped him emotionally. Of all the women in his life, and there had been many, Barbara was the only one he actually loved, although never felt truly in love with her, never saw himself married to her. Other than long red hair they really weren't at all alike, and he had always been fond of red heads since Starfire.

Once he did think about it, it was not lost on him that he shouldn't have walked out on Kori and now the feeling of guilt began. This revelation was certainly as significant to her as it was to him. He just _hadn't_ been able to stay. But his thoughts and the time alone were not giving him any answers, nor was it giving him solace. He had to talk to Bruce.

The father-son relationship between Bruce and Richard was unique. Not that he wasn't very thankful for being adopted by him, it was just that Bruce had a great deal of resources but did not always have the emotional availability to be an effective father. It was a fluke he had adopted him, that Bruce saw so much of himself in Dick, that Dick's parents died tragically just as Bruce's had, that he took him in as a single and young father. Alfred had been there, however, and he was very nurturing.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick arrived at Bruce's apartment after 1:30 AM. A look around the parking lot indicated that there was still some celebrating going on. At least Bruce would be up, Dick wondered if he was going to be able to speak to him privately. He felt a fullness in his throat as he took the elevator to the luxury penthouse apartment.

There were only about 20 people still in the apartment so it wasn't too crowded, but Dick wasn't prepared for Babs and Xavier to be right inside the door when he entered.

"Hey Dick, you made it!" Babs exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then there was a beat, "Where's Kori?"

His look was 'back off' but Babs wasn't one to be intimidated by Richard Grayson.

"What did you do?!" she said in a very accusing tone.

"None of your business, Babs," Dick started to walk past her, not in the mood for_ this_ discussion, certainly not with _her_.

Again, Babs was not one to be intimidated – or stopped. She grabbed his arm and spun him back so he faced her, "You broke up with her, didn't you? You slept with her and then broke up with her, didn't you?"

"No Babs!" He wasn't expecting Babs to be so defensive of Kori – a few weeks ago Babs wanted Dick back and wanted Kori out of Dick's life.

"No to which? You know she was a virgin!"

_Babs knows that?_ "No to both!"

Xavier was so intrigued it was hard to keep his face passive, _Kori is a virgin? Are they really breaking up?_

"You did something stupid, I know that look!" Babs pressed.

Dick gave a defeated sigh, Babs did know him well. "Look," he said softly, no longer having a defensive tone to his voice, "I'll talk to you about it later, okay? Or Kori will. I just need to talk to Bruce now."

"I'm holding you to that Grayson," Babs gave him a quick smile, then poking him in the chest for emphasis, "but I know you messed up, so you better fix it. Bruce was in the kitchen the last time I saw him."

"Thanks Babs," Dick gave Xavier a quick nod, "Red."

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce was indeed in the kitchen, doing an impromptu wine tasting with six of his guests hanging on his every word as he extolled the virtues of each bottle.

"Bruce."

"Dick," Bruce recognized something was up, and without missing a beat, "hey, Selina," he called out to this girlfriend who was on the other side of the room, "can you take over here?"

She looked at Bruce then Dick, "Sure," she said with a sweet smile and moved over to the kitchen table to take over in Bruce's place.

"Let's go out on the balcony off the bedroom" Once there, Bruce asked plainly, "What's going on Dick?"

"What do you know about Kori?"

Bruce cringed inwardly a bit, _this can't be good._ "Not much, why?"

"Do you know that she is the Princess of Tamaran?"

Bruce's expression showed one of the rare times he let himself actually look surprised. As a diplomat, he was a professional when it came to looking impassive.

"She is? The reports were that the royal family was wiped out in the first few weeks of bombing, right after we left. I was under the impression that the only princess, the only surviving member of the royal family was Komand'r"

"Tamaran's Patty Hearst? I guess that would mean she's Kori's sister."

Dick considered that briefly. He'd been reading up on recent Tamaranian history since he started seeing Kori. At age 18 and about a year before the bombings, Komand'r had been allegedly kidnapped. She then joined the coup effort against her parents. Some said it was Stockholm Syndrome while others said she was a bad seed with a vendetta against her family, the royal family.

"Boy, talk about two very different people, they hardly seem like they could have been related, let alone sisters."

"That's a valid observation," Bruce replied.

"So you had no idea that Kori was the princess?" Dick asked.

"No, none. Why is it an issue?"

"Because, well, do you remember Starfire?"

Bruce only needed a moment to recall the name and the person it belonged to. "The girl you were, uh, sneaking out to play in the hayloft with when we were still in Tamaran?"

"_Yes_," Dick said, irritated that it was put so... trivially. "Remember that Hans told you after we left that Starfire was actually the princess? Dammit Bruce, we made the assumption that Starfire _died_, but she didn't! I never got over that Bruce! And now Kori, Princess Koriand'r _is_ Starfire?! She has lived in the US since she was 18. In fact, she was even at Penn some of the time while I was at Princeton. She was 45 miles from me and I never knew it!"

"But you found each other again," Bruce pointed out.

"But -"

"Dick, what do you want me to tell you? I had no idea that Starfire was Koriand'r. I had no idea that the reports we had were wrong, that Kori survived when the King, Queen and Prince died. Before our introduction to her, Ambassador Galfore only described her as his niece and And'r is not an uncommon surname in Tamaran. Didn't Koriand'r ever tell you she was the princess?"

"No," Dick thought for a moment, and added softly, almost to himself, "she said she never referred to herself as a princess again after her family died."

"And she didn't remember you?"

"No, she knew me only by my old nickname Robin and I never told her you were the ambassador. Also, she apparently repressed most of the memories from the last few months or so that she was in Tamaran due to the trauma of watching her family blown to bits. She only remembered it tonight when we were in the barn. She's been having flashbacks all week of the bombing and fleeing Tamaran since that terrible thunderstorm the other night ."

"Dick," Bruce could not help but see how upset his son was, but attempted to reframe it for him as the positive thing it was, another well honed diplomatic skill. "Look at it this way. You didn't know. She didn't know. I'm not usually one for fate, but maybe you are two people that are actually meant to be together."

Just then Selina walked in, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but Dick, Bruce is right. You two love each other. Now you know you have a history - a very special history. You should be _overjoyed_, not upset."

"Selina, its not that simple -" Dick protested.

"Men! Of course its that simple! And why are you here? Why aren't you with Kori?"

Dick realized Selina was right. He felt a grip of dread in his chest. _Oh God, she is as upset as I am! I just abandoned Kori when she needed me and now she is probably even more upset! She probably thinks I left her like her other boyfriends did!_

"Thanks Bruce," Dick shook his father's hand and then leaned over and gave Selina a kiss on the cheek, "thanks Selina."

"Just go to her," Bruce said. Selina grinned at Bruce – when did he become a romantic?

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick left quickly although Babs had practically barricaded the door. He assured her that things were going to be fine with Kori. He wanted to get back to Kori as soon as possible but wondered if he should pick up flowers, or _something_, to make it up to her. But there aren't enough roses in the world to make this up to her.

He did stop at a chain grocery store that was open 24 hours and grabbed a few things to eat and drink, making sure to get some of Kori's favorites. There was a fairly decent floral department in the store, so he grabbed three dozen roses. _Red for love. God I do love her._

He found himself back in the hotel parking lot. Kori had given him the pass key to her room after the ball so that Dick could take the elevator to her room, as that floor was only accessible by pass key. He took a deep breath, worried about her mental state and worried that she might break up with him over his reaction that night.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick knocked before entering, but heard no reply. He wanted to talk to her and wondered if she was asleep.

"Kori?" Dick said softly, letting himself in.

If he had paid attention, he would notice that basically nothing had changed in the two hours he was gone. The same lights were still on and Kori was still in bed. Perhaps the only thing that had changed was the amount of tears shed that now soaked Kori's clothes and pillow. In truth she hadn't moved. She spent the two hours crying, alone, hurting so deeply, unsure if Dick was going to return. Unsure if he did return, where they would stand as a couple.

So many things had gone through her mind. After he left, she immediately abandoned the impulse of trying to run after Dick or even calling him. He needed to be alone, she had heard that loud and clear.

Kori also thought of something her mother had once said to her older sister Kom, after learning that Kom had spent the night with her boyfriend against her parents' wishes and after Kom had said that she couldn't live without him: "The only one you are guaranteed to wake up with is yourself." Something she never thought would apply to her, something that she realized was true.

She also thought of a Tamaranian expression, that the rejection of one's love can hurt more than death itself. This certainly hurt beyond words and she was not even sure if she _had _been rejected.

Kori kept thinking over and over again of all the time that she had spent with Richard in the nearly eight weeks since they met. Or technically since they met again. With the exception of the flash of memory she had that night at Dark Night Farm, the night that they admitted their love for each other, she had barely remembered that second summer with Robin before today. The memories of those last months in Tamaran were simply missing and she never worked to regain them. Having to go through the storm earlier that week had triggered her memories of that time and as the memories of the bombing came back, so did those of Robin, their time together, and their young, innocent love.

She heard him come in and braced herself. The door was still open into the suite's bedroom and Dick crossed over to it and knocked. When Kori looked at him, it broke his heart: she looked so devastated, so scared. She looked broken. She had obviously been crying, her eyes and cheeks red and swollen. She laid in the bed in a near fetal position. She hadn't bothered to change or even button up her dress, the dress Richard had unbuttoned while kissing her, caressing her, reconnecting with his Starfire.

"May I come in?" Dick asked gently.

"Yes," Kori replied in a meek voice.

"May I sit down?"

"Yes."

"Kori, I'm so sorry. I should have never left that way."

Kori didn't say anything. It hadn't been okay for him to leave like that and she was not going to easily forgive him. Plus, she had no idea if he was back to stay or not and even when she caught sight of the large bouquet of roses she didn't dare let herself hope for anything.

The look on her face just reflected the hurt, and he found it unreadable beyond that.

"I love you, Kori, very much and I am so sorry I hurt you tonight." His words were more than she had hoped for, his voice warm, sincere, and kind but she was not swayed.

She still didn't respond but turned and sat up, which unintentionally caused her dress to fall from her shoulders. She didn't move to cover herself up. She wasn't taunting him, she just didn't care at that moment.

Dick's mouth grew dry seeing her in her thin lace demi-bra and cursed himself for being such a lecherous creature. But even with her face red and swollen from crying, she was gorgeous. The girl he thought was so cute at 12, the girl he was sure he loved when she was only 13, was the same woman that he was undoubtedly in love with now. Kori was the woman who he was more attracted to than any other of the countless women he had known, more than the dozens he had taken to bed.

Overwhelming, yes, but Starfire was Koriand'r and this was a truly wonderful turn of events.

He reached over and cupped her chin, blue eyes meeting green ones. "Kori, Starfire – I am thrilled beyond anything I have ever known that you are in my life and that you came back to me. I never dared to hope or pray that this could happen. Please tell me you'll give me another chance."

Kori found her voice. Clearing her throat, "Richard, I am not the one that left. I do understand that you were overwhelmed, are overwhelmed, as I am, but you walking away earlier was so painful I cannot begin to describe it."

"I'm so sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, but please understand that if I had the chance to do it over again, I would never walked away."

She searched his eyes, knowing he was telling the truth, but knowing that the pain was still there. "I do believe that Richard."

She wanted to ask about why he was more passionate tonight, once he knew she was Starfire, but it was a conversation that she was not ready to have, willing to have, after all the emotions of that day. She was just extremely relieved that they had not let things get out of hand. If they had made love and if after that he had left she would have been _destroyed_. Another day they'd talk about it, she was certain, but not tonight, not after 3 AM.

_3 AM?_

"Kori, we can talk now if you wish or later," he gave his most dashing smile and held up a bag from the store, "I brought snacks."

_God he's gorgeous. _She giggled softly and felt a warmth she hadn't in the last couple of hours. "Later will be fine, Richard. You must get some rest, are you not needed at the show tomorrow?"

He answered in Tamaranian, "Nothing is more important than this, nothing is more important than _you_, Koriand'r."

She replied in her native tongue, "Thank you, Richardgrayson." She paused and considered what she would want as far as sleeping arrangements were concerned, "Do you wish to stay?"

Again in Tamaranian, "More than anything, my love."

"Then sleep by my side," she said in Tamaranian and then switched to English, "We will talk things through tomorrow." Richard was relieved he could stay. There is no way she would have if she intended to break up with him. He might not be forgiven yet, but things were not all lost.

Richard stood up to go around to the other side of the bed and Kori stood up. She let her dress fall away completely, then stepped out of it, and leaned over to pick it up before proceeding over to the bureau. She was sure Richard was watching her, he'd never seen her only in her underwear and she felt slightly guilty about putting him through seeing her that way, but all's fair in love and war, right? She grabbed her tank and sleep short pajamas and slipped them on while still resisting the urge to look back at Richard. Once dressed, she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Richard had been frozen as he saw Kori's incredible form in only her bra and panties. Good Lord she looked amazing, with what he considered perfect curves and just the right amount of flesh and muscle. It was interesting how his mouth could water as his throat went dry. Once she closed the bathroom door, he was able to move again going and went over to the kitchenette. Unable to find a large enough container for all the roses, he spied the carafe for the coffee maker, and made use of it. He fit all 36 roses into it, added water and placed it on her side of the bed.

Kori used the toilet and threw water on her reddened face. She was shocked how awful she looked and was surprised Dick hadn't said anything. She brushed her teeth and hair and headed out to the bedroom.

She smiled at the roses, "They are lovely, Richard." She leaned over and smelled them. "Nice vase."

"Hadn't thought it through I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It was a very sweet gesture, thank you."

"You're welcome, Kori"

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard had left his pajama bottoms there the previous night and went into the bathroom to change into them. Kori watched as he returned to bed, admiring his bare chest.

It wasn't as awkward as either had anticipated once they were both in bed. Richard kissed Kori briefly and chastely, and then held her as she snuggled on his chest. She fell asleep quickly, but Richard was still awake, still trying to get his mind around the fact that Starfire was Kori, still wondering why he bolted at the news. He hated the fact that he had taken off, that he had walked out on Kori, it was the kind of selfish thing he never thought he'd do to her. He was well aware that she hadn't forgiven him nor had she told him that she loved him since he returned. Of course he did know her well enough to know what it meant to her for him to be in her bed, and it was that which gave him the peace of mind to finally fall asleep.

TtTtTtTtTt

Please read and review!

Is all forgiven??? Our Kori is no push over!

Stockholm Syndrome - the psychological response of abductees to sympathize with and become loyal to their captors even if they are in danger.

Patty Hearst - The heiress to the Hearst family (newspaper publication) fortune, this American woman was kidnapped by a group known as the Symbionese Liberation Army and joined their cause. She was later apprehended when she joined them during a bank robbery. Convicted of her participation in the robbery, she served two years in prison before her sentence was commuted by then President Jimmy Carter.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello Everyone! – sorry for the late update, my son has been really sick the last few days with a super high fever (103 F!) which I know isn't horrifyingly high in kids but its no fun when its your kid.

Earlier this week put up the first chapter of a new Robin x Starfire story 'June Fete' about Starfire's birthday right after Tokyo. Its fluffy and entirely tame, rated K+. It takes place right after my story 'Teen Titans: A Day Off' but way before 'Lavaliere'.

I also started a new AU Richard/Kory story called 'Where Have You Been All My Life?'. The characters are very different and the basic premise is that Kory Ander called off her wedding because she found out her fiancé was cheating on her. She takes the two weeks that was supposed to be her honeymoon to spend some time alone and rethink her life when she meets a handsome former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson. A major character will be Donna Troy (Wonder Girl/Troia). Rated T for now but this will be an adult love story.

Anyway, here is the next chapter of 'Double Take'. Its fairly long, although its mostly dialog. I went back and forth whether to include this much dialog between Kori and Taryia (and if you know who she is in the TT comic universe, you get a cookie). There is another revelation, this one about Kori's past and let's see how Richard handles it. And when will she be able to forgive him for leaving the other night? Now on with the story.

Double Take

Chapter 35

Another Revelation

Richard's Blackberry was flashing. Seven text messages. Expecting something from Manny or someone else about the horses, he found the only references to the show accompanied by the same theme: don't bother coming over until you fix things with Kori.

Don't come to the horse show until Kori accepts your apology. Bruce

R things OK? Is Kori OK? Better B – Babs

The others were essentially the same. In retrospect he shouldn't have been be surprised. He had really acted so insensitively. Richard and Kori had just realized that they had known each other when they were teenagers in Tamaran and they needed to work through that revelation together. She hadn't deserved him walking out of her hotel room the night before even if it was only for a couple of hours. He didn't want to defend himself, he knew he was wrong, he just wanted to make it up to Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was nearly 10 AM when Kori started to stir. He loved watching her when she was waking up the few times he had the privilege. But how would she respond to him this morning after he had hurt her so much?

"Kori, how are you this morning?" Richard said softly once her eyes were open.

She struggled to smile. "Okay."

"Kori, how are you _really_ this morning?"

Kori sighed; she had to be honest. If she was going to ever forgive him, he had to know what he was putting her through.

"I feel like I has kicked in the stomach and my heart aches," Kori's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, Kori, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Richard's eyes teared up as well, his voice obviously sincere. _What have I done?_

"My heart shattered last night when you left."

"Oh Kori, I know I'm going to say it a million times but I am so, so sorry." He paused briefly and added, "May I hold you?"

Kori nodded yes as a couple of tears fell. He said softly into her hair, "I want to help you heal your heart. What can I do?"

Kori gave a small shrug but leaned into him a bit.

"Well Kori, I have been told in no uncertain terms to stay with you today and make you happy again and of course its what I want to do. If its what you want of course."

_He is trying. _

"Let us snuggle and stay here for a little bit. There is so much to talk about, but I just need to take it slowly."

"Of course, Star."

_I never thought I'd be called that name again._

TtTtTtTtTt

It was already getting late and they weren't getting up very quickly so Richard suggested that they order room service for breakfast. Kori felt both indulgent and a bit naughty – she wasn't ashamed that Dick had stayed in her room, they were adults in an exclusive relationship, but by ordering room service for the two of them she felt she was broadcasting it a bit.

"What do you want to do today Kori?" Richard asked over his ham and eggs.

"I think I will check my email – I think I might take a trip down to Penn campus," she replied. She thought she could use time with one of her friends.

"Do you want me to come?" Richard asked with a hopeful tone that made Kori smile.

"Not today, but thank you," she told him gently, "I think I want to spend some time with one of my friends."

Dick was crestfallen. He respected her wishes, he just wanted, no needed, as much control over the situation to make sure he didn't lose her.

"Excuse me a second," Kori went back into the bedroom, taking out her phone and placing a call to her friend Taryia, one of her few friends who was a Tamaranian.

After speaking with Taryia briefly, they set up a late lunch date.

Kori came back out into the sitting area, "I am meeting one of my friends for lunch. She has office hours this afternoon so I probably won't be too long. I checked the train schedule and I'm going to take the 12:50 downtown."

"Kori, why don't you drive, or I can drive you."

Kori hadn't missed Richard's disappointment earlier. "I will take the train in but how about we do this: you could pick me up downtown. We can spend some time on campus and then be back for the jumper class tonight. Its not until 8:30, am I correct?"

The relief was obvious on Dick's face and he smiled. "Just name the place and time and I'll be there."

Kori convinced Dick that she was fine walking to the train station (all of two blocks away) and sent him on his way. Getting dressed in dress pants and a simple blouse and she got to the Devon Station in plenty of time for the train.

She looked forward to seeing her old friend again. They hadn't grown up together, but became friends when they were both at Penn. Taryia and Kori had an interesting history to say the least. In an attempt to keep Kori in contact with other Tamaranians once she was living in the US, and because it was still done in her culture, Galfore had arranged not only the introduction but the engagement of Kori to a man named Karras Kalaputt, whose father was the former Governor of one of Tamaran's southern provinces.

Kori, then a sophomore in college, was horrified at the thought but at only age 19 and not yet feeling as though she really fit in, she agreed to the arrangement anyway. Karras was nice enough and had a successful career as an airline pilot but he was older. He acted quite possessively toward the naive teenager as well as being quite domineering. Kori did not know any better but when Karras kept pushing her into a physical relationship she finally told him in no uncertain terms 'no' and they decided to call the engagement off.

About a year later Kori ran into Karras on campus with his girlfriend Taryia, who happened to be a grad student and teaching assistant in Statistics. Taryia was five years older than Kori and remembered Kori from Tamaran, she was the princess after all. Taryia had met Karras when she worked between undergrad and grad school as a stewardess and because the 'engagement' between Karras and Kori was arranged and had to do with politics, she accepted it at the time but was thrilled when the engagement was called off and she could be with Karras.

Soon Kori and Taryia became close friends and things were surprisingly not awkward between them. Kori never volunteered anything about Karras's advances toward her. Taryia was very direct and her forceful personality meshed well with Karras's, but was nurturing as well and often served as a 'big sister' to Kori when she needed guidance. When Taryia and Karras were finally married, Kori was a bridesmaid.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hello Taryia!" They spoke in Tamaranian. They met at a Chinese restaurant right on campus.

"Hello Princess Koriand'r" Out of respect, no matter how often she asked her not to, Taryia would refer to Kori as the Princess if only upon greeting her. Because it was spoken in Tamaranian, Kori did not feel too self-conscious about it.

"How are you?"

"I am well, but we will speak of me later," Taryia produced the Society pages of the Suburban newspaper that covered the news of Philadelphia's Main Line. There was a large picture of Kori and Richard dancing at the Boots and Tails Ball.

Kori gasped and blushed. The caption identified them as "Dr. Richard John Grayson of Wolf Trap, Virginia and his date Miss Kori Anders of Washington, DC."

"So, Kori, anything new in your life?" she said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, Taryia, as you apparently have seen, I do have a special man in my life."

"How special?"

"Very."

"An American?"

"Yes, Taryia, however, his father is Bruce Wayne, who was the US Ambassador to Tamaran from 1988 to 1992."

"Really? How did you meet?"

"Well that is an interesting story. We met at work – I was working at an ER through an agency – and Richard is one of the ER doctors there. However,"

Taryia was hanging on her every word, "Go on."

"we did not begin the courting process until we were introduced by K'norfka Galfore and Ambassador Wayne."

Taryia laughed, "and you let your K'norfka arrange another engagement?"

"No, it is not an engagement but simply an introduction. K'norfka Galfore knows better than to do that again – I didn't talk to him for four months after things did not work out before." Taryia obviously knew she was speaking about Karras, but Kori was sensitive enough not to say it directly.

"Things are good, are they not?"

"Yes, for the most part they are," Kori replied honestly, and she was there for the support of her friend so she needed to give the entire story.

"For the most part?"

"Yes they are, but some things came to light and Richard did not handle it well."

"What do you mean?" Taryia was definitely paying attention to the conversation which Kori appreciated, but it was still a difficult story to tell.

"Well, as it turns out Richard and I had met when we were children. We only knew each other by our nicknames, Robin and Starfire."

"Your mom used to call you Starfire," Taryia said, "I remember you telling me"

"It is a confusing story so bare with me. I was 13 and Robin, Richard was 15. He never knew I was the princess and I did not know the ambassador was his father. We used to meet at my father's stables and we liked each other very much. He was the first boy I kissed," Kori couldn't help but blush and get a bit misty-eyed over the recent revelation, "Anyway, I had repressed the memories of the last few months in Tamaran during the bombing,"

"That's understandable."

Kori continued, "and Richard had been told who I was and was also told erroneously that I had died."

"Wow," Taryia said, it was such an incredible story.

"We have known each other for two months now and it was not until last night that I remembered him."

"Then what happened?"

Kori blushed again, "Well, at first it was wonderful, realizing we had found each other again, and then, well things got physical, more physical than they had been, but then I suppose Richard became overwhelmed and just walked out the door." Kori shed a few tears.

Taryia reached over and gave Kori's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Alright, what happened next?"

"Richard did return after about two hours," Kori's suppressed a sob. The thought of him leaving still hurt so much.

"So he came to his senses," Taryia gently pointed out.

"Yes, but Taryia, it hurt so much when he left."

"I am sure it did. Did he apologize?"

"Yes," Kori smiled, thinking of how sweet Richard has been since returning, "he has apologized over and over."

"And this happened just last night?"

"Yes. Why does it still hurt?" Tears began to fall again.

"I am not sure, psychology is not my field," Taryia said lightly.

Kori managed a smile. "Very funny, I am asking you as a friend, as a sister"

"Did you make love?" Taryia asked directly.

"No, not last night, nor have we."

"But I can tell you love Richard."

"Yes, very, very much." Kori's face brightened significantly. "I have never felt this way before. Things were going so well-"

"Koriand'r, love is never easy! We all make mistakes. Has Richard done anything that upset you before?"

"Not since we began dating,"

"But before then?"

"Well, yes, you see, I thought he liked me and did ask for my phone number but he was being quite the 'playboy'-"

"Sounds familiar," Taryia interjected, speaking of her formerly womanizing husband.

"I bet."

"But you said he's done nothing since Galfore's introduction?"

"No, nothing, Richard has been wonderful. Very understanding, willing to court me on my terms. He even agreed to date me exclusively from the beginning."

"Well, Kori, it sounds like things are going to be alright. He disappointed you and upset you but I am sure things will be fine."

"Thank you Taryia. You made me feel so much better. But please, tell me about your life."

"I do have news." Taryia smiled broadly and could barely contain the excitement in her voice, "Karras and I are expecting a child."

Kori squealed in delight and hugged came over to Taryia's side of the booth to hug her friend. "That is glorious news!"

"We are very excited. Karras has been particularly doting."

"I have no doubt. How far along are you?"

"Only 10 weeks, I am due December 19th."

"You look great, how do you feel?" Kori asked.

"Tired but glorious!" Taryia replied.

TtTtTtTtTt

The friends talked nonstop as they ate their lunch. Afterwards, they walked to Taryia's office.

"When did your office move?" Kori asked Taryia.

"Just a few weeks ago. You know I've been interested in health care, I've collaborated with you enough," Taryia said, having co-authored as the statistician on a number of papers with Kori, "so I was offered an assistant directorship here in Health Economics to begin in the fall when school's back in session."

"Taryia, that's wonderful! You have had such wonderful things happen lately!"

"Yes I have."

Kori and Taryia worked between the rare student coming in for office hours. Summer term had just started and Taryia was teaching a section of Introduction to Statistics.

"So when do I get to meet your Dr. Grayson?"

"This afternoon if you wish. I was going to call him to pick me up shortly because we need to get back to the horse show tonight."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to meet him and I am very happy for you. You should take the time you need to forgive him, but I'm certain everything will be fine."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick arrived on campus and met Kori and Taryia in Taryia's office.

He knocked on the door and Kori met him at the door. He was pleased when she gave him a bit of a lingering kiss on the lips, and then his hand as he entered the office.

Dick was taken aback a bit – he hadn't expected Kory's friend to also be a Tamaranian, but realized it by the name on the door, Taryia Kalapatt, although he could have guessed from her appearance. Taryia also possessed red hair and green eyes and the golden complexion so common among Tamaranians. She was an inch or so shorter than Kori and had a truly lovely face.

"You made it Richard, come in! Richard Grayson, I'd like you to meet my friend Dr Taryia Kalapatt."

"Please to meet you Dr. Grayson," Taryia extended her hand.

"Please call me Dick," he replied as they shook hands.

"Very well Dick, please call me Taryia," Taryia added in Tamaranian to Kori, "even from his picture I did not realize how handsome he is."

Richard blushed slightly, as did Kori, who said gently to her friend, "Taryia, Richard is fluent in Tamaranian."

Now it was time for Taryia to blush. "My bad," she remarked in English with an embarrassed laugh.

They visited briefly over coffee and conversed in Tamaranian about Tamaran and moving to the US.

"How did you two meet?" Dick asked.

Kori answered for them. Not that she was certain that he would mind, but she had never spoken of her brief engagement to Karras and didn't want Dick to find out this way. The conversation continued in Tamaranian, "Here at Penn when I was in nursing undergrad and Taryia was a grad student."

Taryia could tell that Kori didn't want to bring up Karras, but added "And since then we have collaborated on a few papers."

"Taryia is a wonderful collaborator and is does a great job working with the data we have collected."

"That's great," Dick said genuinely, realizing he missed academic medicine. Sure he worked with the interns and residents but he'd love to do research. He realized he needed more intellectual stimulation.

Kori could no longer contain herself and enthusiastically told Dick her friend's good news, "What is really great is the fact that Taryia will be assistant director here in Health Economics and the fact that she is pregnant with her first child!"

"Congratulations Taryia, that is wonderful news!" Dick replied sincerely.

The conversation wound down and Dick and Kori decided to head back to Devon and get a bite to eat before the jumper class started.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and Kori stopped at a California style bistro in the Manyunk section of Philadelphia for dinner. Kori considered telling Dick about the engagement with Karras over dinner but decided to wait until later when they were in private. The more she considered it, the more she worried about Richard's reaction to her broken engagement.

Conversation fortunately still as came easily as it nearly always did and Kori was telling Richard about some of the research she had done with Taryia.

"So co-sleeping is the widespread in Tamaran?" Dick asked, a bit surprised that the practice of keeping a baby or child in bed with the parents was quite commonplace there.

"Yes. Richard, you do realize that we are the only mammals that do not sleep with our babies and children. In Tamaran it is not unusual to continue co-sleeping even on a part time basis until a child is 4 or 5."

"Don't the babies sometimes get hurt?" As an ER doctor, Dick had unfortunately seen it happen when I parent rolled onto a child or a child fell off the bed.

"Rarely, and usually only when drugs or alcohol are involved as it is in most of the cases here in the United States."

"Doesn't it affect a couples, uh, intimacy?" Dick asked, understandably curious.

"Actually no," Kori added with a smile. "In fact, relations within Tamaranian marriages outnumber those in the US 5 to 2," _This is turning out to be a fun conversation to have._

Dick cocked an eyebrow at her and looked pleased by that information, "Really? That's good."

"What do you mean?" Kori asked with an innocent tone.

Dick blushed a bit, "Oh, nothing."

"Why the interest in Tamaranian marital and family behavior Dr. Grayson?" Kori asked as her boyfriend began to squirm.

"..."

Kori gave a self satisfied smirk. _I guess he is giving some thought to marrying me_.

Dick had the urge to tug collar, it suddenly seemed tight.

He decided to change the subject, "Anyway, an important business matter – apparently, my girlfriend turns 30 soon." He was happy to have something else to discuss, although the thought of marital relations with Kori_ was_ appealing.

"Yes," Kori replied still smiling broadly at the previous subject discussed.

"And you were going to tell me..."

"Sorry Richard, I did the forgetting with everything happening and with planning for this trip."

"So, I am hoping to spend at least part of the day with you. And, you have yet to tell me when the big day is."

"June 4th."

"And Kori,what would you want to do on your birthday?" Richard asked hoping a bit it would be something like said 'marital relations' but knowing that it was best that they continue to wait, at least for a few more months.

"Oh, nothing special," Kori feeling a bit self conscious. Since leaving Tamaran, she almost never had anything significant planned for her birthday

"I'd like to do something special, would you let me?"

Kori began to protest, "Richard, there is no need-"

Richard playfully admonished, "uh, uh, uh – I want to do something special – how about we come up with some choices? And is there anything special you'd like for your birthday?"

_You_. Kori blushed. "I-I am not sure."

"Well, I'll worry about the present then, but as far as what to do, let's see," he had a twinkle in his eye, "I could get the Wayne jet and take you almost anywhere – Napa, the Keys, Santa Barbara... what do you think?"

"That sounds nice but we just took time off work and I'm not sure what Galfore would say..."

"Well, just a suggestion. As far as work, I was thinking it could be just two or three days." _Better not push. _"How about a party? We could invite anyone you want. Maybe Taryia and her husband could come down. We could have it at Wayne Manor, maybe in the gardens."

Kori smiled at the thought of a party but tried to hide it. _Its too much trouble on short notice and even if there is a party I don't think Richard will want Karras there after I tell him about my broken engagement to him. _

"Oh Richard, it would be so much trouble -"

"Now Kori," he interrupted, "I saw your face light up when I mentioned it, so I'd like to arrange a party for you. You only turn 30 once."

"But -"

"Kori, it's nothing, really. I can call Alfred today and start the arrangements. He's probably bored without Bruce around anyway..."

"And without you around," she playfully pointed out.

"Nah, I'm no trouble. I can pick up my room and everything. Now Bruce on the other hand..."

Kori cock a brow, "You can pick up your own room, with you own two hands..."

Now it was Richard's turn to cock an eyebrow, "Oh and you do all the cooking and cleaning at the embassy..."

Kori laughed. "Good point. I guess neither of us are really grown ups now are we?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Dick said and he leaned in toward her, and even though they were at a restaurant, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him the rest of the way to her for a kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

They made it to the horse show and had a wonderful time with Bruce, Selina, Babs and Xavier. As far as they were concerned, Kori seemed fine but Richard knew she still could not completely forgive him and was more solicitous than usual which amused everyone, especially Bruce.

The Open Jumper class was missing a few exhibitors, presumably resting the horses for the Grand Prix the following night, the most difficult class for the jumpers. Nightwatch did well, going clean in the first round but getting a knock down in the timed jump off, earning him a respectable 3rd place. Having won the previous night's class and getting 3rd in tonights, he was the leading Open Jumper so far which Bruce and Richard were thrilled about.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was nearly 11:30 PM when Richard and Kori reached Kori's hotel room. The following day, Thursday, was going to be a big day at the show for Dark Night Farm with multiple hunter classes for their young horses in the morning and afternoon along with the Grand Prix at night. It was not matter to Richard, who hoped to stay with Kori and was happy to sacrifice some sleep.

Richard took both of Kori's hands as they sat on the sofa.

Cautiously he began, "I know we need to talk at some point about last night and knowing each other before, but Kori, I think there is something I'd like to discuss first. I want you to know that I really want us to wait for at least awhile longer before we make love. As I said the other night, we keep dancing around it..."

"Don't you want me?" Kori found herself saying defensively before she could stop herself.

He smiled warmly, speaking with great passion, "Kori, I want you more than I have ever wanted any woman, more than I've wanted _anything._ I love you and I'm _so_ attracted to you. As we've agreed before, it has to be when we are both ready. I couldn't bare it if either of us regretted it, even for a second. You've waited your whole life for the right person, Kori. I'd love to be that person, I think I am that person, but we can't make any mistakes."

_'I'd love to be that person, I think I am that person' _Kori was so warmed, so thrilled by those words.

"But what if I still want to wait?" Kori asked meekly.

With unbelievable gentleness, he told her, "As I've said, then _we _wait..."

"Even if its until my wedding night?" _How I want it to be our wedding night._

"Oh course, we wait until then." Richard's eyes darkened a bit in desire as he added, "But Kori, I'd really like it if we can still kiss and be close."

"Certainly, I cannot imagine that we would stop. I love kissing you, holding you and I am sure we will share even more and get closer soon." she gifted him with a smile that he found unbelievably sexy and he was certainly stirred by her words.

Kori put her arms around Richard's neck and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They shared a passionate but disappointingly short kiss. Kori pulled back and took both of his hands in hers and gave him a look the gave him pause.

"Richard, I do not mean to do the changing of the subject," Kori started, her English usage reflecting her nervousness, "but we have barely spoken of our pasts and there is something that you need to know."

Her serious tone was not lost on him, "You can tell me anything, Star."

She smiled slightly, loving to hear him call her Star.

She took a deep breath. "I did not tell you the complete truth about how I met Taryia."

Dick gave her a slight nod to continue.

"I did meet Taryia at Penn when she was in grad school and I was in undergrad, but we met because I knew her husband."

"Okay," Richard said, feeling uneasy.

"When I was 19, Galfore did the introducing of me to Karras Kalapatt," Kori's voice was shaky, her English was slipping again. _Richard is not going to like to hear this. What if he leaves again? I couldn't bare it.._

"Like he introduced us?"

"No, Richard. Galfore and Karras' father, the former Governor Tharras Kalapatt, had arranged our engagement."

Dick's eyes flashed in surprise, but he said nothing. Now it was his turn to feel like he'd been kicked in the gut.

Kori continued, "I was young and did not know I could go against Galfore's wishes. Karras is an airline pilot and I did not see him much. We dated for about 4 months but when he pressured me to-" Kori eyes dropped to her lap and she took a deep breath in.

"To what Kori?"

"To have sex. I said no, not before I was married, and he broke the engagement."

"I'm so sorry that happened Kori. You must have been upset." Dick unconsciously withdrew a hand and clenched his fist. _How could anyone do that to Kori?_

"I think I was more angry than upset. Angry at him, angry at Galfore, angry at myself."

"Did you love him?" Dick asked, staying present in the conversation, but at the same time his mind was still processing the new information.

"Maybe on some level, but I think I just wanted to be in love."

Dick felt some relief that Kori didn't seem to be in love with the guy. "And after that you saw him with Taryia?"

"Yes, and as it turns out, he had been going out with her before he and I were, uh, introduced,"

"Oh Kori, that must have been hard." _I really hope I don't run into this guy if I've had a bad day._

"It was, but Taryia turned out to be a very good friend. I asked for her help with statistics as I was struggling a bit and my professor was no help, and then we hit it off. I hadn't realized he was with her while he was with me."

"Does she know about you and her husband?"

"Yes. I think she felt she had to defer because I was the Princess. He was happy with her and after we called off the engagement he was able to marry her. Now they are going to parents and he is good to her. They are well matched. But are you upset with me for not telling you?"

"No Kori, I'm a bit surprised, but I'm fine" he insisted although it was at most only partially true. Dick found himself jealous of Karras and angry he would break up with her over not having sex but very relieved she hadn't given in. _The thought of her being engaged to anyone but me..._

Richard felt the strong urge to get up. He knew it would upset Kori, that he couldn't get up at that moment even if it was just to walk around the hotel suite.

"Richard, it is you I love. I loved you when I was 13 and I love you now." She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I know Kori," working hard to block out the idea of her with another man, "and I loved you when I was 15 and I love you now." He cleared his head and thought only of her, " What do you remember about our first kiss?"

"That I was thrilled that you wanted to kiss me and when we finally did that it was better than I imagined," Kori replied wistfully.

"Hmm. I was so nervous. I had never kissed anyone before."

Richard gave her the goofy, lopsided grin that she recognized as the look she usually saw on him as a teenager. Dr. Dick Grayson didn't generally have that look on his face.

"Truly?" Kori knew it was her first kiss, but didn't think it was his.

"Yeah, even away at boarding school, I just never met anyone I had wanted to kiss. I am very happy you were the first girl I kissed." _And I hope you'll be the last girl I'll kiss._

"I am very happy you that you were the first boy to give me a kiss."

Richard leaned in and began kissing Kori. The kiss was magical. It was as though Richard was pouring everything he had, all his love, all his focus, _everything_, into the kiss. Kori was caught off guard by how sweet it was, how much love she felt from him through the kiss. She also realized that once again, he was biding his time, giving her the opportunity of deepening the kiss, to essentially show him what she needed. Her heart still hurt from him walking out the night before and she couldn't yet completely forgive him, but she knew he was trying. She also knew she was loved and emboldened, deepened the kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

Long, probably tedious... hope its a good read. I tried to cut it down but it didn't work as well.

I can't imagine that Richard won't be jealous/upset over Kori having been engaged before, so we'll just see how it plays out. Plus, Kori is still upset about him leaving and may take a bit to fully forgive him.

In the comics Taryia is the girlfriend (well they refer to her as lover) of Karras. She is the first mate in the space ship that comes to Earth to collect Starfire for her wedding on Tamaran with Karras. It was a 'marriage of state' and Taryia thought Starfire was so nice that Taryia accepted the marriage ad the women were on good terms.

Karras and Taryia stayed together in spite of the marriage to Starfire, who returned to Earth and had resumed her relationship with Nightwing (with plenty of drama of course). Karras was later killed in a fight with his sister Xyannis (who had been a slave as Starfire had been). At the funeral, Starfire and Taryia mourned together, and it was then when Taryia told Starfire that she was pregnant with Karras's child.

Anyway, lots more to come – Please don't forget to review!


	36. Chapter 36

Gosh, I keep writing such long chapters. Sorry? I did break up this chapter up and even then its 12 pages long!

In this chapter, we have a small peak at Richard's jealousy of Karras and upset that Kori was engaged to him, more to come with that later, but mostly things are good between Richard and Kori. But here you find that (oh no!) Babs is being poorly behaved again!

Chapter 36

Thursday at Devon, Part 1

Richard woke up early to get over to the show. Even though he wasn't moving into the hotel officially, he had packed an overnight bag so he could get over to the horse show very early that morning. He slipped out of bed without waking Kori. She was sleeping so peacefully. He on the other hand had a difficult night. The thought of Kori as another man's fiancée invaded his dreams. Not only that, but that Karras had treated her poorly and she didn't deserve that. He wondered if he'd be civil if he ever met the guy.

Richard was showered and changed by 6:40 AM and considered just leaving a note when he realized that would most likely really upset her. He sat on the bed and looked at her lovely face. They were becoming so close, and she was nearly completely his now in mind, soul and _heart_ – the body part of the equation seemed almost trivial. Things were happening so fast but he knew he soon would want to give her a token of his affection, of his commitment.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and he was surprised when she reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, you are dressed already Richard," she sounded a bit disappointed as her eyes blinked open.

"I've got to get over to the show, we have all the breeding classes today for the young horses, and they start at 8," he replied.

There wasn't a coldness in his tone but he seemed so distant.

Kori forced a smile, "I will see you over there then. When should I get there?"

"Anytime." His tone still indicating his emotional distance although his words were not that much different than they had been, "I'm sorry but I might be tied up. Do you need Babs' and Selina's numbers? Maybe you can arrange some time in the box with them although I'm sure they will get there at some point."

"I'll go over to watch the classes shortly," her impulse was to act indifferently but thought better of it, "I have enjoyed watching and have plenty to learn. Please call me if you need me for anything. And take my car to the show so you will get there faster, I am happy to walk."

Richard's face and tone softened a bit. She was so generous and had such a wonderful affect on him. "Thank you, I will take the car if you sure you don't need it. I'll definitely call if I need you and probably if I don't. I'll try to stop by the box later too. I love you Kori."

Kori smiled widely, pleased he was coming around, his distant tone gone, "I love you too Richard, and good luck today! I will be doing the rooting for all of Dark Night's horses!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori quickly showered and dressed after Richard left. She felt a slight pull in her gut that Richard was slipping away a bit. The temptation of going after him and clinging on tight to him was great, as it had been on the night he had walked out on her, but just as she had the other night, she resisted the urge.

She walked over the the show having decided to get breakfast at the show grounds. She was surprised by the amount of people there that early. There was quite already a traffic back up with a line of truck and trailers, most of them two horse trailers of the local exhibitors competing in to the breeding classes.

Breeding classes were competition judged solely on the animal itself. The horses were exhibited 'in-hand', lead by a handler and shown only at the walk and trot. The horses were evaluated and scored for their conformation (how they are built), their 'way of going' (how they move), and to a lesser extent their behavior. Their 'turnout' – how well they have been groomed and braided – comes into play but at this level of competition, excellent turnout is expected as a minimum.

Kori picked up a copy of the show catalog along with the book, A Week Down at Devon about the show, and her breakfast. She made it over to the box to find Bruce Wayne himself there, looking almost tired and holding a tall Styrofoam cup of black coffee. Kori noticed this of course, he always looked so perfect.

He gave her a warm smile, "Good morning Koriand'r"

"Good morning Mr. Wayne,"

"Kori, please call me Bruce."

"Of course, Bruce."

"I didn't expect to see you this morning. It isn't the most exciting competition," he said.

"That is fine. I just wanted to be here," she stopped before she said anything further.

"Well, it is way too early in the morning for me, but we have a lot of horses competing and how they do here will effect their careers and whether or not we'll be selling them,"

Kori smiled, and then wondered why they would sell any of their horses but thought she would ask Richard that question. She looked out into the ring to see 12 young horses lined up in a row only in bridles with their well dressed handlers in front of them.

"Bruce, could you please explain to me about this type competition?"

"Sure Kori," he replied and went on to explain about the breeding classes.

The first set of classes were divided by age and sex as well as the aspects of their breeding. At Devon (as number of other Pennsylvania shows for that matter), for each age, from age 1 through age 3, there were a total of six classes, divided as follows: Thoroughbred filly (female), Thoroughbred colt or gelding (male intact or castrated), Non-thoroughbred filly, Non-thoroughbred colt or gelding, Pennsylvania bred filly, and Pennsylvania bred colt or gelding. After those winners were picked, there was a competition between the winning fillies, one of the winning colts and geldings and then an overall winner between the best filly and colt was decided. After all three ages were decided, a best overall filly, colt or gelding, Thoroughbred, Non-thoroughbred, and Pennsylvania bred were chosen along with the best young horse overall.

"Bruce, are thoroughbreds pure bred horses?"

"No Kori, they are horses registered as the breed Thoroughbred and registered to the Jockey Club. They are of the same lineage as the horses that race in races like the Kentucky Derby," he replied.

Kori nodded, recognizing what he meant.

"Our horses are only entered in the non-thoroughbred classes because they are not purebred thoroughbred and our horses are bred and born in Virginia, not Pennsylvania."

"What breed are your horses?" Kori asked.

"Well, they are mostly Dutch Warmbloods because nearly all of them are sons and daughters of Nightwatch who is a Dutch Warmblood that we imported from Germany a few years ago," he explained.

The non-thoroughbred fillies entered the ring. There were 17 of them.

"Here we go Kori. We have two in this class, Night Storm and Night Song. Here, let me show you in your catalog," Kori handed him the show catalog and he flipped to the page with the class listing, "Here they are, #1299 Nightstorm and #1305 Nightsong."

Kori looked down the page and saw the listings:

#1299 Nightstorm......Nightwatch x Storm Chaser........owned by Bruce Wayne and Dark Night Farm

#1305 Nightsong.......Nightwatch x Song of Silence.....owned by Bruce Wayne and Dark Night Farm

Bruce and Kori watched the conduction of the class. The horses inspected individually by a man in a suit with a clipboard who Bruce explained to Kori was the horse show judge. The judge then had the horses walked and trotted individually. Soon after, they were lined up and the judge pulled nine horses out of line and had them line up head to tail, excusing the others. Night Storm was pulled first and Night Song was pulled third. The judge walked around the horses again and moved Night Song into the second slot.

The announcer came on and announced the ribbon winners, "And in class 382 Non-thoroughbred yearling fillies, first prize and the blue ribbon goes to Night Storm owned and bred by Bruce Wayne and Dark Night Farm, and in second place and the red ribbon goes to Night Song owned and bred by Bruce Wayne and Dark Night Farm, and in third place..."

Bruce sat stoically as Kori clapped happily, "that is wonderful Bruce!"

Bruce had to chuckle at his son's girlfriend's exuberance, "yes it is Kori."

They sat and continued to watch as their only entry in the yearling Non-thoroughbred colts and geldings, a black horse named Nightflight won his class. Later on, in the classes for 2-year-olds and 3-year-olds every single Dark Night Farm horse pinned in the top 4. Including the yearling classes, 12 horses in all were shown and had done well. Bruce muttered something about having to hold on to all of them.

Kori recognized the colt Nightwing that Dick had told her had bucked him off a couple days before their coffee date. The 3-year-old had won his class as well.

Just then, Dick came to the box. He hadn't really expected her to be there and was very happy she was there. Kori was so happy to see him as well, his distant tone earlier had concerned her.

Dick smiled warmly, "Hi Bruce, hi Kori," he leaned over and gave her a rather lingering kiss on the lips and Bruce shook his head, amused.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to grab some more coffee. Dick, Kori, can I bring you back any?"

"I am fine, thank you Bruce," Kori said.

"Large and black please. Thanks Bruce."

"Be good," Bruce said in faux admonishment as he walked down the grandstand stairs.

Dick took Kori's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. His other hand gently caressed her forearm. He felt the sudden urge to be close. "Hi," he said with the goofy lopsided grin she had only caught sight of a couple of times.

"Greetings," she said actually trying to give him a enticing smile.

"I really want to kiss you, but its probably not appropriate,"

"Probably not," she replied not allowing her smile to fade.

Richard considered how many people were around them. Things were crowded by the ring's railing and in the warm up arenas and the barns because of the sheer number of classes and exhibitors. But the grandstand was nearly empty. Not that he was sure if a crowd around them would stop him at the moment, he leaned over and kissed her.

Kori was surprised when not only did the kiss linger, but when he licked her lip to asked for entrance. She smiled as she opened her mouth to allow him in and she heard him groan as he did so. Things certainly didn't get too heated but it was extremely pleasant.

Kori thought she heard the click of the shutter but it wasn't until the young female photographer came up to the box, "Excuse me, I'm Amy Draco from the Suburban... oh I know you guys, I took your picture at the ball! Never mind, I've got your names Miss Anders, Dr. Grayson thank you for letting me get the shot!"

Richard laughed and Kori blushed furiously, "I do not remember giving her permission to take our picture," Kori said.

"Kori, she doesn't need permission. Bruce is gonna love it when its printed," he added sarcastically.

"Perhaps they will not print it."

"No, they will Kori. You are so beautiful, haven't you seen all the times your picture has been taken this week."

Kori blushed again, "No, not really."

"Well, you have been photographed repeatedly, not that I can blame them. You're so photogenic, no one can resist."

"Richard, stop-"

"Its true Kori!"

"If you say so..."

"I know so," he replied.

"But they are taking pictures of you as well," retorted playfully.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"I think they are only taking my picture because they are taking yours."

"Not true, Kori."

"It is true!"

Just then Bruce returned, "You two aren't arguing are you? I only left for a few minutes," he teased.

"No, its just Kori won't believe me that the photographers are taking lots of pictures of her," Dick explained.

"Kori, I agree with Dick, they have been. But at least we haven't had to worry about the paparazzi."

"The paparazzi?!" Kori said more than a bit shocked.

"You get used to it," Richard said casually.

"I do not think I will," she said softly.

Bruce tried to reassure her, "Kori, its only a few times a year, and usually only at Wayne Foundation events. Aren't you used to it from being a princess?"

Kori tried not to gasp, she really didn't like the reference to her royal status, but Bruce immediately realized he said something he shouldn't have.

He said in Tamaranian, "My apologies Koriand'r. Dick told me that you do not refer to yourself as the princess anymore but it honestly slipped my mind."

Kori replied in Tamaranian, "Apology accepted. Richard told me that he explained to you the nature of my last few days in Tamaran and I am sure you can understand why it holds painful memories to me. Painful memories that I had for the most part repressed until a few days ago."

Bruce continued with sincerity, "Kori, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. I have a good friend who is a clinical psychologist, Dr. Chase Meridian. She is very skilled in helping people work through traumatic events, perhaps she could help you."

"That's a great idea Bruce," Richard said also in Tamaranian. "Kori, she helped me a lot when I was working through your 'death'. I think its its okay with you, I'll go talk to her now that we know the truth."

"Of course it is fine with me Richard. I was going to call someone I worked with when I lived up here but perhaps this Dr. Meridian will be a good choice."

"Not to tell you two what to do, you both are health professionals, but maybe some joint sessions would help," Bruce said.

"I'm all for that, how about you Kori?"

"Absolutely," Kori replied. She was surprised that Richard would be so open to therapy. She also liked the idea of couples work, she had seen it work wonders for her own patients. Kori was also happy this discussion had been in Tamaranian for the sake of their privacy.

The classes continued and the Dark Night Farm horses did well. In Get of Sire, a competition that has exhibitors show a number of young horses with the same father, Nightwatch's get not surprisingly won as they had dominated the 1 to 3 year old classes. In the overall winners, another of his progeny, a two year old filly named Nights on Broadway was awarded Best Young Horse. Bruce, Richard and Kori made their way to the ring to have their picture taken with the lovely young horse.

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce and Richard went back to the barn to make sure that everything was set for the Young Hunter under Saddle classes for horses 5 years old and under and also to check on Nightwatch who would be competing in the Grand Prix that night.

Soon after, Babs and Selina made their way to the box.

"Hi Kori," Babs and Selina said essentially in unison.

"Babs, Selina its so good to see you," Kori said genuinely.

"How are things?" Babs asked.

"The Dark Night Farm is doing extremely well today," Kori responded.

"That's great! Are Bruce and Dick down by the rail?" Babs said.

"I believe they are there or back at the barns."

"So Kori, now that we're alone, do you want to talk about the other night?" Babs said.

"Kori, you don't have to," Selina added.

"Wait, Selina – you know what happened?" Babs asked her friend.

"Its fine. I will talk to you about it," Kori said.

"Its actually romantic," Selina added.

"Romantic? Dick looked really upset on Tuesday, how could it have been romantic?" Babs said.

"Well, it is that Richard and I had met a long time ago in Tamaran," Kori started

"Really?" Babs said, very surprised.

"I was 13 and Richard was 15. We liked each other and we gave each other our first kisses."

"Told you it was romantic," Selina said, "They've found each other again!"

Babs felt a twinge of jealousy. She really liked Kori, but Babs had not completely given up designs on her ex-boyfriend. "Wow. But why did he come to the party upset the other night?"

"Well here is where it gets complicated. Neither Richard nor I realized that we knew each other before. I knew him his old nickname Robin and he knew me by my the name my mother called me, Starfire. Richard he had thought I was killed in one of the bombings and because of the bombings, I had repressed memories of the last few months I was in my homeland of Tamaran. I remembered finally on Tuesday night."

"Why would Dick think you were dead?" Babs asked, having hung on her every word.

Kori realized that she had to divulge her royal status. Obviously, Selina already knew it. "Selina, can you explain it to Babs? I am having trouble finding the right words," Kori said. This was half-true, it was also just exhausting for Kori to explain.

"Babs, Kori is the princess of Tamaran. Her parents and brother were killed in the bombings and Bruce had been told Kori had been killed as well and told Dick. Kori doesn't like to tell people that she is royalty so that's why Dick didn't realize it when he met her a couple months ago here."

"Also, I did not know Richard was Ambassador Wayne's son. I knew he was an American and the son of a diplomat but that was all," Kori added.

"That is quite a story," Babs said, still trying to hide her jealousy. That additional connection between Dick and Kori gave them a history. Although she was torn because she really did think Kori and Dick were good for each other, it was _her _history with Dick that she had hoped might help her in the future to win him back. "Kori, what is it like to be a princess?"

"Babs! I said Kori does not tell people she's royalty, you have to respect that!" Selina admonished.

"I'm sorry Kori, it just sounds like fun."

"Babs, I know you mean it as a complement but it was our royal status that got my family killed and I do not like to acknowledge it."

After that, the women's conversation continued on much more neutral subjects. Shortly, Amy the photographer came by and took the three women's picture. She did check with them to verify Selina and Babs' names.

TtTtTtTtTt

Later on, Babs got up to walk around a bit as her back was bothering her and she was trying to cut back on the Percocet. Selina and Kori decided to stay in the box and watch.

Babs poked around the shops for awhile and her back was still bothering her so she took 3 Percocet and chewed them so she'd get relief faster. _I'm running low, I hope Red will write me another prescription._

A short time later, down by the committee stand, Babs ran into Amy Draco, the photographer.

"Excuse me, Amy," Babs said to the cute brunette in her 20's.

"Yes. Oh, hi, its Barbara Gordon, right?"

"Yes it is. Listen, Amy, you didn't here this from me but my friend Kori Anders, you know the other redhead whose picture you took?"

"Yes, I know who Miss Anders is."

"Well, its actually Dr. Anders, she has a PhD but also, and again you didn't here this from me, but Kori Anders is actually the Princess of Tamaran."

"She is?"

"I'm sure its good for your story. Now again, you didn't here it from me - it does embarrasses her a little but deep down she doesn't mind people knowing. I mean, if you were a princess from even a little country like Tamaran, wouldn't you want everyone to know?"

"Well, I'll do some research so I can tell people that's were I got the information."

"Her parents the King and Queen and her brother were all killed in the early 90's."

"I see. Thanks for the tip Miss Gordon. The readers are going to love it! Oh, and to think she dates that gorgeous philanthropist Dr. Dick Grayson! That's quite a story!"

Babs heart pounded a bit. _Amy doesn't know the half of it, but at least reporters protect their sources. _She rationalized that either Kori wouldn't mind but if she did, it was a little bit of stress that might just affect her relationship with Dick and the more Babs thought about it, the more she wanted him back. She figured she was safe though, that it wouldn't be traced back to her, its not like she told her about Dick and Kori's childhood together.

TtTtTtTtTt

Babs returned to the box. With her sunglasses on, no one could see that her pupils were constricted, but in bright sunshine, it would be hard to tell anyway. She was boisterous, but Kori and Selina didn't think much of it – Babs was often boisterous.

A large group of horses came into the ring, this time with riders.

"Oh, the young hunters! I wonder if Dick is riding this year," Babs said rather enthusiastically.

"I don't think so Babs, not as of this morning," Selina added.

Kori felt slightly upset, would Richard ride in the competition without telling her?

As it turned out, Nightwing's regular rider Joy was over extended with all the rides she had that day and was also feeling the heat, so Dick was needed to ride his young horse. With only seconds to spare, he ran back to the apartment to grab his tall boots, ratcatcher shirt, buff show britches and navy hunt coat.

He decided to forgo his velvet hunt cap in favor of his GPA helmet as Buster, as the horse is known around the barn, had bucked him off not long ago. He thought that he had to remember to thank Kori again for letting him use her car so much, it certainly came in handy that day.

Time was still tight and Dick did realize Kori didn't know he was riding and hoped she was there to see him. He thought of calling her but if he caught her at the hotel it would be too late for her to get back to the show in time.

He easily mounted the horse from the ground without assistance, his nearly 6 foot height and muscular but trim build easily carried by the 16.3 hand warmblood. He rode into the arena with the other 48 competitors for the Young Hunters class. And this was just one of the three sections in the class. It seemed everyone with a decent or not so decent horse came out for this class as it was an open competition without any prerequisites or any limit to the number of competitors.

Kori recognized Richard first as would be expected. She thought he looked fantastic in his riding clothes, sitting tall on the lovely black horse.

"See, Dick is riding," Babs said somewhat triumphantly.

Selina placed her hand on Kori's arm to comfort her as she shifted in her seat, starting to twist her fingers nervously and added quickly, "Something must have happened to the rider, he wasn't supposed to ride."

Kori smiled at her gratefully and turned her attention to the ring. The ringmaster lined the horses up and then sent 1/3 of them to the rail. He quickly gave the hand singles as the announcer echoed for them to walk, trot, canter, then reverse and walk, trot and canter in the other direction. The just then selected his top 8 who returned to the like as the others were excused.

Richard and Buster were in the second of the group. Nightwing went flawlessly and Richard could not suppress a large smirk when the judge called out his name first in the group that were supposed to stay in the ring. Richard gave the horse a big pat and the three women applauded, Babs blowing a loud whistle for good measure.

After the top eight were chosen in the final group, the 24 remaining horse returned to the rail. Again, they went through the walk, trot and canter in each direction, with the judge mixing it up a bit by having the horses transition from and trot to the canter and the canter to the walk rather than returning to the walk as is normally done. A number of horses had difficulty with these transitions but Buster was not one of them.

The horses were lined up again and an agonizing two minutes went by before the announcer came on that, "the class has been won by #1313, Nightwing, owned by Bruce Wayne and Dr. Dick Grayson of Dark Night Farms and ridden by Dr. Dick Grayson."

Needless to say, Kori, Babs and Selina were very excited and clapped and cheered loudly along with many others.

"Lets go find them," Babs said enthusiastically, already walking out of the box.

Selina gave Kori a smile and squeezed her hand. Selina was concerned that Babs may try to congratulate Dick before Kori got there, but found it tough to keep up with her. Kori tried to put on a brave face but her shoulders were slumped a bit. She was happy for him but would have liked for him to have told her she was riding. She wanted to believe that Selina was right, that it was a last minute change.

Luckily for Kori and her self esteem, even though Babs had reached Dick first, he saw Kori 30 or so feet away. He brushed by Babs only thanking her for congratulating him and avoiding her hug. When he got to Kori and lifted her up and spun her around.

Kori squealed happily, she hadn't expected that reaction or the searing kiss that followed.

"Stop it you two!" Bruce called out.

"That was wonderful," Kori breathed after Richard placed her back on the ground.

"The kiss or my ride," he replied with a wink.

"Both," she replied.

The celebration could not continue too long as the winners of each of the three sections would compete for the overall winner, the Best Young Hunter.

Bruce, Selina, Babs and Kori returned to the box to watch the three winners compete for the top award. The class was excruciatingly long for having only three competitors, the judge having the ringmaster put the horses through every imaginable transition. Buster appeared to have gone flawlessly, but Bruce had explained his concern that Buster was only 3 years old and the others in the class were 5 year-olds. So when the announcer came over the PA announcing that Nightwing had won, it was even more exciting.

The patrons of Bruce Wayne's box got to take a walk to the ring as they had a few times that week to go into the winner's circle, but this time Dick Grayson was mounted on his horse.

"Alright everyone," Bruce said, "let's get changed and meet back about 7 or 7:30 for dinner before the Grand Prix. See you then."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and Kori had gone back to the hotel at got there about 5:45 PM. Richard had thought ahead and taken his clothes for the evening session from the apartment and left them in the car. Kori noticed this and smiled, perfectly happy they would be getting ready together.

Even though she had taken one that morning, Kori took a quick shower before changing into her dress. As she came out in just a towel, something she had done deliberately, Richard's breath hitched. He loved the look of her bare shoulders. He was already dirty and sweaty from riding, but now he'd need an even longer shower.

When Dick came out of the shower, Kori was dressed in a black sleeveless silk dress with royal blue trim, which were the barn's colors, and was still drying her hair. Now it was her turn to appreciate what she saw before her – Richard in just his boxers. She continued to dry her hair, catching glimpses of his reflection in the mirror and as he dressed, she wished he hadn't remembered to bring his boxers into the bathroom with him.

Richard noticed that Kori hadn't been able or just hadn't bothered to zip up her dress, giving him a glimpse of the strap of a black lace bra. He wondered if her panties matched. The thought of Kori in black underwear was exciting. To get his mind away from that arousing thought, he started to go through the mnemonics to name the cranial nerves but that was no help at all*, so he moved on to the names of common anaerobic bacteria and then to the square root tables.

After he was dressed, Kori called Richard over to help with the zipper. It was everything for him to zip her up, wanting to take the dress the rest of the way off. He wished he had gotten her a necklace or some other token of his affectionto give her. Of course he wasn't expecting them to become so close. Before the trip, he thought there was an outside chance they would make love by the end of the trip, but hadn't imagined that he would be thinking about marrying her. As far as making love went, he now knew they would wait until they were married, that is if they got married. He realized that was likely and he was couldn't believe he was fine with it.

Such a warm feeling hit him when he thought of them together forever and he couldn't help himself as he leaned over and planted some soft kisses on her right shoulder, as his eyes were locked on her eyes reflecting in the mirror. Her eyes flashed before they clouded over a bit in desire and Richard kept his eyes locked on hers as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him. Emboldened, he started to kiss closer to her ear and then behind it. Kori's eyes fluttered closed – she couldn't trust herself if she watched him as he made her feel so good. He spun her around and kissed her lips softly at first, but soon the kiss grew passionate.

Finally they broke for air, "We better get going," he said softly into her ear.

She shivered and could barely respond, but finally managed, "it is for the best."

"I love you, Kori,"

"I love you Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

Next up: The Grand Prix!

Please review!

* the cranial nerves are most easily remembered by the following :

**O**h **O**h **O**h **T**o **T**ouch **A**nd **F**eel **A** **G**irl's **V**agina **A**h **H**eaven

(there's a bunch of them, almost all dirty, and that's the one we learned at Penn.)

The cranial nerves are:

I-Olfactory nerve,

II-Optic nerve,

III-Oculomotor nerve,

IV-Trochlear nerve,

V-Trigeminal nerve,

VI-Abducens nerve,

VII-Facial nerve,

VIII-Vestibulocochlear nerve/Auditory nerve,

IX-Glossopharyngeal nerve,

X-Vagus nerve,

XI-Accessory nerve/Spinal accessory nerve and

XII-Hypoglossal nerve.


	37. Chapter 37

Here is the next chapter. Some author's notes at the end. ALERT: There is a little bit of fluff and some steaminess this chapter, but still a 'T' rating.

Chapter 37

Thursday at Devon Part 2, the Grand Prix

Kori retouched her make up and Richard straightened his royal blue tie. Kori thought to herself what a domestic moment that was, the two of them sharing the vanity mirror before an evening out. She silently prayed there would be many more of these evening for years to come.

"Hey Kori," Richard asked.

"Yes?"

"You know I'm very sorry about leaving the other night, I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you. You said your heart shattered when I left, so I have to ask, is your heart still broken?" There was no hint of a smile, this was a serious question.

Kori turned to face him rather than talk to his reflection in the mirror.

"It is Richard," she spoke softly and honestly, "but only a bit." She paused and added thoughtfully, "I think it is more of a chipped heart."

"A chipped heart?" _Her use of the English language is... __unusual. _"That's an interesting way to put it. I guess I will continue to work hard to help it mend."

Kori leaned forward and spoke only millimeters from his lips, "I'm sure it will be fully mended soon, you make me so happy. This week has been difficult at times, but it has also been wonderful being with you so much and I love that we are growing closer."

"Kori, we are growing closer than I ever dared to hope we would. I love you so much and I couldn't be happier," Richard replied, before he finished closing the distance between their lips, softly kissing her. When they broke for air, he said with a tinge of disappointment in his voice, "But we have to get back over to the show before Bruce comes looking for us."

TtTtTtTtTt

The show grounds were congested from the extra traffic to the sold out Grand Prix of Show Jumping even over 1 ½ hours before the event.

On the ride over, Kori received an unexpected call from Taryia.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kori – Guess what? One of the pilots Karras works with had two extra tickets for the horse show tonight and we're on our way over."

"Oh really, Taryia?" Kori said trying to be polite.

"Do you want to meet up and introduce Karras to Dick?"

"Sure," Kori replied, what was she going to say? "Can you hold on for a moment, Taryia?" She put her on hold.

"Richard, Taryia is on the phone. They are coming to the horse show tonight and Karras would like to meet you. Can we meet up with them?"

Richard was not happy to say the least but there was no way out of it. "That'll be fine Kori. It's probably easiest if they can stop by our box. Its box #106 in the main grandstand. They can meet Bruce too."

Kori switch off hold. "Sorry Taryia. Why don't you stop by Ambassador Wayne's box so you can meet him as well. Its in the main grandstand, box #106."

"That's great, Kori. We'll see you later then."

After the hung up, Kori took Richard's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Sorry."

"Its fine Kori." He left it unsaid that he would be perfectly happy if he never met Karras Kalapatt.

TtTtTtTtTt

The Devon Hotel had catered dinner for the box which was fantastic. Through the years, Bruce and Richard had gotten to know many of the patrons in the adjacent boxes and always planned on feeding at least 25. The wine flowed as well, plus there was the added excitement of Dark Night's own horse Nightwatch leading in the Open Jumper division.

Kori knew that the idea of meeting Karras was upsetting Richard and tried her best to distract him. Her touches and looks were having the desired effect, but knowing her ploy after a while he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Star, I know what you're doing and I'll be fine. Let me have my jealousy for now and work through it. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Kori was very surprised Richard would admit his jealousy or the fact that he was even jealous at all. It was her turn to whisper in his ear and she made he voice as breathy as possible, "Richard I am yours. You have nothing to be jealous of. I love you and I cannot wait to spend the night with you." That got a shiver out of him, much to Kori's satisfaction.

Richard cocked a brow at her when they separated. He wasn't sure what she meant, he knew they weren't changing their plans about waiting to make love. He thought that perhaps she was simply making sure that he knew she wanted him with her at the hotel that night. In response to the cocked brow, she simply gave him a broad smile.

"Come on you two, get something more to eat and drink, they are going to walk the course soon." Selina said in reference to the riders and trainers going into the ring on foot and take a close look at the obstacles.

They returned their attention to their friends as down in the main ring, the course was finally ready for the competition. Where the opening night Stakes class and the course the previous night were impressive, the Grand Prix course was truly daunting. The course looked spectacular with bright colored rails, displays from sponsors such as the huge Bud Lite bottles that served as the jump standards, and a 12 foot water jump. The sheer numbers of the obstacles, their size, and the difficulty of the combinations concerned Kori. She worried some of the horses and riders would be hurt.

"Excuse me, Richard," she said, placing her arm on his forearm when she noted a lull in the conversation she was having with Babs and Xavier.

"Yes Kori?"

"Has Bully done a Grand Prix course before? It looks so much more difficult than the courses that he competed on the last two nights."

He chuckled softly and put his arm around her to reassure her, "Yes he has. He's never won, but he's placed 4th once and 6th a couple of times. Of course, he is doing better than he ever has this week so maybe he'll do really well tonight." He held up his hand to show her his crossed fingers and she giggled at the thought of Dick Grayson being superstitious.

She gave him a brave smiled and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He was touched how much she cared about their horses, he found him thinking yet again how wonderful she was for him, how well she fit into his world.

TtTtTtTtTt

By the time the bugle was blown to call the class, the grandstands and grounds were overflowing with humanity. It was a huge event, by far the biggest night of the show, with all reserved seating sold out weeks if not months in advance.

Thirty-five horses had been entered with six scratching, leaving the field at 29. The first horse to go entered the ring boldly, its red chestnut coat glistening under the lights. The now familiar voice of the announcer came on, "And first to go in the $50,000 Grand Prix at Devon is #1192, Palm Beach, owned and shown by Pierre Arnault of Montreal, Canada."

The crowd noise decreased as the horse successfully negotiated the course. As the rider turned to the water hazard, he urged the horse on for the broad jump but the distance was misjudged and the horse took off a half stride too early and ended up with its back legs in the water. Members of the crowd let out disappointed groans and 'awes'. The horse finished up the rest of the course clean but had received 4 faults for landing in the water.

One by one, horses entered the ring with the best score only equally the first horse's of four faults. The 10th horse entered the ring, "Next up, #1074, Sportscaster, owned and shown by Norman Lisk of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania." Kori recognized the horse from the other night's events. The horse and rider had yet to go clean at the show, but Dick had told her before that they were strong competitors and tonight they didn't disappoint. The crowd went wild as the horse completed the course without any faults and within the time allowed.

It was another few rounds with no one going clean when a crowd favorite, the pinto horse Art Dealer entered the ring. They had done well all week and were in second place overall behind Nightwatch in the jumper standings. They produced a flawless round and the crowd applauded enthusiastically as the announcer came on, "A clear round for #1119, Art Dealer and Lisa Johnston who will join Sportscaster tonight in our jump off!"

Four more pairs went clean and it was finally time for Nightwatch who was the last to go in the class. The crowd applauded appreciatively as he and his rider entered the arena.

Olympian Greg Mansfield rode Nightwatch as he had all week. The crowd went silent as they began the course and each hoof beat and the riders clucks of encouragement echoed across the show grounds. Dick watched intently as each obstacle was negotiated successfully.

Greg turned Nightwatch wide and spurred him on to the water hazard that had proven the most challenging part of the course. About three strides out, Greg had realized he had misjudged the distance but was able to collect the horse, shortening his strides enough to add in an extra stride while not losing momentum and they sailed over it without a fault. Slightly out of rhythm, they came to the next jump, a large oxer and Bully rubbed the top rail it hard with his knees on the way up. The railed rocked hard and miraculously stayed in the jump cups so there were no faults at that jump either. With a happy and cocky smile, Greg turned the horse to the last sequence of fences, a triple combination that posed no problem for the pair. Once through the timers, the crowd was on its feet and chanting "Greg! Greg!" for the rider.

There was some titters in the crowd as the announcer did not come on right away as the ring steward, judges and course designer went out to inspect the fence that Nightwatch had hit but not felled. Satisfied that the standards and jump cups were regulation, they radioed the announcer who came over the PA and said, "And its a clear round for Nightwatch and Olympian Greg Mansfield and they will be among the 7 horse and rider combinations joining us for our jump off. We will be taking a 30 minute intromission and then on to the final round!"

TtTtTtTtTt

After the first round, things were quite upbeat with Nightwatch's fantastic first trip. Bruce and Dick couldn't believe their luck that the rail had stayed up and were very excited about the jump off. There were many well wishers coming by the box during the break and the champagne was already flowing.

Kori caught sight of Taryia and Karras as they walk toward the box and gave a friendly wave. Kori last saw Karras at his wedding to Taryia, and he hadn't changed very much. Like many Tamaranians, Karras had bright green eyes and a tanned, almost ruddy complexion. His curly hair was brown which he wore fairly short. He stood just over 6 foot, only slightly taller than Richard.

Kori came out of the box to meet her friends, first hugging Taryia and then Karras clasped Kori's hands and kissed her on the cheek. Richard let out the smallest of growls that was not lost on Babs, but she chose to not comment but it certainly piqued her interest.

Taryia and Karras were introduced to Richard as well as Bruce, Selina, Xavier and Babs. The conversation was quite civil, but Kori could not help but hope it would end soon. When Karras had pulled Richard over to speak with him more privately, she could hear his teeth brux.

"Dick, Koriand'r is very special to my wife and myself, I trust your intentions are honorable," Karras said to Richard, his eyes unwavering.

Richard responded in Karras's native language. "Karras, you do not need to be concerned about Koriand'r. I would never hurt her and as for my intentions, out of respect to your wife I will tell you. They are, sir, indeed honorable. Kori is my equal and I treat her as such and we will decide our future together."

Karras set his jaw. "If you hurt her..."

Richard shifted slightly on his feet but did not want to make a scene. "Karras, I would like to believe that you feel protective toward Kori as a friend and fellow Tamaranian. I know of your past together and I can assure you that _I_ would never pressure Kori in any way nor would I ever hurt her."

Karras nodded slightly and chose to back down, and just then Kori and Taryia walked up to join them.

"They are going to start up again soon, Karras," his wife said, "lets get back to our seats. Dick, it was great seeing you again and I'm sure we'll all see each other again soon."

"Thank you for stopping by Taryia," Dick said sincerely, then added, his voice taut, "Karras."

TtTtTtTtTt

After the exchange with Karras, Richard was clearly unsettled.

"Kori, I've got to walk around a bit."

"Are you going to check on Bully?"

"No Kori," he switched to Tamaranian, "I need to clear my head. Just the thought of you in some other man's arms, kissing you, touching you..."

She nodded. "I'll wait up in the box then," she said.

"Thank you Kori for giving me the space to work it through. I won't be long, Bully is the 7th in the jump off and I'll be back in plenty of time to watch him go."

"I love you."

"I love you too Kori," he said as he gave her a longing look that upset her knowing he was hurting.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori sat back down. Babs was in conversation with Bruce and Selina.

Xavier leaned over, "Trouble in paradise?"

Kori was surprised by his bold question but did her best to appear unperturbed. "Everything is fine, Xavier."

"Okay Kori, if you say so. If you ever need to talk..."

"Thank you Xavier, but things are truly fine." She had no interest in talking to him, nor did she like that he would ask that question, but she did not want to appear rude.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard returned after the competition had resumed noticeably more relaxed. She had hoped he had worked through his jealousy but also knew they needed to talk about it more. She also gained more insight into Richard's personality that sometimes he needed to go off on his own to work things through.

TtTtTtTtTt

The jump off had proven to be quite tricky. The course was shortened, but the distances between the fences were not easily hit in stride and there was more than one place where there was more than one option on how to approach the fence.

Each pair entered and got caught up somewhere on the course. Sportscaster got caught short before one fence and refused, almost losing his rider in the process. He did take the fence without difficulty on the second try but the additional time needed meant that the pair did not get through the course in the time allowed.

The 6th team to go got in trouble over a large double combination, taking the first fence too close and never gaining any height to take the second fence. The rider came off and there were poles and jump standards scattered about. The crowd watched nervously when the rider didn't get up right away. Kori felt physically ill over what she'd witnessed and buried her head into Richard's shoulder. Nearly two minutes ticked by as the rider was attended to by her coach and another rider before she finally got up on her feet as the ambulance crew came in. She was able to walk out stiffly but did not remount. Richard thought better than to tell Kori that wasn't a great sign.

The jump crew came out and rebuilt the destroyed combination. Nightwatch's round finally came and he was the last horse to compete. No horse had been able to complete the jump off without any faults.

The crowd was on their feet cheering again for Greg Mansfield when they entered the ring. Right off the bat, he attacked the course much more aggressively than was needed much to Richard's displeasure. The crowd might be disappointed in an anticlimactic ride but all they had to do was go clean to win. He really hoped Greg's ego would not cause them to lose. The first 5 obstacles went well and as Greg came to the sixth jump there were two options in how to approach it – a short cut in front of another jump or around the other jump. Greg straightened up and pulled Nightwatch to go in front of the jump but the horse had other ideas. He shook his large head and took the bit in his teeth and did not turn before the fence. Knowing it was a losing battle against the 1300 lbs stallion, Greg lightened up on the reins and let the horse take the longer approach.

Dick smiled and mumbled, "Good boy."

Nightwatch took that fence and the remainder flawlessly and crossed the timer with 4 seconds to spare. The crowd went wild as the announcer came over the PA, "And there folks is our winner, Nightwatch owned by Bruce Wayne and Dark Night Farms and ridden by Greg Mansfield completing the jump off this evening as the only clear round!"

The celebration began in the box and the Bruce, Selina, Richard and Kori made it down to the ring for the presentation for winning the Grand Prix.

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce and Dick headed over to the barn to check on Nightwatch and Selina and Kori headed back to the box. A party back at the apartment was a given, this was a huge win.

"Kori, is everything alright with Dick?" Selina asked as they walked across the show grounds to the grandstand.

"Oh, Selina I think everything will be fine, its just that Richard is upset about meeting Karras."

"The Tamaranian that is married to your friend Taryia?"

"Yes."

"Why would that upset Dick?"

"I was engaged to Karras when I was 19."

Selina looked shocked and stopped.

Kori quickly added, "it was an arranged engagement that lasted about 4 months."

"Does Dick know that?"

"He does."

"I don't know what to tell you Kori, he doesn't seem like the jealous type."

"I am not sure about that, but I am certain it will be fine," Kori relied, "but can you not mention it to the others until Richard and I have a change to work this through?"

"Of course Kori."

"Thank you Selina."

TtTtTtTtTt

After about 20 minutes, Kori was anxious to see Richard and headed over to the barn assuring Selina that they would try to make it over to the apartment for the celebration later. On the way to the shedrow, she passed Bruce.

"Looking for Dick, Kori?" Bruce asked.

"Yes I am."

"Good. See if you can't get him out of the funk he is in. He should be celebrating."

"I will do my best. Hopefully we will see you later at the apartment."

"I look forward to it."

Back at the barn Kori found Richard 'cold hosing' Bully's AKA Nightwatch's legs.

"Hi Kori"

"Hello Richard, how are things?"

"I think Bully will be fine, I'm just going to hose his legs for a while."

"Richard, I am sorry about earlier, I wish they hadn't come tonight. We should be celebrating."

"Yeah, that's what Bruce said. He figured out what was wrong."

In Tamaranian, Kori said, "Perhaps I should tell you about what happened between Karras and myself. You seem to be torturing yourself."

"Kori I'm not sure I want to know," he replied. The conversation continued in Tamaranian so they could have privacy as the barn was not empty.

"Richard, trust me, I do not believe it is not as bad as you think."

"Kori, the thought of any man with you makes me see red..."

"Is that not a bit," she paused for a moment but he finished the thought for her.

"Hypocritical? Yes it is, but that doesn't make it any easier for me. I'm sorry." Richard certainly had been with alot of women, but he had never be engaged before.

"Do not apologize, Richard. It was a surprise to you. But you have to understand that Karras and I," Kori heard a small growl in his throat but continued, "were not very intimate."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We did kiss but it did not go beyond what I believe is referred to as above the clothes, above the waist 'petting'"

Richard chuckled, "yes that is how it can be described." Then there was a beat, "that's all?"

"Yes Richard. When I met Karras I had only been kissed by one man and that was you. I also never felt 'the feelings' for him. I had no reason to share myself with him."

Richard smiled, relieved. "Thank you for telling me."

"You are welcome. We are supposed to celebrate the win tonight. How does Bully look now?"

"I think he's fine, we can go soon. I'm not sure why he wouldn't make that turn for Greg, but there must have been a reason."

"Perhaps Bully is smarter than Greg?" she replied with a smile.

Richard was warmed by that. She really was paying attention. "I think you hit the nail on the head."

Kori knitted her brow for a moment and Richard realized she might not be familiar with the expression. "It means that you are correct."

"But perhaps it was not only his superior intelligence," Richard snorted in laughter, "how are his legs?"

_She really is thinking about this_. "His legs are fine as far as I can tell but I've hosed them for 40 minutes to be sure."

"He did not take a sharp turn, correct?" Kori asked. He nodded as she concentrated, visualizing the stress points for such a the sharp turn on the horse. "How is his back, perhaps above his hip?"

"I'm not sure," he answered and then realized she was right. "Great idea Kori, lets check. Can you hold the hose?"

Kori held the hose over the horse's leg as Richard had been ad Richard felt along the horse's spine. He pressed above the right hip and the horse twitched his tail and shifted his weight.

"You're right Kori! You're brilliant! We'll turn off the hose for now," he said and then picked her up and spun her around. "I'm not happy he's sore but we would have never found it! I'll get the vet over now to check it."

Within 30 minutes the vet and his assistant was there and using ultrasound on the horse's back. A quick call to the trainer and arrangements were made for him to come back to the barn and get Bully tucked in for the night. Kori and Richard could actually make it to the party.

TtTtTtTtTt

After deliberating over going back to the hotel to change, Richard and Kori decided to wash up as best they could and head over to the party from the barn. The celebration was in full swing and Richard told everyone how Kori, who had very little experience with horses, had figured out where to check to see if the horse was sore and that by doing so and getting the vet there tonight, there was a good chance he could compete the next two nights.

Bruce was thrilled, Greg was a bit flabbergasted and embarrassed that he hadn't thought to even look for a problem.

Kori was so happy and felt so supported by her friends and so loved by Richard. They were tired but stayed and celebrated late into the night, making back to the hotel by just before 3 AM.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori changed into a embroidered satin lavender short nightgown that Richard had not seen and his breath caught slightly when he saw her cross the room. As he had the previous few nights, he only wore satin pajama pants.

"You know Richard, perhaps you just needed 'the space' the other night like you needed earlier tonight," Kori commented, referring to Richard's need to walk around earlier that evening to clear his head after meeting Karras. "Perhaps I had no right to be upset."

"No Kori," Richard said emphatically. "The other night was different – it was about us, realizing our past together and not just about me. I should never have left, you have every right to have been upset but I do hope that you'll forgive me."

"I believe I am ready to forgive you."

Richard captured her lips in a tender kiss. When they stopped to take a breath, he looked into her eyes as he said, "Thank you Kori."

They kissed slowly, mindfully and the emotions of it was incredible. Kori hoped Richard was over his jealousy but doubted it. As they continued to kiss, she took his right hand in her left and guided it to the bodice of her gown, over the material, making sure he knew it was fine with her if he touched her.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori woke to an empty bed. When she touched the sheets they were cool and she realized Richard must have been out of bed for some time. She scanned the room and saw him standing by the window. Kori knew he must be still hurt over my engagement to Karras and must have been up thinking about it for some time.

Kori's smiled when she thought about right before they had fallen asleep, when he had been so gentle, not pushing her at all, just caressing her for a short time over her gown before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kori tried not to make a sound as she walked over to use the bathroom. Still as stealthily as possible, she came out and wrapped her arms around Richard, pressing against him and placing her check on his muscular back.

"Kori?"

"I should hope so Richard."

His breath hitched in his throat, "Do you mean to be, uh, undressed?"

Kori giggled softly, "Why yes Richard, although I am merely topless."

He swallowed hard. _That'll do._

He processed this and marveled at the feeling of her naked chest on his bare skin of his back. He thought about how much he wanted to see her topless but didn't want to be too obvious. Plus he needed a moment to rein it in a bit. He hadn't expected such a pleasant surprise.

"Kori, are you sure?"

"Of course Richard. I would like you to come back to bed and perhaps continue with what we started before for a little bit?"

Richard turned to face her, catching sight of her in the small amount of moonlight coming through the window, "I would love that." He couldn't help but take a longer look, "Kori, you are more beautiful than I imagined."

"Thank you Richard." She was amazed that she was not at all self conscious. "Now come, Richard, sleep by my side," she said as she took him by the hand and lead him back to the bed.

TtTtTtTtTt

Alright – I want to make this clear, they are still waiting to have sex! Kori wanted to share more of herself with Richard than she had with anyone else. No one else had seen her topless...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It will remain a 'T', but if there are concerns, please PM me. Remember, these are consenting adults in a committed, exclusive relationship... And I am not changing the plot, they are waiting until their wedding night and their wedding will happen in the sequel.

The Horse Show will end soon and then its back to Washington, DC and real life.

Thank you for reading my stories and please review, review, review (and/or PM)


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry for the short chapter. I've been able to write such long chapters lately, although at a bit over 1300 words its adequate. Just as with "Where Have You Been All My Life?", with everything going on at home right now, I decided to put up what I had already written and edited. I will hopefully have some more time to write after the weekend but my laptop is going in for repairs (grrr... but at least its under warranty) and I don't write as well on the desk top – things get a little hectic in that part of the house.

Hope you enjoy! All fluff and banter in this abbreviated chapter. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 38

Friday, Part One

Kori woke slowly, feeling incredible with the soft sheets against her skin. She peered at the clock on the bedside table, 9:07 AM.

_9:07!_

"Richard, it is after 9 o'clock, should you not be up?"

Richard groaned. He was very tired and sore from the long day he had on Thursday. Slowly he got his bearings, "It's Friday, right Kori?"

"Yes?"

"Then back to sleep m'love, we don't have anything at the show until tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he threw his arm across her waist and pulled her under the covers with him.

_Oh, she hasn't dressed yet. I'm awake now..._

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and Kori had breakfast in the room after they snuggled and slept a little longer. They decided to head over the show even though their horses weren't in until the evening session. It was Locals Day with competition that was open to horses stabled within 40 miles of the horse show grounds.

They had to check on Nightwatch and see if he was going to be ridden tonight. He had a clear lead in the standings having won two classes and placed 3rd in the third class. There were two more classes in the division, a class that night and the final one the next night, Saturday, which happened to be the last night of the horse show.

To their relief and as a bit of a surprise, the horse seemed fine. Because of Kori's input, the horse received treatment for some muscle pain in his back. Dick planned to meet with Manny, Bruce and the rider Greg at about 6 o'clock to make a final decision about that evening's class, but it seemed likely the horse would compete that night.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori kept finding herself thinking about the night before. She was surprised at her own assertiveness and how comfortable she felt with Richard. Of course, Richard did not push her at all, not that she would have thought he would have, he had made it very clear that he was happy that they were going to wait. She smiled at the fact that each time she thought about it, how thrilling she found it to be. To be honest, his caresses were welcomed, but what she found that stuck out in her mind the most was simply being in his arms, skin to skin.

Richard couldn't believe how connected they had become. It was so wonderful to see Kori's so comfortable in her own skin and it was certainly incredible to feel her as well as look at her with only black lace panties on. He surprised himself that he was able to keep himself in check, but even without making love, he felt so much closer than he had to any other woman. He felt so close to her that it was almost overwhelming, and he had to wonder if he was feeling so close to her because they were waiting to make love.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and Kori were completely in sync all day. They were so very happy. Barriers were torn down and they were closer than ever. They spent the day enjoying each other's company, spending much of the day at the horse show, although when they got into the afternoon, they were beginning to drag, especially Richard. It had been such a long week and hard on both of them physically and emotionally.

Noticing her boyfriend's frequent yawns, Kori said in a playful tone, "Nap time?"

Richard smiled and replied, "yeah, its nap time."

"Come on then", Kori said as she stood and then pulled Richard up to his feet.

It was unsaid that 'nap time' would be back in the hotel, just as it was unsaid that Richard was staying with Kori now, only going back to the apartment to get clothing or other belongings.

If he hadn't been so tired, it certainly would have affected him much more when they got back to the hotel room and after Richard had taken off his shoes and laid on top of the bed, Kori, had, without a word, stripped to her panties and gotten under the covers.

"Well, if that's the case," Richard said in a very sleepy tone as he stripped to his boxers and found his way under the covers. Sleep won out easily over desire and he was asleep within a minute of pulling Kori into his arms.

TtTtTtTtTt

As they were get ready to head over for the evening performances, curiosity got the better of Richard and he asked in a playful tone, "Not that I mind, but Kori, you seem surprisingly comfortable without much on."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well, yes."

"It should not. Perhaps you do not know me as well as you thought," she teased.

"What do you mean?"

"It may just happen to be the case that I was only putting on night clothes _because_ you were here."

"Oh is that so? Are you telling me you sleep in the buff at the Embassy?"

"Well, a) technically, I have not been 'in the buff' as you call it and yes I do know what that means, and b) although the living quarters are very private and secure, I do not tend to sleep 'in the buff' at the Embassy."

"Tend to?"

"Well..."

"Minx. Is this where you tell me that in Tamaran a large percentage of the population sleep that way?"

"Well, yes it is. I of course do have the data on the subject and the statistical analysis shows that even with a sampling error..."

Considering the subject matter, the banter was seriously affecting Richard. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you quote your publications?"

"I do not believe you have."

"You are incredibly sexy when you quote your publications, Dr. Anders."

"And you are incredibly sexy all the time Dr. Grayson."

He pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her, and said just before their lips met, "I need to amend my statement: you, Kori Anders, are absolutely sexy all the time and I'm in love with you."

TtTtTtTtTt

During the evening, while watching the competition from Bruce's box, their four friends all wondered what was different. One thing was clear: Dick Grayson was happy and it was obvious that Kori Anders had a lot to do with that.

TtTtTtTtTt

Sorry again for such a short chapter. Some nice, playful banter. I just love these two! Thanks for reading and please review! We are almost up to 200! 200? Awesome!!! Thanks guys!!

I love in the comics when Kory and Dick call each other "m'love".

LJ


	39. Chapter 39

Hi everyone, welcome back to my story. Hope everyone took the time to vote today.

Disclaimer – I do not own the Teen Titans, on which the characters in this story are loosely based. They are owned by DC. Nor I do not own TMZ. It is owned by Harvey Levin.

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 39

.

Friday Continued: Unwanted Publicity

.

After a long day at the show on Thursday, photographer Amy Draco had worked into the night developing, reviewing and cropping the hundreds of pictures she had taken. She had submitted the pictures from Nightwatch winning the Grand Prix to her own paper for the next edition the following week, and contacted the Philadelphia and Washington papers to see if they would want to run any of them. She then set out to get some more details on Dick Grayson and Kori Anders.

Still in her 20's but a bit of a news junkie, Amy knew some things about the history and troubles of Tamaran. She started her research and after an hour had some early pictures of Kori with her family before the bombings. She then researched Kori professionally and had a pretty good bio together. With this information, she was also able to substantiate Dr. Kori Anders, PhD was indeed Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran.

Amy, like any other red blooded woman who was a regular at the Devon Horse Show, had noticed Dick Grayson. She remembered seeing Dick at the show a few years back with Barbara Gordon on his arm, and she quickly realized she was the same person that had tipped her off on Kori's real identity. She briefly wondered about any ulterior motive that Barbara might have but had already substantiated the information about Kori. It might have been a malicious for Barbara to tell Amy, but it wasn't a lie. Amy wished she had a way to contact Barbara for some more information and hoped to see her at the show later.

Amy also knew Bruce Wayne from the show as one of its benefactors, and along with Dick, as a philanthropist and a regular on the Washington social scene. Bruce's Dark Night Farm had done very well at this show and had been gaining its reputation over the previous years. She was able to do a lot of research on Bruce and his adopted son Dick, pulling together some interesting info for their bio's as well. One of the most interesting fact she found was that Bruce had been the US Ambassador to Tamaran.

Bruce and Dick were definitely high profile and certainly Kori as the princess of Tamaran should be, so Amy decided to roll the dice and make a call that she hoped wouldn't impact her career negatively. She was only assigned as a photographer by the Suburban so she figured any investigating and reporting beyond the blurbs and captions for the pictures was her own work product. With that in mind she made _the_ call. She only hoped that Harvey Levin and TMZ paid the way she had heard they did.

Because of the three hour time difference, it took a while to get a firm contact with someone at TMZ. She had hoped to deal with Harvey Levin directly, but was relegated to one of his minions. Once she had the call back, she ran back to her apartment and emailed her research and some of the photos that she hadn't submitted to her work, sure to include the one of Dick and Kori kissing on Thursday morning. It was a great shot: They were in the middle of an obviously open mouthed kiss. Dick was in breeches and boots, his unruly black hair pulled back out of his eyes by the sunglasses he had pushed to the top of his head. Kori was in a lovely sun dress that showed off her figure beautifully, her long red hair flowing down her back. There were a few others she forwarded to TMZ of the two of them in the box with Bruce, along with ones of Dick and Kori and the others in the winner's circle.

Not ones to be beaten to the punch, TMZ had the pictures and story up on its website before midnight on Friday and had contacted some videographers in the Philadelphia area to try to get some shots of the couple. It took some digging, but by the wee hours of Saturday morning they were able confirm that Kori was staying at the Devon Inn and that Dick had spent the night more than once. Normally quite discreet – celebrities were known to stay at the Devon Inn – the lure of the cash available from TMZ was too much of a temptation for one soon-to-be-former employee of the hotel who was going to face more than just the lack of paycheck considering he had signed a confidentiality agreement.

TtTtTtTtTt

The show went well for 'Team Dark Night' on that Friday evening. Nightwatch was holding up well in warm up so they decided to definitely go with keeping him in the competition that night. The field of 35 was whittled down once again, this time to 22, with some horses scratching to rest up for the bigger stakes class on the following night, the last night in the show. No one was going to touch Nightwatch's first place position in the standings unless someone who already had placed well won the last two classes.

Nightwatch did not disappoint. Greg actually listened to Dick and after a clean first round, took it easy on the jump off and still managed 3rd place. The championship was going to be their's the following night, as no one else had consistently placed in the classes of the division. Needless to say, there was celebrating at Bruce's apartment that night.

Richard and Kori remained inseparable during the evening session at the show and headed over with the others to Bruce's for some celebration.

"I cannot believe the week is almost over," Kori said with a sad tone on their drive from the show grounds to the apartment.

"I know. I've been trying not to think about it," Richard said, adding a stroke of his thumb to their already entwined hands.

"'Back to life, back to reality'"

"En Vogue. Good pop culture reference, Star."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Of course not," he said with a smile and a wink as he glanced over to her, briefly taking his eyes off the road. He added with a serious tone, "We are going to be okay when we get home, aren't we Kori?"

"Absolutely Richard. I love you. Things will be fine," Kori said emphatically, and then in a softer tone, "I will miss our nights together however."

"I will too. I don't even want to think about how much."

TtTtTtTtTt

The party was in full swing when they arrived. They made an attempt to circulate, but the reality of the show ending the following evening had a subduing effect on Kori and Richard. Still so well in sync, they made the rounds and then excused themselves and headed back to the hotel by about 11:00 PM.

The ride over to the hotel was quiet. Kori was thinking about how she would approach Galfore about needing more freedom. She certainly wasn't going to embarrass herself but the nature of her relationship with Richard was close enough that she knew they would need more and more time together.

Richard was thinking about the next step in their relationship as well. The situation with Karras still bothered him. It wasn't just his jealousy, but also the concern about if Kori would really want to marry him or if she would prefer a Tamaranian man. Galfore had supported their introduction and for the most part the relationship, but as far as a permanent union, Richard wondered if he would get Galfore's blessing. He wasn't ready to propose, but he wanted to be sure where they stood. He couldn't be positive that they would be together forever, but he wanted to be sure they _could_ be. For the first time in his life, he was worried about getting his heart broken. In all his relationships, it had only been broken once before and that was when he thought Starfire or rather Kori was killed.

TtTtTtTtTt

They walked through the lobby hand-in-hand. Had either of them not been completely focused on the other, they might have noted an odd smirk they got from the hotel desk clerk.

Kori and Richard were apprehensive after entering the room. Kori just wanted to snuggle and not think about that by Monday they would return to their normal lives. Richard on the other hand didn't think he could go on any longer without somehow verifying that she would be willing to spend her life with him. It hadn't occurred to him until that evening that she might not want to be with him. He felt emotionally vulnerable and it was a feeling he needed to shake, one way or the other.

"Kori, we need to talk," he said gently.

Kori's issues with self esteem reared its ugly head, the look on her face made it obvious she was expecting the worst.

"If we must," she said weakly.

They sat on the couch and Richard read her change in mood easily.

"Kori, its nothing bad, I promise. I just need to talk to you about our future."

His serious tone did not alleviate her fears.

Almost reflexively she said, "Please Richard, no more talking, lets just enjoy our last few nights together."

He realized she thought he was breaking up with her. He couldn't help but get a little defensive about it, "Kori, do you think I'd break up with you, after everything we've been through?"

"I would hope not Richard, but you are scaring me."

He took a deep breath and let go of the hurt that she would even think he would leave her, knowing that he had to reassure her.

"Kori, I am not planning on breaking up with you, ever. That's what I wanted to tell you."

Kori smiled, relieved.

"I am sorry. You had not acted as though you were breaking up with me, but you are being so serious."

"I am serious. I'm serious about you, about us. I need to know that you want our relationship to continue once we return home."

Kori's eyebrows knitted. "Do you think I do not?"

"I think you do but I have to ask you if you are absolutely certain that you'd want a future with an American."

It was Kori's turn to be defensive, "Richard, how could you think that? I have shared myself with you-"

"Kori, please don't be upset. I just want you to know that I want us to stay together, that I see us together."

Kori's face softened, "I want us together, I see us together."

"Good," he smiled but needed to verify, "but would you rather spend your life with a Tamaranian?"

Kori hesitated, realizing what he was asking. Would she be happier with another Tamaranian? She already knew that the only person she could see herself with was Richard. "The answer I have for you is no, I do not see my future with a Tamaranian man. Richard, when I look into the future, all I see is you. All I want is you."

Richard smiled broadly, "I feel the same way, Star. When I look into the future, all I see is you. All _I_ want is you."

Kori let out a small squeal at that. The conversation was quite a roller coaster ride, but she was glad he had clarified where they stood. She certainly wanted to marry him, she thought he knew that she did, and was beyond thrilled that he felt the same way.

"Ready for bed?" Kori said with a seductive smile.

"Absolutely," Richard replied, leaning in for a kiss when his cell phone rang. "I'm going to ignore that," he murmured as he captured her lips.

The ringing continued until it went to voice mail and then it rang again.

"Perhaps you should see who it is Richard. It may be something important."

"This is important," he said as he started to kiss her once more.

The ringing began for a third time.

"Okay, I'll check."

It was Bruce on the line. He switched on the phone, "What's up Bruce?"

From the other end of the line he heard his father reply, "We've got a problem."

TtTtTtTtTt

"What?!? Are you kidding me? Who could have told them?" Richard shouted at his father as he pulled out Kori's laptop and opened up the browser. He had to see for himself the report on TMZ's website that had 'outed' Kori as Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran and had shown that more than friendly kiss at the horse show the day before.

"Don't yell at me, Dick," Bruce replied trying to contain his own anger. He wasn't worried about Dick ending up on the TMZ website, Dick and Bruce had some history of scandal although not usually on a national scale, But Bruce did worry about how this would affect Kori and also Galfore.

Richard grumbled as he brought up the website. Kori looked at him, concerned about what was upsetting him so much, wishing he'd tell her.

"Let me talk to Kori," Richard said.

"I'm going to see if I can get a hold of my old pal Harvey Levin," Bruce said. "Don't leave that hotel room until we figure this out."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori stood in shock from seeing the report on the website. The caption, 'The Princess and the Playboy' was bad enough, and then to see the picture of the two of them kissing like _that_ in public was overwhelming. She was embarrassed, ashamed of her behavior. How could she have been that indiscreet? Who could have told someone in the press that he was the princess? She had been in the US for 12 years and other than Galfore, Taryia and Karras, no one knew she was the princess although perhaps some other Tamaranian immigrants had figured it out.

It was possible that another Tamaranian might have remembered her, but why say anything now? She knew the answer to that one – she was dating a fairly high profile person in Dick Grayson. The only other people who knew her royal status were Richard of course, Bruce, Selina and Barbara. She knew Bruce wouldn't say anything and there would be no reason for Selina to, but Barbara on the other hand...

Kori pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she started to cry. It had to be Barbara. The thought hurt her a great deal since they had been getting along so well during the trip. She now considered Barbara a friend.

"I'm going to kill someone when I found out who did this. They will pay!" Dick grumbled as he read through the story, his right hand in a fist hitting into the palm of his left hand. "Someone did their research. It is obvious who took the photo, but how could that photographer know you are the princess?"

Richard finally realized that in his anger, he had forgotten how upset Kori would be over this. He shut the computer and put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry this happened. Bruce will make sure the story comes down-"

"But it is already out there on the Internet, Richard. It will not go away. Why did this happen? It is my past and I chose to leave it in the past."

"I'm sorry Star."

"I never wanted a public life. Being royalty got my family killed."

"I know. These things do blow over, I assure you."

"I fear it will not ever do the blowing over completely, Richard."

"It will get better though, Kori."

"And that picture of us," she said blushing slightly.

"Not our most discreet moment, I'll admit, but it shows two people in love kissing."

"That kind of kissing is not meant for public viewing."

"I know," he replied with obvious remorse. "You know I'm not a huge fan of PDA, but I got carried away."

"PDA?"

"Public displays of affection."

"No, you are not and either am I. I guess this week we have been so caught up in ourselves that we allowed our behavior to become inappropriate at times."

"I'm not sure if I agree there. We are in love and I don't care who knows it. But I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"I love you and I am very happy, I am proud to be your girlfriend but we should only kiss like that when we are alone."

"Its going to be fine, you'll see," Richard said with a smile, hoping to convince both of them that it was true. He briefly considered dropping to one knee and proposing right then and there, but dismissed it quickly. He knew that it would have been as a reflex rather than for all the right reasons when they were both ready.

"I think I know who told Amy," Kori swallowed before continuing, "Barbara."

"Babs? No, she wouldn't, you're wrong Kori!" Richard said before he realized it.

"Are you defending her?" Kori said as tears fell again.

_Oh crap._

"No. Maybe you're right, but I don't think so. Maybe Amy figured it out."

"You are defending her!" Kori's temper flared a bit.

_Double crap._

"I'm not. We will find out who did this and we will get it straightened out. Please Kori, let's not fight. If someone did do this maliciously, let's not let them win. We can't let this affect us."

"I hope it does not Richard. I hope it does not."

TtTtTtTtTt

Oh, there you have it – the beginning of the scandal! Hope it was an interesting read. I actually like Harvey Levin a lot, but if you watch he TV show, you have to agree his employees are really his minions (but in a good way...)

Please review.

Also, I forgot to see if anyone picked up this in chapter 37 – please PM me if you think you know where Kori's expression 'chipped heart' came from.

And in this chapter, where is this line from? "When I look into the future, all I see is you. All I want is you."

Thanks for reading!

LJ

Star of Airdrie


	40. Chapter 40

Hi everyone, welcome back to the story. Sorry for the slow update, computer issues, life being busy... now on with our story:

Double Take

Chapter 40

Regrets

Babs was trying to enjoy the party at Bruce's apartment but she just couldn't relax. In the middle of an apartment full of Bruce's friends, she was deep in thought, She had a lot on her mind including awaiting any fallout from the tidbit she had given to the local photographer about Kori being Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran.

Also on her mind was that Xavier was not turning out to be the best boyfriend. She wasn't going to stop seeing him for the time being, however. There were a few reasons for that. One was that they were away together at the show, although Red had commuted back to DC for a couple days for work. He was certainly fun to be with and very nice to look at. Even with the attraction, she wasn't even sure if there was really any chemistry between them; it often felt like they were just going through the motions.

It was obvious to Babs that Red was a big flirt but she knew that going in. She had also known that he was a colleague of Dick's. In fact, Dick had told her about Dr. Red when she was looking to get her nose fixed. As a gymnast in high school, Babs had taken a ghastly fall off the balance beam in a practice session and had broken her nose badly. The original repair wasn't satisfactory and a subsequent repair left her feeling that her nose appeared as though it had been done, so she wanted to consult with a plastic surgeon to see if there was anything that could be done to make it look natural.

Dick had been upfront about his feeling about Xavier personally with Babs but he knew professionally that Xavier's work was outstanding. Of course, Dick wouldn't have thought that Babs would end up dating her physician so he didn't give any more detail than necessary.

When Babs came to Red, she liked him immediately, but it wasn't until a number weeks after her surgery when she ran into him at a regatta that she thought much about him romantically. At that point, they started dating casually. But since seeing Dick and Kori together at the Polo match – which coincidentally Xavier and Babs were both at although they weren't there together – did she really pursue a relationship with him.

Babs wondered if one of the reasons Xavier wanted to go up to Devon was the fact that Kori was going to be there with Dick. She knew he had an interest in her. He didn't even try to hide it. Thinking about this, she let out a sigh. _Again I'm competing with Kori..._

It had occurred to her that perhaps together, she and Xavier can obtain a common goal – breaking Dick and Kori up. Not that she was going to tell Xavier or anyone else for that matter that she had spoken to the photographer Amy, but perhaps there was something else they could do... It seemed like a perfect scenario – Dick and Kori would break up, Dick could go back to Babs, and Xavier could have his shot at Kori...

Her mind moved on to the other big reason she was not fast tracking a break-up with Xavier - the fact that he had a DEA number. She knew he wasn't going to write prescriptions for pain meds for her much longer but maybe he would at least one more time if she approached it correctly. She only had a few pills left and she knew from experience that she was about to become desperate, that once she stopped taking the pills, the physical affects of withdrawal would kick in within hours.

And, for whatever the reason, it was right then when she made the realization that even if she had an access to more Percocet, she was going to have to come off someday, best sooner rather than later. For that, she would need help and support. Dick had already offered to help and made reference to the treatment options including outpatient ones which wouldn't interrupt the rest of her life. Dick had been so sweet with Babs about it, showing genuine concern. He made it very clear however that Kori was the one who pointed it out to him initially and she was quite aware of the situation and concerned as well. Dick hadn't been overly persistent with Babs about it but had let her know that he was quite concerned ever since the polo match. She knew she couldn't continue taking the drugs much longer.

_Great Babs, _she thought to herself with a terrible feeling of dread_, so the two people who have shown you the most concern and have offered to help are the same two people I just outed to TMZ? What have I done?_

TtTtTtTtTt

In spite of Richard's reassurances, Kori was getting very worked up about the situation. Her mind was racing as she paced the room, there were so many unanswered questions: _How did this happen? Why? Why were we kissing like that in public? What will Galfore say? Will we truly be filmed by the paparazzi in the future? Will we have trouble with their privacy after this? _And the one that was bothering her the most: _Why is Richard defending Barbara?_

For the first time in their relationship, Kori wanted some time alone. The irony was not lost on her – it was Richard who had a tendency to run, to work things out on his own, whereas she enjoyed the support and counsel of others. Of course if only he hadn't defended Barbara, she had a feeling things would be quite different for her.

"Please Kori," Richard pleaded, "settle down. This isn't doing you any good. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"Settle down?! I cannot do the settling down!" she retorted, as she briefly halted her pacing.

"Alright, then sit, please Kori. Talk to me and-"

"Talk to you?! So you can defend Barbara again?!"

"Uh..."

Kori turned and walked away, resuming her pacing in the sitting area of the hotel room. Richard got up and followed her, then fell in step next to her, earning himself a glare.

"Kori, look, will you please stop and talk to me?

"So will you now explain why you would defend Barbara? Can you not at least entertain the possibility that she is the one that told the photographer or the TMZ?"

"Uh..."

"It appears that the _grishnik_ has got your tongue."

"Look, Kori, I don't think you understand. I didn't mean to defend her, but we don't know who did this yet and this is a time to lean on our friends rather than accuse them without proof."

That earned him another glare. "I believe the expression is 'with friends like that...'"

Richard paused, having to control the urge to defend Babs again. "Let's say you're right..."

"I know I am."

"and Babs told someone. We will confront her, I promise, but we can't let this break us up-"

"You think this is breaking us up?! You want to break up?" Kori's voice began to break and her tears began to fall again.

_Great job, Dick._

"No, Kori, that's the last thing I want to do." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it, his eyes locked on hers, as his cursed himself for bringing her so much pain. "It's absolutely the last thing I'd ever want to do."

His gentleness and sincerity were real, she believed that. The glare already gone, Kori expression softened, and relief washed over him.

"I love you Kori. Please, if someone meant this maliciously, we can't let them win, but more importantly, we shouldn't fight. We can't break up. I... I don't want to split up."

"Nor do I."

"Please Kori, lets try to forget about this. There's nothing we can do about it tonight and it's getting late. We need to get some sleep. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that no matter what there will be fallout from this, but it should just be some unwanted publicity."

Right then Richard's cell phone rang. It was Bruce.

"Tell me something good," Richard said as his greeting when he picked up the phone.

"The picture is down. TMZ is calling off their dogs."

"Thank God"

"But Dick, that doesn't mean this is going to go away."

"I know."

"The photographers will be around, I can guarantee that much. Harvey suggested going through a PR firm and releasing some information about Kori and about your relationship so we can spin the story the best we can for us. I know the right people to contact and I will be in touch with someone in the morning."

"Alright, that sounds reasonable."

"How's Kori holding up?"

"Just great," he replied sarcastically, "just peachy."

"Things will work out, reassure her as best you can, try to enjoy your time together."

"I guess its the last chance for that for a while."

"I'm sure that's how Galfore will want it."

"That's one conversation I don't want to have..."

"Look Dick, its getting really late. Thank heaven this happened during the weekend. I'll call in the morning. Plan that we will try to release something to the press by mid-afternoon. And also plan on going to the show no matter what. Nightwatch will be getting that championship and it will look bad if you aren't there and Kori should be with you. But like I said before, for now stay put, both of you, until I can make arrangements to get you out of there without drawing too much attention."

"Thank you, Bruce."

"One more thing, Kori will probably be asked about her sister Komand'r. You'll need to think about how you want to handle that one and I can help you with that." Bruce could offer help there as a diplomat, he'd know how to handle that with the press.

"Another conversation I don't want to have..." Dick muttered, mostly to himself. He had never asked Kori about her sister who had joined the coup attempt and might have even been involved with the bombing that killed Kori's parents and brother.

"We'll get through this," Bruce reassured him.

"Yeah, I hope so. Thanks again for all your help. Good night, Dad," Dick rarely called his adoptive father 'Dad' anymore, but this seemed like an appropriate time to.

"Good night Dick and send my best to Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

Still upset and a bundle of nerves, Kori had already changed into pajamas. Dick was disappointed but hardly surprised.

"Star?"

Hearing that name made her smile in spite of everything.

"Yes Robin?"

Now it was his turn to smile. She hadn't been calling him by his childhood nickname and it was nice to hear, reminding him of their history together, reminding him that they had found each other again.

"Before Bruce called, do you remember what we were talking about?"

How could she forget? It wasn't a marriage proposal, but with what was said Richard clearly indicated that he wanted them to stay together. He asked her directly if she would be willing to marry an American rather than a Tamaranian, the implication being that Kori would be willing to marry Richard. They both confirmed that they saw each other together in the future.

"Of course."

"I love you so much, nothing could change that."

"I love you too," she replied softly, a smile beginning playing on her lips. Nothing would make her happier than a future with Richard, even with some complications. She just wished that she could be as sure as he seemed to be that nothing would affect their future.

TtTtTtTtTt

So Babs isn't a monster.... Kori isn't a push over...

DEA number - a unique number assigned to physicians from the Federal Drug Encforcement Agency allowing them to write prescriptions for 'controlled substances', i.e. Percocet and other opioids

Sorry for the short and delayed chapter. I'll try to update soon. Anyone notice the adapted dialog from 'Stranded'?

Thank you for reading and please review!!!


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry it took so long guys, life keeps getting in the way. Hope you enjoy, a pretty fluffy chapter, last night at the horse show, we'll be back to 'real life' and the difficulties that go with it in the next few chapters.

Double Take

Chapter 41

This can't be 'Being in the Spotlight'

Although Richard was doing his best to reassure her, Kori was feeling more upset than she remembered being in a long, long time. It appeared that sleep was not going to come easily to either of them, Richard thought the most productive use of their time would be to plan out what they were going to say to the press.

"Kori, you're comfortable about portraying our relationship in the press as a couple in love, aren't you?"

"Of course, Richard," Kori answered quickly and then stopped to look at him. He was so strong and she knew he would guide them through the maelstrom of the press, but at the same time he seemed so emotionally vulnerable. Before Bruce's call about the TMZ fiasco, he had opened up, asking for reassurance they could have a future.

She added, "We are very much in love. Perhaps we should mention also the fact that we are exclusive."

"Absolutely. We are exclusive."

He didn't know why, but there was something about that being said that Richard found thrilling. Discussing the press release would have to wait. He couldn't stop himself as he closed the distance between them, nearly tackling her. Kori found herself pinned on the bed, Richard kissing her as though his life depended on it. She surrendered immediately and melted into his kiss.

"Richard," she breathed when they finally took a break for air.

"I love you so much Kori," Richard said, looking at her intensely. How could he tell her how much he cared about her, how much he wanted a future with her, and how he never felt anything like this ever before?

"And I love you," Kori managed, her head swimming after that kiss and the way he was looking at her.

"Kori, I want to spend my life with you," he said sincerely.

"You do?" she replied, feeling her heart pound. "I-I would love to spend my life with you as well Richard."

Richard smiled but the intensity in his eyes continued and he soon became serious again, "we'll get through this, I promise you, and we'll be stronger because of it. We found each other after all these years, Star. We belong together."

"I agree. We do belong together. Please Richard, lets make the most of our night together."

TtTtTtTtTt

In the morning, Kori took her shower first and took time to reflect on the night before. She had no idea that she could feel that way physically and emotionally. They hadn't made love but more directly than he had before, Richard had assured her that they would and that would be together always. He hadn't proposed, but it was implied that he would and that she had a feeling he would make that a very romantic moment in their future.

Even in the face of having to go public about her royal status and their relationship, she had never been happier, and she felt as though she could float.

TtTtTtTtTt

While Kori was in the shower, Richard thought briefly about joining her, surprising her in the shower, but he knew she wasn't ready for that, that they weren't ready for that. But it was a very nice thought. Richard scanned TMZ and some other gossip websites and then tried to jot down some notes on the things that they had to discuss with Bruce and the public relations people, but his mind kept wandering back to Kori. He had no idea love could be like this. He was still tempted to propose, but didn't want the situation to force that. He smiled to himself when he thought about how nice proposing to Kori would be and resolved to start putting some thought into that once they got home.

God, she was so sweet and sexy and completed him in so many ways. He was happier than he had ever been, that he was certain about. If not an engagement ring, he would be giving her some piece of jewelry as a token of his affection, and he wanted to pull it off before the evening when they would be together for the last night of the horse show. With the press interested in them now, he felt the odd (or at least it seemed odd to him) urge to make sure everyone knew that she was his. He knew that was extremely caveman of him to think that way, but he also knew that he could never be anything but true to her, that it wasn't that she was his, it was that they were together, that they belonged to each other.

And Richard's thoughts also keep going back to their night together. He was relieved that after the night started to careen off course once the call came in about TMZ that they were able to get back on track and find strength and comfort in each other. They were no more intimate than they had been and as much as he wanted her, he was so satisfied by their connection that it was not nearly as difficult as he had imagined to wait. He let out a heavy sigh when it again occurred to him that by Monday, he would be back in Wayne Manor and Kori would be in the Tamaranian Embassy.

TtTtTtTtTt

True to his word, Bruce had lined up a publicist and by noon on that Saturday, they were all meeting in Kori's hotel suite. Along with Kori and Richard, Bruce and Selina joined the publicist and his assistant.

Bruce had the diplomatic savvy that would help with the issues concerning Kori's older sister. He also had been a long time target of not only the society and gossip pages but even the paparazzi himself .

Prior to the meeting, Kori made the difficult call to Galfore. Fortunately, he had been unaware of any of the press attention. Somewhat used to Washington's social scene, he knew the attention couples could get in the gossip columns. He voiced his concerns, and asked how he could speak to Richard directly. He was a bit taken aback when Kori told him that Richard was right there with her. When the two men spoke, their discussion was for the most part cordial. But Richard knew that his next face-to-face meeting with Galfore was most likely going to be less than pleasant' Galfore seeing the picture of Kori and Richard kissing was pretty much inevitable.

When it came to the 'outing' of her royal status, Galfore was not at all surprised. He had made the assumption that it would come out eventually, which surprised Kori because he never mentioned it. Since she had given it up as far as she was concerned, she never considered that the rest of the world would be that interested. There is no royalty in the US, although families like the Kennedy's got plenty of attention and were essentially a dynasty. But royalty? Sure there had been all the interest of Princess Di but Kori never saw that there was any comparison or analogy there. Although now that was proving naïve, although it had been almost 17 years since her parents and brother were killed and the royal family was considered wiped out, she began to realize that people would want to hear her story.

When the topic of Kori's sister Komand'r came up, Galfore pulled no punches.

"She betrayed her family and her country," he said in disgust. "She has no place in civilized society. After her involvement with the terrorists, her assumption of power was disastrous."

"I know there is none of the love lost between you and my sister," Kori interrupted, not having enough emotional energy to bare one of Galfore's tirades. "I am simply telling the press that she left the family to join with the Citadel Movement when I was only 11 and that I have no direct knowledge of her involvement with the bombings. I will tell them that I have not been in contact with her since I left Tamaran to move to Switzerland at 13 for the completion of my primary education, and then I moved to the US at 18 and am now an American citizen."

"I think that the less you say of Komand'r, the better," Galfore told her. "I will make sure that the Embassy will release a statement that although you are in residence here, that the Embassy only recognizes the current fledgling democracy of Tamaran and its prime minister and that we do not recognize Komand'r."

TtTtTtTtTt

They didn't want to be apart for a moment, but Kori and Richard knew they had to be. Selina stayed back at the hotel with Kori and Richard and Bruce left. Once in the car, Dick said, "Dad, I need to stop at a jeweler. Who do you recommend around here?"

Bruce raised as eyebrow as he looked at his son, "are you telling me you're getting engaged?"

Dick decided to see how this would play out, "why, don't you approve?"

Bruce took a breath in and considered this. "I do approve. You and Kori are great together. I've never seen you happier. But," somehow Dick knew there would be a 'but', "isn't it too soon? And do you think you should propose in the middle of all this press attention? It's not like you to cave to any pressure. Have you spoken with Galfore?"

Richard gave a look to him that Bruce found unreadable. "I'm not proposing to Kori, Dad," he paused and then clarified, "at least not yet. But I'd like to pick something up for her."

Bruce felt a bit relieved. Getting engaged while the press had newly discovered the couple would get things whipped up into a frenzy and add more stress to the situation. "I have a great place in mind. We can head over there now."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori didn't like being cooped up in the hotel suite no matter how good Selina's company was. They decided to head out of the hotel and risk the press, hoping that no one would bother them if they went to Mass on that Saturday afternoon.

But it was too early for services and Selina thought they could head over to a friend's estate where they take care of neglected animals. It was excellent therapy for Kori, and Selina loved visiting all the felines, and the press was nowhere in site.

TtTtTtTtTt

When Kori got back to the hotel, there were two photogs their videotaping, but with Selina's support she was able to brush by them with little difficulty. It was nearly 6 o'clock and the press statement was about to be released.

"Dr. Richard Grayson, MD of Wolf Trap, Virginia, the son of philanthropist, diplomat and former US Ambassador to Tamaran Bruce Wayne, confirms he is involved in an exclusive romantic relationship with Dr. Kori Anders, PhD of Washington, DC.

"Dr. Anders was born Koriand'r, the princess of Tamaran. After the death of her parents, King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, and brother Prince Ryand'r in during terrorist attacks in August 1992, Dr. Anders left Tamaran. She became a US citizen in 1999 while attending college in the United States.

"Dr. Anders' has remained estranged from her older sister, Princess Komand'r since 1990 when Komand'r left the Royal Family of Tamaran to join a terrorist organization known as the Citadel under the alias of Blackfire.

"While Dr. Anders appreciates the interest in her royal status and in her childhood in Tamaran, she has not returned to Tamaran since leaving in 1992 and has relinquished her crown. She asks for privacy and the freedom to live as a regular American citizen. She fully supports the democratic government of Tamaran and Prime Minister Dorian."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard Grayson arrived at the Devon Hotel at 6:45 PM to pick up his date for the evening, Kori Anders. The press release had been out for not quite an hour, and he was not surprised that even though Harvey Levin had taken the picture of the couple down from the TMZ website, there would still be great interest. Wearing khakis and an oxford, his jacket folded over his arm and his tie tucked in a pocket, he braced himself for the photogs. With sunglasses to hide his eyes, he left his face impassive, but did wish everyone a good evening.

"Mr. Grayson, please! Are you here to pick up Princess Koriand'r?"

"It's Dr Grayson," the other photog hissed at his fellow celebrity stalker, and then shouted to Richard, his camera trailed on him, "are you here for Kori Anders? She is your girlfriend, right?"

He couldn't stop himself before he gave them a 'you're too dumb to live' look. Richard then smiled slightly, not that he was enjoying this very much and asked, "Where were you around Springsteen's daughter was riding a the horse show few days ago? He was here and I didn't see you around then." He was met with two blank stares. "Wait till I tell everybody I'm getting more press than the Boss!"

TtTtTtTtTt

He knocked at the door and Kori opened it immediately. She seemed happy, relaxed. She hugged him with her trademark enthusiasm.

He gave her a kiss and then studied her face.

"I am fine Richard," she assured him, not needing for him to pose the obvious question.

"I'm glad. We have a few minutes, c'mere" He smiled secretly when he noticed her neck remained unadorned. She had broken with wearing the barn colors of black and royal blue, instead wearing a soft purple simple cocktail dress with a fitted bodice and modest v-neckline.

"I have something for you." He pulled the black velvet flat box out of his pocket and Kori's eyes opened wide and she looked at him expectantly. He handed her the box, "Go ahead and open it Kori."

Kori blushed. She certainly wasn't expecting a gift, and from the shape of the box, it wasn't a ring. She was glad about this later. As much as she would have loved a ring from him, even if it wasn't an engagement ring, it would fuel the media attention. She opened the box and gasped at the contents. She ran a finger along the necklace, securely fastened to the satin lining of the box.

"Do you like it?" Richard said softly, expectantly, finding himself uncharacteristically nervous.

"It's beautiful," Kori said quietly, somewhat overwhelmed. It was an exquisite piece, an Art Deco Edwardian-inspired platinum filigree pin with an attached platinum chain so it could also be worn as a necklace. It was a lozenge shape, about one inch by two inches, and had in its center a 6 carat emerald cut amethyst within the filigree design. A small diamond sat in the center of the lavender stone and there were numerous one, two and three point diamonds throughout the intricate design. It was a perfect choice for her, she simply loved it.

"Thank you. Would you...?"

"Sure, Star," he replied as he removed the pin and chain from the elastic ties while she held the box open, trying not to tremble.

Once the necklace was free of the box, Kori set the box down.

"Over here," he motioned with his head in the direction of the mirror above the bathroom vanity.

Once in front of the mirror, she blushed as their eyes locked in the mirror's reflection. She lifted her hair for him and Richard broke her gaze to pay attention to clasping the chain in the back of her neck. Once the chain was secured, he dropped a kiss on her collar bone before their eyes met once more. Kori felt her heart race and wondered if Richard noticed.

"It looks so lovely on you."

"It is truly wonderful," she said as her eyebrows knitted for a moment. She wasn't sure why she had received the gift. "Is this an early birthday gift?"

"No, Kori, its not."

"Then, what is the occasion?"

"Does there have to be an occasion for me to give my girlfriend a small gift?" he said in the sexy, flirtatious manner that she hadn't seen a lot of that week. She was used to him being more playful and less suave. Not that it was a bad thing...

She raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "I believe this is not a small gift Richard."

The lopsided grin came to his face as his playful side broke through his playboy facade. "Kori, I just wanted to give you something to remember this week by. Do you really like it?" His vulnerability was also surfacing.

She blushed, a bit embarrassed by the extravagent gift. "I do... I love it... Its perfect... Thank you."

"And I love you. So very, very much. And that's the real reason why I wanted to get you something."

TtTtTtTtTt

They left the hotel without too much difficulty. A third person was there to videotape them along with two still photographers. They paused for a moment to give the members of the 'press' their shot, Kori giving them a small, shy smile. Richard has his hand on the small of Kori's back as they walked out of the hotel to Alfred waiting for them in the Town Car.

"Greetings, Alfred," Kori said with her trademark enthusiasm as he held the door for her.

"Thanks for coming, Al," Richard said sincerely. Due to the press attention, Bruce had called upon Alfred to come up as a driver and to assist as needed. This work came naturally to Alfred. The Pennyworth's were a long line of domestic staff that had served British Royalty and the Upper Crust of American Society, and Alfred knew all the protocols.

Richard and Kori were able to relax. Bruce made no changes in how the evening had been originally planned. There was a large dinner spread and the wine flowed. Babs and Red had begged off and returned to Washington, and Richard was very relieved, concerned that Kori might confront Babs.

Fortunately, while in their box at Devon, they were among the rich and snooty and for the most part, their privacy was respected. After all, a generation or so ago, Princess Grace of Monaco had been among the Philadelphia elite. Perhaps people were a bit more friendly toward Kori, but if anything, it seemed at least the women were actually nicer to her. She was used to feeling as though she was resented being on Richard's arm, by being his girlfriend. Now that she was known to be a princess, she was getting some respect. Although she resented that was the reason, its just how people are, and it was more comfortable for her than the eyes-as-daggers that she had often got.

The final Open Jumper Stake went fantastically for them as well. Nightwatch was 'on' again that night, the crowd fully behind him, and he did manage a win in an exciting jump off. As expected, Bruce, Selina, Richard and Kori joined Nightwatch and his rider, Olympian Greg Mansfield in the center ring to receive the championship.

TtTtTtTtTt

Both Kori and Richard felt sad as the show had its closing ceremony. It would be a year before they would be back and this week had changed their lives. Kori and Richard were already used to the photogs as they made it out to the parking lot and Alfred.

"Do you mind skipping Bruce's tonight?" Richard asked as they sat in the traffic leaving the show grounds. Heavily tinted windows prevented onlookers.

"Not at all," Kori replied. She realized they hadn't discussed their plans, "but we will..." she said shyly, as she looked up at Richard, who had a big smile, and added, "what?"

"I have a surprise for you," he said in a purposely husky tone.

"I love surprises," she said as she cocked a brow, wondering what that surprise might be.

"We aren't going back to your hotel suite tonight," Richard explained, "But I would like to spend the night with you. I hope you don't mind," he had a twinge of fear he might have over stepped his bounds.

She saw the moment of concern and gifted him with a seductive smile, "No, I don't mind." She added softly, "but I don't have anything with me."

"Taken care of," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Taken care of?"

"Yes"

They drove down the Schuylkill Expressway, Kori and Richard sharing kisses and cuddles as Alfred made his way toward Philadelphia.

"Look Richard, Boat House Row!" Kori exclaimed as they passed the cluster of crew houses that have white lights outlining them all year around, the lights twinkling on the river. "And the Art Museum! Is it not the most beautiful sight you have ever seen?"

Richard chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm, and said what he often had before, "Have I told you how adorable I think you are?"

This part of Philadelphia was lovely at night. The limited skyline - there were no building allowed to be taller than the hat of Billy Penn's statue on City Hall until a few decades ago, so there are relatively few skyscrapers for a city of its size – loomed ahead as Alfred turned off the expressway and toward their destination.

It didn't surprise her that he would take her to the Inn at Penn. It was where he had sent her flowers for the first time when she was staying there right after they had been 'introduced' by Galfore and Bruce at the Tamaranian embassy.

Fortunately, there were no photographers at their hotel and Richard wondered if their luck would hold. But at least for that night they would have their privacy.

TtTtTtTtTt

Yeah, fluff, and way too easy. Things will change soon, cause life is never that smooth.

Bruce Springsteen's daughter is currently a top junior rider. She's really talented.

Thank you for reading and please review!!!


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry it took so long guys, life keeps getting in the way. Mostly a bridge piece as Kori and Richard return to DC and begin to deal with the fall out. See more notes at the bottom of the page.

Double Take

Chapter 42

The New Normal, Part 1

.

"Miss Koriand'r, please, you have to eat something," Alfred said to Kori as she sat in the in the formal living room of Wayne Manor. Alfred's manner was softer toward her than his usual approach. He had always been fond of her and was concerned about the stress she was suddenly under.

"I will try to have some tea, thank you Alfred." Alfred gave a nod, leaving the silver tray of finger sandwiches next to her before going back to 'tidying up'. He made sure not to hover but was not going leave her alone, especially not in her current state.

In spite of thinking they had gotten a jump on the paparazzi by leaving the Devon Hotel and going to the Inn at Penn, it only bought them a few hours of peace and by 6 AM the Inn's manager contacted Dick to give him the head's up that there were photogs laying in wait for them. So far true to his word, Harvey Levin and TMZ hadn't reported anything else, but the other gossip sites and even members of the press from the society pages of the Washington and Philadelphia newspapers were all over the story. 'The Princess and the Playboy' were sure to make hot copy.

Kori was a little surprised at Dick's anger flaring when he got the call from the manager that woke them up that morning, with Dick demanding the head of whoever leaked the information to the press. But after he hung up it took just one look at Kori's face, her eyes always so expressive, and he knew he scared her a bit. The important thing to do now was to reassure her, not seek vengeance.

"Star, I think we just need to get back to DC. I'll call Bruce and have Alfred come and pick us up. We'll go to Wayne Manor and figure it out from there," Dick said in as reassuring of a tone as he could muster while underneath, he was seething over the situation. Kori didn't need this, well, neither of them did, and he was beginning to consider that Kori was right Babs might have said something to Amy or whoever told TMZ. Boy, that was going to be a difficult conversation but he needed to know from Babs herself if she was involved and if she was, why she would do that.

"No one can get to us on the grounds, the property is too secure and we'll at least have our privacy there." He didn't mention that there was a strong possibility that within a few hours there could be helicopters trying to get their picture.

Kori nodded and dissolved into quiet tears. It was already upsetting enough that their week away at the horse show was over, now they were cutting their time away short (they had planned to stay until Monday morning, because they weren't returning to work on Wednesday) and going home.

TtTtTtTtTt

After taking only a short time to dress and grab a few items, Dick and Kori left to hotel quickly. The balance of their things and their luggage would have to be sent to them later. Even though they left so quickly and through the receiving door in the back of the hotel, some of the photogs had spotted the car that Alfred waited for them in so they were not able to leave the hotel without being photographed and filmed together.

Richard held Kori's hand firmly as they exited through the door quickly, forced to brush by the seven or eight members of the paparazzi and more than once needing to duck to avoid being struck by a video camera. Of course plenty of questions were thrown out to them by the paps but the couple said nothing.

Alfred had gotten out to open their door and remained unwaveringly calm in face of the mob as he did his duty. He negotiated the large vehicle out of the drive behind the hotel easily, the photographers giving up quickly on their close range filming due to the heavily tinted windows.

Soon they were on I-95 and heading south toward the Washington area. The ride was quiet, and Kori spent most of it with her head snuggled into chest as Richard stroked her soothingly. She hoped that things would be back to normal when they got home, but she knew better. She let out more than one heavy sigh as she got used to the idea that she was now a public person again. Hopefully, it would be temporary.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori tried to resist the urge to pace and instead sat and twisted her fingers as she waited. She was frustrated and upset. Along with three paparazzi, Galfore was waiting for them in his car outside the gates when they had arrived at Wayne Manor earlier. He refused to speak to her alone when they entered the manor, rather insisting that he speak with Dick and Bruce alone and the three men went to Bruce's study. She hated when Galfore acted like this. It was one thing when she was a teenager and things came up, but she was now a grown woman!

Not that she wanted a confrontation with Galfore, but she believed that Richard didn't deserve his wrath essentially in her stead. They were consenting adults after all, even though they hadn't been intimate, it was now obvious they had stayed together and Galfore was going to have a thing or two to say about that. She wanted to be sure he knew it was her idea.

No matter how she felt about Galfore's place in dictating or at least commenting on her behavior, she couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed it was so public. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength when she heard the unmistakably heavy footprints that belonged to her huge uncle.

She looked up and didn't see Dick or Bruce with Galfore. Alfred was surprised as well, but had a feeling that in his current state of mind if Galfore had told Dick and Bruce to stay in Bruce's study while he spoke with Kori, they would listen to him.

"May I offer you tea or anything else, Ambassador?" Alfred asked as Galfore strode into the living room, taking the seat next to Kori.

"No thank you," Galfore said bruskly.

"I will be in the kitchen then Miss Koriand'r, Ambassador Galfore, if you need me," Alfred said upon making his leave. He continued to be concerned about Kori, but could not intrude on her personal affairs.

"Kori," Galfore started, his expression softening a bit, "this must be difficult for you. While I do not condone your behavior, but you are a grown woman and Dr. Grayson assures me of his devotion to you."

_Devotion. _It was true, but it felt surreal now that they were back home and hearing Galfore talk about it. She decided not to ask Galfore at that moment if he believed Dick, although she would have to assume he did. If not, no amount of paparazzi would deter Galfore, and Kori would be out of Wayne Manor.

"Do I not get a vote as to where I stay?" she said softly, unable to look at Galfore directly at the moment.

"Koriand'r, I apologize for reverting to ways that you find chauvinistic. It is simply that I have cared for you since you were my little _bungdorf_ and I cannot help but be concerned for your physical and emotional wellbeing. Ambassador Wayne can offer you a secure and private place here for the time being. I will tell you that your Dr. Grayson had suggested more than once that you be involved in our discussion as we were devising a plan."

Kori smiled at that. At least Richard understood her. "So I will be staying here?"

"Yes. It appears that it is most reasonable for you to remain here at Wayne Manor until I can obtain additional security for the embassy and assure your privacy."

"What about work?"

"I believe that work is not in your best interest at the moment."

"But Uncle Galfore, I just returned to work and was out on vacation, and now I am abandoning my friends and responsibilities in the ER!"

"No Kori. At least not until this has blown over," he said firmly. "I am certain that the hospital would not appreciate the paparazzi outside their building."

"Well," Kori said, mostly to herself, "that is why I work for them through the agency. It affords me the flexibility."

"I am sorry Kori, but this situation is beyond our control. I must leave now to make some calls. I will be speaking with you as well as Dr. Grayson and Ambassador Wayne later this afternoon."

Alfred appeared to see Galfore out of the manor and into his waiting car.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori let out a sigh of relief that Galfore was gone and that she was staying but she wanted to know what was keeping Richard.

"Miss Koriand'r, I will show you to your room now," Alfred said with a kind expression.

Kori nodded and fell in step behind Alfred. Having been there for a matter of hours and her mind otherwise occupied, she hadn't had an appreciation for the size of the residence. Surely the palace she lived in as a child was not this vast.

"Here it is. You will find the attached bathroom through the door there on the right. Is there anything I can bring you? Your luggage from your trip will be here shortly."

"I am fine Alfred, thank you."

The room was lovely, and in the center was a four poster bed with mauve silk bedding. There were some beautiful pieces of Asian influenced furniture in walnut and black lacquered wood and the floor was covered in plush cream colored carpet. There was a large window across from the bed and Kori gasped at the view out over the extensive gardens and perfectly manicured lawn. There were woods a hundred or so yards beyond that and there were no other homes in sight.

As upsetting as all this was, she couldn't help but think about how wonderful the week had been with Richard. She had no idea it was this wonderful to be in love and she was glad that by staying here they would have more time together than if she had returned to the embassy.

She heard a knock at that door. "Come in please," she said absently. Assuming it was Alfred with the luggage and enjoying the view, she continued to look out over the vista, lost in her thoughts about Richard.

Warm hands encircled her waist. Definitely not Alfred. She let out a happy sigh and leaned back into Richard's chest.

"Welcome to my home. I've missed you." He placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Richard. It is beautiful here."

"I can show you around if you like."

"I would love for you to."

He then said playfully, "would you like the $2.00 tour or the $10.00 tour?"

Happy to play along, she responded, "May I ask if I take the $10.00 tour, what do I get for my additional $8.00?"

"You get to kiss the tour guide."

She giggled, "I'll definitely take the $10.00 tour then," and with that she got her kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

Sorry again for the slow update and I know its still rough, I'll probably reedit it later but I wanted to continue telling this tale.

The end of the story is written, I just need to get there. There is a lot happening in the next few chapters as Babs comes to grips with her dependency and what she's done by outing Kori as the princess. Will she and Xavier still try to come between Dick and Kori? Yes, but will it be a coordinated effort? We'll see.

Thank you so much for reading and please review! I will also be updating 'Where Have You Been All My Life?' and 'Jukebox' very soon.


	43. Chapter 43

Sort of a snap shot chapter. Sorry its on the short side but things are going to get really wild soon! More notes at the bottom.

Double Take

Chapter 43

The New Normal, Part 2

.

One's fifteen minutes of fame is a funny thing. For one thing, it generally isn't 15 minutes.

This was one of the many pearls of wisdom that Alfred could offer Kori. She knew there would be more public relations experts in her future, but Alfred was unflappable and at the same time so supportive and felt like family, probably because he really was. She already had the proper manners one needed for public life and was already fairly well known in her field so she had spoken in public. As much as she had blocked out the memories of those last months in Tamaran, she obviously knew the country and its politics well. She had not returned to her homeland since those terrible events when she was only 13, but, being connected to the embassy and so close with Galfore, she had a very good grasp of the current political, cultural and economic concerns of the country.

With some guidance from Alfred and Bruce, and to a lesser extent Richard, she started a punch list of the things she needed to do to adapt to public life again. Her planning session spilled over in to the evening, and under the guise of needing some additional guidance, Kori actually got Alfred to sit down for Sunday dinner with Bruce, Richard and her.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick laid in his bed at Wayne Manor thinking about Kori. Even with all the ups and downs when they were away, sleeping beside her was incredible and he missed it. And he missed her. He couldn't believe she wasn't there with him. He had brought so many women to his bed before, and now there was the one woman he should be with, who happened to at that very moment be in another wing of the mansion but still under the same roof as he was, and he wasn't with her. Not that Bruce or Alfred would have minded. More than likely they were shocked they weren't together. Even Galfore hadn't broached the subject of sleeping arranngements so he wouldn't be directly defying him. But earlier in the evening, Dick didn't know how to ask her to be with him. So here he was not getting badly needed sleep – it had been a very early morning – feeling alone and missing her so, so much.

A smirk came to his face when his phone beeped. He looked at the screen:

'I am missing you, Richard'.

The smirk became a smile. Kori just couldn't get the hang of texting shorthand. Perhaps it goes hand-in-hand with using not using contractions that often.

He quickly replied: 'Luv u'

'I know it would not be proper, but I would love to see you.'

There was no reply. She sent another message:

'Can you come to my room?'

Kori waited for a response and stared at the display screen on her phone. She then heard a knock at her door.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Wow, Dick, a princess! Kori's so down to earth, I never would have expected anything like that," Vic Stone said into the phone, "I didn't even realize she was Tamaranian until Rachel told me."

"Kori had wanted to keep her royal status private. I didn't even know until last week," Dick replied.

"So you guys had a good week? I mean aside from the paparazzi and all that nonsense?"

"Yeah, we really did."

"There aren't going to be any baby Graysons running anytime soon, will there be?"

Dick choked at that, "No Vic. Not possible."

"So Karen wasn't just waxing romantic when she was talking about Kori. Seriously, she's saving herself?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes we're waiting."

"Of course it's my business! I've been your best friend since you moved in with Bruce. Wait, you said 'we're waiting'. As in we are waiting until we get married? You mean you guys going to get married? Well alright!"

"Vic, let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Dick stalled. Yes, they were best friends but Dick wasn't ready to discuss asking Kori to marry him yet. Not that Dick had changed his mind – he wanted to marry her, he just never even really considered that _he'd_ get married... ever. He then avoided the topic, "Anyway, the real reason I called was that Kori's 30th birthday is June 4th and we are having a little get together here for her on Saturday at 8 PM. I was hoping you and Karen could come."

"A little get together? Is that in Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne terms or normal, real world terms?"

"Ha ha, Vic. I don't know, maybe 40 or 50 people? Mostly just the gang from the ER, maybe some of Kori's friends from Philly."

"Will there be a red carpet?"

"Don't even start with that. There might be photogs at the gate – the paparazzi are still trying to film Kori and get some comments. We are asking everyone to just wait and get buzzed in and not make any comments or statements. Hopefully things will die down soon."

"Yeah, right. You're coming back to work Wednesday, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Karen said Kori's off the schedule indefinitely."

"Yeah, she isn't happy about it but until the public starts looking for the next best thing, we figure it will be less stress on everyone."

"But what about you? I believe the 'playboy' has been photographed quite a bit as well," said with a laugh. Busting on Dick Grayson was just too much fun.

"I can handle it."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dude!" Gar Logan answered the phone and Dick stifled a sigh and rolled his eyes. Why didn't he call Rachel to invite the couple to Kori's party?

"Hi, Gar."

"Dude! Kori's a Princess?! We were all in the ER and someone saw something on TMZ . com and well it said that..."

Dick zoned out as he wondered if it was sugar, caffeine, lack of Ritalin, or some combination thereof that fueled Gar at the moment. Gar was excited even for Gar.

"Gar?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Can you come over to Bruce's on Saturday at 8 PM? It's Kori's 30th Birthday and..."

Gar responded with his own version of the inevitable red carpet jokes (although 'who should I where?' _was_ funny), and Dick resigned himself to a long afternoon on the phone getting people invited to Kori's party. Not that he would have changed his mind about throwing the party no matter what. He also figured he would have been on the phone with all his friends anyway now that he was back in town, so he settled in for duration.

TtTtTtTtTt

As a child in Tamaran, there were designers for her wardrobe and seamstresses for fittings, but Kori always had figured that was behind her. She assumed that she was like most women in the US, only being fitted for their clothes a few times in their lives. Well, maybe Kori used a tailor more often than most do due to her generous curves, but that was a dart or tuck here and there. Now she found herself on a platform in Wayne Manor being measured and was soon going to be moving on to sketches and swatches.

What kept springing to her mind was that she only pictured this kind of attention when she was looking for her wedding gown. What a pleasant thought that was. But for now she was getting a new wardrobe. Not that she didn't have some nice clothes. They just weren't with her and she had to admit that she relied heavily on the staples of academia: flats, broadcloth and tweed. With Alfred's and Selina's help, along with a personal shopper and a boutique-owner, Kori was getting 'some' new things to wear.

She was surprisingly relaxed, taking things into stride. There would be people in for hair and make-up later. She resigned herself to at least some moments in the spotlight and she might as well look her best. She had begun the process Irving Goffman called "Presentation of Self in Everyday Life." She was still going to be Koriand'r, Kori Anders, Starfire, the nurse, the academic, even the girlfriend: she was just going to present herself in public in a precise and controlled way.

_Life's a show, and we all play a part._

_TtTtTtTtTt_

Over the course of the afternoon while calling around to friends about Kori's birthday and to check in, Dick started to get text messages from Babs. The first three were on the lines of 'where r u?', but the frequency increased and Dick knew something was up.

Her voice was desperate on the phone. The time had finally come and Dick knew it. Whether she had stopped on her own or had run out of her Percocet and was unable to get more, Babs was starting to have withdrawal symptoms from her opiate dependency.

Opiate dependency, abuse, misuse, whether therapeutic or recreational... however it referred to, described, how it started or why it's stopping, it really doesn't matter. The body has grown accustomed to the substance and after a certain amount of time, the mu receptors are 'awaiting' the arrival of more and when they don't get it, your body just screams for it, and it's no fun.

The good news is that opiate withdrawal doesn't tend to kill you or even hurt you. The bad news is that if its you going through it, you don't believe that. Detoxing from alcohol can kill you without you necessarily ever realizing you're in trouble. Detoxing from opiates, narcotics, pain pills, legal or not: you think you are dying, you're damn near certain of it, and generally you want to die anyway.

Barbara Gordon felt like she was dying. She was drowning and her lifeline was Dick Grayson. And like a drowning person, could she inadvertently pull him under with her?

TtTtTtTtTt

So here you have it. No I'm not going to bash Babs. Babs starts detox just as Dick and Kori get back to their lives (well, sort of) and they will be there for her one way or another.

Not a lot left in this story and the end is written, although a lot happens. But as I have mentioned, there will be a sequel.

Thank you for reading and please review!

LJ


	44. Chapter 44

Here is the next chapter of 'Double Take'. Babs starts treatment and will this drive Dick and Kori apart?

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 44

.

Withdrawal

.

Dick called Kori on her cell catching her while she was still having the meeting to plan her new wardrobe. She excused herself and answered the phone. She then excused herself and met Dick in the room in Wayne Manor that she was staying in.

Dick walked into the room and gave Kori a hug. He pulled back to look at Kori, his expression grim, "Babs is ready to detox."

"Do you want me to go with you to talk to her?" Kori asked, quite sincere. She had always wanted to help Babs and although there were no firm plans as to how it would be handled when the time came, Kori and Dick knew they would be the ones that were going to help her. However, now that they were finally there, Dick thought it was better that it just be him.

"I think it'll be better if I go alone," he said, fighting the urge to look away. He hated himself for saying it, but it would be easier. He had to figure this would be especially true if it turned out that Babs had told Amy about Kori being royalty and therefore was the one that got the publicity nightmare started.

Kori nodded - it didn't come as a shock to her that Babs would be more comfortable with just Richard there - and then grabbed her purse, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to him. "My friend Jim gave me the name of these doctors that will subscribe Suboxone here in DC if Babs decides not to go into inpatient drug rehabilitation."

There were really only two choices for treatment: regular 28 day drug rehab programs or outpatient treatment.

Suboxone is an outpatient treatment for opiate abuse that involves taking a pill under the tongue that contains an opiate (buponorphine) and an antagonist, Narcan. The medication will halt withdrawal once it is started because the patient is still getting some opiate, but because of the added Narcan, if the person takes any other opiate in addition, they will get very ill. After a period of about 18 – 24 hours after stopping the opiate that the dependency is on, you can start the Suboxone and it will reverse the withdrawal effects very quickly. However, you are trading one opiate for another, similar to Methadone treatment. Suboxone therapy has to be coupled with supportive therapy for it to be effective, usually utilizing both group and individual therapy and daily or near daily monitoring. A supportive family and ideally a partner who will work with the patient daily is key to success.

TtTtTtTtTt

After saying goodbye to Kori, Dick went over to Babs' Brownstone. At that point, Babs was having mild withdrawal symptoms, with some sweating, rapid heartbeat and restlessness. Dick checked her vital signs and reassured her before heading over together to talk to her dad.

DC Police Commissioner Jim Gordon was at first pleased to hear that Babs and Dick were coming over. He was very fond of Dick although had recently given up the idea of him as a potential son-in-law when he heard (and read) about Dick and Kori's relationship. He was completely surprised by Bab's news. Given his position in the community, Babs had wanted to spare him the embarrassment of a drug-addicted child, but Dick and Kori had assured her that treatment is generally extremely discreet. She would need all the support available to her.

"I have been on Percocet for awhile now Daddy," she explained, "but it was always prescribed for my back and then also for my nose job. Then I realized that I couldn't stop on my own so I need to get help. Dick told me my options a few weeks ago, I was just getting up the courage to get the help I needed." She reached for Dick's hand and he took it, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"There are two options, Commissioner," Dick explained. "Inpatient rehab for 28 days or outpatient treatment." Dick waited for Babs to drop his hand, but she didn't.

"What's the difference?"

"Inpatient she stops the medication and is medically and psychologically managed through her withdrawal. In the outpatient setting she can go on a medication called suboxone that will replace the Percocet with another opiate in carefully controlled doses," Dick explained.

"Like Methadone?" Commissioner Gordon was certainly aware of treatment for narcotic abuse considering that he was in law enforcement, but Suboxone is relatively new in the US.

"Sort of. Unlike methadone, Suboxone has an extra agent that prevents you from taking anything on top of it so there is no risk of continued abuse or overdose." Babs added her second hand to Dick's. In spite of feeling like her skin was crawling, no matter how uncomfortable it felt to be physically touched and whether or not it was conscious, she took the opportunity to be close to Dick.

"What do you want to do, Sweetheart?" Babs' father asked her.

"Outpatient Daddy."

Dick added, "Because Babs has ongoing pain issues coming off the Percocet will be especially difficult. The Suboxone will be able to keep her comfortable and she can come off of it later once her back and nose are fully healed and aren't bothering her anymore."

"What can I do?"

"Just be here for me Daddy." She leaned into Dick further, "Dick is going to go with me to group and individual therapy."

"Thank you for helping my little girl, Dick, but do you have time for it?"

"Of course he does Daddy, or he wouldn't have offered!" Babs said, her irritibility from the withdrawal symptoms coming through.

"Babs' recovery is what's important," Dick smiled at Babs to reassure her. She leaned in further and put her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't it great that Dick is there for me?" Babs asked her father.

"Yes, of course it is, Sweetie," Commissioner Gordon replied with a kind smile.

"I think I'm going to lie down in my old room Daddy."

"I'll get things lined up Babs, get some rest," Dick said and Babs gave him a hug.

The men stood and watched Babs leave.

Jim Gordon placed his hand on Dick's shoulder. "I had no idea this was going on. I can't thank you enough for your help and support. It is above and beyond the call of duty isn't it?"

"Not at all. Babs is a good friend."

"Well, it is very kind of you Dick, but I have to ask about what your girlfriend thinks about you helping Babs."

"Believe it or not Commissioner, it was Kori's idea that we help her and she was the one that lined up the right people to call."

"Really? Wow, that's quite a woman you have there."

"You have no idea."

TtTtTtTtTt

"I can try to hold dinner for Master Dick," Alfred said as Kori tried to busy herself in the kitchen in spite of Alfred's protests.

"It is up to you Alfred, but I imagine Richard will be gone for a few more hours."

"Very well. Do you wish to eat with Master Bruce now then?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you Alfred."

Once in the dining room and getting settled, as if on cue, Bruce Wayne walked into the room. "Dick said he'd be out visiting Babs for awhile, but hasn't he come home yet?"

"Not yet, Bruce." Kori said, struggling to keep her tone casual, "I believe you are aware that she has had difficulty coming off her pain medication after too many months on it. She has decided to stop her medication now so Richard is helping her as she goes through withdrawal and starts treatment."

"Dick did mention something about it. Did she decide on inpatient or outpatient?"

"I believe outpatient treatment on Suboxone."

"Is that easier or harder on you?"

Kori blinked at hearing the direct question and kept her answer objective. "There is actually more success with outpatient so she has the best chance for recover. Up to 88% with the outpatient treatment she is going to be receiving."

"But Dick is going to be her support person," Bruce countered pointedly.

"Yes."

"And you are alright with that?"

Kori suppressed a sigh and tried to smile,"Barbara is Richard's friend and she needs him. Her welfare is important to both of us."

"You are a very understanding woman Kori."

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was nearly midnight and Kori gave up on seeing Richard. She tossed the magazine she had been leafing through aside and settled down in her bed to get some rest. She was already wishing that she had insisted on going with him. She trusted Richard but again found herself skeptical of Babs' intentions. Kori knew that the next few days were key to Babs' recovery and she tried not to worry about it as she tried to fall asleep without Richard with her for the first time in over a week. She hadn't even gone to sleep once without at least one last 'good night' phone call from Richard since they started dating.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was surprised that when she awoke it was already light outside and she hadn't even heard from Richard. They had been together almost continuously and shared so much and now she felt his absence acutely; especially because she was in his home without him.

She took a shower in the attached bathroom of her guest room and dressed for the day. Alfred was already busy in the kitchen when Kori entered it at 7:45 AM.

"Good morning, Miss Koriand'r"

"Good morning, Alfred."

She paused before asking the obvious question and Alfred noted that she was uncomfortable.

"Master Dick did contact me. He did not want to disturb your sleep. He will fill you in later but apparently it was a difficult night for Miss Barbara and Master Dick stayed with her at her father's home. He will contact you as soon as he can, but they are planning to meet with the doctor this morning and for the treatment to begin today."

Kori felt a pang of jealousy and then scolded herself. She had nothing to be jealous of. Babs was going through a lot and the sooner she got help the better it would be for all of them.

TtTtTtTtTt

It wasn't that Babs was having a good time. She was having a horrible time. She barely made it through the night, even with Dick holding her hand, and now she was on her way to meet her new doctor, start the treatment and face the demons that even unintentional addiction to drugs leads to.

Dick was exhausted physically and emotionally. He had been up with Babs all night and he was missing Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was midafternoon and Alfred walked onto the terrace where Kori sat. She was looking over a paper that had been submitted months ago to a nursing journal, now marked up for resubmission to the editors. At least she could get her mind off of her lack of freedom with a little work. Even if her new found notoriety prevented her from _going_ to work, at least there was work she could still do.

"Pardon me, Miss Koriand'r, but I wish to discuss your birthday party Saturday night with you."

"Yes Alfred?" Kori said with a smile and set aside the hard copy of her paper, now covered with perhaps too much red pen marks.

"If you would, could you please look at this list?"

She nodded and took the two pages that Alfred was showing her. On it was the names of most of her coworkers and friends from the hospital along with a few names of friends in Philadelphia.

"Is this guest list complete?" Alfred asked. "Master Dick wanted me to confirm this with you and then to make plans for our guests' stay."

"Their stay?"

"Master Bruce and Master Dick feel that it is better to have your birthday party guests to stay after the party here at the mansion. That way they cannot fall prey to the paparazzi nor do we have to worry about anyone drinking and driving."

Kori only said "I see," quietly. She wished she had been in the loop for this one. Actually, at that moment she didn't want a party at all, not that she would say anything. She looked over the list and saw nothing amiss, "this looks fine, thank you Alfred. Is there anything I can do?"

"Now Miss Koriand'r," Alfred answered in a kind voice, "this is_ your _party, and Master Richard wants to handle it himself." He paused briefly, "With my help of course."

Kori smiled at that. She wanted to say something but was far too polite to and Alfred knew it, so he added, "we will work on the menu together tomorrow if you wish, but it needs to be our secret."

"Thank you Alfred," Kori said with a bit of a now conspiratory smile. At least she'd have something she could do then.

TtTtTtTtTt

It had been nearly 24 hours since Kori had seen Richard. Sure, Babs was going through drug withdrawal, but Kori was going through her own withdrawal of sorts from missing her boyfriend. She hated this feeling of dependency but they had been together continuously and had become so close and now she couldn't even say hello to him. She found herself wishing she was just back in the embassy and back to her life before the horse show and the world's awareness that she was in fact the Princess of Tamaran.

TtTtTtTtTt

Sorry its another kinda boring chapter. There is a lot of things coming up soon though, I promise! Thank you for reading and please review!

LJ


	45. Chapter 45

Here is the next chapter in our tale. My muse is a bit sluggish of late, plus I've been sick and there has been the pressures of the holidays. I imagine the next update will be after Christmas so Merry Christmas to all! After that, I'll do my best to update at least weekly.

And if you want a seasonal story, please check out my new minific 'Winter Solstice', another AU Dick/Kori story. It is pure fluff.

A quick note: Many aspects of Dick's personality are in play as he is being pulled in a few directions at once. Hopefully its not overdone as he is at times vulnerable and at others he is his cocky, more playboy pre-Kori self. More notes after the story.

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 45

.

Therapy

.

It was Tuesday evening, and Kori hadn't seen or heard from Dick. She considered asking Alfred if she could dine in her room but did not wish to appear rude and as it turned out Bruce had invited Selina over for dinner as well as Dr. Chase Meridian, who Kori had been anxious to meet.

After Alfred informed Kori of the dinner guests, she made her way to the formal living room for introductions and cocktails before dinner. Kori thought that there was a surprising lack of tension in the air between Chase and Selina, Chase being a former girlfriend of Bruce's, and Selina being the current one.

Chase made Kori feel very comfortable, and although Kori's past wasn't directly discussed, Kori made arrangements for Chase to return Thursday evening for a session. She knew this would have fit into Dick's work schedule, but now that Dick was busy with Babs, she worried that her sessions would be of less importance to him.

Her discomfort obvious, Chase and Selina asked about how she was feeling about Dick helping Babs. Kori held the party line of "Barbara's situation was more important right now. She needs to get into treatment."

"That may be true Kori, and you may believe that, but that doesn't mean you are not allowed to be upset right now. You need Dick now too," Chase said in a compassionate tone.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick reflected as he finally drove to his home about how interesting for lack of a better term his day was. It was the first group session that Babs was to attend and as her support person, Dick was there with her. It was difficult because it was the first time they were to go public with her addiction. Even with the relative anonymity that there was at sessions like these, modeled after Alcoholics Anonymous and Narcotics Anonymous and other '12 Step' programs, it doesn't mean you won't run into people who you know, or who know who you are.

Seeing Roy 'Speedy' Harper was a shock to both Dick and Roy. Dick had no idea Roy was struggling with addiction and obviously Roy would want to keep it private. Not that it didn't happen to professionals like nurses and because he was in treatment it legally could not impact his work. It was unlikely that the ER was the source of Roy's narcotics, as the opiates and controlled substances are always kept under lock and key and two people count the narcs at the beginning and end of every nursing shift. It would turn out that Roy's drug-of-choice was heroin. Yes, it happens to professionals too.

Still, Roy and Dick considered each other nervously, and only had a chance to exchanged pleasantries before the session to begin. Dick noticed Roy with his on-again-off-again girlfriend Jade Nguyen as his support person, who was obviously pregnant. Dick realized just how much he had been out of the loop lately.

Dick also noticed other people's eyes on him. He was somewhat used to it being relatively high profile, but he knew that his recent notoriety as Kori's boyfriend was the likely source of interest, and once again felt a twinge of regret that he was betraying her by all the time he was spending with Babs. Babs noticed this and if anything moved closer to Dick. For whatever reason, women tend to try even harder when the guy's obviously taken. Dick made a mental note to discuss this with Babs later. Theirs was a friendship, plain and simple, and as much as this was supposed to be a confidential meeting, that didn't mean people wouldn't gossip. Dick couldn't believe he hadn't even thought of that. Not for himself, but for Babs and also Kori.

And it didn't help that they were introduced in the classic way in such meetings, using the first name and last initial to protect one's identity. So they were Barbara G. and her support partner Dick G. _Just great_.

After some boring moments and plenty of 'me, me, me' talk that happens in group therapy, it was break time for a cup of coffee. To Dick, it seemed like an eternity.

Dick approached Roy and Jade while Babs was off to the bathroom.

"Hey, Roy," he left it unsaid that he was surprised to see him there, or that it would never impact them professionally. "Nice to see you again Jade."

"Hi, Dick," both replied uneasily.

Dick smiled slightly, hoping to put them at ease and asked, "You're coming to Kori's party Saturday, right?"

"Uh, yeah, got your message, sorry I didn't call you back. Things have been really busy. But I'm off and we'll both be there," Roy replied. "And Dick, I didn't get a chance to tell you that Jade and I are expecting a baby."

"That's great guys, congratulations!" Dick replied in the only way one can really handle such news. He thought a few things at once. One was that he was a bit sad for Roy. The relationship he had with Jade was a rocky one at best and he suspected it wasn't just Roy's apparent drug use. Roy was a bit of a philanderer and a serious flirt. He even heard that Roy had been flirting with Kori before Dick and Kori were a couple. Not that that would have occurred in front of Dick. In unspoken guy code Dick had laid claim to Kori upon that first notorious double take.

Dick also had some thoughts about Kori, seeing an image of her being pregnant. He'd later think about how much that simultaneously scared and thrilled him. He wasn't sure when or if he'd mention that to Kori.

Jade excused herself to the bathroom and Roy asked his friend quietly, "Things are good with Kori though, right? I mean, you and Babs-"

"Are just friends. Kori is great, we're just adjusting to all the publicity. She's staying at the manor."

"Yeah Dick, a princess, man I knew she was hot," Roy got a Dick Grayson death glare and backed off, "uh, and you guys were getting close, right? But you have time to support Babs?"

Dick tried not to get exacerbated, but replied tightly,"Yes, things are great, everything will work out fine." He softened a bit, "We'll see you Saturday then."

"Yup, and probably at work and here at Group."

"Looks like I'll be seeing you more than Kori, Roy," Dick joked.

"Yup. People'll probably start talking about us," Roy joked back.

Dick rolled his eyes, "The way things are in the gossip columns, it wouldn't surprise me."

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce, Kori, Selina and Chase were about to go in for dinner when Dick finally arrived home exhausted.

"Master Dick, we can hold dinner for you."

"Thank you Al, I'll be right down."

He showered quickly and came to dinner. Kori's face lit up and Dick got a bit of a goofy grin on his face when they saw each other and this was not lost on the rest of the people in the room. He gave Kori a kiss that lingered for a moment or two. Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably although mostly in jest as he was getting used to the couple's affectionate nature.

"So, steal any cars lately, Dick?" Chase asked Dick as he came over to greet her.

"Chase, I was 16 when that happened! And nice to see you again, too." Dick replied as he blushed and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, you were sixteen Dick, and you knew you weren't allowed to take my car," Bruce reminded him, "It seems like only yesterday..."

Kori smiled politely, but obviously hadn't heard the tale of when Dick 'borrowed' Bruce's new Lamborghini without permission. This set the tone for the rest of the meal, and a tired and irritable Dick Grayson had to work very hard to not get upset as the center of attention. For her part, Kori felt a bit uncomfortable about the teasing of her boyfriend, not that she would say anything to the others, but she certainly didn't join in on the assault. The meal couldn't end quickly enough for the couple.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Star, I am so exhausted sweetheart, but I really need you tonight. Please stay with me in my room tonight," Dick said in a drowsy but husky tone as they walked upstairs.

Kori paused and Dick's shoulders slump as he braced to be told no, "Richard-"

"Please, Kori," he asked, appearing as vulnerable as he felt. "My bed's more comfortable than the one in the guest room."

Kori wanted to be with him but would have been happier if they would stay in her room, away from the rest of the family. "Of course, Richard. I'll just go get some things from my room-"

She turned to leave and he grabbed onto her and pulled her to him, "Don't leave, please, I've missed you so much." Dick hated feeling so needy but he simply wanted if not needed to be with Kori.

Kori smiled, "Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

Dick smiled, obviously relieved, "I'm sure I do."

By the time Kori got under the covers, all Dick was awake enough to do was put his arms around her and then he fell into a deep sleep.

TtTtTtTtTt

The next few days were difficult. Dick was scheduled to work Wednesday and Friday and had daily sessions with Babs while Kori stayed in the mansion, clandestinely helping Alfred plan her party so she would not go mad. She was to see Dr. Meridian everyday, starting Thursday. It was hoped that she and Dick would meet with Chase together at least for one of the early sessions, but his obligations to Babs and the hospital meant that was out of the question. As therapy is want to do, as Kori worked on dealing with her past in Tamaran, other issues came up including those with Richard.

TtTtTtTtTt

On Wednesday, it was Dick's first shift back in the ER and he reported in at 7 PM, but for him, work was hardly a refuge. Of course, there was the inevitable unsolicited comment by Kitten, "So Dickie-poo, your new girlfriend is a princess is she? Why does she even bother working? I guess it took someone of royalty to replace my place in your bed... of course I'm sure that she can't show you as good of a time as I can."

He ignored Kitten, but there were plenty of other comments and questions from the staff. _I don't need __this. Maybe I should have just taken a leave of absence for a few weeks._

"Oh I know who you are! You're engaged to that princess!" exclaimed Dick's patient as he was poised to start his examination.

It wasn't the first time that shift he was recognized by his patients or their family members. He paused wondering if he should bother correcting her about being 'engaged', but luckily, or unluckily, Tara was there.

"Dr. Grayson and Miss Anders are not engaged, Mrs. Siegel," Tara said.

"You mean not engaged _yet_," Mrs. Siegel shot back with a wink.

"That's right!" Tara said. Dick rarely got flustered at work, but he couldn't stop the blush.

He also felt a twinge of guilt: he had barely spoken to Kori since they got home and hadn't seen her at all that day. And now he was scheduled until 7 AM and would be sleeping until Babs had group therapy at 5 PM so he'd miss dinner again. He better order Kori flowers or something. It was then he remembered the session with Kori and Chase. He really needed to be there. He had no idea how difficult this was going to be.

After assessing Mrs. Siegel and diagnosing her 'chief complaint', Tara opened up the surgical pack and set up the tray for Dick. Dick had to concentrate and get down to work. Mrs. Siegel needed that abscess on her back drained. Oh, the glamor that is life in the ER...

TtTtTtTtTt

In the movie 'Batman and Robin', Dick 'borrows' the Batmobile. Robin/Dick was Chris O'Donnell and his costume looked a lot like Nightwing's. At one point (a long time ago), O'Donnell was supposed to play Nightwing opposite Tyra Banks as Starfire in a Teen Titans movie. It was obviously completely scrapped.

Dr. Chase Meridian appeared only in the Batverse in the movie 'Batman Forever' as Bruce Wayne's as well as Batman's love interest and was played by Nicole Kidman. She 'chose' Bruce over Bats.

People will talk about Dick and Roy together ;-) Had to poke fun at this popular slash pairing.

Roy did struggle with heroin addiction in the comics, starting when he had a big fight with his mentor, father and partner, the Green Arrow, Ollie Queen.

Jade Nguyen was the villain Cheshire and she did have a daughter, Lian, with Roy. The character list appeared in the early chapters of this fic and will be relisted for the upcoming chapter for Kori's birthday party.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	46. Chapter 46

Wow, sorry guys. I have actually been working on this chapter since before Christmas and even the following one (and not to mention the story's end is written), but was having trouble getting this together. I also had to keep playing with Kori's character to get it true to this story – she is very different here than in "Where Have You Been All My Life", "Winter Solstice" and "Politics as Usual". By the way if you haven't seen it, "Where Have You Been All My Life" is complete at 21 chapters and 63,000 words.

Anyway, thanks for bearing with me, I will do my best to update much more frequently!

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 46

.

Charm

.

Somehow, Kori and Richard had survived until Friday evening. Vic had taken pity on Dick and covered his Friday night shift in the ER so that Richard could be well rested. Dick had done a perfectly fine job during his Wednesday shift, but in a conversation with Dick on Thursday morning, the stress was obvious: he was pulled in too many directions.

"I don't know what to do Vic," Richard said while the men sat with their cups of coffee. Vic was coming on at 7 AM and Vic was signing off. "When I suggested to Babs that her father attend her Saturday group therapy session with her, she flipped. I mean, my girlfriend is having her 30th birthday and we have barely seen each other and if I go to the session from 12-2, there is no way I'll be ready for the party and the guests, let alone have any time with Kori."

"And you'll be coming off a 12 hour shift. When do you plan to sleep?" Vic asked thoughtfully.

"I don't," replied Dick, doing his best to sound not nearly as miserable about the prospect as he really was.

"Look man, I owe you. Let me cover Friday 7 P – 7 A for you. That should improve the situation. But hold the line with Babs. You said her father wants to be involved, let him take her."

"Vic, that's a great offer and I'll take you up on it, thanks," Dick sounded relieved, he then continued, "but are you going to still makle the party? I'd hate for you to miss it..."

"I'll be there. We have nothing else planned on Saturday so I can sleep all day if I need to."

"Oh good. With Babs, I'll try holding the line as you suggested, but she's making me feel pretty guilty. She's been calling a lot and needs a lot of ego stroking."

"I know she's your friend and your ex, but isn't she seeing Red?"

"Yes, but I think she's planning on ending it."

"Man, I hate to ask you, but is Babs using this situation and your generosity to get close to you again? Remember how upset she was at the polo match when she saw you and Kori together."

"I'd like to believe that she is just going through a traumatic time and that she does actually need the support and she has no ulterior motive."

"Well, just be careful. I know how much you love Kori. I don't think you should risk anything there, man."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Get some rest and spend some time with that beautiful girlfriend of yours."

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kory was still recovering from her second session with Dr. Chase Meridian on late Friday afternoon. The first session had been pleasant enough the evening before. Dick had actually made it to the last 20 minutes or so of the session, and the time was filled just outlining for Dr. Meridian all that Kori had gone through in Tamaran along with the history between Kori and Richard.

But the session on Friday afternoon had been difficult. Chase had Kori discuss the bombing itself. After the 90 minute session, there was some feeling of empowerment for Kori. She was in control of what she could remember much better and as she accessed those memories, she started to work through her grief. She felt comfortable with Chase and was very happy for the opportunity to work through her past.

Hopefully Kori could deal with and get a handle on her present situation as well.

TtTtTtTtTt

Vic had covered Richard's shift at the hospital and Babs' therapy sessions only went until about 7 PM, so Kori and Dick could actually enjoy some time together, something both of them needed desperately. After sleeping late that morning and doing some work for Bruce's foundation, Richard was soon off to pick up Babs and yet another day had gone by where Dick and Kori didn't see each other.

Bruce and Selina had dinner plans with friends at a Washington restaurant, and Kory and Richard stayed in of course, dining alone. Alfred wanted to set a romantic scene for the two and had set up a round table on the terrace. He had set their places across from each other.

Dick got home and showered and changed quickly before he went to find Kori. He had really been looking forward to some time alone with her. He actually felt some of the same nervousness he had felt early on in their relationship. When he saw her in her simple dress that hugged her curves, he long hair curled to frame her face, his breath hitched. Then when her face lit up upon seeing him, he was gone. Could he have forgotten how beautiful she was? Not really, but even though they were under the same roof, he had been so distracted.

After Dick had gotten Kori settled in in her chair, he moved his place setting and chair next to her. He sat down and took her hand and was about to kiss her when Alfred returned. Alfred cleared his throat and gave Dick a look and a cocked eyebrow. Dick was not amused but Kori was, having become quite relaxed around Alfred. Kori tried to hide a giggle behind her free hand.

Kori leaned over and kissed Dick's cheek and smiled at him, and he relaxed. "I like having you close to me," she said quietly, "and all to myself."

She didn't mean for those words to be as loaded as they sounded, but realized she could be misinterpreted. She had vowed to herself not to add to Dick's stress, or at least try not to.

"Richard, I have looked forward to being with you," she looked through her lashes, being a bit flirtateous. Richard had always had so much of an affect on her, and as the relationship had progressed, she had found a thing or two she could do to take advantage of that, "I love you and I love being with you."

Richard couldn't help but smile and relax at that. Plus he knew none of this, none of his stress was her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"I love you too, Kori, so much," he replied, hearing Alfred's footsteps moments before he kissed her on the lips. Dick only paused for a moment and then captured her lips for a lingering kiss.

Alfred waited patiently for the couple to finish before he served their dinner. He was tempted to make a comment to Dick, but thought better doing anything else. He knew how trying this time was for 'the young master'.

The meal was wonderful as always and for the first time in days, Dick was able to live in the moment, and the couple was able to rekindle their special relationship. Just during the time it took to eat the meal, things were feeling back on track. They still had all the stress of their current situation, and it was a nice reminder of what they had together.

The sun set very late that time of year, nearly at 8:30 PM, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, they enjoyed the sunset together from that West-facing terrace.

"I've missed this," Dick said to Kori, as he held her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"As have I," she replied.

TtTtTtTtTt

They decided to retire after the sunset and headed toward his room. Kori had decided ahead of time not to fight Richard if he wanted her in his room. She wanted more privacy and wasn't 100% comfortable being so open about sharing a bed, but Dick had been right: his bed was bigger and more comfortable. And they really were not flaunting things.

"Are you sure you're okay staying in my room?" Dick asked as they walked up the stairs, holding hands.

"I'm fine Richard, I just want to be with you," Kori replied. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper and she added playfully, "Plus, I already have a toothbrush there."

He smiled. Yes, things were back on track, at least for now. "That you do. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"If you do, that would be great. I am just so glad to be with you."

The door was barely closed when Richard had pulled Kori into his embrace and gave her a kiss. She responded to him, kissing him back enthusiastically.

"Kori, I want more," he said in a husky tone.

"Richard?" Kori wasn't quite sure what he meant by more.

"I want more, I want to be with you more. I miss being with you all the time."

Kori was somewhat relieved, "I miss it too. I knew we would not have as much time together when we came home. I am happy that we are able to be together at night, but I would prefer to spend time with you when we are awake."

"Awake and not exhausted," Dick added.

"I will take what I can get."

"You're wonderful, and I appreciate your support and patience with work and Babs. But, I know you need me too."

"I do need you, Richard."

"I'll make every effort to be there for you."

"I know, and you need time for yourself. Have you even gotten over to the barn since we've been home?"

"No but I'll get there soon, I'm sure." Richard paused, slightly nervous again, "I have something for you Kori," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, measuring approximately 1" x 8".

Kori gasped a bit. She really wasn't used to this much fuss, although she certainly liked Dick's attention.

"My birthday is tomorrow, Richard," Kori replied, a smile on her face.

"I know, and I have a few more gifts for tomorrow," he said, amused as he saw a blush creep across her cheeks.

"Richard, you don't have to-"

"Kori, I want to. You are my girlfriend and I love you and it's your 30th birthday."

"Alright, thank you."

He handed her the box and she opened it and she gasped again when she saw the gold charm bracelet.

"Oh Richard, it's beautiful," she breathed, picking it up and examining he delicate charms.

"I'm glad you like it. Here, let me explain to you about the charms I've chosen," he started. "Each of them have a significance to us. A caduceus for our work in medicine, an elephant playing polo to commemorate our second date, a tennis racket to commemorate our love of tennis, a horse to commemorate going to the horse show with me, and an orchid as the national flower of Tamaran."

"Oh Richard, I don't think anyone has ever done anything so thoughtful for me..."

"I want to be sure that you are reminded of me and all the fun we've had since we started dating, and also our past."

"Thank you. This is the most wonderful gift I have ever received."

"You're welcome."

As her eyes were transfixed on the bracelet, Richard pulled her in for a cuddle and planted some kisses on her cheek

"You have been so busy, and you put so much thought and effort. Thank you so much for this, Richard."

"I hope to add more charms as we make more memories together, Kori"

"I would love that."

"Here, let me put this on," Richard said as he clasped the bracelet around her thin wrist, "its a perfect fit."

"Yes it is."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori initiated a kiss that soon turned passionate. They had had such little time together since they got to the manor and it had been days since they were able to be close. They soon moved to the bed. In the back of her mind, Kori worried about the degree of passion that they were sharing that night, but also knew that Richard would stop before things would get out of hand.

But they never got the chance, when Dick's cell rang.

"Fuck!" Dick exclaimed and Kory gasped. She did not like hearing him say that word. "Sorry, Star."

Dick gave her a kiss as he rolled off of her to retrieve his phone.

"Who is it?" Kori asked, pretty certain she already knew.

"Babs," Dick said as he the on button, "Hey, Babs."

There was a pause as Dick listened intently to Babs. Kori was at a lost. She started to pull herself together and started to get up but Dick grabbed her arm.

"Uh, Babs, hold on a sec," he paused to listen to the response on the other end of the line. "Please Babs, give me a minute."

This time he didn't wait for Babs' response and covered the phone, "Kori, baby, don't go."

Kori worked to keep her tone light, "I am going to return to my room so you may speak to Babs in private."

"Star, I'll just be a minute," his tone was nearly pleading.

"Robin," she replied using his nickname as she occasionally did, doing her best to smile and be supportive, "just call or come get me when you are ready. I love you." She might as well act as charming as she could. As her mother always said, you get more honey than you do with vinegar.

Kori gave him a quick kiss and was on her way. Dick staring in disbelief at the door as she shut it behind her. He silently prayed that she'd understand and that this wouldn't be going to be a long night.

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review. Poor Kori, and it's almost her birthday too! I'm getting back in the groove with this story and will update soon!

LJ


	47. Chapter 47

Sorry guys. I was sidetracked working on this and then haven't been able to upload for a few days now. I finally was able to cut and paste (thanks for the suggestion sparklebluelemon). I was having trouble with this chapter, but I think it pulled together fairly well. As I've said, the end of this story is written, it is just difficult getting there!

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 47

.

Preparty Time

.

It was a fairly warm day and fortunately not particularly humid. The weather even in the early parts of June in Washington, DC can be pretty sticky. The weather appeared to be cooperating for Kori's part; it was unclear if the rest of the Universe would be cooperating as well.

Kori was in a very good mood, having had a wonderful evening with Richard the night before. Or rather she _was_ having a wonderful evening with Richard before Babs called him. She had gone back to her room and listened to some music and did some light reading. She almost cried at one point but she told herself she was being silly. They hadn't been home a week yet, and Babs was in the beginning of her treatment and needed support. Babs and Richard had been friends for a number of years and it was a situation where Babs needed her friends. And anyway, Richard had recently chosen Kori over Babs, and he had been extremely clear about it. Plus, if Babs' recover was slowed or unsuccessful, it would be harder on all of them.

Kori fell asleep some time after 1 AM alone and in the guest room.

Babs' conversation with Dick during her call had her dissolving into a crying jag, and at her request, he had gone over to her father's house to speak with her in person. He felt guilty about not telling Kori he was leaving, but after talking on the phone to Babs until after midnight, he figured that Kori would already be asleep, so he decided to slip out. When he returned at about 3 AM, after Babs' was calmed and reassured, he decided to go to Kori's room.

Richard hadn't stopped thinking about being with Kori earlier that evening. After their romantic dinner, they had what was almost the first time they'd had together since coming home from the horse show when they weren't falling into bed exhausted. She had been so happy with the charm bracelet he had given her. He was so relieved that she liked it and that she really appreciated that thought that had gone into it.

He also couldn't stop thinking about how passionate things had been between them after that in his room. He thought about it on the way too and from Barbara's. He was so tired, so stressed, and he wanted to get closer to her. Much closer.

When he told Kori that he wanted 'more' when they first got to his room, or rather when it slipped out, he heard Kori's wary reaction loud and clear. As an explanation, he told her that he wanted to have more time with her when she asked what he meant. That was partially true, but he wanted more physically too. However, he was self aware enough to know that in addition to the attraction and the love between them, what he was really looking for was comfort and an escape, and well, pleasure.

Kori looked so beautiful sleeping in the moonlight when Richard came into her room. His fatigue, emotional as well as physical, along with his overwhelming desire for her, gave him pause. They were waiting, it had been discussed and decided. But in spite of this, he had the thought that making love for the first time would be a wonderful thing to do on her 30th birthday. When that idea and the images that went with it crossed his mind, he almost went back to his own room. He deliberated as he watched her slow, even breathing. After a time, he decided he wanted to stay but couldn't completely trust himself at the moment, so he laid down in bed next to her, fully dressed less his shoes and on top of the covers.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori woke before first light and smiled when she saw Richard. She considered whether or not to wake him and get him undressed and under the covers with her. Sprawled out on his belly making the lightest of snoring noises, Richard appeared to be quite soundly asleep, so she let him stay that way. Kori smiled as she fell back asleep - at least he tried to spend the night with her.

Kori woke again at about 9 o'clock and Richard was still asleep in the same position. She got out of bed and gathered up her clothes for the day and took them with her to the shower. She stopped to admire her new charm bracelet and the fact that Richard had put so much effort into it warmed her to her toes.

Once showered and dressed, Kori took another glance at her sleeping boyfriend. She was fine with letting him sleep. He obviously needed it.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Miss Koriand'r, Good morning and happy birthday," Alfred said in his friendly cordial tone. He knew Dick's plan for surprising Kori with breakfast in bed was ruined. He was prepared for Dick to get up earlier to bring it to her, but he never came down and Alfred had gone to switch off Dick's alarm clock in his bedroom. Alfred being Alfred, he was well aware of Dick's whereabouts that morning.

"Good morning, Alfred," Kori replied in her chipper voice. Growing comfortable with Alfred, and certain that everyone knew that Richard and Kori were spending their nights together, she barely blushed when she added, "Richard is sleeping quite soundly in my room. I will wake him in an hour or so so he can take Barbara to her appointment on time."

"What can I get you this morning, Miss Koriand'r?" Alfred offered.

"Just tea for now, thank you Alfred. I'll have breakfast with Richard when he gets up."

"Very well," Alfred motioned to the breakfast trays lined up on the kitchen counter, "Perhaps you can have the breakfast in bed that he had planned for you at that time."

Kori again was warmed by Richard's thoughtfulness. She smiled and said, "That sounds great."

TtTtTtTtTt

A short time later, Alfred prepared breakfast for Kori and Richard as she chatted with him about the festivities later in the day. He helped her by carrying one of the trays to her guest room and then Alfred set the tray down and made his leave.

Kori went over the bed and stopped briefly to look at her boyfriend one last time as he slept lying on his stomach before crawling into bed next to him and waking him up, "Time to get up, Richard."

"Too tired," Richard mumbled and he pulled her under him, "you stay."

Kori giggled and kissed him, "You need to get up Richard, you have the appointment with Babs at Noon."

Richard groaned as he was finally getting his bearings, "Oh, Kori, I'm sorry, I was supposed to bring you breakfast... Happy birthday, Star."

"Thank you and I have brought you the breakfast in bed," Kori said as she wriggled out of his grasp and walked across the room and picked up a tray and brought it to him.

"But I was supposed to bring you breakfast in bed."

"It is my birthday, Richard, and I would rather bring it to you."

"Maybe on my birthday, _I'll_ bring _you_ breakfast," he replied.

Kori blushed slightly in response and Dick chuckled at that; she looked so adorable that way.

"Thank you for this, and for letting me sleep. I love you, Star."

"I welcome you," Kori replied, "and I love you too, Robin."

TtTtTtTtTt

Even though the party was later that night, Karen had called earlier in the week and insisted that she come over before the party to keep Kori company. So Karen came over to Wayne Manor about noon that Saturday where Kori had now been holed up for nearly a week with Tara and Rachel in tow. It was probably not a coincidence that the girls were coming over when Dick was going to be out with Babs at her group therapy sessions.

"Greetings! Welcome!" Kori said, excited to see her friends, and getting into the spirit of the day.

"Happy Birthday, Girl!" Karen said as she entered the manor, carrying her overnight bag. She gave Kori a quick hug.

"Thank you, please come in everyone!"

"Happy Birthday, Kori!" Tara said, as she hugged Kori as well. "I've really missed you! Work is not the same without you."

"I have missed you as well."

Rachel clasped Kori's hands and gave her a small smile, "Hello, Kori. Nice to see you and happy birthday."

"Thank you, Rachel. Thank you all for coming to spend my day of birth with me!"

"Our pleasure," Karen said, "I have a bathing suit for you, as you requested." Kori hadn't been out as she continued to avoid the press and didn't have a bathing suit. It was a perfect day to be by the pool, relaxing before the party that night, so Karen picked her up one.

"Let's get changed upstairs," Kori said, "and I'll show you to your rooms."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Oh, Karen, thank you for picking this up for me, but is it not revealing?" Kori said as she inspected the lavender bikini.

"That's why I got you the matching cover up! Here," Karen handed over the sheer cover up, in a matching color.

"Thank you, alright, this might do..." Kori held the cover up against her, "but Karen, this seems very see through."

"Don't worry, it'll look great and besides, it might be your birthday, but I think Dick deserves a present too."

Kori rolled her eyes and gave a little shrug. She decided she should relax a bit, that Karen was right, and a mischievous smile crossed her face and she was off to change into her new swim clothes.

TtTtTtTtTt

The girls sat out by the large swimming pool behind Wayne Manor talking while eating a light lunch.

"So really, Kori, how are you holding up?" Karen was the one who asked, but all three girls had wanted to asked the question.

"I am fine," Kori replied.

"And how about all the time Dick is spending with Babs with her rehab and everything?" Karen then asked.

Kori's eyes flashed in surprise. _Who else knew about Babs' problem? _She certainly hadn't told anyone and doubted that Richard would have. "You know about that?"

"Yes. Victor told me and I told Rachael and Tara," Karen responded.

Kori knew acutely the pain of personal information becoming public. "I believe it is not public knowledge, please do not tell anyone else."

"Don't worry. Vic just told me because he was worried about you, and I told Rachel and Tara so they could be there for you too."

"Why?" Kori's eyes narrowed a bit. The subtext was not lost on her, however: Dick and Babs were spending time together, the two had a history, and Dick had a wandering eye in the past.

"Just if you need us for anything," Karen explained.

"We're your friends Kori, you can lean on us too," Rachel added.

"Yeah Kori, you are stuck here, as nice as this place is, and Dick is pretty busy with work and Babs. You need people to talk to, you need an outlet," Tara said sincerely.

Kori decided not to get defensive. Her friends were trying to help but obviously were concerned about her and were worried about Dick based on his poor history with women. "Thank you very much, I appreciate your concern but I assure you I am fine and Richard and I are very happy together."

"And how was your week away?" Tara asked and then added, "I mean before the whole paparazzi nightmare."

Kori smiled, she couldn't help it when she thought back on their wonderful week away at the horse show. "Great."

"Is that all you have to say about it?" Tara asked.

"It was wonderful. We got to spend a lot of time together and we have gotten close."

"So you did get close?" Karen asked, the words obviously loaded but Kori wasn't going to go into detail.

"Yes, we became very close. As it turns out, Richard and I actually knew each other when we were much younger, back in Tamaran."

"What?"

"How?"

"You did?"

Kori filled her friends in on how she and Richard had met and why they didn't remember each other until that night in Devon. Her friends were astounded by the news, and were more than happy to agree not to say anything. Kori's royal status was now public knowledge, but that detail about her relationship with Dick Grayson had not been made public and she wanted to keep it that way. Maybe the public attention wouldn't continue too much longer and she could go back to a normal life.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the girls talking about much lighter topics and Kori found herself really relaxing and enjoying herself. She was finally really looking forward to her party. She had missed all her friends a great deal.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Did you have a good afternoon with the girls?" Richard asked when he met Kori in her room. It was after 7 PM and the other guests were due at 8 PM. She was dressed for the party in a white dress with a halter top type neckline. She proudly wore both the amethyst necklace that he had given her while they were away and her new charm bracelet.

"Yes! It was most glorious to spend the day with my friends," she walked toward him and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad. Speaking of glorious, you look wonderful this evening."

"Thank you Richard. I really love my bracelet, I cannot thank you enough."

"Kori, you're welcome and I just have a few more things for you for your birthday."

"But Richard," Kori protested, "the bracelet is perfect, I don't need anything else."

"It's just a couple things. Here."

Kori opened the large box to find a fencing uniform including jacket, pants, shoes, chest protector and a mask.

"Oh this is wonderful! You remembered that I fenced in college?"

"Of course I do. We talked about it the first night you were in the ER and I won't forget that night. I already have equipment and I thought we could starting sparring with epees."

"Are you challenging me to a duel, Richard?"

"Absolutely."

"Is there going to be a friendly wager?" she asked playfully.

"I was thinking about a_ very_ friendly wager," he replied in a playful tone before his eyes began to smolder and he pulled her in for a searing kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Are you ready for this?"

"I was," she replied honestly, "but I guess I'm wondering just how well everyone is going to handle the paparazzi at the gate. But thank you so much for giving me this party, Richard. No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Well, it is my pleasure and remember, as long as we're together, we'll be okay."

"Yes, as long as we are together, I do believe we will be okay." Kori smiled up at him as she echoed his words, trying her hardest to be positive.

But both left one thing unsaid, _if only they were together more_.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review. Up next, Kori's party. Babs and Xavier will be there - will that spell trouble for Richard and Kori?


	48. Chapter 48

Welcome back to the story. Sorry these chapters are coming slower than I'd like.

Here is the beginning of Kori's birthday party. I didn't put up the characters list, but will next chapter if I use the peripheral characters more than I expect to.

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 48

.

Kori's Party, Part 1

.

He wasn't usually flamboyant with his money, but Richard spared no expense when it came to Kori's party. It was her 30th birthday which was certainly quite a milestone, plus they obviously hadn't had a lot of time socializing since coming home after being away for over a week at the horse show. Kori needed to reconnect with people, and Dick did too. Plus, he really was thinking more and more about their future and he really enjoyed that they were a couple.

The party was 'small' by Dick's standards, only about 40 people, most of whom would be spending the evening in the mansion. They were a mix of friends and coworkers from the ER, Kori's friends from Philadelphia, and, as Gar would call them, some random 'grown ups'.

A brunch was planned for the next morning and people were welcome to participate in a variety of sports activities at the mansion, including swimming, tennis, crochet, badminton, volleyball and basketball. They were prepared for it to be a nice and long as well as a fun celebration.

The grounds outside the manor were beautifully decorated for the party. The table linens, flowers and votive candles were in mauves and pinks with some teal accents. Kori's favorite colors had been incorporated without looking like it was decorated for a Sweet SixteenParty instead of a 30th Birthday celebration. Little white Christmas lights were scattered among some small trees and bushes very sparingly and would add a little extra light once night fell.

The weather was continuing to cooperate into the evening, and the sun was just beginning to right before the guests were set to arrive.

Starting at 8 PM, the party was to begin with a wonderful buffet rather than just cocktails. That Kori knew all about, having secretly worked on the menu with Alfred in an attempt to stay sane that week as she was stuck in the manor and Dick was busy with Babs. What she didn't know about was the band, which was a nice surprise. She enjoyed music and dancing, and was thrilled about.

"Richard, you never told me that a band would be playing!" she said as she bounced up and down in excitement when she saw the band members set up before the party from the window of her room. A temporary dance floor was also set up over the cobblestones of one of the terraces. "Thank you so much!" she said as she gave him one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs.

He did love her enthusiasm and the hugs were always welcome.

"My pleasure," he replied, his smile fading slightly, replaced by desire as he again realized how much he wanted her.

He leaned in for a kiss that he deepened immediately, turning almost bruising and he was uncertain if that was helping or hurting the situation. It didn't help how flushed she looked when their kiss ended, her lips were slightly swollen and a dazed but happy look was on her face. He wanted to bask in her warmth but fortunately or unfortunately, there was a party to host.

"Wow," she breathed willing her knees not to give way.

"Wow is right," he replied and chuckled slightly. He leaned in and began to kiss her again, somehow reining himself in enough to allow things to be much more restrained but still very sensual. He decided at that point that none of this was really helping his situation: he really wanted her.

Not that it would stop him from being as close to her as she would allow. He would never pressure her, but if Kori decided that she no longer wanted to wait, he had to wonder if he might just go along with that amended decision.

The thought of hurting her terrified him. But that was not the only way he could hurt her.

TtTtTtTtTt

People began arriving right at 8 PM and had various stories to report on the lengths to which the paparazzi were going to get comments. At least there hadn't been any helicopter, at least not yet.

Kori was in a very carefree and happy mood, feeling much more relaxed and right at the beginning of the festivities, she was having more fun than she had dared hope.

Richard and Kori stayed together as they greeted their guests. Some introductions needed to be made, but because Richard had done his best to contact all the guests personally, in nearly all the cases with Kori's friends, it was simply placing a name with a face. There were also a few people that were there who Kori did not know.

"Commissioner Gordon, I'm glad you could make it," Dick said as he shook the hand of Barbara's father and one of Bruce's closest friends. "It is my pleasure to present my girlfriend, Kori Anders."

Kori shook the Commissioner's hand. He was not a particularly imposing man, roughly 60 years old with gray hair and mustache.

"Please call me Jim. I have really looked forward to meeting you, Kori. Thank you so much for all your help," he said, leaving it unsaid that he was talking about Babs.

"Pleased to meet you," Kori replied. "Did Barbara not come with you this evening?"

"Not with me, although she sends her regards and hopes to come by a bit later with Xavier."

Kori sensed Dick tensing up. She briefly considered it. It was no secret the men didn't like each other. Could it be more than that?

"I do hope she makes it," Kori said sincerely.

"Thank you for coming, Commissioner," Richard added.

"Come on Dick, how many times have I told you to call me Jim through the years?"

It was Kori's turn to tense up, knowing the history between Dick and Babs.

"Alright sir, uh, I mean Jim," Dick responded, uncharacteristically nervous.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Roy, Jade, I'm glad you decided to come," Richard said, shaking Roy's hand and kissing Jade's cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you, happy birthday," Roy said giving Kori a quick kiss on the cheek, "Kori, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Jade."

"Thank you for coming Roy, please to meet you Jade." Kori noticed the petite Asian woman's pregnant belly, "You are expecting, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Kori."

"You didn't tell her, Dick?" Roy asked, surprised by this.

"No Roy." He thought for a moment as Kori tried to figure out the subtext. He looked around and said softly, "Kori, I'm in rehab right now so Dick knew about the baby," and then turned to his friend, "Thank you man for not saying anything but you could have told Kori."

"I didn't want to make assumptions, Roy."

"Roy, I am glad you are getting help and I will of course not say anything." As a nurse, an opiate addiction can affect employment, although it shouldn't unless the nurse 'diverts' medication – that is, take someone else's medication rather than give it to them. Kori continued, " Stay strong and if there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to contact me. And congratulations again to both of you. You must be very excited."

Roy was more scared than excited, more worried about having a unplanned pregnancy with a woman who he had not always had the best of relationships with. Dick was sad for his friend, although certainly didn't say anything. It was not the time or place.

TtTtTtTtTt

There were so many people at the party who Kori hadn't seen for some time and she was so touched that people made the effort to make it. Taryia and Karras had made it and Karras and Dick regarded each other civilly. Perhaps more awkward was when Karras and Taryia greeted Galfore. How Karras treated Kori when she was young was not something Galfore was every going to truly forgive, not matter how much he liked him personally.

It took some persuasion by Kori and Dick (and Bruce) for Galfore to agree to come, although once there he was pleased to see his little_ bungdorf_ so happy.

"Thank you for coming, Uncle Galfore," Kori said as she hugged her uncle. It again occurred to Dick how imposing the Ambassador was, and wondered how he would have fared as a professional wrestler.

"Happy Birthday, Koriand'r", he then shook Dick's hand and gave him a bit of an icy stare from his green eyes. Eyes which were so similar to Kori's in color but were devoid of the softness and kindness that always shown in hers, "Greetings, Richard Grayson."

Bruce, having noticed Galfore's arrival and Dick's body language, quickly came to his son's rescue and whisked the Ambassador away asking for an update on Tamaranean politics and with promises of fine brandy. Dick couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed and found himself rubbing the back of his neck before Kori leaned up to kiss him. Not many people intimidated Dick and to be saved by his father, well, that was a humbling moment. But Kori's warm smile helped him forget at least for the time being about that huge man that someday was likely to become essentially his father-in-law.

TtTtTtTtTt

As the guests finished arriving and were sitting down with their food, Kori and Richard began to circulate barely letting go of each other's hand. For Kori's friends, they had rarely seen her with a man in any kind of serious relationship and were struck she was even happier than usual. For the people who knew Dick well, his soft demeanor and happiness were striking. Being with a woman was expected, there was always someone on his arm, but to see him this happy was unexpected. And to every single person there that night, it was obvious that they were a couple very much in love.

TtTtTtTtTt

After the first set of five or six songs, people had begun to dance. Soon the band had 'slowed it down' as it were, playing some soft rock and pop standards and allowing couples on the dance floor to slow dance. At that point there was no way that Kori would miss an opportunity to dance with Richard. They had said hello and had conversations with pretty much everyone there and were happy to, for even a minute or two, just be close.

"My turn to dance with the birthday girl," Victor said as he stood to cut in with Karen at his side as the band went into the third song of the set.

"Very well," Kori said with a warm smile.

She loved dancing with Richard but knew she needed to get back to the rest of her friends as well. Richard had been always at her side since the party began. She figured he was being protective of her. Not that she really minded, it just surprised her.

"Come on Karen," Dick said playfully to Vic's fiancee, "I'll do my best not to make Vic too jealous, but no promises."

He shot a quick smile and wink to Kori who giggled softly and winked back. She didn't wink often and the way he was feeling it took significant self control not to take her back into his arms.

"So Kori," Vic said taking a moment to pause as she shifted her focus from Richard to her new dance partner, "are you enjoying your party?"

"I am indeed Victor," she responded with a bright smile.

"Are you staying out of trouble?"

"I believe I do not have a choice," Kori responded, the slightest disappointment in her voice, but then her smile returned.

"Miss your freedom, miss working?"

"I do Victor, very much."

"It's temporary, right? And then it's back to the ER with the rest of us trauma junkies?" he paused, thinking for a moment, "or back to hospice or academics?"

"Any of those options would be wonderful," Kori responded honestly.

Not one to be the cause of ruining her mood, Vic said with sincerity, "he loves you, you know. More than anything."

"I know," she said softly, wistfully.

"Dick has been my main man since he moved into this place, the _manor_," he chuckled as he made the word 'manor' sound the same way Alfred pronounces it, "good times, bad times, rag time – I've seen it all, and I have never seen him as happy as his is with you."

"Thank you Victor."

They talked more and the band finished one song and were beginning the next when Richard and Karen appeared alongside Vic and Kori. In the corner of his eye Dick saw Roy approaching but shot him a look before turning to Kori,saying, "C'mere Star."

"Star?" Vic asked.

"I'll tell you all about it," Karen said, realizing that neither Dick nor Kori had heard him, that they were fully focused on each other.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard pulled Kori flush against him as they danced, and murmured in her ear "I love you."

"I love you as well, but perhaps we need to do the mingling more?"

"They'll all be here until tomorrow afternoon," he said in protest and then conceded, "but you're right. Shall we make the rounds again then?"

"We will meet back on the dance floor in a bit then, yes?" Kori's speech pattern faltered a bit due to her nerves. She wasn't rejecting Richard per se, but she did believe that he was currently doing 'the hovering'.

He looked at her, his face unreadable. She was a grown independent woman, and she could easily fall into the protected princess role of her childhood, tucked away in a beautiful palace or in this case mansion. She didn't want that and she knew that Richard really didn't want her to become dependent and 'cared for'.

"Of course, I didn't mean to smother you-"

"Richard, please no apologies. Let us enjoy the party. I will find you if I need you," she smiled and added, "and if you need me, you will find me, yes?"

"What if I just decide that I miss you?"

"Or if I am missing you? Then we will find each other." She kissed him softly, "thank you for this wonderful party Robin and for loving me."

As she wandered off to mingle, Richard had to wonder why he was becoming so dependent or was he just being overprotective? Was he overcompensating for the time spent with Babs? Or was he worried that something would come between them?

He wasn't sure and he was still thrown by when she called him Robin. It brought up so many emotions and things that he should be working through with Kori and Dr. Meridian, but for the moment, that was put on the back burner behind what Babs needed to work through. He had worried he was putting Babs ahead of Kori, even if it was temporary. He had forgotten that he was also putting Babs in front of himself.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

Next up: More of Kori's Party and Babs and Xavier show up!

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you everyone for your support, patience and dedication to this story. I want to apologize for some awkward writing and will continue to tweak this. It is certainly readable and interesting, just not too smooth quite yet. And at least it's a decent length, roughly 3800 words.

Sorry, the writer's block - for everything except 'Politics as Usual' - is getting ridiculous. Finally I'm updating with some more scenes from Kori's birthday party. There will be more in the next chapter.

I believe I'm getting back into the swing of things with this story. As I've said before, I have the outline for the rest of the story and the final chapter written. I just need to get us there.

And thanks as always to RagingSapphireStorm for encouragement, idea exchange, being there, reminding me I still have this story... you are such a big help!

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 49

Kori's Party, Part 2

.

Character List:

Richard Grayson (Robin/Nightwing) - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders (Starfire) - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone (Cyborg) - ER doctor/Chief of Emergency Medicine

Karen Beecher (Bumble Bee) - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancée

Tara Markov (Terra) - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth (Raven) - ER doctor

Gar Logan (Beast Boy) - ER Nurse

Wally West (Kid Flash) - Paramedic/ER Nurse

Roy Harper (Speedy) - ER Nurse

Jade Nguyen – Roy's pregnant girlfriend

Katrina "Kitten" Moth (Kitten) - Registration Clerk

Jennifer McAllen (Jinx) - Nursing Student, Wally's girlfriend

Xavier Red (Red X) - Plastic Surgeon, Babs' boyfriend

Barbara 'Babs' Gordon (Batgirl) – Socialite, Richard's ex-girlfriend now dating Xavier

Taryia Kalapatt (Taryia) – Tamaranian friend of Kori's, married to Karras, Professor

Karras Kalapatt (Karras) – Tamaranian former fiance of Kori's, married to Taryia, Pilot

Ambassador Galfore (Galfore) – Kori's uncle and the Tamaranian ambassador to the US

Selina Kyle (Catwoman) – Bruce's girlfriend

Chase Meridian (Dr. Chase Meridian) – Psychiatrist, former girlfriend of Bruce Wayne

Bruce Wayne (Batman) – Richard's adoptive father, former US Ambassador to Tamaran.

Alfred Pennyworth (Alfred Pennyworth) – Bruce and Richard's butler and friend and confidant

Jim Gordon (Commissioner Gordon) – Babs' father, the DC Police Commissioner

Brion Markov (Geoforce) – Tara's brother, Geology professor

Rex Mason (Metamorpho) - Archeology professor

Sapphire Stagg-Mason – wife of Rex Mason

Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning) – Statistics professor

Lynn Stewart-Pierce – wife of Jefferson Pierce, Statistics professor

Tatsu Yamashiro (Katana) – Geology professor

Jenniy-Lynn Hayden (Jade) – Professor in Fine Arts

Helena Bertinelli (Huntress) – Economics Professor

.

Mingling with the party guests separately seemed like a good idea to Kori and Richard when they decided to do it. It was just that neither of them were especially good at it, at least not during that evening.

Richard was thinking more and more as time went on that all this seemed so silly, that they needed to be close together and that any distance emotionally or physically was too much of a strain with everything else that was going on. Kori was faring better, very pleased that things at the party going much more smoothly than she had anticipated. She was also naturally social and while Richard was getting out of the house, granted far too often for either Babs' meetings or work, Kori had not left at all. Her main social contact was Alfred. Kori had been so pleased that Karen, Rachel and Tara had spent the afternoon with her: it had really relaxed her, got things in perspective and helped her ready for her birthday celebration.

For a while, Kori and Richard fell into a pattern where they would try to mingle but ended up meeting up with each other again, only to part company again after 10 minutes or so. As they always had since they met, kept an eye out for the other, sharing smiles and glances and more than a few longing looks.

Kori thought about how nice it was that they had such wonderful friends. She wasn't sure if she had ever been quite this content socially. Even with all the constraints at the moment, she was so thankful that she had so many wonderful people in her life. The only other time she was nearly this content was her senior year of college when she was finally coming into her own, free of her shyness, her insecurities as a foreigner, and also free of her near-miss marriage with Karras. She had felt wonderful that year and had enjoyed it so much in spite of the long days in clinical rotations in the hospital and the daunting task of her Senior Thesis.

But now was an even more special time, and her relationship with Richard had a great deal to do with that.

She looked over to where Richard was standing and gave him a wink and a smile. It was obvious to her that he was getting a lot of ribbing from the guys they worked with as he was surrounded by Gar, Wally, Victor and Roy, all of whom were laughing and joking.

Kori moved further away from Dick so that he could continue having fun with his friends and so that she could catch up with her friends from Philadelphia. They were all pretty much in one group. As it happens more often than not, different groups of people in a social setting don't tend to intermingle. It gets better as you get older, but still people tend to gravitate toward the familiar faces.

TtTtTtTtTt

Fortunately Kori was completely out of earshot when a slightly drunk Victor had let it slip that Kori and Richard were waiting to make love, which was wonderful fodder for the guys from the ER.

"I won't believe it until he tells me himself. You and Kori haven't bumped uglies yet?" Roy asked.

"Ah man, I was sure you guys were going to when you were away together at the horse show," Gar whined.

"And what about the pool we had going? You being you we hadn't even considered the possibility of you waiting, Dick," Wally said. "It wasn't even an option any of us even considered. Now we are going to have to give the money back to everyone."

"What are you talking about?" Dick growled although he knew exactly what they were talking about. The ER staff bet on _everything_ and they were always a bit too interested in his private life.

He wasn't surprised that ever so briefly, no one dared to say anything.

"What!? Did you even think about Kori? It's up to her you know!" Dick said strongly, feeling the need to defend her honor.

"Sure, I mean..." Gar started but he never did know when to just keep his mouth shut, so in spite of himself he continued, "but you could charm the pants off a-"

"Shut it, Grass Stain," Vic said, clamping a hand over Gar's mouth, something most people had seen Rachel do once or twice, "something tells me this is not a joking matter."

"Sorry, dude," Gar said to Dick.

Dick gave all of them a hard look. Waiting hadn't really bothered him until the last few days, not that he would tell his friends. Not that he would necessarily tell Kori. He still knew deep down that she was worth waiting for, but it would be so nice for them to be able to connect at that level.

"How 'bout those Mets?" Wally said, hoping to end the awkward silence.

TtTtTtTtTt

Taryia sought out Kori so she could catch up with her alone after Kori had moved on to another group of people after visiting with her Philadelphia friends. Taryia had not so subtly asked her husband Karras to let her do this on her own and Karras fell into conversation with Helena Bertinelli, Rex Mason, and Jefferson Pierce, all colleagues of Taryia's that Karras had gotten to know well socially through the years. He was thankful for the familiar faces. Galfore was really the only other person he knew there well other than Kori, and Galfore had never really forgiven Karras for his behavior during his engagement to Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hello again, birthday girl," Taryia said as she met up with Kori who was talking with Rachel, Tara and Karen by the fountain on one of the terraces. Kori gave her an enthusiastic hug and then introduced her around.

The three women chatted on various topics, but Taryia wanted to speak with Kori privately. She had waited as long as she could but the waves of nausea were getting overwhelming. The transition from the first to second trimesters of her pregnancy was still a week or so away, and hopefully then there will be some relief from the exhaustion, nausea and vomiting.

"May I borrow Kori for a minute?" Taryia asked.

"Sure, hopefully we'll start seeing her regularly at work again soon," Karen said with a wink.

"Your lips to God's ears," Kori said with a giggle. It was one of her favorite expressions and one of the few colloquialisms that she ever remembered.

She and Taryia headed back into the manor, "Thank you so much for coming down so much Taryia. How are you feeling?"

Taryia spoke in Tamaranian, "Very queasy and tired to be honest, but that is normal. How are you, Koriand'r? You can call me any time, you know that, if you ever need me. I am just sorry I have not had a chance for us to talk before about the publicity and having to stay here. "

Kori replied in Tamaranian, "I will not lie and say it is easy. But the publicity and being forced to stay here is not the worst of it." The wine and being with a dear friend had loosened her up a bit. She had not wanted to complain to anyone, even a friend, but she couldn't stop herself.

"How bad could it be? I imagine it is nice for you and Richard to see each other all the time."

"It would be nice if I did see him all the time, but that is not the case. You see Richard-" Kori paused. She had said too much. It physically made her ill to think about breaking Babs' confidence.

"Everything is alright with Richard, is it not?"

"Yes and no. As it is turning out, he is very busy with work and helping a friend through a difficult time."

Taryia's eyes narrowed a bit, "What kind of friend and what kind of difficult time?"

"Well, I really can not say..."

"Kori! We are speaking in Tamaranian and no one is near enough to hear us even if they could understand us."

"It is confidential Taryia," Kori replied meekly.

"Alright, I need to get to the bathroom, another normal but unhappy side effect of pregnancy. Then you are going to tell me what you feel you can in Tamaranian, hopefully distracting me from my nausea."

"Taryia, let me get you crackers, or we can sit down-"

Taryia waved her friend off, "Do not fuss over me. The best thing will be if you distract me. Whoever called it morning sickness didn't know what time of day it was."

"Taryia, how Americanized are you?" Kori teased, "Complaining about a pregnancy like that! Tamaranians are strong and resilient!"

"Lies, all lies!" Taryia shot back with a laugh. "Just you wait until you are with child!"

Kori thought about how much she'd like that, morning sickness, swollen ankles, stretch marks and all. She could picture it, with Richard talking to the baby in her rounded belly, spooning at night...

"Kori?.... Kori? Are you daydreaming?"

"Huh? Yes, a bit," Kori replied sheepishly.

They made it just in time to the bathroom off of Taryia's guestroom for her to succumb to her 'morning' sickness.

"Ugh, why is this happening to me?" Taryia moaned after she rinsed out her mouth.

Kori was in the room with Taryia. As a nurse as well as the friend, she was not one to leave someone alone even if it was an unpleasant situation.

"It is happening because you are pregnant," Kori told her friend, trying to be supportive and as encouraging as possible. "It will be worth it, you will see, and this will be forgotten as soon as the baby is born. Otherwise no one would have a second."

"That is what I have heard but I will never forget this."

"Yes you will. Knowing you, you will have four or five children."

Taryia belched in a most unladylike manner and Kori dissolved into giggles.

Taryia glared and then laughed at her predicament, "You like to see me like this Kori, don't you?"

"Of course not Taryia! However, I am so excited that you are having a baby! I imagine he or she will have all the classic features of a Tamaranian: auburn hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. I can't wait to meet the little _bungorf_!"

"I wonder what your babies with Richard will look like."

"Taryia-"

"I know you Koriand'r and I am sure you have thought about it."

"...."

"Fess up, Kori. Do you think they will have red hair, blue eyes, no tan?"

"No, I imagine green eyes, black hair, and the tan..." Kori said wistfully.

"I knew you have been thinking about it!"

"Those are girlish daydreams only, Taryia. I have only had those dreams of the day because I have had plenty of time on my hands lately."

"But they are fun daydreams!"

"I must admit, they are some of the most pleasant ones I can imagine."

TtTtTtTtTt

Taryia wanted to get back to the subject of Richard helping his 'friend' and not having much time with Kori.

"So what is Richard helping his friend with? And if you say Lamaze classes I will personally make sure he-"

"No, of course not! Nothing like that! You really do have babies on the brain, don't you?" Kori replied, hoping for a change in subject.

Taryia didn't respond. Her attention was the view from the window, as she looked down onto the couples on the dance floor.

"Taryia?"

"This friend of Richard's isn't another redhead, is she?"

"She is. Why?"

"Well, he's dancing with a redhead right now and it's not you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori did her best to calm Taryia, to reassure her that Babs and Richard were just friends. She did admit that Babs and Richard had been a couple for two years but that it was a number of years ago. Kori wasn't sure if between Taryia's Tamaranian temper and her pregnancy hormones that she was going to be able to stay calm. Kori resigned herself to the fact that Taryia would say something to Richard and / or Babs. Kori thought again as to whether she should tell Taryia about the nature of Babs' problem and why Richard was helping her, but again, Kori knew the importance of keeping a secret. Even when she suspected that Babs had not kept _her_ secret.

Taryia was heading outside fast and Kori could barely keep up with her. Then, when Tara stopped Kori to introduce her to Tara's brother Brion who was visiting from out of town and had come to the party, Kori decided that there was no stopping Taryia anyway. Not wanting to contribute to the scene if there was one, she let Taryia continue on ahead. She was concerned that Taryia was likely to only build up more of a head of steam as she moved toward Babs and Dick. But her fate out of her hands, so Kori stayed and fell into a polite conversation with Brion and Tara, wishing she had eyes on the back of her head.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Pardon me, may I cut in?" Taryia said to Richard and Babs. Babs didn't look happy but Taryia was comforted to some extent that Dick looked relieved and not at all guilty.

"Yes, of course Taryia. Taryia Kalapatt, you met Babs, uh, Barbara Gordon at the horse show, didn't you?"

"Briefly, yes. How are you?" Taryia did her best to keep her tone even.

"Uh, fine. Uh, nice to see you again," Babs said, trying to remain composed.

"I'll talk to you later Babs," Dick said and turned his attention to Taryia.

Babs did her best not to appear like she was stalking off the floor but it was obvious that she was not pleased.

"How are you feeling, Taryia?" Dick asked as he stayed in perfect rhythm and in a formal stance as they danced.

"Fine thank you, how are you?"

"Good, thank you, I'm fine. Well except for the fact that I've seemed to lost track of Kori," Richard replied, taking the opportunity to look around for her a bit.

"My apologies Richard, she was with me. Now she is speaking with Tara who stopped Kori as she was coming back to find you. I am certain she will be by shortly."

Richard smiled, "I'm glad. But if she does not arrive soon, I'd like to look for her if you don't mind after we are finished this dance."

"I would only mind if you did not" Taryia said in Tamaranian and then continued, "you are happy with Koriand'r are you not?"

Richard was taken aback, but should have known better. Kori's friends were just looking out for her and Tamaranians were highly protective of each other. He had already had a similar conversation with Karras at the horse show and Lord only knew how many times Galfore had talked to him about Kori. At least Galfore was warming up to him. What if Galfore saw Babs and Richard dancing, that would not make the Tamaranian happy...

And Richard had known that dancing with Babs was a mistake, that it could be easily misinterpreted by anyone there. However, Babs had convinced him that she could tell him some important things about her internal struggles with her opiate use as they danced rather than meeting privately to discuss it. Babs was so good at playing to Richard's nurturing side. He wanted and needed Babs to recover. As soon as she did, she could take on a more appropriate role in his life as his friend who is a girl and nothing more - and certainly not as his girlfriend.

Of course as Dick danced with Babs, she had tried to engage him in a number of topics other than her drug dependency. Another thing which he should have known better about.

Richard let his emotions show and told Taryia in Tamaranian, "I could not be happier with Koriand'r. I love her very much and I can not help but hope for a future with her."

Taryia continued in Tamaranian, "I am happy to hear that, she loves you very much as well. But she is too nice for her own good, I am sure you know that. Just a little while ago, she was helping me for quite some time while I was not feeling well rather than enjoying her party. She would not want anyone else to think I was weak even during my pregnancy."

Richard considered this, not that he hadn't considered Kori's selflessness many times before. He still spoke in Taryia's native tongue, his voice full of concern, "Your pregnancy is safe though, right? It was not a problem for you to have traveled? I mean, you're what, 11 weeks now, still just having First Trimester issues?" Richard couldn't stop being a doctor if he wanted to.

"Everything is normal and expected," Taryia said with a smile. Few men had struck her as being as compassionate as Richard was. She had to be happy that Kori had found him, unless of course he was not being true to Kori. Taryia really hoped that he was as wonderful as he seemed to be, as wonderful as Kori thought he was.

"It's just that Kori wanted to help you and be discreet about it, right?"

"Exactly," Taryia clarified, glad he knew Kori so well. "Now that this song is ending, perhaps you should find your beloved?"

Richard smiled and said in Tamaranian, "I believe I will do that, that I will find my beloved, my Kori. I will see you later Taryia, and thank you for talking to me and dancing with me."

Beloved as translated into Tamaranian was used for special, well-connected unmarried couples, those that are in a loving committed relationship but who are not sexually intimate. To a Tamaranian, it is a subtle but very meaningful distinction from the word lover which infers sexual intimacy.

Beloved, it fit so well. Richard knew that Kori would be very touched if he used the Tamaranian word _eh'hun_ and he hoped to find her so that he could call her that.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Slight cliffy but nothing catastrophic will happen... yet...

I do apologize for the slow updates and will do my best to buck that trend – I have started the next chapter already!

Thank you for reading and I will update soon! Reviews always help!

Of course 'beloved' and its meaning in Tamaranian, the word _eh'hun_, is all made up.

In the first trimester (13 weeks) of pregnancy, people tend to have fatigue and nausea/vomiting. The second trimester tends to be much easier with less fatigue and nausea/vomiting and is the beacon of hope (along with having the baby) that gets you through the first trimester!

If you don't recognize all the characters in the character list and within the chapters, some are adapted from The Outsiders, another superhero group that Starfire was on for awhile between tours of duty with Teen Titans and Titans. If anyone is curious, currently in the comics, Starfire has just joined the JLA (and Dick Grayson is there as Batman). However, she will be leaving at least for a little bit to join the outer space hero team R.E.B.E.L.S.

I still remain hopeful that Dick and Kory will find each other again and I really need a life...


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50! Whoa. So much for my 25 chapter story...

Sorry again for the wait guys. This was actually supposed to come out 3/6/10 (not that I hadn't hoped for earlier), but my son has picked up a particularly bad strain of bronchitis and I have it too. Yay, motherhood! At least I can be home with him.

Kori's 30th birthday party continues and Vic bakes his 'famous eight layer cake with three types of frosting', and Babs and Xavier decide on trying a unified front to break up Richard and Kori. Before that can occur, Richard and Kori will continue to get closer.

Thank you for staying with this story everyone!

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 50

Kori's Party, Part 3

.

Character List:

Richard Grayson (Robin/Nightwing) - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders (Starfire) - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone (Cyborg) - ER doctor/Chief of Emergency Medicine

Karen Beecher (Bumble Bee) - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancée

Tara Markov (Terra) - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth (Raven) - ER doctor

Gar Logan (Beast Boy) - ER Nurse

Wally West (Kid Flash) - Paramedic/ER Nurse

Roy Harper (Speedy) - ER Nurse

Jade Nguyen – Roy's pregnant girlfriend

Katrina "Kitten" Moth (Kitten) - Registration Clerk

Jennifer McAllen (Jinx) - Nursing Student, Wally's girlfriend

Xavier Red (Red X) - Plastic Surgeon, Babs' boyfriend

Barbara 'Babs' Gordon (Batgirl) – Socialite, Richard's ex-girlfriend now dating Xavier

Taryia Kalapatt (Taryia) – Tamaranian friend of Kori's, married to Karras, Professor

Karras Kalapatt (Karras) – Tamaranian former fiance of Kori's, married to Taryia, Pilot

Ambassador Galfore (Galfore) – Kori's uncle and the Tamaranian ambassador to the US

Selina Kyle (Catwoman) – Bruce's girlfriend

Chase Meridian (Dr. Chase Meridian) – Psychiatrist, former girlfriend of Bruce Wayne

Bruce Wayne (Batman) – Richard's adoptive father, former US Ambassador to Tamaran.

Alfred Pennyworth (Alfred Pennyworth) – Bruce and Richard's butler and friend and confidant

Jim Gordon (Commissioner Gordon) – Babs' father, the DC Police Commissioner

Brion Markov (Geoforce) – Tara's brother, Geology professor

Rex Mason (Metamorpho) - Archeology professor

Sapphire Stagg-Mason – wife of Rex Mason

Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning) – Statistics professor

Lynn Stewart-Pierce – wife of Jefferson Pierce, Statistics professor

Tatsu Yamashiro (Katana) – Geology professor

Jenniy-Lynn Hayden (Jade) – Professor in Arts

Helena Bertinelli (Huntress) – Economics Professor

.

"There you are my _eh'hun_," Richard said as he approached Kori who had just left Tara and Brion to find him. She nearly tackled him as she hugged him hearing the endearment that essentially meant beloved. Lost in the moment, she initiated a searing kiss.

"Wow," Richard said. He had been expecting a smile or a peck on the lips at the endearment, not quite that much of a reaction. Not that he minded.

"Yes, that kiss was the wow," Kori replied.

"Awright you two, save it for the honeymoon," Vic said with a grin. He had checked that they were alone before he said it, but Dick scowled and Kori looked shocked.

Vic gave a shrug, "It's time for the cake." He was passing by them in the butler's pantry, rolling a cart with a large three tiered cake, "Kori, I baked for you my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting."

"Thank you Victor, it looks glorious!" Kori enthused and hugged Victor. It was decorated with mauve and pink flowers made from icing, and Happy 30th Birthday Kori written in mauve frosting.

"Vic, that's great," Dick said, "Kori, you have no idea what an honor it is for Victor to bake this cake for you. I've his best friend for over 25 years and he made it for me twice, and at least the first time was long before he perfected his technique. He baked it for Karen only once, and only after they were engaged. You are definitely special." Richard leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let's go back outside and I'll get this bad boy served," Vic said.

"Give us a minute and get everyone assembled, we'll be right out," Dick told his friend as he hung back with Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Are you okay?" Dick asked Kori, his arm around her as he yet again pulled her close. She instinctively clutched the fabric of his shirt.

"I am now," Kori replied as she looked up into Richard's eyes.

"You weren't before? Oh, about Babs?" Richard replied, looking concerned.

"Actually, I just missed you," she gifted him a smile that really got to him, and his face relaxed and then softened, "I am not really upset about you helping Babs so much. She needs to get better. You, well really we, have promised to help her. The sooner she is in recovery, the sooner she can move on to living her own life and just go back to being your, and hopefully my friend too, again."

"You're too wonderful Kori," Dick said as he gave her another rather searing kiss.

A bit off guard, Kori was left breathless, "I believe Victor said something about cake."

"Oh that's right, I should know better than to stand between my _eh'hun_ and her cake," he teased.

Kori punch him playfully on the arm in mock protest and then took his offered arm and then walked out to the terrace to join the others.

TtTtTtTtTt

"There she is, here comes the birthday girl!" Bruce Wayne said, in rarely seen enthusiasm. Dick shot him a questioning look.

There were a few comments and shout outs from the crowd, until Victor lead everyone into the birthday song. Thankfully, no one uttered the word 'princess', although it was likely that had been as directed by Dick and/or Bruce. Kori blushed but at the end of the song clapped and blew out all the candles, refusing to share her wish, even with Richard.

TtTtTtTtTt

Babs stood by a deserted self-serve bar, away from the other guests, watching the party at a close distance, watching in particular a happy couple.

"How are you holding up, Babs?" Xavier asked, placing a hand on the small of her back. They had finally been honest with each other and it was the reason that they were late to the party. Well that and the break up sex that followed the discussion. So, it was over between them, they were just keeping up appearances for the time being.

"There is Alfred's most amazing homemade sour mix that would make an outstanding Vodka Collins but I have to stay away from alcohol during these first few weeks," Babs replied slightly bitter, "oh, and look at these Chardonneys." Babs picked up and inspected a couple of the labels of the California wines.

"Babs, in actuality, Suboxone and alcohol are never supposed to be mixed," Xavier clarified.

"Oh, you're such a goodie-two shoes, just like Dick," Babs said with a pout.

"Hardly and hardly," Xavier replied with a dark chuckle.

"You aren't anything like him are you?"

"Nope."

"Then, why do you two like the same women?"

"Coincidence. Love of redheads. Good taste."

"Thanks, I think," Babs replied, the pout only lessening a bit.

"It was a compliment. You are attractive, desirable and fun, Babs. We've had a great time. We'll continue to have fun, but I'm just not in it for the long haul. I hope you aren't disappointed."

"No, not really. So are you going to try to make our little birthday girl your little princess," Babs said, gazing down as Dick and Kori, arm and arm continued to chat with friends from the ER.

"Oh, I have no intention of making her Mrs. Red, but I do wish for her to be my conquest," he replied, eyeing his would be quarry.

"Well, on the other hand, I do wish to become Mrs. Grayson," Babs replied firmly.

"Let's work on that, shall we?"

"I have always respected how your mind works Dr. Red."

TtTtTtTtTt

Xavier had not lost sight of Kori. She was finally alone and he could move in. Persistence pays off, experience had taught him that. And he always did his homework. He had a feeling that with Dick so busy, and Kori so distracted, that maybe, just maybe something would happen that they'd miss.

He'd struck gold. He hadn't even told Babs. He didn't want her in the loop for this one. He was going to let this one simmer under the surface: Dr. Red was going to prove that he was keeping tabs on Kori's career, better than Dick had been, better than even Kori had been able to in her current state and situation.

Google was a beautiful thing indeed.

"Kori, I saw you're Op Ed in the Post on the Hospice Care as part of the Health Care Bill as well your article in the Journal of Hospice and Palliative Care Nursing."

Kori I hadn't realized either were published, but before her mind was formulating the question about why he was reading a nursing journal, Xavier continued, "Well done on both accounts. I've started reading the JHPCN because of all the breast and other cancer reconstruction surgeries I do, and unfortunately down the road there are sometimes recurrences. But again, really, really nicely written, insightful."

"Th-thank you," Kori stammered, her eyebrows knitted slightly, _how did I miss my own publications, because I was here and not home at the Embassy...._

"Kori, weren't you aware that either of these were published?"

"Actually, no," Kori said softly still with her eyebrows knitted slightly.

"Well I guess I'm glad I was able telling you. Isn't Dick keeping an eye out for things... oh never, mind, he's so busy. But for you not to know, perhaps because you are held up here, practically cloistered-"

"Cloistered, that's an odd if not incorrect of the term." Kori said frowning slightly. She heard what he was saying, but it all in its entirety had not been processed yet.

"Perhaps I meant he is keeping him to himself, untouched."

"Xavier, I do not appreciate that-" Kori set her jaw and her look shocked Xavier at first. He would later realize it made her even more attracted to her.

"Sorry, that isn't really what I meant," Xavier said, with the sincerest, kindest smile he could muster or more likely fake. "If that were the case, he'd hardly throw you this marvelous party."

"Correct. Although this party was planned before... the media attention. And that is why I am here, if you are unaware. It is much easier for me to be here than the Embassy or another private residence."

"You are going to move out of the Embassy?" Xavier asked.

"It was my hope at one point, but now, well there is no real reason for it."

"Why may I ask?"

Kori realized she had probably said too much, "Oh... the Embassy is a great place for me to be."

"Or are there other plans?"

Kori blushed.

Xavier put a hand on her shoulder and in an almost fatherly tone, "Whatever is right for you, I know you'll do it. It's just that it must be hard at least for right now, especially with Dick off to work, out with Babs so much. I offered to help her, but she said Dick had insisted."

"Whatever it takes, as long as she recovers, is that not correct?" Kori said, more as the party line at the moment, a bit tired of it all.

"Absolutely, although she is having a particularly hard road," Xavier said.

"I'm sorry that is the case, but she is sure to get into recovery."

"I should let you to your other guests Kori. It was nice speaking with you, and if you ever need anything, just ask. You can call anytime, have the hospital operator page me or I can give you my number."

"Thank you Xavier, I will keep that in mind."

"Oh, and Kori, it is too presumptuous for me to ask outright, but if you see me out on the dance floor, perhaps a quick dance?" Xavier again offered a smile that Kori just wasn't sure how to take – kind, yet predatory... how strange...

"We'll see, thank you Xavier."

TtTtTtTtTt

The party continued until roughly Midnight. It was a great deal of fun, with more dancing and the guests just enjoying themselves. Kori stayed away from Xavier, but he had more than acheived his goals for the evening.

The party goers were set to get together about 10:30 or so the following morning for brunch and sports the next morning so people were in no hurray to head to bed. There were some late night hanging out in some of the rooms and Alfred was sure to have additional refreshments available.

Some people, including Galfore, Babs and Jim Gordon, and Xavier did head home. For the guests staying over, in order of when people were ready to go up to bed, Alfred would show them to their rooms. Kori tried to follow up Alfred to make sure everyone was settling in. Taryia and Karras were not surprisingly first, and Kori made sure Taryia had crackers, ginger ale and ice water in her room.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori knocked and stood at the doorway of Helena Bertinelli's guest room. Alfred had shown her there a few moments before. "Do you have everything you need Helena?"

"Oh yes, Kori! I'm so glad you're here, I haven't gotten to chat with you alone." Helena grabbed Kori's hand and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Just one minute, I won't keep you but you have to tell me about you and Dick Grayson."

"What do you want to know?" Kori had a feeling where this was going to lead...

"So are you living here? When are you two setting a date? This place is amazing, you've done well for yourself-"

"Now Helena," Kori interrupted, it wasn't that Helena didn't mean well, but her attitude wasn't always something Kori appreciated. "I am staying here for the time being, yes. I have my own room. I am here until we can secure proper security for the Embassy or the media and public attention dies down. Richard and I are not engaged although we are very close and seeing each other exclusively. Richard's wealth has nothing to do with how I feel about him."

"I wasn't implying-"

"I know, Helena, it's just I am sensitive about it, I'm sure you understand."

"I do, and I'm very, very happy for you," Helena gave Kori a hug and Kori said good night and continued her rounds to some of the other guest's rooms.

TtTtTtTtTt

There were some similar conversations, but mostly they were supportive and empathetic, rather than envious.

Kori got back to here room, which she was 'sharing' with Tara. As Tara was aware, Kori was planning to spend the night with Richard.

"How are you holding up, birthday girl?" Tara asked.

"Actually, things went extremely nicely don't you think? I thought that Taryia might strangle Richard and Babs for dancing together due to her Tamaranian temper and her pregnancy hormones but somehow she was able to stop herself."

"Oh, I missed that," Tara said plopping down on the bed.

"It was when I came out and spoke with you and Brion," Kori replied, joining her on the Queen sized bed.

"Oh, that's right, you were in Taryia's wake, I hadn't really thought about it before now. Well, at least nothing happened."

"Agreed. And Xavier was a bit forward with me but fortunately Richard did not witness it. Richard has told me that he will go "the caveman" on Xavier if he does the coming on to me again."

"Well, I see Richard going caveman on Xavier in his future then. He will continue to pursue you till the day he dies."

"Oh X'Hal, I hope not!"

"Maybe he'll smarten up. Maybe after you guys get engaged," Tara said with a wink.

"Tara, Richard and I have been doing the going out together for a month and have known each other for two months," Kori protested, although she knew it was a weak argument.

"I thought you met 17 year ago," Tara pointed out, the news new to her earlier that day.

"He thought I died, and I basically blocked out the time we had become more than just the friends."

"It's still so romantic. So when are you sneaking over to his room tonight? Does it feel I don't know, naughty?" Tara asked.

"No, not at this point, there is no reason to feel 'naughty' as you say. I really enjoy sleeping next to him. I will miss it when I return to the Embassy."

"Then don't. I mean, don't stop spending the night."

"Oh, sure, that will go over great with Uncle Galfore."

"Should I point out to you that tonight was your 30th Birthday celebration, meaning you are 30 now?"

"I am aware, but I will not be do the living with Richard. Perhaps the sleepovers..."

"So you are still waiting?" She understood Kori's reasoning for waiting but it wasn't something that you see a lot of especially in a 30 year old.

"Tara!"

"Well...are you?"

"Yes."

"Good, I have the honeymoon in the new pool."

"You guys are terrible. I am glad you have the honeymoon for you will win. I mean _if_ we get married."

"You and Dick will get married. That is so certain, we're not even bothering running a pool on that one."

"You guys... anyway, can I ask your opinion on what nightgown to wear tonight," Kori pulled out two nightgowns from the shopping trip with Karen from before Devon. One was a white corset top with a micro-mini skirt, the other a light blue baby doll, also very short.

"Oh man, I want to see flannel. I need the pool money, I have my eye on a little Brownstone, and with either of these, I don't know..."

"Stop it! We are doing the waiting!" Kori insisted emphatically, "Which is better?"

"The baby doll is sweeter but still sexy and flirty and the corset is very, very sexy. It's your call. They are both still very dangerous. Are you sure Dick is on board with the whole waiting thing?"

"Absolutely. This is perhaps the over-sharing, but there were moments when I was a bit, well weak, and Richard was the one who made sure that we acted with what was in our hearts and heads, and not with what our bodies... desired," Kori blushed at what she had admitted. She took a look at each of the nightgowns on their hangars, "Well then, I guess I have some thinking to do."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori had thought ahead a placed her outfit and everything else she needed for Sunday morning is Richard's room – a avoid the whole 'walk of shame' thing. She carefully tucked her nightgown of choice under her skirt so no one could see it and headed over to Richard's room.

The only person she encountered was Alfred, but at that point, even there a matter of days, she was not surprised at all.

"Well it's about time," Richard said in a husky voice. He was on the bed, paging through the Post. "Star, did you know your Op-Ed was published?"

Kori's smile lit up the room. Even if it was accidental, he came across it, but it wasn't accidental. "I remember talking to you about your ideas and that you might write something so I've had a look out. This is really good darling. You can really get your points across." He wasn't going to point out that, like many nonnative speakers, her grasp of the written language was better than her oral one.

"Thank you, Richard. I did get a submission published in the Journal for Hospice and Palliative Care Nursing. I haven't seen it yet, I guess I was notified at the Embassy by mail."

"That's great Kori. Now can you please come to bed so I can let you know how wonderful you are and give you some more birthday girl kisses." She remained out of reach and Richard wasn't sure what to about it. She was still dressed for the party.

"But is is after Midnight and it is no longer my birthday."

"A minor technicality. It is still your birthday in the Mountain and Pacific timezones."

"I will be just one moment, Robin, I must change for bed."

He loved when she used his nickname. "Don't keep me waiting."

"I'll try not to," she replied with a mischeivious smile that could only leave him wondering what she was up to.

TtTtTtTtTt

She had gone with the baby doll. The corset was fun, but too much. It would offer something she wasn't willing to, or at least that was her perception.

The light blue color of the nightgown showed off what seemed to be a permanent tan. The gown was a v neck, opening in the front and closed with buttons to the belly button. It fell to just below her panty line and then was trimmed with about two inches of lace with matching panties underneath.

Part of the allure Richard would realize later was that Kori didn't stop to pose or model her gown for him – instead she came out of the bathroom and when their eyes met, let out a little squeal and giggled as she ran over and hopped into bed.

Yes, she was sexy as can be and Richard was thrilled, but it was playful and sweet and the feeling were not at all primal. There was desire of course, but the mood was light and fun.

"I know I've said it before, and I'm sure I will say it again, Star, but Oh. My. God., you look amazing in this."

"Thank you Richard, I had a feeling you would like this."

"When did you get a chance to get this? Oh, Karen didn't pick this up because Vic'll never let me hear the end of it-"

"No, no, I have had this for a while. Although Karen helped me pick it out before Devon."

"Oh really?" Dick cocked an eye brow.

"Yes," offered a sexy smile.

"Well, I like it very much."

"I'm glad. So you were saying that it was still my birthday somewhere?"

"Yes, in plenty of places. Would you like some more birthday kisses?"

"Very, very much."

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!

Next up the brunch and fun after the party.

The Walk of Shame is when one return home the morning after staying over in someone's room wearing the same clothes you had on the evening before.


	51. Chapter 51

Thank you for staying with this story everyone! Nice long chapter, about 5000 words.

Babs and Xavier are beginning to put their plan into motion, although Richard and Kori are proving more difficult to pry apart than it would seem. Babs and Xavier will need to step up their game if they are to be successful.

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 51

Kori's Party, the day after

.

Character List:

Richard Grayson (Robin/Nightwing) - ER doc/playboy

Kori Anders (Starfire) - Nurse practitioner/working temporarily as an ER nurse

Victor Stone (Cyborg) - ER doctor/Chief of Emergency Medicine

Karen Beecher (Bumble Bee) - ER Nurse/Victor's Fiancée

Tara Markov (Terra) - ER Nurse

Rachael Roth (Raven) - ER doctor

Gar Logan (Beast Boy) - ER Nurse

Wally West (Kid Flash) - Paramedic/ER Nurse

Roy Harper (Speedy) - ER Nurse

Jade Nguyen – Roy's pregnant girlfriend

Katrina "Kitten" Moth (Kitten) - Registration Clerk

Jennifer McAllen (Jinx) - Nursing Student, Wally's girlfriend

Xavier Red (Red X) - Plastic Surgeon, Babs' boyfriend

Barbara 'Babs' Gordon (Batgirl) – Socialite, Richard's ex-girlfriend now dating Xavier

Taryia Kalapatt (Taryia) – Tamaranian friend of Kori's, married to Karras, Professor

Karras Kalapatt (Karras) – Tamaranian former fiancé of Kori's, married to Taryia, Pilot

Ambassador Galfore (Galfore) – Kori's uncle and the Tamaranian ambassador to the US

Selina Kyle (Catwoman) – Bruce's girlfriend

Chase Meridian (Dr. Chase Meridian) – Psychiatrist, former girlfriend of Bruce Wayne

Bruce Wayne (Batman) – Richard's adoptive father, former US Ambassador to Tamaran.

Alfred Pennyworth (Alfred Pennyworth) – Bruce and Richard's butler and friend and confidant

Jim Gordon (Commissioner Gordon) – Babs' father, the DC Police Commissioner

Brion Markov (Geoforce) – Tara's brother, Geology professor

Rex Mason (Metamorpho) - Archeology professor

Sapphire Stagg-Mason – wife of Rex Mason

Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning) – Statistics professor

Lynn Stewart-Pierce – wife of Jefferson Pierce, Statistics professor

Tatsu Yamashiro (Katana) – Geology professor

Jenniy-Lynn Hayden (Jade) – Professor in Arts

Helena Bertinelli (Huntress) – Economics Professor

.

"Good morning, Star," Richard said, stretching and looking over at the alarm clock. "It's nearly 9, did you mean to sleep this late?" He wasn't as alarmed as surprised, he expected Kori to be more discreet when most of her friends were there at the manor and she was staying in his room for the night.

"Good morning, Richard," She responded, snuggling close, lying on her side. Richard was on his back and placed his arm around her, pulling her even closer. "I took the time to put my clothes for the day and everything else I would need here in your room prior to my friends arriving yesterday. I hope that was not presumptuous of me."

Kori drew her leg up and then laid the flexed leg on top of his legs. He suppressed a groan. "Presumptuous?" he croaked out and then cleared his throat, "not at all."

He leaned in and began to kiss Kori. Using the arm around her shoulder, he pulled her on top of him and as she lay there, in no sense passively, his hands caressing her back occasionally cupping her bottom to pull her closer. All Dick could think about was what an incredible way it was to start the day and how he wanted, no needed, to spend every day this way from now on. Just how to go about making it happen...

TtTtTtTtTt

As it always was, as it had been agreed upon, things were affectionate and even heated but never passed a certain point. Afterward, the held each other close. Not in every sense were they sated, but certainly content.

"Did you hear of the latest polls?" Richard asked Kori about the newest bets that had been taken in the ER on the couple's relationship.

Kori giggled, "Yes I did and I find it amazing that the staff in the Emergency Room ever actually saves any lives."

Richard chuckled and said, "Good point," as he absently caressing her arm.

"Are you upset?" she asked. She was never quite sure if his 'playboy ways' would ever affect their future and his ability to commit, although he didn't seem to fear commitment when it came to her; in fact it seemed quite the opposite.

"That they are betting on when we are going to make love and when we are getting married? No," Richard kissed her gently and pulled her in for a cuddle.

"Thank you. I am glad to hear that. I know that it is a private matter."

Richard spoke from the heart, not really planning what he was about to say, "Yes, but it's also obvious. I mean, if we weren't busy with the media attention... If we weren't forced to live together – as odd as that sounds... If I weren't so busy with Babs... I'd be ready to ask you-"

"But Robin, we've only known each other for two months!" Kori protested, surprised she was the one to be reluctant. She wanted to marry him, even ten days ago she would have agreed. Maybe Babs was starting to come between them as well as the media problems...

"No Star, you just called me Robin. The nickname I had as a child and as a teen. We haven't known each other two months. We've known each other for 17 years, and I've loved you for 17 years."

"But-"

Richard silenced Kori with a finger to her lips and then a kiss, "No Star. It wouldn't be too soon. How would you feel about something for a pre-engagement? I mean until I can get you a promise ring. If I go over to my closet, I can offer you my letter sweater..."

"From Princeton?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," he said, a bit defiant, as their playful banter began, the old college rivalry rearing it's not particularly ugly head.

"No thank you," she smirked.

"Oh really?" he cocked a brow at her. "How about a Varsity Jacket?"

"Is it also from Princeton?" she asked again in a sweet tone.

"Why, as a matter of fact, it is."

"No thank you, although I do appreciate the offer," she looked down and stared at the back at her fanned hand, pretending to study her manicure.

"My, my when did you become so difficult to please?" he said, lifting her chin to look in her eyes before he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I always have been."

"You have?"

"Yes, and you are the only one that can please me."

"Well, that being the case, I'm very glad it's me."

"So am I."

TtTtTtTtTt

"What's first, volleyball or flag football?" Dick asked. Brunch had been wonderful and next on the agenda was some games and sports along with general hanging out for a few hours until their guests were ready to go home in the early- to mid-afternoon.

"Isn't it too soon after eating?" Babs asked, almost whining.

"That's swimming Babs, not land sports. You can't drown playing volleyball," Gar added with a laugh.

"Gar might. Last time we went down to the Bay, you hit more than one into the Ole' Chesapeake," Roy added almost falling out of his chair.

"It wasn't my fault! Rachel was there di-di-distracting me!" Gar sputtered out.

"Yes, distracting you in my sexy black tankini with my huge floppy hat and sunglasses under the umbrella reading a book on trauma. Never have I looked sexier," Rachel said dryly. Her friends laughed. Those who didn't know her well weren't sure how to react.

Gar walked over to her and gave her a searing kiss, shocking Rachel and everyone else. "You're always sexy to me."

As if on cue, Wally said, "What about those Mets?"

TtTtTtTtTt

"Again I ask, volleyball or football?" Dick asked.

"It's not even football season, man," Vic said.

"All the more reason to get in a game, get in some practice for the season," said Rex Mason, an Archeology Professor from Penn and friend of Kori's. He got some odd looks. "Actually, I play in a Rugby league."

"It's a party at Wayne Manor," Jennifer McAllen, Wally's girlfriend said, "shouldn't we play Crochet or Cricket or something like that."

"Well there is crochet and tennis, but I thought we'd play some things more of us could participate at the same time. But I bet you're a good Cricket player Karras," Dick said, attempting at be civil, extending an olive branch as it were.

"As a matter of fact, I am, but I do not have whites with me," he replied.

"And that of course wouldn't be Cricket." Dick responded.

"Something like that," Karras responded with a smirk.

"Okay, Kori, birthday girl, or birthday girl the day after, we need your executive decision – Volleyball or football. Oh, and in case there's confusion – football as in American football, not soccer or rugby."

"I have been in this country long enough to know of the sport of which you speak," Kori said sweetly and then stuck out her tongue playfully, "Let me think," she put a finger to her lips and turned back and forth coquettishly, her eyes only on Richard who was about to pass out from light headedness due to her behavior. "I believe we should begin with the volleyball."

Richard was disappointed, he had hoped for football so he could tackle her for what she just put him through. He was certain that once he got her alone after the guests left later – and that couldn't be soon enough – that was the first thing he was going to do.

"How are you going to divide the teams up?" Tatsu Yamashiro asked. Her colleagues were quite surprised. She was a woman of few words and generally only spoke when it was important.

"Boys vs. Girls!" Gar said.

Roy kicked him in the shin eliciting an "ow!" from Gar, and Roy hissed but loud enough for most everyone to hear, "We have to save boys vs. girls for football!"

"Right. Boys vs. Girls for football. Now for Volleyball..."

Helena piped up, "Penn vs. the ER staff."

"Glorious! But where should I go?" Kori asked.

"You're coming with us, Kori," Jefferson Pierce said, "We had you longer."

TtTtTtTtTt

The teams were surprisingly well matched. With the standard six players per side, they rotated in a new player as a player would lose their serve. To keep it fair, they did their best to maintain their rosters, although some players got bored or 'injured'. The first to get injured was Babs that took one to the nose. Unfortunately it was Kori that served it to her it to her. It was a very hittable shot, but Babs performance was Oscar worthy.

"Arrrghh!" Babs said, clutching her face. "Oh, my nose, ow!"

Kori had served it gently as she tended to do. She didn't have a strong serve anyway and they were fierce players up front that could attack the ball at the net when the other team sent it back to them as the ball was rallied. Xavier and Dick were at Babs side in a second, then Selina, who was watching, ran to get an ice pack. Karen and Vic got Kori off the court, taking her about 100 yard away to an isolated terrace surrounded by tall boxwood.

"I watched her," Kori said, "either she was not paying the attention or she let the ball hit her for I did not see her attempt to strike the ball. I called that I was serving the ball, did I not?" Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Kori, I was standing right next to her. I think she didn't even try to hit the shot or even block her face," Karen said, rubbing Kori's back gently.

Vic sat on Kori's other side, "I was waiting my turn Kori and I was watching, I saw what Karen did," Vic put his hand on Kori's shoulder.

Kori looked up into Vic's eye, "I am so embarrassed. Do you think people think you I hurt her on purpose, that I would do that because she is the ex-girlfriend of Richard?"

"Anyone who saw what happened or anyone who knows you wouldn't believe that," Vic assured her.

"Vic is right," Karen added. "Vic, should I find Dick or do you want to?"

"There is only one fair way to decide: Rock, paper, scissors."

"Sure."

"1,2,3"

Karen made a rock. Vic made paper.

"Paper beats rock. Sorry Karen you lose. You'll have to go round up Dr. Dick."

"He better not be," Karen mumbled.

TtTtTtTtTt

The volleyball game had resumed and Tara ran over to Karen when she saw her, "Is Kori okay?"

"Define okay. Where's Dick?" Karen asked.

"With Babs." Tara replied.

"Then Kori is definitely not okay. Where's Xavier?"

"He said his beeper went off."

"How _conveeeenient_." Karen said sarcastically and cocked a brow.

"That's what I thought," Tara agreed

"Grab Roy, Gar, and Rachel, let's find Babs and Dick, and then send Dick Kori's way before we all lose the wedding pool," Karen said.

"I'd think that was a joke, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I."

TtTtTtTtTt

Six strong – once Wally got wind of the 'intervention' there was no way he wasn't going to be a part of it – Dick and Babs looked more than surprised when the burst into Dick's room. Babs was laying flat with her head over the side of the bed, the ice pack to her nose and her feet elevated on two pillows. Dick was rubbing her feet, using reflexology points to ease Babs' 'pain'.

Rachel cocked a brow. Tara looked pissed. Gar and Speedy snickered. Wally guffawed. Karen looked like she was about to hit Dick.

Rachel was the physician in the group and de facto leader, "Dr. Grayson, we'll take Ms. Gordon's care from here. What has she been given so far?"

"600 mg of Motrin and 650 of Tylenol."

"Ice 20 minutes on, 20 off?"

"Yes, and continuous Trendelenburg."

"Epistaxis?"

"Uh, I haven't observed any-"

"But I can taste the blood!" Babs complained, "and I've had to have my nose fixed twice and I don't want to go through it again."

Richard stroked her shin to comfort her elicited many surprised and angry reactions from his coworkers.

Karen huffed and spun then walk to the door jam and spun back. "Come with me Dick," she commanded, the voice she used with the nursing students, the voice her nursing preceptors and instructors used on her. Remember: Nurses and Tigers eat their young.

Lucky for Dick he got up like he was being shot out of a cannon, didn't even say goodbye to Babs or acknowledge her again. Otherwise, Karen had been fully prepared to drag him out by the ear.

Karen did show some decorum, waiting until they were out of the manor and using a low although disapproving tone, "What in God's name was going on back there and what were you thinking?"

"Karen, Babs hurt her nose. Because of her nose surgery, she got addicted to pain killers. There is so much psychological trauma wrapped up in that. I'm her support person, I had to help her."

"In the middle of your girlfriend's party? The woman who we all know that you intend to marry. The woman who is crying her eyes out. The woman who feels terrible about hurting your ex-girlfriend, who, by the way, did nothing to stop that ball from hitting her. Ask anyone who was there.

"And by the way, what in the world possessed you to bring Babs to your bed, the bed that you and Kori slept in last night, the bed that you have not made love to Kori in because she's keeping herself pure for you to give herself to you on your wedding night, but that you not so long ago had sex in with Kitten, Babs and God himself only knows who else?" Karen's voice was getting louder as her anger intensified.

"Alright, alright, I see your point. I really messed up again. But Babs got hurt, and I've taken on this responsibility to support her, and then Xavier got paged-"

"Don't you think that was an amazing coincidence? Is he even on call this weekend?"

"Huh, I'm not sure."

"Victor'll know. Let me tell you what you are going to do. And this is something you do not have a choice about or I will tell Kori that I saw you massaging Babs' feet and stroking her leg lovingly-"

"Karen, please, it wasn't like that-"

"Wasn't it?"

"I'm not like that. Well, not any more."

"Prove it then. Call Commissioner Gordon. Tell him what happened. Tell him that he and Babs' will have to go to group and have to talk to the therapist today and that you cannot attend. Tell him that Kori needs you, that although Babs was hit in the nose by accident, Kori is devastated. Commissioner Gordon must take Babs' to her appointments today, not you. Nothing she can say or do, including a suicide attempt can get you to leave your girlfriend's side, do you hear me?"

"Yes Karen, and I agree with you fully."

"Good. And now that we understand each other, I can let you know where Kori is."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick made his call to Commissioner Gordon who understood fully. Then after an awkward exchange, Victor left with Karen and Dick approached Kori.

"Star, I'm so sorry. I just reacted and then Xavier got called away and Babs is so sensitive about her nose. She ties her nose pain to her addiction and as her support person, I felt I should be there for her."

"Are you angry with me?" Kori said quietly, unable to look at him.

Richard wiped away her tears, "Of course not. To be honest, from my vantage point either she wasn't paying attention or she had no ability on how to protect herself."

"Did she want it to happen?"

Dick felt the urge to protect Babs, "Normally I'd say no, but this whole drug addiction thing is screwing her up. She's having a tough time with withdrawal."

Kori knew that the withdrawal itself, the physical symptoms would be gone by now because of the Suboxone but the psychological effects would be there still, and didn't say anything. That might end up being an argument and she was not up to it.

Kori simply nodded. "Do you think we can return to our guests?"

"I'd like that."

TtTtTtTtTt

The girls vs. boys flag football was in full swing when Dick and Kori got back. The group from the ER was back and reported that soon after Dick left Babs, she called her father and he picked her up. She left a note for Dick that Rachel gave it to him.

"Kori, I'll be right back," he kissed her temple.

"Very well, I will sit with Taryia for a bit."

Dick swallowed and read Babs' note.

_Dick,_

_I had Daddy pick me up. Your friends meant well, it was just a bit uncomfortable to be in your bed without you, I'm sure you understand. Therapy is from 5-7, dinner after? Please let me know if you'll be by at your usual 4:30._

_Love, B._

Dick read it three times and then found Karen who was getting up from being tackled by Victor. It was High School all over again. The couples and would be couples were facing each other and tackling each other in a game of flag football. Dick couldn't wait to get Kori out on the field but he had a phone call to make and first he needed Karen to install a backbone in him.

"Sorry Vic, I need your wife-to-be for a bit," Dick said amicably.

"You're really walking on thin ice, man. If you didn't throw these killer parties I'd be kicking your sorry butt for the second time today," Vic replied, and he wasn't kidding.

"And I'd let you," Richard replied, rubbing his neck.

TtTtTtTtTt

Karen had trouble closing her mouth, "She honestly wrote this?"

"Yes."

"And gave it to Rae to give to you."

"She hates when people call her Rae but yes," Dick replied, "I am here for you to tell me what to say so I don't screw up."

"Are you serious?"

"As a massive coronary."

Karen instructed Dick in excruciating detail what to say, all the contingencies and stood with him while he called her. Karen's only concession was that he didn't have to use speaker phone.

"Babs," Dick used a firm tone, one reserved for his most obstinate patients, "tonight I am unable to attend your meeting. Both your father and Xavier have offered to go with you in my stead when I am unavailable."

There was an extended period where Babs was talking.

"Babs, I can't go tonight. I'm sorry."

Karen gave him a glare. I'm sorry was not supposed to be said.

Another long pause. A pained look on Richards face. Karen spun Richard so he was facing Kori, speaking with Taryia petting her tiny bump and laughing.

"Babs, no"

That earned him a pat on the back. Another long pause with another pained look and Karen could almost feel an entreaty being formed in Dick's head. Karen poked him in the shoulder, to get his attention, pointed to her engagement ring, then pointed to Kori, then did a circular motion with her finger like a film reel to indicate "wrap it up".

"Babs... Babs... I'll pick you up tomorrow at 4:30 and that is final. Good bye." Dick then shut his phone and let out a breath.

Karen reached up and pet him on the head, "Good boy! Now let's go tackle our significant others, I mean play some football."

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

Soon after, the guests were packing up and leaving. Some numbers were exchanged: Brion Markov had taken a liking to Jenniy-Lynn Hayden, Rex Mason, the Geology professor thought Tara was adorable and both were thrilled, she always loved rocks. He offered to take her out to the Glacier Line in Chester County, PA to look for some special quartz samples.

TtTtTtTtTt

All and all everyone had a good time. Disaster was averted earlier, and now it was time to make up for.

"Richard, it is already after 3:30, do you not need to shower and get ready to pick up Barbara for group therapy?" Kori asked, doing her best not to pout. She had Richard to herself overnight, but they were asleep for most of that time and the rest of the weekend, as fun as it was, they were entertaining and had little time alone.

"Funny you should mention that. I told Babs I couldn't go this evening, that her father or Xavier could take her. I want to be with my _eh'hun_."

That earned him an enthusiastic kiss and he picked her up and spun her around. "What would you like to do now?" He telegraphed 'take a shower with you' but had a feeling that she wasn't likely to say that.

"Perhaps a swim?"

_Close enough._ "Sounds wonderful."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Alfred took a rare evening off to attend the cinema as he calls it with a lady friend and Bruce and Selina are at an early dinner and a play so we are all alone."

Richard had red board shorts on. Kori had her new lavender bikini, coverup and a beach towel over her shoulders and still felt naked, but relaxed a great deal when she heard that they were alone.

Kori placed the towel on the chair and turned her back to Richard and took off the coverup. She turned around in her skimpy bikini.

"Oh. My. God."

"You approve?"

"Oh yes."

The romp in the pool was wonderful fun for the couple but in the evening it quicky turned chilly because it was still early June.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Why don't you take a nice long bath Kori, I have something I have to do and I just need a few extra minutes."

"Certainly Richard. I'll bathe in my room and then read in there. Just come get me whenever you're ready," Kori replied, her brain working overtime. _What could he possibly be up to now? _It didn't matter. He wasn't with Babs.

Kori took a long bath and relaxed fully, feeling better than she had since the news of her royal status had been leaked to the press. She put on silk lounging pajamas with a deep v-neckline in a light pink and brushed out her hair and picked up one of the books she was reading, this one on American history. She had been interspersing her pleasure and academic reading with books on American culture and history, trying to make up for the years she had not lived in the US.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was another hour before Richard came for him. He was also dressed for a night in, wearing silk pajama pants in black and a royal blue knit tank top. Kori never got used to his physique even after seeing him in swim trunks not 2 hours before.

"Sorry I took so long Star. Everything is set," Richard said with a sexy and secretive smile.

"Alright."

She took his offered hand and he led her through the manor to his room. He had set up a table for two with two lit candles. There were two covered plates that contained a light supper, perfect after such a food laden weekend.

Placing her silverware down after finishing her meal, Kori looked at Richard and said, "Thank you, that was perfect. This has been a lovely weekend."

"It has been nice. I'm sorry about earlier."

"Please, do not speak of it again. It worked out fine and I very much appreciate our evening together here tonight, especially as we are alone."

"It is very nice."

"Are you ready for bed, I am fairly tired." Kori said with a sexy smile that made Richard think that perhaps she wasn't that tired.

"Sure Star, but first let me take these dishes back to the kitchen."

"I'll take them back Richard, you did all the work getting dinner ready."

"Well in that case, I'll wait here."

That surprised Kori. He generally didn't take her up on her offers like that, not that she minded.

TtTtTtTtTt

The table was moved to next to the wall and the candles were placed one each on the bedside tables. On Richard's side of the bed on his bedside table was a small square black velvet box.

Richard greeted Kori at the door and took both of Kori's hands, turning them around and backing her up to the bed and sitting her on the edge. Kori noticed the box and her eyes grew wide, and Richard took a seat on the bed between Kori and the nightstand.

"I'm sorry it took me so long earlier to come get you, I looked quite a while to find this. It is one of the few things I have of my mother's," Richard said, unbidden tears in his eyes.

"I was born on March 21th, the first day of Spring. That is why my nickname is Robin because here in the US the Robin is a bird that is said to be the first sign of Spring. When I turned 1 year-old, my father gave my mother a ring he had made for her, a ring that he save up for all year to purchase."

Richard opened the box and inside was a gold ring that had in relief the image of a robin. It was unique and beautiful. Kori put a hand over her heart and tears of joy fell. She was so touched. It meant so much on a number of levels.

"Kori, I'd love for you to wear this ring as a promise that I want to, that I plan to spend my life with you. I will ask you to marry me someday, someday soon when all this insanity in our lives is over."

Kori's tears fell and she trembled.

"Kori, will you please wear this ring?"

She managed a nod and a smile.

"Kori, may I put the ring on?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice shaky. She put out her left hand and Richard slipped the ring on her ring finger.

Richard kissed the back of her hand, lingering a bit, and then held her hand to his cheek, before dropping her hand so she could admire the ring on her again, "Oh wonderful, it's a perfect fit."

"Indeed it is," she said softly, her voice still shaky.

"May I kiss you?"

Kori nodded and tackled Richard. They didn't surpass their agreed upon limits to their intimacy that night, nor did they get much sleep that night.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

More of the Penn-Princeton rivalry. I can't help it. My blood runs Red and Blue. (Well I guess technically everyone's does...)

Perhaps I should end each chapter with a fight song now that my nephew is about to matriculate:

"_We're not Penn State, We're a member of the Ancient Eight, University of Pennsylvania is Not Penn State!"_

Okay, not the best choice and technically that's not a fight song but one the 'marching' band sings, but as the only Ivy and one of the few major private schools with the name of a state in it, we have identity issues. Thanks Ben Franklin! (Actually, it really wasn't his fault but that's another story for another day...)

The expression "wouldn't be cricket", defined as: fair play or honorable conduct, ie, it wouldn't be cricket for an athlete to take steroids.

Epistaxis – Nose Bleed

Trendelenburg – positioning a patient with the feet elevated and the head lowered

And don't ever doubt it: Nurses do eat their young (and Doctors coddle theirs)

coronary = heart attack


	52. Chapter 52

This chapter is dedicated to **Scribbles by Me** – My 400th Review, Cyber Buddy and Fellow 'Tiny Titans' Fan! (Best. Comic. Book. Ever.) Aw Yeah Titans!

Thank you for staying with this story everyone!

This chapter is short, but it was a very good stopping point and I am a broken record - changes/renovations around the house, the child (and laptop hog) is _still _sick, spring break is next week, so I am not sure how soon I am going to update. It is pivotal and fun in parts. The climax is beginning to unfold some more but we still have a way to go, especially because I am considering incorporating the sequel into this story.

Hope you enjoy please review. And again, I know it's short, I'm sorry but it's a good read!!!

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 52

.

.

"Good morning, m'love," Richard said as Kori's eyes finally fluttered opened and she stretched up with her arms in a way that always made him nearly lose his mind.

He had watched Kori sleep for at least the last hour. It was a particularly quiet morning in the manor, well, technically it was now getting late into the morning. Bruce had left for work hours before, Alfred had taken a rare day off to visit friends in the Virginia countryside, and Richard and Kori were going to have that Monday to be alone all day. Well, alone until a little after 4 PM when Richard would have to leave to pick up Barbara for her group therapy session, but still. Oh, the wonderful possibilities...

"Good morning to you, Richard," Kori purred seductively as she had started to do, looking for attention of something more than just the cuddling and snuggling kind in the morning. But who could blame her? She now wore his mother's ring as a promise ring, the ring Richard's father gave his mother on his first birthday.

They were openly discussing engagement and marriage. They had weathered a few storms, negotiated more than a few obstacles. It was a short, intense courtship over the last two months but they had known each other as teenagers and loved each other then. Plus, their relationship worked for them and there was mutual respect. Neither was leading or pushing the other into anything.

TtTtTtTtTt

As they cuddled after a heated but as always restrained session, Kori kept fanning her left hand, admiring Richard's mother's robin ring that was now hers.

"It is perfect, Robin, thank you so much. I will wear it always," Kori said, her eyes misting a bit with tears, she couldn't remember being so happy.

"It will move to your right hand of course thought Star."

"What do you mean?" She wasn't be coy, she was a little sleepy.

"For another ring that I would give you m'love," he replied and leaned in for a kiss,"one that will be followed by joined another that will join us together forever. And I'll wear a matching ring to that second one," Kori's smile was brighter than the Sun and they kissed again.

_How soon could we get engaged and married? I don't want to wait – not just so we can finally make love, but so we can start our life together..._

The cell phone rang in Richard's pocket. He withheld a curse this time but not a growl.

He kissed Kori's nose, "Hold that thought."

Kori only managed a nod and then got out of bed to give Richard some privacy.

Dick answered, "Hello?"

The male voice on the other side of the line said, "Dr. Grayson?"

"Yes?"

"Hi Dick, it's me, Miles Rafferty from Miss Gordon's program." Miles Rafferty, MD ran the addictions clinic and within his practice managed about 40 people on Suboxone.

"Yes, hello Dr. Rafferty, how are you today?" Richard replied.

"I'm fine, but I have some concerns about Miss Gordon," he said in quite a serious tone that gave Dick pause.

"Really?"

"Yes I do, and we need to speak about it in person right away," he said firmly.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, I'll be coming in this evening with Barbara for group at 5 PM-"

Rafferty interrupted, "I need to see you without Miss Gordon for this meeting."

"Alright..." Dick paused, confused about this, Babs should be part of her care at every turn.

"And actually, is your girlfriend available today as well?"

That struck Dick is very odd. "I believe Kori is, but may I ask as to why you would need to see her as well?"

"She was the one who got my name from my colleague Jim Hermann in Philadelphia, correct? Also, I thought she was the one who originally suggested Suboxone therapy and is very supportive of Miss Gordon and her recovery. It is also my understanding that Ms. Anders has been a good friend to Miss Gordon."

"Yes, all that is true concerning Dr. Anders," Richard corrected, the title reflecting Kori's earned doctorate in nursing.

"I need to see you at one o'clock then at the Center?"

_Well, that blows our entire day alone together_... "Very well, we'll be there Dr. Rafferty."

Dick was tempted to slam down the phone but phones aren't like that anymore. He slumped his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and thought for a few minutes before Kori came back into the room.

"I can't believe this Kori," Richard said, obvious disappointment in his voice.

She came up behind him and put her arms around his waist, "What is it my darling Robin?"

"You know today, the rare day that in spite of being holed up here in the manor we are actually alone-"

"And we could chase each other around naked if we were already married," she said in an innocent tone to her voice.

Richard groaned, she wasn't helping. At all. He put his hands over hers, "and we could chase each other around nearly naked and I would catch you and tickle you and deny you kisses for that last image because sometimes you absolutely kill me."

"Sorry."

He turned around and hugged her, "No you aren't." He kissed her hair, "This glorious day together was already going to be cut short by my having to leave at 4 PM to take Babs to therapy. That was her therapist Dr. Rafferty on the phone. He wants to see both of us at 1 PM today."

"Both of us? Why?" Kori asked, pulling back to look at Richard.

"To discuss Barbara with us," he replied

Kori cocked a brow, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Will she be there?"

"No. And he wants you there because of your quote support of Barbara and Suboxone therapy," Richard explained.

"It is highly irregular and does not sound professional. I guess there is not choice but to go. I have to say as skeptical as I am, I am most curious to hear what this Dr. Rafferty has to say."

"So am I."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Thank you both for coming," Dr. Rafferty said and shook Dick's hand and then Kori's.

Miles Rafferty was on the tall side, with dark brown eyes, his prematurely gray wavy hair tucked behind his ears. He wasn't unattractive but made Kori uncomfortable with the way he looked at her and held her hand that extra unnecessary beat. She had men look at her like that before and it surprised her that a man would do it in front of her boyfriend. She noted it was something Xavier did as well. Diverting her eyes but not looking away, she noticed his hands were manicured and there was a large gold insignia ring on his right hand with an emblem she didn't recognize.

Richard set his jaw a bit and stood straighter noting Kori's discomfort and Dr. Rafferty's gaze. Wanting to get this over with, he said, "How can Dr. Anders and I help you this afternoon, Dr. Rafferty?"

"Please, call me Miles. And may I call you Kori, Dr. Anders?"

She looked at him slightly defiantly and paused a moment, "yes."

"Good," he smiled in an almost slimy manner that Dick hadn't seen before in sessions. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe he was reacting to Kori, maybe he just wanted to get back to the manor and see how much they could chase each other around and how much of her clothing he could talk her out of.

"I do apologize for interrupting what appears to have been a day off for the both of you," Rafferty continued, "but it was brought to my attention that Miss Gordon had a very difficult weekend and that as her support person Dick, you were not fully available to her."

The possibility that this was going to happen was brought up by Kori as they drove over. Although Dick dismissed that Babs would try to pull something like this, Kori reiterated her reasons but didn't push it. It could have been an argument but neither wanted that, things were too wonderful. In the silence that fell, Dick hadn't given credence to the theory, but hearing it from Rafferty now, he was able not to react to it defensively. He would have to thank Kori for many things, and that would be one of them.

"I am sorry that you feel that way. Did Babs tell you that herself, or are you speaking as her personal therapist?"

"Both. You were not with her for two consecutive days," Rafferty countered.

"Her father was with her who is fully supportive, knowledgeable and vested, even more than myself," Richard replied, remaining calm.

"Yes, but you are committed to her and her recovery. It is a role you volunteered for, that Kori herself suggested and supported. Within a week of treatment you missed not one but two sessions due to non-emergent and dare I say frivolous reasons."

Kori remained impassive. Dick did not.

"Babs treatment began on her timetable and I have worked around her schedule as best I can, forgoing work and sleep. Other people are there for Babs – her father, her own boyfriend-"

Rafferty cut Dick off, "but it is your support that is critical, Dick, and your attention. A little missed work or sleep for the life of a friend is not much to ask."

Dick raised his voice, "I am certainly aware of the nature of Babs' condition, but she had a choice when to treat and she knew my other obligations and has other support people. It is also not like alcohol – her withdrawal needs only psychological support and generally not medical as well_ doctor_, as you should be well aware.

"And as far as too much to ask. I may be giving up some sleep and work, I agree that is very little to sacrifice for the well being of a friend and a dear friend at that." Richard looked to Kori briefly although her eyes remain cold and on Rafferty," But what is Kori giving up? I have postponed our engagement. I have left her in the middle of a media maelstrom alone holed up in my father's house without almost any support from me. Let's not forget that she was the one that realized Babs had this issue, that it was her sharp diagnostic skills through which we first even realized there was even problem. One that her own boyfriend, a physician failed to recognize. Kori was the one that knew about Suboxone, made the calls to her contacts in the addictions field and found you, Dr. Rafferty."

"I appreciate that, Dr. Grayson, but Miss Gordon is my patient. All that concerns me is that she gets well and that the only way that she is going to get well is to have your full support. I am very sorry for the difficulty in your personal like Princess Koriand'r but please understand-"

Kori interrupted in a tone Richard was not sure he had ever heard. Calm, firm, angry and in complete control, "Dr. Rafferty, I will not allow you to use my Royal Title. Even if it were one that I use, which it is not, I am Royalty of a Sovereign Nation and as such I can choose my audience. I choose to no longer speak with you or be in your presence.

She repositioned herself to face Richard with her back to Rafferty, "Richard, I will be in the car and I will see myself out. Please consider what is best for Barbara. She is my friend as well and I care for her a great deal. I hope Dr. Rafferty is taking her well being into consideration as much as we are. Perhaps you should remind him of the Hippocratic Oath. Take all the time you need to discuss this matter. My involvement in this meeting has come to an end."

Kori turned and walked away. As Richard watched her walk away, he smirked, beyond impressed with that side of her. He let the smirk dissolve and narrowed his eyes as he turned back to Rafferty to see where the conversation would go from there.

TtTtTtTtTt

Rafferty played his cards right by not saying anything about Kori when she left. He went into the treatment plan for Babs. He figured his point was made. Well in truth, it wasn't his point, but rather someone called in a favor, so just to keep things as professional as can be from here on in would keep him as clean-smelling as possible.

He used all the right words and catch phrases of 'proper boundaries' and not getting 'overly emeshed' meaning that Dick should have some time that Babs would know that he couldn't be there for her. He agreed that her father and Xavier were going to be there, but that this early in treatment, that as much as possible, Dick still needed to be there. Daily group was critical and Dick should be their every day.

Rafferty subtly told him that it was probably good that Dick and Kori hadn't become engaged because Babs might prolong her treatment as a means to remain connected to him. And that although it had been wonderful all the things that Kori had done to initiate the process, that there was resentment there, because Kori was Dick's new girlfriend and that she uncovered the addiction. It was Rafferty's 'professional opinion' that Kori's should have no involvement at all with Babs or even any impact of Kori on Dick's time would be severely detrimental to Babs, but hopefully just for a little while longer.

He was sly and slick and Dick was buying it.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick thanked him and left, feeling oddly positive. He would follow Rafferty's advice, seeing no harm in getting Babs better as fast as possible, and would discuss it fully with Kori soon, but not today. He had other plans for today: telling Kori how incredible she was at handling Rafferty the way she did and what a turn on it was, like he needed that.

TtTtTtTtTt

Alone in his office, Dr. Rafferty dialed the number of his old pal about that favor he had done for him. He heard the greeting.

"They just left," Miles said into the phone.

He paused as heard the response.

"Gorgeous and quite feisty. I can see the attraction although if it were me, I'd try keep this one for a bit - what a plaything she could be trained to become, although she probably has a lot of natural talent."

Another pause, this one longer.

"Feisty? She dressed me down for calling her Princess and marched out of here more than regally. I wanted to throw her down and take her on my desk. I think Grayson was even taken aback."

Again a pause.

Rafferty chuckled. "Grayson did mention engagement. Seriously a virgin? God. Good luck with it. I'll keep working in Grayson on my end, convince him the only way Gordon will ever get better is if he takes a breather from your virgin princess."

Another pause.

Another chuckle. "Make that an 11 AM tee time on Saturday, Xavier. I party too hard on Friday nights to go any earlier than that anymore my brother."

Pause.

"See you then."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please read and review.

Evil Xavier!!!

Let's say it together now "Go Kori! Go Kori!"

When I say 'earned doctorate', I am referring to a PhD, which can be in a wide variety of subjects in both the Arts and Sciences. It is opposed to a Doctor of Letters, an honorary degree, given out during a college or university's commencement.

'My brother' is not literal, perhaps they belong to the same fraternity or society.

Most people are under the false impression that the motto,** First, do no Harm**, is from the _Hippocratic Oath_. It is not; however, it is a creed that most health professionals live by, or at least practice by.

**_The Hippocratic Oath_:**

_I swear by Apollo the Physician and Asclepius and Hygieia and Panaceia and all the gods, and goddesses, making them my witnesses, that I will fulfill according to my ability and judgment this oath and this covenant: _

_To hold him who has taught me this art as equal to my parents and to live my life in partnership with him, and if he is in need of money to give him a share of mine, and to regard his offspring as equal to my brothers in male lineage and to teach them this art–if they desire to learn it–without fee and covenant; to give a share of precepts and oral instruction and all the other learning to my sons and to the sons of him who has instructed me and to pupils who have signed the covenant and have taken the oath according to medical law, but to no one else._

_I will apply dietic measures for the benefit of the sick according to my ability and judgment; I will keep them from harm and injustice._

_I will neither give a deadly drug to anybody if asked for it, nor will I make a suggestion to this effect. Similarly I will not give to a woman an abortive remedy. In purity and holiness I will guard my life and my art._

_I will not use the knife, not even on sufferers from stone, but will withdraw in favor of such men as are engaged in this work._

_Whatever houses I may visit, I will come for the benefit of the sick, remaining free of all intentional injustice, of all mischief and in particular of sexual relations with both female and male persons, be they free or slaves._

_What I may see or hear in the course of treatment or even outside of the treatment in regard to the life of men, which on no account one must spread abroad, I will keep myself holding such things shameful to be spoken about._

_If I fulfill this oath and do not violate it, may it be granted to me to enjoy life and art, being honored with fame among all men for all time to come; if I transgress it and swear falsely, may the opposite of all this be my lot._


	53. Chapter 53

"_My confidence was shattered I was feeling mighty humbled..."* _

That kind of sums it up. This hiatus was tough. It wasn't supposed to happen at all and the longer I went without posting (oh, I was still writing, if that's what you'd call it), the more I lost faith in what I wrote. I've kept but might scrap what I've done for You've Got Mail, Jukebox, June Fete, All Things Titan and Politics as Usual. This is a completely new chapter of Double Take from the one I'd been playing with. I hope it is up to snuff. I know it is disappointingly short but I need to take baby steps for now. The following chapter is started that might have worked as the second half of this one but I knew if I didn't post this, I might never post again... I may have gotten back on the proverbial horse, as it were, but I'm not quite up for the Jumper course yet.

Thank you so much for all the hits and reviews and PM's. Sorry I have been basically incommunicado and haven't responded. I also have barely read or reviewed other people's writing and I do plan to get back to that as well. I know that it will be about another month until life will be somewhat back on track before my meeting with the ALJ (if you are curious, feel free to ask what that means).

I hope you enjoy my return and I hope it is not too anticlimactic. I am glad to be back but nervous, ergo the phrase 'I'm back, baby!' is not springing forth quite yet from these lips.

Please don't forget to review. It makes me happy and gives me confidence and healthy bones.

.

_*from Waste Me, by John Eddie from his self title debut album, 1986_

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 53

.

Time for a Break?

.

Kori was thankful for the indoor parking. Of course with the kind of clientele the addictions clinic catered to, it was hardly surprising: discretion was a necessity. Her legs were wobbly and her knees nearly buckled when she got to Richard's Escalade. She got into the driver's side just in case there was a nosy reporter or paparazzi that had somehow followed them in. She locked the door and was thankful for the extra tint to the windows and after a minute or so was able to relax when she was certain that she was alone.

Once settled, her legs finished their transition into noodles and she had just enough time to turn over the engine and adjust the a/c before her hands began to shake. Her body soon followed as did the sobs. It was inevitable. She had stowed away her old life, her royal life, behind her for the most part. Sure there had been reminders with living in the Embassy and with the realization that she had known Richard from the summers he spent in Tamaran as a teenager, but this, what had just happened, was different.

At the age of five, Kori had been given rigid lessons in manners. She was already as well mannered as any preschooler could have possibly been, but the role of a princess required many things, and public presentation was paramount. This was mastered by age seven, and of course the ballet lessons that had begun before age four were continued into toe shoes and formal ballroom dancing was added first with female partners to be followed with male partners at the ripe old age of eleven. It was taught in conservative stances but with graceful, fluid motions still emphasized, as grace, dignity and modesty are expected of a princess and probable future queen.

Basic cooking was taught even though most meals would be prepared for the royals, as it was important to know how to prepare a meal and later a menu. The silverware placement and purpose of each piece had long since been mastered as had been the knowledge of the function of all dishes and serving pieces. Instruction on selecting table linen and on intricate flower arrangement was also given.

As writing skills developed with the Royal tutors, so did the instruction on all the proper handling of correspondence. By age nine, subtle little tricks were taught, such as pre-addressing thank you notes to the hostess prior to attending a function.

As Kori turned ten, she especially enjoyed her lessons in sewing and tailoring. Again, she might not ever have to pick up a needle and a thread again for the rest of her life, but she would learn how alter her own clothes as well as repair a seam and take up a hem. She began to learn about the traditional clothing of Tamaran and of the Royal family. She had not yet begun to develop so she could only imagine what would be flattering on her in the future from a cut standpoint, but she certainly made decisions about her color choices, preferences that she pretty much held onto today.

All the instruction on the beauty and the grace of being a princess was fun and pleasant. Kori enjoyed her studies and was a dutiful student. She wanted to please her family as well as her tutors and could not imagine a better life. For as far back as she could remember, Kori thanked God every night in her prayers for letting her be princess. Although she never stopped thanking Him for being princess until the bombing (her prayers continued, but they were replaced with other things to be thankful for), the next step in her training left her somewhat uneasy.

TtTtTtTtTt

As she sat in the car, the unbidden image came to her as easily as the tears did.

Kori pictured herself that first day in the throne room. This was the only lesson her father himself taught her, and that was how to speak to the people _en mass._ She considered him an amazing leader and orator, and as most ten year old girls do, she adored her daddy. But as he had her repeat over and over the words, _'You cannot continue to think only about yourselves at a time like this, but you must first think what is best for Tamaran',_ she found herself pleading with her father, the King. _'But Father, when you talk to the people in such a manner, you are powerful and they listen to you. When I say those kind of things, I sound mean!'_

The words said back to her stung her to this day, _'Child, you must sound "mean" as you call it to rule, to sound powerful. I _never_ want to hear you complain about it again. I was about to compliment you on how well you said those words just now, but now I see that you are not quite ready for this lesson. Stay in your room for this rest of the day and night and tomorrow morning we will try this exercise again. If you _ever_ complain about anything have to do with your royal duties, your punishment far worse than you can imagine. Be ready tomorrow and know that it is your only chance.'_

Kori had never heard her father use that tone with her before that day, nor did he use it again with her before he died a few years later. She did as she was told and returned the next day and followed her father's teaching. Over the weeks and months, the resentment slowly burned away, but there was still pain there, which remained unresolved before his death. However, as with all of Kori's lessons, she mastered this one, and she could put a much kinder spin on it for all the times she had used her 'royal voice' as she called it – only to herself and her brother of course – up until the bombing. What had happened with Dr. Rafferty was the only time she had truly put that horrible side of her father's teaching to use.

_At least something good came of that argument with my father_, Kori thought and she finally got control of her emotions.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard left Dr. Rafferty's feeling for the most part positive, but wished that he had more time with Kori. Richard had thought she had handled Rafferty amazingly well when he hadn't been appropriate with her. Yes, he found it attractive seeing her take charge and put Rafferty in his place, but Richard also wondered just how she would feel about it. He really hoped she'd feel empowered especially because by the time the meeting with Rafferty ended, Richard pretty much only had time to drive back to the manor and turn around and pick up Babs for the group session.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Kori really was getting the short end of the stick in all of this and he couldn't seem to figure out a way to make it up to her. Even if he stopped working that didn't free up that much time because he only worked two overnights per week and he really couldn't get out of the foundation and other charity work. He was so happy she had agreed to stay at Wayne Manor. Otherwise, when would he even see her?

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori saw Richard approaching the car and moved to the passenger side, negotiating her way over the console between the captain's chairs and opening the door locks so Richard could get it.

Richard opened the door, "Hey, why are you moving all the way over there?" he teased.

"Well, we cannot very well both be in the seat of the driver seat, can we Richard?" Kori replied, hoping that her tone didn't reveal how upset she was. She didn't want to add to Richard's stress before the session with Babs, nor did she want to deal with discussing her feelings with Richard at the moment.

"It might be make driving difficult but it would be fun to try," Richard playfully countered.

"I imagine it would be," Kori managed, hoping this act was every bit as convincing as her royal one was earlier, "perhaps later we will see if it would be possible?"

"Oh, you're killing me again," Richard replied with a groan. He looked over and gave her a wink and she giggled as she played with her promise ring and then looked up at him through her lashes.

He was trying to get a read on her. Things seemed alright, but he was by no means certain. Kori did seem like her playful, flirty and minxy self, and Richard didn't think it was forced, but he was not going to make a comment either way about her exit from the meeting with Rafferty until after he got home from Babs' session unless she did.

TtTtTtTtTt

They arrived back at Richard's and Barbara had called to see if they could do dinner before or after. Surprisingly Kori suggested that Richard and Babs get a quick bite after the session to make up for the sessions he missed with her over the weekend. Kori also suggested a quick run to fill the 45 minutes or so they had until he had to leave to get Babs. Not that she mentioned it, but she suggested it so that she could release her frustration concerning the situation and avoid further discussion and hold off breaking down. That way, Kori was sure to maintain her facade about the meeting for a bit longer at least.

By the time Richard had showered and said good bye, Kori was almost sure she wasn't going to make it. She stepped into the shower and the tears began again. What was she going to do? Go to the Embassy? Just stay there, adding stress to both their lives, perhaps causing a rift between them? Maybe, at least on some level, Rafferty was right: if she were out of the equation, Barbara would get better faster and then Richard would be all hers forever.

TtTtTtTtTt

Feeling no hunger whatsoever between the run and the stress, Kori went to the kitchen and decided to have some iced sweet tea. At least Alfred didn't brew it too strong, although she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

She made it back to her room, oddly not feeling the usual pull to go to Richard's room. She dismissed the feeling and flopped onto the bed when she noticed her cell phone flashing.

Her hopes were dashed when she saw that Richard hadn't called. On the one hand, she was proud of her 'performance', that she had covered up her true feelings about everything from that day; while on the otherhand, she wished he would have picked up on it. It was Karen who had called. Without even checking the message, she hit talk and called back, knowing she really needed a friend.

"Kori! There you are!" Karen answered on half a ring.

"Hello, Karen," Kori replied, happy that someone was as enthusiastic as she often was.

"Did you get my message? Can you?"

"I am sure I can, although I have not done the retrieving of the message," Kori replied.

"Girl, you are too much!," Karen laughed, "Can I come over, I have some things to go over with you."

"Of course."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori decided to still not listen to the message and decided to let Karen surprise her with whatever her news was. Within half of an hour Karen presented herself and with a large portfolio under her arm, an image that strikes both excitement and dread in most women: a friend with wedding stuff.

"Karen, I decided to let you do the surprising of me so I have not listened to your message," Kori explained, but knowing it had something to do with a wedding, fairly certain it was Karen's they'd be talking about.

"I will explain everything in a minute, but are you okay Kors?"

"I am fine."

"No, you aren't," Karen said definitively giving Kori a good looking over.

"No, I am a little bit off, but I would like to know what you are here about. It is likely to be much more fun and interesting," Kori said with a genuine smile, looking forward to the distraction.

"Well, I know it is completely last minute, but will you be in my wedding? I would love you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Of course, Karen, I would be honored."

"Great. I know with your crazy rock star life your probably don't even realize that it is only three weeks away. I mean with Dick as Best Man, so I know you're going to be there anyway."

Kori felt a clench in her stomach, she didn't remember even talking about the wedding with Richard, "Of course," she replied absently.

"Again, I know it is last minute and I was hoping to find a way to include you in the wedding and when the opportunity came up to have another groomsman when Vic's cousin was discharged sooner than expected from the Air Force, we had the perfect opportunity to include you as well."

"That works out well then," Kori managed, trying to put up a brave front, and beginning to fail. "Now let me see the picture of the dress and we can get the measurements-"

Karen briefly studied her friend again and said, "Kori, please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, everything is wonderful-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kori. Something is very wrong. Scratch that: lots of things are wrong. Very wrong. Tell me what's going on. And I am _not_ leaving here until you do."

Kori finally broke down and filled Karen in on the her day and the fact that Dick hadn't even mentioned Vic and Karen's wedding added on to her entire situation with living in the manor and her complete loss of freedom and what would be even less time with Richard. She was able to share with her the good news about the promise ring, but with everything else, it was hard for her to get overly excited and enjoy it the way she should.

Karen sympathized with her friend but didn't let on the extent to which she was dismayed that Dick hadn't even mentioned the wedding. Although it was probably due to all that had been going on, in the back of her mind she knew she needed to speak to Dick as soon as possible. Most wedding invitations only go out four to six weeks in advance, but like most modern couples, Vic and Karen sent 'save the date' cards months before and Dick had listed Babs as his guest. Karen would not put it past Babs to try to pull something and that was a catastrophe waiting to happen. She had to prevent that from happening. She didn't have trouble with Babs coming to her wedding. Well, she did, but she wasn't going to throw a fit about it. But what Karen did have trouble with was Barbara and Dick going together. Dick could not possibly be talked into that could he? Would he risk his relationship over Kori for something so trivial as an escort to a wedding?

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please read and review.

Again, sorry for the shortness of it all. Most of the next chapter started, still getting it right so found this was a good place to stop. Will Babs really pull something that heinous? Would Dick really let that happen?

Thanks again for sticking with me, and hopefully I am getting back in the groove again!

LJ

Star of Airdrie


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other entities related to WB or DC comics

.

For anyone unfamiliar with the idiom 'to smell a rat' (I am not sure if it is an American idiom, or if it used throughout the English speaking world or elsewhere): to smell a rat means _to start to believe that something is wrong about a situation, especially that someone is being dishonest_ (as per the online Free Dictionary by Farlex)

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 54**

.

The Mother of All Monkey Wrenches, Part 1

.

Babs checked the caller ID. She couldn't help but be disappointed that it wasn't Dick again, although he was on his way to pick her up. It was Xavier.

"Hi Xavier," Barbara answered.

"Hi darlin', I just had a thought about our little plan: operation 'breaking up our favorite happy couple'."

"Alright, but make it quick, Dick's on his way over."

"Sure. You have to tell Dick to take Kori to Vic and Karen's wedding instead of you. You'll take me. Karen won't tell you that you aren't welcome, because what's two more when they've asked 300? And who knows, I might be invited, they are inviting a lot of the hospital medical staff."

"But-"

"Hear me out: You see Babs," Red explained, "by letting Dick off the hook, you look good, he looks bad for considering taking her and leaving you in the lurch because you know he must have been, and we both go to the wedding. Kori and Dick are both upset and better yet Kori will be mad at Dick for not asking her sooner. We really win here."

Babs smiled, "I do see your point. When should I talk to him?"

"The sooner the better. I take it he hasn't said anything."

Babs' mind was considering all the possibilities,"No, and I'd imagine that with the wedding about five weeks away, the invites will be out any day so he'll have to discuss it with her. No matter what, Karen'll invite Kori. It's bound to be awkward."

"So you'll have a preemptive strike."

"Yes, I will."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was relatively relaxed and and felt refreshed as he drove to the Gordon's, but once he had picked Barbara up, he felt as though he had dodged a bullet. He had been always thankful that Babs was still staying with her father so that she had support and someone to keep an eye on her through her treatment and recovery; but that particular evening, well that evening, she was more forward physically than he would have liked. He could only image what she might have been like had she not been restrained by having her father being nearby. If they were at her brownstone, that could have lead to quite an awkward situation. Dick had to admit that he was still attracted to her. Not that he didn't adore Kori, not that he didn't want to spend his life with her, but Babs held his heart or at least his interest for a long time, and he was a guy after all.

Dick was put off a bit at first but also turned on more by the slightly provocative outfit that Babs had on. Dick always loved her in teal, and the wrap dress she wore fit her beautifully, accentuating the finer points of her tight, petite frame. She also wore his favorite perfume and had on more makeup than she usually wore to meetings and group therapy. Was she was pulling out all the stops for him? Or maybe she just wanted to look good for herself – he knew women do that sometimes, and she seemed to be feeling a bit better about things. He probably shouldn't flatter himself, maybe there was someone else in the group, or a late date afterward? If it was him, he should say something so she'd back off, but he would not confront her until after the meeting.

_Either way, Roy is going to have a field day with this one..._

No matter why she was dressed for, or for who, Dick couldn't hold back a compliment.

TtTtTtTtTt

While driving to the session, he blocked out Babs' constant chatter about this luncheon or that charity auction as he always had to maintain his sanity, Dick wondered if Kori had been a bit too accommodated that night. Not that he had necessarily been given a proverbial rope to hang himself with, but what if he had? Was he imagining it, or was it that she seemed almost as though she didn't care. No, he thought, she was just weary with all they had to endure. She seemed almost defeated. All of this was way more that Kori could have bargained for.

For now all he hoped for was that things would go quickly and smoothly with Barbara so that he could have some time with Kori that night after he got back. He should have known better than to have even entertained that possibility.

"Are you even listening to me, Dick?" Babs said, annoyed.

"Sure Babs, sorry, just, uh, worried about things with you. How are you feeling? I mean you look fantastic, but are you up to these functions already?"

"That was so nice of you to say. Oh, of course I'm ready to socialize!"

Dick chuckled. It was nice to see Babs so bubbly that evening. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled and was so animated. He always loved it when she was like that.

_I wish Kori had been like that lately. I just gave her a promise ring and she didn't even seem that happy today. Don't compare them, Dick. Remember all the stress... Maybe she doesn't want to get married yet... I mean she doesn't want to..._

"Dick? What is with you tonight?" Babs demanded.

_You. Kori. Damnit._ "Sorry Babs, a few things on my mind. So how's Mrs. Waterson? Is she back from the annual stay at fat camp?"

Babs laughed. "Why yes! The worst kept secret at the country club! The 'spa of rejuvenation' or some hokum. She took her 15 and 17 year old girls this year."

Dick chuckled, even though he knew it was unkind. Those poor things reflected their mother's end of the gene pool, "How did they look?"

"Barely made a dent."

Dick and Babs laughed, "that's cruel."

"Cruel? You brought it up!"

TtTtTtTtTt

The meeting went well but as expected, Roy pulled Dick aside as Babs spoke with Jade about her pregnancy and preparing for the baby.

"Dick, what's going on? If I didn't know better, I'd think you and Babs were together again. Are you crazy? What about Kori?"

"Oh, Babs and I are just old friends," Dick said dismissively, "Kori and I are fine. Not that this is common knowledge, so don't say anything, but I actually gave her a ring of my mother as a promise ring."

Roy smiled, but then the smile faded, "That's great, but what, are you in High School? Why didn't you just get engaged?"

"Thanks for that, Roy." Dick said as he rolled his eyes, "It's actually a pre-engagement ring. It's complicated right now with the media attention and all this with Babs. Once we get through this, we'll make it official and set a date."

"Still waiting?" Roy said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you're just asking about it for the sake of the betting pool. And yes we are, not that it is anyone's business."

"I don't know how you do it." Roy put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Dick let out a sign, "Honestly, it's not always easy, but she's worth it."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dinner after the session with Barbara was fun and Dick got swept up in the moment. They went to a Japanese restaurant but the a la cart side was closed on Mondays, but they did serve teppanyaki. With teppanyaki, you sit at a large table around a grill and a chef cooks the food in front of you and entertains you with his antics such as tossing food to you so you can catch it in your mouth. They sat with eight other people. To the rest of the patrons and the chef, Dick and Babs appeared to be a happy couple, joking and enjoying watching their food cooked in front of them. It wasn't until the other patrons started to talk with them as coffee and dessert were served that he realized that people really saw them that way.

Dick went to pay and Babs beamed, "You sure know how to treat a girl," she said, her hand on his forearm.

"You two are adorable together," one of the women that sat close by said.

Dick said with a pleasant smile, not wanting to not appear rude, "Well, actually we aren't together anymore, we're just friends."

The woman looked embarrassed, "Really? I never would have guessed that."

"Oh, don't you recognize him from the papers? He's the one who's been dating that princess," Babs said.

"Barbara-" Dick said in a warning tone.

"Oh, of course," the woman replied, "and where is she tonight, or has she gone back to Tobago?"

"It's Tamaran, and she is in the area, but she had other business to attend to. My friend Barbara and I here had some things to straightened out and now that it's done and we've had dinner, I think I need to make sure she gets home," Dick turned to Babs, trying to suppress his anger, "ready to go?"

"Sure, Dick."

TtTtTtTtTt

"What was _that_, Babs?" Dick said angrily once they had entered the Escalade. He hadn't bothered getting the door for her.

"Well, I didn't want people to think that you were cheating on Kori."

"Yeah, you really helped there."

"Whatever."

"Babs, as much as I want you to get better, and Kori and I want to do all we can, you have to be careful with how we are perceived, please."

"Alright," Babs took a deep breath, "Sorry, I thought I was protecting your reputation."

"Okay Babs, your intentions are reasonable, but that woman might not have recognized me. Now she knows who I am and that I was out with you and not Kori, and that she thought we were a couple."

"I'm sorry," Babs said, doing her best to at least sound sincere although she was anything but, "what you're saying makes sense, I guess I wasn't thinking it through."

TtTtTtTtTt

The rest of the ride to Barbara's father's was quiet. For whatever reason, as Dick mulled things over and decided that Babs wasn't being malicious.

When Dick pulled up to Jim Gordon's house, he walked around to help Babs out of the car and walked her to the door almost automatically, something he hadn't done in months, and certainly not since they started going to therapy together. Sure he would go in to her Dad's when he'd pick her up to say hello to Commissioner Gordon, but when he brought her home after therapy, Dick would just wait in the car for her to go inside."

"Here you go, Babs," Dick said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow night then?" Babs said.

"Sure."

"Dinner also?" Babs asked.

"Probably, let me check with Kori. Let's do it before though if we are."

"But that's too early," Babs whined.

"Yes, I know, but Kori is going to be asleep by the time I get home tonight and I really need time with her."

Babs didn't acknowledge the statement. Instead, she chose that moment to talk about the wedding, "Dick, I was thinking, I know you and I were going to Vic and Karen's wedding together, and I would still love to go with you, but I think I'd better back out. You really should take Kori, after all you're dating her. Maybe Karen will let me come anyway."

Dick ignored the 'dating her' statement about Kori. Babs knew how close he and Kori were. "Wow, thank you Babs, I really appreciate that," he kissed her on the cheek. "You know Karen'll invite you. Would you bring Red?"

"I guess. He's fun, but we aren't in it for the long haul. I just don't feel that way about him like I have in the past for other people."

Dick knew who she was talking about: him. Dick couldn't resist the urge to hug her to comfort her, "You'll find someone Babs," he murmured reassuringly in her hair. He knew he was playing with fire but he felt she needed the confidence boost.

Dick pulled back and looked down at Babs and before he knew it, her arms were around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. It was longer then a polite peck, but it remained closed mouth and not heated and it left Dick actually wanting more.

Playing with fire indeed.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick got home to a quiet Wayne Manor. He was racked with guilt and when he didn't find Kori in his room. He took a long shower, deciding that he'd feel better if he'd try to wash away the guilt. And Babs' lipstick and perfume.

It took him a while to fall asleep, flipping through the channels, unable to settle on anything to watch. What was he going to do? What if the woman from the Japanese restaurant called the press?

And would Kori be upset that he didn't come to her room? No, he thought, feeling a bit bitter. If she'd wanted to stay with him that night, she would have stayed in his room.

He had forgotten that Kori had always said that she wasn't comfortable with being in his room unless he was there, but would be happy to move to his room at any time during the night, whenever he'd get home.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori woke at 3:30 AM and realized that Richard had never come for her. Perhaps she should have left a note to remind him, not that he needed it before. What if he were still out with Barbara? Unless she relapsed, that would be his or her or their only excuse. Unless that were the case or something just that reasonable, Kori's temper, so well hidden, would bubble to the surface quickly.

First Dr. Rafferty's comments, now sleeping apart. Sunday they were pre-engaged and in a little over 24 hours she was considering leaving the manor. Perhaps they should even take a break from the relationship. The thought upset her but she had to be practical and also protect her heart. The sooner they'd put things on hold, the sooner Babs would get better and then they could resume things and get engaged and married.

At least that's what was supposed to happen in theory. But the theoretical setting and the real world setting can be quite different.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori woke at her usual time and went to the kitchen and chatted with Alfred. He knew she was upset, but avoided asking her about it. Master Dick's affairs were his own, as were Princess Koriand'r's, or as she preferred, Miss Anders, and he understood privacy and discretion. But he was a ready ear as well, and through the years he had heard many tales of woe from Bruce and Dick, including ones about the women in their lives. Babs had come to him, which he was a bit shocked at. It seemed so terribly forward. He imagined Kori would never act that way.

Kori might be isolated in the Manor, but she had a support system in Philly and DC, and even though she had been there in DC for a few months and that all her friends also were friends of Richard's, she knew she had people that would be there for her no matter what.

She moved her tea to enjoy on the terrace paged through the late edition of the Tuesday paper. It had the Asian market reports, so Bruce preferred it to the earlier editions. But it wasn't the business section she was looking for. She scanned the national and international news as she always did. There was a tiny blurb about her sister taking control over the guerilla forces again, but it was unclear if this would pose any real threat. For seventeen years her sister had terrorized her own country. It was beyond Kori's comprehension. It can't be said that Komand'r wasn't persistent.

Kori was sipping her tea when she looked at the limited 'People and Society pages'. There wasn't a picture, but she couldn't have missed the headline: _Dick Grayson: Back to his old ways? _Kori dropped her teacup on the slate patio.

She read no further and fled to her room.

TtTtTtTtTt

Alfred moved at a brisk walk to investigate what had happened to find only the broken tea cup and then saw he newspaper turned to that page and read the headline. Not ignoring his duties, he picked up the broken pieces of the 95 year old Haviland Limoges tea cup from the patio floor and disposed of it, and then picked up the newspaper and proceeded to Dick's room.

For perhaps the second or third time that he could remember, Alfred almost walked in to an occupied bedroom without knocking. But Lord knows what Richard had pulled. Could he have possibly brought another woman home? He thought that would be impossible, he and Kori were so devoted to one another, but with Master Richard's track record and all the stress, who knew?

Alfred did, however, knock extremely loudly on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked louder and finally heard an annoyed, "What?"

"Master Richard, it's Alfred and I must speak with you. It is a matter of utmost importance."

"Can't it wait?" Richard shouted back. Alfred had rarely heard that tone from Richard when addressing him.

"No sir, ergo the term, 'utmost importance.'"

"Alright, alright, let me unlock the door."

Richard came over and let Alfred in.

If Richard was going to act like a spoiled prep school student, he would be treated as such, "Locking the door," Alfred remarked, cocking an eyebrow, "What if Miss Anders had tried to come to your room last night?"

"I knew she wasn't going to," Richard said, with more anger in his voice than he meant to have.

"I see that you are a bit, shall we say, irritable this morning. Well let me show you this, because things are likely to be going to get worse."

Alfred handed Dick the paper and he read the headline, "Fuck."

"And before you ask, Kori has already seen it and left abruptly from her table on the patio. I came here to show you the article. It is not my place to meddle, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks, Alfred," Richard said, voice dripping with regret, as he scanned the write-up. "the article says I was just out with an old friend, but the headline of course makes things seem awful."

"I do not believe Miss Kori got beyond the headline."

"Great. I'll shower and find her. If she tries to leave or if you see her, please tell her I need to talk to her. And order some red roses for her."

"Very well sir," Alfred replied. _Because roses are going to make this all better_, Alfred thought sarcastically.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori could only sit on her bed and shake. She refused to cry. She had cried plenty in her life and until she knew everything, she would do her best not to. She wished that she had read the article. She wished she hadn't told Dick to take Babs to dinner. She wished that she was more impassioned about how she felt, that it was her time as well, and that Babs' recovery was important, but so was her relationship with Richard. They had gotten pre-engaged and they should have had a more romantic celebration no matter what, not that meeting with Rafferty.

As for Richard, he was in an even harder place than she was. He hadn't really let her down before except right after she remembered him as Robin from his summers in Tamaran. And even then he came to his senses fairly quickly. She had to give him a few more chances. They had a great future, she couldn't just walk away. Maybe put themselves in a 'holding pattern', and not a true break as Rafferty suggested. The more she ruminated about the conversation with him he day before, well, the more she thought something was truly amiss.

She smelled a proverbial rat – or perhaps two or three.

TtTtTtTtTt

Only about twelve minutes went by before Richard was knocking on her door. Kori got off her bed and walked over and without a word answered it.

"Kori," Richard said and pulled her into a hug and she stiffened at first and then relaxed, almost falling limp.

She then straightened up. "Shall we talk in here, or somewhere else?"

"Wherever you want, as long as you're talking to me," he replied with a slight smile.

"I'm glad you also wish to do the talking. It's fine in here with plenty of privacy," Kori replied, taking his hand and leading him over to her bed.

For a moment Richard thought more would happen than just talking but when Kori sat Indian-style in the middle of the bed facing the headboard, his hopes were dashed for the time being. He took a seat leaning against the headboard, his legs out straight in front of him.

"Where should we start?" Richard asked, knowing there were a few matters to discuss. Knowing he was manipulating her a bit, but also knowing he needed to use everything he had in his arsenal of things Kori liked about him, he gave her his lopsided grin.

The lopsided grin gave her a sentimental twinge but she was not going to be swayed, "Let us speak first about Karen and Victor's wedding. It is in about eight weeks, is it not? Karen has asked me to be a bridesmaid last night. It was at the last minute for Victor's cousin is coming home early from the war and will be able to be a groomsman. I knew that they were to be married of course, but why had we not discussed our arrangements to attend the wedding that day?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck, nervous about things and thankful that Babs had let him off the hook the night before. "I'm sorry Kori, I should have. I was supposed to go with Babs because save the date cards went out months before we met, but she and I decided not to go together of course because I'm dating you now, so of course we are going together."

Kori couldn't ignore how it was said, but she needed to clarify, "When was that decision made?"

Richard ran his hand through his hair, he was beginning to sweat, he was so busted. He knew if he'd lie it would only be worse, "Last night."

"I see," Kori said in a small voice, and she looked at her hands in her lap, willing herself not to cry and to not twist her fingers, the nervous habit that Richard would recognize. She had to control her emotions or this conversation would deteriorate and it had barely begun.

"Kori, I was planning to take you. To be honest, I had no idea Babs would have expected me to still take her. I mean you and I have been dating since, uh,-"

"Since May, Richard," Kori said softly. "We began doing the dating in May. It was my understanding however, of the American way of what used to be referred to as courting, as well as the Tamaranian way, which you said you wanted to abide by because it was important to me, that we bypassed the dating." She looked up. As much as she wanted to give him a hard look and to sound bitter, she also loved Richard, and couldn't help but think about their time together fondly, "We were immediately exclusive, immediately girlfriend and boyfriend, and on Sunday we promised ourselves to one another, that we would soon be engaged and marry."

Richard smiled, "I didn't mean to belittle our relationship. And don't remember, we fell in love a long time ago."

"That we did."

"And you were happy about receiving my mother's ring?"

Mostly she had been, but he had given her doubts, but she wouldn't say anything for the time being, "Are you doing the joking, Richard? I have never wanted to do the pushing, but I would have loved nothing more than for us to have already married." That part wasn't a lie. If only they had gotten married, all this would have been avoided.

Richard reflexively felt his stomach clench: married? He hadn't quite realized that it did scare him in the concrete but was fine in the abstract as in 'someday we'll marry', but it was not the time to worry about it. It was the time to patch things up with Kori before he blew it entirely with her, "That is a wonderful thought. I'd imagine if we'd stayed in touch from the time we'd met in Tamaran, or found each other again when you were at Penn and I was at Princeton, we would definitely be married now. I love you very much, and I am so glad you like my mother's ring."

"I'm so glad," and with that, Richard pulled Kori next to him. He knew better than to push to quickly, but he really hoped he'd be able to distract her.

"And the next topic," Kori said, surprising him with her diving into another topic, "the newspaper article."

"Did you read the article?"

"Actually no, I did not," Kori admitted.

"Well, in spite of what the headline said, it did give the correct information that I was out with an old friend. It didn't even say she and I used to date. It turned out that we were seated at a large table with eight other people and that Babs made sure that the other patrons at that table knew that I was your boyfriend and that I was only her friends."

"Oh, I see. I am sorry that I reacted badly. I do wish that the headline had not been so misleading."

"I can hardly blame you, Kori, I'm sure it was quite a shock."

"It was, and I must apologize about breaking that lovely tea cup."

"It is certainly understandable," Richard said and pulled Kori close.

"There is one more thing Richard," Kori said, again her smile fading.

"Sure Kori, what?"

"Why did you not come to find me last night. I wish sleep by your side but you never came."

"I'm sorry about that, too. When you weren't in my room I figured you didn't want to."

"But I always wish to."

"I'm sorry, I guess I was expecting a note."

"I haven't really ever needed to leave a note, but early on we have texted or you have fallen asleep on my bed," Kori pointed out, but deciding there was no reason to argue at this point, "But in the future if you wish me to, I can." She paused a bit and smiled, "Are you tired now?"

Richard smiled, "A little."

"Perhaps we can cuddle up for a bit?"

"I'd like that, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Babs that we aren't going to do anything before or after her session today. I need time with you."

Kori was a bit taken aback but didn't let it show. Since when did Babs get a standing dinner date every night with Richard, who was _her_ boyfriend?

She'd enjoy their day as best she could but she even after the conversation, there was some reassurance that Richard might not be one of the rats, but she knew that she smelled at least one rat, and she was going to figure out who it was and soon.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please don't forget to review.

Star of Airdrie


	55. Chapter 55

A slightly belated Happy Independence Day America! And a belated Happy Canada Day to my friends up North!

Here is the next chapter – as all sorts of tensions fly and feelings surface, the story progresses. Kori has some realizations. Some good, most not so good as things begin to normalize. There needs to be some changes and she isn't sure how Richard will react.

May be a bit rough... I'll double check a bit later in the day. It was awkward and I've been going cross-eyed over the past three days with it.

I promise I am trying to update as fast as I can! Thank you for sticking with the story! And please review, I know it takes time, but it really helps to keep me inspired.

**.**

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 55**

**.**

**The Mother of All Monkey Wrenches Part 2**

.

Things were by no means getting any easier between Richard and Kori that Tuesday.

_Maybe it would be easier if Richard stayed out with Babs late so I could be alone._

Of course that kind of thinking was as ridiculous as it was foreign. She would have the Wednesday and Friday evenings to herself when Richard was working. Being with Babs was courting disaster, no matter what Rafferty's alleged professional opinion was. The man was dead wrong, Kori knew it.

With both Richard and Kori each feeling awkward but not wanting or really needing to be apart, they sat together reading on an old leather couch in the library. It was the first time that they had spend any real time together there. As they took their positions on the couch, they chose to sit on opposite ends, legs outstretched, facing each other. It was odd for them not to be practically attached at the hip or holding hands as they always seemed to be. Blame it on the heat and the humidity, or the stress, or even Rafferty's suggestion that they 'distance' themselves from one another for Babs' sake.

The couch in the library was actually large enough that with their knees slightly bent, their feet did not touch. It was wonderfully cool in the library and it was also kept very dry to help preserve the books, kept cooler than the rest of he mansion save the wine seller, which was a wonderful contrast to the increasingly sweltering days of the DC area in the summer.

Kori was quickly lost in her thoughts and knew that she had to make peace with Richard rather than push him away. She had been distracted already, quite irritated by Rafferty's advice and the more she considered it, if she were to follow it, wouldn't she risk handing Richard over to Babs? Babs seemed more than ready for that to happen. Not just ready: praying for it to happen. It wasn't the first time that she wondered about a coordinator effort with Babs and someone getting Richard and Kori apart: She always figured Xavier was involved. Could Rafferty be involved as well, or did he actually believe that it was a good idea that she and Richard break up so Babs got better? Kori always had a sense about things like that. A good nurse in home care and hospice gets involved with families and their friends and learns to pick up on certain dynamics. And working in the ER you needed to sense these dynamics immediately as well. Kori was picking up something here, that was for sure. Not that it wasn't obvious – it was an odd situation with Rafferty, but who would fathom a coordinated effort? Were people capable of behaving that low?

That train of thought was not productive and prior to sitting down, she had picked up the copy of leather bound Shakespeare she found in the tidy stacks. The crack of the binding told her that she was likely the first to open that particular book. She had chosen it carefully, refusing to read something about love or something light. Her mood dictated that she read no romance, no sonnet, no comedy. If she were to brighten things, to lighten the mood, it would be on her own.

For now, she read of an impending battle that a person of royalty was to wage.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori moving to the other side of the sofa and not snuggling close did not help Richard's tenuous state of mind. He was doing his best to get his mind off Babs', or at least that is what he told himself. Why the sudden attraction? Was it sexual frustration? Was it Rafferty's suggestion to push Kori away for the sake of Babs' treatment? By doing that, there was a void or at least a potential one... His mind pictured the red head that had spent way too much time occupying his thoughts and even his erotic ones and his dreams, and not the one who wast within ten feet, not the one he intended to marry.

And why did Babs have to look _so good_ the previous night?

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori made the first move. She had to do something or things could be lost do to her stubbornness. She did have that stubborn streak after all... She shimmied down a bit to make sure that she could reach Richard's feet with her own. She pretended to do it unconsciously, as if so engrossed in her copy of Act III of _Richard III _that she hadn't realized her position change. Who couldn't being engrossed in a monologue that starts out with the words _"Of comfort no man speak: let us talk of graves, of words and epitaphs"_? If her Richard were to ask in a disapproving manner why she was, well, playing footsie, she'd be able to explain that it was the great Bard's words that had enthralled her and that it was an accident.

Well, predictably, that was not the case. A few minutes later, after the monologue Shakespeare had crafted for King Richard III was finished, Kori gently started rubbing her bare feet one Richard's. At first he was surprised given the awkward to cool interactions they had had all day, letting out an almost strangled groan and he soon responded in kind.

He looked over to her and she met his gaze and soon their tomes were set down and wordlessly he moved over to her side of the couch and slowly began nuzzling her and caressing her face before finally kissing her.

It went no further but in its restraint, their time on the couch in the library was extremely erotic and it seemed to reestablish their bond. Communicating without words but without taking things to a more physical level brought them back close again.

With a sad smile, a check of the time told both of them that it was time to go.

"I love you, Kori."

"I love you as well, Richard."

"May I ask Alfred to prepare dinner for us this evening?"

"I would enjoy that very much."

TtTtTtTtTt

The next few days went well. Kori and Richard fell back into a happy routine for the most part. Richard had work on Wednesday and Friday, so they stayed up late on Tuesday and Thursday and slept in the following mornings to keep him on schedule. The sleeping late part was always easy to do in spite of the being the longest days of the years. Doing shift work, Richard had seen to it that the finest sunlight blocking curtains were installed in his room. It could feel like the middle of the night at noontime. It could be quite conducive to bedroom activity at any hour.

Kori felt things were great for the most part. She continued with Chase, and Richard attended a couple of the sessions, at least part of them, and they worked on their past history and a little on their relationship now.

Per Kori's request, Dr. Meridian did not discuss Dr. Rafferty with Dick, although of course she would if he brought it up; he didn't. Dr. Meridian agreed with Kori that Dr. Rafferty's behavior was suspicious and unprofessional and that she should do her best to not comply with his request that Richard and Kori separate for Babs' sake. As Kori did, Chase speculated about an ulterior motive and wondered why there would have been one.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard attended Barbara's daily meetings with her as promised. On Sunday he did take her out to dinner at Kori's behest. She wasn't feeling well and thought it was reasonable for Richard to spend extra time with Babs.

As if laying in wait, Babs was ready for the right time to strike, just the right occasion. She had dressed well every night, spending her days exercising and shopping, working hard to look as good as she could for Richard. She dressed the way he liked. It was easy for her to remember those things: his favorite perfume, how he like her hair, make up, clothing, the colors on her, everything. She spared no expense and pulled out all the stops. She was only slightly more subtle than Kitten. She didn't have to place her hand in his lap to get a similar reaction.

But at the same time she was patient yet persistent. She didn't strike quite yet. Babs' had to gain Richard's trust so that he would let his guard down, relax around her, let _him_ kiss _her_ again, give into that attraction and feelings again as he had before.

So by Sunday it was time to place the next stage of her plan. It was a warm up, a trip down memory lane. Lots of joking, recollection of good times, starting with the tame and working toward the early flirtations, then the early experiences, then to the more interesting moments. It was fun to recall those times together. It wasn't like Dick never thought of them: they had some truly wild times together. Babs had some uninhibited moments. Scratch that: he had many uninhibited moments.

Richard went home, a bit too excited, feeling guilty for the state he was in. He hadn't kissed Babs beyond a sensual brush on the lips in the car. It would have lead him to days of guilt weeks ago and now, boy was he proud of himself.

TtTtTtTtTt

Monday came and Richard tried to not think about Babs. Kori was feeling better and Richard was not trusting himself, but this time around Kori. So what was it – was he frustrated over not being about to have Kori and transferring those feelings toward Babs or was it vice versa.

Kori and Richard played tennis in the morning. The only thing positive about the experience was that now Richard was certain that all the feeling: emotional, sexual, were toward Kori. Those grunts and groans with effort. The way her skin looked from the sheen due to the sweat and the color from flushing. He had to rein it in but those feeling were all for her. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd be feeling that way after a physical activity, especially a competition – it had always been hat way between them. Kori had been aware of it before, and it wasn't like she didn't understand.

And then she beat him, and that was the sexiest thing of all.

He pulled her into a sweaty hug. It was 9:15 AM when the match ended but the day was heating up fast, although it wasn't like the night's low temperature had dropped below 79 degrees.

He groaned. "God Kori, if only we were married and I could shower with you I would be the happiest man in the universe."

Kori felt a pang of guilt. It wasn't the first time recently it crossed her mind that Babs would have no qualms to hop in said shower without having taken marital vows, "I am sorry Richard. I wish I were the different so I could be with you, but I cannot."

_We have not been naked together. Would he think we should be? The temptation would be too much for me, surely it would be a great deal for him as well...probably more and we have waited this long. I promised myself I would wait until marriage. I cannot compromise myself due to the fact that I am feeling the threatened by Barbara._

Richard pulled back to look at Kori. He didn't mean to make he feel bad, or did he? He did wish she'd change he mind, or at least bend the rules.

_Maybe a shower but no sex... no, we agreed and I can't push her. No, far too much temptation – I couldn't easily stop... I couldn't stop without difficulty... I couldn't stop without the iron will of 10,000 men... Maybe if she realizes that Babs would, she give in to the impulse. No Dick, you can't do that. If she regrets it you'll never forgive yourself._

"I should be the one apologizing. Even by suggesting it when we aren't kidding around... it isn't fair. Especially now that it seems that we can't even be on our own schedule," Richard said sincerely. "We've always talked about it, agreed to wait."

Kori looked away, "The pressure is difficult. I just wish we could just be ourselves again. No publicity. Just working together, being in love, no complications..." _No Babs._

Richard pulled her back into a hug, "I agree and I miss how things were. I'd love to move forward. Just you and me. Get engaged, get married."

_No complications, no temptations, be able to make love to you finally and not feel so frustrated. What is wrong with me? Why can't I be satisfied just to wait? That isn't the reason why we're getting married, it never was... Kori is worth it – she was before, she is now, she always will be..._

TtTtTtTtTt

Still the undercurrent didn't quite feel right to Kori. The love was there, but she was reading it more as sexual... perhaps it was her imagination.

Richard worked on Foundation business and went into his office at Wayne Enterprises. Kori worked on her research and she was thankful that the new normal was feeling much more 'normal'. If she could only leave the mansion, go back to work, somewhere, anywhere. It was great being with Richard as much as she was.

But it was in that moment when things that she realized that things _were_ feeling routine that she realized how they were really not how she wanted them. That they weren't on vacation at the horse show anymore, that they weren't hiding from the paparazzi so much, that they were falling into some likely ongoing restrictions. There were no longer those excuses. The life they were living was a life they had chosen to live for the most part.

Richard could now leave and return to _his_ normal life. He could work at the ER, do foundation work from the home off or from Wayne Enterprises. He could go to the barn, attend social functions and even help friends, and go out to dinner.

Kori could work on her academics research with colleagues throughout the world. She couldn't do direct research, but she could conduct analysis with Taryia. She could write academic papers and although she was not yet back to it, soon she'd be able to return to giving talks and presenting posters and publishing. Perhaps she could teach again, or at least guest lecture. Wouldn't a limited clinical post be rewarding? As soon as the publicity died down, as soon as she had security in place, she'd go back to a fairly normal life.

Their social life, going out to dinner wasn't back, but being together, even the time in the library and the tennis court was feeling like they were an actual couple again.

And so then it hit her: she was actually _living with him_!

Sure, Alfred was around all the time and Bruce and Selina sometimes. They had separate rooms, but really they didn't. They were living together and that was not ever her intention! Not before marriage. Sleep overs were one thing, that is, sharing a bed. Yes, they hadn't made love, but this was not what she wanted. Things had moved so quickly, she hadn't noticed and now things were getting back to the way their lives had been before she was outed as a princess. There was no longer a real excuse for her to be there. They were living in sin

Kori needed to move somewhere else and soon or get married to Richard or she was betraying her beliefs. She would no force marriage, not as things were as difficult as they were. If Bruce were around more maybe things would be better, but he wasn't and even with the Babs' situation, they were acting like a couple and it suddenly felt wrong. A whole new sense of panic settled in. Who would possibly understand her current predicament.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori already had an appointment with Dr. Chase Meridian. She felt so weak by being so vulnerable, but felt like that this was not an easy topic to broach with Richard directly prior to taking Babs to group therapy.

Soon there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Richard walked in, wearing lightweight dark navy dress pants and white dress shirt and royal blue striped tie. His sleeves were rolled up and his sunglasses were pushed back and he looked incredibly handsome, "Hi there. I was hoping we could grab a late lunch."

Kori looked up from her work, a little sheepish from from how her bedroom looked. Once Richard got past how cute she looked in her short green eyelet sundress, he took in the state of her room. The guest room that Kori had been using had a small desk but it was far to cramped of a work space. Kori had two laptops, various textbooks, and reams of output in piles all over the floor.

He chuckled as she sat Indian-style, mocking up a draft of her bibliography in light blue pencil, "Star, I think we need to set you up in a proper office for you to work in."

She gave him a sad smile, trying not to say anything about the 'living together' situation. She had a lovely study in the living quarters in the embassy and setting up a study in the manor would only deepen the 'living together' situation.

"I would love lunch," she managed, her eyes welling up a bit as she fought off tears.

She set her work on top of one of the piles and got up, Richard taking her hands and helping her negotiate her way through the obstacle course of her work. "Are you all right sweetheart?"

"Yes Richard," she lied. She wanted to be honest, she was a terrible liar, and felt guilty about it. "May I reorganize for a moment? I wish to have things in better shape for when I return."

"Can I help?" he gave her a concerned look, knowing that she was upset.

"No, thank you." She couldn't meet his gaze.

"Star," he put a finger to her chin and lifted it so she had to look him in the eye, "please, what's wrong?"

"It is silly really," the words left her mouth and she felt even worse, how could she lie?

"What's that?"

"We can talk about it later."

"Humor me, we have time. Please?"

She drew in a breath and her shoulders slumped. She gathered up the piles of work from her bed and moved them to the floor by the wall. "I am uncomfortable about being here."

Richard was first surprised and then a bit angry, "What?" he said sharply.

Tears came with the tone. Had she heard that tone of voice before?

She had nowhere to go, she felt trapped. "Please leave Richard. I need some time alone."

"Fine," he replied, again in a sharp tone. He would spend time with her. He'd find out what was going on then. He was behind in his work at the Foundation. He'd go back into the office, and head to Babs' father's from there.

TtTtTtTtTt

Both were shocked by the exchange. Kori cried. She never just sent him away before. Richard gripped the steering wheel. He had never treated Kori that way.

There was no way that Richard could get any work done. Things really had never been like that between them. He went home before he needed to go to Commissioner Gordon's and went to see Kori, who was still in her room.

He knocked on Kori's door at 4PM. "Kori, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes, Richard."

She greeted him at the door. "I'm sorry about before. We will talk about it later and work things out, right?"

"Certainly Richard, and I am sorry I just pushed you away like that after saying what I did. I will explain later tonight. I love you very much."

"I love you. And I know that you feel cooped up here. It must be hard to see me come and go and you have to just stay here."

It was not what she had meant, but at least there was an apology.

They shared a lingering kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

Unfortunately, it was the absolutely wrong night for Babs to have a relapse; well a relapse of sorts. She had a fight with Xavier, or at least that was what was said She had gotten drunk afterward at a bar in downtown Georgetown that she luckily took a cab to and was unable to go to the meeting. Richard went to pick her up and she wasn't home. Her father was worried, and she wasn't answering the cell phone. Richard started hitting her favorite bars as Red supposedly did as well. Mr. Gordon waited at home. Dick finally found her at a favorite bar. Without anywhere be there as her sobered up, he took her to her brownstone.

Dick texted Rafferty, Red and called her father. He made sure she ate and got plenty of water and coffee and sat up with her. He finally had to make the call he didn't want to make: the one to Kori. He called from another room. He had suspected that Babs' wasn't as drunk as she appeared and was pissed as hell that Babs didn't want Red to help her because of the fight or her dad to help her because of the 'shame'.

Richard's next call was one he wished he didn't have to make.

"Hello?"

"Kori?"

"Yes, Richard?" Kori was in her session with Chase. She tried to cover up her sniffles. She had been crying.

"I have some bad news. I'm with Babs. She's been drinking. I'm going to be with her now until she sobers up."

There was a pause. Richard winced.

"I see. Is her father on a case or out of town?"

This time Richard paused, "No Kori."

"Then why must you be there, is he not home?"

Richard let out an exacerbated sigh, he couldn't win. "We are at Barbara's house."

Another pause. Richard thought it went on forever.

"For what reason? Is she not staying at her father's?"

"She is."

"I do not understand."

"Kori. Can we... explain this later?"

"Dick, sweetie... I don't feel good... can you... can you help me get to the bathroom... please my love?" Babs said loud enough in the background that Kori could clearly hear.

For a moment nothing was said.

"Richard, apparently Barbara needs you. Take your time. I shall talk with you in the morning perhaps, when you get in, yes?"

"Kori, Star," Richard implored, "I'll see you tonight at bedtime, all right?"

"Good night, Richard. I love you."

"I love you, too."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's session with Chase went well, surprisingly. She was reassured that she had a right to her feelings, but so did Richard. He would understand or he wouldn't, but either way, he had to know. They could only work things out if he understood what upset her: that she felt that she had finally crossed a line she couldn't live with: that they were, well, living together.

But sharing a bed was fine, and for the first time, Kori wasn't sure why, but she decided she was fully comfortable to go to sleep in Richard's bedroom that night when he wasn't there. She didn't want things to blow up fully between and felt like they could. She also knew that she wanted to savor their nights together. She needed to stop living at the manor as soon as she could arrange it. God, she hoped he'd understand and that it wouldn't ruin things.

She also wanted to show him the extent of her attraction and that had not at all faded. There was some competitive piece with Babs. She wasn't going to go any further – they were as intimate as she intended until their wedding night – but they hadn't visiting that boundary in a little while and she knew he was more than interested. She took off her robe revealing black boy shorts a climbed under the 1,000 count thread freshly laundered Egyptian cotton sheets.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard arrived home at 2 AM. _How the hell did it take Babs nearly 10 hours to sober up? _It didn't help that Babs was extremely forward physically, professing her love, touching Dick inappropriately, kissing him. At some point he gave up. He told himself it was just easier to let it go on than to extricate himself from her. He told her no of course. Usually. God he hoped she really was blacked out like she swore she was by the time she woke up from finally passing out for a bit, right before Richard got Babs' back to her father's.

So needless to say the whole experience had him all riled up. Quite a bit. His next mistake was the two Scotches he had, which he drank neat. Oh, and they were doubles. Not like Richard had much to eat through the evening. He told himself that he needed the Scotch to bolster his confidence to go talk to Kori. Again, a mistake. A double mistake. Times two.

Richard stepped into his bedroom fully expecting to go to Kori's room. He didn't even look over at his bed. He stepped into the shower and washed up, trying to settle himself down. Man was Babs making things difficult on him. He brushed his teeth and gargled, realizing that Absolut might have been the better choice over The Glenlivet. He shaved and toweled off, walking naked over to his bed to turn on a light so he could see, fully planning to then walk over to his walk-in closet and find a fresh pair of pajama bottoms.

When the light on his bedside table came on, was when he first noticed a sleeping Kori who stirred and stretched. Richard smirked but stood in all his glory in front of her, dying to see her reaction, hoping it was the one he wanted. As the word came into view, what was at her eye level caused her eyes to go wide and she gasped and dove under the covers.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Richard teased.

She tried to suppress her giggles, and her nervous excitement, "Richard, you know what is wrong," she finally managed.

Somehow all the talk about the concerns over Babs and the living together situation were forgotten.

"Hmm... let me see." He paused briefly to draw out her 'suffering', "I don't think I can _come up _with anything." Richard sat on the side of the bed. Kori squeaked and moved over a bit toward the other side of the bed and Richard chuckled. "I'm very tired, I better get some rest," Richard said playfully, and started to lift the covers and Kori squeaked again and scurried so far on the other side of King size bed that she started to slip off.

"Richard you cannot!"

"I cannot do what?"

"Get... get into... into the bed!"

"But why Kori?" Richard feigned innocence.

"But you are... you are..." she sputtered, "are... th-the naked!"

"I am?" The sheeted rustled as he lifted it for effect. "Oh, yes. I am. And this is a problem for you?"

"Yes. No. I mean yes."

"I bet you're topless," he teased, making her suffer even more. He could only imagine the color she was. He finished lifting the covers and got partially under, "Kori, I'm covered. Can you at least uncover your face so I can talk to you?"

"No, I am too embarrassed. You are naked."

"How can you tell?"

"Richard, I-I-I saw... saw... i-i-i... I mean I saw you!"

"And now I am under the covers."

"But I still know!"

"Know what?"

Kori let out a nervous giggle and a sigh, "That you are the... the naked!"

"Do I have to put on my pajamas?"

"Yes, Richard. I am sorry, but please... you are naked"

"All right, but first, you have to look at me."

"Whilst you are the naked?"

"No, just at my face. I promise I'm covered again."

"A-All right."

"Come here, Star," he said gently and leaned toward her and when she moved toward her, he cupped her cheek, "Star, I won't bite."

He kissed her and she didn't relax. He chuckled and then asked playfully, "Now what's wrong? And who is it that you don't trust? Me or you?"

He pulled her close, the skin to skin contact of their chests feeling incredible, but before their bodies were completely flush, he stopped them.

"Richard, we cannot," she said softly and then added, matching his earlier tone, "I believe it is I who cannot be the trustworthy tonight. You are too the tempting." She blushed furiously.

Richard's tone was serious as he searched her face, "I know, but thank you for trusting me."

Richard was surprised by his own restraint, especially given the Scotch, not that it was at all kicked in. Things were looking up after all.

Kori dove under the sheets again and Richard chuckled and he headed to the closet to grab some pajamas so they could get some time together in and then some rest.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please, please review. It's easy and it remains tax-free throughout the known world! Plus it makes me happy! I appreciate the favorites and alerts beyond belief but would love more feedback as I start to wrap up this story (really, it will wrap up... someday).

Let's see, things that may need some definition/explanation:

Scotch served neat:

Served without water or ice marring it. If it must have anything, a fine sparking preferable Scottish water would be alright, preferable a splash, neither shaken not stirred thank you. Although it can be 'drained' quickly, it is in no way considered or to be taken as a shot. It is to be savored. We aren't talking about some blended stuff, but for a fine Scotch like The Glenlivet (and yes it is THE Glenlivet, although it is usually asked for as Glenlivet) it is to be enjoyed. Actually, some aficionados would say there is no wrong way to drink any whiskey, be it Scotch or blended or whatnot...

Absolut is a brand of premium Vodka.

Kori's reaction to a naked Richard:

Remember she is a nurse, actually a nurse practitioner who has worked in the ER and in hospice. Okay, as a nurse we see lots of naked men especially in both those clinical settings. We see their 'naughty bits' during examinations and care. And whether boys are undressed or dressed, they may have a physical reaction to the wind blowing or having their blood pressure taken. Occupational hazard.

But within the setting of this story, for this version of Kori, things are more complicated than that. When you see your boyfriend unexpectedly and it was something that you both weren't planning on happening, well that's another story. It didn't help he was enjoying teasing her with the situation or that she found herself torn about it.

Any other questions/concerns or to chat, please feel free to write.

TtTtTtTtTt

Coming up in upcoming chapters:

A kiss; A fist thru Escalade window and an ER visit

TtTtTtTtTt


	56. Chapter 56

Here is the next chapter of Double Take. It's a very pivotal chapter. Be ready because from here on out folks, to quote Bette Davis as Margo Channing in _All About Eve _(1950), "Fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy ride." (It actually is a misquote, but it is the one that is always said as the idiom – the line ends in _night _not_ ride_, but ride works better.) The chapter got very, very long so I divided it. This first chapter was over 7,600 words of text. I hope to post the second part by the end of the week, but no promises.

I have reedited this so many times over four days and I hope it's all right. It's a tough one and I wimped out a bit of how brutual is was at first. Let me know if it is up to snuff.

.

Some Definitions:

Tempered Glass: auto glass comes treated in two ways: tempered and laminated. Windshields are laminated which assists with UV protection and are very difficult to break, they tend to "star" and crack when impacted and if shattered will create deadly shards of glass. Side and often rear windows are tempered and when broken shatter into small granules. They are designed that way because they are easier to break so that victims of accidents can be removed from the vehicles and when the glasses are broken, the damage done by the granulated glass is much less than by the front laminated glass.

Kidney Bowl: the small bowl given to a patient in the hospital roughly 7 x 4 inches, and shaped like a kidney bean. It is also known as an 'emesis (vomit) basin'. Usually plastic and disposable, these were once stainless steel and reusable.

'Pick ups'/forceps: tweezers

General Anesthesia/General: The combination of rendering a patient unconscious, amnesic, and pain free. This is done by a combination of IV (intravenous medications) that first put the patient to sleep, then paralyzing them, at which time they would be placed on a machine to breathe for them (a ventilator) via a breathing tube (an endotracheal tube, placed through the mouth or nose in a process known as intubation). It is highly unlikely that in the scenario described in this chapter that general anesthesia would ever be used for he injury described, no matter who the person was that is requesting it.

Versed: (Midazolam) a short acting drug that is used to produce amnesia or unconsciousness during a medical procedure

Twilight: Short for Twilight Sleep or conscious sedation, a dreamlike state of anesthesia where the patient is not fully unconscious but will have no memory of the event. Versed is the drug of currently the drug of choice used for this.

Dissociate: It is the ability for a person to distance themselves from a traumatic event which is too much for them to experience at once. This ability can come from either drugs (recreational or prescription) or from exposure, usual repetitive, to devistating events such as abuse, war, severe pain. It can lead to clinical conditions known as dissociate disorders, and in extreme cases creating 'alters' which we once referred to as 'multiple personality disorders'. Please note: I would never play fast and loose with this condition if I did not have personal experience with it, having a friend with the disorder related to traumatic dental treatment that was necessary as a child.

Hand anatomy - explained within text but when the body is place in proper anatomical position the hand is positioned with the palm (palmar aspect) facing out. The thumb side is the radial side and is lateral or away from the body. The pinkie side is the ulnar side and nearer or medial to the body. The thumb is the first finger and the index is the second and so on.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 56**

**.**

**Self-Loathing in Washington, DC**

.

Kori began to awaken, coming out of that first cycle of heavy sleep after finally falling into a slumber after a playful and loving session with Richard. This was after he had come into his room quite late after helping Barbara sober up, and not realizing Kori was there instead of her room as planned, he was basically parading around his room naked after a shower.

It was then that she woke to see him for the first time in all his wondrous glory.

Kori was surprised and embarrassed and Richard was certainly amused, but he did his best to put her at ease. Well, after a little bit of teasing. Once he was safety within the confines of his pajama bottoms, they spent there time saying goodnight, keeping things light and fun and without challenging any of their well established boundaries.

They laughed and wrestled and joked about when all this would be over, when they would spend their lives together as husband and wife, when there would no longer be any boundaries, when they would be able to make love and share themselves completely. Was it dangerous to talk about it? No... they'd had those conversations before without consequence beyond longing glances... and an aching need, but those would be there regardless. Kori felt that it was a necessary bonding experience, and Richard was happy to hear it: he needed the reaffirmation that he was wanted, that they would be together. He was frustrated and he wanted her so much and he wanted if not needed her now, but he had to be willing to wait. Especially when he had something so wonderful to wait for, he could wait longer, couldn't he?

They decided that night that because of their relative lack of commitments and nearly unlimited disposable income that after the wedding they would honeymoon far away from everyone and everything for an extended period, perhaps a month or two. There would be no demands from others, no demands on their time, no paparazzi and clothing would be completely optional. It would be perfect.

TtTtTtTtTt

So as Kori regained her wakeful state, she was sure she was still dreaming when Kori felt Richard's weight partially over her, kissing along her neck as his hand gently cupped her between the legs. He touched her outside the fabric of her underwear, but still that was something she had never invited him to do, the temptation would be too great. She did not take even a moment to enjoy the sensations

"Richard!"

His hand moved from between her legs to rest beside her breast. "I love you, Kori," he murmured into her ear and then kissed her deeply.

She melted into the kiss automatically, relaxing. She assumed that he had been kissing her neck and touching her that way during his sleep, but when Richard returned to the same tactic and began to kiss down her neck, his hand gliding down along her body past her the dip of her waist...

"Richard!"

He pulled back and saw the fear. He was awake and he was pushing her. Time for some real self loathing...

"Kori, I'm so sorry, I don't know why-"

"It is my fault, Richard," Kori said, trying to hold back tears as she gave him a tiny smile.

He gave her a confused look, "How could it be?"

"The talking about the honeymoon. I-I-I enticed you with those thoughts..."

"Kori, darling, I have those thoughts about you all the time, and I know you know that."

"Yes, and I do as well," she admitted.

He ran his hand through his damp hair. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have let the stress of things tonight get the better of me and I shouldn't have had a couple drinks before I came up here-"

"I did not want to do the prying, but why did you do the drinking alone? It is not like you."

He shrugged. _Babs._ "I'm just so irritated with this whole situation. Having to be up late with Babs, rather than be here with you. Missing your session with Chase, again, so I could be there for Barbara. It's as if my priorities aren't right, but it's out of my control... But that isn't a valid excuse either." He rubbed his face with his hands, "Why isn't she getting better? This is so much more than you and I bargained for. Why can't you and I just move on and be together?"

Kori went to snuggle closer to him and stopped, feeling vulnerable. Richard saw her shake a bit and knew that he had really frightened her. He was devastated. No matter what the words he said, they wouldn't make up for his actions. How could he have scared her this way?

"I'll get your robe."

"Thank you, Richard."

He retrieved it and handed it to her and walked over to use the bathroom, allowing her some privacy to put it on.

On the way back to, he grabbed a tank top out of his drawer and put it on. When he returned he sat on the bed, taking her hand, "Would you like to stay here alone, Kori? I can stay in your room."

She touched his face, "You did," she said with a sad smile, "but to rebuild the trust, I must stay here with you, unless you think it is unwise."

"I would like nothing better than to stay here with you."

"It is quite late my love, let is attempt to return to sleep, shall we?"

Kori leaned up and kissed him on the lips, still shaking slightly which did not go unnoticed. Richard suppressed a sigh, looking at her sadly, still wanting to fix things and knowing that he couldn't at that time.

"Goodnight m'love."

"Sleep well, Richard." Kori laid next to him and then turned to face away from him.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard woke up with cotton mouth but only the slightest of headaches. He reached over and Kori wasn't there. He lifted his head and looked to make sure and felt a lurch in his stomach.

What was going on? Richard had the woman of his dreams, his first love, the girl that he thought he lost forever, that he was certain had been taken away from him by an act of terror and cruelty at none other than by her sister's hand. To find Koriand'r again was nothing short of a miracle, as if by Providence, and here Richard was playing fast and loose with it.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori had slept fitfully, after she had been awakened by Richard's bold advances. If Richard had wanted to consummate their relationship, why not just bring it up and talk about it? But for him to have been drinking, to have spent the evening helping Babs, and then to have started his seduction while she was sleeping... it left her feeling unsure about everything.

There wasn't a long enough shower, not enough time to think it all through, not enough time to pray for guidance. And the ironic part was that Richard was the only person that she could discuss this with to work through her feelings, and she had no idea how she would react when she saw him.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard showered and his mind worked a mile a minute. How the hell was he going to make this up to Kori? Did she need her space or did he need to give her comfort? Any of the other women he had previous in his life could be easily bought out of this mess. Not Kori. As simple as flowers, a cashmere sweater or a necklace or as extravagant as a Ferrari convertible, a beach front property in the Hamptons, a shopping spree in Manhattan or Rodeo Drive would mean nothing to her – in fact any of it would be an insult.

All he could do was to offer her an honest apology, tell her how much she meant to him, and offer to provide her with whatever she needed.

God why couldn't they move up the wedding? But at this point, would it fix anything?

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick texted her rather than going to her room, writing out his words to not risk any misunderstanding from using texting shorthand:

_Kori darling I am so very sorry about last night. Would it be all right if I came by to see you whenever you're ready so I can properly apologize? _

_I love you so much, I hope to spend my life with you and I hate to know that I've hurt you and have shattered your trust in me._

Kori couldn't help but smile at the text. In spite of everything, with that text he had done everything that he could have done correctly: he hadn't come unannounced, he had apologized, he professed his love, and he realized the implications of his actions.

She returned his text:

_Thank you for texting, my beloved. If it is acceptable, please meet me in the rose garden in twenty minutes. I would enjoy a walk while the day is still cool enough and perhaps we can talk under the grove of pine trees that are nearby._

Richard smiled and let out a breath he had been holding, relieved that his instincts were correct.

_Sounds perfect, my beloved Koriand'r._

TtTtTtTtTt

Her dress was very demure and she had it for a few years. It was nearly ankle length with a peasant style bodice, showing no cleavage and with short sleeves. It was made of a lightweight white cotton eyelet fabric, embroidered with pink, green and blue flowers that became more concentrated toward the hemline and waist. She wore white canvas flats. She wore no makeup because and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then knotted it into a makeshift bun.

Kori had never looked more beautiful as far as Richard was concerned, but she also never looked more innocent and young. She looked in her early twenties, reminding him of when they first met. And it was her looking like that which made him feel that much worse. How dare he even try to touch her without her permission?

As for Richard, he wore a simple light blue polo, khaki shorts and docksiders. His ever present sunglasses were quickly pushed back onto his head as soon as soon as she looked up.

Kori found herself both intimidated by Richard's solid physical form and protected by it. And she also felt very attracted to him as she always had, both purely by how he looked and by who he was to her. After all, he was and always would be, her one and only.

They walked toward each other, and Kori found herself blushing, barely able to meet his gaze. Richard watched her carefully, waiting for her to make a move, studying her body language. He was unsure if he should hug her, kiss her, or take her by the hand. In the end he took both her hands in his, and he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He felt her immediately relax and he was relieved, and as she lead him to a stone bench, his heart pounded at as a it crossed his mind for the first time that maybe she would break up with him. A brief brush of his right thumb over her left ring finger reassured him that for the moment at least, she kept his mother's ring on.

TtTtTtTtTt

He waited for her to sit and then joined her, speaking first, his eyes tearing up as he spoke, "Kori, I can't express how sorry I am about last night. I crossed the line. I'm so ashamed about what happened. I took advantage of you, and you have every right to never want to see me again."

Kori closed her eyes for a moment and tears fell as she spoke. "Thank you for the apology, Richard. I will accept. I believe you to understand me."

Richard let out a long sigh and smiled, "Thank you so much Kori. I never expected that you would forgive me so easily."

Kori paused, cocking her head, "Why would I not forgive you easily? We are promised to each other."

"I guess because I was being so inappropriate, I was pushing you as you slept, without asking you, without considering the consequences."

"Yes, but it did not happen. Why would I not forgive you?" She paused and considered, "Richard, do you wish for punishment?"

Richard looked away.

Kori continued, "Why? Why would you want for me not to forgive you? Is there anything else that is unforgivable?"

Richard finally looked at her and clenched his jaw, finding himself about to lie to his future wife as he looked her straight in the eye by not mentioning his feelings for Babs, "No Kori, it's just that I don't deserve you."

Kori furrowed her brow, "Perhaps this is an American thing, yes? Is it not up to me to decide if I wish to be with you? You may wish to be with me or not, but as to if you deserve me?... I am not a prize."

"That's not what I meant, Kori. You aren't a prize. I just mean that you're wonderful and I don't deserve anyone so wonderful."

Kori furrowed her brow, "I still do not understand. Is it not up to me who I wish to marry? Arranged marriages like the one that Galfore wanted me in when I was younger is the barbaric, no?"

Richard clenched his jaw even tighter, angered by the thoughts of Karras pushing her and leaving her for not sleeping with him, then wondering if he was no better.

Kori continued, "Perhaps my mind is just unclear from doing the overthinking of things. Richard, can we discuss this later?"

"Whatever it takes, all right, and I'm sure we'll need to figure out what is best for us," he said earnestly.

"We are in agreement then, yes?"

"Yes, Kori, we are in agreement," Richard said with a relieved smile.

Kori smiled shyly back at him, "Richard, could you hold me for a bit?"

"I would like nothing more, Star."

TtTtTtTtTt

They spent the rest of the day together, walking the grounds, having an intimate lunch in the wine cellar where it was always cool and then reading in the library.

Kori had again suggested that Richard spend time with Babs after her group therapy if Babs needed to. It was Tuesday and she knew it would be the last chance he'd have to spend extra time with Barbara due to his work schedule in the ER. Kori thought she would be fending off the chance of trouble later in the week and she felt no reason to worry. Kori assumed she might be pretty tired by the time Richard would be home from the session.

They had planned that she would sleep in her room and that he would come to her room when he got back. They also planned that they would spend their nights more fully dressed to ward off temptation. They would soon be engaged and married. With the wedding to be held at the mansion anyway, they'd be able to have it as soon as they wanted. Well, as soon as Babs was through treatment and the press was no longer hounding them.

Things seemed as though they were looking up.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard groaned inwardly as he met Barbara at the door. As demurely as Kori had been dressed, well, Babs wasn't. She wasn't dressed inappropriately per se, but she had on sandals with a heel, shorts and a low cut sleeveless top. She looked hot. And not in a it's 95 degrees out way.

_Good Lord, it's going to be a tough night._

The session went well. Richard was lulled into a false sense of security, that everything was fine. She spoke up with none of the glowing remarks about how "Dick helps me" and "Without him I'd surely have died". Babs was strong and he found himself so proud of her, so when she suggested a place that was well known for its utmost discretion, it seemed like a good idea. No chance that anyone would say a thing about Dick Grayson and his ex-girlfriend, the Commissioner's daughter, having dinner together. Mob figures and politicians took their mistresses there and no one ever said a thing.

They flirted, they shared a bottle of wine, and he had most of it. Babs was alluring, intoxicating, and he hardly needed the wine to have a whole host of feelings that night. Babs again reminded him of all their fun times together, usual the ones that ended up with some wild or at least novel sexual experience.

And there they were, in her father's driveway behind the house, with her lying her seat back seductively, beckoning him to join her. He was already flying high. He gave into temptation and climbed over to her, laying over her on the captain's chair. He rose higher in his flight, growing bolder, his heated pecks turned into much deeper kisses, his hands moving over her clothes...

Barbara arched against him and moaned and sighed and reacted in ways that spurred him on. She clutched his shirt, and stroked his muscles further and further down his muscular body. She was only more aggressive than he was but he didn't throw up any roadblocks. Soon she was at his buckle and tugging at his zipper. He was about to allow himself to feel her exquisite touch after all this time...

Finally he did stop but it was too late. He had let himself fly so high and he got too close to the Sun: just like Icarus, with his grave miscalculation, his wings melted and he came crashing to the ground. Dick had to wonder if his entire world was crashing down along with him.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Barbara we can't," he said calmly, stilling her hand prior to its goal. He was numb rather than panicked. This was all his fault, not hers, or at least that's how he felt at that moment.

Babs fought the urge to smile. She couldn't believe how far things went. She could not believe how he wasn't even angry with her. She never thought it would work out this well. Rafferty and Red hadn't even thought she'd pull anything like this off. Hah! She knew Dick's weaknesses. Now how could she drive the wedge completely between Dick and Kori? Maybe his own guilt was all that was needed...

"Of course, Dick, we can't, we shouldn't have gone this far. I mean, you're going to _marry_ Kori."

Dick looked away and then moved over the console and pulled his clothes together.

She put her hand on his forearm. "You know I'd _never_ say anything."

Richard grunted in response and closed his eyes tightly. After a moment he nodded and said, "Let me walk you to the door."

Dick walked around and opened the door for Babs, who stepped out of the SUV and had waited for that point to take the opportunity to straighten her clothes. They walked in silence to her front door and only exchanged looks as she went inside. The fact that he wanted to kiss her, the fact that he wanted to follow her inside and do much, much more to her made him angry. Not angry with Babs, no never angry with her. He was angry at himself.

TtTtTtTtTt

By the time he made it to the Escalade he was raging, boiling over with anger. What the hell was going on? Did he want Babs instead of Kori? No, that was ridiculous, he never felt that way about Barbara. Was he incapable of remaining faithful, even to Kori?

His temper flared up further. He balled up his right fist, let out nothing less than a roar, and punched at his SUV, striking it at the juncture between the back seat window and the door jam. In his blind rage Richard didn't feel the shredding of the skin or the bones breaking. The one thing he noticed was the tempered glass blowing back into his face and chest, feeling a lot like grainy refrozen snow spraying under rather unfavorable conditions on the downhill ski slopes.

He remained numb, frozen in place, barely aware of Babs' voice as she approached him. Her voice finally sliced through his detached state, and with that, time resumed and the pain kicked in.

Dick looked at his hand and he realized his injuries were significant and noted them clinically.

After taking a moment, and not looking up at her he said, "Barbara, I need you to get the golf towels out of my bag in the back there and bring them to me. Then I need you to go inside and get a gallon plastic bag with ice in it and bring it out to me. Next I need you or your father to take me to Lincoln ER. I'll want to call ahead and talk to Vic. I'm going to need a hand surgeon."

TtTtTtTtTt

Commissioner Gordon drove Dick and Babs to Lincoln. He asked no questions about the injury, nor about the rather impressive amount of damage to the Escalade and the glass all over his driveway. Babs dialed Dick's phone and he spoke with Vic who gave him the news that the hand surgeon on call was none other than Dr. Xavier Red.

At that point Dick prayed he'd have an aneurysm or a freak heart attack and just die a quick death before reaching the hospital. There was no way he was going to survive this unscathed.

Not that he deserved to.

TtTtTtTtTt

As hard as Vic had tried to keep things quiet and even with the use of the back door, a quiet Tuesday night became one abuzz with the word that their very own Dr. Dick Grayson had arrived to the ER that night, a) with a very messed up hand, b) driven in by the police commissioner, c) with his ex, the commissioner's daughter, and d) with his _very _serious girlfriend and their coworker Kori Anders, nowhere in sight.

Karen and Vic were the only ones allowed in the room along with Babs, and with Babs only at her insistence. Richard was incredibly passive, which was almost as disturbing as the rest of the picture. Commissioner Gordon went home via cruiser, leaving his personal car with Barbara and the promise that she would come home soon.

"Barbara," Karen said, keeping things professional, "Vic and I need to take a good look at Dick's hand and then the x-ray tech will be here. I need you to come with me."

"I'm staying with Dick," she said firmly.

"Hospital policy. We need you to wait outside while we examine him." Vic said.

"Follow me, Barbara," Karen said.

They reached Vic's office and Barbara asked, "Why don't I wait in Dick's office?"

"You'll wait in Vic's. It's more comfortable in here than the regular waiting room. Here's the TV remote." Karen walked out without another word, pulling Dick's office door shut and locking it as she passed it on her way back to the exam room.

TtTtTtTtTt

"What happened man?" Vic said once he was alone with his old friend. Dick stared ahead. "Dick?" Vic waited but still received no answer. "Should I call Kori?"

Dick flinched. "No Vic, I can't face her yet," he said quietly.

Vic fought off an urge to demand an explanation for _that_ answer, for the presence of Babs, and the Commissioner... oh, and again, for the injury. But he had to be, at least for the moment, in professional mode and attend to the wound. He gently pulled back the golf towels, surprised at the damage done. He let out a low whistle - so much for said professional mode.

"You did a number here, Dick. You said you hit the door jam?"

Richard pointed to where the right hand had struck the SUV, "Over the second and third knuckles."

Vic manipulated the hand. He started from the with the palm up from the radial side, or at the thumb working medially, or toward the body, and the smaller fingers. He felt the bones move, shocked that Dick didn't flinch at all. "Something's broken in there."

Dick shrugged, "It feels like there is."

Vic looked over the entire top of the hand all the way to the 5th finger or pinkie, on the ulnar side of the hand, "And some glass seems pretty deep on the ulnar side. You're probably lucky that you didn't sever the ulnar artery or nerve."

"Yeah."

There was a knock at the door, "Sound like x-ray's here. Now don't forget your shield. I can't wait for all those cute little Dick n' Kori babies. The latest betting pool says they'll be four. I'm saying seven."

Dick smiled sadly. A few days ago that would have seemed reasonable, now he didn't think he didn't deserve the right to breed.

TtTtTtTtTt

As much as Karen wanted to kill Dick for what was going on, she knew it was neither the time nor the place. Plus she didn't have the whole story. Karen was one of the few that knew about Babs rehab, so she was one of the few that knew that he had a somewhat reasonable excuse to be with her – the operative term being _somewhat_.

"I guess you really wanted some more time off," she joked as she did what she could to remove the glass shards from his hand. She removed what was on the surface only, not going in and fishing for them; that would be done in the OR. Yup, Dick Grayson had bought himself a little time in the operating room with this stunt.

He didn't answer beyond little shrug, looking away, so Karen tried to lightened things up a bit more, "At least you've still got one good hand and arm, only a few scratches on that handsome face that will certainly heal, and your legs still work. Because after all, my man has been waiting a long time for you to stand up for him."

Richard smiled and turned to Karen, "And it's an honor to."

"Dick, we're alone," she said gently, "do you want to talk about it. I'd never say anything, and I won't judge you."

"Nurse-patient confidentiality, huh?"

"Something like that."

He looked away again and hung his head.

Karen 'accidentally' nicked some intact skin with the forceps, "Oops, sorry, snagged you with my pick-ups," she said with an innocent look on her face. He hadn't flinched but he did look up. She flashed Dick a quick smile before she adjusted the overhead light.

"You know Dick, I'm probably imagining something much worse than whatever happened, so why don't you tell me."

"Karen-"

"I have two sets of forceps and I am willing to use them."

"Fine."

"Twenty questions?"

"Whatever. My life is over. I am such a total shithead."

"What happened?" she asked, not looking up as each little granule of glass made a clinking noise as it was dropped into the kidney bowl.

"I thought we were doing twenty questions."

"Okay, number one: did you sleep with her?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Well, that's good."

He snorted in response.

"Let's start from the other end of things. Number two, did you hold hands?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Number three, did you kiss her?"

"Yes."

"Four, with tongue."

Dick winced, "yes."

"All right, I've changed my mind. Maybe this isn't a good idea for us to talk about this while I'm wielding semi-blunt instruments."

"Maybe you should just nick my carotid artery and put me out of my misery."

TtTtTtTtTt

As tired as Kori was, it was too early to retire. Yes, the pressure was getting too much. Maybe she was too young to get married. How could thirty be too young? Well, she had hardly had a normal life. But he was the one for her no matter what. Destiny had brought them back together for a reason, hadn't it? And they were being challenged for a reason as well. But if they needed time apart or whatever it took, they'd do what it took to be together. That was the goal after all, wasn't it?

She declined Bruce's offer to dine with him, asking Alfred for just a sandwich to have in her room, Kori was fast asleep before nightfall.

TtTtTtTtTt

Vic walked into his office to see an agitated Babs pacing. "Yo Babs, you still here?"

"Of course!" she snapped, "what's going on with Dick? You guys throw me in here like I'm some sort of leper, and don't tell me anything."

"Sorry. I just figured you'd head home. Dick hasn't asked for you and you aren't next of kin." Vic said, happy to challenge her a bit.

"Well, is Kori here? Or Bruce?"

Vic didn't answer. Dick hadn't asked for anyone at that point.

"Can you ask him if he'll see me at least Vic?"

"Sure Barbara. Let me call Karen on the intercom."

Vic hit the button on the wall for the treatment room that Dick was in. "Karen?"

"Yeah, Vic?"

"Does Dick want Barbara to come in?"

"No." She answered for him. "Hold on," the intercom switched off. "Dick says okay, and I'm saying for just a minute. Red's due in anytime and he called Mr. Wayne who should be here within 20 minutes, plus the OR should be ready for his in about 35 - 45 minutes."

Vic looked over to see Babs, hands on her hips, "Okay she'll be over in a minute."

"Babs, you have just a minute or two, then you'll have to leave. We have to get him ready for Dr. Red and the OR plus his father is on the way and he's next of kin."

"But-"

"Sorry Barbara, it's policy."

"Fine, Vic," she said and brushed past him and headed to him room.

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce stood quietly as Alfred knocked at Kori's door. "Miss Kori, I hate to disturb you, but Master Bruce needs to speak with you." He knocked again, "Miss Kori?"

Kori woke with a start, "Yes, Alfred, what is it?"

"Again, I hate to disturb you, but Master Bruce needs to speak with you, it concerns Master Dick."

Kori gasped and checked the clock. It was after 10:00 PM. She grabbed her robe and put in on. She opened the door, wide eyed.

Alfred stepped back and Bruce spoke, "Dick's in the ER Kori, apparently with a hand injury that requires surgery. He called me just a few minutes ago. He said that you had a rough night last night and needed your rest and would talk to you in the morning,but I took the liberty to let you know in case he wasn't thinking clearly. Alfred is available to you if you decide to come to the hospital." He put his hand on her shoulder, "As far as I'm concerned, you're next of kin, not me."

Kori smiled, feeling very worried and anxious. As much as she was an ER veteran, for her to have an injured love one was devastating: Not that it would not be expected considering how she lost her parents and brother.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll be ready in five minutes."

She was in the foyer within a few minutes and before she was able to process all of what was happening they were almost to the hospital. She remained silent, trying not to picture the devistation of her family's injuries from the bombing or imagining what had happened to Richard. She did her best not to fidget, smiling politely in the darkness and thanking Bruce and Alfred softly as they offered words of support.

TtTtTtTtTt

Babs entered Dick's room like a storm force wind, "Oh Dick, I'm so sorry, they wouldn't let me in to be with you!"

"I'm fine Babs."

She pulled up a chair to his left side, as his hand, now still soaking in Betadyne was propped up on the tray table. She had her right hand on his thigh and with her left she lovingly brushed his brow and kissed his cheek. "What can I do?"

He thought for a moment. "Turn back the clock a week or two," Dick answered, looking into her eyes.

TtTtTtTtTt

By the time Red walked into the room, he was all puffed up with his usual arrogance. Oh, this was rich. Dick Grayson injured while out with Babs, now under his care. He wanted to know the juicy details. He gave his girlfriend a wink and smirk as Dick averted his eyes.

As smooth as ever he said, "Hi Dick, I'm sorry this happened to you, let me take a look at these x-rays first and then we'll see if you've damaged any tendons? How are things Babs? I missed your call earlier."

"Oh, they were fine earlier, Xavier, everything was great until this happened. Poor Dick, this is awful," she said, not bothering to move away from Dick even though the man she was dating was in the room.

_Now this is uncomfortable, and also surreal... _"I'm sorry to bring you out here so late Red," Dick said with contrition.

"I'm glad I'm on. We'll get this right. You owe me both a tennis and a golf game, remember?"

_Not of your life..._ "It will have to be backed up a few months, I'd imagine."

At least Dick knew that Red was a professional, well in the OR at least, and a perfectionist. He would get top notch care. He still he hated the bastard. Red quickly looked at the x-ray films in front of the light box, "Fractures are pretty minor Dick, I think we lucked out here."

He walked over to the bedside and looked at the bandaged hand, "And I think we can leave things wrapped up until preop. Karen got all the external glass. I'll just take my time and open in up and map out what I need to do once I'm up there. Plus I have anesthesia coming in. How out of it do you want to be?"

Dick decided to drop any pretense, "I hate to be a wuss Red, but I think completely under. I just need to check out a bit."

"Not just Versed?"

"Nah, if Anesthesia says it's okay, twilight isn't enough, I want to go all the way under, General Anesthesia."

"Sometime we need to just get away." Red commiserated.

_And never come back..._

TtTtTtTtTt

Babs was reluctant to leave. Quite reluctant. She was standing next to Dick, with one hand on his thigh, and then moving in, bringing her other arm around to cradle Dick's head against her chest. She had no way of knowing her timing. Red had left the door to Dick's treatment room open. How convenient for Babs.

Kori saw them via the reflection in the ceiling mirror used to be able to see things coming around a blind corner. Again, how convenient for Babs. How devastating for Kori.

Kori studied the image, like an impending car wreck that you can't look away from. She saw it all, Babs placement of her hands, her cradling him close. Perhaps he was passive at that point but then Babs gave Dick a lingering kiss that was returned followed by words and a look were exchanged. No, that wasn't passive. In fact, it appeared very intimate. It appeared as though it was not the first such kiss or exchange between them recently.

Kori froze and stood, dropping her eyes from the mirror to watch Babs leave the room. Initially headed the other way, Babs paused and must have felt Kori's eyes on her, so she turned and walked toward Kori.

"Oh, I thought you were sleepy," she said in an almost mocking tone, "Dick said Bruce was coming. He would be next of kin anyway. Don't worry, _Richard_ has been in good hands tonight, Kori. If there is anything I can do for him later, have him call. Get some rest, you look so tired. Good night."

Babs didn't wait for a response, not that Kori might have been able to formulate one.

"Oh Kori, you did come," Red said as he came up behind her, "You've just got a minute with Dick I'm afraid, I just came back down to get the consents signed and then we're off to the OR as soon as transport gets here with the stretcher. He decided on general anesthesia, so I won't have him back to you until after dinner tomorrow."

Kori looked at him blankly.

"Kori?"

She shook almost inperceptively and didn't say anything. "Let's go get someone," he said, walking her away from Dick's room. Something had happened and in his brief conversations and as frequent as possible observations of Kori, she was _always_ composed. Was it Dick that upset her? Babs? Both of them?

With lack of any response, he lead her into Vic's office and called Vic and Karen on the intercom to meet him back there.

"Red, what's up?" Vic said as he got there.

"Something's going on with Kori." Red said quietly. "I found her outside Dick's room like this. I have no idea what happened or if she spoke with him. Babs had been in there but she was gone when I found Kori. Vic, She hasn't said a word."

Vic peeked in to see her hugging herself, still staring ahead, "Thanks, man."

Karen immediately went in and sat at Kori's side.

"I have to get up to the OR to get ready for Grayson," Red said.

"Don't fuck up his hand," Vic said, " I know it's tempting."

"It is, but I have my reputation and I need the referrals."

"Yeah, cause you're really suffering financially. I saw the Aston."

"Yeah, pretty sweet. I'll stop back on the way back," he popped his head in to the office, "talk to you soon Dr. Anders."

Kori looked up and managed in a monotone, "Thank you, Dr. Red."

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce walked into Dick's room, finding his son with his eyes closed, a couple tears having escaped. Although as a child tears had never been tolerated, he felt compassion for his adopted son. "Dick?"

Dick looked over at Bruce, "Hey Dad, thanks for coming."

"Where's Kori?"

"Kori?"

"She headed over to see you once we got here. I caught up with Dr. Red for a couple minutes and then made sure you were getting the best suite for after your operation and-"

"Kori's here?"

"Of course, she's your-"

Dick started to panic, "I told you not to disturb her-"

"But she has a right to know." Bruce eyed his son carefully. "What is going on Dick? Does this have anything to do with all your late nights? I saw Babs leave. She said hello and looked like the cat that ate the canary." He paused and watched Dick for another moment, "Are you cheating on Kori?"

Dick sighed and said quietly, "I don't know."

"Jesus Dick, what is _wrong_ with you!"

There was a knock on the door and the orderlies arrived with a stretcher, "Sorry to interrupt Dr. Grayson, but the OR is ready."

"This discussion isn't over," Bruce said to Dick in a low tone.

"Maybe if I'm lucky I just won't wake up from the anesthesia," Dick mumbled, "that's the best thing that could happen."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Will Richard and Kori survive this?

Thank you for reading and please review. The second half of this chapter should go up soon!

Next up?

The fallout from Babs and Dick's indiscretions.

Kori makes a decision to move out of Waybe Manor and contacts an old friend who offers her a unique opportunity. Will she decide to leave Richard and the area to pursue it?


	57. Chapter 57

Back to the story, sorry about the delay. The muse remains out on summer vacation.

One Definition up front:

Dissociate: It is the ability for a person to distance themselves from a traumatic event which is too much for them to experience at once. This ability can come from either drugs (recreational or prescription) or from exposure, usual repetitive, to devastating events such as abuse, war, or severe pain. It can lead to clinical conditions known as dissociate disorders, and in extreme cases creating 'alters' which was once referred to as 'multiple personality disorders'. Please note: I do not recall having come across this condition personally in my training or in my clinical years, but we certainly learned about it in school. I would never play fast and loose with this condition if I did not have a dear friend, now passed, who had suffered with it. I knew her for at least 15 years before I saw her dissociate. Her trigger was related to childhood trauma from an abusive oral surgeon, and she was aware that she was interacting with me in her dissociative state.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 57**

**.**

The orderlies were about to assist Dick over to the stretcher for transport to the operating room when Dr. Red appeared at the doorway. Dick looked up. "There's been a slight delay Dick, I'm sorry." Xavier explained, "the scrub nurse was in a minor fender bender so another one had to be called in."

"Is the nurse all right?" Dick asked.

"My understanding is that she is fine, just shook up."

"That's a relief," Bruce added.

"We'll come get you when the team is ready Dick. Maybe another hour or so, given the late hour."

"Thanks."

Red left the room as did the transport team and within moments a young nurse came in. "Hi, Dick, uh, Dr. Grayson. Hey! Remember me? It's Kristie."

Dick looked at her and thought back, fairly certain that he hooked up with her at some point a year or so ago, but couldn't quite recall. His stomach churned at that thought. Could he possibly feel worse about himself? For yet another time that night, he wondered why he had chosen to go to Lincoln instead of a hospital he didn't work at, where he wasn't so well known.

"Hi, Kristie." Dick shifted uncomfortably and closed his eyes.

Noticing the scene, Bruce decided to leave for a bit. He knew Dick's reputation as well as anyone. He was apt to say something that would have lead to an argument and it was not the time or the place. Bruce also was concerned where Kori was. They had gotten separated in the emergency room and he had just found out that she hadn't seen Dick yet. They were usually attached at the hip and knew that in this case especially that she would be there for him. Where was she? Something must have happened. Why hadn't she made it up to the preoperative suite? She certainly would have been were strained enough between the couple, that Bruce was aware of, even if he was not aware of the extent of their difficulties. Now was not the moment for Kori to walk in while Dick was being fawned over by the staff nurse. "Dick, I'm going to stretch my legs. I'll be back in a bit."

"I shall join you, sir," Alfred added.

"All right," Dick answered, opening his eyes and then staring out the window at the lights of the parking structure below.

After Bruce and Alfred left, Kristie fiddled with Dick's IV line and began to chat away. "Is that your father? He seems too young to be your dad."

"I'm adopted."

"Oh! That explains it!" Kristie continued in a cheery voice as she had popped out two syringes from her pocket and injected the contents into Dick's IV port. "How are thing's going with that nurse you're dating in the ER? Lori is it?"

"Her name is Kori," Dick corrected, groaning inwardly as he thought about how he had treated her and how this entire evening, how he ended up being there, had come to pass.

"Kori, that's right. She's royalty or something, right? Yes, a Princess. I saw something on TMZ and I heard the girls chatting in the break room but I don't read the paper and..."

Dick tuned out the young adult along with much of the rest of the world. He had noticed a slight burn when the Ativan, an anti-anxiety medication and then the Dilaudid, a pain medication that was ordered by Red, was given, but hadn't paid attention to what was going on and hadn't seen Kristie pushed each of the meds or flushed the lines with saline in between. Then he felt the combination of the medications kick in, the weightlessness and grogginess that went with it. It could have been a number of medications that produced that effect, but it was then he knew he was given _something_ and wasn't told.

Dick's tone was angry, "Did you just give me something in my IV?"

"Uh... yes-s-s Dick, uh, Dr. Grayson, Xavier... uh, Dr. Red ordered Ativan and Dilaudid after your surgery was delayed."

"And you gave me medications like _those_ without telling me while I'm awake and talking to you?"

"Sorry, I didn't think... we were talking and..." Kristie sounded like she was going to cry and Dick had to take pity on her, as egregious a mistake as it was.

"Look, it's fine Kristie," Dick said, looking at her for a moment before again closing his eyes. "Sorry I yelled." Noticing she remained near he added. "Don't worry, no harm, no foul. Just don't make a habit of giving meds to awake patients, especially your coworkers." He drew in a long breath and let out a sigh as the slight euphoria began. He glanced at Kristie again. "I won't say anything about not telling me you were going to give me the medication. I just need some time alone. When you're finished, can you step out?"

"Sure Dr. Grayson. I'll be out of your way right now."

TtTtTtTtTt

In Vic's office, Kori stood up, slightly more animated as she came back into the moment. Her dissociative state had protected her during the moments immediately following seeing Dick and Barbara kiss and interact intimately and after Babs spoke so defiantly to her, but reality was returning. She was able to recall things fully, but push had a healthy ability to push them aside. She could quite simply coexist with those memories for the moment. There would be a chance to think them through, assess them, and to properly deal with them later.

"Kori, are you able to tell me what's going on? Is there anything we can do?" Vic said gently, sitting in front of Kori as Karen sat to her side. Karen's shift was over and the ER had thinned out so Vic had time to concentrate on Kori.

Kori spoke in a monotone, averting her gaze to the area of the wall between them, "I did the dissociating for a bit. It happens to me once in a while."

"Really Kori? That's not common." Vic said, wincing slightly at his response. He spoke without thinking and worried he came off as judgmental.

"In my case, it would not have been unexpected. I saw my parents and brother blow up just a few yards in front of me," she said in uncharacteristic bluntness. "At least that is what the psychiatrist in Switzerland told me after I did the dissociating the first few times after I left Tamaran."

In the ER, Vic and Karen had seen a lot throughout years of education, training, and working, but that never prepares one fully when something extraordinary happens, especially to a loved one.

"Kori, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I guess we don't have all the details of your life before, before you left Tamaran." Karen spoke compassionately and from the heart, not trying to hide how thrown she was not only the statement, but also by Kori's delivery.

Kori looked up at her friend and for the first time since Red had brought her to Vic office, there was a some spark of life in her eyes, as opposed to the void, the dullness that had been there. "It was a long time ago and as you know, I do not speak of my time as the prin-, my childhood in Tamaran."

"Kori, can I asked what triggered it tonight, I mean what triggered the dissociative event?" Vic had to ask; if Kori was talking, he might as well keep the dialog open.

"Oh." Kori remained eerily calm and drew a steady breath, not for effect but to push through and be able to say it, "I saw Barbara and Dick doing the kissing." Kori hadn't called her boyfriend Dick since before they dated.

"I'm killing him," Vic said in a low tone. Karen and Kori looked up at him and noticing that neither had surprise on their faces, Vic added, "I guess that goes without saying."

Kori's face softened, partially due to the protectiveness of her friends and also in part to the thought of Richard. No matter what, she loved him. "Perhaps I need the entire story. We all do."

Karen furrowed her brow. She was not going to let Kori cave or let Dick get away with much. If Kori didn't know that about Karen already, she'd know soon enough.

"Don't forgive him..." Kori looked up expectantly, but with Karen's answers based on what had been privileged discussion between Dick and her while she was working on his wounds in the treatment room, so she added, "if he's done something wrong. Or at least, make sure he suffers." She fought to keep her face impassive. "Kori, what are you going to do now?"

"I am unclear. It will depend on what has transpired between Barbara and Richard." She paused to consider how much she wanted to discuss openly, and decided to say something. She had to talk to someone about things between her and Richard, even in broad terms. "There were some other difficulties already. Perhaps I should go back to the Embassy tonight. Perhaps I can ask Dick to leave until I can find alternative arrangements. I will figure it out. But until that point, I am unable to make any decisions sitting here, and I really should find out what has happened to Richard." She stiffened up again, awash with fear. "I may have difficulty leaving because of the press. I mean leaving here."

"We can find out where Dick is. Probably in the OR by now. But with the press, it may not be a problem, Kori," Vic tried to assure her. "At least no one has tried to get in here so far. But then again, it's the ER."

"Yes, I imagine that is a matter of time. It is also because it is my coworkers, my friends that are here. Although Barbara is turning out to be no friend."

"It'll work out Kori, you'll see," Karen added.

"I hope that you are correct Karen. I cannot even allow myself to hope at this point."

"Should I go get my things, Kori? I can leave with you and we can figure out your next step. Vic can you stay with her while I change?"

"Karen, I am not sure of I should leave Richard. I have not seen him-"

"Oh you saw_ them_. Vic stay with Kori, I'll get you home."

"Sure, I'll stay with the little lady. Should I contact Bruce Wayne? I imagine he is upstairs in the waiting area with Dick."

Kori flinched this time when Dick's name was mentioned. She felt torn, but didn't protest to Karen's idea right away. Should she see what was happening with Dick or leave? He had made his decision. But then on the other had, she had given him her heart, she couldn't just walk away, could she?

"Hang in there, I'll be right back," Karen said before she left.

"Should I call Commissioner Gordon? I mean, in case the press has heard that you are here." Vic asked gently. Not much time had passed and certainly there was still interest in the couple, and especially in Kori. And if there was any leak of Dick's injury, which was likely or Barbara's presence or worse yet the indiscretion, the press and the paparazzi would have a field day.

"That is ironic, is it not, that Mr. Gordon would be the one to call?" Kori said with a sad smile.

"You said it. Damn Babs. Damn Dick. I'll check with security and see if anyone is outside the ER and contact DCPD."

TtTtTtTtTt

Karen had just stepped out of the ER when she ran into Bruce Wayne. "Bruce, glad you're here. Kori is in Vic's office."

Bruce and Alfred followed Karen back to Vic's office.

Kori jumped up when they arrived. "How is Richard?"

"He's fine, Kori." Bruce said, grasping her shoulder. "The surgery is delayed for a bit however."

"Then I must see him," Kori said resolutely.

"Is that a good idea?" Karen asked. Her sentiment was echoed by the others.

"Why would it not be? No matter what has transpired, I still have an opportunity to see him before his surgery and must do so." The firmness in Kori's tone kept the others from countering her further.

Without any more discussion, Bruce led Kori, Karen and Alfred to Dick's preoperative suite.

TtTtTtTtTt

As the medication took effect, the relaxation and euphoric effects made things seem so much clearer in Dick's mind. Part rationalization, part revisionist history, part wishful thinking and part being the cocky suave playboy he had always been, Dick started feeling as though this was only a minor bump in the road when it came to his relationship with Kori.

He let the feelings wash over him as his brain worked it through using the Ativan-and-Dilaudid-fueled logic. Kori was his and he was hers but he was allowed to have feelings towards Babs. They were justified. Kori couldn't blame him. No, not really. He and Kori were both in their thirties, supposedly completely in love and getting married. And she was still pushing him away _even after_ they had planned to marry!

When she was engaged before – oh that got him angry, really, really angry, more than he'd ever admit out loud – Karras had been cheating on her, so why couldn't he? Well, even though that was a completely valid argument in his current state, he did resolve to hold it back and to use it only in case he really needed ammunition that powerful.

No arguments weren't the answer, not the first tactic at least, finesse was. Dick knew his strength. He would use his charm on her, he had charmed lots of women. Lots and lots. He had charmed lots of women out of their virtue in fact. Although Kristie's virtue had been long gone, she was proof that very night of the power of Dick's notorious charm.

As he drifted off to sleep, Dick resolved to seduce the hell out of Kori the next chance he had, as soon as he got out of the hospital. It needn't wait due to his injury: he had enough practice and he could certainly do it with one hand tied behind his back – or something like that.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori reached Dick's room and paused for no more than a moment to look back and give a reassuring smile to her friends before entering his room alone. Prepared for what she might face, she had no fear that she would react badly. The only reason for her earlier episode was the surprise of it all. But was it really a surprise? She would need to reflect on that later, and what she had just started to plan as her next step would offer her a lot of opportunity to reflect on that and many other things.

When she stepped in to Richard's room, it so turned out that there wasn't much to react to. Kori took in the appearance of the sleeping man in the bed, a man who was not at all peaceful in his sleep. His face looked nothing short of tortured and his hand was heavily bandaged. There were some minor scrapes to both arms and his face, his clothes replaced by a dingy light blue hospital gown, presumably haphazardly tied in the back.

Her clinician's eye and mind quickly concluded that it was not physical pain, but more likely pain from the mind, whether psychological or spiritual. His sleep was not a refuge. Awakening him would not worsen his condition as it would with physical pain

She had decided before she entered the room that she would say nothing about Barbara or any of their difficulties. In fact that if he brought it up, she would deflect the conversation away from those topics. Kori planned to say hello and wish him well and let him know that she had been there and that she loved him and that would be the extent of it.

As opposed to the bravado of the Ativan and Dilaudid infused haze as he drifted off to sleep, in Dick's dreams he was a crippled shell of a man, more nearly reflecting how he had been feeling prior to the drug's hold: out of control, worthless, undeserving.

He was losing Kori again, only this time, rather than being told she was dead in an explosion, in his dream, he had caused the explosion.

He woke up with a start and grabbed Kori's hands with his unbandaged left hand. Prepared for anything, Kori barely jumped at Richard's grasp or at the way he woke up.

TtTtTtTtTt

"How's Kori doing?" Bruce asked Karen.

"Well, better I guess." Karen answered.

"Is she that upset about Dick's hand or not seeing him prior to surgery?"

Karen looked at Bruce, her brow knitted. "Not about his hand – oh, I guess you don't know about..."

"Unfortunately I do know, Dick just said something, I didn't know Kori knew about Babs and Dick."

"She saw them in the ER."

"So that's why she never saw Dick down there or came up to preop. I couldn't imagine why she wouldn't have seen him before surgery – so that's why. She must have been devastated."

"She was, well she is. She needs to figure what her next move is."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Star, is that you?" Richard asked, his eyes wild.

"Yes, Richard." Kori remained calm.

"Are you all right?" his voice was insistent.

She couldn't help but smile. "Do not worry about me. How are you?"

"I don't deserve you." His eyes welled up.

"Richard-"

"Kori, I don't. I keep doing horrible things. I don't know why. I don't deserve you or your love-"

"Richard, we do not need to discuss this now. I am here for you."

"Please don't be, Kori."

"What do you mean, Richard?"

"You deserve better."

"Richard, let us not speak about this now."

"Kori, please, I'm not good enough. I didn't deserve getting you back."

"Richard, please, will will worry about this later. Remember, it is my choice and I love you."

"You're too good for me. I think you need to think about things, about the kind of man I am."

"Richard, I know your heart."

"Kori, I've done some things I shouldn't have."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, but we talk open a dialog after your surgery. Just know that I love you. I always have and I always will. I have given you my love, my heart."

"I didn't deserve it then or now, and I'm so sorry. I'm not sure that I will ever be able to make it up to you or if you want me to."

"As I asked you before, is it not my decision?"

"It is."

"Do you wish to be punished? Do you wish me to do the breaking up with you?"

"No. Yes. No. But I don't deserve you. I don't deserve that you came back to me but I do love you. I always have and I always will."

"And I love you. In many ways it is that simple."

"Simple? I think that I need to understand why I mess up all the time."

"Do you need the break from us?"

"I don't want it, but I am destroying us. Do you want a break?"

"Want it no. But if you need it... I will think what is best... perhaps... Do you not think we both do? Do you think that you are doing the messing up for a reason, and perhaps you need to find that reason?"

He nodded. Tears fell freely _God have mercy on the man that doubts what he's sure of._

The orderly appeared at the door. "We are ready for you in the OR"

"Good luck, Richard." She gave him a sad smile and something told her he understood that she would be leaving. "I love you, Richard."

"I love you always, Koriand'r"

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Sorry folks, had to stop it there...

Next up, Kori leaves a _Dear Richard _letter and then heads out of town to somewhere Richard won't be able to go to...

Sorry for the wait and please review.

"_God have mercy on the man that doubts what he's sure of", _the last line from the song _Brilliant Disguise_, written by Bruce Springsteen, from he album _Tunnel of Love_, released 1987

A little explanation about the IV - an IV is the intravenous line into a vein that runs continuously with IVF or IV fluids. The are ports, accessable areas where the nurse or doctor can inject medication into the line and therefore into the vein of the patient. There are very strict protocol for what is known as 'pushing' meds. Some need to be given over a certain number of minutes, some have to be given while vital signs are assessed (heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen level), some can't be given with other medications. Also, after a medication is given, the line is usually 'flushed with 5 cc's (a tablespoon) of saline (0.9% NaCl = salt) solution which is the same saltiness as our tears and roughly as our blood.


	58. Chapter 58

Back to the story, sorry about the delay.

The muse remained out on summer vacation well into the fall and again, yet again, a Dell computer betrayed me! Imagine that. If I didn't have the warranty, I wouldn't keep fixing them, and using them, and they wouldn't keep destroying my files. And if I had a reasonable learning curve, I'd have things better backed up. And what does this all mean? I lost – completely – Chapter 58 of Double Take. Whoopee! So let's do a second take (he he) on it, shall we?

You'll note that this chapter is not only short (I do apologize, no need to note it in your reviews, I'm well aware I am disappointing my readers) and it is a bit back and forth and in bits and pieces. It is the start of a transition to the piece.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 57**

**.**

"Wake up, Dr. Grayson, your surgery went fine, you're in recovery."

The words echoed a bit in his head and he couldn't open his eyes as he clawed his way through the fog out of the cloak of general anesthesia. He did, however, feel the scrape and soreness in his throat as the endotracheal tube was removed. He felt suddenly cold and shivered and heard the nurse say, "He's shivering, grab some blankets from the warmer please, Darlene." Moments later he felt their warmness cover him.

He drifted off again and then heard, "Squeeze my hand, Dick." He tried with his good hand, the one Xavier held. "Good. How's your pain?"

Dick grunted. It wasn't bad, the worst of it at the moment was his throat, but the throbbing was increasing in his injured arm and hand. He'd later realize that it was keeping him quite distracted – along with the fuss of the recovery room – from everything else that was going in his life, that is, Kori, Babs and the shambles of his personal life.

"Let's increase his morphine drip..."

TtTtTtTtTt

The next time Dick awoke it was 8:45 AM and he was in his room. Alfred sat straight in a chair at bedside, sipping tea and reading a copy of the London Times.

"I see you are awake, Master Dick. Shall I ring the nurse for you?" the concerned butler asked.

"No, thank you Alfred, I just need to get my bearings."

Dick looked at his arm. It was bandaged with five coils that came out at the tips of each of his fingers from beneath the wraps and then flexed the fingers down, like a claw, attaching it to the rest of the mechanics hidden somewhere under a cast over the wrist and forearm.

"That is quite a contraption you have there. I never saw anything like that in my days as a medic in her Majesty's Army."

Dick chuckled, "I don't think I've seen anything quite like it either. Glad I don't wear contacts."

"It is wonderful to see you are in good humor, sir."

Dick looked up and saw a sadness in Alfred's eyes and he knew.

"Kori's gone, isn't she?"

TtTtTtTtTt

A nod was Alfred's response. Dick turned away before tears fell. The anesthesia and the post-operative period had given him respite from any thoughts or even dreams about the situation. But the truth crashed in on him right at that point and he couldn't avoid it a moment longer. Part of him wanted to hit something equally as hard with his other hand. Part of him wanted to let out a primal scream. Part of him wanted to find her and marry her, no matter what he had to do to convince her. Part of him wanted to curl up and die.

"I shall leave you alone for a few moments, Master Dick. I will be close by if you need me."

TtTtTtTtTt

Although it had been a decision made quickly as far as in the amount of time it took to weigh through the options, everything had been carefully weighed. Kori knew the importance of the decision. This wasn't a dramatic storming out. Her decision to leave the manor or not, and if she left, when, would greatly impact her life. The last exchange with Richard had made it clear that he was confused and needed some time apart. She wasn't one to walk away, even if only to gain perspective, but this time she felt it was the only option. He had asked for it, and it was an option to learn about herself, and perhaps save their relationship. She was too willing to take him back, even he questioned it. But still it felt selfish, but she was barely ever selfish. Perhaps that should change.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Thank you Bruce, for everything," Kori said, trying to steady her voice.

"No need to thank me, Kori," Bruce assured her, his hand on her shoulder. "I think you both need this time apart."

"I do believe there is no other way," Kori replied, resigned to what she was sure was the truth.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was surreal to be leaving like this, but once she had spoken with one of her dearest friends who invited Kori to join her, she knew she had to go. It was one of the most private places in the world, a place for respite and retreat, and Kori knew it was the place she had to go to so that she could think through her situations, her problems, and her future.

So she found herself on a private jet at 4:30 AM, and even at the general aviation airfield, they were practically the only ones there. Kori was the only passenger on Bruce's jet accompanied by the six person crew. Bruce made arrangements for her transatlantic flight. He offered to accompany her but she politely declined. Not that she wouldn't have minded the company for the long flight, but she was a big girl now, and anyway, where she was going men were, well, frowned upon.

TtTtTtTtTt

There were many, many details that hadn't been taken care of and many things left unsaid, at least for the moment. She wanted to talk to Richard and Galfore, but knew that either could talk her out of going, or she would simply lose her nerve. She left short notes for each, and follow up communications would be taken care of when her mind cleared.

As for the press, her whereabouts were explained as an extended stay overseas, to get away from the paparazzi and the public. It was explained that after Richard's surgery and rehabilitation, it was expected that he would join her. Kori thought that this was for the best. There was no need to borrow trouble for Richard with the press. It was bad enough that she wasn't there after his surgery.

For the most part, Kori's things that were at Wayne Manor would be returned to the embassy, after Galfore had some word as to how she was doing. Perhaps the why wasn't going to be fully explained, however. She worried about how he would feel if he knew the details of her relationship with Richard.

And Richard, well, the more she thought about it, the more unclear she was about things, other than that she loved him. For now, she left him a note, the words concise, and to the point.

TtTtTtTtTt

The rest of the hospital stay was shear agony for Richard. Not in the physical sense, although he wasn't comfortable, but in the mental sense. He knew Kori was gone, but he wanted to be home in the Manor, in an irrational hope that she was still there, so he wanted to see it for himself. At least he only had to wait a few hours until his discharge.

The staff was polite and were getting the message that this was not the Dr. Dick Grayson that they were used to working with. Not the notorious flirt, or the arrogant snob, or the most recent version: the calm and in love former playboy. He was the broody patient who was behaving as such for any number of reasons. There was plenty of speculation, of course, but around Dick, people kept it professional, courteous and were in and out as fast as possible.

A few hours later he got part of his wish and he was home. The other part, well, he knew it was beyond hope that Kori would be there anyway. Bruce did greet him solemnly after Dick confirmed she was no longer in her room or his. Bruce then wordless handed him the envelope with her note.

TtTtTtTtTt

The flight from DC to Greece was a long one. Kori was thankful that Bruce's flight crew were attentive enough to not be intrusive. She was also thankful for the selection of things to read, although she spent most of her time thinking through things. She wondered if she should take notes and resolved to later. If she started to write down the hints and signs as well as the actual things Richard had admitted to doing with Babs, well, she'd likely cry. Bruce's crew was professional and discreet, but there was no reason to have them question the story that she was going to an obscure island in the Mediterranean to get away from the media attention.

She did find a copy of the note that she had left for Richard. It was the exact wording she had used, it was just that had a tear stain on it so she copied it over one last time for him.

_My Dearest Richard,_

_In reflecting on our conversation last evening, I agree that we need time apart. I do not wish to be away from you but a break may give both of us perspective and you some understanding about what is happening._

_I thought it would be easier for both of us to stand by this decision if I left before you returned from the hospital. It is my understanding you are doing well and I wish you the best in your recovery and rehabilitation._

_I know that I love you and you love me. I am very happy that we found each other again, Richard, and I do hope that we can find a way to be together again. _

_Love Always, Koriand'r_

And though she had read it at least twenty times before, she realized for the first time what the last sentence said and what she actually felt: For the first time in weeks, from nearly the start of their relationship, she considered that he might not have him in her future. The entire time they were together, even when he walked out that night in Devon, even when Babs was pulling various antics, she never saw her life without him.

She thought she was this modern woman, with a great education and career and in spite of an overbearing uncle, was independent and strong, and she came to realize that she fell into the trap of never seeing herself without her boyfriend.

_For some time now, it never crossed my mind that we would not do the ending up together... I never did the seeing of my life without him as my husband or without him as the father of our children._

She shook when she realized it really could be over, that they might never be together again.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Who is her friend and where are they going? It's another comic book reference.

Thank you for reading, and please review. Again, I apologize for the long delay and the short length and I am fully aware of both.

If you get a chance and haven't seen it, I do have a new one-shot, in universe RobStar _What would you do if it was your last day on Earth. _

Also, for those who have been following it, _You've Got Mail _is going through a major rewrite and I am nearing where I had left off from prior to starting the rewrite, so keep an eye out; however, there is a number of plot changes started about chapter 7 so if you are a fan of the story, I'd suggest a reread.

I am working on the next chapter of _Jukebox _as well and hope to have that up shortly.


	59. Chapter 59

Here's the next chapter of 'Double Take'. I've been working on this since I posted the last chapter, and again, it's just getting it completed and up that I still am having trouble with. I again in the interim put up another RobStar in universe one-shot: this one is a Halloween-themed one, 'All The Better'. Please take a look!

Also, my husband and I are working together on a sequel to 'One Man's Junk', entitled, not surprisingly, 'Another Man's Treasure'. We hope to get it up before the Holidays, so keep an eye out for it.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 59**

**.**

"Welcome back to Paradise Island, Sister Kori."

The words and the bright sun off the white sand beaches broke Kori out of her sleep deprived state as she came up the catwalk. She had deplaned at a small airfield one of the main islands off the coast of Greece right after dawn, about 6 AM local time; however, during the long boat ride over to Thermyscira, better known as Paradise Island, Kori had fallen into the cocoon of mental dullness that protected her fragile mental state.

"It is lovely to be back, Hippolyta." Kori tried to be upbeat but was failing.

Donna's adoptive mother gently hugged her and smiled. "Whatever it is, you are home and here you have the support of all your sisters. Stay as long as you need."

Kori nodded, disbelieving that she was nearly falling apart at her age. At least she didn't go into another fugue state as she had in the ER. She didn't need that embarrassment.

Her bags were taken to a small cottage with a view of the Aegean Sea and she followed. It was high on the cliff face, somewhat removed from the other women's residences. She knew from other visits that there were different areas on the island for retreat, and that some desired solitude so it was provided for them. Apparently in her call to Donna not 24 hours before, and without going into any detail of her situation at all, the decision was made to give her all the space she might need.

Alone in her new surroundings, knowing from their previous conversation that Donna was going on a photo shoot until late the next day, Kori took advantage of privacy for the first time in months: She wasn't in the Manor or the Embassy or before at the University...

It did not frighten her, nor did she feel lonely. Having her privacy, Kori allowed herself to finally, finally break down and cry.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard had felt very guilty about not looking at the note right away. For some reason, he felt that the words on the paper would be better left unread for the evening and he planned to face them the next day. His stomach was still sour from the surgery and pain killers. His pain was coming back full force so after some soup that Alfred served him in his room, he took something for pain and tried to sleep.

He soon realized that no words Kori could possibly have written could have been worse than the things he tortured himself with that evening: both consciously and subconsciously. Dick woke up screaming a few times through the nights, whether from the medication, the anesthesia or his own conscious, he wasn't sure. Alfred had offered his assistance the first time, but Dick appeared so embarrassed and broken, he did not intrude for the balance of the night.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori wasn't sure how long it was that she had cried before she fell asleep, but when she awoke, there was a large tray of food and beverages set up in her room. She was not the heaviest of sleepers; then again, it had been it very difficult few days, or, if she were honest about it, few weeks. She had some cheese and bread and juice and looked out at the setting sun over the sea, not at all surprised at the hour.

Comfortable with being alone, she noted a lovely leather bound journal by her night stand that she had not seen before. The cover was a rich cordovan color, and Kori opened it, admiring the marbled paper on the inside of the cover and on the edges of the blank pages within.

Inscribed on the first page Donna had written: _Koriand'r, Perhaps writing about your recent experiences will put them into perspective and ease your mind. Always know that you are loved, Your friend, Your sister, Donna._

TtTtTtTtTt

Alfred insisted that Dick at least have toast at 11 AM. Well, it was set down for him, not that he touched it. Dick was refusing his pain meds and didn't want any company or even the blinds open. Alfred gave Dick wide berth, but by 2 PM, Bruce started decided to pay his son a visit. He noted that Kori's letter still lay on the bed side table.

"What do you want Bruce?" Dick grumbled, ready for an inevitable argument. He was certain that his father would not reserve comment on the situation, not that he would blame him.

"To see how you are doing. I am concerned." Bruce said evenly.

"I'm fine, but I'm not in the mood for visitors."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to deal with you either. Did you bother to read Kori's note, or have you decided to move on already?" Bruce decided to bait Dick. He figured it was one way to get him out of bed.

"Move on?" Dick roared. "Are you telling me she broke up with me?"

"So you haven't read the note."

"What did she say to you?"

"Read the note, Dick. Then I'll talk to you." Bruce turned and walked out.

"Dad-"

Dick picked up the note and finally read what was written in Kori's lovely handwriting,

_My Dearest Richard,_

_In reflecting on our conversation last evening, I agree that we need time apart. I do not wish to be away from you but a break may give both of us perspective and you some understanding about what is happening._

_I thought it would be easier for both of us to stand by this decision if I left before you returned from the hospital. It is my understanding you are doing well and I wish you the best in your recovery and rehabilitation._

_I know that I love you and you love me. I am very happy that we found each other again, Richard, and I do hope that we can find a way to be together again. _

_Love Always, Koriand'r_

Dick couldn't help but let the tears fall as he reread the letter for a third time. He had been such a fool. A fool for letting Babs get between them, a fool for suggesting the time apart. And now she was gone.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori had no problem writing her feeling down on paper. They were brought forth in a non-linear manner, not that it mattered really, the exercise was only meant as catharsis. She barely took a moment to collect her thoughts, there was no need, the words simply flowed and soon it was pitch black outside. If not for the protests of an empty stomach, Kori would not have stopped writing nor left the comfort of her bed.

Popping the journal into her bag, she slipped on her espadrilles and made it down the lit path to the common dining hall. She found a small table and ordered a light dinner of Greek specialties, enjoying the taste of the fresh food when it arrived. Alone with her thoughts and reflecting on what she had written, she felt a bit of relaxation and even a feeling of peace. She considered this: was it simply where she was, or was it more than that? She hated to think that being away from Richard made things better, but maybe it was just being away from the Richard he had been since Babs had started in rehab and whatever was going on between Richard and Babs had recurred.

The peace was gone at that thought and then there was the nagging feeling that she should have stayed home. These were the questions that she needed to have answered to really move on or to not, for she and Richard to work through their situation and to get back on track. She _hadn't_ given up on the relationship. She reached into her bag for the journal and opened it for one of the last pages and began a list of questions. It seemed odd for a 'time apart' to have a list of questions that needed answers, but Kori decided to play it her way. Maybe in a day or so she'd email Richard to get the answers to these questions. Without those answers, would she really get anything resolved?

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard mulled everything over in his mind. Yes, he had been a fool, and he had squandered a wonderful opportunity with Kori, who was certainly the love of his life. Plus, he saw now something that he hadn't let himself see before the surgery: that she was willing to forgive him, to work things out; but he had pushed her away. Bruce knew where she was, and it was time for him to have a little chat with his adoptive father.

"Alfred!" Richard called out. It never took too much of a raised voice. Alfred always heard when he was called.

Within moments he was there. "Yes, Master Dick?"

"Is Bruce around?"

"I am certain Master Bruce is available for you, Sir."

Dick braced himself for his father's visit. He had not washed up, and had only gotten up to use the bathroom. He had not taken the proper amount of pain medication, martyring himself, which was doing nothing for his recovery or his demeanor. He knew as well as anyone that he needed to be out of bed, as comfortable as possible, and also eating, something that he had also ignored. But knowing what to do and doing it was two different things...

TtTtTtTtTt

"Excuse me, Master Bruce, Miss Selina?" Alfred said as he knocked on the door of Bruce's media room. Listening to some music, the couple were spending a quite moment before heading out for an early dinner.

"Come on in, Alfred."

"Sir, Master Dick is asking for you."

"Is he now?" Bruce said sarcastically.

"Be nice to him," Selina warned.

"Why should I, Selina?"

"He's hurting, Bruce."

"It's his own fault!" Bruce shot back, stronger than he had meant. "Sorry, Selina, it's just that Kori was so, well, broken but brave when she left. He really hurt her, and even he doesn't know why."

"Well, all the more reason to go easy on him. I think they'll get through this."

"I hope you're right, Selina. I don't want to think how he'll end up without her."

TtTtTtTtTt

When Kori got back to her room, there was a note for her there that Donna was running late but would be in the next afternoon. _It's just as well, _Kori thought._ I am not sure I am ready to talk about Richard yet. I love him so very much. I have no idea what to do._

In spite of the time difference and her long nap earlier, Kori changed into her bed clothes and got ready for turn in. Once in bed, alone in the dark, tears fell again. _It was too much to hope for that everything could work out for me, that I could find love. I really thought I was enough for Richard. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now..._

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dick," Bruce said, knocking on the door as he walked in.

"Hey." Dick didn't look over, staring out the window.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Where is she?"

"Didn't she let you know in the note?"

"No."

"Then she must not want you to know."

"Bruce..." Dick did what he could to hold his temper. "I'm pretty sure it was you who arranged to get her where ever she wanted to go, so where is she?"

"I did arrange a flight for her so she could have some privacy from the press."

Dick drew in a deep breath and did one of the first reasonable things he had for a while: he kept a level head. "Is she going to be all right? Is she with people that know her and will support her?"

Bruce smiled. He didn't have a lot of details about where Kori was, but he did know that she was with a close friend from boarding school and that she had her cell and would be checking email. "She kept things a bit vague Dick, I imagine because she wanted some distance. She will be checking email, if you want to reach her, I know that." Bruce paused. "And yes, she is with a close friend from boarding school. Oh, and this might make you feel better: they are on an island that is a women's only resort."

Dick was able to take some comfort in that. At least some of guy wouldn't be sweeping Kori off her feet while she was away. Well, hopefully not. "Thank you, Bruce."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and please review. I apologize for the long delay.

Also, for those who have been following it, _You've Got Mail _is going through a major rewrite and I am nearing where I had left off from prior to starting the rewrite, so keep an eye out; however, there is a number of plot changes started about chapter 7 so if you are a fan of the story, I'd suggest a reread.

I am working on the next chapter of _Jukebox _as well and hope to have that up shortly.


	60. Chapter 60

Major edited 12/16/2010 (sorry it was such a mess, not sure what happened...) Chapter 61 up shortly!

Thank you for reading me. Here's the next chapter.

Terry Long was Donna Troy's (Wonder Girl's) human husband in the New Teen Titans run. They married in Issue #50 of the Tales of the New Teen Titans, in the days when the New Teen Titans had two issues monthly. He was '29' but seemed older and taught Greek history at one of the Universities near New York City.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 60**

**.**

Kori spent the first few days on Paradise Island in quiet contemplation. After a reunion with her friend Donna, there was an unspoken understanding that there would be nothing more said about why Kori was there. Donna knew only what Kori had told her at first: that there had been a traumatic event involving Kori's love life, and that Kori needed time to process it.

Donna knew nothing about Richard. The two women hadn't spoken directly since Christmas, before Kori and Richard were dating. Not that it really mattered: the close friends had the type of relationship where they could always just pick up where things had left off before.

Along with her time alone, Kori enjoyed wonderful fresh and healthy food, as well as plenty of sunshine, rest and exercise. She was allowed all the time needed to reflect, meditate and to pray. Soon Kori was re-centered and refreshed. Thinking clearly, she believed that she had things in a much better perspective.

Kori knew she loved Richard very much. She wanted a future with him. She was sure he was the one.

Her belief was that the best way to ensure that they could have a stable future together, they would need to go back to the beginning and start anew, reestablishing their relationship and their trust. By laying down a new foundation, there was no way that anything could get between them again. Kori hoped that Richard would agree. She wasn't sure if he would be, but hoped that by asking. it would be the way for her to make him understand that she felt they were meant to be and that she would go to any lengths to fix their relationship.

It was disconcerting, no matter how 'at peace' she was, that Kori had absolutely no idea what Richard was thinking. She had essentially nothing to go by. Other than their conversation at his bedside after he had been premedicated for surgery, they had not spoked. At that point, he learned that Kori had seen him with Babs and he was already wracked with guilt. Other than the note Kori left Richard they hadn't communicated; she was gone before he had gotten out of surgery. She had her own guilt to contend with about that...

Nor was she going to be able to be able to communicate with Richard easily. To Kori's disappointment, there was no email or cell phone service. What was worse was that there was extremely limited reliable satellite phone coverage, no land lines, and there was only weekly snail mail. It truly was an island onto itself.

Kori had no way of knowing how Richard was doing physically, let alone how he was feeling about her or their relationship or where they stood. Or what happened between Richard and Barbara exactly. But that was only one of Kori's worries, but it was an unfortunate factor in all of this.

In lew of communicating regularly and even though they were spending time apart, Kori wrote Richard daily. Unable to send them, unable if she should, she held onto the letters for now. They were, however, a great catharsis to write, taking time out to think about what she'd say to him and putting those thoughts, those feelings into words.

Kori occasionally let her mind drift to a dark place as she wrote them... Did Richard even _think_ of her every day?

TtTtTtTtTt

One week to the day from her arrival on Paradise island, Kori decided it was time to open up and really talk to Donna about her relationship with Richard. How they met, how it turned out they had known each other before, and how things turned upside down when she was revealed as the Princess of Tamaran and there was all the press attention. But then the thing that drove them apart: Barbara and Dick's fling or whatever...

It was funny, Kori mused; it wasn't like she was one of those that was easily persuaded by another's opinion. It wasn't just that she was older now: Kori had never been affected by peer pressure or even by a close friend like many can be. Whatever she ended deciding about Richard, it would be her decision. She might ask Donna and even others for counsel, but the choices she made could not be truly influence by anyone.

Furthermore, Donna was the last person to say something to try to sway her friend. Their history together had proven that Kori stood by Donna when others did not; when Donna made a life choice to go into a marriage others did not approve of. If anyone was going to withhold judgment about Richard and Kori's relationship, it would be Donna.

The two friends sat on the white sand beach looking out onto the ocean, the cottages on top of the cliff face behind them.

"You do realize that you can tell me anything Kori," Donna said, starting off at least in a half-teasing tone. "There is nothing you could have done that I'd ever judge. Remember, of all our friends, when I told you that I was quitting college to marry Terry, you were the only one who heard me out and listened to why."

"Perhaps that was not the wise," Kori said sadly.

"No, it was what I needed Kori!" Donna replied emphatically. "I needed to make my own mistake. I would have just resented you, pulled away from everyone further. At least you were my anchor when things fell apart." Donna looked down and started to pick up handfuls of sand with her right hand and let grains slip through her fingers back to the beach below.

"I would have warned you if I suspected anything, Donna, but I suspected nothing. Nothing. Terry took advantage of you. He was the smooth operator as they say. He even deceived the University. He said he was 29 but was 38. He was somewhat credentialed, but not to the extent that he had said to be teaching his courses. And then he took you away from all of us and from your family, my friend."

"He did... but I loved Terry with all my heart, and I miss him, I miss him still. If he hadn't been killed..." Donna suppressed a sob and Kori turned and held her. There was so much pain that remained for Donna. Things were never resolved between Donna and Terry Long, the Ancient History professor that seduced her, married her, and took her away from her friends and family. They were having difficulties and were considering a trial separation when he was killed in a car accident. The guilt haunted Donna for years, and on some levels still was. Kori let Donna go and sat back. "But Kori, that's Ancient History," Donna chuckled darkly.

Donna let the emotions wash over her and Kori watched her and waiting for her friend to recompose herself. Another minute passed and Donna finally seemed to let go, and then relaxed and smiled. "You're here to reflect on your own life, your relationship. Tell me about this new man in your life and why you needed to get so far away from him that you came a quarter of the way around the world to do it."

Kori immediately started crying, something that surprised them both. Donna put her arm around Kori's shoulders. "I apologize. I am very emotional today."

"You aren't pregnant, are you Kori?"

Kori gasped, shocked but amused by the accusation. "Oh no, Donna! That is not in any way possible!"

Donna cocked a brow. "Not possible _at all_?"

"No Donna. Not at all!" Donna still postured and it occurred to Kori, that her friend remained skeptical. Living on an island of women, some things should be just put plainly. "I have never had the-"

"Oh, wow." Donna gave her a kind smile and paused. "You still haven't?" After Kori nodded in affirmation, Donna continued, "So tell me about this man, I want to hear everything. Start at the beginning."

"At the very beginning? Then I must go back all the way to Tamaran." Kori said, becoming almost wistful, a seachange from her earlier breakdown.

"Really? Tamaran? Then you met him even before we met, before Switzerland?"

"Yes." Kori replied and then began her tale.

TtTtTtTtTt

Just as Kori was beginning to heal, Richard was doing anything but. In fact, he was coming apart. He was spending all his time in his room, with the curtains drawn and the doors closed. He did not interact with anyone with the exception of daily forced visits by Alfred who made sure that he at least had a fresh water pitcher.

Dick refused a visiting nurse that had been ordered to do his dressing changes twice a day and was not doing them himself. He was not taking his pain medication or his antibiotics. His hygiene and grooming was completely ignored. He wasn't eating. Dick only got out of be to use the toilet, and for that Alfred was very thankful. Dick was drinking some, and only at the behest of Alfred, and not what his body needed.

For the most part, Dick was civil to Alfred, but then again, he had long since thrown everything within reach when trashing his room and he didn't bother cursing out Alfred; Alfred had always been unaffected by 'the mean words' as Kori would call them.

_God, does that twist my stomach more when I have yet another thought of Kori - is that 245 today I've thought of her, the woman I should be married to right now if I weren't such an utter fuck up? Why did I do this? Don't I want to be happy?_

Dick refused all phone calls and visitors. Barbara came by the manor, attempting to get Dick to attend her sessions with her the first few days after his discharge from the hospital. When she realized that it was futile, she began to visit multiple times a day to just 'see' him or 'sit with' him. Each time that she was turned away, the more brazen she was and the more extravagant her claims became about the nature of the 'relationship' she allegedly now had with Dick. These visits continued for another day and she was growing more and more belligerent with Alfred and soon Bruce had to become involved.

Barbara was never even allowed to see Dick, nor was he asked if he wanted to see her. Bruce had enough of her and called Jim Gordon for a little chat that was assuredly not comfortable. But even though Bruce was completely ignoring his son, it had been three days, and something needed to be done about him. This self-destructive streak was bordering on lethal.

TtTtTtTtTt

Bruce did the responsible thing that an otherwise neglectful parent would do when an adult child was acting like Dick was: he called a mental health professional. Even Dr. Chase Meridian was shocked by what she saw (and smelled) but kept her composure when she entered Dick's room.

"Master Dick, Dr. Meridian is making a house call." Alfred said after a knock and opening the door, not waiting for permission to enter.

"I didn't ask for her to be here. I don't want anyone here." Dick hissed.

"I will make my leave, Master Dick. Call if you need anything. I suggest a shower."

"Thanks Alfred. Hi, Chase. Welcome to Hell," Dick said in a monotone.

Chase was slightly relieved, that there was an appropriate response if not a pleasant one. Dick might not need immediate commitment.

"Hi, Dick. How can I help?"

He looked at the ceiling and felt his eye lashes prick with tears. Chase saw another chink in Dick's armor and was encouraged that the walls Dick was putting up were likely temporary. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I just need the clock turned back."

Chase made sure her voice was soft but clear. "I'm sorry I can't do that, Dick. But I'm curious, how would that help the situation?"

"I could control some... impulses. Not push Kori, not take things further than I should have with Babs."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. _Should_ you talk about it?"

Dick shrugged. "Not sure if it will help."

"I think it might. What happened?"

Dick sighed heavily. "I pushed Kori a bit. Sexually I mean. We decided to wait till we're married... I just love her, I just want her so much. But she made sure we didn't. She had to stop me."

"Those urges aren't abnormal, Dick."

"But I shouldn't push..."

"Not with the decision you've made, no. But you did and we can explore why you did at another point if you wish. But tell me what happened with Barbara." Chase wanted to keep the momentum going. Dick was talking. He was likely to shut down again soon.

"I gave into temptation with Babs. I kissed her a few times, spent time with her after her meetings for her opiate addiction, went out to dinner that were essentially dates, got a little drunk, and one night things got pretty out of hand..." Dick looked away and shook his head, trying to dispel the image, cursing the image when he found his body reacting to the thought of that night and Barbara's touch and insistent kisses.

"Did we sleep with her?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

Dick look at her and smirked. "Some shrink you are, Chase. Of course I did. I'm a guy. Or at least, I'm me."

"Dick, I'm curious. Why would you say that?"

"About you?"

Chase's face was impassive. "This isn't about me. About you."

Dick smirked. "I'm a jerk with women."

"Do you really think so?"

"Haven't I proven it time and time again?"

"I really don't know everything about you Dick, but I do know that with Kori, which is what we are primarily dealing with, you weren't as you've so eloquently put it 'a jerk'."

Dick scoffed. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Kori."

"Wasn't that privileged, Doc? You were treating her."

"Hardly considered privileged in this situation. Dick, you are not doing well. You are not looking at the situation in perspective and I am not going to let you harm yourself psychologically if I can help it. Let me reframe things for you, put them in to context from what Kori told me. She may not be here, but before you beat yourself up any more, hear me out. But first, what happened with your hand?"

"I got mad when things... well, when Babs and I were in the car and we were fooling around. I realized I really had cheated on Kori, I got so mad at myself... I hit the car door and it also went through the car window and I did a bit of damage." By the time Dick had finished speaking his voice was shaking.

"All the more reason I need you to understand that you were not as terrible to Kori as you are deluding yourself into believing. If you don't attend to your hand - and I am beginning to think from that odor you aren't - you are risking your physical health along with your mental health," Chase said seriously.

"Why should I care, Chase?"

"Why? Why should you care, Dick? Are things so terrible that you are here in your room, not letting anyone in who cares about you, not taking care of yourself, including not taking care of your injury? You could never use the hand again, or worse even lose your hand, or your life. Are you really thinking this through?"

Tears filled Dicks eyes. His voice lost any inflection, any actual signs of emotion. "Does it matter? I'm not getting back with Kori."

"Who says?"

"Well...Kori saw Babs and I together after I injured the hand and she and I were close, acting like a couple. I found out Kori saw me and Babs in the ER like that when I talked to Kori right before surgery. I asked for some space, told her I wasn't sure what to do - something I didn't mean other than I don't deserve her. So she left, as in she's on some island off of Greece."

"Is she gone forever?"

"I don't... I don't know."

"Did you break up?"

"No, she left me a note."

"Let me read the note, Dick." Chase took time to read the note. "Dick, you do realize that she is more than offering you a chance here, don't you? I don't seeing her ending things here."

Dick answered sounding defeated, but at least there was some emotion now. "That's what she says, yes... but... why would she bother?"

"The ball's in your court, Richard. Nothing is guaranteed, but if you are in here thinking that Kori is over in the Greek Isles getting over you, unless you have proof otherwise, you've misconstrued the facts. Get up, get going before you lose your hand and have something to get really depressed about, okay mister."

"Thanks Chase," Dick said softly, somewhat embarrassed. "I'll try."

"You need to do more than try. And I'm going to open the blinds, you need some light in here."

Chase moved across the room and open the Roman shades. Dick flinched from the sunlight they let in. It had been a while since he'd seen the light of day.

"Thanks again, Chase."

"I'd kiss you goodbye but you are disgusting. I'll check on you tomorrow." With a wave, Dr. Chase Meridian stepped out of Dick's room to go and find Bruce Wayne and give her the cautiously optimistic news that Dick might be all right but that she would need to be in to see him daily.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review. Things aren't going to continue to improve for both or either of them... there is still a lot to this story!


	61. Chapter 61

Sorry for the delay and that it's a bit short. Richard only in this chapter, what Kori is going through at the same point will be up shortly and is already half written.

Happy New Year!

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 61**

**.**

Friends for long enough time that there weren't actual uncomfortable silences between them, Chase regarded Richard as he leaned against the stone wall that abutted the backside of the terrace. He wasn't himself that was for sure, but he looked better than he had looked the previous day. After they had exchanged pleasantries about five or so minutes before, Dick went back to, well, brooding and she went into assessment mode. It was a professional call after all, but things remain friendly, the went too far back to be entirely clinically detached; especially with her recent sessions with Kori alone and the brief time Chase had with both Richard and Kori as a couple, small chunks of time tacked on to Kori's sessions.

Richard took in a deep breath, gathering himself, and moved toward the table and chairs. He was surprised that he felt so bereft now that he was no longer being held up by the stone wall: no more cool, stony, unforgiving surface. It lacked comfort but supported him. He might not need it, but he wanted that now.

Chase watched the slight change in gate and carriage as he negotiated the fifteen or so feet to the dining set. "Well, Richard, you look and smell a lot better than you did yesterday."

He flinched at her addressing him as Richard, even though she had teased him by using his given name with regularity when he was younger. His sunglasses hid some of his sadness, but not all of it. "I'm sorry Dick-"

"It's all right, Chase."

"No, it isn't. Only Kori calls you Richard, right?"

"That's been the general rule," he replied, looking away. He sighed heavily, trying to reign in his emotions: self-loathing, sadness, and regret. Tons of regret. Time for a diversionary tactic. "Man, it's getting really hot, do you mind going in?"

Even with the fans and the shade given under the vine covered Pergola were not enough to make the outdoors tolerable with the heat and humidity of even the early part of a summer day in the DC area. Chase tried to lighten things up. "I just think your eyes can't handle the sun after all those days inside."

Dick chuckled and feigned defensiveness. "Hey, it wasn't that many!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Chase and Dick moved into one of the manor's sitting rooms, looking out onto the back of the property. It was somewhat like a sun porch, but it was kept very cool, with a slate floor and an indoor fountain and fans, balanced out by wicker furniture with overstuffed cushions. It was one of Dick's favorites for a number of reasons: it lacked the opulence or some other form of pretentiousness that in his opinion nearly all of the other places in the manor had; and it was one of the few rooms of the mansion that there was any real view of Dark Night Farm.

During a particularly difficult discussion about self-destructive behavior with women in the past, as with Kori now, and also with his hand, Richard got up and looked out to the farm. He wanting to get away from the conversation, it wasn't hard to realize that to either Dick or Chase, but she was there professionally, so she could not let him avoid talking about things entirely.

"When was the last time you were down there?" Chase asked, knowing that horses were important to Dick and had always kept him grounded. She also knew how connected they were to the early memories Dick and Kori, or rather, Robin and Star, shared.

"Where?" Dick replied, not wanting to talk about it. He hadn't been down to the barn since before the horse show, and hadn't ridden since the horse show. It had been such a wonderful time until...

"The farm, Dick. When was the last time you were over at your barn? When was the last time you rode?"

"Before she left."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard retook his seat, not wanting to move forward, and Chase waited patiently for him to speak first. She was about to prompt him when Alfred approached where Chase and Richard were sitting. "Dr. Red is here to see you, Master Dick."

Caught by surprise but not willing to let it show the stood and Red deftly preoffering his left hand for Dick to shake, as to put Dick at ease. "Thanks for coming, Xavier."

_Damn you, Alfred, but thank you. I need this looked at so you called Red. I might not have made the call,_ Dick thought, trying not to berate himself. He'd do that later.

Xavier was not as smug as usual. That alone would have thrown off Dick. "No problem Dick, I enjoy housecalls. I understand that the hand could be doing a bit better and I thought I'd take a look for myself."

Able to change gears quickly, Dick nodded and turned to Chase. "Dr. Xavier Red, I'd like to present Dr. Chase Meridian."

Xavier eyed her appreciatively, and gave a quick skeptical brow to Dick. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Meridian," he said as smoothly as possible, and as Chase extended her hand, Xavier chose to kiss the back of it rather than simply shake it.

Dick fought to not roll his eyes and Chase saw through the act, which she would have even without already knowing Red's back story from Kori's sessions. "Please call me Chase," she replied with a sweet smile.

"I will, but only if you call me Xavier."

Chase took over the conversation which Dick was more than happy for. He was holding up, but emotionally and physically fragile, and there was no reason for Dick to appear awkward in front of Xavier. "Why don't you join us for a bit Xavier before you take a look at Dick's hand? Dick and I were just finished catching up on some charities and other nonsense. We were going to ask Alfred for some more ice tea and allow ourselves a chance to relax for a bit longer, trying to gather enough energy to move in the sweltering heat. Honestly, with the winters that we've had lately, I forget that Washington can sometimes really be part of the South and feels like it."

"Charity work brings you here to see Dick in his hour of need?" Red's tone was playful enough that his skepticism didn't come off as if he was accusing them of anything - just maybe insinuating something. Okay maybe he was as smug as usual - and of course they both knew he was at least fishing.

"Why, Xavier, are you implying that I would come here and try to seduce Dick away from Kori while his physically compromised? Not my style, plus a tad creepy, robbing the cradle and all that."

Dick loved to see Chase work Xavier, she was as smooth of a manipulator as she was a psychotherapist. "Robbing the cradle? Why Chase, you can't be a day over 25!"

"That is lovely of you to say, or is it Dr. Red? Given that I am no where near that young, I believe your flattery a bit insincere."

_Oh she's good_, Dick thought. Xavier looked over to him, "Come on Dick, she's kidding right?"

"I'm not telling you her age. Might as well let him know, Chase."

"I'll ballpark it for you Dr. Red. When Dick was in High School and taking joy ride's in Bruce's cars, I happened to be dating Bruce, and was already going by Dr. Meridian."

"A child prodigy, perhaps."

Her smile faded... a bit. "Quit while you're not ahead."

Red's smile didn't but his hands went up signally defeat. "Okay, I believe you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Alfred had led Dick and Xavier to a large bathroom near a guest suite on the first floor where Xavier could unwrap and assess Dick's hand. There was no way that they would use Dick's bathroom; his room was still a disaster area from his previous days and nights of anger-boy time.

"A family friend? God, I wish my parents had friends that looked like that."

Dick shrugged.

"But then again, Bruce Wayne has dated a lot of beautiful women." Red paused, likely to make it appear meaningful. "As have you."

Dick couldn't stop himself from glaring.

Red ignored it. "I meant to ask how Kori is doing. How was her trip to...? Where is she again?"

Dick did his best not to react. He had prepared himself for the question. "She's fine. Her trip has been going well, and I'm not going to tell anyone where she is, per her request." _Not that I really no where it is. Damn Bruce for taking her to Greece, not that it isn't all my fault that she left and went to whatever place she is there..._

"Just curious, I thought she'd never leave once this happened."

Red continued to unwrap the hand. Once uncovered, even Red forgot about the fact they were talking about Kori when he saw the state of Dick's hand.

"God, this is a mess. Mr. Pennyworth was right to have me come by rather than arrange an office visit. He's a sharp medic. This is going to become a disaster and quick if we aren't there already." He paused to keep going over things. Dick had to admire that he was in complete professional mode, not another thought going on, Red was just planning the treatment for Dick's hand.

"I've got to get right on this to at least save function of this hand."

Dick nodded in defeat.

Xavier gave him a compassionate smile and Dick was surprised that it was sincere. Dr. Xavier Red was human as well as a great doctor. "I'm sorry Dick, I've got to get you back to the OR to debride this and try to save the hand. I'm driving you, we are leaving now."

Dick dropped his head and felt himself slip back again. Had he honestly been stupid enough, felt sorry enough for himself that his self-destructive streak could really mean he'd lose function in his hand or worse?

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and please review. I apologize for the long delay.


	62. Chapter 62

This is the part of the chapter where I apologize for being late. There are a few excuses, good ones too, but who cares? I need to get these chapters up!

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 62**

**.**

Kori hadn't really had the opportunity to sit around with her friends during her adult life and talk about relationships and certainly didn't get a chance to talk about this relationship. She had barely reviewed all the details about the love she and Richard shared with herself. They were so bonded and spent so much time from the beginning that it was impossible to do much more than live in the moment.

This retreat and respite on Paradise Island had changed that, and given the time to reflect, she gained a perspective that made her want to patch things up. The stress and the fast pace of the relationship was overwhelming to her, and she needed to talk with Richard and see how much all of that contributed to his daliances with Babs and his other actions that seemed almost out of control.

Kori knew Richard loved her and felt hopeful that he was coming to some the same conclusions about their relationships that she had and that once she got home in another week or so they would work on things. Perhaps things would be back to normal by Vic and Karen's wedding...

But as far as talking to a girlfriend about her relationship as girls and women of all ages tend to, Kori had her longest talk was with Taryia, but that day was somewhat tainted by Richard's leaving after becoming overwhelmed once he and Kori realized that they had known each other as children by their nicknames, Robin and Starfire.

Now she had Donna's undivided attention, and all of a sudden it was like they were 13 again and Kori was able to talk about Richard, allowing her to talk about all aspects about the relationship, but a great deal about the romance and the positive things.

"Although he did have the reputation of badness, he did want to do the right by me, to do the dating the way I wanted. Of course the funny things was that when he first saw me, I have to admit I saw him do a double take."

"A double take? That would be flattering." Donna giggled.

"It was. But it took a while for us to go on a date, and then it was only after Bruce and Galfore 'introduced us'."

"Was that embarrassing?" Donna asked.

"No, it was wonderful." Kori's face was wistful.

"And after that?"

"Things went well, and well, things progressed quickly." Kori recounted the horse show, realizing that they knew each other as she had already told her, and then the paparrazzi and the 'outing' as a princess. And Babs and the NA meetings. Donna was a good listener, but actively asked questions and the women enjoyed themselves immensely. Even when things that were upsetting were discussed, it was great to have a close friend to share them with.

"And then the seclusion. I was going stir crazy, but we were getting closer. And then Richard gave me this ring of his mother's as a preengagement ring... Oh X'Hal!"

It was at that point Kori realized that she didn't have the ring on, the Robin ring that Richard had given her, the one that his father had given his mother on Richard's first birthday. She realized she must had left it at the manor by accident, never intending to have left it behind, never intending to take it off. She only did that to shower, and not always.

How could she have left it behind and how could she have gone so long without noticing it?

TtTtTtTtTt

Although she should have been relieved that she knew where it was, she was concerned that Richard wouldn't understand why she left it behind, especially with no explanation. He wouldn't understand, especially because she had explained why she was leaving behind both the necklace and bracelet he had given her ('for the safe keeping').

The ring already meant much more than the other pieces, although they each meant a lot. It was a pre-engagement ring that he had given her as well as a cherished keepsake of his mother's. To carelessly leave it behind was a betrayal of the highest magnitude in her opinion, and she was certain that Richard would be upset and likely very angry. He would feel betrayed. It would break his heart, and she would never, ever do that, but she was fairly certain that he wouldn't realize it at the time.

Kori had to get word to Richard or Alfred and she had to do it fast.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori remained composed initially, it had to be easy to contact someone in the US - but it wasn't. There was no land line or cell towers and the weekly mail that was flown in had gotten there a day before. There wasn't a satellite phone so there was no way to contact anyone without leaving the island. If she was unable to get word out otherwise, she would go to Greece in three days to contact Richard and explain that she left the ring by accident.

As she had from early in her stay, she continued to write Richard and express her feelings. She chose not to send all the letters, but sent one each week, knowing that they would arrive within a week of mailing them.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was feeling like he dodged another bullet as he was being discharged from the hospital. His wounds had been debrided, or cleaned out by removing the infected and dead tissue, in the OR, his pain was under control and he had been started on stronger antibiotics. He had to go home with IV antibiotics and pain meds and would start daily hand therapy at home. Red told him he would be around every few days, which he had no reason to doubt.

As for Xavier Red, he was pleased his original work on Richard's hand would not go to waste, that he had gotten him back in the OR in time. He was genuinely feeling sorry for Dick and actually liked him, and even though the feeling wasn't exactly mutual, at least Dick was very appreciative of Red's compassion as well as his outstanding abilities as a hand surgeon.

Red had another and new part of his plan to break up Kori and Richard that he decided to add for good measure. Ronnie Dahl was a brilliant occupational therapist. She was also a notorious flirt and beyond stunning. Men flocked to her. She rarely fraternized with her patients, but rarely isn't never and without suggesting it, Red hinted about Dick's availability and vulnerability... and excessive wealth.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was getting frantic. There had been no way to get off Paradise Island and no way to contact Richard. She needed to let him know that she had left the ring by accident. She felt guilty enough as it was with that, but Kori figured he'd understand, or at least she hoped he would.

On the day she could get off the island, she only had a 90 minute turn around time to get back to the island. She only needed a few minutes however: the letter had been written about the ring and her feelings and it was ready to be mailed. The only other thing she had to do was call Richard and explain.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard liked Ronnie a lot, but not in a way that would further complicate his life. He was still sorting out how he felt, although he felt a little better about himself. Chase saw him as well, and was helping him understand his self-destructive streak. He was making progress, but was still feeling unworthy of Kori, angry at the situation and the world, and even somewhat abandoned and betrayed by her. He knew that wasn't rational.

Dick was ready to face her and needed to contact Kori and see when she was coming home. Vic and Karen's wedding was still a few weeks away and Kori would be home then, but that was not the time and place to reconnect in case there was any drama.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori left a message on Dick's cell phone. She was disappointed that he hadn't picked up but at the same time relieved.

"Richard, hello. I hope you are well. I am missing you and look forward to returning home in a week or so.

"I realized that I left your mother's ring in my bathroom the night you were in the ER. I took it off to wash my hair and forgot to put it back on. I never meant to leave it behind nor have I broken our pre-engagement by doing so. I was very rushed and upset and I forgot, I am sorry.

"I have been unable to contact you from the island I am staying on and this was the first chance I had to return to the Mainland. I have been writing, but as I have said in my letters, the mail is only picked up weekly.

"I again hope you forgive me, and forgive me for leaving. I thought it was for the best, but I should not have gone so far when you were the injured.

"I love you Robin, I always have and I always will. I will see you soon."

It was at that point that she was upset about being so far. Kori realized she should have been there for Richard. She was unable to arrange it for that day, but she decided that the following week, she needed to get home.

TtTtTtTtTt

During Dick's rage after coming home from the hospital the first time, one of the first thing he destroyed was his phone. He didn't want to see anyone and or talk to them and there was the house phone anyway. Plus, it wasn't like people wouldn't just drop by. They always seemed to.

Kori had been gone for almost two weeks. Dick's life was pretty good, all things considered. Therapy was going well with Chase. Hand therapy was going well as well and he really liked the young Ms. Dahl - he challenged him in a great deal of ways - but she got him talking about Kori which surprised him. Ronnie was a flirt, but she also seemed to realize the level of connection between Dick and Kori and if anything was nurturing it, asking about her and pointing out the possitives about reuniting.

Babs had been around too, but was mostly playing the friend card. Mostly. Dick brushed off her advances but she was persistent. Her daily routine was to meet her old friend Ted Kord, the mailman, at the mailbox and chat for a bit and then come up to have lunch with Dick and bring him his mail.

Barbara felt about 15 seconds of guilt when she removed the letter with the Greek stamp on it from Dick's mail pile. Her further investigation in the privacy of her home when she opened the letter affirmed her fears that Kori wanted to work things out with Dick. That just couldn't happen. Babs had worked too hard for that now! She had managed to drive Kori out of the country for Heaven's sake. She knew she had to remain vigilant about any communication from Kori and also as pursuasive as possible with getting Dick to return her affections.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was the first day that Dick felt up to going to being Kori's room. He hadn't let Alfred touch the room. He wanted to be close to her, to feel their connection. He looked forward to Kori's return and hopefully their reunion. They could work it out, he was sure of it.

He had already known about the necklace and bracelet and gave little thought about it; there was a note that explained why she hadn't taken them and Alfred had shared it with him. As Richard looked around the room, there were a few other things left that had notes on them as well that no one had seen or at least shown him. A note on her laptop; on her piles of notes; on her dresser. She explained what things were and that she would return for them, in each case apologizing for the inconvenience of leaving most of her things there. Richard smiled at her thoughtfulness.

Richard looked in her bathroom and caught the glimmer from the sunshine hitting the precious metal. When he reached over and picked up the ring he was shaking - Kori left it, she left her pre-engagement ring? She never even mentioned it. He couldn't imagine why she had done anything that callous. Even if she had done it in a fit of rage, her rejection was brutal and spiteful and beyond hurtful. He had bared his soul to Kori, planned to marry her; sure he made mistakes but on the very day he was getting his mind about making amends to find this sign of either spite or betrayal or thoughtlessness...

Something broke loose in Richard, something dark and cold.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review.


	63. Chapter 63

Another chapter, mostly Kori, more chapters up soon. No, I haven't given up on this story!

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 63**

**.**

_Dearest Richard,_

_I have decided to do the baring of my soul. I have written you everyday, but held onto the letters, instead sending you only the one note about your mother's beautiful ring, our preengagement ring. _

_I still cannot believe that I left it behind. I only remove it when I do the special conditioning of my hair, you know, the mango-kiwi extract that you like? It is so the slippery I worry that the ring will come off so I remove it before I do my hair. I doubt you remember, but I told you once I fear losing the ring so it's the only time I take it off... I am repeating myself. I cannot believe I didn't realize it was off my hand, it is such a part of me, of us. I meant nothing by leaving it behind Richard, I swear it. Oh, X'hal, I do hope you believe me. You know I wouldn't lie about that, about us._

_I fear that my respite offers me little solace or perspective at this point. I am so panicked that you will hate me... I am trying to arrange my return to be moved up but I have diplomatic obligations on behalf of Galfore and the Tamaranean Embassy. Otherwise I will be home for Victor and Karen's nuptials. _

_If you could leave a message on my phone I can retrieve if I leave the island but it may be another fortnight. I will contact you when I return home or en route if you wish it. _

_I love you with all my heart Robin, that much I am certain of, this trip has allowed me to realize that you are the love of my life. _

_Love Always, Kori, your Starfire_

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori did her best to keep her time on Paradise Island productive. She was preoccupied at times, but there was nothing more she could do. She had written and she left a phone message. Because mail was weekly, the daily letters that she continued to write just ended up as part of a journal. Her feeling had vacillated so much in the beginning that she was glad she hadn't sent them all; perhaps someday she would share them with Richard after they patched things up, if they patched things up.

Realizing through her conversations with Donna's mother, Hippolyta, who was a very strong and independent woman, Kori knew she needed to step back and take a look at herself. She had a bit of a peak experience as she was reminded of her independence and her own strength. Kori had leaned on Dick more than she had wanted, certainly more than she had meant to. She was not entirely submissive and dependent, but she had saw herself as part of a couple more and could have lost herself. It was not entirely unreasonable that she did so: there was so much of an emotional roller coaster for them as a couple as well as her individually as they realized their past connection in Tamaran as teenagers, and then that was followed up with their unwanted publicity that she was indeed Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran and all the attention that brought them.

But Kori needed to be her own person again. She was doing some of her own academic work, but needed to reimmerse herself in her career and her calling, which was hospice nursing. She also needed to decide where she fit into the diplomatic world, it was one of the reasons she had come to DC.

Kori knew that she would have more to offer Richard or any man if she were back to her self-sufficient, confident and content self. If she ended up alone, she would be happier that way as well, and in a better state if she ever sought out love or even companionship again.

TtTtTtTtTt

The highlight of the following week was to see Diana Prince, Donna's older sister. Donna had always looked up to her sister, especially when she was younger and when Diana would visit Donna at school and as Donna's boarding school roommate, Kori would spend time with Diana as well. To meet such a composed and confident woman made an impression on Kori. Diana was about 10 years older than Donna and Kori, and Kori had always admired Diana and was hardly surprised that she became a diplomat by age 25; she was a natural born leader.

"Koriand'r, it is wonderful to see you again," Diana greeted Kori warmly. Diana had spent most of the day with her mother and sister, and had arranged to meet with Kori alone for tea to catch up. They planned to all have dinner later.

"Diana, I have missed you!" Kori replied. "It means so much to me that you are able to see me privately."

"Donna had suggested that you needed a 'big sister's perspective', and if it isn't too presumpuous-"

"No, Diana, not at all! I am grateful you would even consider being able to give me some advice. I fear I am terribly naïve when it comes to matters of the heart, and I have a few close friends in DC, but all know Richard-"

"And Richard is your boyfriend?"

"Yes; well, I hope he still is." Kori looked down and began to fidget with her napkin.

Diana decided to change the subject rather than press on at the moment. "I hope to see you later this year when I come to Washington."

"You are coming to DC? When?"

"In late September for a Summit on world history and antiquities. It's a combination of government and academic interests looking at promoting the preservation of what's left of many ancient civilizations, everything from buildings to artifacts and texts and even oral history. There is also a big push for private funding of course, so there is a great deal of schmoozing involved. I was hoping to spend time with you to help keep me sane. There is so much of that crowd I can deal with."

Kori thought about all the people she had come across with Richard, the rich and snooty and their various causes. Even that first time they went to Denny's after a shift, he was being pursued by a woman named Maddie for the sake of her cause... and she had been after more from Richard than his money and support of her campaign for open space. And then there were the people at the Devon horse show...

"Kori, are you okay?" Diana touched Kori's arm as she spoke, bringing Kori out of her thoughts

"Oh, my apologies Diana."

"Did I say something wrong? You look so sad."

"Oh, to be the truthful, my boyfr... Richard and his father are wealthy and have their own foundation and are dedicated to many causes. What you just said simply reminded me of Richard and it made me do the missing of him."

"Do you want to talk about it more?"

"Perhaps. But first I would like to find out more about what is going on with you."

The women got caught up with Diana's life and finally back to Diana's diplomatic work. That brought them back to when Diana was returning to DC.

"So Kori, can I count on you for some of the fund raisers when I am DC?"

"Certainly. Oh, and I do hope you would be my guest and stay with me either at the embassy or-" Kori blushed. Where in the world had she gotten the impression that she and Richard would be in Wayne Manor by then? Even if they reconciled, would she and Richard really be married in two or three months? Kori wanted to beat herself up for thinking so childishly; she also felt as though she looked foolish.

"Or where?" Diana asked.

"Oh, never mind. I was going to say at Richard's father's home, where I was staying after the press got wind of my royal status, but I have no right to offer. I doubt I will be there."

"To stay at the Tamaranean Embassy would be lovely. By the way, who is Richard's father? Should we include him on the guest list?"

"His name is Bruce Wayne."

Diana's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "You mean the Bruce Wayne, as in Wayne Enterprises, the Wayne Foundation?"

"Yes."

"And Richard is..."

"His son."

"Your boyfriend is Dick Grayson?"

"Yes."

"Well, huh. This is interesting. Kori, I'm friends with Bruce and he is one of our most generous benefactors. And as far as Richard goes, I did hear from Bruce recently that he had met a wonderful woman and was finally happy. I can only assume that he was talking about you."

Kori blushed. "I would think so. Richard had the reputation of badness, quite the womanizer from what I understand, and he has admitted that to me. He has generally not like that with me."

"Generally?"

"There were a few incidences in which his behavior was not acceptible, including time spent with another woman. Richard told me that he did not know why he did those things and that he did not deserve me and asked for time apart. I did not agree at first but under reconsideration, I came here to Paradise Island to think things over."

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

"I know that I love him and that I would like to do the working of it out. There is a long story behind all of this and some detail which I think can help explain my decision, would you like to hear it?"

Diana gave her a kind smile. Having heard that Kori had turned Dick's world around and knowing that Kori wanted it to work, Diana wanted to support the couple. Of course if Dick was doing anything heinous, Diana would set Kori straight.

"I would love to hear about you and Dick Grayson and we've got until dinner time for me to hear all about it."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick walked calmly out of the guest room that Kori had been occupying only days before. He had already destroyed his room and nearly destroyed his body as he let his rage consume him when she was first gone. But that was before, before when it was all his fault that Kori had left.

Now that she had left his mother's ring behind without a word – even some sort of sick sarcastically written thank you note would have given him something – his attitude had changed.

"Alfred!" He called out from Kori's room, not too loud. It never had to be; Alfred was always present when needed.

"Yes, Master Dick?"

"Please pack up Ms. Anders' things and ship them to the embassy, including the bracelet and necklace. My mother's ring goes back in the main safe where it was. After Ms. Anders' things are shipped, please change the room up a bit, new colors, bedding and curtains."

"Sir?" Alfred couldn't contain his surprise. This was a turn of events. No one had been allowed to touch Kori's room and although the room wasn't designed for her, it was chosen for her because Richard had felt she would like it the best of all the guest rooms.

"Alfred," Dick said patiently, as if Alfred were 8 years old, "One: pack up the Tamaranean woman's things and have them sent to her embassy. Two: lock up my mother's ring in the main vault. Three: redecorate this room with new colors and bedding and curtains and whatever else it needs."

Alfred gave a sharp nod. "Very good, sir." Over the next few days, Alfred did as he was asked and also snooped around and never came across a note from Kori about the ring. Certain that there was an oversight and Dick was overreacting, Alfred decided that he had to assist the young couple, a decision he grew more and more comfortable with having made with the darker Dick became as each day went by.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated and do assist in the writing process!


	64. Chapter 64

2/6/2011 - Happy 100th Birthday Ronald Reagan!

.

Here is the 64th Chapter of Double Take.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I do not profit from my writing on . I do however, OWN THE PLOT. Mine... mine, mine, mine.

Why stress the 'I own the plot'? Well, I do, it's my intellectual property and it has in it stories 'inspired from true events' from my life. No, I'm hardly a princess; I've worked in the ER, I've worked in hospice, I went to Penn, and I've ridden and owned horses.

So when a new fanfic'er recently plagiarized this piece, I was floored. The character list was nearly the same (although Kori was a doctor rather than a PhD prepared Nurse Practitioner) and so were major plot points, even minor ones and lines. I know it happens, it just shocked me that someone would do it so blatantly, especially on an AU piece. The story was pulled quickly. I'd like to thank those who reviewed that piece, pointing out that the storyline was stolen. No apology was sent, not that it would be expected. Because the writer was young, an apology would be accepted.

Arrghh, I hate stuff like that.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 64**

.

Alfred's eyes followed Dick as he left the room, watching the young man close the door behind it. _ At least has hasn't broken anything, well not yet at least, _the older gentleman thought. Alfred shook his head and let out a weary sigh, mumbling, "Removing Miss Kori's things and changing this room will not help you forget the love of your life."

Before Alfred did anything, he knew it was best to discuss it with Bruce. He had a feeling that packing up Kori's things and having them returned to the Embassy wholesale would not go well with Galfore, no matter how much the Tamaranean Ambassador was unhappy about his niece residing in Wayne Manor, or rather, under the same roof as her boyfriend.

Whether or not he would comply fully with Bruce's instructions if they were to match Dick's was another matter entirely.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori sighed, looking out at the blue ocean. It was so inviting that she decided to take a swim and realized that even during this retreat, she spent very little time in the water, which was so unusual for a Tamaranean.

Having grown up on an island – even one large enough to be its own country – the ability to swim strongly is a priority, and children because babies can swim from birth, they are encouraged to do so. Generally, that evolutionary throwback is lost once a child is able to move well on land, but parents encourage children to spend time in the water, becoming as competent in water as they are on land. Of course, this is more important to the people who lived near the shoreline or whose families worked in fishing or would dive for oysters or other livelihoods that required extended time in the water or on a boat.

Kori had always loved the freedom she felt when she swam. Swimming in the ocean brought back even more memories, the saltiness of the sea and additional bouncy, the waves and currents, the pockets of cooler water as she swam. Being physically fit, she had easily gone out 4,000 meters before p. As she lay on her back floating, she thinking about whether to continue further or return to shore, she thought a moment about Richard. The following day would be mail day, and maybe he would write, but even if he did, he would not have gotten her letter yet, but would certainly have gotten her phone message. She was unaware that he had destroyed his phone and hadn't replaced it. She was concerned that Alfred had come across the ring cleaning up, but reasoned that it would be fine: there was no reason that Alfred would think it was anything more than an oversight. Alfred understood how Kori felt about Richard. Kori knew that Richard would be upset if he saw the ring just sitting there and knowing how he could be, he would likely do 'the jumping to conclusions'.

Kori was not ready to head back to shore, but realizing that no one knew that she was swimming and that was never prudent to be out in the water with no one aware, she paralleled the shoreline back and forth, taking a sweeping zigzag pattern to shore. She was sleeping poorly since she remembered the ring, and she thought that exhausting herself physically would help her sleep that night.

Finally tiring, she stopped to float on her back again, and then bolted upright at an upsetting thought: if she her to drown, or otherwise meet an unfortunate end, would Richard care? She tread water as she tried to shake the thought. She was not that morbid of a person, and Richard's pushing her away had been more of the 'I'm not good enough for you' and 'I don't deserve you' rather than the 'I'm done with you' scenario. Unable to resolve her feelings, to shake her negative thoughts, she tried to escape them, and began to swim quickly and directly to shore, alternating her strokes from crawl to butterfly to breast to help recover her muscles faster, and to swim at a high rate of speed without a break.

Her butterfly stroke was fast, faster than she had ever moved in the water and she stuck with it after rotating stroke a few times. Still, she was unable to clear her mind, to escape the foreboding that something terrible was happening between them. More and more she knew something was wrong. Something permanent. She already had her plan in place and she would make the most of her remaining time away from DC. She would be a diplomat; she would further her personal knowledge and perhaps her research by visiting hospices in the nearby Mediterranean Countries; and she would contact Bruce once on the mainland and arrange a trip home.

As she hit the breakers, her body was spent and she stumbled on the battered shells at the tide's edge, ignoring the scrapes and cuts on her elbows, knees, and to a lesser extent, hands and shins. She crawled toward where her journal was, and reviewed her plan again in her head.

And whether it was from her spent body, cramped and full of lactic acid from the overexertion of her muscles, or when reviewing her plan the fact that she hadn't even considered contacting Richard when she returned to the Mainland, with little warning, she began to vomit. Was he no longer a priority to her?

TtTtTtTtTt

Alfred decided that there was no time like the present to find Bruce. As luck would have it, Bruce was reading in his study, a room which offered total privacy. Bruce called it his work cave. It shared a duct with a rafter in the attic and once or twice a bat meandered in, much to the surprise of the bat and Bruce. Dick had dubbed it the bat cave when he was younger, a name that really didn't stick. Not his man cave, that was a separate room elsewhere in the manor. This was his work sanctuary, complete with soundproofing for keeping noise in or out of the room. All he had to was shut the door, and what happened in Bruce's office, stayed in Bruce's office.

Alfred rang a bell provided because knocking the closed door wouldn't be heard and Bruce appeared quickly. "Pardon me, Master Bruce, I hate to disturb you, but I need to discuss a matter of utmost importance with you."

Because Alfred handled most things that were trivial, and he had said that this was important, Bruce asked Alfred to join him in his office and closed the door. Bruce sensed Alfred's uneasiness. "Scotch, Alfred?"

"I rarely imbibe at this point of the day, Sir, but I will make an exception." Bruce poured about a jigger into a rocks glass of the amber liquid over ice and handed it to Alfred.

"Cheers, although I fear that this is not a cheerful occasion."

"Ergo the double shot Alfred."

"Indeed Sir, you read me well." Alfred steeled himself. He knew there would be an outburst, and he hoped that it would, a) not be too bad and b) aimed at Dick and not at himself. "I might as well just come out and say it: Master Dick has asked he to pack up Miss Kori's items and have them returned to the Tamaranean Embassy."

"What?" Bruce shouted and stood from his chair and paced back and forth the length of the room a single time. He returned to his leather chair, now fully composed. "Specifically what transpired Alfred and when."

"The 'when' part of it Sir, was within the hour. What transpired was that Master Richard came upon the ring that he had given Miss Anders."

"Which ring? The one that was his mothers?"

"Yes. That very one."

"I see. That is upsetting. I hadn't gotten the impression that she was breaking off the relationship when she left for Greece."

"Nor did I. The truth of the matter was that Kori had left Master Dick a note concerning other jewelry that he had given her, a necklace and bracelet, and why she left them, and that she wanted them put in the safe for her until her return. They had been left on her chest of drawers.

"The ring, however, was left with no note on her dressing table."

"So you believe that she left the ring by accident?" Bruce asked.

"I do Sir. Plus, it would not be Miss Kori's style to be that cruel to Master Dick."

"That's for sure. And where she is, it would be very difficult to contact us."

"What should I do about her items, Sir?"

"They stay where they are. You can organize them if you want to, she did leave quickly and was worried that she was leaving her room messy, but I know that she was still hopeful that they would work something out."

"Very good, Master Bruce. Master Dick also asked that I redecorate the room. Shall I go ahead with that?"

"Oh really? No."

"Very well."

"Thank you Alfred. Do you know where Dick is now?"

"I believe he is on the sun porch with Miss Barbara at the moment."

"Could you ask him to meet me up here Alfred?"

Alfred smirked a very un-Alfredy smirk. "It would be my pleasure, Sir."

TtTtTtTtTt

"You seem to be doing well, Dick. No pain today?" Barbara purred, surprised and ever so pleased that Dick was letting her lean against her as they sat together on the love seat.

She was pretending to read a book and he was reviewing some numbers from the foundation. Babs was seeing what she could get away with, rubbing his forearm on his good side, and then gently resting her hand on his thigh. She dropped her head onto his should, making sure that he breast brushed his upper arm. He sighed, but then rolled his shoulders.

Barbara looked up at him, concern on her face, "Are you stiff darling? Should I rub your shoulders?"

_Yeah, I'll be getting stiff if you keep it up Babs_. "Sure."

Dick was happy for the attention. He knew what Babs was up to and he wasn't going to stop her. Why should he. Kori was done with him. She left her preengagement ring, ran off to Europe and stayed there. Dick was done with Kori. He had plenty of other women that would happily spend time with him, keep him sated. Maybe Kori wasn't a tease on purpose, but even with there past, he deserved a more physical relationship. He kept going over it in his head. She probably hit thirty and decided that she needed to get married. _I was just the lucky – or unlucky – guy that was there at that time_.

"Sit on the floor in front of me Dick so I can work on your shoulders first."

Dick sat with his back to the front of the sofa and Babs sat behind her. Still flexible from years of gymnastic, she could spread her legs obscenely wide. Her crotch was touching the back of his neck. She leaned down and started kneading his shoulders, and as erotic as this position was, as their proximity was, Babs couldn't get an adequate angle to do much with his lap. It became a brief battle in her mind: her enjoyment and likely his as they held this position, or have Dick lean forward so she could properly access his back.

"You better lean forward, Dick, so I can get to more of your muscles."

Dick chuckled. "I guess you're right, but there are advantages to this position."

"Oh yes, but we can revisit that sort of thing later. Let's get you comfortable and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

Barbara was finished working on Dick's back. Shaking off the images of the time that Kori had worked on his back and how much better it was, how much more arousing it was, even with it being a therapeutic massage. He felt a longing for Kori, a feeling that he should let her explain before he jumped into bed with Barbara, something that he would certainly do within the next few days. Gingerly sitting up and easing himself back onto the sofa with the help of his good hand, he looked down at the other redhead in his life and decided that he might as well go for the sure thing. Kori wasn't there, Babs was - end of story.

Soon, Dick's casted arm was propped up on the back of the sofa and his good hand massaging her breast, Barbara was acting like she was about to wiggle out of her clothes. Dick wondered if she was really that worked up or if it was an act. He decided not to care – again, she was a sure thing.

And that was when Alfred walked in. He cleared his throat. Because she was facing the door, Barbara gave him an annoyed look, "Can't you see, we're busy?"

"So it would seem, Miss Gordon, however, it is most urgent that Master Dick see Master Bruce in his office."

Dick said nothing and basically pushed Babs off of him and rose, leaving her at first stunned and then angry. She 'hmffed' and then whined, "What about me, Dick?"

"I've obviously got something to attend to."

"What should _I_ do?" Babs complained.

"Stay here, go home,I don't care," Dick said evenly.

Babs bit back an angry comment. She knew this side of Dick, but knew that she had to just wait around and he'd either come around or just continue to remain impassive. At least he wasn't throwing her out. "I'll see you later," she replied in an upbeat tone, a smile on her face as she settled further into the sofa.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had no idea what awaited him. He certainly wasn't expecting Bruce to come at him full force. It had been a while since he had seen this side of him.

"Let me get this straight, you decided that Koriand'r's things should be returned to the Embassy."

Confused and defensive, Dick replied, "Yeah Bruce, so?"

"Don't take that tone with me Dick, you aren't a sullen 15 year old anymore."

Dick just blinked and waited for Bruce to say something.

"Do you understand what might have happened if Alfred would have sent Kori's things back to the Embassy?"

"It wouldn't have been an Act of War, Bruce."

"Sarcasm now, Dick?"

"Okay, I guess I don't understand. She left me, I'm sure she won't come back here so I thought I'd expedite things and get her things back to her home."

"Dick, it's not _your_ decision. She is _my_ guest, _my_ responsibility. Did you already forget the paparazzi and the press hounding the both of you, but her in particular? She is here because of that, not because of you and the relationship you have with her-"

"We don't have a relationship-"

"She left the ring here by accident."

"Really? Where's your proof?"

"I don't need proof. Kori wouldn't do that to you."

"But she did. Even if she just forgot it, she obviously didn't remember right away, so it means nothing to her."

"Maybe she was a bit preoccupied with her thoughts about you and Barbara."

"Leave her out of it!" Dick shouted.

"Why, you aren't?"

"This discussion is over!"

"No, it isn't Dick. Kori is staying here as long as she needs to. It was arranged with Galfore."

"Galfore only arranges engagements," Dick growled.

"Dick, she was practically child and that is their culture's way. She didn't marry the guy. Get over it. Plus, Galfore did fix you and Kori up."

"I was already planning to ask her out."

Bruce returned to the subject at hand. "Kori will return here as _my_ guest, and leave when she wants, if she wants. If you have a problem with it, perhaps you are the one who should move out."

"Seriously? I'm supposed to move out because my ex can't deal with a little notoriety?"

"She's your ex now? Are you sure about that?"

"She made sure about it."

"She wasn't the one cheating."

"No, she was the one teasing me. If she's staying I'm leaving. I'll start looking for somewhere to stay this week."

Bruce couldn't help but become a bit more paternal. "I won't hold you to that Dick. You can do whatever you want, and I know it's none of my business, but when you and Kori were together, before all this business with Barbara going to rehab and you being her support person, you were happier than I have ever seen you. Try not to throw that away before talking to her, Dick."

Dick realized Bruce might have a good point, but shrugged it off. "I'll think about it."

TtTtTtTtTt

to be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review


	65. Chapter 65

Welcome back to my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I do not profit from my writing on fanficnet. I do however, own the plot.

Even though updates aren't consistent, I love this story, a lot of the remainder is written and there's still plenty of story to tell.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 65**

**.**

The white cliffs of the mainland of Greece slowly came into view. The open deck of the boat offered Kori plenty of sun and as the boat approached the harbor, the surf was more noticible, and the rhythm of boat as it moved along that was once comforting was becoming more and more jarring. Kori wished the boat captain would slow down the vessel. She didn't need to add nausea to the array of her emotional and physical concerns.

Only twice had Kori turned back to look at Paradise Island since she and Donna and a handful of others had gotten on the ferry. Now gone from view, she was severed from the sanctuary even if her respite was not completely over; once away from the seclusion and protection of the island, Kori knew that she was no longer untouchable and that she would no longer be able to assertain that level of peace and solace.

Kori had tried not to obsess about Richard, but wasn't the point of the trip to think about their relationship, to gain perspective? Wasn't she supposed to deconstruct what had happened, to learn from it? How could she do it without thinking about _him_?

But thinking and obsessing and worrying in a vacuum – that is, without being able to speak with him, when he wasn't even writing her back – well, the lines were blurred. Kori was worried about Richard's health both physical and medical even more about the relationship. At least she knew _that _was a healthy thing for her to do, a natural concern.

Her overriding concern and worry was about how he must have felt about her accidentally leaving his mother's ring there. And all this worry was made worse with the fact that he had not called her back, and then the ruminating began and the self-berating: _Why did I leave the ring there? How could I? Was it an oversight, or something more, and why did it take so long to realize it wasn't there?_

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hey Dick, I realized that your phone went right into voicemail a couple times that I tried to call," Babs said as she sauntered in for her early lunch. She had things down pat: she would meet the mailman so she could be able to intercept anything that might be from Kori, and then deliver the balance to Dick and Bruce personally.

It wasn't until recently that Dick was heading out more and Babs realized that he never called back or mentioned her calls that she placed to him on such occasions. In the early weeks after his injury, Dick was always around the house so she never needed to call him. Now she wanted to keep track of him. She was surprised that things hadn't progressed behind some make out sessions on the sofa, not even going as far as they had that fateful night of his hand injury and Babs was going to be damned if she was going to miss her opportunity with Dick. If he was feeling better enough to be out and about, he better be out and about with her. The same applied to when he was up to doing more physically: when he was up for more, she was going to be sure she was the first or rather the only one in line.

"Yeah, it, uh, died, haven't bothered to replace it." He didn't mention the cell phone's death was at his own hand during his post hospitalization tirade.

"Well lucky for you, I am the thoughtful sort of, g-, uh, friend that is here to help. I put an extra line on my plan, so here's your new iPhone."

"Thanks Babs." Dick replied, leaning over to kiss her, letting it linger a bit. It was comfortable to be with her, not that a commitment was going to be made. Dick hadn't put much time into that decision; nothing good would come from it as far as he was concerned.

He made a mental note to get a second phone now that he was up for going out a bit, even if it was only to see Vic or even, oddly enough, to grab dinner at the Club with Xavier. Again, he had no plans to tie himself to Babs exclusively now – even if he did let things return to the friends-with-benefits status that Babs was so obviously offering up – and now that he had decided that Kori was out of his life, and he certainly didn't want Babs to know who he was calling and who was calling him.

Nor was he going to bother to reactivate his old phone. Kitten had that number for heaven's sake and what if Kori called...

No, might as well start with a clean slate.

TtTtTtTtTt

Donna's photo shoot for _National Geographic_ was an incredible opportunity and Kori finally felt like she had something to offer her friend. After receiving so much support from Donna and her family and friends on the island, now Kori could give back. Kori usually absolutely thrived when she was needed. She hadn't felt that needed for a long time and even if it was holding a camera bag and reassuring Donna that everything would be the o. and the k., that was something.

Kori checked her voicemail once back in cell phone range nearing the Greek shore. There were messages from Galfore, Raven, Tara, Karen, Vic, Chase, and even Gar and Wally and Roy – all together in one rambling adrenaline-infused call after an ER overnight shift – and even though she was braced for it, her heart sank when she realized that Richard hadn't called. It did more than sink, it turned a bit cold, an odd sensation that caused Kori to start to pace the deck. Not only do to the agitation she felt, but from the physical pain she felt.

She had asked Richard in her last few weekly letters for just a quick voicemail, just to confirm that he was doing well. It didn't seem that much to ask, and she had tried not to appear desperate in that request. She needed some communication from him, some sign that they were still connected.

It had been her fear for some time: it was obvious that he didn't need her anymore.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard had been trying to get his mind off Kori but found that he couldn't, especially when he was alone. Not for the first time he realized that he might have voicemail waiting, but he knew that if he heard her voice that it would hurt too much. But he was curious about what she'd say about the ring.

He had to admit that he was surprised that she hadn't even written. She had said she would - _hadn't she? _he wondered, unclear because of all that he happened the night she left – and she just seemed like she would.

Well, if she was acting as callous as she had been with the ring, maybe it was best not to hear from her. It made breaking up with her easier...

"Master Vic is here to see you, Sir," Alfred announced as he entered the sunroom.

"Where's your shadow?" Vic asked, a half-hearted joke he had repeated since finding Babs at Dick side most of the time since the accident. A dangerous glint in Vic's eye told Dick not to say anything too positive about her... and if previous conversations were any indications, nothing negative could be said about Kori either.

Dick gave Vic an incredulous look. He had sent Babs off to shop earlier that day – giving her $1500 in cash to pick up something to wear to a Wayne Enterprises dinner the following weekend. He wished he hadn't reacted physically to the idea when she mentioned the need for going lingerie shopping, but then again, he was single, he was a guy, so why wouldn't he?

Vic smiled. "Jus' messing with you, Man. Let's hop in my baby and get you out for a while. You are turning into a creature of the night all holed up in here all the time."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kori, you are far too quiet."

Kori looked up and saw the concern in her friend's blue eyes. "I offer apology, Donna. Do you wish to spend this time doing the talking of small or is there something of particular note that you wish to... um... what do you wish to discuss."

Donna's face softened, although she had to work hard not to laugh at her friend's use of English. "Thinking in Tamaranean, Kori? Things that troubling?"

"I did catch myself," Kori smiled. "but I am deep in my thoughts, yes."

"It's understandable given the circumstances, but the fact that we are here on an archeological site that about 25 people have been allowed to see so far and that there are some incredible pieces of crockery unearthed as well as the dwellings themselves... well, it's unlike you not to at least mention what's here to see."

"Again, I apologize..."

"Kori, don't apologize. What happened? How can I help?"

Kori sighed, tears pricked her lashes. "When we were still on the boat over hear from the island, I first checked my voicemail and I have not heard from Richard. Nothing. I cannot believe that he wished to sever me from his life completely."

"You said before that you've left messages?" Donna asked.

"Yes, on his phone of cell and in my letters I asked that he just leave a message to let me know how he is doing." Kori's tears fell. "Why did I leave Washington? I never wished for things to end this way... how could he do the ignoring of me?"

Donna gave her friend a hug. "I wish I knew, Kori, and I wish I knew Richard so I'd know what to say." Donna paused. "How about one of your friends back home? Can you contact them?"

"I believe I will do that. If you will excuse me, I best make a call now. Because of the time difference."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dick, I still can't believe you haven't heard from Kori."

"Not a word." Dick ignored the fact that he hadn't reactivated his old phone number and remained unaware about Babs' deceit concerning the letters."

"Still man, you are too angry. May I point out you were the one that messed up."

Dick grabbed the dashboard, whiteknuckling it, trying not to lash out at his best friend. Might as well tell him, Dick thought. "Yeah I messed up, but Kori made it clear it was over. She left my mother's ring in her bathroom without saying a word about it."

Vic looked at him stunned, forgetting for a moment that he was driving. No, that didn't sound like Kori at all...

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kori! How are you? Thank Heaven you called!" Karen said as she answered Kori's call. Kori knew that she owed Karen a call. The bride-to-be would have to be a little bit concerned over her globe-trotting bridesmaid.

However, the meaning behind the statement 'Thank Heaven you called' was not something that Kori was sure she wanted to know.

Kori decided not to address her status. That might change drastically with anything Karen might say. "Please, Karen, how are you doing? Are you set for the wedding? Rest assured I would not miss it-"

"Kori," Karen's voice was nearly scolding, "do not make this call about me. I'm fine. How are you, that's what's important."

"Karen, I am the o. and the k. I should be home shortly, as soon as I spend some time in Greece. There are actually some diplomatic events I wish to attend and perhaps do a bit of the observing at some local hospices-"

"Kori, ok? Really? Why aren't you here, really? I know you needed time away from Richard, but it's been weeks and, well..."

"Well what, Karen? Is Richard the all right? How is his hand?"

Karen drew in a deep breath. "So Vic was right. You two haven't spoken."

"Karen-"

"Kori, I am the first to admit that he was the world's biggest jerk but I didn't think that things would just end like that."

Again it was a crushing blow: it was over, the confirmation she needed but did not want to get.

"I suppose they have," Kori murmured. "I thought perhaps... but then he never answered my letters and I left his mother's ring and..." Kori broke down in tears.

Karen talked to Kori for another hour or so, helping Kori vent her frustrations, verbalize her sadness and once that had been all said, the conversation did return to Karen and Vic's wedding.

"You know Kori, if you'd be uncomfortable in the wedding party I'd understand. I mean, I want you there, of course, but-"

"Karen, I appreciate what you are trying to say, but I am a big girl. I will be able to be in the same room with Richard. That is, unless you worry that we will make the scene."

Karen giggled. "No matter what the situation, the two of you always captured people's attention. Maybe my wedding will be the perfect opportunity to reconnect... that is, if you want."

"It is what I want. Things would be different after all that has happened, but I do believe we can do the working of things out. He is my mate of souls, I have loved him all my life and we found each other after all those years apart. What he did with Barbara was terrible, but I believe we are stronger than that."

"Sounds like you want to fight for him."

Kori's voice was firm. "I do."

TtTtTtTtTt

to be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	66. Chapter 66

First, I want to apologize for the plot stagnation the last few chapters. I thought I was making a point or two; maybe not so much as I reread it with a clearer (read: less medicated) mind, but I'm not going to do any true plot overhauls. I'll leave it alone for now and I promise to improve.

Second, I want to thank all that have hung in there with this story. You won't be disappointed when it all falls into place. I apologize again that my life, or more accurately my health, has gotten in the way of my writing, but there is light at the end of the tunnel and other than one rather large hurdle, it should be clear sailing (mixing my metaphors, much?)

.

A few things that come up in this chapter:

The G20 Summit – The G20 Summit is an annual international meeting that brings together both the major advanced and emerging world economies to help to stabilize the global financial market. Its meetings and discussions are geared to promote world financial stability and to achieve a sustainable economic growth and development. It was established in 1999 in the wake of the 1997 Asian Financial Crisis. I took a lot of license here. I have no idea what kind of social events might revolve around such events; however, as the daughter of a late nationally-known econometrician / statistician, I can say that even those financial types know how to party...

General Ph'yzzon – The second of Starfire's husbands in the DC Comic Universe. He was a General in Tamaran's army and died in battle during the destruction of Tamaran.

Also, from earlier chapters: For the purpose of this story, Blackfire or Komand'r, is a terrorist and Kori's older sister, part of a terrorist group that bombed the palace that killed Kori's parents and brother. They remain estranged.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 66**

.

In retrospect, it was so easy, too easy, and once she'd done it, she couldn't believe she waited so long. It made things much more palatable. At least at first the pain was taken away – that was what they were designed to do after all, and the pain was taken away at all levels: physical, emotional, psychological and spiritual. It made sleeping less necessary and at the same time easier; it smoothed out the edges, softened the blows, and made it easier to live with herself.

It was a substitute for what she really wanted, and although not the real thing, it would have to do. It would have to do while she was working her damnedest to get what she wanted.

TtTtTtTtTt

There were moments when Dick knew that his life was teetering on the precipice, veering nearly out of control on several occasions, but he always was able to rein it in, righting it before things got too out of hand. Part of him wished he could just let go. What was the point?

But he was self aware enough to know that he wasn't doing this for himself. He was not fully admitting it, he was only letting the image of her – or of them – appear before him and not allow that concept go to completion. No, he couldn't consciously go there, but he did not do the things she couldn't live with. Or maybe, just maybe, what _they_ couldn't live with. So while he would not admit he wanted Kori back, needed her back, in order to keep that option open, he had to hold back and monitor his behavior.

Whether it was women, his temper, alcohol, going out, spending, how he treated people... _How upset would this make Kori_ came up a lot. Sadly, she was his moral compass, not that it would matter, it was probably a moot point...

TtTtTtTtTt

And there was the constant that was Barbara. Her therapy, that she seemed suddenly less serious about now that she had Dick to herself, but that was still an obligation for Dick. And their 'relationship'. Sure, he and Babs fooled around, but he never let things get very far. Oh, and not for lack of trying on Barbara's part, that was for sure. Dick never let her in his bed, or his room for that matter.

Dick knew that there would be some misinterpretation concerning the upcoming social event that he was attending with Babs: hers, their friends', the world's - hell Kori's, when she found out. The reality of the situation was that it really wasn't going anywhere, at least from Dick's perspective.

TtTtTtTtTt

Barbara was pleased that she was going to the Wayne Enterprises function with Dick the weekend after next and she was fairly certain that they'd at least be perceived as a couple at Vic and Karen's wedding. But things were not going the way Barbara had expected them to go, and certainly not in the right time frame, and attempts to console herself were woefully inadequate.

The pain relief was so promising at first... Her first shipment of what she realized quickly was her 'Dick-substitute' – the pun not lost on her – weren't lasting. Yes, the relief... it was easy... she could only count the days until she received a package in the mail from Indonesia with 600 count ten milligram reinforcements. The first of many additional reinforcements, that was for sure.

If you're going to fall off the wagon, you might as well do so in a spectacular fashion. Recovery was hardly Babs' goal any longer anyway; Dick Grayson was paramount to anything else.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had tried to interest himself in women other than Babs, in hopes that something would happen, at least half-heartedly. Not that he was fully out-and-about, but there was never a shortage of women: they fell all over themselves at the July Fasig-Tipton Mixed Breed Sale in Timonium, much to the amusement of Manny and Bruce. Much was the same at an outing for brunch one Sunday at Kent Manor on the Eastern Shore as Bruce golfed. He took a lot of numbers, mostly because they were placed in pockets – he was practically an invalid with that hand wrapped up, after all. He never asked for any. Dick also found himself not directly answering anyone's questions about Kori, only confirming that she was out of the country for both personal and diplomatic reasons.

Dick only knew about the diplomatic visits because Bruce basically forced Dick to listen to Kori's schedule as he knew it. Not that Bruce had spoken to her directly. He was awaiting her message to arrange transportation home for her. Bruce wished Kori had contacted him to touch base, but decided to stay out of it.

Ronnie the hand therapist seemed so ripe for the picking, or so Dick had thought, but suddenly it wasn't harvest time... or maybe it was just his interpretation. Their therapy sessions together were strictly professional but before and after her home visits there were lingering conversations over a drink, a stroll in the cool evening hours around the grounds, were flirtatious. But still, Ronnie had a way about her that made him think that she rooting for Dick and Kori to be back together. Not that she knew Kori, or had known Dick and Kori as a couple, it just seemed that Ronnie's flirtatious comments gave Dick pause, leading him to think about the woman that should be in his life.

Or maybe that's what he wanted to hear...

TtTtTtTtTt

As Kori's time in the Mediterranean continued, her days were filled with site-seeing, academic research consisting of visiting hospices as well as meeting with other professionals in palliative care, and some diplomatic visits. While she wasn't putting off coming home _per se_, she wasn't in a hurry to come back Stateside either. Other than Vic and Karen's wedding, she wasn't looking forward to returning home, wanting to put off the inevitable with Richard.

Or was it inevitable? For the life of her she couldn't figure out how neither of them had made the move to actually get in touch. She was in Greece now and had access to email, phone, carrier pigeon... why wasn't she trying to talk to Richard now?

TtTtTtTtTt

Nearing the time of the G-20 Summit, to be held in Athens, she and Diana had headed over to spend time with other leaders and dignitaries. Kori had automatically taken up the invitation, seeing the five day span as one of the few blocks of time left to fill before she needed to return home to Washington, but soon wondered if it was what she wanted at all. She had already rejected her royal status, but Galfore gave her some encouragement to meet for a few informal sessions on emerging markets and a few small social gatherings.

TtTtTtTtTt

At a cocktail party, Kori realized that she was being recognized for being Tamaranean Royalty, and also realized that she did not want to be there. Especially when a well-decorated General sought her out.

She knew of General Ph'yzzon and his role in regaining order for the military after the bombings that had killed her family. At that point, he was only a twenty-five year old Captain in the Tamaranean Army, but was part of the Regent within the capital city of Tamaras. When the palace guard were doing all they could to protect Kori and get her out of the country alive as the terrorists' bombs continued to detonate around the Palace and the Capital, it was then-Captain Ph'yzzon who established and enforced Marshall Law.

As a Monarchy without anything more than a peaceful protest to contend with in more than two hundred years, there was no contingency plan in place if anything happened to the Royal Family. This in spite of their own intelligence that there were some terror plots against the royal family and even with corroborating intelligence coming from the CIA and Interpol.

After Tamaras nearly fell to the terror group the Citadel, Ph'yzzon could have been Tamaran's George Washington: he could have been the first elected leader or even a new King, but he chose not to be. Ridiculously handsome with his tanned skin and platinum hair pulled back in a ponytail, he stood a full 6'6" with broad shoulders and a trim physique. He had a commanding presence and was both confident and self-deprecating.

Instead, in an act that only added to his popularity and mystique, Ph'yzzon had worked closely with the Senate to find a lead. The senate of Tamaran was in its infancy; Kori's father's first step toward a government 'for the people, by the people'. Representatives were elected from around the Island Nation, and these twenty-five senators represented the people. Tamaran was in no sense a true Republic, but there was representation; the Senators did advise King Myand'r about the will of the people from their respective regions.

So with the Royal Family gone – the King, Queen and Prince dead, Kori safely out of the county and Koma a terrorist with the Citadel – and Ph'y finding himself the People's choice for leader, he took his popularity and decided to back a Senator.

Senator Dorian was President of the Senate, chosen by his fellow senators, an earnest and hardworking person, certain to give all he had to Tamaran. The people rallied and agreed with Ph'y, and Dorian became Prime Minister. Within six months, Tamaran mourned their losses, but had the comfort of a leader that adored them and, for the first time, they had the ability to elect their leader.

There weren't any term limits, and Dorian wasn't going anywhere. Used to a leader staying in power a long time – until his or her death in fact – Dorian was already in power for 17 years and was not up for reelection for another three.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori had never met Ph'y. He knew Galfore from their days together in the Army back in Tamaran before the coup attempt. Later Ph'y had visited Galfore in DC, but that was before she had moved there. The General no longer looked like a surfer or pop idol, but was still very striking. His hair, now silver and still worn long, was paired with a trimmed goatee. When Kori looked up and their eyes met, his steel gray eyes sliced through her. She wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad way, but still reeling from all the things that were going on with Richard, all she wanted to do was run, but she knew that wasn't an option.

His long strides brought Ph'yzzon over to Koriand'r in seconds, and she was a bit paralyzed in his gaze. A soft smile and the briefest of bows put her at ease as he introduced himself, speaking in Tamaranean, "My apologies for not waiting to be introduced to you formally, Princess Koriand'r, but the simple truth is that I have not had the opportunity to meet you in the years that we both lived in Tamaran or the times I have visited with your Uncle Galfore in the United States and I was not going to leave anything up to chance. I am your humble protector and servant, Ph'yzzon. It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

Kori blinked and then smiled. "Pleased to meet you as well, Ph'yzzon."

"May I?" Ph'y asked as he brought her hand to his lips.

Que the paparazzi, or at least the legitimate press...

"Please call me Kori."

Kori groaned inwardly, trying not to let her mind follow the train of thought that lead to all the other problems that the press had already caused her. She had no idea there would be an interest in her there. Wasn't it just the financial papers interested in the G20 Summit?

"Very well, Kori. Please call me Ph'y."

"I shall."

Ph'y's smile turned sad and he said with a great deal of conviction, "I wish I could have done more for your family that day. The Regent should have protected the city. No one should have died."

His words appeared to be that of true regret and his eyes were shining with tears as he added, "I have waiting almost 17 years to tell you that, Koriand'r."

Kori was stunned by the raw emotion of the man she saw before her. Her royal self would not have been allowed to comfort him, her Americanized self wanted to hug him and then make sure he felt better.

"Thank you for telling me. You saved our country, our way of life. You are a hero, General Ph'yzzon." She paused, feeling the heat in her cheeks as his eyes bore into her. "I see why my uncle speaks to highly of you." Kori's eyes flicked to either side. "But if you do not mind, Ph'y, there is someone I'd like for you to meet."

"Lead the way."

As they walked back to meet up with Diana and other members of the Greek delegation, Kori confided in Tamaranean, "There were the reporters. I did not wish for us to be the personal interest news item."

"Ah, like you and Richardgrayson are back in the United States," Ph'yzzon replied.

Kori gasped, and ducted onto a small alcove before reaching Diana and the others. "And what do you know of that?" she demanded a bit more sharply than she meant.

His tone was comforting, "Kori, do not be angry. Galfore was concerned and when he knew that we were both going to be here, he mentioned that you were having difficulties with the press. I confess I found out most of my information on Google, so I am unclear what is the truth. Seeing that Wikipedia is written by anyone who wants to enter information, it is hardly the gospel that people think it is, so I did not trust that entry in its entirety either."

Kori laughed at that. It was a pet peeve of hers, that Wikipedia was where people went to get information. Sure, if you want background of some fictitious character, like a cartoon Superhero, it's great, but when people try to get their science from Wikipedia... well that can be foolish.

Ph'y looked at her a bit puzzled by her reaction. "Kori?"

"I... apologize. We agree on Wikipedia, that is why I was doing the laughing. But Galfore sent you?"

"No. I was going to be here for the Summit – X'hal knows why – no matter what Dorian says about my education, I am a soldier, not a financial expert. Galfore mentioned in an email that you were here in Greece and that you were to be here for some of the informal sessions. I had only hoped that I would get a chance to meet you."

"Oh, yes, I see. Again, I apologize. Galfore has done the interfering before in my relationships." Kori wondered why she was being so opened with Ph'y, but talking to another Tamaranean, especially one who knew the persuasiveness of Galfore, it did not seem like an inappropriate conversation. She wondered later if she was being too trusting.

"Ah, the role of the patriarch. I guess to your American friends it seems rather backward."

"Or Draconian."

"Was there severe punishment? Forgive my inquiry, but what did Galfore do?"

Kori stammered. "It does not matter, and his intention was never to punish me. Shall we change the subject? You spoke of business school. Tell me of your education."

"Well, I went to school in America as you did, actually to the Wharton School, and then to the London School of Economics."

"You did! Please tell me all about your experiences! We have much of the 'comparing of the notes' to do."

"Now Kori, remember, I'm a good deal older than you are."

"Not all that much has changed! Oh this is glorious! I am so glad to have someone to talk to! Sometimes I just miss Philadelphia so much!"

Kori and Ph'y found a quiet area on the terrace to talk. Well, quiet before they got there. Over a couple glasses of wine, they laughed and shared memories of getting used to life in America: the use of slang always tripping them up, the crazy rituals of college life, life in an American urban setting, the astonishing beauty of four completely different seasons. It wasn't flirtation, it was the start of a friendship, as each found someone wonderful to talk to.

Kori looked out onto the harbor and the breeze blew back her hair. A tickling sensation between her shoulder blades made her wonder if the way Ph'y was looking at her – she could see that he was looking at her and not the harbor lights out of the corner of her eye – was a way that wasn't welcomed at the moment. Not that it mattered. Her heart was not going to be offered up to anyone anytime soon.

Her heart was still Richard's, but she was holding onto it so tightly.

Phy's pinkie touched Kori's on the railing. "Kori, as much as I would love to keep talking to you about my college days and my time in America, we have not spoken of our homeland. When you get home sick, do you not miss Tamaran?"

Kori set her jaw both at his touch and his words. "No."

Ph'y took it as a challenge, misjudging her, taking her hand in his and pressing his point. "It really is wonderful now. The people are free, happy. Life is good there. Galfore has been back, why haven't you been? I'd love to show it to you."

Kori shut her eyes resolutely. _Not here, not now, not having this discussion..._

"And the people need their Princess. Galfore has not told you, but people are so happy you are alive and well and..."

Kori snapped the stem of the glass trying to contain her anger.

"I am an American, General, or, as a nod to my heritage, I believe the parlance would beTamaranean-American. As far as I am concerned, Princess Koriand'r died in 1992. So let us start this conversation over: I am Dr. Kori Anders, PhD. I am a nurse who specializes in palliative and hospice care. You are a famous General of the Tamaranean Army. It is interesting who one meets at an economic summit, is it not General?"

"Kor- I mean, Dr. Anders, it is interesting who you meet."

"It was nice to finally meet you. My uncle speaks highly of you."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you. Your uncle has always been very proud of you. I now understand why."

"I shall take that as a compliment. Please forgive me, but I am late for meeting my friend. Excuse me."

Kori did not wait for acknowledgment before she strode away to find Diana, leaving a surprised but quite impressed General Ph'yzzon alone on the deck.

TtTtTtTtTt

Babs was finally going to be out of Dick hair for a few days. She had been invited on a last minute short sailing trip off St. Micheal's Island with a couple of cousins and to visit her Great Aunt who was nearly 95. Dick politely said no to her pleadings of going along, with Xavier, now a regular visitor to the Manor, backing him up that the sea spray would not be helpful to his hand.

So Babs was going to be away and after she left Xavier looked at Dick with a smug smirk. "Party at your house?"

Composed and arrogant all these weeks, at least in front of all but those closest to him, Dick nearly choked on his drink. "You sound like my parents are away for the weekend and this is our chance to go crazy."

"Pretty much."

Dick fell silent, considering. It was an interesting idea. As for Xavier, even though getting Dick with Babs was a huge part of his plot to get Kori, it wasn't going as planned, so he might as well look into other options to loosen up his new best pal Dick. And have some fun himself. Plus he'd heard that parties at Wayne Manor could get pretty wild.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was Kitten of course that saw the little item in the human interest section of paper. Well, actually Alfred had seen it as well and had taken it to Bruce to plan an intervention, knowing the volatility of the situation, knowing that Dick might misinterpret what could have been an innocent exchange.

It was surprisingly unsensationalized considering the subject matter. 'General who saved the tiny Nation of Tamaran from a terrorist takeover in the coup attempt in 1992 meets the surviving member of the Tamaranean Royal family.' The picture showed Ph'yzzon kissing Kori's hand. A short article followed, which gave the history and a short discussion of Kori's presence at the events surrounding the G20 Summit. It did also mention her romantic ties with one Dick Grayson, and being the mainstream press, fortunately didn't speculate further as to his whereabouts.

Kitten, nothing if not bold, strode up to the mansion, and rang the bell. Alfred was busy with Bruce and Dick answered the door. "Hi Dickie-poo, I wanted to make sure your doing okay. I was so worried about you!"

"Kitten." Dick hissed.

Xavier came up behind Dick at the door, trying to hide his amusement. "Hello Kitten."

"Oh hi, X! Are you guys, like, having a party?"

"No Kitten. Dick and I had a business matter we were discussing."

Dick did his best to hide his 'oh really?' face. "Yes, and Dr. Red has a tight schedule. So now that you see that I'm quite well and able to discuss such frivolous things as business, you'll have to excuse us. We really must get back to it."

"Of course, Dickie-poo." She turned and then spun back dramatically and reached into her petite purse, unfolding the one-quarter newspaper page. "Oh, before I go, I wanted to be sure you had an extra copy of Kori's picture. I'm sure she's the type to keep a scrap book still. Looks like she's having a hell of a time in, like, Greece or Rome or wherever."

Dick scanned the article after doing his best not to react to the picture, while Red was doing his best not to gawk over his shoulder. Knowing more than a bit about the history of the country, he feigned indifference, although did not defend Kori. "It's just a picture of Kori at the G20 summit, Kitten."

"What the hell is the G-two-0? Is it a rock festival? This guy she's with looks like a rock star."

"It's a meeting about world econom- it's about money, Kitten."

"So who's the dude?"

"A Tamaranean general. A friend of her family."

"Huh. Look like she's having fun."

Dick decided it was time to just end the speculation and Kitten was the rumor vector to get the job done. "Kori's been over in Europe since we broke up."

"WHAT?" Kitten screached.

Dick ignored her. "Anyway Kitten, you mentioned a party. There's not one now, Red and I are busy, but there will be one here on Saturday at 8 PM."

"Oh awesome!" Kitten threw her arms around Dick's neck and soundly kissed him on the lips. "See you then!"

Red was hardly surprised when Kitten kissed him as well. "You'll be here too, right X?"

"Oh, definitely," Red replied, deciding to go in for another Kitten kiss. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review. I'm working on the next chapter. I'm trying. And I'm working on the final chapter of _June Fete_ for something completely different...

And no hating on me for the Wikipedia comment. It is true, anyone can write anything. Right, wrong, and they do try to edit it. (But I got so much satisfaction out of razzing my sister, a world-renowned scientist, when she was entered in Wikipedia... she did not appreciate the 'You have ARRIVED!' that I mocked her with on her FB page.)


	67. Chapter 67

Gah! It never ends. As I said in the author's notes in _You've Got Mail_: A Note to all current and future surgeons: when you remove a medical appliance from someone's body because they are rejecting it, remember to remove the stitches that were anchoring it in place as well. Seems fairly straight forward...

Anyway, hopefully I'm back (we've heard that before) and here's the next chapter of _Double Take. _I have a lot of the next chapter written already, and once I wrap up _You've Got Mail_, I'll be putting most of my effort into this story.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 67**

.

Red poured Dick a double scotch and set it next to his patient. He had to feel bad for the guy. Not that all the details were there and not that Red thought that Kori would have moved on; he'd put money on the fact that she hadn't. But one thing Red did know was that Kori was trying to reach Dick and the letters were being intercepted by Babs, but Dick wasn't aware of that.

So for it to look like Kori had moved on, or if it were perceived that way to others, it had to be a slap to Dick's ego.

"Want to talk about it?"

Dick snorted. "What, your my friend now? That's what I have the Glenlivet for."

"Ouch. I'm your bartender then."

Dick downed the drink. "All right barkeep, then set me up again. I'm not driving, that's for sure." Red did another long pour.

"How long's your shift my good man?"

"You're in luck. I'm open all night."

Dick chuckled. Maybe Red wasn't bad company. He had been an attentive physician, not that there wasn't an ulterior motive, an angle that Dick hadn't bothered to work through quite yet. But Red had always been a bit friendly, eager for a golf game or night out, so this didn't seem to unusual for him. Dick had just stopped saying no to him so Red just seemed to keep coming around.

Dick looked at him. "Seriously, don't you ever work?"

"Sure, but one, it's summer and as a plastic surgeon, everyone has already had their work done, except for a random teacher or college student; and two, you're my priority patient. High profile. My reputation's on the line."

"How does this have anything to do with my hand injury?"

"Well, there is a connection, you just don't see it at the moment."

Dick furrowed his brow. "I haven't been drinking that much. You being cryptic confirms that you are a dog. In my current state of mind, I like it. You're right. You're the kind of friend I need." He lifted his glass. "Set yourself up one. Let's drink to friendship and then I'll show you where the really good Scotch is."

Red poured a shot in a Grehom glass. Dick cocked a brow at him. "Join me in a double or I won't show you where that good stuff is."

Red laughed and completed his pour and raised his glass. "'Here's to us. Who's like us?'"

Dick cocked his brow. "Ah, you're a Scot, Red? I see... 'Quite few and they're all dead!'"

They clinked glasses, "'More's the pity.'"

TtTtTtTtTt

Donna did not press, but Dianna did. Dianna knew Bruce well and had offered to intervene. Kori wouldn't admit it, but it was all wearing on her. She had lost weight and wasn't sleeping well, and much of the benefit she had received from being on Paradise Island was being negated by her time on the main land. It would soon be the time for Kori to get back for Karen and Vic's wedding anyway, but she was still reluctant, not wanting to face Richard and the inevitable until she had to.

And it wasn't just Richard that was on Kori's mind. She did think about Tamaran. Ph'yzzon's friendly gestures gave her pause; was going home an option? Was there anything left for her there? No. Tamaran was her past; her life was in the United States and her brief time in the international spotlight told her that there was no way that she wanted that. It would be wonderful to get back to the US and to be a private citizen, just a practitioner again, caring for patients and families and living a normal life.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori came out of the shower to a flashing red light on her hotel suite's phone. Her chest tightened; could Richard have finally called? She found she was more shaken by the prospect that either it was him than if it _wasn't_. She was about to call the manor anyway to speak with Bruce...

Kori accessed voice mail and retrieved her message. It was Ph'yzzon. She knew she couldn't ignore him. He stated it was important and Kori immediately called Ph'yzzon back.

"Koriand'r, thank you for returning my call. I was concerned you would not." The General sounded relieved.

"Ph'yzzon, do you perceive me as being someone that would be that rude?"

"No, Prin- I mean, no Kori, it is just that when I brought up Tamaran the other day, you were adamant about staying away from our homeland."

"Well yes, I did say that, and I do apologize for my abrupt departure."

"You do not need to apologize. I was concerned that I had upset you."

"The situation does upset me, but in truth, my current residence is the Tamaranean Embassy in Washington. As such, it is technically Tamaranean soil."

"Well, yes, that is true. I thought better than to point that out last night."

"I appreciate that."

There was a pause before Ph' spoke again. "Kori, I would still like to meet to discuss some matters of a sensitive nature concerning Tamaran. Can we get together later this evening? We can have dinner brought to one of our suite's for privacy or arrange for another location if you would rather."

"Ph'yzzon, anything concerning Tamaran should be discussed with my Uncle Galfore directly. I do not feel comfortable discussing anything that would be labeled the sensitive in his stead."

"I appreciate that Princess, but I implore you, please hear me out. These matter should be discussed in person and not over the telephone or via videoconferencing. You are here and he is not. Please-"

"I am sorry, Ph'. I am not comfortable. Why don't you come to America and speak with Galfore there? Or he can come to see you."

"It cannot wait. Please, Kori."

"If it is urgent, perhaps you can accompany me to the United States on Ambassador Wayne's private jet."

"I appreciate that Kori, but I don't think that would be wise."

Kori let out a sigh. She wasn't going to be swayed. She was not sure if Ph' was using whatever 'information' to spend time with her. She wasn't up for it. And if it was something of an official nature, she now knew that public service, at least for Tamaran, was not something she wanted to pursue, even as Galfore's proxy.

Kori prayed for strength. "I am firm on this, Ph'. If you change your mind, the offer stands as far as the jet and I will be going to the US within a few days. You need to discuss Tamaran with Galfore, not me."

"Very well. Perhaps we can still have dinner together?" Ph' suggested.

Kori paused. Ph' persisted, "or lunch... tea?"

"Thank you for the invitation, Ph', but I must decline. I need to get ready to return to the United States and I have a number of things to do before Mr. Wayne will be sending his jet."

"I understand. Take care of yourself Koriand'r. I do hope our paths cross again. I enjoyed meeting you so very much yesterday."

"Thank you, Ph'yzzon. It was very nice meeting you and the next time you are in Washington to see Galfore, we will be sure talk then or perhaps have tea." Kori wanted to stress the least date-like meal of the day.

"I look forward to it."

TtTtTtTtTt

Alfred answered the door and opened it with a bow and a rare roll of the eyes, "Miss Moth, I see you found your way back to Wayne Manor." He had no problem with Richard throwing fairly impromptu parties, but there were certain people he wished were not on the guest list.

"Hmmpf", she said, and stuck her nose in the air, brushing by him. She came without her entourage, assuming she's get lucky. Looking around the mansion she began to call out, "Dickie-Poo, your Kitten has arrived!"

"Allow me to show you to the game room Miss Moth," Alfred offered. "Master Dick and all the guests are there already."

She waived her hand dismissively. "No need, Jeeves. I've played on that pool table before." She looked back at him and gave him a wink that disturbed the poor man greatly. "We weren't playing pool, of course."

_Sometimes this job doesn't pay enough_. He gave her a curt nod and fought the urge to immediately go shower.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was an odd party, really. People were trying to have fun, but mostly they were observing Dick. So few had seen him since the accident, and no one had spent any time with him except for Red and Vic. And the fact that Red was there at all was perplexing. Other than their professional relationship, the two men were hardly friends.

But there was food and alcohol and games and the group of coworkers loosened up quite a bit. Dick did his best to shake off Kitten every time she sat on his lap or draped herself on him, but she was relentless, and he was trying to use the subtle approach, an approach that was basically worthless with her. It was like watching a train wreck, Dick and Kitten again: it wasn't the first time the two had hooked up at a party of course, but no one would have thought that it would have come to this.

There were conversations between Vic and Karen and some of the other ER staff about whether there should be some sort of intervention to stop Dick before he did something really stupid, but it seemed that everyone was waiting for things to get to the point a critical mass before they'd get involved.

Dick was their friend, but if he was trying to mess up his life, they weren't sure how or if they could stop him.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kitten was on her way back to the game room when the phone rang and answered it. "Hello, Dickie-Poo's Party House."

"Hello? Uh, yes, is this the Wayne Residence please?"

"Well, d'uh. It's also Dickie-Poo's." _Kitten. Why is she answering the phone?_

"Oh, uh, yes. May I speak to Richard then, please?"

"Richard? Who's _Richard_? Oh, you mean Dickie-Poo? No, he's busy... wait is this, wait, what's your name again, you've been gone forever... oh Kori!" Kitten's voice was triumphant.

"Yes, Kitten, this is Kori. May I please speak with Richard?"

"Nah. He's busy."

Alfred had made it to Kitten's side, dismayed when he overhead the conversation. "Miss Moth, please hand me the phone."

Kitten waved him off. "Jeeves, I've got it."

"Miss Moth, I must insist, it is my function as butler to answer the phone at Wayne Manor."

Kitten handed the phone over while 'accidentally' holding down the disconnect button to end the call.

Alfred placed the phone to his ear, "Miss Kori?" He looked at the receiver and saw the word 'END', hit flash and got a dial tone again. "Miss Moth, what did you do?" She shrugged and gave him a smug smile and sauntered away.

Alfred spent the next few minutes trying to get Kori back on the phone with the assistance of the overseas operator. Unable to reestablish the connection, Alfred went to find Dick.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Alfred, what's going on?"

"Master Dick, please step into the hallway so we can speak privately?"

"Oh, Dickie-poo, tell him to leave us alone-"

"Miss Moth, please, I need to speak with Master Dick alone"

"Master Dick, it was Miss Anders on the phone asking for you. Unfortunately, Miss Moth answered and therefore intercepted the call and when I attempted to speak with Miss Anders, the line was disconnected, most definitely by Miss Moth. I am trying to reach her back, but have not been able to"

Dick nodded. _She's calling now?_ "And she was asking for me?" he asked, surprised how happy he was at the prospect of her call.

"Yes. I am attempting to return her call. Shall I find you when I make a connection?"

"Yes, Alfred."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Everyone OUT!"

"Dickie-poo, how wonderful, we can be alone at last!" Kitten exclaimed.

"Kitten, you are delusional," Karen told her.

"Dick, tell her," Kitten whined.

Dick shook with anger. He really wanted to hit someone and Kitten looked like a great target, but of course that wasn't about to happen.

"I said everyone out, Kitten. Actually, you should be first to go."

"What did _I _do?"

"What did _you _do? You're kidding right? You answered the phone in my father's home and hung up on the caller like a drunk teenager!"

"Oh, here we go – this is about Kori! You told me you guys broke up! You _lied_ to me. You just wanted to get into my pants, didn't you. And then she called when I was here and you got caught! Well, I'm no homewrecker!"

"No, Kitten, you're delusional."

"So you're saying you didn't have this party to get me to come over tonight?"

"Yes Kitten, I'm saying I didn't have this party to get you to come over. Why would it be any harder than it ever was before?"

"You asshole! And here I was, thinking I might offer some pity sex or something since that stuck up red head princess left you high and dry!"

"GET OUT!"

TtTtTtTtTt

"Everyone's out, man," Vic said when he found Dick with his shirt off, hitting a heavy bag with his left hand in his gym.

Dick grunted. "Not everyone. You're still here."

Vic chuckled. "Yup, and so is Red. He says he's too drunk to drive."

Punch. "What's your excuse?" Punch. "I told everyone to leave." Punch. "Could I be any more clear?" Punch.

Dick stopped to look at him.

"I'm using my bestfriend card." Vic said, his smiling unwavering.

Dick cocked an eyebrow. Through the years one had to beat the sense into the other a number of times. He knew it was one of those times. He wasn't sure if it was going to be a literal or figurative beating this time.

"What is going through that head of yours?"

"Concerning...?"

"Really, Dick. Are you being coy with me?"

"Not in the mood Vic."

"Tough." He edged closer to him, looming over at him at his full height of 6'3". "What is going with you and Kori? What are you going to do?"

"She's made her choice."

"Doubt that."

Dick took his left hand and rubbed his face. He let out a sigh. "When she called tonight, or when I found out she had called, all I wanted to do was to talk to her, make sure she was okay, make sure she was coming back to me. I completely forgot about leaving Mom's ring here, or leaving, or not being in touch..."

Vic waited before commenting. He wasn't sure if Dick was going to continue or not. "What does that tell you?"

Dick shrugged.

"I'll tell you what it means: you miss her, man. You two are meant for each other."

Dick snorted. "She's already seeing someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Vic asked.

"There was a thing in the paper..."

"So what? There was a thing between you and Babs in a car and then in the ER and whatever was gonna happen with Kitten tonite-"

Vic almost didn't block Dick's left hook, but managed to get his right hand up in time before Dick's fist connected with Vic's jaw. Vic's hand was big enough and he was stronger, so he could simply hold onto Dick's hand and stare him down.

"Not smart." Vic growled. Vic pushed Dick away by his hand and added his other hand to Dick's chest for good measure, and Dick landed on his back on the floor.

Dick was stunned, more at his attempt to hit Vic than Vic knocking him on the floor. He suddenly felt lost, the reality of the situation hitting him: Kori had finally reached out, and he wasn't able to respond. He had already be angry, now he almost wanted to cry.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review.

Traditional Scottish Toast

Here's to us.

Who's like us?'

Quite few and they're all dead!

More's the pity.

_(Although the Scottish Surname for Red is Reed)_


	68. Chapter 68

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 68**

"Did it ever occur to you that Kori's been wanting to talk to you?" Vic said incredulously. This whole thing had been ridiculous in his opinion. Even if Dick had cheated on Kori with Babs, things couldn't be beyond repair between the two, could they?

Dick ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to say at this point? She's been gone for weeks. She probably was just calling to get Bruce's number so he can send the jet so she can get back for your wedding."

"I don't think so. She called the house; I'm sure she has Bruce's number already. You were the idiot that changed your cell number."

It certainly wasn't the first time it had occurred to him. "Maybe."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori did her best to just put her conversation with Kitten out of her mind. She spoke with Bruce on his cell phone soon after, making no reference to it, and they arranged for his jet to come and get her so she would return in time for Karen's bachelorette party, the Thursday before the wedding.

The rest of Kori's stay in Greece was a whirlwind. She was half expecting Ph'yzzon to contact her again, but he never did. Not that she minded, but she thought he was going to be more persistent. Part of her liked the attention, she admitted to herself, but she was too in love with Richard to allow herself the complication of even opening a dialog with Ph' at this point. So she spent her remaining time tying up loose ends, saying good bye to the people she had been in contact with. She visited the women she met on Paradise Island and thanked Hippolyta again; she visited the University's faculty she had met with; and she went to the hospices she had both observed and inserviced at to say good bye. It was all too soon that it was time to return to the States, and to finally face Richard.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Pardon me, Ms. Anders?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Agent Rogers, and this is Agent Anthopolous. We're with INTERPOL and we need to speak with you before we can allow you to leave Greece."

Kori paled. She hadn't done anything wrong, but INTERPOL, as in the International Police? What could they have to do with her? "Very well. I will do the cooperating."

"I will have the tower radio Mr. Wayne's jet. Would you like him to meet you at the Greek Embassy? That is where we will be conducting your interview this afternoon."

"Yes, of course."

Diana had remained silent up to this point, and would in no way inflame the situation, but decided speaking up on Kori's behalf. "I am-"

"Ms. Diana Prince, of course. You may ride to the embassy with Ms. Anders if you like or follow us there. Would you also wish to say anything on her behalf concerning her stay in Greece or her character in general and anything you know about her contacts with any Tamaranean nationals."

Diana tried not to take umbrage to being spoken for. This was obviously INTERPOL's show and they knew all the players. She was certain that Kori had done nothing wrong and was not going to let her disdain for such firm handling of such situations potentially damage Kori's chances of getting home on time. "That would be lovely. If I could get a ride back to the airport with Miss Anders after she is finished with her interview, I would prefer to ride with all of you, thank you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori tried not to fidget too much on the way to the Embassy. Her mind could only wrap itself around two things: her meeting with Ph'yzzon and perhaps something with her sister. INTERPOL meant that it was international: not just a Tamaranean-only matter. If this were the Citadel, her sister's terrorist cell, it would mean they were now regional or even global. Things had been quiet with them as far as she knew for a number of years. But wasn't that how these things worked? Just look at Al Queda. Could Ph'yzzon have played a role? Was he trying to find out if she knew anything?

No sense anticipating the questions, she told herself. She knew nothing and had nothing to hide. She couldn't shake the feeling of dread, nor the feeling that if she had been able to keep her royal status under wraps and that she had not taken this trip to Europe, she wouldn't find herself being questioned.

Kori shouldn't have been surprised that she was held for three hours alone, with only coffee and water to drink and a female agent who repeatedly stated that she did not have any information for her. Bruce's jet would have landed before they had reached the Embassy. As it was they had cut it close for Karen's bachelorette party. If they lost a full day, what about Karen and Vic's rehearsal dinner?

Time ticked by and Kori and Diana were allowed to see each other and had lunch. It was obvious that the agents were seeing how Kori would react to being held essentially without charges. She remained calm and polite. Diana assured her she was acting appropriately and they spoke fairly openly, opining about the reasons for being held: was there something going on that she hadn't heard about? – she had been on Paradise Island, after all.

Finally, another six hours later, Bruce was allowed to see her. Bruce had not kept his mouth shut about his unhappiness with the situation or the fact the Kori was being detained without any charges.

"Kori, I'm so sorry. I don't know what this is about. I've made some calls, and I'm trying to pull some strings. I know we are due home. There was some other matter that is holding up the Regional Director and they refuse to let you travel back to the US until they talk to you. I'm pressuring our government to talk to INTERPOL's director, but because of the time difference, well... it will work out."

"Thank you, Bruce. I am sorry that I am being so much of the trouble. I have no idea what they wish to ask me about. Other than meeting a General Ph'yzzon from my homeland, I have not been in touch with anyone from Tamaran. As far as I know Karras and Taryia have not been in touch with anyone from Tamaran either, and they are the only other Tamaraneans I know other than Galfore. If this is concerning my sister, well, I have not spoken with her since prior to the bombings, since I was a child." Kori held back a sob; things were getting to her.

There was no further word. Kori stayed at the Embassy, essentially under house arrest. Bruce went to a hotel and Diana left to her hotel as well. Kori prayed that she would just get home soon.

TtTtTtTtTt

After waiting out much of the next day, finally the Regional Director of INTERPOL from the South Pacific met with Kori and interviewed, or rather interrogated her with two other agents. It had been a long time since Kori had met a person from one of the neighboring island nations near Tamaran, but Director Tso was from Okaara, and was as fierce as she remembered someone from that country could be.

"Koriand'r, you have waived Counsel, correct?" the director opened with, speaking in Tamaranean.

"Yes." Kori's tone was sedate.

"And you agree to this being both video and audio taped?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me about your last days in Tamaran, Koriand'r."

Kori was thrown by his use of Tamaranean, and answered in English. "I wish to conduct this interview in English, and I am certain that your translators would prefer it. Although I make an occasional error, I am truly bilingual."

"Very well. Please go on with your answer."

"The bombing was on a Sunday morning. We were on our way to Mass. I was running late, having returned to my room to change at the last minute. When the bomb went off, I was not yet in the foyer, so whilst my mother, father and brother were killed instantly, I was relatively unharmed."

"How convenient for you."

Kori gasped. "Sir?"

"So your sister Komand'r warned you?"

Kori shed some tears. "No. I had not spoken to her. I had not for more than a year. Do you think I would not have warned them? Do you not think I wished many times that I had not died as well that as well that day? To be so young, without family or a home or even a country any more?"

"So your statement is that you had no prior knowledge of the bombing? I am sounding insensitive I do realize that, but you were never interviewed at the time. We must gather all that information and there is no statute of limitations on murder or terrorism." Director Tso showed no compassion.

"I understand."

"Since that time, have you spoken with your sister, Komand'r, also known under the alias as Blackfire, who associates herself with the Citadel?"

"No sir."

"Have you communicated with her in any other way?"

"No sir."

"Have you communicated with her through a intermediary?"

"No sir."

"Are you aware of any activities of the Citadel?"

"No sir."

"Are you aware of where the cell is currently located?"

"No sir."

"And when General Ph'yzzon approached you the other evening, had you met him previously?"

"No sir."

"Was there any reason that you were so adamant about no returning to Tamaran or discussing Tamaran?"

Kori processed this: so Ph'yzzon was cooperating with INTERPOL. "I tend to not discuss Tamaran often. I do not have many happy memories from Tamaran."

"But yet you reside in the Tamaranean Embassy in Washington, DC."

"Yes, for it is where my Uncle Galfore lives. He is my only blood relation – well, the only one that I speak with."

"Thank you Miss Anders. Give me a few minutes to review these answers and if I have nothing further, I will let you leave with Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you, sir."

TtTtTtTtTt

A little later turned into another night, and finally Kori was released and would be able to make her way back to the US with Bruce in his jet, nervous about missing the rehearsal for the wedding.

Kori called ahead to Karen, doing her best to stay composed as she explained without detail that she was detained in Greece and likely wouldn't make it for the rehearsal dinner. She'd already missed the bachelorette party, but at least she would be back for Karen's wedding. It was going to be tight – she'd have to head almost directly over to Karen's to get ready. Luckily her shoes and dress were with Karen. Karen was understanding, which eased Kori's mind. By the time the plane was taxiing down the runway, exhaustion had taken over and Kori was fast asleep.

The reason for the interrogation wasn't completely clear and the only good thing about it was that it kept her mind off facing Richard again.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick wasn't sure how he ended up taking Babs as his date to the rehearsal dinner. She had assumed so and they were going to the wedding together after all, plus he didn't have the wherewithall to fight her on it. He sighed. Kori hadn't made it to back yet and it became clear that he wasn't going to see her before the dinner. Having Babs there with him without any warning was not how he wanted things; it wasn't what he wanted Kori to come home to.

Babs had enough. It was obvious that Dick was watching the door after surveying the church, looking for Kori. Even after all this time, he was still pining for Kori. Babs knew that the chances of hooking up with Dick were slipping through her fingers, and she was none too pleased. She tried to hold herself in check, but the snipey comments had a way of coming out of her mouth, especially after her lunch of oxycodone which was mixing nicely with the drinks being served prior to the rehearsal.

"Di-ick," Babs whined, "I really need you tonight. We're still spending the night together, right?"

Dick brought his attention to Babs. "What?"

"Tonight, like you said, I'm staying over."

"I never said that."

"Di-ick, come on."

Other members of the wedding party were looking on curiously. "We'll talk about this later, Babs, alright."

She kissed him, surprising him by the gesture. "Oh, we will," she cooed.

Dick had no intention of Babs staying the night, he never had. Kori would be home, or so he thought, and he did not want Babs with him when Kori was there. He didn't want her with him at all. He hadn't given in to her, well not entirely, the entire time that Kori was gone, and tonight was not the night to start. He had tried to make it clear, but Babs was insistent.

"Where is the princess?" Babs mumbled.

"What did you say?" Hearing her, Dick's tone was angry.

"Kori. Really, she's late to Karen and Vic's rehearsal? How rude of her!"

"I'm sure there's a reason. Bruce called and said something about her return trip being delayed."

"How would _he _know?"

"He went to pick her up."

"What?"

"Just drop it, Babs." A couple people were looking at them curiously again. "It isn't really your business, is it?"

Babs just glared at him and went off to sulk.

TtTtTtTtTt

Roy came over to Dick. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Leave it, Roy."

"Where's Kori?"

"She was delayed in Europe. I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Yeah, there's no way she'd miss this."

Just then, Karen and Vic arrived with much fanfare. They apologized profusely for the hold up. Dick was looking around and then looked over at the couple. Vic decided to head over and talk to him right away.

"Come over here with me, man."

Dick followed Vic deeper into the pews. "I take it you didn't know that Kori wasn't going to be here."

"She's not?"

"No. I'm sure she'll tell you about it when she gets here tomorrow, or Bruce will. There was a hold up with returning to the US."

"There was?"

"I don't know the details, I'm not sure that Karen does. What are you doing here with Babs?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "She tagged along?" he said with a wince.

Vic had to laugh. "You better shake her off, man. Do you really want Kori to come home to the two of you together?"

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please read and review. The INTERPOL thing is salient to the story. Next up is Kori's return. I'm hoping to update very soon although I'm scheduled for surgery this coming Thursday and I'm not sure I'll get a chapter posted before then. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post after my operation - I've posted before while medicated and that wasn't always my best work...


	69. Chapter 69

Actually, I just realized I have been working on this fic for two years!

Hi, sorry this ended up taking so long, my post op time hasn't been easy at all after the first few days which went great; and sorry to disappoint, this chapter ended up being shorter than I wanted because the big Dick and Kori reunion is ending up to be too big to include as part of this chapter.

I am working on Chapter 70 and will update ASAP.

Thank you for your patience and for reading me and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but my mother's pregnancy with me was confirmed by a Rabbit Test.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 69**

.

The transatlantic flight went quickly. Bruce's jet was world class, and the speed the craft was able to best commercial airliners. Since British Airways and later Air France stopped flying the Concorde, Bruce found this was not only the most convenient, but also the fastest way to and from Europe.

It helped that the weather cooperated, although it was not quite into the active part of the Atlantic Hurricane Season. Not to say that there wasn't turbulence, but nothing that was too frightening; with this and the knowledge that she might actually make Vic and Karen's wedding with a few hours to spare, Kori was able to sleep through most of the return flight.

TtTtTtTtTt

The bridal party had spent the night before the wedding at the Four Season's Hotel and Kori made her way to her room a little after 3 AM. The bridesmaid's were on the Penthouse level, which required a special elevator key, offering additional security, something Bruce had seen to weeks before when Kori's royal status was made public. Vic, Dick, and the groomsmen were on a separate floor and wing of the hotel, keeping with tradition so that Vic and Karen would not see each other before the ceremony.

For this Kori had mixed feelings. As much as she wasn't sure about what would transpire between them, she'd rather she could meet with Richard in private and certainly before the ceremony now that she was back in Washington. And the sooner the better as far as she was concerned. But three AM was not an appropriate hour, especially after all these weeks.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had a tough night. What made Babs think she was welcome in his hotel room was beyond him. She made the remark that she had assumed that the only reason they hadn't slept together was that he didn't want to share the same bed with her that he had shared with Kori. All he could do was just gape at Babs when she said it. What would she say – or God forbid do – next?

He didn't say a single word to her after that as he drove her to her brownstone. He knew if he did say anything, he'd end up apologizing for something he probably meant anyway or she might, just might, be able to say something to persuade him.

Again he found himself on the precipice and things could go either way, so this was not the time to fall for Babs' antics. He loathed himself for thinking it, but Babs wasn't going anywhere; if he held her off for another few hours, maybe he'd get an indication about what Kori was thinking, and then, well... again, Babs had shown she wasn't going anywhere...

But what was Kori thinking? Had he really blown it with her? Did he want her really, or rather, did he want Kori on her terms? He'd failed her before, and he had nothing to show he was a better man now; if anything, he had proven he was anything but a better man now.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori settled into her hotel bed for a restless few hours of sleep. Not that the bed wasn't luxurious: the mattress was a perfect firmness and the Egyptian cotton was divine against her skin, but at this point she was getting too worked up about Richard to get any actual rest.

What she didn't want to do was to get herself upset; she knew that Richard would never create a scene, and of course she wouldn't dream of it. But Kitten would, Babs might, and Karen and Vic did not deserve any dramatics. It was their big day. In another twenty-four hours or so, she and Richard could start to talk things out and either walk away from each other or see if anything could be salvaged.

She braced herself: nothing had given her any hope that there relationship could be salvaged. But she could make it through the day. She was a princess from a resilient people and she could make it through the day. Kori would be happy for her friends, enjoy being home and being with them, and another day would have to go by before she'd allow herself the luxury of worrying about Richard. She sent letter, left messages; hell, she called only a week before and _Kitten_ answered...

_I believe the writing has been placed on the wall... _ Yes, she steeled herself for the day.

TtTtTtTtTt

Later he'd learn when Kori came in for sure, but Dick was up for good after 3:20 AM when Kori arrived at the Hotel. Not that he _knew_ it, but he swore he sensed it. There was no line of sight and he was a good football field away within the complex, so it wasn't as if he could have heard her or seen her.

Unlike Kori, Richard didn't want to wait to talk. He was done waiting. No, there wouldn't be a confrontation, but there had to be some sort of moment between them. There _had_ to be. He was not comfortable with waiting to see her until the ceremony...

The idea tugged his heart: _We don't have to wait until the ceremony to see each other, it's not like it's _our _wedding day... Our wedding day; two months ago the fact that there would be a wedding between Kori and I was a _fait accompli_...now we haven't spoken for weeks..._

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori caught up with Karen first in a meeting room that was converted both into an area for last minute fittings and for the bridesmaids to get the hair and make up done as well as a place for the bridesmaid's brunch. It was about 8:05 AM when Kori wandered out and found Karen there.

"Welcome back, Kori!" Karen greeted her with a hug.

"Greetings and happy day of your wedding!" Kori replied finally finding some joy and feeling some optimism that naturally went with the day.

Karen stepped back abruptly after hugging Kori and eyed her up and down. "Well, at least Katie is bringing her sewing machine this morning," Karen said of the seamstress who would do last minute fittings, "Lord Kori, you've lost weight!"

"I... apologize-"

"Don't apologize, but, are you okay? I mean, you look good – you got some sun and rest I'd assume, but it still must have been stressful being so far away after what happened..."

Kori bit her lip and then waved her hand dismissively. "I am the fine. I believe I was getting the 'chubby' anyway with all the eating in the restaurants that Ri-, that Dick and I were doing be- before..." She shook her head to refocus on her friend. "It is the day of your wedding Karen, we must celebrate!"

Karen was not buying Kori's act, but it wasn't time to argue and Karen wasn't feeling too well herself.

"Pardon me, Kori," Karen choked out as she walked briskly in the direction of her room. Kori wondered about prewedding jitters, which seemed insane considering the years that Karen and Vic had been together. Perhaps it was the idea of such a large wedding.

Karen returned looking flushed but much less green, and making a beeline for the breads and pastries that the hotel staff was setting up for the brunch. Kori could hear that Karen was mumbling something about 'if only the rabbit hadn't have died it would have been the perfect day', but couldn't make out everything; she wasn't speaking to Kori anyway.

Kori felt one of those thankfully less frequent moments in her life when she wasn't sure if people were speaking 'about shovels' and she felt awkward and wished she had never gone away. She had thought there was an expression about the 'rabbit dying' in English, but she couldn't purchase on its meaning...

A young plump red haired woman about their age came in quickly pulling a dolly. She wasn't more than five feet tall and hurried along and shouted out to Karen when she saw her, "Let's git yer dress on 'n see how it fits _today._" She spoke in a tone that was perhaps exasperated or teasing, a touch of Irish accent noticeable.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Katie, give me a break! Let me get something in my stomach. I've already been sick twice this morning and once at 4 AM! I do not want to throw up on my wedding dress! Plus, Kori's dress will need taken in – do hers first!"

"Very well. I've got somethin' for you. It's a lemon heather sachet I made from plants I dried out from me garden. See if they'll help."

"I don't know-"

"Now Karen, that's not all I have. How about Fennel, or cloves or..."

Well Kori did not know always when people were speaking about shovels, but she did recognize that Karen must have morning sickness. A slight flair in her friend's nostrils was another tip, not that there hadn't been enough clues, but the Rabbit Test, now she remembered it was the old way they'd test for pregnancy before a much easier (and humane, poor bunnies) test was developed in the 1970's.

Watching her friend turn a few different shades of green due to either Katie's herbs or the food being brought in for their brunch, she walked over to her friend and said, "May I try acupressure? It's universal, bilateral inner wrist – works the same as Sea-Bands do..."

Karen held out her hand and nodded gratefully, a tear falling out her right eye. "Hello, Katie, I am Kori, and we have not met for I have been in Europe. I do believe I will need some adjustment in my dress but let us get Karen settled," having fallen into clinical mode Kori smiled at Karen, who was much more relaxed and then looked over at Katie.

Within a few minutes, Karen's stomach was behaving and the women shared a comfortable silence as Kori concentrated on Karen and allowed her own emotions to rebalance. There were questions poised on Kori's lips but she wouldn't ask. There was no mention of Karen being pregnant before she left.

TtTtTtTtTt

Soon, Rachael arrived and took over for Kori with the acupressure and the looks shared indicated that Karen's condition was not disclosed to Rachael either. Rachael had studied Eastern as well as Western medicine, and began some meditation techniques with Karen. It was going to be a long day for the bride and mother-to-be but she would get through it with her friends.

In the mean time, as the other bridesmaids came in, Kori ducked away from the others to got her dress fitted. It was just as well. The hugs and sypathetic looks were overwhelming all at once from her friends.

Once in her gown, Katie took a handful of fabric at each side seam of the dress to bring it back taught to Kori's waist. "We did git yer measurements right now, Kori? You've lost this much weight?"

Kori had wanted to be strong; not defiant, but it was what it was. Still, she felt weak and she hated to feel weak and fought the urge to cry. "I apologize-"

"Now Kori, none of that. It was just a question. We can fix this, 'at's why I'm here."

"I do believe I did lose that much weight. I did not realize... Thank you, Katie."

Kori barely noticed Katie pinning the seams and the gown was off and Katie had gone away only to return with the sides basted in. Quickly zipped into the aqua colored gown and Kori could finally appreciate why Karen was so excited about the bridesmaid's gowns and she was so relieved to wear it.

Not unlike Karen's bridal gown, the bridesmaid's would be wearing a bit of a mermaid silhouette, but nothing overly fitted beyond the mid thigh, just a nice coke bottle taper with a trumpet skirt to the floor. There was ruching at the scoop neck and it was mirrored in a ruched yoke at the waist.

Kori loved the gown, but for the first time in her life she wasn't quite filling out the top due to the weight loss. Katie must have had the same thought. "Do you need that bra after today?"

Katie asked.

"I believe I'll need ones that fit properly," Kori replied absently. Soon Katie was off with the dress and bra Kori was left alone in the changing area scrutinizing her smaller figure, trying at get over the shock of the change. She recalled the pages of "Gone with The Wind" when a post-War Scarlet dealt with changes in _her_ figure and Kori muttered bemused, "as God as my witness I'll never go hungry again."

TtTtTtTtTt

With the bra sewn into the dress with padding for the first time in her life, Kori tried on the dress one more time and was free to join the others.

"Oh good, Kori's finished getting fitted," Karen said as she beckoned her over, "grab breakfast and sit down."

"Not yet!" Tara protested, running to Kori's side for a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," Kori managed, trying not to get too choked up.

Soon Kori had greeted her friends and everyone's questions were unanswered – Kori was dying to ask about Richard and they were dying to ask Kori about her. And everyone was interested in Karen's news which she wasn't going to be able to hide much longer.

"Awright, now that everybody has their food and before my stomach decides not to cooperate, I thought I'd share some wonderful news that I know everyone's figured out by now: Vic and I are expecting a baby!"

"Now Karen, how did that happen? I mean I know _how _it happened, but couldn't you wait another couple of months?"

"Awright Tara – and everyone, before you start treating me like I don't know where babies come from, this little miracle was planned, but yeah, we just 'accidentally' got caught up in the moment, and well I guess I got pregnant at the first opportunity..." she let out a sigh. "You know that I am older than Vic, right? And I am going to be 35, right? And with that whole 'Advanced Maternal Age' and the nature of our stressful jobs, I decided to get a jump on baby planning and so I threw out my pill pack so I could get my cycles straight and start counting dates and then well, there was this one night and well we didn't use a back up method as planned and well, again, here we are."

Rachael looked at her carefully, "But you are happy, right?"

"Extactic! I just wish I'd known it was this easy. I was worried sick I'd have trouble getting pregnant. You know, we see so much, here so much and it always seems like so many of our colleagues have fertility trouble..."

"So, inquiring minds want to know Karen," Tara asked with a gleam in her eye, "what romantic night was it that put the 'best laid plans' – as it were – go awry?"

"Best laid plans-" Karen started and then the smile dropped from her face. It was intense that night, not at all romantic, and she wondered how Kori would take the news that Vic and Karen's baby was conceived on the night that Kori caught Dick cheating on Kori with Babs? A night that Karen and Vic were so drained emotionally they needed to comfort each other.

"Are you the o. and the k. Karen?" Kori asked.

"I'm fine Kori, just a little queasy," which certainly wasn't a lie. She looked at her friend and placed a hand on Kori's clasped ones. "Actually, to be honest this baby was conceived right after you left."

Kori gasped.

Her friends descended on her, reassuring her. "Kori, I didn't mean to blurt all this out like that. I have baby brain... already."

Kori smiled at her friends, trying to process what was said. "No need to apologize. It was an upsetting evening for all of us..." She knew she wasn't the only one affected.

"Kori, it was a terrible night, for you more than anyone, but now there's something wonderful that happened because of it."

Kori nodded weakly. "I am glad."

"And I am more than you know. Just wish I wasn't morning sick. Or tired. And I'm hoping for a girl. Then I can name her Kori. If it's a boy, we'll have to go with R.A."

"R.A.? But Richard's middle name is John."

"If we're naming the baby after Richard that day, his name'll be Rat's Ass."

To that everyone had to laugh, even Kori who was oddly comforted by the fact that their was some levity concerning that night. This was a joyous day and soon the women returned to their meal and the rest of the preparations for the day.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Review please, oh please – it helps! I'm not sure if the ending to the chapter is how I want it, but I tried...

I will update again soon – Kori and Richard will see each other soon!

In the novel Gone with the Wind (by Margaret Mitchell, 1939), there is a much more detail discussion reflecting Scarlet's body image after going hungry during the Civil War. The scenes in the movie are spectacular, but in the novel it talks about how she must make and remake her clothes for her less shapely figure.

The rabbit test was developed in 1927 and widely used in 1949 until roughly 1970. A health female rabbit was injected with the urine of a woman who suspects that she is pregnant. When a rabbit's ovary's develop bulging masses, the woman is pregnant. "The Rabbit died" as an expression meaning "I'm/She's pregnant" isn't true – the doe always dies, or she's euthanized and her ovaries are inspected in necropsy (animal autopsy) because it's cheaper than doing an oophorectomy (ovary removal) on a rabbit. (Perhaps people remember the episode of MASH when Hot Lips thinks she's pregnant and Radar's rabbit has to go through surgery to determine if Margaret is... YouTube it you youngin's – now that was good television!)

The conversations the Karen, Tara, Rachael and Kori are having – well, my friends do talk about getting pregnant that way and these characters are nurses and doctors; and when you get near age 35 you start to go crazy. You're AMA: Advanced Maternal Age and your chances of getting pregnant drop by the month. Your regular OB/GYN wants you to see a fertility practice right away, especially when you are in a certain socioeconomic class and white – it's not racial, it's just statistics. But then, it's heartbreaking to go through, so people do try right away and I have friends that get pregnant on their honeymoon. I have friends who never can get pregnant or only have one and can't have a second because they waited, but it's the tradeoff of waiting to have children.


	70. Chapter 70

Yes, it's been forever, but the next few chapters are obviously pivotal, and they have to be right. I promise I've looked at this and worked on this every day. And sure, I know there is a general script for a wedding ceremony, and Vic and Karen's ceremony is the backdrop for the next chapters, but that doesn't mean it made the chapter simple to do.

I hope you like what I have here, the next chapter should be up very soon – it's nearly complete.

Also, for those who haven't seen it, I've posted a new story, **Another Man's Treasure**, the sequel to **One Man's Junk**.

**Double Take**

**Chapter 70**

"I've got to see her."

Vic look up, his palms also opened skyward for affect, "Finally, the man comes to his senses. I swear, you're more nervous than I am." Clasping Dick on the shoulder, "But be back in twenty minutes, even if you decide to run off and get married, you promised to be the Best Man at my wedding about twenty years ago, and I'm holding you to it."

Dick tried to glare at Vic but one the side of his lip twitched, so Dick just shook his head to chase a way a grin as her turned to go to the bride's room. Run off and get married – no. Mend some fences – yes. Rekindle the romance – he wasn't sure yet; he'd have to test the waters – oh, who was he kidding...

TtTtTtTtTt

"I'm sorry Kori, but it _still _isn't hanging right, let me do up the sides again."

Katie had Karen's dress set and all the other bridesmaids were ready. With the wedding was less than forty-five minutes away, all hair and make up was done and it was now just a bit of waiting for the others. They were also busy taking pictures of each other and chatting and drinking champagne or sparkling water.

Kori took off the dress and handed it to the seamstress and slipped back into her spaghetti-strapped sundress, a bit self-conscious that it was too large as well so she hugged herself tightly. She had drawn back from the crowd; too many questions; too many sympathetic looks; Karen, Tara and Rachael knew here well enough to give her some breathing room. Karen's family were respectful. And at that point it was in the gossip columns: everyone knew that she and Dick were at best estranged.

She looked down at her abandoned bagel, not that it had been even nibbled at, and at her own cup of one of the many herbal teas Katie had brought Karen. Kori knew she should get something in her stomach. She decided she might try some ice water and made it over to the refreshment table and got a small glass.

"You have at least ten minutes. You can pop out with me for a minute in case Dick is there," Tara said quietly, coming up behind her. She had been doing only gentle prodding with Kori. Leaving Kori alone only meant to a certain point to Tara; if Kori was to try to see Richard before the ceremony, there was only a little time left.

"Tara, I know you mean the well, but at this point we must get the dress fitting right and not do the chancing of being late. Also, as I have already told you," she added with a smile, "I am back in the area for the foreseeable future. I will have the chance to discuss things with Richard. It would have been nice to see him before the ceremony, but I think he has been the too busy attending to his duties as the Best Man."

Kori took a sip of her water when there was a knock at the door to the suite. In a most unladylike fashion, she spit the water back out a moment later when Karen's eight-year-old niece shouted out that there was a man looking for Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had taken a moment to collect himself. On the one hand, he wanted all to be forgiven; on the other, he needed, or at least wanted, an explanation for every little thing and every big thing – like his mother's ring, what had become his promise ring to Kori, being left behind.

The wedding was no place for a confrontation of any sort at one extreme and in the other, it would be too easy to get caught up in the romance and have a false reconciliation. Either way if they could just say hello rather than seeing each other across the church after all these weeks, things would likely be easier later in the day.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori didn't have time to be embarrassed as she handed off her glass to Tara, who whispered "Good luck." The room was quiet as she walked over to door, taking a deep breath to step outside to greet her visitor.

"It's been a while. How are you doing?"

"Oh, Dr. Red. I'm fine."

Kori was surprised and disappointed. Her shoulders slumped before she caught herself as she leaned back against the closed door behind her. She immediately wished she hadn't positioned herself that way. She forgot the way that Red just liked to _loom_ over her.

Xavier tried not to show his irritation in the fact that she was so obviously hoping for someone else, that someone else obviously being Dick. Nothing like showing his new BFF in a good light, right?

"It's Xavier, please... Better than when I last saw you, I trust?"

That was a nice kick in the teeth. "Ye-yes."

Red's voice dropped low. "Kori, I never said a word about that to anyone other than Vic and Karen that night."

Red had seen her when she was at her most vulnerable, when she had dissociated. She was aware she had separated, but would never know exactly what she said or did or saw; Dick and Babs' kiss and intimate moments triggered it. So what happened immediately following and as Red ushered her to Vic's office, those moments were lost to her. What had she seen? What could have been said? And had anyone seen her or her reaction?

"I appreciate that, Dr. Red... I mean Xavier." Kori shook her head as the memory of Dick and Babs' indiscretion flashed in her mind, her already tenuous grip on her emotions and what little of her stomach contents slipping away. "I must return to Karen and the bridesmaids. I am still getting the ready." She paused. "Thank you for doing the checking on me."

"I'm so glad you're doing better and you look wonderful. Europe was good to you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek so quickly she couldn't react, not that she was sure what she could have done given the situation. "Really, wow, just look at you. I'll see you later then, Kori?"

Kori fought to give him a puzzled look, which she could have sworn his looming but borderline lustful gaze turn predatory. _I have lost all this weight and I look the wonderful?_

TtTtTtTtTt

Red didn't even stop Dick as they passed outside the Bride's room.

"Kori's still getting ready," Red informed Dick and kept walking, and if Dick didn't possess superior balance from a childhood as an acrobat and as an equestrian ever since, the toe that he caught in response would have sent him tumbling. But being Dick Grayson, he shrugged it off, and to the casual observer, it would have been just the slightest of missteps. But inside, Dick was more than thrown. Although the two men had become friends while Kori was away, Red never took his eye off the prize: Kori. Just as Babs had never stopped her pursuit of Dick.

Dick continued to walk but calmly made a roundabout. He was sure that Kori wouldn't have remained in contact with Red nor would she have invited him to see her before the ceremony. He knew she might be upset by seeing Red, she didn't like him, but Dick wasn't sure if seeing_ him_ would make things worse for her. Dick knew her friends were there for her.

For the first time in a while, Dick was thinking things through. He mulled it over again. No, he didn't want to get upset or get Kori upset right before the service. No, he couldn't imagine that Red and Kori had been in touch but he certainly wouldn't put it past Red to put the moves on Kori. Red asked about her often enough while she was gone. Dick should have known better than to let Xavier weasel his way into his personal life but he pushed off kicking himself about it until later.

By the time he had finished his brief deliberation, he had made it back to where Victor and the other groomsmen were.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori came back in, still flustered by Red's visit. The compliments were ridiculous, no surprise there, but she had a feeling he really meant it. Definitely unsettling.

Sure a nice tan can be flattering, but that had already begun to fade. She had to admit that she might have to keep the strawberry blonde streaks in her hair that framed her face and gave her highlights throughout her mane. However she thought that she looked much worse for the wear upon returning from Europe; due mostly to the inordinate amount of weight over the past few months. With the weeks so stressful before she left, she had lost weight prior to her trip, and although she hadn't lost much on Paradise Island, that last month in Greece she dropped an unhealthy amount far too fast. Her face was drawn, her hips, ribs and collarbone was viable. She was still a beautiful woman, but at the moment, if not anorexic, looked by any reasonable person's standards skinny.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dick man, if you are going to be this nervous at my wedding, what are you going to be at yours?"

That earned Vic a trademark Dick Grayson death glare. How many more was he going to hand out that day? Vic just laughed at him and then using his superior height and mass - although he did not necessarily have superior strength – and also using surprise on his side, he got Dick in a head lock and whispered in his ear, "Well I can reasonably make the assumption that your wife-to-be won't be pregnant on your wedding day."

Dick froze and Vic freed him and Dick gave his friend a hug. "Geez, Dick, don't go all soft on me, Man."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"Didn't know you were, you know, trying."

"Well, we weren't, funny story really," Vic looked at Dick with a smirk on his face. "I'll tell y'all later. We're thrilled. Makes me feel like a total stud, got her on the first try."

They bumped fists. "Like there was any doubts."

TtTtTtTtTt

Babs was having a wonderful day. She looked phenomenal in her bright yellow curve hugging ankle length sleeveless gown with a deep v-neck and high side slits. She wore it with heels and her red hair in a French twist. Her make up was subtle and flawless.

Barbara had realized for some time that she had been pushing it with Dick, and in her last ditch effort to snag him before Kori got back, she knew he nearly snapped. She swung for the fences and struck out. Now it was time for a strategy change again: to just turn on the charm but not push herself on Dick. Back to the 'get more bees with honey than vinegar' approach, and with Kori back, it was Xavier's turn to charm Kori and Babs' job to 'just be there' for Dick. Her role was more passive now. It wouldn't be always easy, but she could do passive.

Babs had a pretty good thing going on another front. Her latest shipment came in from her Internet pharmacy the previous day and had come in with two new medications. She had added Xanax the night before as well to her now 100 mg of Oxycontin a day, and the day for the first time she also had added Adderal that morning. She had found a chat room earlier and was talking with others about the most 'helpful' combinations. She understood her issue to be pain that no one else could manage, the fatigue and anxiety that went along with it, and well, if no one was going to prescribe them for her, she'd manage herself. The Adderal was a stimulant, and a great pick up and she found it got her more focused – well, it was for ADHD after all - and the Xanax was for anxiety and sleep.

She had been still collecting the Suboxone and went to her meetings since she switched herself back, stockpiling the pills behind the loose side panel of the side of the stairs to her attic. There was only six inches between the stairs and the wall as it was, and there was a door right in front of the stairs. She kept all sorts of things there that she was hiding or she'd rather not be found with. She'd put jewelry there when she was away. Kori's letters to Richard were there too.

Barbara even felt comforted in a way that Kori was home. The proverbial other shoe had finally dropped, and she would just wait and stay close to Dick and wait as Xavier worked his magic.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori stood behind the screen and scrutinized herself in the three way mirror, down to just her panties. ___X'hal, thirty-three pounds. I had no idea. Do some people think I really look better? _Kori grimaced. Her muscles were there, but not as large and not covered with almost any flesh. All the tendons and sinews seemed to show. She could easily see her collarbone, her hip bones, she turned to see her vertebra and could have counted them easily. Around her kneecaps she could see the insertion sites of the quads. She studied her face. There was some prominence to her cheeks and sinking about the jaw but she finally felt relief – no temporal wasting – there were no indentations at her temples that would indicate the possibility of unrecoverable weight loss.

___Not that it was a possibility... my mind is playing the tricks on me... Did Xavier really think I looked the Hot like this? My breasts are like they are the day old children's party ____balloons... It is as if I have not eaten in a month... perhaps because I have not..._

Kori was broken out of her reverie by a knock on the door

"One last try, it's do or die time." Katie slipped the dress over Kori's head and a completely nonplussed Rachael and Tara looked on. "That'll do fine. You really look lovely, dear."

Katie had worked her magic as much as possible with the dress and Kori felt she looked as good as possible. The ruching added some bulk and covered some of the new angles that had appeared where there was once soft curves. Katie had even taken the time to open the seams of the shoulder straps to subtly cover more of Kori's now quite evident collarbone.

Karen had given direction to Katie and Tara told Kori so; touched by the her friend's thoughtfulness, Kori's eyes welled with tears.

"Don't start the waterworks yet Kor. Wait until the end of the ceremony."

Tara folded the screen back and the Karen, Rachael, Tara, Karen's two cousins who were the other two attendants and her twin nieces the co-flower girls all admired Kori. Other than the obvious weight change, she was still lovely. Her hair was parted on the side instead of the middle and starting with the bangs each side was rolled back, secured in a twist, while the bulk of her hair was set in curls of varying sizes cascaded down her back. Her makeup had also been completed and she was pleased that the silver and aqua shadows were not as garish as she feared; if she'd gone to the plum family that she favors, she would have looked unwell given that she almost looked a bit drawn.

The style showed off the streaks of strawberry-blonde and the extra tan a nice contrast to the aqua color of the dress. The small cap sleeve was wide enough so that Kori felt better covered and that her collarbone was less obvious. She scrutinized her looked for a few more moments and vowed silently to start an exercise, healthy eating and weight _gain_ program the next day.

She pulled Rachael and Tara aside, "I assure you I am not doing the 'fishing' for the compliments, but I do not look the wow now do I? I mean, I have lost too much of the weight weight, yes?"

"Yes." Rachael said immediately.

"Kori, too much too quickly, and too much for your bone structure and body type," Tara added firmly.

"Thank you."

TtTtTtTtTt

The seating was well underway when the bridesmaids arrived at the church, but stayed well out of sight of the guests. The string quartet played a traditional assortment of wedding prelude music, but Dick made a mental note to mock Vic about the Hallelujah Chorus as he was seating guests along with the other groomsmen. The song went right into A Time for Us, and Dick was between seating people and actually had to collect himself, the song resonating deeply.

Quickly the seating was complete and one of his last tasks was escort Vic's grandmother up to her seat. His mother had died in a car accident a few years before, he was estranged from his father, but his Grannie was a big part of his life. Dick then came gown the aisle with Gar and rolled out the aisle runner and took their places at the alter with the officiant, Vic and the other Groomsmen: Virgil Hawkins, Vic's cousin who just returned from serving overseas, Wally West and Roy Harper.

Once they were in place the doors opened and the music changed to Edelweiss. Kori was the first bridesmaid to walk. She smiled to her herself that she was to do a slow walk and not a three step waltz given the song. She could hear titters in the crowd, in no doubt at her first public appearance in some time and struggled a bit to keep her composure, but after about seven steps or so she saw Richard, and the world slipped away.

As Kori appeared, Vic nudged Richard, something Richard did not acknowledge. Richard looked up at her, eyes flashing open briefly, caught off guard by how different she looked and then his expression softened with compassion, a lopsided grin coming over his face. Kori smiled, not as brightly as she usually did, but felt the burden she had been carrying on her heart diminish. She was halfway down the aisle when the next bridesmaid, Raven. began her march.

Richard struggled to not react at all at Kori's appearance as they locked eyes. She was so thin. She was beautiful, yes, and she'd never lose that much weight on purpose. She embraced her curves. Did she have a breakdown? Was she ill? He knew he'd get answers soon, but he found himself worried and guilty. He was responsive. It was his fault, he was sure of it. She was in no means a small woman but she must have been down a significant portion of her body weight.

Still, Kori looked at him, smiled at him, and that was a relief. Her smile may not be as bright as it could be, as it once was for him, but there was affection there, no, love on her face. She couldn't hide that. She still couldn't make a scene, and she couldn't stare the entire time. She tore her eyes from him, but Richard kept on watching her. Just as Kori turned to take her spot and her back was to him, he rocked back on his heels and let out the breath he'd been holding.

After Maid of Honor Tara was halfway down the aisle, Karen's six year old nieces came down the aisles in their matching pale yellow dresses with huge crinolines and patent leather shoes. They each had long pigtails with multiple yellow bows, and Dick couldn't help but think they looked like two bees. One looked much like a normal bee as she skipped a bit sprinkling her rose pedals and then darted back for her sister who was more like a bee on a cold day, lethargic, or perhaps scared, as she meticulously laid her white rose petals in place. But soon the little bees were finished with their busy work and took their seats back with Karen's very pregnant sister.

Finally the moment was there, and the music changed again to Ode to Joy, and the entire congregation stood for the bride.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review.

Don't kill me, Richard and Kori are going to actually talk and reunite next chapter; it's just that the chapter was getting upwards of 7,000 words with so much left in now chapters 71 and 72 and trying to reword it was keeping it from being posted. I will update soon, barring unforeseen events!


	71. Chapter 71

Sorry for the delay. Long story, Mommy duties, heat wave, more excuses...

And I got held up for having to mostly scrap this twice. We've all been to weddings before, no reason to put in all the minutiae. I was about to scrap it again until I ran the penultimate scene by Kryalla Orchid and got the seal of approval. (Call me _Ima Namedropper_)

I also totally goofed at the end on the last chapter. I was so focused on thinking about Vic's Grandma (that scene from 'Fractured' always cracks me up when Cyborg says, 'uh, why does the entire world looks like it belongs on my Grandma's fridge?' (Teen Titans, Episode 211, Fractured, Written by David Slack)), and I completely forgot about Karen's parents.

Well, Karen has parents, and they're fantastic. Wedding etiquette was followed, and Karen's mother was seated late, escorted down the aisle by Dick Grayson.

Awright, I'll shut up now... no I won't:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this plot.

And as per usual, for any medical terminology used, I will do my best to define either contextually or in the author's notes at the bottom. If further definition is needed, I'm available via PM. 'Cause I will take every opportunity to have a 'teachable moment'!

And, you shouldn't be disappointed, the chapter's over 4900 words of text! You can thank me with reviews!

.

**Double Take**

.

**Chapter 71**

.

The guests all stood as the music changed to _Ode to Joy_, and the guests stood for the bride.

Few that knew Karen were surprised that she took that walk down the aisle by herself. Not that it was an 'it's all about me' moment. Nor was it about independence, even though she had proven from a young age to be her own person and was quite self-sufficient. It was about the symbolism: Karen would be walking down the church aisle that summer morning alone, and not a half an hour later, Karen and Vic would walk back that same aisle_ together_, and that walk together would represent a true fifty-fifty partnership.

As they both wanted it to be, as they both would make sure it would be.

Karen looked beautiful. Her dress suited her so well and she looked relaxed, confident and happy. Not that there was ever a question about that; they were a dedicated couple, with only a few difficult times along the way. What was nice was that they also knew how lucky they were having seen the harshest realities of life that one faces every day working in the ER, the types of things the average person might have only touch his life once or twice in a lifetime or otherwise only hears about on the evening news; well yes, that does give a person perspective.

TtTtTtTtTt

When Vic saw his bride, he had to put in some effort not to drop open his mouth, and Dick had to repeat himself twice, finally touching his friend's shoulder to get his attention, "Karen looks stunning Vic, you're a lucky man."

"Uh huh," Vic managed with a dry throat, not able to take his eyes off his soon-to-be wife.

Dick turned his eyes to Kori, and sensing his eyes on her, her gaze turned back to him. He couldn't help but think of her in what she would she would look like in her wedding gown. It would be in a more traditional silhouette; if he was lucky she'd go strapless, and it would definitely be a ballgown, that had to be her style... then Dick realized he was still in so deep to be thinking of her in that way and hoping she was thinking the same.

Kori saw the look on Richard's face as his eyes were boring into her. He was looking so serenely at her, allowing her to continue to hope things were going to be okay.

By the time Dick turned his attention back to the ceremony, the minister had already greeted the dearly beloved and was on to making sure that the bride and groom were indeed there of their own free will. Dick was relieved that Karen hadn't repeated the line that were the first words she ever said to Victor: "There's not a man alive who can tell me what to do!" Oh, that day had gone down in the annals of ER lore. No one would have guessed that afternoon that the ER's teddy bear of a medical director who could come up with a solution to any problem - yet was a tad overprotective of some of the pieces of equipment - and the feisty new head nurse would turn out to be a perfect match; but that changed nearly immediately.

Kori's attention also returned to the ceremony. There would be plenty of time to sort out the situation with Richard but the way he was looking at her but she felt herself drift, lose focus. As she began to get a bit lightheaded, she had to attribute it to her physical health, not nerves. She mused, in a nearly dreamlike way that the man would probably always make her swoon, but that she really needed to get herself something to drink. And eat. Oh Lord, that's right, there would be pictures right after. Was there a receiving line too? Well, she was resilient.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick did his most important duty during the ceremony and turned the rings over to Vic when it was time. Tears came to the groom's eyes; Vic had wanted this for so long.

Vic tried to stay calm, "Karen, I give you this ring as a symbol off my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Karen's voice was strong and true – she was never so sure of anything in her life. "Vic, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

The minister went on to read the selected Scripture, and Kori caught Dick smiling at her again and blushed, wondering what he was thinking about. Again, it had to be a good sign. She knew the wedding wasn't the time to solve all their problems, but X'hal, if they could reconnect, she would be so happy. The relief she was feeling was staggering, but she also knew intellectually she shouldn't count on it as a definite, not yet.

Dick was so happy for Vic and Karen, a couple he could believe in, one truly set in stone. Now seeing Kori across the way, so close, he couldn't help himself feeling optimistic that he and Kori could that way, even after everything.

No, he knew a marriage couldn't solve everything, and when it kept crossing his mind right then, it seemed so natural yet... He couldn't believe he, Dick Grayson, wasn't running out of the church screaming. Two months or so ago, he and Kori were headed that way, but the last few weeks with Kori gone, he was back to the person he had been for all those years, that playboy who thought marriage was something that other people needed and wanted. But it was not him.

But _she_ changed all that.

Dick was so glad he didn't fully act out those playboy ways in Kori's absence or with Barbara before Kori left for Europe. He did some terrible things, but were the unforgivable? Kori would have to decide, but he would tell her everything.

TtTtTtTtTt

Finally the minister's voice took on a tone with a grander purpose, "Victor and Karen, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony. Have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife.

The minister raised his hand for the Benediction. After it was complete, he paused and took a dramatic look about the room and Vic began to tap his foot, losing his patience. Dick covered his mouth for a feigned cough to cover a laugh.

"All right Victor, congratulations, you may now kiss your bride."

After a quick glare at both his minister from childhood and then his friend for nearly as many years, Vic did just that, giving Karen a quick dip. The couple soon ended their kiss to the cheers of the guests.

TtTtTtTtTt

Karen had always dreamed of a morning wedding, and a morning wedding she got, right at 11:30 AM; and just as Karen got her morning wedding, Vic would not settle for anything but an evening reception, so it was going to be a long, long day.

As it turned out, that would give a chance for Karen to have a much needed rest between the two. The first trimester is the time when women find they are extremely tired. Karen might be the only bride in history to get a nap in on her wedding day. She relished the idea.

But first there was a matter of first a receiving line followed by pictures. An opportunity was lost for Dick and Kori to have a private moment to even say hello, as Babs, Dick's actual date was by his side immediately after the service. Xavier, didn't as much as foist himself upon Kori as her date, as make himself available to her immediately following the ceremony. For Kori, it actually was a Godsend, as Xavier was very solicitous, and he actually was not stifling. He was a competent physician and he couldn't help but note that she needed to get something in her system, so he made sure she had plenty available to her to eat and drink and was as comfortable as possible.

Kori also took comfort in Xavier as a distraction, and it kept her mind off of Richard and Babs. Not that they were acting like a couple from what she could observe from her vantage point, but still, Babs was nearby during the receiving line. Kori was caught off guard with what to do with Xavier there; he seemed expectant, but not romantically. Not that she wanted anything from Xavier other than a friend, if that, but Xavier had a nice way about him, a side he hadn't shown her until that day.

Dick did not see Xavier's actions toward Kori that way, but one to keep up appearances, he did not as much as glare daggers at Xavier as he would in other situations. Plus, he couldn't help but notice he had brought Kori somethings to eat and drink. Dick ground his teeth: _he_ should be taking care of _his_ Kori, but Dick knew he knew that wasn't going to happen at the moment, not with Babs there, and an audience of people, many well aware of the dynamic, some perhaps interested to see if there would be some drama unfolding before their eyes.

Unfortunately, the church setting of the pictures offered no privacy as many of the celebrants decided to stay to watch the pictures being taken. Given the break until the rehearsal, the guests had time on their hands, and it was fun to watch as the photographer directed the bridal party and the various family members.

"Kori, I can run back over to the restaurant at the Hotel or there's a deli down the street of there's anything you'd rather eat-"

"No, Xavier, the club sandwich is amongst my favorites and my appetite is coming back." She pulled one of the sections of toast but reconsidered and then put it back down. She just wasn't going to be able to eat right then. Maybe it was nerves. She put a hand on his forearm. "You are being such a good friend, this is very thoughtful. I shall eat, but I believe it is time for the 'bridesmaids' pictures again."

Xavier pulled Kori in for a hug that she wasn't expecting and she stiffened, which no doubt nearly everyone saw. He kissed the top of her head and she froze. "I really missed you, Kori," Red murmured as he held her, at least two beats too long.

Sensing her tensing up, knowing he pushed his limits, he let her go, looking at her with remorse, "I'm sorry, I had no right to hug you, I just... I just want you to feel better, to be happy again. Why don't I go now? Perhaps I'll see you later?"

Kori nodded, reassured that Xavier was sincere that he realized that he had pushed things, and he had been so thoughtful.

She was deep in thought when Rachael put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." Kori's voice was shaky and her smile did not fool her friend.

"The photographer said these are the last shots and then we don't have anything until the reception at 5:30. A bunch of us are headed over to the Seward Inn for lunch-" Kori paled at the name, the place where she and Dick went on their first date. "Kori, are you sure you're doing okay, because you really don't look right-"

"I am fine Rachel. Xavier just did the throwing off of me by the hug. And also I am the lagged by the jet. Let us press on and get the pictures done. Perhaps I just need to do the napping, yes?"

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was trying to play nice. He swallowed his pride, appreciative that Xavier was bringing Kori food, knowing that it was his own fault that he couldn't be their for her. Babs was behaving, back to being a regular date as if they were just friends; he had his suspicions about that, but Dick didn't take the time to analyze the situation. He was just thankful that he wasn't having to placate Barbara on top of everything else.

But what really set him off wasn't even Xavier hugging Kori – okay, he had to admit, it set him off some that he hugged her – it was that when she stiffened, Red didn't back off right away. Dick observed the entire interchange between Xavier and Kori, but just because Kori survived it as best as Dick could tell, it didn't mean Dick wasn't going to do something about it.

And Xavier's reaction to Dick would make the difference between whether X would receive a butt-whooping or not.

"What happened back there?" Dick growled in a low tone as he stepped in front of Xavier in the outer lobby of the church.

"Ah, and so it begins," Xavier began with only a touch of smugness.

"And what would that be?"

"The reaction of the jealous ex." Xavier then changed his tone, "I'm sorry Dick, I thought you didn't want her in your life anymore."

"Her name is Kori."

"Yes, of course I mean Dr. Anders. Dick, you have a date, I do not. Kori looks tired and I thought I would see if she needed anything. No harm, no foul. I apologize, Dick. I didn't mean to step on your toes. By the way, how is your hand?"

Dick tried not to be thrown by Dr. Red / Mr. Hyde. Man, now he remembered another reason why he never liked the guy, even with how the two men had gotten along the last couple of months. Xavier was a good doctor and had helped Dick out a lot, but Dick knew he should never have trusted him. But Xavier had reached out to Kori when Dick couldn't, and maybe he had moved out of the hug as soon as it was obvious Kori wasn't comfortable with Xavier holding her...

"It's fine, thanks Red. Glad we're down to this soft cast," Dick motioned to his right hand, wiggling his ring finger and pinkie for added effect. "We'll get there."

"Yes we will." Red nodded and added meaningfully, "are we good?"

Dick wanted to roll his eyes, _brown noser. _"Yeah, sure."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Oh X'hal,_ no_," Kori groaned, as she backed into the wall of the hallway beyond the little church kitchen, further away from the lobby outside the Sanctuary. She wanted to just get back over to the hotel, to not be seen again now that the pictures were finally over. She moved away from the voices of the guests that she heard, voices mixed with laughter, which were being drowned out by the rushing noise in her head. The rushing noise grew louder and louder, sounding more like a far away train now. She moved along the wall, relieved by the coolness, and thankful for the support. Then a sudden warm and almost electric feeling washed over her skin; she broke out in to a hot sweat, followed by nausea.

There was another doorway about 30 feet away and Kori tried to focus on it. She reminded herself that after a turn at the end of the hall, then a short hall by the church offices, through the back parking lot, across the street and not one-third of a block to the hotel and she'd have a good four hours to nap...

"I can make it to my room, then I can do the crashing."

She felt herself sway, black blotches blocking more and more of her vision. The train noise started to really pound, her vision was fading entirely to black, "No, not now, please no..."

"It's me, I've got you." Kori felt warm arms around her.

Richard pulled her to him, bracing her against him and held her firmly. Knowing it was him immediately, Kori relaxed, and Richard dropped to his knees as he eased her bottom gently to the floor.

"When I imagined holding you again after all these weeks Kori, this wasn't what I imagined."

Kori wasn't sure she heard him right - or was it just what she wanted to hear?

Unable to answer, things were getting worse, not better for Kori, she gave a snore as her head lulled back. Richard gathered her up bridal style and looked for a place where to go. He was not going to let her lay down in the hallway to recover.

He ducked into a small prayer room almost directly across the hall, not much more than twenty feet square. Luckily the room was empty and Richard laid her out on the front pew. It had a long maroon velvet cushion that smelled of cedar and was surprising comfortable. He considered her condition, and cradled her head for a moment as he took a seat, and then placed her head in his lap.

Kori's eyes were now partially opened although she had become completely unconscious at that point and wasn't coming around easily, her breaths were shallow but even, with a light open mouth snore. Even an ER veteran is not immune to the unpleasantness of seeing a loved one in this state.

Her mouth closed and she swallowed reflexively, her right hand came up to her face and she dug her left heel into the cushion. _Good, she's moving well, just a syncope..._

"Star, sweetheart, you're coming 'round, but you have to take deeper breaths," Richard coached her, as he took her pulse at her wrist.

He reached into his pocket and dialed his cellphone. "Rae, can you come back to the church? I'm in a prayer room between the sanctuary and the back exit."

He paused while Rachael spoke on the other end of the line.

"I'm with Kori. I need your help."

"Nothing like that."

"Really. Please get here. Thanks"

Kori stirred a bit more as her eye flicked open. Dick smiled down at her as she gained her bearings and grasped the reality of the situation. Her head was still very throbbing and she fought the strong urge to either move away from Richard or snuggle closer.

"Kori, you with me sweetness?"

"Um-ye-yes."

"Keep breathing. Are you okay if I leave for a sec? I'll be right back, I'm going to get you a damp cloth."

He gingerly lifted her off his lap and guided her onto her side on the pew facing forward as Kori brought her hands up and rested her head on top of them. Satisfied that she was steady and safe for the moment, Richard walked across the hall to the church's kitchen, grabbed some paper towels, moistening some with cool water.

He returned and knelt in front of her and placed the cool cloth over her forehead.

"Richard, I-" Kori started to sit up and was hit by nausea. She wasn't about to protest further.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let's give you a few more minutes to recover before we see how you are?"

Kori smiled at the first part but still let out a small groan in protest. Richard was certainly more concerned than his words made it sound.

Richard studied her briefly and her color was so poor she couldn't even manage a blush under her scrutiny, a blush knowing her, he was sure that would have been there. He sensed her discomfort, "Let me sit down, like before."

He sat on the pew and lifted her head back in his lap gingerly. They sat there, not talking, Kori with her head on Richard's lap, looking forward, toward the small prayer room's small lectern and large unadorned carved wooden cross. Her left ear on his right, she could hear her own heart beat, while feeling Richard's.

She shed a tear when she realized that they were not in sync, even though her rational mind reminded her that her heart rate and his had nothing to do with their actual feelings.

As the fog continued to lift from her spell and she gathered some strength, the urge became stronger to get some distance between them.

She crossed over right hand to push herself up and Richard placed his casted hand over hers to stop her.

"Just take a few more minutes... Hey Kori, I'm worried, though why would you syncopize?"

"Not sure." The added head shake was a bad idea. "Richard, I will be the fine." Kori partially sat up as to demonstrate and wretched, covering her mouth.

Richard turned her fully away from him and over, holding her over the side of the bench just in time for her to have a clear shot at the floor and not his pant legs as her stomach emptied. She vomited up frothy emesis of thin phlegm and bile that was tinged with blood onto the wooden floor. She then dry heaved four or five times in succession, tears running down her face. She fought off the temptation to sob, but she could not stop shaking.

Satisfied that she was finished with her dry heaves, Richard handed her his handkerchief and held her securely as she caught her breath, He only let his hold loosen when she signaled she was okay with a nod.

He said nothing as he guided her back partially, leaving her facing away from him, leaving her more upright and holding her against his chest.

"I apologize-"

"Oh, Kori, don't apologize, just keep breathing deep, through your mouth."

She looked back at him and shot him a look, as to say 'that's my line', given that it was a classic nursing instruction.

"I am the o. and the k. Really I am, Richard. I just needed to do the vomiting. I just took the long trip from Europe and have the lag of the jet and not enough sleep and this is a very exciting day."

Her stomach lurched with the effort of saying that much, but her stomach was empty and she didn't even dry heave. She closed her eyes and was disheartened that the spinning was still present and a single tear escaped the corner of her left eye.

As much as Kori wanted to be close to him, she still hated the idea of Richard seeing her so vulnerable, so ___rutha_, so weak. He had already seen her faint and vomit. Perhaps if they were a couple he could see her like this, but not now, she could not allow it.

She turned and looked up at him and was taken aback. How could she have forgotten how his eyes were so wonderful, and how they could tell her so much about what he was thinking?

"I am fine, I need to get back. I just did the-"

"fainting," he finished for her with a concerned look on his face, feeling her forehead, and then smiling.

"I did faint, but I did the coming around, and fairly quickly, correct?" she said with a playfulness that he wasn't expecting but he was so happy to see.

Kori struggled against him, surprisingly strong, he noted, but he held her fast, eyeing her carefully – she did not offer any further resistance against him.

Richard cupped her face with his hands and stared at her, both lovingly and as it turned out, clinically. He used his thumbs to pull her lids down and inspected the sclera of her eyes and the inside of the lids, he brushed a thumb across her lip to feel for moisture, fighting the urge to kiss her.

She looked at him expectantly, and he stopped himself. This was as far as the reunion could go right now. She had a medical condition that needed to be addressed.

"Star, I barely got there in time to to catch you. You fainted right after that and were out cold as I carried you in here."

"I thank you for that, I am the fine now. Let me get up now please." Her voice had some bravado to it. She softened her tone with the entreaty, "Please Richard."

"Kori, not yet. The fact that you only dry heaved told me you haven't eaten." He gently took her wrist and felt for her pulse, flipping left wrist out to check his watch for 10 seconds or so. "Your pulse is 120 and bounding. You're dehydrated. I bet your pressure is at best 100 over 70 and I already know you'll tilt. You know you need IV fluids-"

"No Richard-" She knew he was right, but again, she couldn't appear this week.

"but maybe we can try Gatorade and then advance your diet... but Kori, is this from just not eating, drinking and sleeping enough along with all the travel?"

But as Kori recovered from her fainting spell, Richard considered the rest of her and was disheartened to see his observations were correct from across the church; perhaps things were worse than he thought: Kori was _so __thin_. There was no way Richard wouldn't have remembered her exact size, how she felt in his arms, how she felt next to him. They always fit together perfectly and now her size had changed so much, it was such a marked difference.

Not that he thought that at that moment she didn't feel right as she lay close to him...

Richard was so worried about her health. "Anything else I should know about?"

"No, I do not believe so..."

"Let's be sure Kori, we have to get fluids into you, and we can't have you passing out again. If you'd let me, I'd love to dance with you at the recep-"

"I am definitely not the pregnant." Kori blurted out. She cringed once she said it.

"Good to know." Dick took a minute to recover from that being said, and then gave Kori a wink, "although I hear there's a lot of that going around these days." He studied her and added, "I would never have thought that anyway."

"Karen and Vic, it is wonderful!" Her exclaimed, and then her smile became a sad one, her tone became hushed, "and you would have been the one, the only one that I would... or I would want to... be the father..." Kori started and she began to cry and he pulled her close.

"Shh, I know that, and we'll talk about it all soon but not now. Don't cry, Star."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Oh Azar, Kori," Rachael said as she came in, "I'm sorry, I got held up by some of the guests coming over from the hotel, and I didn't want to draw any suspicion as to why I was coming back here. Kori you're more pale than I am and that's saying something."

Dick made no motion to get up or move Kori's head from out of his lap. Rachael cocked a brow at him that did not go unnoticed by Kori. Rachael repeated taking her pulse and also checked her inner lids and then her gums.

"Kori, we have the time, let's sneak you into Lincoln and get you pumped up with a bag or two of ringers and some IV Zofran so we can really enjoy tonight?"

"Oh, Rachael, how about just PO fluids-"

"Not a chance," Rachael said firmly. "Gar and I will take you down right away."

"Rachael, I've got Kor-"

"Dick, let me take Kori. You're Best Man." she added pointedly to Dick. "Plus you have ___other_ responsibilities. We'll be happy to get her there, if that's all right with you of course, Kori."

"I believe it is, Rachael."

Dick knew better than to argue with Dr. Roth on this one. He touched Kori's cheek. "Star, we'll talk very soon about... about everything."

"We will, Richard. And thank you for helping me."

Temptation took over and Richard kissed her chastely on the lips and then hugged her and helped her sit up slowly. "I've missed you, Star," he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you as well, Robin."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

Catch the line from Titans East II?

I will try to update ASAP.

BTW, I have updated_ All Things Titan_ and I also have posted the sequel to_ One Man's Junk, _aptly titled:_ Another Man's Treasure_

TtTtTtTtTt

Medical Terminology:

Syncope - a fainting spell

Syncopize - verb, transitive, meaning to faint; also seen is syncopate, but syncopize is used more in the ER's I've worked. A syncope (three syllables, long e at the end) is a medical term for fainting.

Bounding pulse - means you're dehydrated, when you take the pulse at the wrist, it'll feel like a loose rubber band.

Dehydration is not enough fluids, we all know that, and with less volume of fluid in the vessels (veins and arteries, the blood pressure drops. The body compensates by increasing the heart rate (60-100 is normal for adults - kid's and young teen's rates are higher).

Emesis - vomitus, vomit

Zofran - a drug classified as an antiemetic, that is, used to treat nausea and vomiting.

Tilt - When you take a patient's blood pressure lying down, sitting and standing, they 'tilt' if there is a significant difference between these numbers.

Advance diet - clear liquids to 'full' liquids to bland solids etc...

remember to PM if you need me to explain...


	72. Chapter 72

Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter. Sorry for the delay, life got in the way as usual.

Again, because of the length of the chapter, this won't give you as much Dick and Kori time as you are probably looking for, and there will be some Dick and Babs time, maybe not what you'd expect. There is also a author's note at the bottom, a bit more about the psyche of the opiate addict. I have tried to keep Babs within that construct as well as within the Kory/Dick/Babs romantic triangle of the comic book. Still a good read, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on. I do, however, own the plot.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 72**

.

Gar stepped out of the room after he heard the knock.

"How's Kori?"

"She's good, Dick, sleeping. Rae's in with her now."

Gar ducked back inside the treatment room in the ER and told Rachael that Dick was there. He also told her that he was taking Dick to the cafeteria.

"Want to get a soda? Maybe they still have veggie burgers out this late. I haven't had enough to eat. I am kinda bored too. Not what I expected to be doing right now, but poor Kori. I can't believe I forgot my PSP _and_ my DS3D..."

Dick listen at Gar being Gar, following his friend to the cafeteria. It was a nice diversion that he needed for the time being. But at the same time, he wished he was comforting Kori.

He could understand the many reasons why it was better than Rae was there instead of him given the current relationship between Kori and him and what it had devolved into; now more than ever he wished it weren't that way.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick couldn't forgive himself. As he sat half listening to Gar prattle on about a career change to veterinary nursing and the deep cuts in pay involved, his mind wandered. At least he had the good judgment to call Rachael or Lord knows what might have happened to Kori.

How could he possibly excuse his behavior and for not thinking clearly that he was holding Kori after so many weeks? It was wonderful yes but given the circumstances and all his experience and training... wouldn't he want the best for her? He wanted to take care of her for the rest of her life, at least that was once the plan and he was seriously thinking about it again. _Great job, Dick_.

Was he really not going to take her to the ER? She looked terrible. She was so _dry_, so dehydrated. He justified himself that he was planning on complying with her wishes and he knew she didn't want to appear weak.

_She knows as much as I do about these things: but she wasn't thinking clearly because she was so dry, she had just fainted... what was I thinking?_

He knew in his heart that at least part of the reasons she was trying to get away from him back in the prayer room was because she was not even ready to appear weak to him.

But he was nervous about bringing her into the ER, the very place where he broke her heart, and caused her to run away from him. Back at the hospital, it was coming back to him.

Dick idly chatted with Gar and finally said, "Kori's been out of it, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry you're the ones here. It's not fair-"

"No problemo. Anything for Kori, Rachael would have flipped if you hadn't called."

"Yeah," Dick mumbled, his guilt worsening. "How were her labs? How was her exam?"

"Dick?"

"What?"

"HIPAA – privacy, dude."

"Come on Gar, we're practically enga-" Dick's shoulder's slumped. _Not anymore_. "You're right. Sorry. It's not my business unless Kori says it is."

"I'm sorry. It's better that you don't overstep your bounds, don't you think? Plus, we've kept things under wraps here at the ER. But if you guys were to have a fight or something, well..."

"I wouldn't... I couldn't... especially now."

"But you are trying to win her back?"

Dick gave a sad smile. "I think so, it's up to her really."

Gar frowned. "Doesn't sound like you. I thought you'd fight harder-"

"Gar, she's been back for less than twelve hours. I've spent less than forty-five minutes with her. We have so much to discuss. I mean, she left my mother's ring behind, the one I gave her as a Promise Ring without an explanation." Richard's voice got thick.

Gar put his hand on Richard's shoulder. "You two need time, yeah. The ring? I'm sure there's a misunderstanding there. Let's go back to the ER so you can see her and we'll all have to get back to get ready for the reception soon."

Richard paused, mulling it over. "I think I'll just have you tell her I stopped by while she was sleeping if you don't mind. Maybe you're right, I'm overstepping my bounds. I'll see you at the reception. Take care of your lady and mine- and Kori."

"You got it, Doc."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hey, I thought we were meeting back here for lunch," Roy said giving Dick a look that made him know that Roy was trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm here now aren't I?" Dick said, taking the proffered seat next to Barbara. "Hey."

"You weren't around, and then Rachael and Gar bailed, thought there might be another party we were missing," Xavier added.

"Not that I'm aware of," Dick said lightly.

"If there was, I'd know about it," Roy added, wondering if he was giving Dick an out.

"No, just got distracted with something else. Sorry guys. Let me get another round." Dick signaled the server. "I'd like to order another round, and I'll have a Stoli Ohranj and Soda." He leaned in closer, "actually put everything on my tab plus a 30% gratuity would you? It's Grayson, room 444."

"I know who you are Dr. Grayson," the server, a lithe young woman purred, "and thank you, Doctor. I'll be sure to earn my thirty percent, so if there's anything you want, at all, I'm here until-"

"Just a pleasant afternoon, Miss...?"

"Peterson, but call me Missy"

"Yes, Missy, just please be sure my friends and anyone who come to join this table this afternoon are taken care of."

Missy did her best to only pout a bit. "Of course I will, Dr. Grayson."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick stayed, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, and Babs was his date after all.

"You okay Dick?" Babs said quietly a bit later, concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired. Rough night."

They shared a look and Dick wasn't sure where this was going. He was hardly up for a fight about Kori or a pass from Babs. He got neither.

"I'm sorry about last night Dick. I was way out of line-" He put a hand on her forearm stopping her.

"Guys, Babs and I will be right back."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Wonder what that was about?" Roy asked, although he had more than one idea.

"Kori." Xavier said.

"I don't know," Wally added, "maybe it's something else."

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her much but how come she's that skinny?" Tara asked, realizing that her third drink had loosened her tongue too much.

"Skinny? I thought she looked hot!" Xavier added.

"Hot? Yeah-" He could feel Jade's death glare. "I guess, so not my type. But she lost too much weight really fast. She wasn't gone that long."

"Considering the way they broke up, maybe she just needed a change, a new look," Xavier opined.

Wally gaped at him. "Hey Red, what do you know that we don't? And why?"

"Yeah, Dick was a recluse for weeks before that party. You've seen him a lot?" Roy said incredulously.

"He's my patient."

"Well yeah, but still... and whatever happened to you and Babs anyway?" Roy added.

Xavier fought a smile. A group of Dicks friends most of whom he was friendly with and worked with and he had the details. Alcohol was loosening up things. This was going to be even a more interesting day than he had expected.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Thanks for taking me away to talk about this Dick, I shouldn't have brought it up when others could hear. I just felt really bad. I couldn't sleep, either."

Dick took Babs' hand as they walked around the large swimming pool of the hotel. There was an area to walk a circuit around it, covered with awnings, with dozens of large urns on either side of the walkway, overflowing with flower in beautiful bloom in spite of the late summer's heat.

"It's all right Babs. I didn't mean to give you the silent treatment," he gave her hand a squeeze and they turned to each other and they shared a smile, "but I didn't want to fight about things."

"I'm glad we didn't."

"Me too... Babs, is everything okay?" She was so up and down lately.

"Um, sure Dick, it's okay."

"You know whenever you want to talk..."

"It sounds like you want to talk now."

Babs stopped walking and pulled back on Dicks hand pulling him into a hug. He cursed himself when he felt his body react and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he gave into the temptation. _Will I always be tempted by Babs? _

"Are you stalling Dr. Grayson or is it that you don't have anything to say?"

Dick closed his eyes and side. Babs pretty much knew her answer.

"Not that I mind if you want to keep stalling like this..."

Dick chuckled. Babs was more of her old self, at least for the moment he mused, the one he hadn't seen for months if not a year or more.

"Let me help you. You need to talk to me about Kori. Maybe that's why you were late for lunch?"

"Your right, Babs. I wish I knew what to say. I wish I knew how I feel, how to feel. I'm not being fair to you... to either of you."

"Or yourself."

"I don't get a pass on this."

Babs leaned up on her toes and gave him a kiss that showed a lot of emotion and it hit Dick how much he must be hurting her too. The shock of the guilt jolted through him and he took a step back.

"What's wrong?"

"Babs, I can't do this to you. It's not fair. I'm your friend for God's sake."

"I know, but-"

He put her hands on her shoulders and gave her a smile. "Look, we can't do this right now. We are here together today, right? Let's enjoy the day as friends, and we'll talk later."

"Is it_ just_ because of Kori."

_Yes... no?_... Babs was so appealing again...

"Babs, I'm not sure. I am so mixed up right now I can't move on with anyone. Why don't you think I haven't been better to you, that's not how I've ever treated _you_, is it?"

"Well no, not how you've ever treated me, but with the injury-"

"And we haven't slept together, don't you think that's odd, given it's us?"

"Well yes, Richard, but I know you wanted to be certain about Kori."

"Yeah Babs. And how fair is that to you? And you broke up with Red for me?"

"He isn't ideal-"

"Still Babs," Dick found Babs was being almost two reasonable. Not detached, just placating him maybe. Maybe he should be suspicious, maybe not. Still, it wasn't the time or place. "Look, today is not the day to figure this out. I doubt this month is. Let's go back before these guys run my tab up too high and hang out for a bit, okay?"

"Sounds great, Dick."

TtTtTtTtTt

The numbers in the party at the restaurant waxed and waned throughout the afternoon hours. Dick stayed, not wanting to be alone with his mind torturing him, or for Babs for that matter. He tried not to dwell on their conversation, or on his concerns about how Kori must be.

By 4:30 PM, he decided to head up to his room to get set for the Reception at 5:00 PM and he had no choice but for Babs to go with him. She didn't have time to get home before the reception and she had no where else to go.

TtTtTtTtTt

Babs and Dick talked briefly about all the weddings they attended together through the years, whether while dating or among the many times they were going as friends. They were both a bit lubricated and Babs brought up a touchy subject.

"Well, tell me Dick, how many times did you take me to a wedding – when we went as friends of course – did you end up hooking up with someone else later?"

"Babs!"

"What?"

"That's none of your business!"

"So it happened?"

"You know it did. And thanks by the way for bringing it up. It's a real good way to make me feel better about myself. But the more important question is," he tickled her sides playfully, "how many times did we go to a wedding together as friends and we ended up hooking up together?"

Babs smiled without a trace of a blush – this was something to take pride in, and it was still on her agenda for that evening. "Never enough."

"Oh, is that how you see it?"

"Don't tell me you disagree."

"Didn't say I don't."

Babs leaned in and gave Dick and sensual kiss and she boldly stroked the front of his tux pants.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick's mind reeled and then he thought about Kori. He gathered his willpower. "Babs," his tone patient and kind, "not tonight."

"Sorry. Well, no. But I understand, and it is what you said." She realized he didn't say no. She went back to concentrate about on the idea about persistence. Persistence pays off.

TtTtTtTtTt

The reception started at 5 PM with a traditional cocktail hour. Most of the wedding party was there anyway, since the pictures had already been taken. Vic and Karen weren't down yet of course, and Dick and Babs had headed down immediately before five.

Dick tried to circulate and Babs gave him his space. He tried not to look like he was looking out for Kori, but he was. He was worried about her and he wasn't sure if he felt better or worse that Gar and Rachael weren't there yet either.

Because there was only a limited receiving line after the wedding service was planned between cocktail and dinner at 6 PM, and immediately before the wedding party and Vic and Karen were announced. Gar, Rachael and Kori had arrived and Dick could not believe how relieved how much better he felt once Kori was there and that she looked so much better. She was terribly thin of course, but she looked fairly well, so much better than when Gar and Rachel took her to the hospital.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was right next to Vic as Best Man again and Kori was on the other end of the line. He was frustrated they hadn't spoken, but he kept reminding himself she was home.

The receiving line was a blur of flirting women, friendly or cordial hellos from colleagues, with the occasion direct question about both his relationship with Kori and his injury which of course surprised him. As to his relationship with Kori was polite and vague, complimentary to her almost vehemently.

The receiving line couldn't end soon enough

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was relieve about how much better she felt after getting fluids in the ER. She felt a bit guilty about timing it so that they would be there just for in time for the receiving line, but she wanted to hide from Richard. If she spent any more time with him, she would confess how much she loved him and missed him, and she wondered how he'd feel about that, and how she felt that herself.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dinner was announced and the guests took their seats in the leisurely way that wedding guests tend to, especially given the large number of them.

Kori was having so much difficulty breaking away from people. It amazed her sometimes how forward Americans could be about things. She was one that was pretty open with friends, but acquaintances were asking if she was well, or if it was the publicity or the breakup and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

She needed to see Richard and as time ticked on, even a brief connection would suffice. People were crowding her again. She did need Richard. _What if I am the clingy?_ He'd understand; but then again, she didn't want him to see her weak. No, he'd understand if she were-

"Kori, it's me," Xavier said, taking her by both shoulders and looking at her closely. "Too much for you? We can go somewhere quiet. I don't want you to..." he moved in to whisper, "panic or dissociate."

Kori hadn't thought it would get to that point, and she wasn't sure if it was good that Xavier came to her rescue, but he did understand that about her.

"Thank you, Xavier, I will be the fine, however. I best get to my seat at the table of the bridal party."

"I'll walk you." Xavier offered his arm.

"I welcome you."

Xavier slipped up a frowned briefly at the odd expression but then smiled.

_She is stranger than I thought, but still really hot_...

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was not happy that Xavier walked Kori to her seat but he had no right. He should have tried harder to find her. Well, at least Red couldn't sit with Kori, just as he and Barbara weren't sitting together. The bridal table was a long table facing the room, set up with the Karen and bridesmaids to the left and Vic and the groomsmen to the right.

Karen's father as well as Vic gave welcome speeches and the first courses of the dinner were served. Given that they were at the head table, which was also up on risers, Kori and Dick shared some smiles, but if they were to get up and talk, it would be something that everyone in the room could potentially see.

TtTtTtTtTt

Sure it was Vic's wedding, but he knew his best friend was miserable.

"Talk to her man."

"In front of everyone, I'll get up and go over and talk to her. I can do that later, Vic."

"You have to do something. You are going to mess up your Best Man speech."

"What do you suggest I do."

"Write her a note and pass it down."

"What is this, third grade?"

"Um, kinda?"

"Jerk." Dick said with some venom.

"No seriously, tell her something that'll ease your mind so you can relax and enjoy tonight."

Dick sighed and reached into his inside tuxedo jacket pocket for his long slim tux wallet. It had blank Crane stationary and he pulled out his pen and winced at the difficulty with holding the pen in his right hand. He was lucky to be able to use the hand at all he thought briefly.

"Should I write it?" Vic asked. Dick was surprised to see he was serious when he looked up.

"Nah, just hope she understands why it's short and sweet."

"She'll understand."

Dick did the best he could as he painstakingly – in more ways than one – wrote a note to Kori. When he was finished, he let out his breath and handed it to Vic.

"I hope this works." Vic said.

"I hope it just helps." Dick mumbled.

Vic whispered something to Karen and the note was passed down from bridesmaid to bridesmaid until it reached Kori at the end of the table.

Kori knitted her brow when she received it but when Rachael whispered something to her, she looked pensive. After reading it, her face brightened and she leaned back in her chair and so did Dick and they shared a smile.

Feeling much better, Dick took the microphone and asked for everyone's attention. It was time for his Best Man's Speech.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review. I do hope to update soon and yes, Kori and Richard will get a chance talk in the next chapter.

Remember that it is canon for Dick to bounce a bit between Babs and Kory although this is and D/K story (oh, and I will never accept Nightwing Annual 1 as canon. Ever.)

Medical Slang/Terms:

Dry – Dehydrated

Fluids - Intravenous fluids (IVF)

HIPAA - The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA) Privacy and Security Rules - The HIPAA Privacy Rule provides federal protections for personal health information held by covered entities and gives patients an array of rights with respect to that information. At the same time, the Privacy Rule is balanced so that it permits the disclosure of personal health information needed for patient care and other important purposes.

Labs - laboratory tests

Author's note: re: Babs' character, opiate addiction:

I pride myself in explaining thing (the parlance: a teachable moment?), but I guess I got lost in it. I received training in addictions nursing, it is not my specialty. However, I have certification in hospice and palliative care, and that is my specialty and I have worked with the pain team and I nearly every patient I have treated have been on opiates* or narcotics (although as a law enforcement term, I prefer to use opiate). I feel very knowledgeable and comfortable around opiates and addicts and the related issues.

Upcoming chapters again are also going to be dealing with Babs and her struggle with opiate abuse. I have shown Babs in what can be interpreted in more of a bashing light than I have meant to because I am seeing her coming from her own reality, the reality of an opiate addict, which is **one of lies**. More than in other addictions, I believe (in agreement with most exports) that the opiate addiction leads the addict to develop a feeling of superiority, that they have the world figured out, that they don't need to follow the prescribing guidelines for the medications, etc. They will do anything to get them, they are justified, and it spills over into their lives too.

Babs uses this logic else wear – she wants Dick, she feels justified that because she wants him, she can have him; just as she feels better on Percocet, even though she should not be on so much and not have been on it this long, she thinks she knows better, and she will get it somewhere. Now I have her character adding adjuvant medications – a stimulant and an antianxiety med, also not properly prescribed - to make living easier.

In many ways, opiates are safe. Unlike alcohol, you can cold turkey quit opiates. You want to die, are certain you are going to die, in many cases pray for death, but you generally don't die just from stopping. (Alcoholics are the opposite: if you quit and you are an alcoholic, you can easily die or withdrawal symptoms and never realize what is happening to you.)

I guess the take away for the purpose of the story is that Babs isn't herself because of her addiction. Part of the twelve steps in 12 Step programs (including Narcotics Anonymous) is making amends (Step 8 and 9). Not in this chapter necessarily, but Babs is has done the kind of things that she might need to make amends force later.

*To reiterate, for those unfamiliar, opiate drugs, also known as narcotics, although narcotics is a law enforcement term and opiates is a medical term, are ones based on the opium poppy, whether natural or synthesized. They effect the _mu or __**μ**_ receptor of the brain and have both a pain relief and an anxiety reducing effect. They also, for most people, provide euphoria. Examples of this drug class are heroin, oxycodone (which is in Percocet), morphine, fentanyl, codeine.


	73. Chapter 73

I've had time to write! What kind of crazy world is this?

Shortish chapter alert but a good place to stop and yeah, there's (properly credited) lyrics, but not a songfic.

Some Richard/Kori moments so bring the love!

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 73**

.

Kori read the note in her hand again. She was so glad Richard sent it. I would make things so much easier to get through the evening. She scanned it again before she tucked it into her white beaded clutch.

_Star:_

_Hope you're feeling better, so sorry I didn't stay with you. Best Man & all, 'very busy', know I'm not ignoring you. See you later - a dance per chance tonight? Time together tomorrow? Wherever, whenever you want. _

_Love Always, RJG_

The penmanship was terrible, much worse than his normal doctor's scrawl. _It must have really hurt him to write it_, she thought, but she was so glad he too the time to write it.

And then the to die for smiles he sent her from the other side of the table. Now _those_ were nice.

They both knew that they couldn't be overly obvious, but the shared looks and smiles, well, they spoke volumes. Things just might be okay... someday.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard stood up with the other groomsmen tapping their glasses to indicate it was toast time. He had practiced holding his champagne flute in his left hand, but it felt awkward. There was just no way that he could hold it for any length of time in his bandaged right hand. It was hurting from doing something simple as writing Kori that short note. Man, he still had such a long road left in recovery. Not that writing that note wasn't completely worth any amount of pain or discomfort. It was the connection he needed with Kori right then and there. As far as he was concerned right, he had to have it not only get through the evening but to stay sane.

Richard cleared his throat and spoke strongly, not needing a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Dick Grayson, and first I'd like to thank all the people that made this possible. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Beecher along with the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Stone for this wonderful celebration. I also want to thank the woman we all called Grannie and to Mr. and Mrs. Beecher for raising such wonderful people and friends. I also want to thank you, the guests, for coming and I hope you have a great evening as we celebrate the union of this incredible couple. I raise my glass to all of you.

"When Vic Stone asked me to be his Best Man I was, of course, honored to accept. I was also 13 years old. I thought he was crazy. I'm also glad he waited. I think it's much more appropriate that he gets married now. But I must admit, when the Groom is now my boss who also has control over my work schedule, the task of writing a Best Man's speech is a particularly daunting one.

"Eager to observe the tradition of, ahem, gentle character assassination, I started my speech by writing a list of all the wild times from the last fifteen years or so – the women, the parties, the questionable associates, the public gaffes... should I continue? No? I have a question: Victor, where were you, bro? You were always too busy to join me. And it's not going to get any better now you're married, is it?

"Yup, this speech would've been so much easier if you had a past like mine.

"In school, in spite of our close friendship, Vic and I always were always seemed to be locked in competition, whether in the class room and on the sports field. In college, we were finally apart, but there was just a bridge and the Jersey turnpike between us. Man, this is starting to sound like lyrics to a Springsteen song...

"Then there was med school, internship, residency, fellowship - well, let's just stop the comparison there – Victor was a phenom. And when we got to Lincoln, I'm the first to admit I rode his coattails all the way."

"No wonder my back always hurt!" Victor shouted out.

"And then he became Department Head and the place never ran better. But somehow, Vic started turning into everyone's big brother. It was so, so... hysterical, uh, I mean sad. It seemed like all our friends always had a girlfriend or a, a, 'date' but poor Vic not so much. He was our esteemed designated driver, designated person to listen to all your woes, designated person to vomit on... you get the picture, and it wasn't pretty, trust me.

"That all changed one fateful day when a new head nurse came into work at the ER, Ms. Karen Beecher. She knew how the department should run from a nursing standpoint, business standpoint, all the standpoints. However, given her predecessor, Vic had been doing the head nurse job too – and man that little white cap and white TED stockings looked hot on him!

"Well let's just say that Karen did not like the fact that Vic assumed that her job was still part of his job. Her very first words to him were, and I quote: 'There's not a man alive who can tell me what to do!' Sparks literally flew to the point she's called him 'Sparky' ever since. So they got past that first encounter, fairly quickly I might add, and they have been together ever since. Vic's never had his eyes on anyone else and Karen appears to have just given up and settled.

"When I sat down to work on this speech earlier this week, I asked Vic what he was looking for in marriage. He answered immediately, beaming from ear to ear: 'Love, happiness and eventually a family.' When I asked Karen the same question, she replied, 'a toaster!'

"In all seriousness, in my life I've seen only two other couples that were made for each other the way Vic and Karen are, it's so rare and you're so blessed. No one in this room doubts that your love is special and that you'll make it. You are an inspiration and will make any cynic believe in love and marriage.

"Marriage is not about finding a person you can live with, it's about finding the person you can't live without. Victor has found that person.

"So before I take my seat, I want propose a toast: to the _bridesmaids_ – no, well, yes, but also here's to a lifetime of happiness and love and laughter for Victor and Karen!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was a mix of emotions during the speech but laughed along and clapped at all the appropriate places. After the clapping and cheering had ended at the end of the speech Rachael turned to her and said, "Are you holding up all right?"

"I feel so much better since getting IV fluids, yes-"

"No Kori," Rachael interrupted, "I can feel the emotions wafting off of you."

"Oh," Kori looked down at the note, "I am just confused about things with Richard."

"Don't read too much into his speech. If you think about it, it's nothing new."

"Oh, I know."

"Let's just concentrate on getting you through tonight physically and emotionally. Plus there's sure to be more toasts to listen to."

TtTtTtTtTt

Once dinner was over, Vic and Karen were called for their First Dance. They had chosen 'It Had to Be You'. It seemed particularly apropos.

_It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found  
The somebody who could make me be true  
Could make me be blue or even be glad  
Just to be sad just thinking of you  
Some others I've seen might never be mean  
Might never be cross or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
For nobody else gave me the thrill  
With all your faults I love you still  
It had to be you  
It had to be you  
It had to be you_

It was a surprise to Karen. She couldn't stop laughing about the line 'try to be boss'.

The band segued into Bridal Party dance song, 'Because You Loved Me', and the bridal party got up and joined the bride and groom on the dance floor.

Tara danced with Dick, as was tradition, given they were Best Man and the Maid of Honor. "How are you holding up, Dick?"

"Oh, fine Tara, the hand hurts but-"

"Not what I mean and you know it. About Kori-"

"Tara, I don't want to talk about it here," he said quietly, as he turned her to check out who was on the floor. It was still just the bridal party. He caught a glimpse of Kori dancing with Vic's cousin Virgil and he was happy to noted that she held the same formal stance as she danced with him as she did with Dick when they had first danced in public. Not that he expected anything different.

"Stop staring, Dick." Tara said playfully. "I'm sure you ask her to dance with you soon."

"You're right, and I don't want to give people too much to talk about."

"Subtle - that note passing," Tara mocked.

Dick chuckled and actually blushed. "Vic's idea."

"What'd say?"

"Aren't you nosy tonight, Nurse Markov? You can ask Kori."

The song changed to 'Faithfully', and Dick tried to block out the lyrics. He was torn; no one else had switched partners within the bridal party, the guests hadn't been invited up yet. He danced stiffly with Tara.

"Dick?"

"I'm such a dick."

"What?"

"I don't think I'll ever fix things with Kori."

"You haven't even tried yet Dick, have you?"

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind_

Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road

_Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh Girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully _

The band leader invited the guests to the dance floor.

"Excuse me, Tara. Thank you for the dance."

"Thanks Dick. Off to find Kor..." Tara never finished her question; Dick had just walked away. She hoped he was going to find Kori; he walked off the dance floor instead.

_Circus life_  
_Under the big top world_  
_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time_  
_Always another show_  
_Wondering where I am lost without you_  
_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_  
_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_  
_I get the joy of rediscovering you_  
_Oh girl_  
_You stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

Kori saw Dick leave the dance floor. She recognized his body language. He was upset with himself, or perhaps in pain. Could the lyrics really have bothered him? Listening to the lyrics, that was a girl thing, wasn't it?

Kori could see Xavier approaching out of the corner of her eye and decided just to make a break for it, as it were, and follow Dick. No one attempted to stop her.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was trotting in her heels by the time she caught up to Dick in a back corridor by the hotel restaurant's kitchen.

"Richard?"

Richard's shoulder's slumped further and he turned to face her; before he could say anything she gave him a huge hug.

Richard did his best to hold back tears as he hugged her back tightly.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I can't believe what I did to us. I got you back, Star, and I threw it away. Please forgive me."

"Sh, Richard it is the all right. Everything will do the working out."

"But can you forgive me?"

Kori sighed and pulled back to look at him. "Richard, it is not hard for me to forgive you, I love you and I always will, but we should not have this discussion now."

"But-"

"Please. We must rejoin our friends' wedding. It is truly lovely, is it not? Oh, and thank you so much for the note."

"You're welcome. What did you think of my speech?"

Sadness washed over Kori's face. "I, uh... there were parts that were quite humorous," she said diplomatically.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I have no right-"

"Yes you do, or at least I want you to have the right to."

"We really should get back, Richard."

"Before we go - one more thing about the speech. When I spoke about only knowing one or two other couples that were meant for each other – did you know who I meant?"

"I assume your parents."

"They are one. And we are the other." He put a hand on each of her shoulders for emphasis. "I messed up, let me fix it, please Kori."

"Oh Richard, I think that we are made for each other is well, but please, let's have this discussion later. There's so much to go over and we are sure to be the missed by now. Is Barbara not your date?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck, "Well she is, as a friend, but she knows how I feel about you, about getting back toge-"

"Again, Richard please, no more talking. We can not make such a decision in moments here while hiding away from 250 people that I am certain are now doing the noticing we are gone. We will meet tomorrow, I promise."

"But what about tonight?"

"We shall share a few dances no doubt, and we shall enjoy our friends, but you have a commitment to Barbara, and I am going to be the just fine unescorted."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought her."

"Do not be, Richard. Nothing is more damaged between us than it would have been otherwise. Let us try to do the sneaking back in and have the good time tonight, shall we?"

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review! Again, some Richard/Kori moments so please bring with the love!

No promises, but I hope to post again soon - there's more wedding fun to be had!

A/N: I am WELL aware that nurses no longer wear Nursing Caps. The studies that determined that they carried germs and put nurses and patients at risk were first done at my school and the hospital I trained in; we were the first school to do away with caps. However, wearing supportive hose like TEDS is an excellent idea.

Song Info:

_'It Had to Be You'_, written by Isham Jones with lyrics by Gus Kahn, and believe it or not, published in 1924. Probably most often heard recently as recorded by Harry Connick, Jr.

_'Because You Loved Me'_, written by Diane Warren and best known as performed by Celine Dion.

_'Faithfully'_, music composed by Neal Schon and lyrics written by Jonathan Cain of the band Journey. Performed by Steve Perry with Journey.


	74. Chapter 74

Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter.

My heart goes out to all the victims of Hurricane Irene. For us, it proved to be a nuisance event in my direct vicinity, but for so many others, it's been horrible. I'm so sorry if you were effected.

Short chapter alert. It's a good stopping place. More to come soon. (School starts this week = more time)

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on. I do, however, own the plot.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 74**

.

Kori ducked into the bathroom to check her makeup after spending time with Richard in the hallway behind the reception. He was intercepted first by Rachael, who managed to hold Babs at bay with a glare.

"What did you do?" Rachael hissed in a whispered tone.

"Nothing. Kori followed me out of the hall, not vice versa."

Rachael gave him a look.

"Really. She's fine. We talked, nothing bad happened."

"Where is she?"

"In the Ladies Room."

"If you upset her... you know I'm a White Witch..."

"Which means you use your powers benevolently-"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean everyone benefits, _Dick_."

TtTtTtTtTt

Babs closed the distance between her and Dick. She swallowed her frustration, knowing full well that Dick had been with Kori, but then again, she was trying to bend over backwards, to be as reasonable, as nice as possible.

"Hi."

"Hey." Dick stiffened and then realized the propriety of the situation: Babs was his date, so he gave her a smile, and kissed her on the cheek, "Dance with me?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

TtTtTtTtTt

Rachael went into the ladies room. One of the stall door was closed. "Kori, are you okay?"

"I will be out in a moment, Rachael." Kori couldn't cover up the fact that she was vomiting again, as she wretched for the fourth time into the commode.

"I'm here Kori, take your time."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hey Dick, have you seen Kori? She owes me a dance." Xavier said as he met up with Dick and Babs after the two had danced together for a while at the bar. Babs smiled politely.

"Not for recently Xavier, no," Dick replied evenly.

"Xavier, I'm free to dance," Babs said.

Xavier cocked a brow at her, "I'd enjoy that."

Gar walked up to Dick, feeling compassion along with the usual amusement he felt when Dick was in one of his 'woman trouble' situations.

"How are you holding up, Dick?"

"Next question, okay Gar?"

"That bad?

"I messed up, but we all knew that, right?"

"Well yeah."

Wally and Roy walked up, and Roy spoke. "Can anyone join this shindig?"

"Hey Wally, Roy"

"Dick's just admitting he fucked up."

"Thanks Gar."

"Admitting it is the first step." Roy said. Dick gave him a meaningful look. "Just sayin'"

"What are you going to do about it?" Wally asked.

"Get her back."

"Kori right?"

"Wally, are you that clueless?"

"I'm just double checking. I don't always get stuff. I'm fast but I'm not always-"

"Sharp?"

"Bright?"

"With it?"

"Thanks guys, with friends like you, who needs-"

"Door knobs?"

"Turnips?"

"Trench coats?"

Dick laughed. "You're making me miss the ER guys."

"When are you back, boss? Not that I want the-"

"Abuse?"

"Butt whooping?

"Quit it!"

"It'll be a while. How my hand is going is my second least favorite subject. Things have been rough, guys."

"And moping around has done wonders for you."

"Thanks, Gar."

"You should have called us." Wally said sincerely.

"I know, I know." Dick said as he took a long pull from his drink.

"Come on guys, let's get back to the party." Roy suggested.

"Sounds good." Dick replied.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Stop doing the fussing."

Rachael rolled her eyes. "That's Gar's job. The last thing I do is fuss, but you need to make it through the evening."

"Fussing makes nerves worse."

"I'm a good fusser." Tara announced as she walked into the bathroom. Kori was doing the final touches of putting herself back together.

"Is fusser even a word, Tara." Rachael half growled.

"I thought we had a truce, Rachael."

"We do. Sorry, I'm projecting." Rachael gave a week smile to her blonde coworker.

"What did Dick do now?"

"The usual, he-"

"Stop it you two! Stop the fussing and the not-trucing and the projecting!"

"Sorry Kori," Rachael said.

"We owe Karen and Victor our best behavior and a good time, uh-" Kori burst into giggles.

Tara laughed, "You meant that it would be best if we enjoyed ourselves."

"Exactly."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori walked back to the table with Rachael and Tara and met up with Dr. Red.

"Xavier."

"Have you been avoiding me, Princess."

Kori stiffened.

"Sorry Kori, I meant it as an endearment, perhaps-"

"Try Kori." She said as sweetly as she could muster. She glanced over at Dick and Babs, slow dancing.

"Would you care to dance?" She asked him.

"I would be honored to dance with such a lovely lady."

Kori took her normal open stance, but Xavier had seen her before, and knew better than to make her feel uncomfortable. His plan was now to turn on the charm, but they were briefly distracted when Babs laughed rather loudly, sharing a joke with Dick as they danced.

"They seem happy." Xavier muttered.

"Hmm."

"She hurt me, you know," Xavier exaggerated.

"I did not realize. I am sorry you are feeling that pain."

"Well, I guess if anyone would understand..."

"I would not presume any two relationships are equal, nor the loss of them," Kori's tone was gentle. "But it has been a loss." She was hardly going to quantify it for him.

"I feel played. I really thought Barbara cared about me. But she only ever wanted Di-"

Kori halted and looked at him seriously. "Xavier, perhaps we should not have this discussion. At least not here."

"You're right. My apologies."

Xavier pushed against Kori, pushing off his right leg strongly, using his lead to reestablish the movement of their dance; she had to step back, or fall on her backside. Her eyes flashed surprise, but fell into step obediently.

Oh, he liked the control.

TtTtTtTtTt

Xavier was smart. He was not reluctant to have others cut in while he danced with Kori, but one person he did not cut in on was whoever Dick Grayson was dancing with. The strategy paid off. Men were flocking to Kori, and Xavier would find her again every four or five dances to 'check' on her, while Dick was in the opposite situation: women were fairly brazen when asking him to dance.

Time was ticking away and Kori and Dick hadn't danced yet. But the night wasn't over yet either.

It was time to cut the wedding cake and the servers offered champagne and coffee to the guests. Kori's stomach was very queasy in spite of additional medication she was given, and she had asked for some ginger ale. This did not go unnoticed by her impromptu date Xavier, again at her side, nor Richard, who had been able to observe her as the guests gathered for the cake cutting.

TtTtTtTtTt

In spite of the catcalls and the general harassment, Vic and Karen shared the cake without smashing it into each other's faces. Wally and Roy on the other hand, were not so well behaved.

Kori picked up her piece and brought it back to her seat, but decided she couldn't stomach the sweetness and wrapped in up in a napkin and put it in her purse.

"Putting it under your pillow tonight?"

"Hmm, oh yes, I have heard of that tradition. No. I am just doing the saving of it for later, Barbara."

"Oh, just wondering. Good to see you Kori, pleasant dreams."

"Nice to see you too, Barbara."

TtTtTtTtTt

When the band leader announced it was bouquet and garter time, Kori wasn't feeling up for it, but she could hardly not go; she was a member of the wedding party after all. She usually loved this part of weddings, not that she ever really 'tried' for the bouquet. The garter part made her uneasy, but she'd never caught a bouquet to find out what that would be like. She was surprised that Vic and Karen were planning on doing it, especially at their ages.

And Karen was making a huge production out of it.

"All right ladies, get ready... Oh wait, I changed my mind. Cut the music, cut the music. My dear friend Rachael Roth just got engaged and was kind enough to keep it quiet so as to not steal my thunder. That was so, so nice. Come on up here, Dr. Roth!"

Rachael walked over to Karen, blushing, ducking her head, unused to the attention. Karen handed the bouquet to Rachael.

"Tag, you're it. Get up here Mr. Garfield Logan and dance with her your bride-to-be!"

Everyone cheered for the embarrassed Rachael and the hyped up Gar as they danced, and soon everyone joined in.

But this time, Richard was not going to be denied. Seizing the opportunity, he went over to Kori and snatched her hand and lead her to the floor. Plesantly surprised, she did not resist. Dick held her close, closer than he knew she liked to in public but she relaxed against him, giving him all the permission he needed.

After a short time after they began to dance slow to _Wonderful Tonight,_ when Richard knew she was comfortable in his arms, he whispered into her ear, "It should have been us tonight, Star."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

White Witch: A white witch generally performs magic only upon request and also the acts are strictly benevolent. White Witchcraft, because it is beneficial, is often tolerated in cultures that reject all Wicca, Neopagans, Witchcraft, etc. (We you believe me if I told you that I know White Witches from the tawny Philadelphia Main Line?)

The tradition of placing a piece of the wedding or brides cake goes back centuries. Single persons (usually girls/women) place the cake under their pillow and it is supposed to lead to "dreams of their future spouse" (and mooshed cake). I remember my Grandmother bringing my sisters and me cake home from a wedding when we were quite young. That was the first I'd heard of it.

___Wonderful Tonight_ was written by _Eric Clapton and released on the 1977 album ____Slowhand_. (As I am quoted as saying: 1977 – The best year for music ever.


	75. Chapter 75

Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter.

Now I know most of you have been too wrapped up in Kry's Promise and are already on angst overload, but I did post my own angst-fest in-universe based one-shot Heroes Day a few days back. If you haven't already, please take a look.

GREAT NEWS! Boomerang is starting with _TEEN TITANS_ reruns again on Monday, September 5, 2011 (at least here in the States) at 10:30 PM Eastern, it's usual slot! My letter campaign of one worked! Go me! (Now least just bring back _Justice League Unlimited_, okay? Hell, even _Super Friends_. Okay, maybe not... but there are about 12 years of those in a bunch of different form and form. Yes, I know. I _know_.

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on. I do, however, own the plot.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 75**

**.**

"_It should have been us tonight, Star."_

Kori sighed and dropped her forehead on his shoulder, "Oh Richard-"

He pulled her a bit tighter, but not too tight. He couldn't scare her aware, not now. "Shh, I know, I said we'd talk tomorrow. I didn't mean to say anything tonight."

Kori lifted her forehead, regaining her composure, "I offer apology, I did not mean to do the crumpling, and that must not have looked right-"

Richard leaned back quickly, "Star, really, it's okay, well more than... you _can_ be close to me-"

"But we are in public and you are here with Barbara-"

"As a friend, yes I am. But if you feel uncomfortable..."

"No," Kori smiled and blushed, "I really enjoy the dancing with you, being in your presence once more."

"I'm glad." He loved those little speech pattern errors. God he missed her. What had he been thinking back all those weeks ago?

He touched her cheek, searching her face, wondering if he pressed her about '_it should have been us_' would she agree? And would it be about being engaged or being married?

In that moment, he would have loved for it to be_ their wedding_.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard noticed Barbara stalking up to them from the corner of his eye and turned Kori so he could face Babs. How could he ward Barbara off? He did not want this moment with Kori to end.

TtTtTtTtTt

Xavier was amused by Dick and Kori's dance, although he wasn't entirely sure why. There was something unusual about the dynamic. Well, that was his read. He saw Barbara heading over to 'reclaim' Dick and he rolled his eyes and decided to intervene.

"Barbara-"

She pulled up short, "Xavier?"

"May I have this dance?"

Her eyes flashed in anger, looked back between the couple and then X again. "Fine."

TtTtTtTtTt

Xavier weaved his way through the crowd and away from Dick and Kori, leading Babs expertly.

"You are a lovely dancer, Babs."

"Cut the crap, X."

"Charming my dear as always, but really you are a wonderful dancing partner." Xavier's tone was sincere.

Barbara sighed. "Sorry. Thank you. I wish I got a chance to dance more. You aren't half bad yourself."

"We should have danced more when we were going out."

Babs snorted.

"Thanks, Barbara darling"

"Sorry Xavier, I never know with you if you're sincere or it's an angle."

He chuckled. "You do have a valid point there, Barbara."

"Like now. Why did you stop me from going over to Richard? You could have had another go at Kori?"

Xavier did a mock wince. "Now Babs, from what I've been observing tonight, they are going to do fine on their own confusing themselves. Here, let me turn you so you can see what's happening between them. Let's let them get into things a little further and then we can see if this is a good venue to pull them apart."

"But things were going so well with Dick tonight, and I don't want anything to ruin that."

"I'm glad things were going well. And remember where we are, and who's here. All the ER staff. All Dick and _Kori's_ coworkers. Might not be the best place. But don't try so hard, play the understanding and unconditionally supportive longtime friend. Trust me."

Xavier looked over at the other couple, Kori slumping a bit against Dick more out of emotion and physical weakness than out of anything else. He spun Babs so she could look, "See? Kori's so fragile, Dick's somewhat better, not much. We can work with that."

"Hmm, I see."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

TtTtTtTtTt

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

"Star?"

"Sorry, I am still so very tired, Richard. I do not wish to, but I best call it a night."

"All right. Let me let Barbara know I'll be right back so I can see you to your room."

"Richard, I-"

"Kori, please. _Please_."

"You are right. That would be helpful. I shall say some of the goodnights and get my things. I shall do the meeting of you at the head table."

TtTtTtTtTt

After telling a suspiciously understanding Barbara where he was going, with a promise of a speedy return, Dick went to meet up with Kori. He was briefly sidetracked by the newly engaged Rachael and Gar, the distaff partner promising to reign all sorts of fury down on Dick if he acted like anything other than a gentleman toward Kori as he saw her to her room.

He retorted he would hardly forgive himself either.

"On second thought, why don't we at least walk you over to the table so we can say good night to Kori."

"Good idea, Gar."

The three walked over to the head table in silence, Dick a bit concerned that Rachael and Gar might change their minds and interfere, preferring to make sure that Kori made it to her room in one piece themselves.

"Oh, Rachael, Gar, congratulations, I am so very happy for you. You do the hiding of a secret very well! Although it must have been much more difficult for Gar; Rachael is very the low key." Kori was sincere, but her hugs were far less enthusiastic than ever before and her voice was soft, not reflecting the joy she surely felt.

"That's right. Now I get to howl at the moon, I'm getting married!"

"'Howl at the moon'? Is that a tradition? Yes?"

Dick chuckled and absently kissed Kori's temple before he stopped himself. Gar and Rachael's eyes went wide, but Kori didn't seem to mind. Maybe the estranged couple would fall back into their relationship easily again. "No, it's just Gar being Gar-"

"I'm an animal!"

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Fortunately, or unfortunately, that's my cue."

Kori knitted her brow a bit. Gar was unusual, but he was happy, and the dynamic between the couple worked for them.

Rachael gave Kori an uncharacteristic second hug. "Kori, I don't care about tonight – and either does the 'animal' here – if you need me, call."

"Thank you, Rachael, but it is a most romantic night, I will not disturb you-"

"Kori, it's no problem-"

"Thank you, Gar, but I cannot intrude."

"I'm here too guys, you can call me, Kori."

"But what about Barbara?" Rachael asked with an arched brow.

Now was the time for a 'back off' glare. Did everyone have to keep bringing it up? "Barbara came with me as a friend and she brought her own car and is going home shortly _without me_. I'm staying here at the hotel tonight, so Kori can call me if she needs to."

Kori tried not to wince. She was feeling weak, but didn't like the idea of appearing so, and had obviously shown that she was. "Thank you all, but I believe that I only need the sleep, so goodnight everyone." She gave anemic hugs to Gar and Rachael, who turned to go.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori turned and headed out the door, Richard in her wake. She was almost a zombie, shuffling along in her heels until they made it to the large bank of the hotel's elevators.

Kori was silent and other than fidgeting with her fingers, barely moved. Richard thought he saw her sway just a bit.

"Baby, can you make it all right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Should I carry you?"

"_Ne'un rutha!_"

"Of course you're not weak, Koriand'r, you're the strongest woman I know."

"My apologies, I am tired, I do not mean to do the snapping at you. I feel so warn out, and the sleepy... it is a rather peculiar feeling, I do not recall ever feeling this way before."

Finally an elevator car arrived at one of the closer banks. They stepped into it and Kori used her keycard to access the penthouse floor. Once they reached the top floor, they stepped off and Richard placed his hand on Kori's back and they walked to her room.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kori, are you going to be all right tonight?"

"I believe so. I am just the tired, I believe. Oh X'hal, I cannot do the talking... I believe..." She added with a smile.

He smiled, but he wasn't convinced. "Can I stay with you, I mean, I can wait here, at least until you're asleep."

Her eyes grew wide.

He placed his hands out, gesturing that wasn't what he meant. "No, I mean, in case you need me. I mean, you trust me, still, don't you?"

"With my life, of course." She chewed her bottom lip. "I shall change. I will be right back."

Kori was unsteady and Richard had to help her stay standing. He moved in front of her, a hand placed on each shoulder, "Kori, it's fatigue, or jet lag, or a bit of dehydration, or you're coming down with something or perhaps a combination, but you can't be alone."

Kori's shoulder's slumped. "You are correct..."

Richard blinked. He had expected some sort of argument. "Oh. Can I... umm... can I stay? I mean, I can call someone for you of course, but really we should leave Rachael and Gar along-"

"And Tara seems to have done the meeting of someone, although she would not mind, I do not wish to look _rutha_... not even in front of you, perhaps it is worse to be _rutha_ in front of you..." her head lulled back a bit.

He understood what she meant; she especially didn't want to look weak in front of Richard as a potential mate. It was cultural, and while he was sure they were passed that, given that they had been estranged, it was nice she was thinking that way again.

"Star, I'll stay. I'll never think of you as _rutha, _I assure you. Let's lay you back for now, okay?"

"Thank you, Richard."

"Did you have much alcohol?"

"Oh, X'hal no! I would not drink, not in my condition! I mean, a sip of champagne to keep up appearances, but no, that was it."

Richard head shot up at that remark, only to find Kori already drifting off to sleep, her eyes in that odd one-quarter open state, looking almost...

He considered her and tried to put it out of his mind. She was just tired, that's all, he misheard her. She said she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be. Could she?

TtTtTtTtTt

After a quick text to Babs, that was followed up by – not surprisingly – an incoming call from her, Richard planned to spend the night, or at least until Kori insisted that he go back to his room making sure she was okay. He was surprised that his ring tone and conversation with Babs hadn't even caused her to stir. Beyond taking off Kori's heels and rolling Kori onto her left side and covering her with a blanket, he didn't do anything else, not wanting to disturb her. Not that anything seemed like it would.

Richard considered sitting in the chair and trying to stay awake to see if she needed anything. He knew he'd just sleep in the chair, he'd gotten so little sleep the night before and the day had been so long. Kori certainly wouldn't mind, the bed was huge, much larger than even a king size bed and if he'd lay on the other side, and laying on the bed, he'd surely waken the minute she needed him.

Taking off his cumberbund, shoes and tie, he got on top of the bed on the other side, and faced the sleeping young woman, concerned for her health but at the same time thrilled to be there no matter what the circumstances.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori woke up at 3:20 AM, which she noted on the clock on the hotel's beside table. She was thirsty. She saw a bottle of water there, along with a glass of water, which she emptied in two gulp. Mistake. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood and began to run to the bathroom, making it to the toilet to vomit up much of what little she'd eaten that evening.

She then remembered that Richard was there, and wondered if he had heard her get up. No, he would have been on her heels the moment she moved in the bed. Maybe he was asleep. Good. Quickly she flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth and then changed out of her bridesmaids gown and putting on a tank and short pajama set. Suddenly feeling colder than she wondered if she should – maybe the a/c was on too high, that was fun to do on hot days in hotels – she put on one of the hotel's terry robes on over the pajamas.

TtTtTtTtTt

Still thirsty, but feeling better, she tipped-toed back to the bed, and stopped to look at Richard. The floor lamp he'd left on over by the window gave some light by the bed, and she couldn't help but look at his handsome features as he was stretched out on the bed.

Kori barely had the strength to open the water bottle which concerned her – she never had difficulty with even the most stubborn peanut butter or pickle jars, let alone twist tops. She knew as a practitioner that from the shaking and some muscle cramping she was experiencing as well as the thirst that she still had some degree of electrolyte imbalance and dehydration. She took sips of water slowly this time, the tepid water was more tolerable and after taking in about three ounces, she settled in under the covers, and quickly fell back asleep.

TtTtTtTtTt

When Richard woke up at 8:35 AM, he wasn't sure if he should stay or if he should just leave a note for Kori and go back to his own room. He had slept straight through the night, but his dreams haunted him. He was certainly relieved that he was with Kori. After the dreams he'd had, he was relieved that she existed at all. His mind tortured him, telling him that she was all in his imagination: that she had never come back into his life at all.

Richard got up to use the bathroom, shaken by the string of dreams that had rewritten the reality. It had portrayed over and over that they had _never_ had a solid relationship, that they never would work, that because she was Tamaranian and he was American, there was no way that it could work.

Of course he knew the truth in his rational mind, that they had a wonderful relationship and that they could easily could again. He messed it up. _Why did I have to be such a dumbass? And that word is far too kind_...

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori woke up with a start, looking over to where Richard had been on top of the covers, wondering why he had left without saying goodbye. She was so relieved when she heard him moving around as he walked from the bathroom.

"Good morrow, Richard," Kori said with a blush.

"Good morning, Kori." He smiled warmly. "I'm sorry I woke you. I hadn't meant to."

"You did not, I assure you."

"How did you sleep? Are you feeling any better this morning?"

"I was up once but that's all."

"I can tell, I didn't change your clothes," Dick said with a bit of blush when he thought about doing just that.

"I got something to drink." She paused, and decided to leave out the part about vomiting. "Otherwise, I slept well I believe. Did you?"

_No._ "Okay I guess."

"What happened?"

"Oh... some bad dreams, nothing important. I'm concerned about you. Do you want to get some more sleep or do you want to go get some breakfast?"

Kori wanted to keep Richard with her. Even though she would at least be going back to the Manor before resettling at the Embassy at some point later that week, for now nothing was in place as far as security, so she would be there. Still, she wanted to talk to Richard at the hotel, on neutral territory.

"Would you mind if we just had breakfast here in the room?"

_Mind, actually I_...

"Richard?"

"I think that's a great idea."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard got some more water as they waited for breakfast to come up. Kori was beginning to feel lightheaded, a rushing noise alternating with a buzzing in her ears. She felt flush – maybe it was just being alone with Richard after all these weeks – but deep down she knew that she was not 100%. Or even 50%.

Still, it was a chance to talk, and after all this time, some things couldn't wait. But where do you start this kind of conversation.

"Richard, should we begin the talking?"

"About us? Of course, Kori. What's on your mind?"

Kori was caught: profess your undying love and throw caution to the wind, risking pain and permanent rejection; or, hedge a bit, let him be able to let her down easy, or, hopefully not. Kori went with the latter.

"Richard, do... do you think that we are just the too young, or the too immature? I mean, perhaps we are just not ready for the commitment that we were trying to make to each other. I did the pushing for it because of not doing the giving of the up..." Kori had not meant it to come out like that.

Richard looked surprised and heartbroken. "What are you saying, Kori?"

"I should have let you make love to me. Then we would not find ourselves in this predicament."

Richard sighed and looked away. "So you left my mother's ring."

"No, no of course not!" Kori paused, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Wait – Richard, did you not get my letters?"

"No."

"I wrote you every day. I called your cell of phone. And once I realized the ring was not with me-"

"Once you realized it? Didn't you realize that you were missing my Promise Ring right away. And how could you leave it anyway?"

Kori teared up. "I did the taking for granted it was still on! It was already a part of me Richard! I crumbled, I was in agony when I realized it was not there! I was telling my friend Donna all about you and our love and how you had given it to me-"

"Oh, Kori," he said with softness, then his face hardened and his tone sharp, "But you had left it on the sink!" Richard got up and started to pace.

"I was still the out of it when I left that night for Paradise Island. The damn dissociative disorder-"

Richard stopped up short and spun and gaped at her. "What? What are you talking about? Kori, you have a dissociative disorder?"

"Yes, ever since the bombing... it happens quite rarely, but when something terrible happens."

"I saw you have the panic attack during that terrible thunder storm while we were down at Devon, I mean it makes sense with the bombings but... you never told _me_!"

"I guess I did not. Nor should I use it as an excuse for anything. I was the upset. I left your mother's ring, again I was so used to having it on but took it off to do the washing of my hair, so when I went to show it to my friend Donna, it was only then I realized that it was missing-"

"Wait, wait, so first, you didn't leave it because you were breaking up with me?"

"Of course not! And without an explanation, that would be the cruel, Richard! That ring, that promise means so much to me!"

"That's a relief, Star." Richard stood up and started pacing again. "And wait – tell me about the dissociative disorder."

"Oh, no one told you, surely Vic or Karen would have, or Xavier, he saw the most-"

Again Richard stopped to face Kori. "What? Xavier? How does he know something like that about you that I don't?"

Kori started to tear up, this was not how she pictured that they'd talk over things. "Uh, he was there... that night-"

"Where?" Dick demanded, ignoring the tears, letting his jealousy get the better of him.

Kori stared at Richard and saw a coldness that she hadn't expected. She channeled her sadness into anger and stood up and approached him, standing close. "Richard, stop being the angry and likely the jealous! Do you wish to know when Xavier found out? When Karen and Vic did as well? When perhaps others would have had Xavier not taken me to Vic's office?"

"Vic's office? The ER?" Richard thought for a moment, when were they all there. No, not then, but then again, when else- "God, Kori, you saw us. You were so upset when you saw me with Barbara that you went into a dissociative state? Sweetheart... God, what did I do to you?"

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

The next chapter is started and I do hope to post soon!


	76. Chapter 76

For those thinking I'm heading in a certain direction with Kori's illness and thought you'd have an edge due to knowing my clinical background, you're likely going to be wrong.

I wrote this and half the next chapter about a week or so ago. Sorry it took me so long to post. It's been a difficult week.

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on. I do, however, own the plot.

New Characters:

Dr. Leonid Kovar (Red Star) – ER Attending Physician, new to ER (usually there's new staff in July which is also when all the new interns and residents come. In my story it's late summer, early fall. See below for further editorial on going to the hospital in July, August and September.)

Definition: Hyperemesis Gravidarum (HG): HG is a severe and intractable form of nausea and vomiting of pregnancy. It is a diagnosis of exclusion (that is, after other illnesses and causes have been ruled out.) While nausea and vomiting occur in the majority of all pregnancies at some point, HG is an extreme form. HG generally leads to weight loss, nutritional deficiencies, fluid imbalances, abnormal electrolyte levels and an acid-base imbalance. In its most severe cases, it leads to significant weight loss that impacts the embryo/fetus negatively and can even lead to pregnancy loss. It is life threatening to the mother as well, with potential complications of acute renal failure, cardiac arrhythmias, seizures and death. The incidence of HG among pregnant women is up to 2%. (BTW, for shits and giggles, I checked what Wikipedia had on HG; it was a particularly poor entry. I've said it before, I'll say it again, don't get your science from Wiki)

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 76**

**.**

"_Sweetheart... God, what did I do to you?"_

_._

"You did the breaking of my heart..." Kori said as she closed her eyes and turned her back to Richard.

Richard reached out to touch Kori, wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms but he couldn't. He couldn't bare the idea that she might reject him. He knew she might have more to say and he didn't want to distract her. He also knew Kori had seen him with Barbara in the ER, but what actual damage had he done to her psyche?

"It was not the kiss itself. I am not that naïve-"

"Naive, no Kori, of course not... Do you think there was an ongoing affair?"

She ignored his question. "Nor am I as naïve as I was even those two months ago. I did not offer you the appropriate level of sexual intimacy that is expected between couples. I understand that you had needed the more. You told me as much-"

"Kori, I-"

Kori put up her hand to stop him but did not turn around, "Do not interrupt, Dick. I am explaining my mental state that day. If you were, if you still are only having sexual relations with Barbara, it might have not been as damaging, but it was the intimacy I saw, the closeness you and Barbara shared when you were injured... _that_ is what was painful. The last thing I remember concretely was Barbara coming up to me in the hallway of the ER explaining that she was there to take care of you because you said I was... that you told her I was the 'too sleepy' to be there for you."

She choked back a sob, turned back looking at him briefly and then, taking an unsteady step and sitting on the bed, her eyes dropped to the floor as she started speaking again. "Not only was there another woman in your life that you were so close to as to have them assist you during an emergency that you felt no need to call me, but if I had some sort of rival, how could you have told her that I was too tired to be there for you? You are American but you know my culture. We spoke of marriage, we were only putting off our formal engagement because of Barbara's need for treatment for her addiction– something ironically enough I refused to see as so many others do _as a weakness_, and within hours you allowed her to view _me_ as _rutha_? I do not understand. Why would you chose a weak mate?"

"Kori, no, I-"

There was a knock on the door. "Room service."

"I'll be in the bathroom, I do not feel well."

TtTtTtTtTt

After the bellhop set up breakfast, Dick tipped him absently and sent him on his way and Dick waited for Kori.

Kori wasn't certain why she was feeling so much worse all of a sudden. Maybe it was nerves or her profound sadness as well as confusion over the situation. Getting the truth out was hard although she berated herself on harping on things that really weren't at the heart of the matter between the two of them. Why was she concerned about her appearance to Barbara? Did the rivalry really matter? They finally got a chance to talk and they didn't straighten things out about Richard's mother's ring, or Kori's letters, or if either of them had even meant for them to actually break up.

Yes, she was feeling better about really expressing herself, but it seemed the more she wanted to speak up about being strong and independent, the weaker she felt. Was she coming down with something, or was it the whole situation? She wasn't thinking clearly, she just was feeling so physically and emotionally compromised, she was beginning to understand that, she'd have to mention it to Richard when she got out of the bathroom. The last thing she wanted to deal with was more GI upset, but her body definitely wasn't cooperating.

At this point, was she sick and that was why she was emotional, or was she emotional and that's why she felt so sick?

Vomiting much of the day before including in front of Richard was bad enough and she was wondering about why she was so crampy. Was it gas? Menstrual cramps? The timing was odd for that... It didn't really feel like she was getting diarrhea, it felt more generalized, that is she was feeling it all over her abdomen, than that. Anyway, if that were the case, after all that vomiting, was there anything left in her system to poop out?

TtTtTtTtTt

After about ten or twelve minutes, Richard was getting concerned, but didn't want to pressure Kori. Maybe she needed more time to think. She wasn't feeling well, that was obvious. Also, they hadn't had too many arguments but she wasn't one to just hide from one. But maybe this time she was, but given the topic, that seemed counter-intuitive. And why was she was so overly sensitive about appearing weak, appearing _rutha? _He wasn't sure why she was so worried about it. Also, if it was her intention to get back together, there were so many other things to worry about. Maybe she was testing the water,just being cautious.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori knew she really should have been listening to her body more; she definitely concluded it was whatever illness she had that was making her emotional. GI upset, cramps from gas, definitely that. _How embarrassing_. But it was more than that too... some referred pain. She was quite uncomfortable. She needed to discuss it with Richard, she was very concerned she was getting sicker. That telltale 'feeling of dread' they have you ask your patients about: it often heralds in terrible things.

_Should I mention any of this? _ _But Richard's my... or was my... at least he is my friend and a doctor, but... still... _

She was getting a sheen of sweat, and not from exertion. She wasn't passing anything. Her skin was flushed; yes, something was going on.

_X'hal, that telltale feeling of dread... _

_Increase in temp and fast, not a temp break... reality is getting disjointed... well, just time... how long have I been in here?_

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kori, are you all right?"

Kori jolted awake. Or just more awake. That towel rack had felt so cool on her face when she pulled away from it she was bereft of it's coolness but then the pain hit from leaning on it for ten seconds... or was it minutes?

"Kori?"

She looked at her hands, they were shaking and mottled in shades of white, gray and almost violet...

"Um..." Her voice was a whisper, her mouth was dry. She inspected her rumbling abdomen, not sure why her attention was brought there. It seemed to be somewhat distended, it had some of that same mottled appearance, not as drastic... her mind started to put together a clinical picture but before she could really grasp onto anything, the fog returned to her mind.

"Kori...?"

...

"Star?"

"Richard?"

"Kori, I'm coming in."

"That is... a good idea."

TtTtTtTtTt

"I am mentally here... not dissociated... just weak," she said first as her eyes met a concerned Richard, "but I am on the toilet... and I am not feeling well... at all." She belched, grimacing at the taste in her mouth. "Something is quite wrong I fear."

"Do you have a plan?" he said softly, "where to next?"

"I better do the lying down. Can we figure out..." her eyes slipped shut for a second and she started to fall against the towel rack again before she shook herself awake, "what might be the wrong with me?"

"Of course we can figure it out, and I won't leave your side until we do."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard helped Kori get up and pulled up her bottoms. After she shuffled out of the bathroom, he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way back to bed and laid her down on her back, alarmed at her condition and the rapid decline; there were obvious and startling changes that had happened within the last half hour.

Just looking at her he knew the hospital was the obvious choice and wasn't going to waiver on it this time.

"Kori, we need to get you back to the ER, I don't like how your symptoms are changing."

"I agree... was going to say the same... maybe unrelated to yesterday... or not... X'hal, I am much more fatigued now too..."

"Can we make it in my Escalade or do you want me to get EMS?"

"I can lay down... in the back..."

"Star, one thing, can you promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me stay with you, no matter what."

"'Course, I promise... paper?" Kori smiled.

Richard handed her a piece of the hotel's stationary and a pen and Kori wrote down for the ER staff that 'All medical information can be discussed with my Richard Grayson, MD. Signed, Kori Anders, PhD.' and dated it.

Richard read it and cocked a brow. "My?"

"Yes... We did not do the discussing... Richard... I do love you."

Richard picked her up in preparation to carry her to his vehicle. "I love you too, my Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

The trip to the hospital was a nail biter for Richard, but for Kori, she seemed to sleep through the ride, only groaning occasionally, passing gas, belching, and repositioning in the back bench seat to get comfortable. Richard called ahead to the ER and to Rachael, but did make sure that Rachael was aware that Kori had given him the okay to be with her.

He did worry about Galfore. He figured that as long as things weren't dire, until they had a diagnosis, he wasn't going to contact the ambassador. He did touch base with Bruce and let him know that Kori was still ill and had mixed feeling to hear that no one else was sick from Bruce's jet. If there was someone else sick, it might be a bug or food poisoning, something simple and short term or at least a lead on what could be wrong. Now it was just a set of symptoms and up to the ER staff to figure it out.

TtTtTtTtTt

When they arrived at the ER, Richard pulled into the ambulance bay and things happened very quickly. The ER tech and the new attending doctor, Dr. Leonid Kovar, met Richard's SUV with a stretcher and scooped Kori up and brought her right into one of the trauma rooms. Not that she was a trauma patient, but those rooms are equipped to handle anything up to and including cardiac arrest and surgical procedures.

Once Richard had parked and made certain she was registered, he went back to see her. He was met by Dr. Kovar. He handed him Kori's note.

"Kori wants me with her. I've been with her all night."

"And you will be made aware of her situation, but during work-up, you wait in waiting room like all other family members and friends. Do not worry. She is most resilient, like her people."

That statement made Dick angry. What did this new guy know about Kori or Tamaranians? "I don't know who you think you are, but Kori and I are close, she wants me here, and _I know_ just how strong she is; and as for the Tamaranian people, I lived in Tamaran for four years, so you don't have to reassure me about their resiliency."

"Dr. Grayson, you are not doing the work up, I am, but I have called in Dr. Roth. I saw Kori yesterday, and wanted to be called in such an event."

"Why am I being left out of this, Dr. Kovar? I'm on staff!"

"Dr. Grayson, I came in July. You were on leave of absence. You are not on staff. I believe there is... conflict of interest. Go back to waiting room. Let us take care of Miss Anders. Please. We will call when you can visit. You do not want publicity for her or for you. But I will let you know I was discreet about the hCG. I am running it under a dummy chart. I drew the vial myself".

Dick was shocked, why was there an assumption of pregnancy? "hCG? There's no way-"

Dr. Kovar had heard more than a few rumors about Dick and Kori. "As, precaution. It looks like HG, you have to admit, I could not ignore the symptoms, no one looked into it yesterday-"

"HG, hyperemesis gravitarium? So you just drew a pregnancy test on a patient with the presumptive father in the waiting room without discussing it with me."

"No, I did a dummy folder to protect Kori's privacy and yours."

"She's not pregnant." _But what if she dissociated and did have sex. No... Oh God... What if she were raped? _

"We'll know in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? I'll go to the outpatient pharmacy, grab a home pregnancy test, pull some urine out of her foley bag and we'll know in two whether or not she's pregnant. What about her discomfort and symptoms until then? And are you looking at anything else?"

"We can't do anything until we have the pregnancy test back, we can't harm the-

"Right – you can't harm Kori either, not just a baby that _DOESN'T EXIST!_ You have to keep working her up! Something else is happening! Anyway, she's sicker, too out of it for HG! At least let me sit with her if she crashes!"

"Very well, Dr. Grayson, I will let you sit with her, but she is not very arouseable at this point. You know policy. Please stay out of the way when we need to do our job."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Dick calm down!" Rachael said as she entered Kori's room. Not a minute before Kovar had left him there alone with the barely conscious Kori, being monitored continuously by video, EKG, oxygen saturation, to name a few. She also had two IV's, one running wide with IV fluids and one capped.

Dick ignored Rachael's snapping at him and grabbed on to her like a life line, hugging her tight. His eyes were moist when they separated. "Rachael, she..."

"Looks sick, yeah."

Dr. Kovar knocked once and walked in simultaneously. "You were right, Grayson, hCG negative, so now we move on-"

Rachael took a step forward, "What? Tell me you were at least looking for something else!"

"Woman, thirty, childbearing age, nausea, vomiting, severe weight loss, distended abdomen-"

"Recently out of the country, never sexually active, febrile..." Rachael countered. "Why do you think I didn't even draw a pregnancy test yesterday?"

"I see, let me find the rest of the laboratory tests and have some other tests run on the vials..." Kovar said with a nod.

"You do that doctor." Rachael snarled.

TtTtTtTtTt

"What do you think, Dick?"

"Food poisoning, although Greece isn't a place you'd worry about things like that too much. I spoke with Bruce, no one else from the plane was sick."

"But all that weight loss beforehand?"

"Unrelated, stress maybe..."

"Cancer?"

"God Rachael, please don't say that!"

"Kovar's not necessarily going to look for it-"

"I know, but..."

"Dick, she was probably stressed and didn't eat, maybe it's just some gastritis and a bug or something now. I'm acting department chair with Vic on his honeymoon and I will pull rank on Kovar, but let's give him more than a twenty minutes."

"Okay Rachael."

"As I see here from Kori's note, your her designated 'Richard'," she smirked at him, "which means something - I'm glad, so just go hold her hand, and let me go see what the results show." Dick gave Rachael a hug and she noticed he was shaking a bit, "She'll be fine, Dick."

"God I hope so."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review...

Word of advice: avoid elective procedures from July until at least Early October. (Just the other day you wouldn't believe the things I taught a med student and I was the _patient_ there in for a pre-op visit for surgery that I certainly woun't have before October 15...) Not that things will go wrong necessarily, it's just that things take _forever_ because the house staff: the interns, residents and fellows, that is all the doctors in training, are being questioned on every single order and move by whoever is supervising them. It's a frustrating yet fun time to be a nurse. Sometimes they try to be Mr. or rather Dr. Big-pants (that never flies where I come from). Sometimes they think they know more than me (an intern knowing more than a seasoned nurse at a major academic medical center... aaah... try again); oh, and guess what, it is my job to check all of your orders before giving ten times of a normal medication; but kudos for ordering the right medication. Here's your cookie! Now go to sleep in your call room dear child; I'll page you if I need you. (It's where I honed my awesome Mommy skills.)


	77. Chapter 77

_Author's notes, on updating: I'm very, very glad people read my stories, I'm especially happy for reviews and PM's. But I write not only when I can but also only when the spirit moves, and that is something that comes and goes. I can't force it. This isn't medical, legal or academic writing – that I could sit down at my desk and write almost any time of any given day and I did well. _

_This – fiction writing that is – is hard for me, especially to do at all well. I do it for self improvement as well as enjoyment. _

_As far as concentrating on only one story, I've thought about it. I won't necessarily write or post more, in fact, I think I write and post less. Trying to channel writing energy into the wrong story or away from a one-shot or new story doesn't help; in fact, I end up writing nothing and just wasting that time._

_And life gets in the way, a lot. Adult and parental obligations are different and tend to bleed over into every moment of the day. _

_I don't mean to vent, but I want people to know that I am so glad people are enjoying and following my stories. I will post when I can, quality over quantity and speed I hope, but things will get in the way of writing at times._

_But don't worry: I love this story, and I will finish it; in fact a lot of the rest of the story is written._

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on. I do, however, own the plot. I do own a copy of_ Red Hood and the Outlaws #1_, and I'm not happy with DC at all.

New Character:

Jesse Chambers, RN (Jesse Quick, Liberty Belle, The Flash); married to Richard Tyler (Hourman)

**Medical Definitions:**

hCG: human chorionic gonadoptropin: pituitary hormone measured as a qualitative level of pregnancy; not only will it indicate that a woman is pregnant, it can estimate how many weeks.

Hypovolemia: a decrease in the amount of circulating blood plasma by volume, somewhat synonymous with decrease in the amount of circulating blood.

Peripheral Line: Intravenous IV line in the arms, legs, hands, feet or scalp.

Central Line: IV line in the neck, chest, torso or groin.

Cut Down: Surgical incision usually of the neck or groin to allow visualization of the large veins or arteries for placement of a central line. Used for a severely hypovolemic person when other means of IV access have failed. (It's no fun.)

Non-rebreather mask (NRB): a mask that covers the nose and mouth with an attached bag that inflates; used mostly in emergency situations because it can give a patient oxygen in very high concentration, up to 100%. It is a mask used when a patient is still breathing on their own.

.

So let's see what's wrong with poor Kori...

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 77**

**.**

Kori had been just waking up a bit, presumably feeling better with the additional intravenous fluids. Rachael had left the trauma bay, leaving Dick briefly alone with Kori, so she could see what was going on; Rachael wanted to make sure that all the possible tests were being run on the blood already drawn, so a diagnoses and a treatment plan for Kori could be expedited.

Things were moving far too slowly.

There was a single knock and the door simultaneously opened and a slim blonde woman walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Jesse Chambers, I'm coming on with the three o'clock shift, and I'll be the nurses working with Ms. Anders. I'm here to check her vital signs."

Dick stood up and turned around to face the nurse in her mid-thirties. "Hello, Mrs. Tyler. I'm glad Kori will be in good hands."

"Oh, uh, Dick, hi." Jesse had pursued Dick while already involved with her now-husband, Rick Tyler, something Dick was not particularly appreciative of, especially because he liked her quite a bit. Dick never meant to get in the middle of another couple and it wasn't like he didn't have plenty of other women to choose from.

"How is she doing, Dick?"

"Kori was just beginning to stir a bit. She may be a little more comfortable, she seems more relaxed. I was going to let her rest until she needed to be awakened."

"Okay, I'll be quick, I'll just take her signs and then give her a Tylenol suppository. There was just a new order for one."

"I'm glad she's finally getting something for her fever. It seemed to come on suddenly late this morning right before we come in here."

Richard would have preferred she get Tylenol pills, but if she was vomiting and at best barely awake, it wasn't the best idea either. He moved to the left side of the bed, knowing that Kori would be rolled onto her left side to be given a suppository, and pulled a chair around to that side of the Stryker trauma stretcher.

Jesse first checked the flow chart, which summarized Kori's vital signs. They'd been taken every fifteen minutes since her arrival in the ER, and she remained on a heart monitor which kept a continuous recording of her heart rate, respiration rate and the oxygen level in her blood. It also took her blood pressure every eight minutes. With those readings, Jesse only had to manually take Kori's temperature.

Jesse took glances at Dick a couple of times as she moved about the room. It wasn't that Jesse wasn't focused on her job, it was just that it was an awkward situation. When she picked up Kori as a patient at the change of shift, she was asked to because she didn't know Kori as Jesse had just taken the job in the ER full-time. Rumor had it that with Dick's hand injury, he might never come back. Not that she thought it would be that awkward working with Dick; they were both professionals.

"Kori, my name is Jesse," the nurse said as she neared the head of the bed. Kori swallowed and nodded but did not open her eyes. "I'm going to put a thermometer in your ear for a temperature, okay? It might be a bit cold and I'll pull on your ear, but you know that, right Kori?" Jesse took Kori's temperature and it was 102.3 degrees Fahrenheit, a full degree warmer than it had been on arrival in the ER and given that a tympanic temperature (one taken in the ear) can translate a full degree different from the patient's body temperature, this was a concern in an adult.

"Dick, do you want to step out while I give her a suppository?"

In spite of the injury to his hand, he was there, he wasn't about to leave if he could help it and was going to assist with Kori's care as much as possible, especially in her compromised state. "I think I'll stay with Kori and give you hand, thanks." Dick replied. "Kori, we are going to roll you toward me to give you a suppository-"

There was another knock and Dr. Kovar ducked into the room. "Dr. Grayson, we double checked the pregnancy test to be sure and you were correct, Dr. Anders' hCG was negative."

Dick gave him a glare. Why bother doing a dummy chart if he was going to announce the results to the world? He'd bring it up another time, yes he would.

Jesse spoke up. "Leonid, Ms. Anders' tympanic temp is up to 102.3. I'm about to give her the Tylenol suppository you ordered. Anything else we need to do?"

"No, Jesse, just go ahead with that. I'll be back in a moment." Dr. Kovar nodded at Dick and left.

"Here we go Sweetheart," Dick said as he rolled Kori toward him, using his good left hand and his right elbow.

Kori struggled when Jesse had inserted the lozenge. She didn't open her eyes as she mumbled some words in Tamaranian that she felt very ill, was going to vomit and that her belly hurt.

"Kori, I'm here. I'll make sure we get you something for nausea, hold on a sec. Anything else wrong?"

"_Meag grak iglslag'gster... vsl'ag..."_

"Jesse, I'll need an emesis basin." Jesse handed Dick a kidney bowl just in time. "It's okay Kori... I'm here," Dick said soothingly.

Kori started to vomit up some tinges of blood with the bile.

"I'll get Kovar," Jesse said and left the room.

TtTtTtTtTt

Rachael entered the room with Dr. Kovar. "Fluid resuscitation is the cornerstone of care..." Kovar argued with Rachael as they walked into the room. She now had on her lab coat. "We need to examine Kori."

Years of working together, and with Rachael as his senior, Rachael had a way of telling Dick what to do. "I need to call Ambassador Galfore to tell him what is going on."

"She'll be fine Dick," Rachael said, squeezing his shoulder.

Dick was fighting tears when he left. He had a bad feeling about things.

TtTtTtTtTt

"As I was saying, fluid resuscitation-"

"I am well aware of that, but she is really very sick, Leonid."

"She looks better now, we have sent off lab work. We continue fluids, we await results they not much longer now."

Rachael grabbed the flow chart clip board at the end of the bed, "Temperature is up, BP is down on the systolic about 10 since she's been here, even with the fluids she's tach'ing at 120's... how about a C&S?"

"We will draw cultures and sensitivities-"

"Times two-"

"Yes, from two locations shortly."

"Stool cultures, ova, parasites, she was traveling overseas-"

"In Europe, hardly known for Traveler's Diarrhea- okay, yes. Plus, she has had weight loss since before she traveled per the history you gave. This may not be a completely emergent medical condition. I believe she needs admission, but I will not jump through hoops and get her fast tracked into aggressive treatment when she has had medical issues for two months just because..."

Rachael's eyes narrowed.

"Because she is Dick Grayson's girlfriend."

"Dr. Kovar, I question your lack of objectivity, let alone your reason for it. I will pull rank. Remember, I was here with her yesterday and she wasn't conscious when she came in today-"

"That is why we drew drug and tox screens."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick returned to the room and went right over to Kori's bedside. "She seems less awake."

"She does yes, a bit less awake," Jesse agreed. "She spoke a bit, I'm not getting what she's saying, but she's asking for you."

Dick smiled sadly. "I thought the Tylenol would help."

"Give it time, Grayson. She do fine. As I say, Tamaranians are resilient people." Kovar exited the room with Rachael on his heels.

"You shouldn't provoke him."

"Because he's Bruce Wayne's son?"

"No, because he's a colleague and a very good doctor and because you are not doing a very good job taking care of his girlfriend."

Kovar rolled his eyes at Rachael and she ducked back into the room, letting the novice attending ER doc go for the time being. "She's not coming around again." Dick told Rachael. "Kori?" There was no response.

"I'll get Kovar." Dick gave her a look. "He's still her doctor."

Kovar bound in and looked at Kori. Dick looked lost, "Kori, Star?" He squeezed her hand.

Kovar reached in and gave a sternal rub and elicited a grimace from Kori, Rachael put her hand on Dick's shoulders to stop him from saying something before she did, "Kovar, we are not worried about a coma at this point, no reason to look for a pain response," Rachael said patiently. The sternal rub, rubbing the knuckles with pressure over a patient's ribcage at the breast bone is quite painful and saved as a way to measure whether or not a patient is in a coma.

"What antibiotics are we going with?" Dick said pointedly.

Kovar looked over, feeling challenged. "None before we call in medicine consult."

"She was out of the country, let's go with infectious disease." Rachael said.

"Is Sunday, no one available."

"Well, let's at least get her admitted." Rachel and Kovar stepped out to make the calls.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Her pressure is dropping, have you noticed that Jesse?"

"Hmm, some."

Dick squeezed the bridge of his nose. "And what's the only non-medicinal treatment for hypotension?"

"Umm-" Jesse scowled at him, "are you _pimping_ me?"

He ignored her. "Same as we'd do for increased intracranial pressure."

"Raise head of bed?"

"Thirty degrees." Dick smirked, "learn something new everyday. Now, if she's hypovolemic, we'd do the opposite... but..." he faltered. God, what was happening, fluids in, she should be getting better...

"She'll be okay Dick, really. We'll figure it out."

"Not with Kovar faffing around."

"Rachael isn't going to let him screw this up."

"She's giving him too much free rein. I just got Kori back in my life, we haven't even worked through the details yet, and she looks so bad." Tears pricked his eyes and Jesse put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll leave her head a bit elevated, and she's rolled up on her left side so she's facing you. Blood test'll be back soon, I'm sure they'll start some antibiotics soon or something-"

"Thanks, Jesse."

TtTtTtTtTt

Rachael waited back in Kori's room with Dick. The white blood cell count was, not surprisingly, very high, so there must be an infection. Antibiotics couldn't be started until the cultures were drawn. Jess was there as well, having been pulled off her other two ER patients to do one-on-one care with Kori at Rachael insistence.

Not that Dr. Roth would tell Dick directly, but Rachael really had a bad feeling about things. Her theory was that the previous weight loss had nothing to do with whatever was happening and whatever she did have was no simple thing like a bad infection of salmonella or one of the other common food borne illnesses. Her fear was that it was a biphasic disease, that is, one with two stages, and that the vomiting was the first stage and this was the start of the second phase and that things could get bad quickly.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick left to meet Galfore and Bruce after a moment with Kori where he poured his heart out to her in Tamaranian, begging her forgiveness, telling her how much her loved her, hoping that they would have the future they planned. Why he didn't propose, well, he'd tell himself she wasn't in a position to respond.

Jesse prepped the inside of Kori's elbow, the antecubital space, for a blood culture. "I double checked with the lab Rachael and there was enough blood drawn in a plain tube to do one set of blood cultures, so we'll only need to do one, unless you think I should do two."

"Kovar's still the doc on the case."

"That's why I'm checking with you," Jesse replied.

"Jesse, this situation here today is unusual. We shouldn't let it cloud our judgment of each other's professional skills."

"All right, I'll try."

Jesse returned her attention to the concentric circles of Betadyne on Kori's skin and then allowed the skin to dry. Years of experience made all the actions automatic: laying out and accounting for all the necessary equipment ahead of time, maintaining the sterile field once the skin was prepped. Used to doing the procedure alone, she was more than happy for a hand; it made maintaining the sterile field much easier and she was concerned that Kori might react to the size of the needle – blood cultures require a decent amount of blood.

"Kori, tourniquet on your arm and here's a pinch-" Jesse said.

Kori didn't react at all and Jesse and Rachael shared a concerned look.

"Shit! Vein collapsed."

"Try a butterfly distally." Rachael cracked open a small bore needle with 'wings' and dropped it onto the sterile tray. Jesse tried it right down from the first site, but the vein didn't hold up.

"Nope."

"Crap."

"She's losing fluid, lets take a look at her."

Jesse broke down her IV tray and when she joined helped pull Kori's gown off, they were in for a shock...

TtTtTtTtTt

Within the half hour, Galfore arrived with Bruce. Dick had already been waiting for them, unaware of what was going on with Kori in the trauma bay. The two men looked concerned and were ushered into a nearby family room.

Dick was about to get into a major altercation with Galfore and he wasn't sure if his father was going to back him up or not.

"_Richardgrayson, you have a great deal of explaining to do and the first thing I need to know is why Koriand'r is in the Emergency Room and I am called after she is already here. I am next of kin, not you! You made it clear that the relationship was not to be permanent!" _Galfore's bombing voice was luckily well contained in the family room as he all but shouted at Dick.

"_Ambassador, Koriand'r asked me to bring her here and I contacted you as soon as possible. As far as our relationship is concerned-"_

"_Stop right there! I no longer will allow such a relationship!"_

"_Ambassador Galfore, our concern today should only be for Koriand'r's health." _Bruce interjected.

"_Very well. For today. How is she?"_

Dick was surprised how easily Galfore backed down and went on to get Bruce and the Ambassador caught up with what he knew about Kori's condition.

TtTtTtTtTt

All that fluid, so much of what they had been pumping into her was now going into her abdomen as ascites fluid. Why? And why so quickly?

All ascites is is an abnormal collection of fluid in the abdomen. The ER practitioner thinks trauma, or leakage from an organ such as from an appendicitis, or from an infection. A CAT scan could tell them a lot. That would be the next priority.

Kori was about to be seen by the chief medicine resident, already a tad overwhelmed by her patient assignment. She'd be way over his head. So would Kovar.

But Rachael wouldn't be in over her head, nor would Dick, not that a firm diagnosis would be in hand right away, but symptoms could be managed... well, hopefully, and Kori should be able to be kept alive while they got answers. The statistics were in their favor.

Time was not a luxury. Rachael cursed herself for giving Kovar any leniency. While he worried about Kori being pregnant, he should have continued working her up, not just assuming she was...

Kori's heart rate and temp were ratcheting up, they had her in a cooling blanket on her, still her temp was 104.1.

One IV failed.

A CAT scan would have to wait. Kori needed dependable IV access and she needed antibiotics.

Dick walked in, shell shocked from dealing with Galfore but wasn't prepared for the commotion and then, oh God, her condition. He'd seen the situation a thousand times, but the patient that everyone was working on hadn't been the woman he loved.

Jesse and Roy each tried to get peripheral IV access without success. A patient in this condition with one IV access is asking for trouble. Time for a central line.

"She's tough to get access on, she's third spacing with ascites fluid, so she's really hypovolemic. I'm sorry Dick, we can't start antibiotics until we get access and we can't get a CAT scan until we have patent access either."

"Hand me a central line kit, now," Rachael said, Roy tossing one from the supply cart to Jesse, who quickly set up the tray on the trolly. They were now opposite from before: Rachael was sterile and Jesse was assisting. Dick felt helpless as he watched Kori's upper chest being draped for the central line.

He briefly considered that Kori was naked under a single rumpled light blue bedsheet, her gown stripped away for access and continual assessment. He felt like such a lecherous creature: he'd never seen her naked before and here she was on a Stryker, almost crashing. But it was more than her being unclothed: maybe it was her protuberant belly; ironically with the ascites, now she looked pregnant.

Moments ticked away. The central line wouldn't work, both the subclavian and axillary veins on her right chest wall were prepped and both collapsed as Rachael did everything right, but Kori's body refused to allow the veins to be cannualized.

"Dammit, give me a cutdown tray." Rachael said, "Who's here who's really good?"

"Red-" Dick said tearing his eyes off Kori, having seen Xavier briefly as he walked from the family room through the ER to Kori's room.

Rachael looked at him sympathetically, "Can you grab him? We have our hands full. Thanks, Dick."

TtTtTtTtTt

Red burst into the room ahead of Dick, "Holy shit-"

"Red, can you do a cut down on the neck? Kori about to start to crash and I need a second line – I've just lost my last peripheral access and I'm doing a cutdown on the femoral and I-"

"Kori-?" Dick choked out, seeing her nearly white, now with an oxygen mask with non-rebreather on.

Warning bells started to go off on the monitors and the readings were flashing red...

"Dick, we need you to get out of here," Rachael said. "Call anesthesia, STAT!"

Roy had a free second, that was about it, "Come on Dick, let's step out, we'll get her stable, get access again, let us work our magic buddy, but we have to ask you to sit out tonight..."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Reviews always appreciated

So what is going on with Kori? (I'll tell you soon and it's a real disease); And will she be saved? (it would be an odd ending, but have you seen _Deep Blue Sea_? Nah, I wouldn't do that to you); And is this clinical situation plausible? (yes, experts were consulted... and all is being explained)

Also, raising the head of the bed is for chronic or long standing hypotension (low blood pressure). Dick's losing it. They'd want her flat or when she really crashes in Trendelenberg, her entire body tilted downward with the head at the lowest point.

I hope to update soon.


	78. Chapter 78

I didn't want to leave Kori in the proverbial balance, so here's a quick update, more soon!

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on. I do, however, own the plot.

Occam's Razor: The line of reasoning where the simplest answer is the most often correct; in medicine, you look for the fewest possible causes that will account for all the symptom. This leads to the old medical adage: 'when you hear hoof beats and you're in Kentucky, think horses, not zebras.'

Hickam's Dictum: "Patients can have as many disease as they damn well please". Meaning: statistically speaking, when faced with a complex medical problem, it is much more common for a person to have more than one common ailment to account for multiple symptoms than one rare ailment that accounts for all of one's symptoms.

More Medical definitions this chapter:

Intubated: when a tube is placed in the mouth or nose through to the throat to create an artificial airway

White count: White Blood Cell count; increases when there is an infection

Albumin: serum albumin is a protein of plasma; necessary for maintaining osmotic pressure, keeping fluids in the vessels.

Gram stain: a lab test that divides bacteria into two groups: gram-positive and gram-negative; most antibiotics treat one or the other group

Ambu Bag: rubber bladder that hold air and attaches to a mask, when squeezed, forces air into the patient's lungs.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 78**

**.**

Dick's world crumbled. How the heck did Kori go from barely conscious but stable to crashing like that? He knew she was sick, _really_ sick, sicker than Kovar apparently could see, and he knew Rachael saw it, but somehow Dick took her lead, letting his guard down. He fell into the role of 'the loved one'. Was Kori going to die because he allowed himself the luxury of caring about the relationship and not her well-being?

_No._

He could figure it out. He joked about being where he was today by riding on Vic's coattails but he was at least as bright; he'd just stopped wanting to work as hard. Dick also spent far less clinical time since becoming an ER attending than his friends, but he knew his medicine.

"Kitten, I need Kori Anders' lab results."

"Dickie-poo, I really shouldn't give you those-"

"And I really don't care right now. I know you're the Unit Clerk today, check her chart and she did indicate things could be discussed with me. Go!"

"You're so weird about her!" Kitten went off in a huff, ignoring all protocol and just printed out the labs. They hadn't arrived more than five minutes earlier and the docs working on Kori were still looking them over when Dick got them.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I'll have to hold off on the cut down in the neck while she's being intubated, can I take over on the femoral Dr. Roth?" Xavier Red asked his colleague.

"Yes, thank you, I'm almost there but why don't you canualize the femoral vein and then close for me?"

Roy called out, "We have the updated labs."

"I'll take'em" Rachael said.

"White count increasing, albumin low, gram stain positive..."

"Anesthesia's here."

"She's still breathing but with poor effort, I wanted you guys to intubate her and get her on a vent to protect her airway."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We're figuring that out."

Rachael looked at Kori's distended abdomen. "Does that look like a surgical belly to you, Red?" Rachael pushed on it and the belly rippled from where she pushed.

As a plastic surgeon, Red would have trained a full surgical residency before his specialty training. A 'surgical belly' would mean one distended and needing to be operated on, such as for an appendicitis. "No, that's just ascites. She was vomiting yesterday. Liver failure? No, that makes no sense. Here I've got the line in. I'll close and move to the neck when I'm done."

"Her liver function's not too bad except for the albumin. Great job, thank you. Jesse, Kori needs albumin hung, and as soon as we get another line I'm still going to need fluids, let's restart them at 100cc/hr."

"What about antibiotics?" Red asked.

"Damn, I forgot, can you get a sample for culture when you do the jugular cutdown, then I'll get the antibiotics started. Something for gram-positive, I have to check her allergies."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was wracking his brain.

_Stop focusing of how sick she is and that you could lose her and solve the problem and save her._ _The ascites was odd, and the low albumin was making it worse but didn't necessarily cause it. The low albumin was from all the weight loss/lack of protein intake probably since before she left for Paradise island and Greece. So we are dealing with more than one thing, of course: 'Patients can have as many disease as they damn well please'. So that's one. Second, nausea, diarrhea, fatigue... may or may not be related to the current crisis of bacteremia, gram-positive, ascites, systems collapse... Biphasic diseases...? The nausea was the first part, this was the second..._

And then it occurred to him: INTERPOL was talking to her about her sister. Her sister is a terrorist. She was at the G20 Summit. Biological weapons. Some have pretty long incubations periods...

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick burst into the room, "Anthrax!"

Rachael looked at him, "Dick?"

"I saw her labs, GI anthrax presents as-" he took a look as they were still working quickly around Kori. She was intubated with a breathing tube being assisted manually with an Ambu bag by Roy, as the respiratory therapist set up the ventilator. Xavier was just closing the cut down incision over her right jugular vein, Jesse was hanging a container of albumin and there were spent blue sterile packs strewn about, plenty of refuse and discarded bedding kicked into corners; there was no time to pick it up.

White lab coats, pocket references, stethescopes were hung on backs of chairs. Rolling IV polls hung with Kori's old IV's still attached, only removed and pushed out of the way as each one failed.

The medical resident had been assessing a nearly naked Kori's when Dick came in, froze at the word 'anthrax'.

The room was silent except for the rapid beeps of the heart monitor and Roy's squeezing the Ambu bag every five seconds.

Dick blinked away tears and looked at up to Rachael, "We need to check the dose, she needs Cipro, I think it's 10 mg/kg every 12 hrs, there was literature that came out after 9/11 for anthrax..." he looked at the Chief medical resident who was shaking and gave her a smile, "oh, and regular precautions, it's not usually transmitted from an infected person to person..."

_All those other lives, did Kori's sister try to kill Kori or everyone at the G20 Summit? _

"Plus if it is anthrax, we should not mention it until confirmed, no sense causing... a... a... panic..."

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Rachael."

"Good job."

"How did she get it?" the medicine resident asked.

Dick didn't want to literally start an international incident. "Oh, she was out of the country. On a remote island."

Red looked up at Dick and said, "I'm just closing her here, let me get out of your way so you can say hi to Kori."

"Thanks Red. I'll be back in one minute, I have to talk to Galfore and Bruce."

TtTtTtTtTt

Galfore was on a call, which Dick thanked God for and quickly filled in Bruce. Because he wanted to keep things quiet, he still spoke to him in Tamaranean. _"I'm certain Kori has GI anthrax. If I'm right, the other dignitaries at the G20 Summit are at risk. I remember what you said about INTERPOL and the Citadel-"_

"_You were paying attention to Kori's whereabouts and the fact that her sister is causing problems again."_

Dick closed his eyes. _"It's fatal up to 75% of the time. Some people have immunity from vaccination, most wouldn't. We need to contact INTERPOL and the CDC and-"_

Galfore walked up looking concerned. "_Good, your are here, there was news about some people that attended the G20 Summit have become gravely ill. It seems so long ago. Could it be the same thing Koriand'r has?" _

"_I think it might be. My assessment is that it's anthrax."_

"_Anthrax? Koriand'r has been vaccinated against anthrax. Tamaranians all are." _

Dick paused. _"The last vaccine she would have gotten would have been given would have been when she was maybe twelve or so? At best she has partial immunity, but not enough to prevent her from getting it apparently. I really need to be with her but Bruce, can you make some calls and pull me or Dr. Roth?"_

"_Richardgrayson, I am still uncomfortable with your relationship with Koriand'r-"_

"_Ambassador, with all due respect, no one else here figured out Koriand'r's illness but me. I just saved her life. I know you love her, and want what's best for her, but I love her too. So if you'll excuse me."_

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Reviews are always appreciated

TtTtTtTtTt

_Special thanks to my big sister and hero, for letting me curbside her on partial immunity (it'll come up more later) and also who works (in a separate lab) at Fort Dietrick, Maryland the presumptive source of the anthrax in the 2001 letter attacks. She's a virologist, and therefore does not work with anthrax, a bacteria and had nothing to do with it. I actually wasn't even going with Antrax for Kori originally but didn't like how the other illness's symptoms played out in the story, so I changed it._

_I differ to the experts too, lucky to get the world renowned ones. _

_The clinical scenes are still mine, the ER was my home away from home for some time, PM with questions._

TtTtTtTtTt

And announcing from a contest offered by Kryalla Orchid and me:

'GRAYSON PRESENTS:

Kryalla Orchid & Star of Airdrie's Writing Contest

A challenge to all you writers, readers, fanficers, fellow meepers and Gretchen fanboys out there.

Recently, and mostly due to the overwhelming horror of the new _Red Hood and the Outlaws_, Kryalla Orchid went hunting for good first kiss Rob/Star one-shots to refuel her romance engine. After devouring her supply of Julesfire (all bow down) and her favourites list, she was at a loss.

She had to write her own and poor Kry was so sad. Then, the spouse of my creator, the wonderful Star of Airdrie suggested perhaps there should be a competition to promote more Rob/Star first kiss oneshots!

I was chosen to host this meepfantastic competition!

**A Competition for the best first kiss Rob/Star one-shot scenario.**

The winners will receive a one shot of their own, any couple they like, any setting they like, to be written by either Kryalla Orchid or Star of Airdrie, winners choice of course.

They can be in any genre, horror, angst, humour, romance, drama. If I get a lot of submissions, I will most likely pick a winner for each genre.

If you'd like to enter, let me know and don't worry. You have until October 30th to enter the competition and post. You can submit up to three entries and the submissions need to be one-shots of at least 500 words. Extra points for spooky Halloween kisses! Results should be up by November 7th.

Each entrant will also get a review by Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie, as well as placed in a community (which I will create).

I judge based on emotional impact, not grammar/spelling. I have no favourites (except if Gretchen enters). If you get in early and present me with a draft and ask for advice, I'll be quite happy to offer Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie's services.

So get out there and have a go. Just have fun and write.

MEEP!


	79. Chapter 79

Sorry, this is on the shorter side too. Very little dialog, a lot going on... more to come soon! I tried to not get overly detailed in either the clinical piece or diplomatic/international intelligence piece. I'm happy to explain the clinical end anytime... nurses are teachers.

There could be so, so much there, but it was getting too tangential, so I tried to focus on what is just affected Dick and Kori and their close friends. I'd like this fic to have under 100 chapters or so.

.

Some Medical Definitions:

Paracentesis - the removal of ascites or peritoneal fluid, that is fluid collected in the abdominal cavity. The fluid is removed or 'tapped' by inserting a long, thin needle directly into the abdominal cavity and the fluid is collected into a vacuum tube. Varying amounts can be removed, as high as 4 liters at a time.

Critical Condition - Vital signs (heart rate, blood pressure, etc) unstable, not within normal limits, in need of critical care, indicators are unfavorable.

Grave Condition - also referred to as very critical condition, not always used, can mean death expected or imminent, indicators are for an unfavorable outcome.

**.**

**Disclaimer, reiterated**: I do not own DC Comics nor Warner Brothers, the Teen Titans, or the characters this AU (alternate universe) fic is based on. I do, however, own the plot.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 79**

**.**

Dick shook off Galfore's words. He knew that there would be a confrontation between the two of them in the near future no matter what the outcome of Kori's illness was. Not something he looked forward to, but it was a small price to pay to be in Kori's life. A small but scary price.

Dick approached the trauma bays to the tell-tale bins of isolation gear. It was hardly a surprise. Piles of clean ones to put on, recepticals to dispose of the used ones. All the personnel and visitors going into that room, even for a moment would have to don special isolation gowns, masks and caps. Although anthrax is not communicable from an infected person to another person under normal circumstances, giving emergency room care is not normal circumstances; Universal Precautions are suggested but taking Special Precautions aren't unreasonable.

If anything, things were moving at a more frenetic pace with more people involved when Dick went back to Kori's trauma bay. Beyond the sea of yellow gowns and blue caps, Dick saw Kori, looking even smaller and sicker than when he left. He figured he'd be asked to leave soon, so he tried not to interfere, but he also wanted to be sure that everything was being done for her.

Kori had tubes everywhere. She remained on a ventilator so she had a breathing tube in her mouth, and had two intact central IV lines that Red had placed, one in the groin, the other in her neck. She had a foley cathetor draining a scant amount of urine into a bag.

Kori was being prepped for a paracentesis, Dick was relieved to note. Also referred to as a belly tap, it would remove some of the ascites fluid from her abdomen, relieving pressure from her organs and making her more comfortable in general.

Through her IV lines, Kori was receiving albumin, IV fluids, the broad-spectrum antibiotic Cipro and a low dose of Ativan for sedation so she would tolerate the ventilator. She remained on a cooling blanket for her high fever and would be receiving Tylenol via rectal suppository. If she showed any of the non-verbal pain cues, she would receive IV morphine.

Sympathetic glances were afforded Dick. Red approached him; not officially on the case, just pulled in to do the cut-downs for the central lines Kori had needed because she was so dehydrated her peripheral lines had failed, Red had stayed to lend a hand.

"The gram stain was positive. I've been on MedLine and I've pulled all the current treatment guidelines for GI anthrax," Red explained and then went on to all the particulars of the treatment regimen. "Any thoughts, Dick? You were the one that came up with the provisional diagnosis, anything we need to think about?"

Dick eyed Kovar suspiciously, and even though Rachael was there, he worried that taking too much ascities fluid off of Kori's belly would cause symptoms of a 'fluid shift', causing her body to try to compensate further, leading to more ascites fluid.

"We'll need to tap Kori's belly conservatively-"

Rachael glanced over, "Yeah, she's not going to tolerate too much at once." She turned her attention to the the novice ER doc. "Let's start off with 45 cc's."

TtTtTtTtTt

Within six hours from when the blood was sent, the first set of cultures grew out the preliminary finding of _Bacillus anthracis_, better known as anthrax, finally confirming Dick's diagnosis, not that it was in doubt at that point.

The treatment that Kori was receiving was combating the disease in so far as that the disease was not progressing as quickly, but she was slowly getting sicker. The physicians from the Centers of Disease Control, the CDC, were about to arrive from Atlanta to take over the case and had forwarded their latest treatment guidelines.

Galfore and Richard were each given some time with Kori, with Rachael and Roy very close at hand in case anything in her condition changed; a condition that Rachael was concerned would go from critical to grave if things got much worse.

Galfore entered the trauma bay and sat by Kori's head, trying not to let her hear his own shock and fear in his voice as he spoke to her in Tamaranian._ "I have always expected great things from you my princess, and now is no exception. You are stronger than any illness. I know you can beat this. I wish to see you marry and have children of your own, my little bungorf, I wish to be their k'norfka as well. I love you, Koriand'r, be strong and fight."_

Galfore stopped Richard at the doorway before Richard went in for his last visit for what was likely a number of hours. _"I have been very disappointed with your treatment of Koriand'r of late, Richardgrayson, but if you truly love her, then I encourage you to tell her. Tamaranians give their hearts fully and I believe Kori has already given you hers. Knowing you love her will give her strength now, no matter how I feel about you or even how you've treated her."_

"_I do love her Ambassador, and I plan to tell her that every chance I get."_

Galfore gave Richard a quick nod and then left, allowing Richard to have his time with Kori. He too spoke to her in Tamaranian, sitting quietly at the head of the stretcher. _ "Hey, Kori m'love, I'm going to be not too far away if you need me, but some special docs from the CDC are going to be here with you to help you fight this anthrax for a bit and they won't let me do any backseat doctoring. You're doing a great job fighting, and just know I love you and when you're better, we'll work things out. Whatever you want. We can get married right away or wait, it's up to you. I am so sorry you're going through all of this. I wish I could take it all back, take the pain all away. Everything that happened, everything that came between us... it's been the biggest mistake of my life. You're everything to me, please baby. I love you so much, Koriand'r, and I'll be here when you wake up, okay." _

Richard leaned in pressing his lips to Kori's temple, not liking the temperature of her skin at all.

"Hey, Rachael, she's hotter, I'm worried tha-"

Alerted by sudden movement, Dick turned back to see Kori having seizures.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Seizures. Crossed the blood/brain barrier, she has meningitis..." Dick said almost absently as he just stared at her.

Rachael grasped Dick by the shoulders, "Go out to the family room, I'm calling a code as a precaution only okay, but I've got to go my thing."

The alarm went off on the monitor, Kori pressure dropped to 68/40.

Roy activated the hospital's code system and then, for the second time, escorted Dick to the family room. He gave a nod to Red and a head motion to indicate to go back to the room before the automated voice came on over the hospital's PA system:

_Code Blue ER Trauma Bay 1... Code Blue ER Trauma Bay 1... Code Blue ER Trauma Bay 1... _

And with that, Kori's condition was officially downgraded to grave.

TtTtTtTtTt

Over the next few hours, the CDC was fully set up at the hospital to coordinate Kori's care, discover the exact strain of B. anthracis through analysing the genotype, containing any possible spread of the disease, educating hospital staff and offering public briefings.

Right on the CDC's heels were INTERPOL, the FBI and the CIA. Scotland Yard was sending investigators. Coordination was being set up with Greece's National Intelligence Service as reports had already come in that Kori was one of ten people made ill by confirmed or suspected anthrax, all who attended the G20 Summit, but reports were coming in. There had been two deaths, originally considered 'natural causes' that were also being investigated.

As the publicity of the case emerged, the press set up a tent and satellite dish city along the streets to the hospital. The local and national outlets along with the 24-hour news channels had arrived, and soon there was Sky News and CNN International, as this was truly an International Incident. Rumors were running rampent. Speculation of who the patient was had been short lived, and Kori Anders was identified and she was in the news again.

Because the anthrax was ingested, it could strike anywhere along the GI track, from essentially the mouth to the bowel. Some people that attended the G20 Summit were effected and some were not. It was obvious in some cases where people came from countries that innoculated the people and not the livestock against anthrax, there was an existing immunity. The industrialized countries were at a disadvantage.

Interviews were started to see what functions related to the Summit had been attended by the victims and then to look at the menus, assuming that the anthrax bacteria was food borne.

Even though there was a suspicion that it was the Citadel, they had been threatening for sometime and Kori had even been questioned by INTERPOL only days before, there was no proof that Kori was targeted by her sister; it may have been a happy coincidence by Komand'r, the terrorist that goes by the name Blackfire.

TtTtTtTtTt

Still in the ER, Kori responded to an increase in her Ativan for her seizures and a second antibiotic, a doxicycline-based one, was added to combat the infection. A lumbar puncture, or spinal tap, was done to confirm that Kori had meningitis.

Periodic paracenticis was continued to pull off some of her ascites fluid.

Within another three hours, Kori was showing improvement. Her fever dropped and she was making more urine. Her ascites was not getting worse again after getting her belly tapped. Her pressure was up to 85/60. She stopped having seizure activity. It was clear that her body was responding to treatment and fighting the disease.

Her condition was upgraded to critical.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was interviewed again by the authorities. Why he had to interviewed separately by the FBI, CIA and INTERPOL, he had no idea. Well, he did know, but it was frustrating. He was not a suspect, but he was being watched closely. If he'd try to go anywhere, he wondered if they'd try and do anything to stop him. But he wasn't going anywhere. He needed to be with Kori.

He had a break and Rachael and Gar brought him a sandwich. It was after Midnight. It was then when the true impact of the anthrax attacks on the Summit was coming to light and people were beginning to die.

TtTtTtTtTt

As much as Dick was relieved that Kori was upgraded, was this just a rally? He hadn't really considered they hadn't gotten the diagnosis in time, even after the meningitis... but if she could possibly have partial immunity from injections years ago that had just delayed her from getting the disease but did not prevent her from getting the full effect of the anthrax, well, that was unthinkable. After all that, could he still lose her?

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

.


	80. Chapter 80

This might be tedious, lots of medicine, lots of what's happened with the anthrax attack. The chapter occurs over the course of days as Kori goes through the next phase of her course of GI anthrax – and of course there is a plot twist! I hope to update again very soon, we are getting back into the fun part!

Medical Definitions/slang:

Thirdspacing – when fluids collect outside the blood or lymphatic vessels, such as ankle swelling (an example of edema), anasarca (severe, generalized edema) or ascites fluid in the abdomen.

.

Double Take

.

Chapter 80

.

Dick was exhausted but had refused to leave Kori's side unless forced by officials from national and international agencies for interviews. Rachael and Gar had gone home that first night nearly at dawn and Roy had left after his shift at 7:30 AM. Tara had taken over as Kori's one-to-one nurse, and now was now taking care of him as well as, offering emotional support and making sure he took care of himself.

No matter what the outcome would be, it was going to be a very difficult few weeks at the very least.

"Dick, not that it's comfortable, but if you could at least lie down on that horrible couch in your office, I promise I'll get you if anything changes with Kori. You know I'm with her one-to-one so I'm barely away from her bedside. You'll be no good to Kori if you're exhausted and she'll be completely sedated and on the ventilator until at least change of shift at 3 pm according to her orders."

Dick sighed and threw up his hands, noting vaguely that his right one was throbbing, not that he was concerned at all about his own well-being. "All right, I give up. Between you and the others, I've had this conversation too many times, and in reality I'm no more than thirty feet away. And I will be notified-"

"About any change in status, no matter how subtle." Tara completed his thought for him and she pulled him into a hug.

Tara couldn't help but notice the tears in Dick's eyes, even though he tried to duck his head to hide them.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori couldn't be held in the ER forever and the Medical Intensive Care Unit would not be ideal due to privacy issues; by the very nature of many ICU's, rooms are divided by accordion curtains dividers. They were wonderful to open up a room to make it larger, but it could not guarantee that nothing would be overheard. At that point, the fact that Lincoln had an Anthrax patient was kept quiet.

Therefore the VIP suite on one of the cardiac floors, a 'step down unit' with telemetry that offered wireless continuous cardiac monitoring, was being transformed into a mini-ICU. By early that evening Kori was to be transferred after her seizures had stopped completely for over eight hours and her vital signs were stabilizing. If it weren't for her heavy sedation, she might otherwise be somewhat awake at that point, nearly thirty-six hours after she had returned to Lincoln's ER.

Dick was surprised that he had slept so long, waking at nearly 6 PM. Tara had taken the liberty of having Alfred bring some clothing and toiletries over for Dick earlier in the afternoon, knowing that Dick wouldn't go home to change. Dick grabbed his things and set off to the locker rooms to shower, and minutes after 6 PM he walked out in the ER feeling like a new man.

Dick walked into Kori's room.

"Look who's arisen," Tara said, "and just in time for Kori's transfer." Tara had stayed over and would be there watch over Kori's transfer.

"She's headed up soon?" Dick said, surprised.

"Kori's had a wonderful afternoon. Everything is going in the right direction. She hasn't had any seizure activity. We're continuing to videotape her, but that'll stop when we go upstairs. They aren't ready to wean her off the ventilator yet, but probably by morning they will let her to just assist. Her fever is below 100, her pressure is climbing and she's thirdspacing less."

"That's a miraculous turnaround. She looks much, much better." He leaned in and kissed her cheek and said in spite of her unconscious state, he said to her in Tamaranian, "_Hello Koriand'r, I love you, I'm here with you_."

"It goes to your theory that she had some immunity."

"Thank God for that."

"Absolutely. Many of the others at the G20 Summit weren't so lucky, it's all over the news."

"Really? That's terrible. I'm glad I got in here before someone tries to talk to me again."

"I am too." Tara looked over the vital signs flow chart and jotted down some values.

"Anything get in the news yet?"

"No but Ambassador Galfore left a little while ago, that may not go unnoticed. I let him know you were taking a rest but were still here, by the way."

"Oh great, to a Tamaranian, that would be a weakness."

"He didn't say." Tara smiled and shrugged.

"I'm surprised he left Kori. I thought we'd be having to share visiting hours."

"Well at least you have privileges."

Dick rolled his eyes. "True."

"He said he was expecting General Friesian or something?"

Dick gritted his teeth. "General Ph'yzzon, another Tamaranian who was at the Summit."

"Oh, I remember... oh," Tara said. That picture of Kori and Ph'y was in the paper and Kitten made sure _everyone_ in the ER knew about it.

"There was nothing between Kori and that man."

"Of course there wouldn't have been. She loves you."

Dick smiled and then his brow knitted. "Wait – so Ph'yzzon is fine?"

"I would imagine so if he traveled here."

"True. Must have kept up with his anthrax shots or wasn't exposed to whatever food or drink had the anthrax in it. And why did he travel here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

TtTtTtTtTt

It seemed that Kori was actually getting her symptoms a bit later than the other victims of this outbreak at the G20 Summit, now ruled bioterrorism. No less than six terrorist based groups had claimed responsibility.

Kori's sister, Komand'r, now considered the leader of the terrorist group the Citadel had yet to make any statement at all since the attack, nor had any member said to be affiliated with the group.

In fact, the Citadel's whereabouts had been unknown since May, although they had issued warnings up to the week of the Summit of an attack that would strike the US. This was the reason for Kori's questioning by INTERPOL. Unfortunately, this red herring was followed up by the US and international authorities thoroughly, and little extra attention was given the G20 Summit as a potential target. Although after 9/11 and the anthrax letter attacks that immediate followed, it was reasonable for the US officials to be vigilant.

However, that poor planning had already cost some attendees their lives.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was improving so quickly that overnight after her transfer the medical staff decided they should start trying to at least have her breathe with the less and less assistance of the vent, part of the weaning off process. That meant that she would take her own breaths and if she did not take them regularly, the ventilator would give her a 'gentle push' to breathe for her. If ineffective, the vent would ensure a breath was taken. Her sedation was slowly turned down as this was being done.

She was breathing fully without the assistance of the vent, but the tube remained in place to protect her airway, an important safety factor given all the extra fluid in her tissues. By morning, her sedation was titrated down a great deal and they were waking her up.

Dick was right at her side when she opened her eyes late in the afternoon, relieved and moved to tears. Kori couldn't speak because of the endotracheal tube and all Dick had time to tell her was that he loved her before their reunion was cut short as the medical team needed to reassess her completely.

Even with the sedation titrated back to a minimal maintenance dose and Kori breathing essentially on her own, she was still not fully waking and the medical team decided to leave her on the respirator for at least another twelve hours. Richard was upset, but understanding. He was looking forward to speaking with her and having her answer, but their decision was a good one as she was still not fully conscious even with the absence of the sedation eight hours later.

Kori's condition was upgraded to serious, but Dick refused to leave her and he was given a recliner to sleep in at her bedside.

TtTtTtTtTt

The death toll was rising sharply.

Based on information as it was being compiled by INTERPOL, it was suspected that the victims had eaten one of the canapes served to the guests, a Tamaranian delicacy made of raw goat meat, _pusrudr'ii_ at a party at the Summit. Although there were no samples of the food or the utensils left for testing, interviews of the victim pointed to that food item. Kori had not been able to be interviewed but Diana Prince who was with her that evening at the Summit, was. Now in the US and staying with Bruce along with her sister Donna Troy, Diana had confirmed that Kori had eaten a number of the spicy goat meat canapes.

"Kori was so excited that they were being served," Diana told Bruce, Donna and Dick in a private family room next to Kori's hospital room, when she and Donna were visiting Kori, "and she had quite a few. It was the most I'd seen her eat for days." Dick gave her a sad look, feeling so guilty he had upset Kori so much she went to Paradise Island and Greece in the first place.

Diana continued, "She wanted me to try them, but to be honest, they smelled and looked, well, terrible, so I politely refused. Kori looked hurt, but I just couldn't eat them. I placated her with the promise that we would have a Tamaranian meal when I visited the Embassy as I have planned for this fall. She was so excited about that."

"She told me," Bruce said.

"She'll be all better by October, right Dick?" Diana asked.

"I hope so, I mean, she should be, she is improving, and October is weeks away..." Dick couldn't stay involved in the conversation, not wanting to show how upset he was, and not wanting to stay away from Kori's side.

"Dick, go back to Kori," Diana said.

Donna touched his elbow, "Come on, I'll walk with you, I want to let her know we're here."

"She knows we're here, that's for sure. She's been waking up spontaneously and as soon as the tube is out and she can talk-"

"She'll tell you just how much she loves you, Dick. She really does."

"Thank you, Donna. I really needed to hear that. I'm glad you were there for Kori... I didn't mean to put her through so much... and it's nice to meet you, just I wish the circumstances were different..." Dick shut his eyes, doing his best to not break down.

Donna had just met him, but felt that she knew Dick so she gave him a hug and he held onto her like a life line. "I know."

TtTtTtTtTt

The press couldn't help themselves once they had confirmation that Kori had anthrax. Galfore going in and out of the hospital, Kori's public presence at the social events surrounding the G20 Summit, a leak from two or more 'unnamed but confirmed hospital sources'.

So again Kori and Dick were in the middle of a human interest story. But this one was much, much bigger – it was truly an international one – but luckily Kori remained unaware of the maelstrom for the moment.

With the 24 hour news cycle, the hospital had a huge 'Satellite City' of satellite trucks and news vans. Whereas the anthrax attack was the number one news story, the American officials were unscathed having apparently not eaten the tainted food, so the fact that Kori Anders, a Tamaranian-American citizen was very sick from anthrax from attending the G20 Summit was big news. And to the local Washington social scene and to a certain extent elsewhere, of special interest, she was the same Kori Anders who was the former Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, who was linked romantically to Dr. Dick Grayson.

But the dark twist here was that the likely perpetrator of the bioterrorism attack was her estranged sister, Komand'r, known as Blackfire, the leader of the terrorist Citadel.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori continued to improve overnight as Dick held vigil. Nurses were in every 30-60 minutes to check her, probably out of courtesy than real need at this point, and she was sleeping comfortably. Her thirdspacing – her ascites and anasarca – continued to improve although she was far from normal. It was nice to see more of her beautiful features return on her face, but Dick was just so happy she was alive.

Dick got some sleep again overnight and by morning, Kori was awake and more alert. After trying to anticipate some questions and professing his love, as expected, the medical team swooped in to assess her and Dick was asked to step out.

Kori's medical status had good and bad findings but basically there was nothing shocking. She had things related to her underlying weight loss and malnutrition such as skin breakdown that could become bed sores even from only a short period of time in bed. On the other hand she was in general bouncing back quickly as far as her white blood cell count, indicating that she was fighting the infection well. That would be likely from her underlying partial immunity from antibodies in her system from the anthrax vaccine she received annually up to about age 12 or 13. Had it not been for the previously mentioned nutrition compromise, she may have had little effect from the anthrax, but it was hard to say. From a medical standpoint, Kori was upgraded to fair condition.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's throat was terribly sore from being intubated for that long, but when she was extubated, the tube was removed easily and there was little indication of trauma and no sign of infection. She was confused from waking up in the hospital with no recollection of why she was there and she had so many questions. That was not terribly unusual given how sick she was and her high fever.

Being so ill made sense to Kori as well, that it was why she was foggy about how she ended up in the hospital so she did not worry or get upset. What she didn't realize remember was what had happened earlier than that.

"I contracted anthrax when I was in Greece? Why was I there?"

The medical staff needed to explore this and what they found was troubling.

Kori's mental status was abnormal. While most things were normal – she was not delusion, she was at her normal level of intellect, and otherwise at baseline, Kori had no recollection of things from approximately the beginning or middle of June. She had amnesia of roughly two and a half months. Was it her dissociative disorder or part of the effects of the anthrax and meningitis? Would it be temporary or permanent?

This would have a great deal of impact of her personally and on her relationship with Dick. On the one hand, it freed Kori from all the terrible memories from that difficult times with Dick. On the other hand, he'd have to explain it to her again, and she was just learning to live with it, when at this point they had seemed to be beginning to get past their problems and the healing and forgiveness had begun.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.


	81. Chapter 81

Yes, running a bit late - first these damned migraines then the damned Global Warming (a Snowy Halloween in Philadelphia? Really? And without power plus road closures so I can't leave the house with no electricity?) But I digress...

Medicalish Terms:

Orientation – People are checked to see if they are oriented (or orientated) to person, place and time. People should be "oriented x 3"; if they do not know who they are, where they are or when it is, that information is noted in the person's chart. Orientation can be lost temporarily or permanently and is part of an assessment taken by the nurse and the doctor at every assessment at every shift (8 or 12 hours) or when there is a change or before and after a procedure.

Transient Global Amnesia - Transient global amnesia is identified by its main symptom, which is the inability to form new memories and to recall the recent past. (Source - the Mayo Clinic Website)

OT – Occupational Therapy – Among the many functions of OT's is the physical therapy of the hands. However, per the AOTA Website (American Occupational Therapy Association): "In its simplest terms, occupational therapists and occupational therapy assistants help people across the lifespan participate in the things they want and need to do through the therapeutic use of everyday activities (occupations). Common occupational therapy interventions include helping children with disabilities to participate fully in school and social situations, helping people recovering from injury to regain skills, and providing supports for older adults experiencing physical and cognitive changes."

PT - Physical Therapy - Identifying and maximizing quality of life and movement potential within the spheres of promotion, prevention, diagnosis, treatment/intervention, and rehabilitation. This encompasses physical, psychological, emotional, and social well being. (I unfortunately went to Wikipedia - I'll redo this shortly - APTA didn't have a decent definition)

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 81**

"Oh good, you're here Dick," Dr. Rick Tyler said as Dick walked in to Kori's room. "I'm sorry I didn't call first, but I had a cancellation and the Beltway wasn't bad so I made down here earlier than expected."

The men shook hands. As _interesting_ as it was to deal with Jesse Chamber's husband, Rick Tyler, was a leading psychiatrist at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore and offered to take the hour's drive to Lincoln to see Kori about her amnesia. Dick was relieved to have a top expert come in almost immediately. Kori's condition was most disconcerting.

"Thank you for coming Rick, I really appreciate you getting here so quickly."

"The first twenty-four hours are critical in cases of amnesia."

"Are you aware I do the dissociating, Doctor, uh..." Kori knitted her brow, "I offer apology."

"It's Dr. Tyler, Dr. Anders, but if you call me Rick that would be great."

Kori brightened. "And you must call me Kori."

"Very well, I will." Rick turned to Dick. "Have a minute?"

Dick nodded. He approached Kori's bed. "Sweetheart, I'm going to say hello to my friend Rick here for a minute and get caught up about your illness, all right?"

"Yes Richard, and then you will do the filling of me in?"

"Of course." He leaned over and kissed her hair. "Rest your eyes and your throat, all right? I'll be right back."

The two men stepped out of her room and into the private waiting area. "She's told me twice she has dissociative disorder already in the last fifteen minutes."

Dick nodded, trying to get his mind around things.

"From what I can tell from checking Kori's records and my conversation with her, she's oriented time two and she hasn't lost any intelligence. She's thinking rationally and she's remarkably calm about the situation without being detached. She just is exhibiting no short-term memory and no long term memory from after early June of this year."

"She's done ER and hospice nursing and is generally not easily rattled unless it's under certain circumstances, so being calm is her baseline. When will we know more about her memory?"

"Within twenty-four hours we'll know if we have more to worry about her short-term memory. As far as remembering what happened over the last eight to ten weeks give or take, well, we'll have to see. It may come back over time. From what I understand, it's safe to say she wasn't spending the entire time in a dissociated state."

"No, definitely not, she was in the present up until she got into the hospital. I wasn't even aware of the dissociative disorder, all I knew about was an issue with PTSD until right before she got ill with the anthrax."

"And the PTSD was from?"

"There was a bombing when she was thirteen. Her parents and brother were killed right in front of her. She told me about it after having a severe anxiety reaction in a thunderstorm. She's had other... um, circumstances that recently caused her to dissociate, but again, she hadn't told me she had the dissociative disorder, just the PTSD, until this past Sunday, but the bombing caused both." Dick looked away, feeling ashamed about the night that triggered Kori to dissociate: the night in the ER after Dick had injured his hand that Kori had seen him kiss Babs.

Dr. Tyler nodded, and Dick had the distinct impression that the psychiatrist was aware of the situation with Babs that triggered Kori's last dissociative break.

"Well with that ruled out, we have to come up with a plan. I'll go over things with her attending physician here, but basically we should wait it out until the morning and then at the twenty-four hour mark reassess it again if necessary. Hopefully the short term memory is just a case of transient global amnesia, and that could even resolve fully within the day. I understand you've barely left her side. Are you going to stay with Dr. Anders again today?"

"I plan to stay with her, Rick. I have to head over to OT for my hand, I've neglected it this week, but other than that, no, I won't leave Kori's side."

"Good, she needs that now. Take her to therapy if she's up for it, out of her room with you to see places to see if it triggers memories because she works here. It'll be good to place her in areas where she is familiar. As her memory returns, and I have a feeling it will, she'll feel more vulnerable not less, and she'll need your support more than ever."

"No problem, Rick, I'll do all that; I'll do whatever it takes."

_And I'll never let her down again._

TtTtTtTtTt

As the afternoon went on, Kori began to realize she was asking things more than once, a first step to regaining her short-term memory. She was also gaining more of the memories from June and her birthday party and the happy memories right afterward.

Their only time apart was Kori's first shower in days. Kori felt so much better afterward and was told that she might be discharged within a day or two if she continued to do well.

If nothing else, Dick and Kori had fun. Kori accompanied Dick to his OT session and met Dick's therapist. She didn't ask too many questions about the injury itself, asking more about Richard's home program and about what she could do for him when 'they got home'.

That certainly piqued Richard's interest.

Dinner was brought up and for the first time Kori was able to eat a full diet, that is, solid food. At that point, Kori was assimilating information well, only forgetting things occasionally and remembered them when Richard prompted her. Kori joked that she was getting better too fast, that she was still an invalid and teasingly Richard fed her. Things devolved to the point where they were feeding each other.

"Kori, if you want to go home, you have to get better. Once you are home, than you can play patient again."

"I see your point Richard!" Kori agreed. "I cannot wait to go home," she added in a tone that was even more sultry than usual, and it was not just from the gravelly voice she had from being on the respirator.

After Dick had given the encouraging update to Dr. Tyler, he sat on Kori's bed, dying to kiss her, wondering if he kissed her deeply if it would bring her memory back. In spite of the bad memories, they could at least work on things; he wasn't comfortable filling in the blanks for her, still not quite trusting himself not to hurt her. And he certainly didn't want anyone else to give Kori an account of what had happened. As much as he regretted pushing her before away because he didn't deserve her, he had his reasons. Not that he planned to do it again.

So Dick wished a simple kiss would bring back all her memories, even if it was something that happened only in fairy tales, so he gave it a try and Kori happily obliged him_..._

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori definitely had an even better day the next day. She was more in the moment, and remembered everything she had done from the moment that she got up and much of the late afternoon and evening before. Dr. Tyler was in and encouraged by her progress.

"Kori, I think we can safely say that your short-term memory has recovered."

"Wonderful!" Kori exclaimed. "Forgive my enthusiasm. I am less concerned about the time lost over the last two-and-a-half months. As long as I remember things from this point forward, I will be fine."

"It still may return Kori, and we will be helping you work on it."

"Great, I will work most diligently."

"Don't forget getting your body healed as well, Kori," Richard added. "You've been through an infection that, well-"

"Nearly killed me, I am aware, and thanks to your diagnostic skills it did not, Richard."

"She right, Dick," Rachael said as she walked into the room. "Your attending is caught up in rounds but I'm saying hello before my ER shift. You are going to start PT today and I think they might even discharge you this afternoon."

"Glorious!"

"Sounds like she's ready."

"I bet you are too Richard."

"Absolutely."

TtTtTtTtTt

Once the decision was made for discharge, things happened quickly. Kori was put through the paces in Physical Therapy to make sure she was strong enough to be home without any assistive devices like a hospital bed, shower chair or wheelchair, medications were ordered for home, home care nursing follow up was set up. It was all a matter of hurry up and wait once every thing was in place.

Sitting in the hospital room alone, Kori looked at Richard. "Richard, I remember the ring you gave me that was your mother's. Is it off because of the edema?"

"Um..." Dick wasn't sure what he should tell her. He hadn't come up with how to explain things and didn't want to start that conversation at that point only to have it interrupted or overheard.

His sad look gave Kori pause and she tried to interpret it.

"Oh no, did I forget? Did we get engaged? Oh wait, I remember that new Doctor in the ER was worried about me being pregnant, but that I was not." She lowered her voice, "So we are, um, we have, have we made love? I can't imagine I would forget either of getting engaged or making love, but if I forgot going out of the country... of course that is not to say it is anything as significant as either as those events in my life..."

She got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Wow Richard, now I cannot wait to go home, although I imagine we will need to abstain until all of this has resolved." Kori looked down and pulled at her gown, indicating her residual ascites.

Now Richard was feeling all sorts of things as he thought of what to say: amused, aroused, confused. He felt like being a total cad and not telling her the truth about not making love and seeing what she might want to do _now_. But mostly he felt totally in love with Kori and wanted to make her dreams come true, which he interpreted to be engagement, marriage, making love... in some order.

And then he got a wave of sadness: she wouldn't want him when she remembered everything, if she remembered... or would she be able to?

"Richard?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I make you happy? Were things... I cannot come up with the correct word... glorious?" Her voice was timid, but hopeful.

"Oh Kori," he murmured he said anything, something that he had already wanted to do that he now wanted to do even more now that Kori had mentioned rings and other _things: _ Richard kissed her deeply, their first real kiss in what had seemed like years. Kori responded with enthusiasm, melting against him contently.

As soon as they were fully lost in each other, there was a knock at the door. "Transport here, Dr. Anders. You're finally able to go home."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated. And yes, she'd be discharged that quickly.


	82. Chapter 82

Short chapter alert, a good stopping point although it is pretty much a bridge chapter.

Chapters on PAU and YGM and Chapter 83 of this fic are actually in the works plus a few other things. Lots of irons in the fire... and not lots of, what would it be? hammered out/smithed final products... You get the idea.

Also, check out all the wonderful RobStar oneshots for the contest Kryalla Orchid and I held. See my profile page for winners and all the entries!

Oh, oh and BREAKING NEWS! **Chibi Teen Titan Cartoon Shorts** are going to be featured next year during the new Batman series on Cartoon Networks. I'll put up that link on my profile page also! The legacy lives on!

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 82**

"Thank you, Johnnie," Kori said with a smile as the orderly helped her into Richard's Escalade. Richard was a bit put out that someone else was helping Kori, but his hand was still healing and he was not supposed to lift with it. It was a high climb into the front seat and Kori would need assistance given how weak she was. Very weak, he noted, briefly concerned that two people really should be assisting her. Dick made a mental note to install running boards in the SUV; it hardly seemed necessary however, they had plenty of other things to drive and Kori would bounce back soon enough. And even though she was less defensive about being _rutha_, and there would be no need to remind her of her limitations, it would make it easier for him to get in and out of his favorite vehicle given his hand injury.

His hand, Richard thought bitterly - when would he make progress, could he make more progress? What a mess it was turning out to be a such a constant reminder of that horrible night with Barbara, the night he really strayed and Kori left...

"I hope to see you both back in the ER soon," Johnnie said as he went to shut Kori's door. "Get better quick!"

"I look forward to returning to work also and I will see you then," Kori said sweetly.

"I'm getting there Johnnie," Dick said, in a more friendly manner than Johnnie was used to from Dr. Grayson, even though Dick was uncertain it was the truth. Johnnie liked the 'new' Dr. Grayson - not that the ER doc was snobbish, he had been more reserved before he was with Kori. People remarked about it and were getting used to; these past couple of months not withstanding, it just took a lot to get used to.

"Alfred was disappointed that he was not the one to bring you home... I mean to the manor," Richard said as he helped Kori with her seat belt, reaching over with his left hand. "What a pair we are," he muttered with a smile. Even pulling the belt from behind her and across to buckle was an effort.

"No Richard, the manor is home." Kori touched his forearm.

_That's wonderful she feels that way but not what she was feeling before she left... Not that I mind..._

"Good, I'm so glad." After looking at her for a moment or two, Richard leaned over a gave her a lingering kiss, even if they were still right in front of the hospital. There were staff there still and likely a few reporters around.

Things were kept quiet about Kori's discharge and they had managed to go out a side loading area without obvious detection but in the periphery were a few photogs. Later that afternoon, the press and public would be officially notified of Kori's release.

The anthrax outbreak was still big news to say the least. The mastermind of the bioterrorist attack remained undetermined and at large. The fact that Kori's estranged sister was top of the list was fodder for the legitimate press and the more sensationalized press alike.

TtTtTtTtTt

The couple made small talk as they drove the rest of the way to Wayne Manor. Kori had grown quiet, and Dick grew concerned, finally asking, "Are you tired sweetheart?"

"A bit, but mostly I wish to do the discussing of something with you, Richard."

Dick pulled into a church parking lot, vacant given that it was a week day. "I know we have much to speak about, and I know that the nurse and physical therapist is coming today to make sure I am set up with all I need..." Kori dropped her head and fiddled with her fingers.

"What's on your mind?"

"The arrangements of sleeping," she responded shyly.

"Oh," Richard found himself saying. He wasn't sure what to expect her to say; he could understand her need to keep up appearances with any home care personnel, but then again she had no real memories of their most difficult times.

"We never finished our discussion. Are we officially engaged?" Kori looked up at Richard with hope and so much love in her eyes. His heart somehow broke for her because they weren't, yet melted because maybe they could be... it really wouldn't be a hard step but then it would be deceitful to not fill her in on all that they had gone through.

"Kori, we have so much to talk about, so much that happened that you don't remember, but _officially_ engaged, no."

She was too raw from the physical and emotional aspects of her illness not to react with tears before she caught herself. "I offer apology, Richard. I do not know what has come over me."

He leaned further over the console to get closer. "C'mere," he pulled her into an awkward hug given where they were, his hand, her own aches and pains. "I gave you my mother's ring," he said softly as he held her gingerly, "and we certainly spoke about getting engaged and getting married as soon as we could."

Kori shook with silent sobs. Richard said nothing, unsure how to comfort her, being careful what he said. It was not the time to bring up Babs. Richard had anticipated a breakdown; Kori had remained so calm, almost stoic in her handling of her memory loss in the hospital but she had to feel a loss sooner or later.

Yes, he'd tell her everything, he vowed to himself he would, but he knew if his own behavior didn't make sense to him then, how could he explain it to Kori? With the chance that she would remember the last eight-to-ten weeks, he wanted to discuss it with her when he got his mind around it, and not make any misstep.

He felt there would be only one shot at working things out once the entire truth came out one way or the other.

"_I love you Kori_," Richard said in Tamaranian, and repeated a number of times, not sure what else to say. They sat there for a time until she ran out of tears, feeling even more fatigued, "We need to get you home. We'll talk more, I promise."

She nodded and looked for her purse, fishing out a tissue. When their eyes met again he could barely handle it. "I would not liked to have done the forgetting of your proposal, Richard."

"When I propose, I'll make sure it's one you won't forget."

TtTtTtTtTt

They were entering the gates of the Wayne Estate when Kori finally brought up her initial concern. "As I am doing the recouperating, will I continue to do the sleeping in your bed, or in mine?"

Dick's mouth went dry. "Um, that's up to you, sweetheart, where will you feel most comfortable?"

"I believe that I should be set up in your room with you," Kori said matter-of-factly, and Richard nearly hit the side of the garage pulling in; quite a feat given the size of the bay, and something that Kori did take notice of with some amusement.

"I'd like that."

TtTtTtTtTt

Alfred fussed over Kori and made sure that some of her things were moved to Richard's room. Kori did not feel particularly awkward about it, but was so tired that she fell asleep almost immediately when she got to Richard's bed. On the other hand, Richard ran on the treadmill for about 45 minutes until he had pushed himself as far as he could go, cursing himself out loud for letting himself for getting out of shape. He wasn't physically up to burn off all the frustration he felt.

Later in the afternoon the manor was visited by various home care professionals, setting up all the services Kori would need. She was accepting of the services and gracious, but it was a difficult situation for her to be in – needing physical therapy, nursing care and even help with personal care such as bathing. This was the type of care she was used to providing or ordering for her patients as a nurse; now she was so weak and still recovering from her bout from anthrax that she needed these services herself.

And if she were more intimate with Richard, he could provide some of her care, but that wasn't the case, and that should not be the impetus to become intimate.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard walked into his bedroom to find Kori in his bed about 9:30PM. She had taken a nap after dinner but had awoken about twenty minutes earlier and was reading. He had taken a moment to look at her, trying to get his mind around what had transpired since she had returned from Greece. They were starting to work things through at Vic and Karen's wedding but there was so much ahead of them, and then for her to almost die...

Now she was there waiting for him in his bed... it was far too easy...

"Richard?"

"Hey Kori."

"Are you coming to bed already? I was not expecting you this early."

He smiled. "Where else would I be? Do you want to watch a movie or just go to sleep?"

Kori bit her lip, blushing. "Why do you not just do the getting ready for bed. I have been looking forward to being with you, Richard. It feels as though it has been too long since we have held each other. I wish to do the snuggling and being the close."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.


	83. Chapter 83

Sorry, an unexpected little hiccup between updates (gory details on profile page), hope this chapter is all right, will update as quickly as possible without effecting the integrity of the story; the same goes for all my stories.

BTW, I do have two new things up: my debut into the Young Justice fandom, "A Kiss is Just a Kiss," the first chapter of a Robin-centric three chapter minific and also a one shot, "It's Not My Fault!": the scenario was given to me by .Faith-a-saurus., and the piece was her prize for receiving an honorable mention in the RobStar First Kiss Contest. Imagine a time when Robin finally tells Starfire his secret identity, only to have her accidentally find nude photos of Dick Grayson on the Internet... I did my best to torture Robin for Faith because she does it so well!

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Some notes:

Even for the thirty year old patient, a bedfast individual can lose up to ten percent of muscle mass a day while incapacitated. Decline as well as recovery are multifactorial, and would be effected by nutrition, muscle mass, genetics, blood chemistry, follow up care in the community, etc.

_Beavers_ is an optional rule of Backgammon involving redoubling.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 83**

.

Richard got under the covers with Kori, wearing just his silk pajama bottoms as he always had, but feeling more than a little apprehensive for a number of reasons, the very least of which was her well-being.

"Are you comfortable enough, Star? Is this mattress all right for you? Are you warm enough?"

"I like it so much, I am so comfortable thank you... The home care nurses did ask for the bed of hospital... I am physically_ rutha_... but the best thing for me is to be with you," Kori replied as she snuggled up against Richard.

He was concerned about her weakness but hadn't want to get into bed before she had awakened from an earlier nap. Even if it was his bed, he felt he needed her permission. Richard gathered her up in his arms, holding Kori gently and felt so content. It amazed him that she was there in his bed after everything they'd been through. He was so thankful.

He had planned to start filling her in on everything that had happened over the previous two months over the next week or so, and was told to follow her lead. She would either ask, or have snippets of memory, but for the moment he was happy to hold her, letting her get rest and for the two of them to be together.

"Why did you arrive for your slumber so the early, Richard?"

To make it easier for her, he spoke to her in Tamaranian, "_I wanted to be close to you my beloved Koriand'r, I waited until you awoke and then I came to bed. Are you sure there is nothing I can get you?"_

"_Now that you are with me, I am content._"

Kori fell asleep immediately in Richard's arms and he took time to study her. She was nearly gone on the Stryker stretcher just days before; she was so much better than she had been but there was still so far to go to get her back to the woman she was at her thirtieth birthday less than three months before.

His mind went over and over things, reliving again all their times together since their reunion in April, how he had changed because of her, and also ruminated over how he had failed her before she left.

It was a long time before he slept.

TtTtTtTtTt

The next few days there was only steady improvement in Kori health but also in Richard's hand. Even though Richard could easily go into the hospital for hand therapy, the therapist came in when Kori's did. Kori had nutritional support as well as nursing, physical and occupational therapy. In spite of her total incapacitation for a time, she was bouncing back wonderfully. Still, it would take time.

Richard redoubled his efforts on his hand with Kori back in his life. He had neglected it at time, his self-destructive streak had reared it's ugly head, but now he wanted to return to his career and he also never wanted to remember that horrible night that he hurt his hand.

The night that almost cost him Kori.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kori, you look well," Xavier Red said during a scheduled visit. He insisted on visiting Dick at home to see the progress on his hand.

"I understand that I owe you a debt of the gratitude."

"The person who saved you was the man you're standing beside."

Dick averted his gaze.

"I do not understand. They told me you were able to get the IV's going by doing two cutdowns and otherwise-"

"But Dick was the one that figured out that it was anthrax."

Kori gasped and turned to her boyfriend. "Why did I not know that Richard?"

"You may have been told when you first woke up, Kori, but it's not important, all that's important is that you keep improving, and you are."

"But Richard-"

"We'll talk about it later, we're holding up Dr. Red."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, but it seems that I owe my life to the both of you."

Red commented throughout his examination of Dick's right hand about the improvements he was seeing suddenly, all the gains in the amount of motion and strength Dick had in it.

"We've finally turned the corner, Dick, this is wonderful." Xavier looked pleased. "Two weeks ago I would have written off the ER as a career for you-"

Kori gasped again and Richard put his left arm around her to reassure her.

"And now I think with some minor revision we may get full function back. Keep up with the therapy. Let's just splint intermittently throughout the day – say an hour on, an hour off and then on at night. Can I come by in a week, and check on you both?"

Dick smiled. "That would be fine. Thank you for coming out today."

TtTtTtTtTt

"That was very nice of Alfred to serve us dinner out here on the terrace."

"Being outside is good for both of us and it's not too humid this evening." Richard stood up and offered Kori his good hand. "Are you up for a short walk in the garden. No storms tonight."

"Yes, thankfully there will be no thunderstorms."

"I'm glad. They are almost daily this time of year, I know how tough that is on you."

"You have been here with me." Kori worried her lip and then stopped and looked up at Richard. "Richard, I have the mixed feelings about Dr. Red."

"So do I Kori. He saved my hand, and he was a, I guess good friend after I hurt it, but still, I don't know about him."

"I did not like him very much before. He was quite forward with me all those times. But then everyone said he jumped in when I was in the ER and did the cut-downs that helped save me and did the saving of your hand. And now he is most kind."

"Being a good doctor, a good surgeon doesn't make you a good person."

"I am aware Richard."

"Sweetheart, perhaps we should talk about my hand."

"I believe I am aware that you were the frustrated with yourself and hit your truck damaging both you and your vehicle, yes?"

"Yes, but can we talk about why?"

"I think we should talk about the fact that you saved my life and did not tell me, Richard."

"Kori-"

"I would like to get my memory back, and get the entire picture, but for now I am tired and I wish to go to bed. Perhaps in the morning we can discuss it more? Or prompt my memory? We have not tried the exercises over the last day or so ago."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard stopped by the safe and got out his mother's ring before he was going to to bed. There was no way he could forget the evening that he gave Kori the ring that Richard's father gave his mother.

He prayed it would prompt Kori's memories... it _had_ to.

_The table was moved to next to the wall and the candles were placed one each on the bedside tables. On Richard's side of the bed on his bedside table was a small square black velvet box._

_Richard greeted Kori at the door and took both of Kori's hands, turning them around and backing her up to the bed and sitting her on the edge. Kori noticed the box and her eyes grew wide, and Richard took a seat on the bed between Kori and the nightstand._

_"I'm sorry it took me so long earlier to come get you, I looked quite a while to find this. It is one of the few things I have of my mother's," Richard said, unbidden tears in his eyes._

_"I was born on March 21th, the first day of Spring. That is why my nickname is Robin because here in the US the Robin is a bird that is said to be the first sign of Spring. When I turned 1 year-old, my father gave my mother a ring he had made for her, a ring that he save up for all year to purchase."_

_Richard opened the box and inside was a gold ring that had in relief the image of a robin. It was unique and beautiful. Kori put a hand over her heart and tears of joy fell. She was so touched. It meant so much on a number of levels._

_"Kori, I'd love for you to wear this ring as a promise that I want to, that I plan to spend my life with you. I will ask you to marry me someday, someday soon when all this insanity in our lives is over."_

_Kori's tears fell and she trembled._

_"Kori, will you please wear this ring?"_

_She managed a nod and a smile._

_"Kori, may I put the ring on?"_

_"Yes," she replied, her voice shaky. She put out her left hand and Richard slipped the ring on her ring finger._

_Richard kissed the back of her hand, lingering a bit, and then held her hand to his cheek, before dropping her hand so she could admire the ring on her again, "Oh wonderful, it's a perfect fit."_

_"Indeed it is," she said softly, her voice still shaky._

_"May I kiss you?"_

_Kori nodded and tackled Richard. They didn't surpass their agreed upon limits to their intimacy that night, nor did they get much sleep that night._

TtTtTtTtTt

When he got to the room, Kori surprised Richard with a sexy nightgown. A short baby doll in a soft aqua, it was a nice shade for her improving color and it was somewhat shear, outlining her curves; even her weight loss had not taken those away completely.

"Um, hello Richard," Kori said, her legs partially covered by the silk sheets, "I have gotten the second wind. I found the Backgammon game on your shelf and wished to know if I could challenge you to a game?"

A grin appeared on Richard's face. As much as he wanted to give her the ring again, it would wait. If she wanted a game of Backgammon, a Backgammon game she would get. "I wonder why we never played."

"Because you were afraid that I would do the kicking of the butt." Kori teased playfully.

"Oh you think so," Richard challenged with a brow arched.

"I am certain."

"Well, we'll just see about that."

"As they say, let the games begin."

Richard couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun; he then realized it was about the same point when Kori's last memories were. Even with the complications of getting her royal status outed, they _were_ happy then and still had plenty of fun.

It was before all the time he was spending with Babs.

And in that moment, he was distracted by Kori, and he knew the little vixen was doing it on purpose, working her beauty to her advantage. Backgammon was not always a difficult game. If they were playing chess, he'd have been sunk.

"I did have a bit of a flash of memory earlier," Kori said after a roll of a six and a one, as she appeared to be carefully studying the board. They were playing best out of seven, decided on when Kori was up three games to Richard's one. She looked up briefly through her lashes with a sexy smirk before she her white checker hit his blot, placing it on the bar. "It was when I was on Paradise Island. I was there when I was younger with Donna, so it was a memory I could easily capture. I was thinking about that I had made an error, that we should have become lovers. I believe I wrote you a letter about it."

Dick's mouth went dry with what she said, although his competitive edge not letting him fully ignore his dire situation on the Backgammon board, as Kori was readying to cast off.

He found it suddenly necessary to adjust his position in bed. He considered if he should ask, and then chose to resist asking her about her current thoughts on consummating their relationship. She didn't have her memory, he had cheated, she had been so ill, she looked so good...

"You wrote to me? I didn't receive any letters."

"I... I thought so..."

"We'll work on your memory."

"Of course," Kori said lightly, as she bit her lower lip, leaning forward more than she had to, moving her other checker into her home board.

Richard couldn't believe how Kori was flirting with him and knew it was going to get worse; what was she going to suggest next, strip Backgammon? "Kori, you're about to bear off, you're going to win, I give up."

"Are you letting me just do the kicking of the butt and you are doing the surrendering? I am disappointed. Perhaps we should add one of the optional rules of the Backgammon game – perhaps the rule of the Beavers?"

"Oh my God, Kori!"

Kori dissolved into giggles. "Richard, what?"

"You know what!"

"Come over here and do the telling of me."

Richard paused. It was Kori's turn to arch an eyebrow at him. "Oh, okay, let me put the board away-"

"I'll help."

"Very well."

Given her mood, Richard was hardly surprised when Kori moved over in the bed, albeit gingerly and initiated some passionate kisses, not that he minded.

"I love you Richard."

"_I love you Koriand'r_," he replied in Tamaranian, already concerned he was too turned on, getting a bit overwhelmed with the idea that he might lose her again. He could not let this get out of hand until she knew everything...

Kori broke there kiss, and gave him a confused look and then a smile.

"What is it Sweetheart?"

"I definitely remember the letters, and I definitely remember about thinking that about getting closer to you. That I was thinking about it when I was away... that I... there was more, there was confusion between us, I was conflicted about going away. But I never wanted to... to break up."

"The doctor said not to force it, the memories'll come."

"Did we really were the broken up?" Kori said quietly.

"Yes, we were, but we both were confused. It was a mistake, a mess."

Kori paused and Richard held his breath, scared of what he might hear next. "You have said we have much to discuss." She snuggled in close to him. "I guess I really am the tired, but I have had such a wonderful time tonight."

"It has been fun. Hey, I love you." Dick kissed her gently.

"And we are together and not the broken up now?"

"Of course, we are very much together now and I am so happy."

"I am happy as well. And that is all that matters."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	84. Chapter 84

**.**

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 84**

"Perhaps more will come if I kiss you more."

Dick chuckled, "Well, it's worth a try."

Kori tired quickly, which Dick was somewhat thankful about. She had more enthusiasm than he was _quite_ comfortable with considering the state of their relationship before her amnesia; but at the same time he didn't stop her when she took off her nightgown. He figured that as long as things hadn't progressed further than they ever had before, and that was the line he had drawn for himself...

And that made him hate himself even more, feel less worthy of her.

Later he woke, looking at her by his side. Vulnerable, open, naked to him figuratively and nearly literally. The strategy earlier hadn't worked of course, there were no memories recovered by Kori, the passion sparked nothing but... passion.

Kori was very content; Richard grew more concerned, more guilty. The burden was getting to him, but she didn't want him to tell her about what she couldn't remember - why?

Plus she was so thin and still recovering from the anthrax. Surely the truth would be taxing on her, but still... She was improving quickly all things considered but her recovery would take months. Dick hoped that Kori would listen and understand once she either remembered or he told her the truth, that she'd stay with him and that they'd work through their problems – well, mostly, that she'd forgive him at all.

But for that night...

"Kori."

"Mmm?" She blinked her eyes opened and she immediately smiled.

"Let's get this back on," Richard said as he eased her up and pulled her nightgown over her head, threading her arms through the sleeves.

She nodded, barely opening her eyes, "Thank you, I am a little bit of the chilly, but otherwise, I do not mind. We are together forever, are we not?"

She sounded more sleepy than dreamy, more matter-of-fact than fantasy.

"Oh Star, I love you. We're together forever if you'll have me."

Dick dropped his head in shame, not that Kori seemed to notice.

Kori giggled. "Of course, Robin, I love you." She fell back asleep immediately.

Richard just had to hope that once Kori became acquainted with all the details of the last few months, she'd continue to want him.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Richard?"

"Oh, hey, I didn't expect you..."

Dick's thoughts were a miles away when Kori started to walk up to him over at the barn later that afternoon. He stood on the other end of a lead shank, holding on to a mare that he'd just acquired, and was allowing her to graze as he held the lead so he and the horse could get used to each other.

Dick gave Kori a smile as he considered the situation further. "Hold on Kor, stay right there, let me just let Ti here out in this paddock and we'll watch her together."

"Okay," Kori replied, smiling back.

Dick thought Kori looked somehow a combination of vulnerable and adorable and perfect in a sun dress and one of Richard's button down shirts she'd put on for warmth and tried not to get overly distracted. As for the horse, he had to handle the mare with care, his hand carefully covered in a cotton glove with a leather one over it, relying on his left hand to do much of what he was used to do with his left. He was fairly ambidextrous, but you get used to doing things with your dominant hand, something Dick was finding out quickly.

Once Dick gingerly worked the gate, his very patient new addition to the farm was introduced to another part of her new surroundings.

"So this was the woman you left me to see this morning Dr. Grayson?" Kori teased.

Dick chuckled as he approached her and then hugged her and held her close. "Something like that."

TtTtTtTtTt

The call had come out of the blue and as much as he wanted to talk about it with Kori, he was an emotional mess. He would soon. But for now, it hit close to home.

Dick's train of thought broke when Kori shivered in spite of the warmth of the Summer day. "You didn't walk down here from the manor, did you sweetheart?"

He didn't look at her for her answer, but he held her steadfastly.

"No. Alfred drove me. He will pick us up or we can walk ba-"

"We'll call." Dick dropped his forehead onto Kori's neck. He'd seen something so sad, something he was still processing...

"Richard?"

"Are you warm enough? Are you tired? Ready to go back?"

"Richard?"

He still held her and tried to pull together his emotions, failing as his eyes filled with tears. "Why don't you head back? I'll finish up here and then-"

"Richard?"

"Please Kori," he implored.

He felt her nod without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, let me just, just finish up here, Sweetheart. I'll be maybe ten, fifteen minutes and then, we have to talk."

"Of course."

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori hadn't been particularly concerned when she woke up alone that morning. Richard had left a note that a family friend had contacted Bruce and that they were making an early visit.

Alfred was slightly more reserved when she really considered it, but all her effort went into getting up and eating breakfast. Then she found she needed to rest and the physical therapist was there for therapy and – even if it had only been a few days – reevaluated her for safety.

Safety: Kori's nurse's mind knew that it was another chance to prove if she was able to be – that is safe to be – on her own in the shower, in the kitchen, etc. Bottom line: Was she still too weak to be left alone? Was she _rutha_?

After her evaluation, Kori just met the requirements and was deemed safe to be on her own. Of course, she was safest to have someone with her, but she could be alone. Kori couldn't wait to share the news with Richard, and was looking forward to his return. Alfred seemed quite pleased as well.

After the exhiliration of the accomplishment, Kori realized that she was exhausted after her therapy. She wasn't even able to have lunch, opting instead to get a nap. When she awoke at 4 PM, Alfred informed her that Richard had returned home and was at the barn alone.

Kori wanted to see him, but Alfred insisted that she eat first and that he drive her to the barn if she was going anywhere. She smiled politely and agreed.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick met Arthur and Millie Wilcox before entering Princeton and they had remained friends since.

A childless couple, Millie tutored Dick while he was preparing for college and Arthur mentored him through Med School.

The couple were a Godsend to Dick: a married couple who loved and respected each other; just like his parents had.

They also had a wonderful stable full of horses to ride.

And he was good for them too; another young person in their lives, given that their nieces and nephews scattered on the West Coast, someone they could see with some regularity.

Dick and the Wilcoxes remained friendly as time went by, but contact trickled down to birthday and Christmas cards along with a horse show or two a year, but the affinity for one another remained. The Wilcoxes retired to Florida for the Winter and much of the summer on Nantucket as their aging but active bodies sought out moderate climes.

Before the call that day, Richard had last seen the couple in March. They came to the ER. Millie hadn't been feeling well – not that she'd mention it, it was so good to be back on their Virginia farm for those few weeks a year – and on that day she woke up completely jaundiced.

Dick met them at the ER and the news was devistating. Millie had a recurrence of her breast cancer, and this time it had spread to her liver. Stage IV breast cancer. Although the disease might be able to be held at bay for a time, it was a terminal illness.

"I thought we'd beaten it." Arthur had said.

So when he got the call that morning, Dick could only be thankful that it wasn't _the call. _He felt terrible, he had been so caught up with his own life and the last he knew they were going to Nantucket. But they were back in Virginia and he was happy to go over; at least he'd get a chance to get caught up, or, sadly, to say goodbye.

He spent a few hours catching up along with receiving wisdom and also saying goodbye to Millie. He also hadn't left empty handed. They were giving him a couple of their favorite horses, included their favorite mare, currently in foal and due to give birth the following Spring.

Dick also had been given a lot of advice. Not that he was surprised, not that he was in disagreement, but the advice was to make sure that he was the one to fill Kori in on the past and to make sure to marry her if she'd have him. Millie didn't pull any punches.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori waited for Richard patiently in his room and dozed off. She wasn't put off by returning from the barn so quickly – it was an overly ambitious outing.

Richard returned to see Kori snuggled under the covers of the bed, looking so frail, not unlike Millie had when he had visited the Wilcox's home earlier. He pushed away that thought. It was beyond horrifying, especially since nearly losing her.

After a shower, Richard pulled on running shorts and a tee shirt and slipped into the bed next to Kori. He decided not to wake her. Facing the emotional upheaval, he allowed himself to shutdown and slipped off to sleep.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard woke later to the sensation of hair on his face. In his sleep, he and Kori had met in the middle of the bed and were spooning, her thick mane of hair in his face, tickling his nose.

"I love you so much Kori," he murmured quietly.

"I love you as well, Richard," Kori replied. "I apologize, I am so tired."

"Considering I just woke up with you in my arms, I must have been as well." He heaved a sigh. "I'm so glad you're with me, that we're together, you have no idea."

With some effort, Kori turned in his arms and looked at him. "But I do have an idea, Richard. I know there were issues, but I know that I am truly happy, and that is all that matters."

"I'm glad, but I have to fill you in on everything. Please."

She searched his face. "You are certain, than of course. But given my being the exhausted, I believe I will have something to eat and then we can discuss all of it in the morning."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick tried not to fuss over Kori – he left that to Alfred – but Kori seemed barely able to eat dinner.

"Here Miss Kori, I've unfrozen some of my lobster bisque. Perhaps you'll be up for that," Alfred said as he placed a small bowl in front of her. "There's plenty, but don't let Master Bruce know that I've broken into my emergency stash."

"Oh, I should not have any then-"

"Alfred's teasing, Star. We just want to make sure you get enough to eat."

"It is indeed my favorite, so I will try to have some."

Kori apologized for only having a few spoonfuls and Alfred reassured her that there would be more for her whenever she was up for it. Barely able to stand, Kori lean on Dick as they walked out of the dining room. Once Alfred was out of view, Dick picked up Kori bridal style and she was asleep before they made it to his room.

TtTtTtTtTt

Even though Richard was a doctor, when Kori felt hot to him a couple hours later, he didn't hesitate to call Rachel.

"I'll be there as soon as I finish up at 11," Rachel reassured Dick.

Dick met Rachel at the door at 11:35 PM and brought her back to his room.

Dick pulled a chair to the side of the bed. "Hi Kori."

Kori opened her eyes slowly, Dick was surprised that they were now bloodshot. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Dick called me, Kori. He asked that I come by and I'm here to look at you to make sure you're doing all right."

Kori sighed. "Very well. I am sorry for you to have gone to the difficulties. But I can sat for certain that I do not feel as well today as I did yesterday."

"Well, then it's good I'm here. Do you want Dick out of the room while I exam you?"

"No, he can stay."

Ten minutes later, Rachel had completed her examination and had fully reassessed Kori. She pulled out her laptop and accessed the hospital's records.

"How is she, Rachel?" Dick asked anxiously. Kori was already dozing.

"Kori does have a fever of 101.2 degrees F, and she is a bit congested, but there is nothing to indicate that this has anything to do with her recent bout with anthrax. Perhaps she is fighting off a cold or something else. At this point, I think she should just take it easy, get rest and fluids and I'll see her again tomorrow."

Kori shook her head to wake herself. "What about physical therapy?"

"Take the day off, it'll be fine Kori."

Kori was obviously deflated, her eyes tearing up. "Is there not anything else I can do? I wish to get better."

"I know you do Kori, but all this is going to take time."

"I am aware."

"Just hang in there, Kori. Call me with anything."

"Thank you, Rachel." Kori said.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then."

"Thank you Rachel for coming over, Kori and I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Dick."

"Kori, I'll be right back, I'm going to walk Rachel out."

"All right." Kori replied, her eyelids already nearly completely shut.

"How's her memory?"

"Nothing's come back. I'm going to start to fill her in tomorrow, I can't live with myself with her not knowing, I have to tell her the truth... I mean unless I shouldn't-"

"I think you should, or that you should have been all along."

"Yeah, I should have."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick woke the next morning, having spent much of the night watching Kori and thinking about how to tell her about Babs, what to tell her about Babs.

Kori slept on and off, finally ending up with a simple cold and Rachel was there in the afternoon to reassure them both that that was all that it was.

Over the next few days, Dick's frustration grew; he needed to talk to Kori and she said she was in no condition. He was getting more and more angry with himself for putting her into the situation he had. And he started to feel more and more like he wasn't worthy of her again.

He had walked over to the barn, going over and over again the best way to force, or rather insist that Kori hear what happened between them. Even though she was putting off discussing it, he could easily see her being upset that he didn't tell her anyway. He felt like the extra waiting could be the deal breaker.

It was nagging at him. He walked back to tell her there would be no more delays.

Richard walked into his room to find Kori sitting on his bed. "Kori, I have to tell everything you've forgotten, I can't go on like this-"

Dick saw that Kori had been crying.

"Yes, I do believe I must fully understand why you did the cheating on me with Babs and why you did the breaking up with me."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

.

This chapter offered more set up than delivery... so I shall deliver next time :-)


	85. Chapter 85

Here is the latest update... getting the wording right to capture the emotion here and have make any sense was so much more difficult than I expected. So much of the rest of the story is written and this and the next chapter were/are big hurdles in telling this story.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 85**

**.**

He had walked over to the barn, going over and over again the best way to force, or rather insist that Kori hear what happened between them. Even though she was putting off discussing it, he could easily see her being upset that he didn't tell her anyway. He felt like the extra waiting could be the deal breaker.

It was nagging at him. He walked back to tell her there would be no more delays.

Richard walked into his room to find Kori sitting on his bed. "Kori, I have to tell everything you've forgotten, I can't go on like this-"

Dick saw that Kori had been crying.

"Yes, I do believe I must fully understand why you did the cheating on me with Babs and why you did the breaking up with me."

Richard shut his eyes. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment he also dreaded.

"You remember."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Not all, yet enough I believe." She gave him a sad smile and stood up, and hugged herself with her arms. "I shall admit I was doing the wavering at first, Richard: was I to do the running, the screaming, the crying, the dying of the embarrassment for the fact that we had done the reconciling..."

He couldn't help but notice the strength in her voice in spite of the frailness of her form. His eyes stayed on her and he shot him a glance with a very even expression, then looked away, continuing to pace the room.

"I do remember some of what happened from my birthday party in June until I did the leaving to go to Paradise Island and Greece, yes. But remember all, no not all, and while I was away with Donna, coming back here, the wedding, being ill... the snippets... perhaps... more... it is still returning... the memories..."

Kori looked at Dick and and met his eyes again pausing briefly. She offered him a smile and he was relieved beyond words. He relaxed a bit and leaned in a dresser, while Kori seemed only to strengthen and straighten her stance, looking regal as was her birthright, even in casual summer clothes.

"As for the running, let us revisit running last... Screaming at you about Barbara? Screaming is not my style and if you were to raise your voice to me, well, I would not handle that well emotionally."

"I don't think I could, I made a horrible mistake there, I deserve to be yelled at."

She gave him an odd look but did not comment. "As for us to argue... About what? We both seek the same goal, or we did, do we not?"

"I _think_ so."

Kori cocked an eyebrow, her face stoic, and her body stiffened and she stopped. "We will need to _think_ about that Richard."

Her tone surprised him, a tone that came from the fact that she hadn't considered that he wasn't certain where things stood – at least in his mind – or where he wanted things to be. He had seemed so definite since she got out of the hospital.

He couldn't think of what to say and didn't want to make the situation worse. He gave her an expression that pleaded for forgiveness.

"As far as the embarrassment, I do not care. I dated a playboy, I got a playboy-"

"That's not fair-"

"No?"

Now Richard paced the floor. "No. I didn't play you, or use you... I love you, you know that... I made a huge mistake but it is one that won't happen again... it was a perfect storm of things going wrong. Please Kori. Plus I did try to explain to you the things you had forgotten so you weren't put in that situation to be potentially embarrassed when we, well reconciled..."

Kori turned her back and pondered. Richard considered walking over to her but stayed where he was.

After about twenty seconds she turned around with a softer look and said, "You made every effort after a short time once I had lost my memory to tell me that there were things that had happened between us, unpleasant thing... Some I listened to, but not all... I did not listen... I cannot blame you on that."

She walked over and lead him to the bed, and he did feel his heart quicken, but he knew that it would be to sit down or at the most snuggle.

"And lastly running. Running generally never accomplishes anything. I had run to Greece and the island for the space... and well, that may have worked out. That is what we have to figure out."

She scooted backed to the middle of the bed and curled up away from him, but turned her head back to Dick and gave him a wane smile. He took a minute to unzip his jods and sat next to her.

Kori reached back for his hand, but rolled back away again, pulling his hand to her heart.

"But I do remember some of the night you were in the ER. Barbara with you in the treatment room, reassuring you, taking care of you, coming out and saying the mean words to me... My world crashing in on me-"

"Oh Star-"

"And I remember you were not clear, but wished for me to go away. For those few days even before, the hints, the 'not deserving' me as though I was the 'prize'. That we might need the break..."

"I know, that was stupid, but then again, I thought I'd just keep making things worse."

"I did not realize the bad was happening then to become the worse." Kori sighed and Dick wanted to do anything he could to take it all back. "But you wished for the space for a break in the relationship... you were not certain about the break up. I did not want the break up or the space. Remember my note?"

"Sure, let me get it."

Dick hopped off the bed and jogged to his room to retrieve the note so they could read it together:

_My Dearest Richard,_

_In reflecting on our conversation last evening, I agree that we need time apart. I do not wish to be away from you but a break may give both of us perspective and you some understanding about what is happening._

_I thought it would be easier for both of us to stand by this decision if I left before you returned from the hospital. It is my understanding you are doing well and I wish you the best in your recovery and rehabilitation._

_I know that I love you and you love me. I am very happy that we found each other again, Richard, and I do hope that we can find a way to be together again._

_Love Always, Koriand'r_

Kori looked up at Richard who set the note on the side table and the scrubbed his face with his hands.

"At first things seemed clear from this... and I had asked you for a break."

"That was my only intention Richard," Kori said compassionately. "I never left to leave you. Just to give you the space."

"Yes, I know that's what the letter say but... I have to ask." He got choked up. There was one thing that had not been truly addressed; the thing that hurt him so deeply, that he never understood.

How could her words betray her actions?

Concern came over her face. "What is it Richard? Please ask."

"Why did you leave my mother's ring behind? Didn't it mean the same to you? Leaving it felt like you had pulled the lynchpin and because of that, we came apart."

Kori's eyes went wide while she processed what he'd said. "But I did not leave it on purpose, Richard."

"You didn't?"

"No. I am trying not to get the upset that you would even consider that I would especially given the note left for you."

Dick realized his error and looked down, shaking his head. "God, I was so stupid."

She held her tongue rather than agree. "Also, I contacted you Richard. Multiple times. I was despondent that I had forgotten it after I washed my hair-"

"Washed your hair?"

"That is the only time I would remove it. I called your phone of cell and then all those letters I wrote you many times-"

"Letters?"

"Yes, letters... but you did not receive my telephone messages?"

Richard rubbed his neck. "I kind of destroyed my phone right after I got home from hospital."

"So you assumed I left your mother's ring to make the point, that I could be that cruel? You gave me that as a promise ring, Richard. We would have had an engagement if it were not for Barbara, I have no doubt about that."

"Yes of course, there would have been-"

"And receiving your mother's ring meant the world to me."

"Meant?"

"Receiving it did, yes."

He thought for a moment and realized. "I haven't returned it to you." He had it out that one night and Kori had turned on the sex kitten act and he hadn't thought of it again.

"No. Perhaps that was your subconscious, perhaps it is simply an oversight. I will not press."

Richard looked at her unsure what to say. He wanted to tell her it was an oversight. In that very moment, he just couldn't be sure.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

Sorry it's a bit short, next chapter is started, hope to post soon!


	86. Chapter 86

Reworking a bit of this chapter, it was posted initially about three weeks ago (actually on Dick Grayson's birthday as I recall); well on my way to completing the next chapter, hope to have it up soon...

.

******Double Take**

******.**

******Chapter 86**

**.**

"Maybe I want you to press..." Dick murmured.

Kori froze. She turned away, curling up tighter in a ball as she lay on the bed. "You wish for me to ask you for your mother's ring back?"

"No... I mean yes..."

"You are most uncertain it appears," Kori replied mournfully.

"Would you take it back?"

Kori's eyes teared up, not that she gave Dick the opportunity to see. "I am unclear why we continue in the hypothetical... I mean, I guess it comes down to whether we are in a relationship or not, whether we are promised to each other anymore or not."

Dick got stuck on 'I guess it comes down to whether we are in a relationship or not', and his heart fell. He tightened his fists, channeling the anger he was feeling at that statement and to the situation. All the mistakes, all the misunderstandings, all his failures.

He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Well, I am not getting the impression you are sure where we stand either."

Kori sighed heavily but it did not stop her silent tears. She knew he probably was aware that she was crying, but she didn't try to stop her tears, nor did she turn to look at him. "There are the obstacles that are preventing me from doing the insisting about having the ring back, about our future."

"Obstacles? Wait, our___ future_?"

"Really Richard?"

"Huh?" He was so caught up in what she said and how she said it, he felt numb.

"There is something that is holding you back, as it holds me back."

"What is holding you back?"

Kori resisted the urge to get sarcastic, and was considering that running option again. "I have to hold back to protect myself; did you not do the hedging, not giving yourself only to me? You were in a relationship with Barbara!"

Dick nodded in agreement, not that Kori could see. "Well, I guess. Partially."

"You agree!" She had hoped he wouldn't confirm me so easily.

Dick knew what had at least in part triggered his infidelity, and blurted it out: "I saw my future and it scared me."

"And I was your future."

Kori's tone was matter of fact, and Dick considered that he would want to see her more upset or mournful, and his heart sank. "Not was."

"So you think I can still be your future?"

"I thought you were then, I think... I'd like to think that you are."

"But you were also in a relationship with Barbara. How could I be your future if you saw the need to turn to another... even before we truly began our lives together? Was it because we were not married yet? Or is it a playboy thing?"

"I was scared, but it wasn't that bad! It is not what you think! I never slept with her!"

Kori raised her voice but still did not turn toward him. "That does not mean you were not in a relationship that compromised ours! I saw you with her in the ER. That kiss was hardly your first. You had dinner with her nearly every day either before or after her therapy session. The fact that you were her sponsor at all."

"But you agreed to it!"

"I was the fool to have."

"No Kori-"

"I was."

"You were compassionate, a friend to her-"

"I was so naïve... but I am no longer that naïve... about _many_ things..."

Dick frowned, not liking what that could mean. She had been away, did things happen between Kori and Ph'yzzon?

He fought to kept his tone even. "Can I see you while we're talking about this?" he asked, hoping to coax her to roll back over, preferably into his arms.

"It seems were are about to start doing the arguing."

"Kori, please, we are talking, finally, like we should have for weeks."

She complied and smiled when she saw his face, melting at the sight of the man she loved. "You are very distracting Dr. Grayson and perhaps that is why I wasn't looking at you."

"Are the memories overwhelming?"

"Not just the memories but the feelings... and desires."

Dick bit back a groan. Kori continued, "If we are being the truly honest-"

"Please be."

"I do remember considering that if I had shared myself with you that you would not have sought out the affections of Barbara."

"Oh Kori..."

"Would you deny that?"

He flopped onto his back and huffed out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not sure. I mean, was I frustrated? Yes. Because I desired you as my life partner, my wife..." He looked at her, "Don't doubt that, ever, that's where this was and hopefully still is going... Do you want honesty?"

"Of course, how else can we fix this?"

"Babs was a temptation, an outlet. But would I have wanted to be with Babs instead of you? No. But I guess I was trying to have it all."

"And I wasn't enough?"

"You were, you are. I was under so much pressure from the press, worrying about you, worrying about her... I was weak to my needs."

"And I was not fulfilling all your ___needs_."

"_Ouch_. Well, I guess I thought... maybe that you weren't. I'm sorry, I'm trying to tell the truth."

Kori let the tears fall. "You are being honest. That is all I can ask. Are we broken? This really is unfamiliar..."

"We can fix this. We can do anything together."

Kori nodded and hugged herself, and choked back a sob. She did not want to look at him again. "Dick, can I have a few minutes? Actually, more than that, can I have an hour or so to think about some things? Then we will do the talking. I still have to go through my memories... and as I said you are the distracting."

Dick nodded, but was very unsettled. "I'll run some errands."

"I think that will be the good idea. I will see you later then?"

"Of course." Dick kissed her cheek and got up. Before stopping to put on his boots, he turned back to you. "I love you Kori and I know I messed things up. And it wasn't that you weren't enough, aren't enough, please know that. I just let the pressure and the temptation get to me, and I'm going to always hate myself for it. I know I can never make up for it, but I want to."

"_We will talk more later, Richardgrayson." _Kori said in Tamaranian.

"_I love you, Koriand'r._

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was not holding back, crying before the door was shut. She loved him. There wasn't an easy solution to all of this and she wasn't sure she could face hard work for their relationship. After a few minutes, she collected herself. She went through her memories, her thoughts and then pulled out her journal. Pouring over her own words, reliving her experiences over the past few months she gained more insight as well as some hope: It was a special relationship, one worth fighting for, working for, but Dick would have to earn her trust again.

She knew her memories were still coming back, but she knew enough to know what she wanted.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick returned after an hour in the gym to find Kori looking through her backpack. He was relieved that she wasn't still crying.

"Richard?" Kori asked, her tone businesslike. "I wanted to talk about some of the things I had forgotten, but when I was going through my backpack, I found some drafts of letters that I wrote you."

"Letters? You keep talking about them, but I never received them."

Kori knitted her brow. She stood up to face him and even in her current state after being so ill, the way she crossed her arms and looked him in the eye let him know that she was no longer weak. "That does not make the sense, Richard. I am certain the address is correct, I mean, of course it was. Why did you not receive them?"

She wondered if it were true or not, and then hated herself for thinking that he could lie to her about the letters. But he had deceived her about Babs...

Dick placed his hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you sent them Kori, but I didn't receive them and they couldn't have taken this long to get here. We'll figure it out, I'm sure. I'd love to know what you wrote. Will you show me the drafts?"

Kori felt a bit awkward about it; she wasn't sure if she'd like to see him reading the drafts. She wanted him to know what she was thinking about when she was gone but to see his reaction would be painful at this point.

Dick saw Kori worrying her lip, not answering right away, wondering more about where those letters got to. An image of Barbara visiting daily, recalling Alfred's voice thanking her for taking in the mail again... No, Babs wouldn't stoop that low, would she? ___God she would__..._

Dick's face turned so dark it was frightening.

"Richard?" Kori asked quietly.

He didn't answer right away, wondering how to confront Babs with the possibility.

"I've got to go."

"Richard... all right." She wanted to talk more, she wanted to see what could be worked out, X'hal help her she did... and he had just come back after leaving before, but his mood concerned her. Kori just as soon have him leave so she could remember, to gain perspective. And pack.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick wasn't sure if his hand was up for taking out the motorcycle, but he was beyond caring. It had been months since he'd taken it out, but it suited his mood, as did the black leathers he wore when riding it.

When he was changing his clothes for this important errand, his anger was bubbling up and there was something about taking his bike out that might help clear his head.

And he'd need a clear head to deal with Babs given what he was about to ask her.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.

Chapter 87 should be up sometime this weekend in ffnet behaves.


	87. Chapter 87

Yet another one that sat and sat for almost four weeks and I've rewritten and rewritten... the angstigator nipping at my muse's toes all_ the time_... and then there was this injury in a Nerf sword battle.

Motherhood – remember safety goggles strongly recommend.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I own the plot.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 87**

**.**

There were faster ways to Barbara's brownstone, but Dick's building rage scared him and he knew he needed to calm down. He was angry at himself for so many things – not to say that he wasn't mad at Babs, if she had actually done what he thought she had done: somehow diverting and hiding all of Kori's letters to him while she was away on Paradise Island and in Greece - and he felt truly out of control.

It even occurred to him that maybe he should punish himself further, just leave Kori completely and perhaps even give into Babs. It was that kind of self-destructive behavior that he knew would doom him to unhappiness, and it was hardly fair to either of the women in his life...

The bike jarred back from the swerve that happened as a result of that little revelation he had visited before: his acknowledgment that there were were two women in his life... The worse part of it was that he'd gone back on everything he'd promised himself, everything wanted for himself with Kori – a normal, permanent and happy relationship with Kori.

But maybe those were only teenage fantasies of a happily ever after, weren't they? Just a fantasy with an exotic but very innocent girl he knew once only as Star, a lifetime ago...

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori wasn't sure if it was the act of pulling her clothes out of her closet and folding them, readying them to pack or all the emotional upheaval that was contributing to her already weakened state, but she was so fatigued after only perhaps fifteen minutes that she was considering laying down for a bit.

She was certain that part of it was the emotional distress of the idea of leaving and the conversation that Richard and she had earlier. She felt she had to leave, her relationship with Richard was so uncertain. Now more than ever she wasn't comfortable with the idea that they were living together; sure she was in a guest room but really, it was 'her room', and worse it was where she merely stored her clothing, she had slept in Richard's bed nearly every night except when she was in Greece or in the hospital...

She messaged her temples as she perched on the edge of the bed and considered her options, feeling stranded and starting to become anxious, wondering if she should just go to bed and pull the covers over her even if it was mid-day.

But her mind wouldn't shut down.

Even though she and Richard had reconciled, it was under false pretenses. But it was so easy slipping back into it, it was what they both wanted, they _fit_. Maybe she should stay...

No, they needed to rebuild trust, rather she needed to know she could trust him, and she could not at all be objective living there...

So she got up, determined to trudge on and at least pack the necessities so she could go back to the Embassy.

_I must face Galfore... that will not be the easy..._

Tears began to fall as she fought her fatigue, emotional as well as physical, overwhelmed as her memories continued to return, as she began to truly mourn her relationship with Richard.

It occurred to her that she hadn't eaten properly that day or had much to drink since breakfast and just as he always seemed to, Alfred knocked at the door at the perfect time when and where he was most needed, armed with the perfect solution to one's problems.

"Miss Kori, I was concerned that you may be feeling a bit piqued. I have been remiss in seeing to your nutritional needs and Master Dick will be most displeased with me if I have not looked after you in his absence."

"Thank you Alfred, you are most... kind."

Alfred stifled a gasp when he saw that she did not look at all well and had obviously been crying. "Oh, Miss Kori, this cannot do. And are you packing? I wasn't aware you were planning on going anywhere and packing would be my job-"

"Oh Alfred, it is the o. and the k.-"

"It is not necessarily my business my dear, but please, you must sit and have some tea at least."

"Thank you Alfred, I am a bit hungry, but please, could you join me?"

"Certainly Kori."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick had stopped briefly near Mount Vernon, having ridden far out of his way to be sure to cool off from at least the stand point of his temper. Even though summer was waning, it was humid and hot in the DC area as expected, so he pulled off his leather jacket and pulled a couple of bottles of water out of the saddle bags, and stuffed his jacket in, feeling far too hot to wear it any longer. Taking time to watch the Potomac, he told himself that he had to remember that even though Babs behavior was for the most part inexcusable, her thinking was terribly impaired due to the Percocet as all the literature indicated. Of course if she was on the suboxone, which contained an opiate how much better was she? And he had suspected she was using again at the wedding, not that he had done anything then or since. Well, no matter, he'd try to go easy on her.

Then his thoughts turned back to Kori and the need to do whatever it took to get her back.

_Not just woo Kori back Grayson, think wife, best friend, _soul mate_. Babs has to be out of the picture, perhaps a social friend of both of me and Kori but nothing more. Just get the letters from Babs if she has them and leave, don't make a big deal about it, and go back to Kori and do whatever it takes to make amends. If she needs space, give her space._

_Whatever it takes to be together forever._

TtTtTtTtTt

"Thank you for lunch Alfred, I do feel much better."

"And thank you Miss Kori, I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed your company. And do consider what I said. Get some rest and if you do still wish to leave for the Embassy later, I shall assist you in getting your things together, but please consider Master Dick's feelings on this matter. I'm certain he will give you all the space you need and remember about security."

"Thank you, Alfred, I had hoped that my being a princess would have been forgotten but since the anthrax outbreak-"

"And about that, please consider that as well."

"True, although Uncle Galfore has been careful. But you are correct about Richard, he has been hurt in this as well. If Barbara has truly hidden my letters to him, well, he never knew my feelings, so he made assumptions about my leaving that were incorrect," Kori teared up, "it is all such a mess."

Alfred patted her arm, "There there Miss Kori, everything will work out. Although I hate to think the worst about Miss Barbara, that she'd do such a thing as intercept your letters but I'm certain that if she does have those letters, she will give them to Master Dick."

"I hope so."

"Why don't you take a rest? I'm sure you'll feel better after that."

"Agreed."

TtTtTtTtTt

The beltway was going to be bug-eating central on the bike, so Dick made his way to Georgetown through town, not a great alternative with some traffic and mediocre to poor areas to go through. But Georgetown is gorgeous and when he made it there he weaved around a few extra blocks, gathering up all his willpower to face Barbara in a way where he wouldn't give in to her or yell at her. He had a feeling there was a slight chance he could do either, and that really scared him.

Yes, Barbara needed to be completely out of his life.

He knocked on the door and he heard a tentative, "Who is it?" after about a minute.

"It's me, Dick."

"Oh."

_Not her usual enthusiastic greeting. Good._

She opened the door part way. "What is it?"

"May I come in? We need to talk."

She sighed. "I was expecting this. Come in."

She opened the door and Dick stepped through. He noticed a carry-on bag by the door. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Daddy's coming in an hour to take me to the airport."

"May I ask where?"

"Inpatient rehab. In Atlanta, I stopped everything, got a new doc, it's been a week or so-"

Dick hugged her before he could stop himself, "Good for you, Babs, I'm so proud of you."

"Well, yeah, like you were there for me-"

Dick pulled back and searched her face. "That's not fair."

"You made a commitment-"

"You took advantage-"

"You were supposed to be there for me!"

"I was! You weren't supposed to tear me and Kori apart!"

"Whose fault is that really?"

Dick clenched his fists and stormed past her, stopping to look at a picture she had of them – Dick and Babs at a charity event from when they were dating years before. "I'm sorry I lead you on," he said softly, picking it up, "but let's not fight. I'm glad you made the decision to go to rehab. But I'm here for another reason."

"Oh, well, I gather it isn't to ask me to marry you," she said with a dark chuckle, "or at least go out with you again."

"No, nothing like that. Look Babs, there isn't much time to chat so I'll get to the point. I know Kori sent me letters from Greece and I know that you were at my house everyday around lunch time. I also know that drugs, especially opiates, mess with peoples' thinking. I would never hold anything against you that happened these past few months-"

"What about that outburst a minute ago?"

"That was more about my own failing, really Babs. Anyway, is there any chance you know what happened to those letters? Any chance you have them? Please Babs, if we meant anything to each other, this is really important."

Babs studied Dick. He had said he'd forgive her given her compromised state. The therapist and the new doctor she had seen the past week that had taken over her case had explained to her that her thinking, that her very moral fiber was altered by the Percocet she was taking. And Dick did just say essentially the same thing...

Dick would forgive her.

Step 8 of Narcotic Anonymous: (Make) a list of all persons we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all.

She was ready and willing to make amends with Dick. It was, after all a part of her recovery.

Step 9 of Narcotic Anonymous: (Make) direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others.

This was her chance to make those amends with Dick. She had read the letters and knew they would not harm him, they showed that Kori loved him and had wanted to forgive him.

Babs shut her eyes, still bracing herself just in case. "I have them."

Dick smiled. "Thank you, Babs. Thank you for not destroying them and for telling me the truth."

"Are you angry?"

"Well, let's just say I'll need to keep telling myself that the person I need to be angry at is the person who got you addicted, the one that put you through all this."

Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him. "I love you, Dick. Thank you for understanding."

"Just get better Babs."

"I will." She slipped out of the hug and not looking back, walked across the room and up the stairs. Dick waited as she retrieved the shoebox in the back of her closet where she had stored the letters all these weeks.

Dick was so relieved when he saw her decend the stairs with the box in hand. "Thank you, Babs."

"Sorry."

He simply nodded and took the box and then looked her in the eye, "Good luck, Barbara."

He turned and left without another word or touch, walking over to his motorcycle, carefully securing the treasured cargo in one of the saddlebags.

Dick then fired up the bike and headed back the the manor without looking back.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and please review...

TtTtTtTtTt

For those interested, these are the twelve steps of Narcotics Anonymous (NA) – which are adapted from those of Alcoholics Anonymous (AA):

The 12 Steps of Narcotics Anonymous:

1. We admitted that we were powerless over our addiction, that our lives had become unmanageable.

2. We came to believe that a (Higher) Power greater than ourselves could restore us to sanity.

3. We made a decision to turn our will and our lives over to the care of God as we understood Him.

4. We made a searching and fearless moral inventory of ourselves.

5. We admitted to God, to ourselves, and to another human being the exact nature of our wrongs.

6. We were entirely ready to have God remove all these defects of character.

7 We humbly asked Him to remove our shortcomings.

8. We made a list of all persons we had harmed, and became willing to make amends to them all.

9. We made direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others.

10. We continued to take personal inventory and when we were wrong promptly admitted it.

11. We sought through prayer and meditation to improve our conscious contact with God as we understood Him, praying only for knowledge of His will for us and the power to carry that out.

12. Having had a spiritual awakening as a result of these steps, we tried to carry this message to addicts, and to practice these principles in all our affairs.

(Although I am a licensed healthcare professional, I include this for background for this story only.)


	88. Chapter 88

I had lost this and other chapters when my computer crashed, so this is a redo – can't believe it's been so long between updates. Sorry. Short chapter alert, but more to come. It was a really good stopping point.

Oh, what happen here, don't worry, this isn't necessarily a bad thing for Richard and Kori...

**.**

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 88**

.

There are just those watershed moments in life when pivotal decisions have to be made. The tough ones that hurt, that are so painful that you have to go deep inside yourself to find the strength to push through the pain. It doesn't matter if the pain is physical, emotional, or even spiritual. The particular event is so daunting that all of one's efforts are required.

And in this case, both Richard and Kori had to each summon the strength. On the one hand they had each other to support in the decision they were making. It was on the other hand, seeing the pain that the other party faced, which made it doubly hard.

Alfred had done his best to keep his face impassive as Dick crossed through the kitchen from the garage, carrying the precious cargo of Kori's letters. There was enough sadness in the older gentleman's eyes to confirm Dick's suspicions that things were about to change.

Seeing Kori in a fresh dress, her face puffy, convinced him. The several small suitcases that were packed but tucked behind the door to avoid immediate detection was immaterial at that point.

"Barbara had the letters," he began, his eyes full of tears.

"I am so relieved. You will be able to understand my thoughts while I was away."

They stood silently for a while, Kori's tears fell, Richard's eyes for the most part retained his.

"I shall be staying at the Embassy." Kori pulled out of the hug and searched Richard's eyes. She didn't want to apologize. It was the only way.

So for Kori, she needed the strength to pack up and actually leave.

"I understand."

And for Richard, he used his strength for not doing anything to make her stay.

"It will be a new beginning for us."

"Whatever it takes. We have to fix this." He didn't say anything about Barbara; it was immaterial.

She bit her lip. "This is difficult."

"Of course it is. I do want to stop you, but you asked if we are broken, and we both know there is a lot wrong here and there shouldn't be. We both want to be together, think we should be together. We need to rebuild our relationship, we need for both of us to, well, rebuild our trust in me."

"Yes, I imagine both of us do."

"I have to know I won't hurt you, Kori. You accept my flaws, forgive me easily, but when I make mistakes, I think I punish myself by making more."

Kori considered this. "That is a valid assessment. I wish for you to work on that."

"I will. I promise. All of this won't be easy."

"Most things in life are not. And nearly all the important things in life are not the easy. We must work hard, but I believe we are most worth it." Finally she offered him a smile.

"I could not agree more."

"I do love you Richard, with all my heart."

"And I love you, Kori."

"I am glad we are making this step. I wish it did not hurt so much. I fear I will do the missing of you a great deal."

"My life will feel empty without you around, but we have to rebuild things, and being together all the time, well, it makes things too easy. Back at the horse show, well, that was our choice to spend the night. We need the freedom to, well..." Richard considered the best way to say it.

"Simply do the dating again, take our relationship slowly?"

"Precisely. But maybe not slowly, okay? I already love you and I know where I want this to head. I don't want to push you or myself, well, no expectations, but..."

Kori was a bit surprised he was talking long term again, but didn't question it."Do not do too much of the thinking or analyzing, Richard. Things will work out as they should. We will find our way again."

TtTtTtTtTt

Even though things had gone better than he had expected with Kori – well after the initial shock that she was actually leaving that day – the look on Bruce's face made Dick feel like he was 17 years old again and had taken the Lamborghini without asking. No, worse. If he hadn't have been at Kori's side, holding her hand and talking about upcoming plans, Dick knew the look from Bruce would have been darker and accompanies by a harsher words.

The Ambassador's face immediately changed when he turned to Kori. "I just got off the phone with Ambassador Galfore and we have all the security in place for you, Koriand'r. I was very sorry and certainly disappointed when I heard that you would be leaving us. I will miss you greatly around here."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Ambassador Wayne, but it is time for me to return to my own home and start to follow my old routine."

"And we will be seeing you, won't we?" Richard asked, more timid than he meant.

"Of course, I look forward to it."

"Koriand'r, know that you are always welcome here. Always," Bruce said pointedly at Dick.

"And your physical therapy?" Richard asked. He hated for anything to set back her progress. She was still so weak.

"My PT will continue," she said, smiling. "I promise to take good care of myself, Richard. And you are welcome to check in on my progress." Kori wanted to make sure that Bruce was aware that Kori and Richard were still a part of each others lives.

"I look forward to seeing you."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go? Are you coming Richard?"

Richard set his jaw. Kori answered for both of them. "Richard has offered to drive me-"

"No, I will see you to the Embassy. Richard may accompany us if he likes."

"Of course I will be going." Richard's tone was tight. "I haven't had a chance to speak with Ambassador Galfore and will take the opportunity to do so."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and Dick continued undaunted, "I'd like to think that you of all people are backing us, Bruce. Kori and I are staying together, we have decided that it is best that she return to the embassy. Remember, this was supposed to be a courtship based on the Tamaranian way, and things got off track-"

Bruce snorted. "I'll say."

"We don't actually have to explain ourselves to you-"

"Well as a matter of fact, I assured Galfore that you would-"

"Enough!" Kori said. "No more mean talking! This is my decision as well, and Richard and I are grown adults in our thirties working on our relationship in our own way. I appreciate that you are looking out for me, Ambassador Wayne, but I love Richard and we have our own ideas of what will work for us. It was my decision to move to the embassy. I have wanted to for some time, in fact I never wanted to be here after the horse show. I appreciate all that you have done, the security, arranging for my trip to Greece and above all the kindness and hospitality, and so much more, but I never intended or desired to live with Richard before marriage. Nor would I with any man prior to matrimony. I am simply put finally in a position to do the thing that I have wished to do for weeks and weeks now."

"I never realized, my apologies. Your Uncle and I did arrange everything without asking you and that wasn't right."

"I was not forthcoming with the information and it was an unusual situation. I had no choice. You and my uncle saw my safety as paramount and it truly was in the beginning."

Richard was silent as well. Kori had hinted, or had she? No she had more than hinted, he just pushed it aside. She was often happy about needing to be at Wayne Manor because of the privacy and security after it was leaked to the press that she was Tamaran's lost princess, but she was also at times unhappy. He thought that she felt trapped in general. They also had their nights together that were for the most off special... Then again, she had mentioned being forced to live with him but he thought that she had her own room, her own space...

He considered how unaware he was of her feelings while he was so attuned to Barbara's all those weeks.

At least it made him feel better about this decision. At least by being apart, he could learn to appreciate her more.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

I will update soon, just a good stopping point... don't get discouraged either, again, this isn't necessarily a bad thing for Richard and Kori's relationship.


	89. Chapter 89

Having trouble posting while away on the vacation at beautiful Folly Beach, SC, the "Edge of America". As my sister says 'there are a lot of amenities at this beach house. Consistent wireless service is not one of them.' Personally it is a sacrifice I'm willing to make, to quote Beast Boy, 'if you like sunshine and the beach..."

**.**

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 89**

.

"_Koriand'r, you are finally home! I have missed having you here my little bumgorf. You are looking better than you did in the hospital but are still far to thin. Have you been eating well during your recuperation?"_ Galfore said in Tamaranian. He was so pleased to see Kori home, still protective of her even at her age.

It was never Galfore's intention that she stay at Wayne Manor this long, but security had been necessary and she was safe there. As Kori's family, he was not as involved as he would have liked given all she had been through the previous months, and as Koriand'r's Knorfka, her honor and reputation was his concern, but he did what he could given his own obligations and schedule.

"_It is good to see you as well, K'norfka Galfore. Yes, of course I am eating well. Richardgrayson makes sure of it and Alfred cooks the most glorious foods. I am simply still regaining the weight I lost." _

Kori was sure to mention Richard had looked after her, helping to soften what was sure to be an unpleasant confrontation between the two men whom she was closest to in this world. As it was, she had entered the Tamaranian Embassy ahead of Bruce and Richard to let Galfore know they had accompanied her home. She fretted over what would surely be discord not only between Galfore and Richard, but also between Galfore and Bruce, something that had not been the case previously. And truth be told Bruce and Richard weren't getting along that well either when it came to her.

Kori sighed. It really did feel as though it was Richard and her against the world at that moment. Couldn't people leave them alone and let them rekindle their love and reestablish the trust between them in their own way?

No, it wouldn't be that easy. They were in the public eye and other people were involved in their lives even though they were well into adulthood. Galfore was one to speak his mind immediately, even when Kori just wanted to get settled in and worry about the next stage of her life and recovery from her illness in addition to mending her relationship with Richard.

Kori was not up for any more drama but the Embassy was the only other place she was able to move to at that point. "_Galfore, Ambassador Wayne as well as Richardgrayson accompanied me here this afternoon for my move back and are waiting in the parlor. I am hoping we can invite them for a visit."_

Galfore nodded as his face darkened. Kori hid her discomfort and kept her thoughts to herself. There was no sense in inflaming the situation. _"Very well, child. Send Richardgrayson in to my study and I'll have Frank get tea __together for all of us on the terrace. Will you be joining us, or do you need to lay down now, Koriand'r?"_

The use of 'child' was a power play that she did not challenge. There would be enough gamesmanship between the two of them in the future, that was a certainty. The Tamaranian way was chauvenistic and feudal and Kori realized then and there that she was giving up more of her freedom than had been anticipating. It saddened her, but still, on this, she would challenge Galfore later. Today was move in day and only the beginning. She could move out down the road, or hopefully she and Richard would still marry.

"_I believe I will visit with the three of you for a bit. I am still doing the recovering, but I am stronger than I look."_

TtTtTtTtTt

"_Richardgrayson, you are a brave man coming in to my home today, even braver to be alone with me given that I am Koriand'r's K'norfka and given your behavior." _There was a long pause as Galfore eyed Richard._ "Or have you no shame?"_

Richard looked Galfore directly in the eye._ "I love Koriand'r and I only have her to answer to for my transgressions. Although you have a right to diplomatic immunity if you were to carry out any of the barbaric rites that you might see fit as Koriand'r's K'norfka, I do believe that you would only incur Kori's wrath, as well as a huge headache with the American authorities if you were to do so._

"_I do apologize for breaking your trust and for the hurt I have caused your bumgorf. I love Koriand'r dearly and will be making up for my transgressions-"_

"_Transgressions?" _Galfore boomed with a laugh, slamming his desk with his fist for emphasis.

Richard held a steady gaze. _"Yes, my transgressions and at times unseemly treatment of Kori. We are working through all of that. It is between Kori and myself only as it should be. What you are aware of is only second hand, perhaps tainted by the press, is it not?"_

It was, not the Galfore would concede_ that_ point.

"_It is her apology that I have sought and received. Koriand'r and I have loved each other from early on in our relationship-"_

"_Have you taken her virtue?"_

"_Not that it would be fully your business-"_

"_As she is royalty and as her K'norfka and given your behavior, X'hal help me, it is."_

"_If you are insistent upon knowing, and I am certain you will ask her and she will verify, I will advise you: we have chosen to wait."_

"If_ you are telling the truth, and no, I do not trust you, but _if _it is the truth, you have made one reasonable choice then, Richardgrayson. No doubt the choice was Koriand'r's."_

Richard had to score some points in his favor. _ "It has been a mutual decision. We have discussed it, and it has been our desire to wait."_

"_Do you intend to marry her?"_

"_We have also discussed marriage. Given that we have had some difficulties, we wish to rebuild our relationship and to wait until we are both ready. Neither of us would ever want to regret such a decision. Neither of us believe in divorce."_

"_There is no way to divorce in Tamaran."_

"_My parents were very happy in marriage. I cannot imagine divorce for myself."_

Galfore scoffed. _ "Bruceway'ne raised you."_

"_No. My parents did. Bruce adopted me, but at it was my parents that set a foundation."_

"_You talk as you Americans say 'a good game'. I am unsure if I believe you or not, only time will tell. For now, I will see what Koriand'r says. If she gives me any indication that she does not wish to see you, you are banned from seeing her, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir. If she no longer wishes to see me, if it upsets her for me to be near, do not worry, I will no longer pursue our relationship."_

"_Very well then."_

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori's jaw literally ached from holding a smile while facilitating the conversation over tea between Galfore, Bruce and Richard. Keeping the conversation going in Tamaranian gave Richard some points with Galfore; the Ambassador had to know that Richard had been speaking with her in Tamaranian. How else would he have retained such a fluid command of the language?

She knew she was trying too hard, but she wanted things to work. Short of getting her own place, something that seemed out of her grasp at the moment, this was the only feasible solution for her to move forward with not only her own life, but with her life with Richard. People from the outside looking in didn't understand it, she knew that, but they didn't matter. Richard understood, or at least was not fighting her on needing this space, and that was what was important.

She could only love him more for that.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated.


	90. Chapter 90

Oh man, thought I posted this... but the good news it I discovered I hadn't posted this when I was working on Chapter 91...

Lots of emotion, more events coming up!

BTW, for those who didn't see it, I posted a new chapter for All Things Titan

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 90**

.

To say that Richard was shell shocked was an understatement. The turnaround was so sudden, getting back to the manor he felt as if part of him were missing when Kori wasn't there. It was different from when they were apart when she was in Europe, when he was in such a bad place. But would he have pulled out of that horrible depression if he read the letters? Would he have read them? Would he have still acted out?

There was no way of really knowing what might have been, but he knew the letters would bring up lots of emotions now: guilt over how he behaved, sadness over time lost, longing for Kori and what could have been. There was so much pain for both of them when Kori was gone.

Now the letters were both a reminder of that time and a beacon of hope.

Richard was going to go along with whatever Kori had dictated; whatever she needed, he would only support her. He had been a selfish bastard for too long in their relationship and now he had to win her back. Yes, whatever it took.

When Kori said she was moving out Richard found solace in that she wished to continue to work on their relationship, that the physical distance did not equate with emotional distance. Thank Heaven she mentioned that so quickly so that he had not protested her leaving the manor. He may have had a preference but given how she felt, Richard supported her decision to leave. He let Kori know how much he would miss her, not just in the evenings and overnight but every meal... but the pain and discomfort the situation caused her by being cooped up in Wayne Manor was something he never wanted for her and wished he had been more aware of.

He had so much guilt.

Richard had already apologized for not realizing appreciating her feelings about that and knew he would continue to for a long time. How could he have been so blind? Well, first off, Kori was too genteel if not just thoroughly kind to allow anyone to believe she was unhappy and secondly, any signs were lost to him.

Plus Richard had far too much of his attention diverted to Barbara...

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori was exhausted as she reacquainted herself with her bedroom in her suite in the family wing of the embassy. There were other similar living quarters but hers was especially nice. She had the things she needed all together: a good-sized bedroom with a carved antique wardrobe for her things, a bathroom that was beautifully appointed with everything she could want, an alcove that served as her study and an antesuite sitting area to receive guests or just sit and relax.

Everything about it reflected the unique culture of Tamaran. It was accented in the colors of royalty. Deep purples and mauve accented the room while not dominating it; the furniture was lacquered black and were heavy solid pieces. There was even the And'r family crest on a plackard on the wall of the sitting area, beautifully carved and maticulously painted with gold accents. That particular piece was rescued from the royal palace all those years ago. Galfore never wanted Kori to forget who she was. She may have never used her title since the bombing, never wanted to be known as the princess, but her royal And'r blood still coursed through her veins.

It had only been a few months since Kori had lived in the Embassy. As nice as her suite was, she never felt as though it were her home. Perhaps she was staying there rather than living there. Not that her place at Wayne Manor been a home. Her little studio in the Art Museum area of Philadelphia before she moved to Washington was as close as she ever came to having her own space. Certainly the places before that, Grad Towers A or at Harrison House or Hill College House at the University of Pennsylvania were just college housing. Before then it was her dormitory at her boarding school in Switzerland, summers out of suitcase. Although her school in Switzerland was as beautiful as any other place in that country with the least of its view of the Jura Mountains, being so young and recently traumatized, she could barely appreciate the beauty nor was it a home either.

Places to live only; she had almost lived a nomadic life she thought for a moment, only to stop herself from growing too melancholy. She had a wonderful and fulfilling life, and she knew she was lucky to be alive.

Fate had been, on that point at least, kind.

Kori hadn't had a had a true home since she was thirteen. A startling question shook her briefly: was that why she sought marriage and a home with Richard? No, what she had with Richard was more than that was because they had a connection. It was also not that she had been actively seeking a life partner when they met.

Richard was special, they were special, and that's why they were together. Their past together when they were barely more than children was an interesting piece to their complex relationship, but it hardly defined them: they had fallen in love before they realized the history the had together.

Kori considered if she should force the issue, take some time to be on her own, perhaps buy a condo or townhouse, prove to herself that she could do it. She certainly had the means to get her own place whether with her own funds earned from her inheritance or from her career. That wasn't necessary she decided, nor was it the time. She'd be fine at the Embassy with Galfore. She hardly needed the stress of finding a new place or moving again.

Ideal it was not. Not that she planned it as such, but it was a test not just for her but for Richard. She hoped they both could pass.

Still, she questioned the decision. It was certainly not the path of least resistance, well, save Galfore. She found herself already missing Richard. Desperately. She missed Bruce and Alfred and the amenities and everything that went with being in the manor. Not that she was dependent on all that, but it was nice.

Kori's emotions began to get the better of her, she was fatigued and having trouble teasing out her true feelings. She considered a nap, she would need rest but had more on her mind. She decided a text to Richard wouldn't hurt.

_Hello_

_Hi Kori, so glad u txtd_

_I am not good at this. I miss you. How are you?  
_

_I'm fine. Miss u 2. R u ok? _

_I think so._

_Why don't u call me on my cell? I'd much rather hear your voice._

Kori didn't have to be asked twice; she called Richard.

"Hello?"

"Kori? Star? Are you all right?" He tried not to sound too urgent, but he was surprised she contacted him so quickly.

"I am now. I am just getting used to being here."

There was silence when she went no further.

Richard's tone was reassuring. "I guess it has been a while since you've been at the embassy. The transition back must be difficult."

"It is certainly the different but difficult?"

Is everything all right with Ambassador Galfore?"

Kori paused. "It is... fine. He is the... civil. We will do the meeting at the middle ground at some point."

Richard had to cringe. What had he done? He had never intended to put Kori in this position. "Are you okay with things?"

"It is just the first few hours and I think things are the fine for now, Richard. There will be adjustment, yes, but it will work out."

"Let me know what I can do."

"What you can do is join me for lunch tomorrow. Perhaps we can review some of my letters? I am hoping we can do all of the reviewing of them together."

Richard hadn't been expecting that. "That's a good idea about the letters. Um, what time?"

"Lunch at 12:45? I'll have Frank prepare us a Tamaranian feast. And please have the letters copied so we can review them together."

Richard was going to go with whatever Kori wanted, but had a slight feeling of dread, not sure if the idea of going through the letters together or a Tamaranian feast was more daunting. "Will do."

TtTtTtTtTt

There was pain in Richard's right hand, a burning feeling that he hadn't felt before. He knew there would be so ill effects from taking out the motorcycle, but rather than pain and fatigue, it felt as if it had been stretched. Every therapy session began with a measure of his hand's strength and range of motion, strength that would come back to an extent while the range of motion had seemed have plateaued. He was fairly certain that pushing the hand by using it on the throttle and brakes had broken up some of the scar tissue allowing more stretching of the ligaments. He was so jacked up on adrenaline when he took the bike out that he had ignored the pain, not caring if damage was done. Richard wondered if the opposite had happened – had pushing the limits of the hand gotten a better result than therapy had. Maybe some more of the range of motion had returned.

He had to consult with Xavier. Richard couldn't help but be optimistic but he wanted Xavier to see the hand, he was overdue for an appointment anyway. He decided just to give one Dr. Red a call. His colleague had proven quite available if it meant stopping by Wayne Manor so he was certain he'd get it seen right away.

Maybe at least with his hand, things were looking up.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

A good stopping point and the next chapter is started. Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated.


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**.**

******Double Take**

******.**

******Chapter 91**

.

Xavier cleared his schedule. Unaware of what had just transpired earlier, he saw it as an opportunity to see Kori, so he made sure to be available to meet Dick at Wayne Manor where Kori had returned to once home from Europe and again from the hospital. Xavier wasn't exactly certain what the status of their relationship, but he was aware that since Kori's illness, she and Dick had reconciled. He was aware, as most people were, that Dick and Kori had begun patching things up once she got home toward the end of Vic and Karen's wedding.

Xavier had learned during some parting words with Barbara before she left for rehab that Dick and Kori were back together. All Babs knew was at that point, as this was before Dick had seen her, was that Richard and Kori were indeed back together and that Dick was no longer seeing her at all.

Xavier couldn't imagine that there weren't some problems between Dick and Kori given all they had been through and it was his plan to exploit whatever there was even without Babs as a co-conspirator.

Xavier arrived at the Wayne Manor in his best dressed-but-still-casual attire, threads that cost hundreds, or if you threw in the shoes, well over a thousand dollars. Not that he ever dressed like a slouch. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

"Thanks for coming by Red, I really appreciate it."

The men didn't shake hands, not that they weren't being civil, but rather because of Dick's injury. As a hand surgeon, handshakes weren't expected about fifty percent of the time.

"Sure thing Dick. What's going on?"

"Come on in and I'll show you my hand and we'll talk about it. Interestingly enough, I think there's been progress."

"Really? That's great." Xavier did his best to not look around for Kori, but his curiosity got to him immediately. "So where's your better half?"

Dick winced slightly. He should have known Xavier was going to ask; Dick didn't want to tell him, but he knew he couldn't lie to him either. No matter how much Xavier had been helping him with his hand and gave all appearances of being a friend when Kori was out of the country, Dick knew not to trust him. Especially when it came to Kori. He hated to think of Xavier that way. He had been great when Kori was so ill, but there was the way he looked at her; like a predatory relishing the moment and about to pounce on its prey.

Dick's tone was a bit sad. "She's at the Embassy."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I missed her. Will she be back soon?"

"Not today-"

"No?"

Dick could not hide his emotions. His shoulders slumped. "She's moved back there," he almost said 'for a while', but was it really? She wasn't going to move back with him until they married, most likely, although he certainly hadn't ruled out marriage. "Living here was a temporary situation because of the press and for security reasons."

___Really?_"Oh. I guess I hadn't realized. So are you guys okay?"

Dick attempted a smile. "We're doing fine, Red."

___Interesting. _"It's not another set back, like before with her leaving for Greece, I mean, you guys are still together, right?"

Dick checked his temper. Being defensive would not serve him with Xavier, or with anyone for that matter. "Of course we're together. Again, it was never really expected she'd stay here. We wanted a conventional courtship and we've had anything but."

Xavier thought about that for a moment but his only comments were, "Must be tough. Hope it works out for you, buddy."

Dick set his jaw for a moment and had to give Xavier a warning glare out of habit if for no other reason. He still didn't give in if Xavier was baiting him – he wasn't quite sure. "It's an adjustment but things are great between Kori and me."

Xavier's tried his best to appear concerned, but what he really was was curious. He had to know more. "Not a step backward?"

Dick did not lose his patience but in doing so lost his guard a bit. "No, we don't think so. This is what Kori wants and I want to do whatever she wants. I put her through enough."

"But it's not your fault really, is it? She ran off-"

"Let's not have this discussion. Don't defend me, if that's what you're doing, Red. There are no 'sides'; we don't need people weighing in on this. We didn't really break up, so we don't want any drama. Remember it's between Kori and me. And as as I said, things are great."

"I wouldn't be happy, a girl moves out can't be a good sign. No, I'd be miserable in that situation."

"Well luckily for me and especially for Kori, I'm not you."

Xavier smiled. "I hope it works for you, buddy."

Even though he seemed concerned, even though he seemed to be on Dick's 'side', there was something about the conversation and his smile that reminded Dick why he was no fan of Dr. Red's.

His smarminess aside, Dick needed Red's help.

"I'm hoping you have some good news for me," Richard started as he motioned Red to follow him with a swing of his head, "help yourself to whatever you want to drink. You know where the good stuff is."

"That I do." Red went behind the bar and found the scotch. "Oh, some new ones added to the selection I see." Red picked up a few bottles and poured a short Lagavulin. "And nothing but the best. Can I get you anything?"

"I guess the same if you've opened that."

"Sorry, you did say help yourself." Xavier was anything but sheepish having taken upon himself to open a new bottle of very expensive Scotch Whiskey.

"I did and it was certainly already aged to perfection when purchased. No sense just leaving it sit."

Red gave him a smirk and set up a glass for Dick a gave him a slightly longer pour and pushed it down the mahogany bar toward him. The men held up their glasses to each other. "To good news on your hand."

"Here's hoping I didn't do anything stupid."

"And what exactly did you do?" Xavier asked with a cock of the brow.

In as limited detail as possible, Dick explained to Red that he went to see Barbara and had done so by riding there on one of his motorcycles. Red took time to hear Dick out, and well understood that working the throttle required a lot of use of the right hand. Dick noted that at the time he just worked through the discomfort and pain, that he felt it stretch, but that that there was no weakness in the hand at all.

"I'm encouraged," Red said in conclusion. He set his glass down. "Let me take a look."

He examined Dick's hand, feeling over all the joints and bones, the old incisions and other scars, and then examined its appearance and if there was any evidence of swelling or bruising. He tested mobility and strength. Red felt for crepitus – the crunchiness that might indicate scar tissue or encapsulated fluid – and did find some, which brought him to a positive conclusion.

"Yes, I'm definitely encouraged. I think you broke up some scar tissue, pushing the joints and opening up the range of motion."

Red stared at Dick's hand for a bit, obviously thinking about things, and then started to mobilize the finger joints individually, asking about sensations of pulling and pain, talking things through with Dick the entire time. After another five or so minutes, Red concluded, "It's time to go for it."

Dick looked at Red, hopeful. "Meaning?"

"Well, we haven't addressed the limitations you are facing with the progress you have been making in physical therapy to date." Red let that unfinished statement linger.

Dick brought his left hand to the back of his neck, embarrassed; he hadn't wanted to face any limitations, ever, especially considering it was a self-inflicted injury. "Well, no, there were other things, and I wasn't sure if we were talking about anything like that yet."

"Well, we weren't, we should have been, and we would have been at our next visit, but this works out well. I think we can go in now and debride all the scar tissue out surgically and see if we can restore more of the function. If we are lucky... seventy-five, eighty-to-ninety percent of function. Maybe more."

Dick felt a kick in the gut: Seventy-five percent function of his right hand? He had considered that he was going to lose some function earlier, and it hadn't been working well, but that level of permanent disability?

"Dick remember, I'm good," Red reassured him, seeing his face as he took in the reality of the situation. "I know you've put off – no, we've put off – thinking about this, dealing with this and how it'll affect your career, your riding; but really, you're about fifty, maybe fifty-five percent now-"

"I am?"

"According to your records you were about that at our last visit so with this'll be an improvement. You did tendon damage, it's a year for full healing, you know this."

"Yeah. Okay, good. So surgery, when?"

"Immediately, tomorrow if we can."

"Tomorrow?"

"No sense waiting and letting the scar tissue set up again."

"All right, good." Dick paused. He was a bit overwhelmed.

"You okay?"

Dick immediately knew he needed to talk to Kori. "Give me a sec. You got some time?"

"Sure buddy."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt


	92. Chapter 92

_Author's Note 2/15/2013: I'm adding a note to all my fics to tell my readers that yes, all fics will be finished and I am writing. Since this past October I've been dealing with a rather serious and scary health issue. I had medical treatment starting in December and surgery in the beginning of January. Even though the working diagnosis is no longer very scary (at least in my world), there is more treatment and surgery likely to come. _

_My head and heart just isn't always in my writing, and I refuse to just post something for the sake of it, but there are pieces completed, including much of the rest of _Double Take_, so just hang in there for me. Thanks._

_As for this chapter, it's been in the hard drive for a while but was more ready than I realized when I was looking at it tonight. So here we all are._

.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I'd share them with Kry.

.

**Double Take**

**.**

**Chapter 92**

**.**

"Hey Kori, it's me."

She was trying to place the emotions that went along with the tone in his voice with only those four words. "Richard, how are you? You sound, well, I was not quite expecting a call, are you all right, is something wrong?" There was a pause and when she heard him sigh, her curiosity and anxiety pushed her to say more. "Richard, are you doing the regretting of things about the move?"

Kori hated that she mentioned the move, she didn't want to lose her resolve there, and on more than one level she certainly wanted to stay with Richard all the time.

"Oh no, it has nothing to do with the move. We decided that was best and I support you and love you."

"Thank you for your understanding with all of this. I love you also."

"And as for why I'm calling now, things may not be wrong exactly... and I know you just returned to the embassy, but..." he rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand, wondering if it was a bit too much to ask when she obviously needed some space, "um, could you come over for a while, well longer than that if you can, I need my best friend. Kori, I really need you."

Kori melted inside. It was interesting how in the beginning of their relationship that she was worried that he had only wanted to be her friend; now she was glad that they were best friends. They'd need that foundation if they were to end up working through dealing with their notoriety, his cheating, and their separation.

"Of course. I shall be there shortly."

Kori arrived to the manor within an hour of Richard's call, parking her car in the garage and letting herself in from the carport. Normally she would have waited for Richard or Alfred, but she wanted to get to Richard as soon as possible and as of a few hours before, the manor was her residence.

No Richard hadn't explained the details, but Kori believed him that this was no ruse: she was needed or he wouldn't have called. Not to say that she wasn't anxious in a way that left her vacillating between positive and negative no matter how hard she tried to clear her mind of the possibilities.

Plus his words were 'nothing wrong exactly'...

Again she reminded herself that Richard respected her decision to move back to the Embassy and something must have come up which was very important or he wouldn't have asked her to come over. Plus the tone of his voice, what was said, she knew he was sincere.

Richard was so relieved when he saw her, comfortable enough to have let herself in as she came in from the garage entrance. She looked beautiful, as she always did, dressed comfortably in brown yoga pants and a coordinating ballet necked shirt. Her expression was open: not scared or worried, but compassionate. Kori smiled and looked so relieved when she saw Richard. She blushed a bit as well, even flushing on her chest, Richard happened to notice.

But what really caught his attention was that she had a small carry-on bag in tow with her; he hadn't asked but it looked as though she was prepared to stay. Had he telegraphed that to her somehow? He had said 'a while'; he needed her then and he'd need her the next day at the hospital. She would be there for him.

Xavier stayed back and didn't crowd them as Richard and Kori quietly reunited simply holding hands, saying only a few words of greetings, allowing also for Richard to express his gratefulness to Kori for coming over. Xavier watched with piqued interest, noting how attuned they were to each other, reading each other, trusting each other. It surprised him really. A lot had changed since Karen and Vic's wedding.

Alfred took Kori's bag from her. Kori was not shy nor embarrassed and when ask responded, "Richard's room, thank you."

Kori covered her surprise well, but Xavier noticed she hadn't seen him before entering the den where he had waited by the bar.

"Hello Xavier," Kori said politely, keeping her face neutral. Maybe a bit of explanation would have been nice before she came over, but Richard hadn't expected Red to stay that long. Then again, with Kori coming over, Richard should have considered Red would want to stay. His interest in Kori never waned, much to Richard's chagrin.

"Kori, wonderful to see you. You look lovely." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She tried not to stiffen, but felt her personal space was invaded, and she was still unable to grasp the love/hate relationship between Richard and Xavier.

"Xavier came over for a house call." Richard said, touching Kori's shoulder and her attention turned back to him. "A ride on my motorcycle today put a great deal of stress on my hand, and it broke through the adhesions and scar tissue left from the accident, so, well, I guess I'd better have the expert tell you."

"Dick did the right thing to call me. His ride on that motorcycle to Barbara's today was a blessing in disguise." Kori stiffened and clenched her jaw, even though she knew that Richard had gone to Barbara's to retrieve Kori's letters to Richard which Barbara had intercepted, it was not something that she expected anyone else to know about, nor did she want to be reminded about it. "The stress stretched his hand and as Dick said, broke up some of the scar tissue which had set up as part of the healing after his injury. The plan is for me to go in tomorrow and debride all the scar tissue and see if we can get back more of the range of motion in Dick's hand."

Richard touched Kori's elbow, bringing her attention back, making her realize that she was much like a spectator as the two men spoke to her, "Apparently I am nowhere near where I should be with my range of motion."

"Oh, I did not realize," Kori said, placing a hand over his. "I believe we were doing the worrying about me and not placing any concern about your recovery."

"No, Kori, it's not that-"

Xavier interrupted, "Don't worry about it now, Kori. I'm good and we'll fix this and get Dick his range of motion back. His strength is good and there is no need to dwell on the past."

"What is the outcome you are expecting, Xavier?" Kori asked.

"I said you don't need to worry about it, Kori. Richard is in good hands and I won't let either of you down."

Kori's eyes narrowed at Xavier but then she turned her attention back to Richard. She hated being patronized, but that was the least of her concerns. "How is the discomfort now? Is there the pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Richard's voice was tight, Kori was not sure if he meant Xavier's presence as part of that discomfort, but she couldn't be certain. She imagined the hand must hurt, but she hadn't looked at Richard's right hand herself.

Kori turned to Xavier, putting a polite smile on her face. "Thank you for staying so I could hear about the surgery directly from you, Xavier." Her not so subtle ability to dismiss him was likely not going to work, but she thought she would try. It was not her style either, so Richard had to do his best not to openly gape at her. There was silence so she added, "Do you have an OR time?"

"Not yet, Cu-, um, not yet, the coordinator will page me in a bit."

Dick set his jaw and there was an audible grinding of teeth. A moment of awkwardness passed. "Thank you again for coming over, Xavier," Richard exuded politeness and finesse and Kori relaxed, "but if you don't mind, I can offer you one more for the road but I'd like to talk to Kori-"

Xavier held up his hands, "Oh no, I've intruded long enough, I just wanted to be here in case Dr. Anders had any questions. It's been an emotional day from everything you've told me Dick. I'll see myself out and make sure I'm well rested for tomorrow. The coordinator will be in touch shortly with the OR time I'd imagine."

"Sounds good."

"Thank you, Xavier." Kori said, hands clasped behind her back.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my number one patient," Xavier added with a smirk. "I'll see you in the morning, Dick."

"You shall see us both," Kori added.

Kori had remained close, holding on to Richard's good hand, politely listening to Xavier's last minute instructions and a few unnecessary tips and stories, and then the three went through another round of good nights.

TtTtTtTtTt

With a huge sigh of relief, Richard closed the door behind Xavier and pulled Kori in for an embrace. "Thank you. For everything."

"You are most welcome."

He didn't let her go, trying to convey all that he meant about everything.

"Are we to stand here all night by the front door, Richard?" Kori teased.

"Sorry sweetheart, just caught up in holding you." He pulled out of the hug and looked at her. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"I am fine. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good."

"I am also concerned about your surgery as well and how your are doing the holding up."

"It will be fine. A bit of a shock, I'm still processing it."

"I can understand that. I am relieved that there is more that can be done for the hand, although I was unaware that it was not doing well."

"I guess I wasn't paying attention either."

"But I am also very pleased about something. You have made me happier than you realize tonight Richard."

"I have?"

"My moving out was meant as a way to make us stronger, not weaker. I worried you would misinterpret it. However, you needed me and called. It made me happy, not that I want you to go through something serious like more surgery, but I will be here for you this time and anytime you need me."

"I know."

"Did you hesitate to call me?"

"I called Red first-"

"That makes the most sense."

"-but I called you right after I knew what was going on."

"It does show we are not completely broken."

"We aren't Kori, we aren't."

They stayed up and talked about their concerns and fears about the surgery. How he hadn't realized the limitations he could face even now, how it could impact his career. Kori shared his concern and expressed her regret in being to focused on herself; Richard remarked on how he didn't care in the beginning and how he did get wrapped up in things with her too much later on.

"We may not completely broken, Richard, but things were not the healthy between us Richard."

"No, they weren't."

"But we are going to do the fixing of it."

"From the ground up if we have to."

She knitted her brow. They had held hands, held each other, had shared a few chaste kisses – were they going back to the beginning? "Do you wish to return to the very beginning?"

He gave her a startled look. "You don't think, you don't think we need to - not the very beginning, right?"

"I cannot imagine we can. There is too much history: from before, in Tamaran, and then from this Spring and Summer."

"True. There is a foundation."

"But we cannot just do the picking up where we left off."

"Oh, no, I guess not."

"Richard, as much as I can do the forgiving, I must do as well do the understanding."

"Okay." He drew the word out so it reflected how skeptical he was of the next question, which unfortunately was:

"Richard, why did you cheat on me with Barbara?"

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

A cliffhanger... after all these months. I am so mean. I had written this a while ago and didn't get the 'why Dick cheated' anywhere near the way I want so I had to leave it here.

Not promising on updates but I am writing. I have a consult 2/19/13 with another gyn/onc to see what his recommendations are; I hope he can fix me!


End file.
